Breath of Life
by Quicklove202
Summary: Quinn Fabray had everything in her life going perfectly - until a passionate encounter with a stranger changed everything. Now her entire world's been flipped on its axis and that perfect life of hers couldn't be farther away. But as time goes on she starts to realize that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Jacob/Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So...I told myself that I wouldn't even start writing down this idea I had until I had at least finished one of my other stories, but I couldn't wait. This pairing just has that effect on me. That and my brain never listens to a word I say.**

**So how did this one come about? Well, with the Glee kids graduating and all, me and my best friend had this conversation, practically us reminising about when the show first started and all that good stuff that happened during the first season. Anyways, I wanted to write something with Jacob/Quinn but with season one Quinn. Cause with _Beautiful Disaster, _I kind of tapped into the Quinn from season 2, and then with the Jacob/Quinn oneshots I've been posting, they've all been set around season 3. So I kind of wanted to do something from the time of season one. And yeah, there's imprinting. As always. **

**So for Quinn, this takes place around season one, and for Jacob this takes place around the time Eclipse. **

**So yeah, that's how this baby came to be. And I use the word '_baby_' for a reason. Hint, hint. (But then again, you all saw season one). Wink, wink. you get where I'm going with this? Lol. If not, that's cool, I might think I'm making sense now, but usually that's never the case. **

**This was supposed to be one chapter, but I ended up writing so much that I broke it up into two parts. If I get enough reviews, I'll totally continue with this thing. If not, my feelings won't be completely hurt, since I've got two other stories to finish.**

**So go ahead and read this thing if you want. I swear, the things my brain comes up with... anyways once you finish and realize you want more. Tell me so. If not…then don't. **

**As always, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Quinn sighed heavily and gave a slight eye roll as yet another vulgar and obnoxious song blasted from the home entertainment system across the room. She was currently at a party thrown by some football player whose name she forgot. The party was only supposed to consist of most popular kids of McKinley, namely the football players and the Cheerios, but as she looked around, she realized that whoever wanted to party was welcomed in. There were a bunch of people here that she was pretty sure didn't even go to McKinley.

Even though it was Saturday, the Cheerios still had practice, which practically ran from morning to night. Since the party pretty much started just as the Cheerio's finished their practice, most of the girls stayed in their uniform. Quinn changed out of hers though, since she had a closet full of cute dresses just asking to be worn but since she practically wore her Cheerios uniform 24/7, most of her clothes never saw the light of day. So she had changed into a dark blue dress with small flowers all over it with a matching cardigan. She left her hair in loose waves, her bangs tucked out of her face with a small barrette.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and scanned the room for her so-called friends. Santana and Brittany had unceremoniously ditched her, which really irritated her since it was them two who begged and pleaded for her to come. If she had known they would just end up ditching her, she would've stayed home and been miserable there. The only reason she came to this party was because she hoped to get her mind off everything. She was having a particularly bad week. She had gotten a B minus on a test she know she should've aced. Sue was drilling her extra hard at Cheerio's practice and now she was apart of that dreadful Glee club, thanks to another one of Sue's schemes to destroy it from the inside.

She had auditioned for Glee with Santana and Brittany last week. They had performed _I Say A Little Prayer_, a song she always favored. The routine was fairly simple since she had no desire to go the whole nine yards for an audition she was sure to get. After all, Mr. Schuester's main goal was to make glee club cool again and he couldn't possibly do that without the three most popular girls in school on his side.

Although she wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, or even out loud, she kind of enjoyed Glee club for some odd reason. All they did was sing and dance. She loved to dance, she had been doing it for years. As for the singing part, she knew she didn't have the strongest voice, but she had a voice and at least now she could put down Glee club as another extracurricular activity for her college applications.

She glanced at the time on her phone and mentally groaned when she realized she hadn't been there for more than half an hour. She pursed her lips together, wondering if she should just go home. It wasn't like anybody would miss her. She wasn't in the mood to mingle, to make mindless small talk with people she didn't really enjoy the company of. She just wasn't a party person. She didn't drink. She didn't smoke. She didn't do drugs. She didn't enjoy hooking up with guys.(Not that she ever had). She hated the so-called 'dancing' that happened at these parties. Humping and rubbing up on one another was not a form of dance. At least not to her.

Her gaze drifted to the makeshift dance floor in the center of the room and spotted Santana and Brittany dancing provocatively with each other and with two guys she had never seen before. She caught Santana's gaze and Santana then gave her an oh-so subtle eye roll before dragging Brittany off the dance floor and over to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know," Santana said with an exasperated sigh when she and Brittany stopped in front of her, "You can wipe that disapproving look off your face and save your lectures for someone who cares. We know we're going to hell already. We're cool with it."

Quinn just shook her head which garnered another eye roll from Santana.

"Oh come on, Q. Would you let loose for once in your life? This is a party! Enjoy it, would you? Drink, mingle, make out with someone hot! But please don't just stand there like a freaking wallflower. It's not cool."

"What's not cool is being ditched by your two best friends." Quinn replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"We didn't ditch you. But that's what's bothering you, then come on," Santana grabbed her hand, "We're about to do body shots with those guys we where dancing with."

"Yeah, no thanks," Quinn pulled her arm out of Santana's grasp, "I don't drink, remember?"

"And you wondered why we ditched you?" Santana said with the shake of her head.

"Well, sorry I'm not fun enough for you two. You guys know how I am, what my beliefs are, so why did you want me to come to stupid party anyways?"

"We hoped it would cheer you up." Brittany chimed in.

Santana nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, you've been so uptight this week, even more than usual. We just thought you could stand to loosen up a little. Relax."

Brittany nodded, "And besides, we need you here to complete the Unholy Trinity."

Quinn sighed, "I really wish you two would drop that name. I hate it."

Santana scoffed, "What? It's a badass name for the most popular girls in school. Much better than _the Plastics_, right?"

"But there's nothing unholy about me." Quinn countered.

"Don't we all know it." Santana said with the roll of her eyes, "But whatever, sooner or later that's bound to change. One day you'll probably end up being the dirtiest, freakiest, and maybe even the kinkiest one out of the three of us."

"The good ones always are," Brittany said in a sing-song voice.

Quinn just rolled her eyes, "Whatever you guys say."

"Mark our words, Q," Santana linked pinkies with Brittany, "Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to have some actual fun before we get sucked into your gloomy corner of despair. See you."

Brittany waved goodbye to Quinn as Santana led her through the sea of people before disappearing from sight.

Just as Santana and Brittany exited the room, a group of boisterous football players entered, laughing loudly as they made their way to the beer keg by the couch. Quinn immediately spotted Finn among them, laughing along to some comment Puck made. He was completely oblivious to the fact that she was even in the same room as he was. She looked her boyfriend up and down and sighed. When she was in junior high, she fantasized about being head cheerleader and dating the quarterback of the football team. She imagined being the happiest girl in the world and pictured herself being head over heels in love. That wasn't really the case now.

Yes, Finn was everything a girl in high school could want. He was quarterback of the football team, most popular guy in school, and all around good guy. He was cute, he was sweet, a little dumb and naïve at times, but he had a good heart. That was something she liked most about him, although she would admit it annoyed her at one point or another. She knew she should be happy with a guy as great as him, but she wasn't. And she hadn't the faintest idea why.

So why was she dating him if she wasn't happy? Simple. He's the quarterback, she's the head cheerleader. It's practically written in stone that they date. If she wanted to remain Queen Bee, she needed Finn by her side. That was proving more difficult as of late thanks to one Rachel Berry.

That girl had always had a thing for Finn, ever since freshman year, but ever since he joined Glee club, she's been eyeing him more and more. She was definitely putting strain on her and Finn's relationship, which was just adding to insurmountable amount of stress she was dealing with. If she had any sense she would just let Man hands have Finn and be done with it. It wasn't like he was the love of her life. But there was no way she could ever do such a thing. How would that look if she just let Rachel Berry, the lamest girl in school, come in and take Finn Hudson away from her? It would tarnish her reputation for sure. And she definitely didn't want to be the girl who 'lost' Finn Hudson to Rachel flippin' Berry.

Quinn pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against and made her way towards the kitchen to get something to drink. As she walked through the hallway, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that the people parted like the red sea for her. Even without her Cheerio's uniform on, she still held the power and she intended for it to stay like that until she graduated. But she would be lying if she said she didn't think about saying goodbye it all.

Some days, a lot of the days, she didn't want to be _the_ Quinn Fabray. The Head Cheerio, the president of the Celibacy Club, most popular girl in school…etc. Sometimes she just wanted to be _Quinn_. With no boyfriend driving her crazy, no pressure to be perfect in every way, no responsibility. Sometimes she fantasized what it would be like if she was just an average student like everyone else, doing what _she_ wanted to do, hanging with the people _she_ wanted to be with and not worrying about popularity or her social status. And sometimes she held onto that fantasy for a few moments, that is, until either her mother or father reminded her that she was a _Fabray_, and that _Fabray's_ were anything but average.

After all, her father was study body president at his high school, a straight A student who played three varsity sports, was voted _Most Likely to Succeed_ his Senior year _and_ won Prom King at his senior prom.

While her mother was head cheerleader, president of four different clubs, captain of her dance team, maintained honor roll all four years and won the title of Prom Queen at both her junior _and_ senior prom.

And don't even get her started on her sister Frannie's high school accomplishments…

As much as she hated it, there was no way to be _just_ Quinn, the girl who enjoyed listening to her records and spending what little free time she had working on her photography. If she didn't top all her family's high school achievements, she would never hear the end of it. She couldn't afford to be the disappointment of the family. She was already living in her sister's shadow as it was. The only thing that she had accomplished that her sister hadn't was the fact that she was the first sophomore to ever be head Cheerleader at McKinley. Frannie didn't become head cheerleader at her high school until her senior year. Even though she knew she would probably be a much happier person if she didn't care about her social status and popularity so much, she knew she wouldn't be able to shake it anytime soon. It was like a drug. Once she got a taste of what it felt like to have power, to be popular, she just wanted more. And even though she knew it wasn't healthy, she couldn't stop it.

She sighed heavily as she scanned the kitchen for something suitable to drink. There were countless bottles of alcohol spread out on the counter, from vodka to whiskey, to stuff she didn't even know. She ignored all of them, even though they were very intriguing and tempting too, and opened up the refrigerator. She found a few water bottles on the bottom shelf and picked one up. She closed the refrigerator door and just as she turned around, she practically jumped when she suddenly came face to face with Puck. "Hey, sweetheart." he smirked before letting his gaze drift down to the water in her hand, "Are you sure you don't want something a little stronger? I can make you something fruity and sweet, just like you."

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes and politely declined his offer, "Thanks but no thanks. You know I don't drink, Noah."

Puck grimaced, "God, you know I hate it when you call me that."

"I'm simply calling you by your name. Your _real_ name. I don't see why you don't like being called Noah. It's so much better than Puck."

Puck turned around and picked up a dark colored bottle and poured the liquor in his red plastic cup, "Noah is such a lame name. Whenever I hear it, I just think of some faggy rich boy who wears sweater vests or something."

Quinn just shook her head, "Whatever, Puck." She started to walk away from him but he reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her back. "Hold up, where you going?"

"Back to the party" she replied, taking her arm out of his grasp.

He scoffed, "You mean back to your corner? Come on, Q. Stick with me, I'll show you how to have a good time."

"I know what a good time is for you, Puck, and I've probably told you a dozen times already, I'm not that kind of girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go find Finn."

"He's hammered as fuck," Puck replied, before taking another swig from his cup, "Good luck having an actual conversation with him."

Quinn huffed in frustration, "He told me he wouldn't drink a lot."

"Sorry, that would be my bad," Puck chuckled, "I kind of convinced him to just throw 'em back and let loose."

She wasn't surprised at that. "You're a horrible friend, you know that?" She turned around and walked out of the kitchen, mentally groaning when she heard Puck's footsteps behind her.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help my bro out, maybe get him to quit that faggy glee club once and for all."

She sharply turned around, "Would you stop using that word?"

Puck smirked, "Getting a little touchy about your precious glee club, are we? Don't tell me Schuester converted you too."

She scoffed, "Hardly. The only reason I joined that stupid club was to keep an eye on Finn and spy for Sue."

"Whatever you say, Fabray. But my offer still stands if your looking for a good time, you know."

She rolled her eyes, "Not interested, Puck. Not now. Not ever."

He shrugged, "Fine. Your lost. I'll just take comfort in that pretty little redhead who's been undressing me with her eyes this entire time."

Quinn followed his gaze to girl across the room, whom she recognized as a fellow Cheerio. "Puck, she's a freshman. Leave her alone."

"So what? Everyone knows freshman are the sluttiest little things on the planet."

"She's only fifteen years old!" she exclaimed.

"And your point is? It's not like I'm twenty-five or some shit, I'm only a year older than she is. It's perfectly legal. I think."

Quinn just shook her head and walked away from him, "Fine. Go ahead. Have fun, Puck."

"Have fun being a loner!" Puck called back, his voice partially drowned out by the loud music playing. But Quinn had heard him perfectly and his words really didn't lift her already glum mood.

* * *

Jacob had been running for what felt like weeks. He hadn't stopped much, except for the occasional rest period. But even then, it wasn't for long. He needed to keep moving. The more he ran, the farther away he was from all of _them_. His legs began to quiver though, his muscles burning for relief. He slowed down until finally he just stopped. Now that he was miles away from Forks and La Push, he was starting to feel a little better. With everything that had been going on, he felt like his world was slowly suffocating him. He couldn't take it for another second. First he found out he's a werewolf, then he fell in love with his best friend, and then had to endure the torture of watching her pine for another guy, his mortal enemy no less. It all had become too much. That wedding invitation had been his breaking point.

He couldn't do it anymore. He wouldn't. He was done with that world. He was done with all of it, done with werewolves, vampires all of it. He was done with being a wolf. He figured the farther away he got from those parasites, the easier it would be for him to exist without the wolf. Then maybe, he could go back to being average Jacob again. The one who didn't have any responsibility, no cares in the world, except fixing cars and hanging out with his friends. Completely naïve to all the magic and monsters that lurked around. Who was he kidding? That Jacob died a long time ago. Consumed by a wolf.

He took a deep breath before phasing back into his human form. He stretched out his back and untied his only pair of shorts from his leg. He slipped them on and took in his surroundings as he did so. The trees were different here and no where near as abundant as back home. The weather here was a bit warmer than in Forks, even though it was night. He scratched the back of his neck before continuing his travels on foot. He walked for awhile until there was a break in the trees. He came across a deserted road and decided to walk along it, figuring that it would eventually lead him to civilization. Then he could find out where the hell he was exactly.

It wasn't long before he found himself in the heart of small town called Lima, Ohio. It was a weird name for a town, but then again it was no better than _Forks_ or _La Push. _He didn't believe the sign at first, unable to process the fact that he had run all the way to Ohio. Well at least now he knew there would be no chance of the pack following him. The farthest east they'd ever ventured was the outskirts of Montana. After aimlessly walking around the town for awhile, he passed a Laundromat and finally stopped. It was relatively empty except for a heavily tattooed man doing his laundry. Jacob looked down at himself and figured he was going to have to find himself a shirt and maybe some actual jeans. The last thing he needed was to get pulled over by the police for questioning just because he was aimlessly walking around in nothing but cutoffs.

He walked into the Laundromat, the door opening with the jingle of a bell. The man didn't look up though, since he had earphones in his ears. Jacob casually walked around, looking at the running dryers for some suitable clothes he could swipe. He looked back at the tattooed guy to see that he was walking outside for a cigarette break. His gaze drifted to a pile of the guy's clothes that he had just folded. The guy was pretty muscular and Jacob figured that he would be able to fit into his clothes. He took a deep breath before slowly walking up to them and quickly snatching a black t-shirt that was on top and the first pair of jeans he saw. Not wanting to risk being seen by the guy, Jacob figured he'd sneak out the back.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his newly acquired jeans as he walked down a deserted street. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, not that he knew anyways, and started mindlessly wandering about while trying to figure out his next move. He was deep in thought when the sound of a car honking shook him from his thoughts. Figuring the car was just honking because he was walking on the side of the street, Jacob moved onto the sidewalk. But then the honking continued and he sharply turned his head in aggravation.

A big black truck filled which a bunch of teenagers, jocks by the looks of them, pulled up beside him. One of the windows rolled down and a some guy stuck his head out, "Hey buddy, you lost?"

Jacob frowned, "Uh-"

"The party's off Maple and Central. You need a ride?"

Jacob started to shake his head, but the longer he thought about it, the more the idea intrigued him. After all what better way to escape his pain than with a ton of alcohol?

"Maple and Central, you said?"

The guy nodded and beckoned him forward, "Yeah, dude, come on, we'll give you a ride. It's not that far."

Jacob reluctantly walked over to the truck and opened the door before climbing inside. He really hoped they didn't notice the fact that he didn't have any shoes on. "So you from McKinley?" the guy sitting next to him, Tyler he learned, asked.

Jacob nodded his head, figuring he'd just play along, "Uh…yeah. But I'm new so if you haven't seen me around…"

"Nah man, we don't go to McKinley. We go to Jefferson." one of the boys seated upfront explained, "We're just crashing one of their parties. Puckerman and his boys always crash our parties and we always like to return the gesture."

Tyler looked him up and down, "You play football?"

Jacob shook his head, "No."

"That's a shame. You're so jacked, you'd be the perfect for our team. You'd be like a monster or something."

Jacob held back a scoff and stared out the window, "You have no idea."

The house they pulled up to was obviously owned by a wealthy family. Jacob could hear the music clearly from the outside. He figured the neighbors weren't particularly happy about this 'little' gathering. As he got out of the truck, he was hit with the overwhelming stench of alcohol.

"Dude, where's your shoes?"

Jacob looked away from the house to see that Tyler was looking at him questionably. Jacob looked down at his bare feet and then back at him, "Well, I…lost them."

Tyler arched his eyebrow before breaking out into laughter, "Okay? Do you need some, I've got my duffel bag in the back. I think I might have some spares."

"Um, okay. Thanks, man." Jacob said awkwardly as Tyler started rummaging through the backseat. He highly doubt he would have shoes big enough for his freakishly large feet, but he appreciated the gesture.

"Here, see if those work." Tyler handed him a pair of worn sneakers. Jacob took them and immediately slipped them on. They fit his feet surprisingly, although they were a little snugger than he liked. "Thanks again, man." he said as they walked through the front door of the house.

Jacob scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably as he wandered through the house in search of the alcohol. Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea. He had a feeling that no good could come from any of this. He didn't even really drink. Sure, he had one or two beers once or twice at a pack bonfire when he was particularly stressed, but he had never gotten drunk before. And he wasn't sure if now was the time to start. _Sure it is, a small voice said in the back of his mind, After all you've been through, you deserve to cut loose and drown your sorrows in alcohol. _

He captured the attention of a few partygoers, especially the girls, as he headed towards the kitchen. He didn't pay them any attention though. He finally found the kitchen and was pleased to see that all the alcohol was freely laid out around the counter, where he could take as much as he pleased. He immediately picked up a plastic red cup and poured himself something to drink.

_Bad idea, Jake, another voice said to him, Very bad idea. You'll just end up doing something stupid or hurting someone. A drunk werewolf could do some serious damage. _Jacob looked down at his cup and sighed. He was right. He could do enough damage when he was sober, if he was drunk, well he didn't even want to think of the damage he could do then. He walked over to the sink and dumped the liquor down the drain before tossing the cup in the trash. He sauntered over to the refrigerator and just as he wrapped his hand around the handle, he was hit with the most intoxicating scent he'd ever encountered.

The sweet, overpowering scent practically made his head spin and all his senses felt like they were on overdrive. The sensation was similar to when he smelled a vampire, but this was different. Very different. His heart started to pound against his chest like a drum for some reason. As if his body knew something that he didn't. He let go of the refrigerator door and left the kitchen without a second thought, his body feeling as though it was being pulled by some invisible ties. All he knew was that he needed to find out whose scent that belonged to.

* * *

**AN: Gosh, I really ramble during my AN's. I apologize for that. :/**

**P.S. - Oh and I changed the rating to T, just because 99% of this thing is, but there's one M rated chapter (the next one), and other than that everything else is pretty much T. (Unless otherwise posted) So, just so you know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So yeah, this chapter is definitely M.**

* * *

She had enough of this. She could think of a million other ways to spend her Saturday night and they would all be better alternatives to _this_. Quinn shook her head in disbelief as she watched Finn throw back yet another beer like it was water. Part of her thought about going over to him and taking him home. He was already hammered as it was. But it wasn't like he would listen to her. He never did, especially when he was drunk. Knowing Finn, he would probably just cause a scene or humiliate her in front of everyone. Yeah, no. She wanted to keep what little dignity she had left, thank you very much. She put down her water and glanced at her phone. It was still early thank goodness. She could still salvage the rest of her night. Maybe an _I Love Lucy _marathon would lift her spirits.

She was about to fish her keys out of her purse when she was suddenly overcome with the strangest feeling. She stopped her movements and straightened back up. She instinctively turned her head and her gaze locked with that of someone she had never seen before. He had to be in his early twenties at least. He was tall, _very_ very tall and towered over everyone around him. If she put Finn next to this guy, for once he would seem of average height.

This guy was staring at her like she didn't know what. He wasn't eyeing her like the football players usually did. He wasn't drooling over her like Jacob Ben Israel usually did. He was just staring at her. Her usual instinct when she found herself in these types of situations was to throw him a dirty look and immediately look away. But this time was different. It was unnerving, but she couldn't look away, not for the life of her. She was trapped by his gaze, his light brown eyes holding her there, drinking her in. Her heart was going haywire, beating rapidly against her ribcage as she stared at this beautiful stranger. _Get a hold of yourself, a small voice hissed in the back of her head, He is just a guy, a beautiful one, but still just a guy who, mind you, is not your boyfriend!_

Quinn blinked and quickly looked away from his heated gaze, breaking their strange connection. She tried to focus on anything but him, but that proved rather difficult for some reason because all she wanted to do was meet his gaze again.

She began to wonder if Finn was watching this. She looked over to see Finn laughing hysterically over some video Puck was showing him on his phone. He wasn't paying attention to her in the slightest. He was completely unaware that his girlfriend was being harassed by some freakishly tall stranger. She looked back at said stranger and her heart ached. Okay, maybe _harassed_ was too strong a word…But still…she didn't like this. She didn't like this, whatever this is, one bit. She pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning against and set out to leave but found that she couldn't get her legs to move away. Their was an imaginary pull there, keeping her there, wanting her to move closer to the stranger. She willed herself to look back in his direction and when she did, she found that he had disappeared.

Jacob hurriedly walked back into the kitchen, needing some distance in order to get his thoughts together. This was not happening. This could not be happening. Not now. God, why now? He slammed his hands down on the counter in front of him, the sheer force of it causing the bottles to shake, a few falling and shattering on the floor. Every muscle in his body felt tight and he almost felt sick. He couldn't have. He didn't. No, it was impossible. He did not just _imprint_. He groaned and pulled at the short hairs at the back of his neck. Fuck. He knew coming here had been a bad idea. Why didn't he listen?

What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't go back out there. He refused to. His life was screwed up enough as it was, the last thing he wanted was to drag some poor unsuspecting girl down with him. His thoughts betrayed him at that moment, as he pictured his imprint's stunning face, and all those previous thoughts went to hell. He _had _to go back out there. Every fiber in his body was demanding it. The pull was stronger than he could have ever imagined. He practically stormed out of the kitchen then, startling a few people who were on their way in.

What just happened? That was the question Quinn couldn't stop asking herself. That had to be one of the most bizarre things that had ever happened to her. She shook her head, not wanting to dwell on it anymore and set out to find Santana and Brittany to tell them that she was leaving. She walked down the hallway, searching for them, and just as she turned the corner, she slammed into something hard. She stepped back and her hand flew to her nose, which now really hurt. She really hoped it wasn't bleeding

"Are you okay?" a deep voice asked, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Her head shot up and she inhaled sharply when she found herself staring into the same piercing eyes that had enthralled her moments ago. She mutely nodded her head to his question, her hand falling back to her side.

God, she was beautiful. Everything about her was so mesmerizing, he almost couldn't stand it. He found his hands curling up into fists at his sides as a way to fight the urge to pull the beautiful creature before him into his arms. His jaw tightened as the need to just reach out and touch her grew more imperative by the second. The wolf inside was practically chomping at the bit.

Quinn wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, just staring at each other, but part of her didn't really care. She was content right where she was. She couldn't remember the last time she ever felt so…God, she couldn't even really describe what she was feeling. All she knew was that it was a feeling that she didn't want to fade away anytime soon. She swallowed hard, trying to find her voice again, before finally asking, "Do you want to dance?"

She had meant to ask his name, but that had come out instead. This had to be the first time her brain had ever turned to mush just because of a boy. _He is not a boy, she mentally told herself. _She looked him up and down again, taking in his ridiculously muscled body and agreed with herself. _Yeah, he was most definitely not a boy. _She looked back at him and he gave a curt nod, "Okay."

She was pretty sure her heart had skipped a beat. Another first.

She walked down the hallway and out onto the makeshift dance floor and could practically feel his body heat radiating onto her back as he followed her. _What the hell are you doing? A small voice hissed_. What was she doing? She really had no idea. She was starting to feel like this was a terrible idea once they found an open space on the floor, considering the fact that all everyone was doing was grinding on each other. _If he tries to rub up against me, I'm out of here, she thought to herself._

She looked back up at him and felt a little better when she saw the same uncertainty in his eyes.

He took a step towards her and gingerly placed his large hands on either side of her waist, as if he feared she would swat them away. He pulled her a little closer so the distance wasn't so awkward. His touch didn't make her recoil with disgust like when Puck tried to touch her. His mere touch caused electric currents to shoot through her veins in a way she never thought possible.

Quinn rested her hands against his chest since she knew it would be ridiculous trying to get them around his neck, a part of him she couldn't even reach without being on her toes. Being this close to him, she was able to feel how warm he was. _Wow. He's really warm. Almost hot, she thought to herself. Maybe he had a fever or something._ _He wasn't sweating though. _Even though it was pretty warm in the house, being close to his warm body wasn't uncomfortable. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

They probably looked odd to everyone around them, since they were the only ones slow dancing but Jacob couldn't care less about what any of them thought. He gently rested his chin against the top of his imprint's head and sighed. He really hadn't expected _this_ to feel so good. He couldn't complain even if he wanted to. It all felt too right. With all the pain he had been suffering though feeling as though it had been swept away. He finally felt like he could breathe again. Maybe imprinting hadn't been the curse he had thought it to be.

Quinn involuntarily shivered when she felt his warm hand start caressing the small of her back. She looked back up at him, her neck craning upward to do so, and locked eyes with him. His dark eyes were so intense that she felt her knees quiver a little under the weight of them. Without thinking, she touched the side of his jaw and before she knew it, they were kissing. She wasn't sure if he had kissed her or she had kissed him but either way it happened. It was a simple kiss. Nothing more. His hands didn't wander and he made no attempt to shove his tongue down her throat. She felt that same sensation she'd had earlier return, like an electric shock coursing through her, heightening all her senses, leaving her completely vulnerable and exposed.

She pulled back slightly and his eyes slowly opened at their separation. And then as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on her head, she realized just what she had done. She quickly stepped away from him and left without another word, disappearing into the crowd. If anybody had seen that little exchange, she was done for. She didn't dare look back. She didn't trust herself to.

His imprint had disappeared the second their lips had parted and Jacob had barely enough time to register what had happened. The wolf inside was hurt that his imprint had left without so much as a goodbye and the human part of him was very confused. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to let her pull a Cinderella on him. He was attached to her now. Where she moved, he followed. He had no choice. The more distance they had between them, the more it felt like he was suffocating.

She really had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to put some distance between herself and that guy before she did something else stupid. The house suddenly felt like a maze to her. She quickly headed upstairs, taking two steps at a time, and locked herself in the first room she saw. _Breath, Quinn, just breathe, she told herself, It was just a kiss. A small kiss. Not that big a deal. Nothing to pull your hair out over. _But it wasn't the fact that she had kissed a stranger that had her completely freaking out, it was the fact that she thoroughly enjoyed it…and wanted more.

Her scent led him upstairs and thanks to his wolf hearing, he could sense her movement, and hear her heart beating rapidly inside one of the rooms. He inhaled sharply as he stopped in front of the door she was behind. _Just apologize. Say you're sorry for kissing her, he told himself. You probably freaked her out that's why she ran. And once you get that settled, tell her your name for Christ's sake, and learn hers! _He scratched the back of his neck unsurely before bringing his hand up and gently tapping against the door.

She practically jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She looked at the door and hesitated, wondering if she should open it or not. It was probably some drunk people looking for a place to hook up in. Maybe it was Puck and that freshman Cheerio. She hesitantly wrapped her hand around the doorknob and slowly opened the door. The person she least wanted to see was standing in the doorway, looking down at her apologetically. She immediately took a step back, feeling that strange pull return, the one pulling her to get closer to him. "Look, I'm sorry about what just happened," he immediately apologized, moving out of the doorway and into the room with her. He then closed to door behind him. That worried her.

She opened her mouth to say something, but instead found herself unable to think of anything but the way his lips had tasted just moments ago. Before she knew it, she had stepped forward, pushed herself onto her toes, and kissed him. His hands automatically flew to her waist, steadying her, keeping her there. _God, did he know how to kiss, she mentally thought to herself._

Once of his hands left her waist and slipped to the crook of her neck, gently tilting her head back and kissing her at a whole other level. She really didn't think it was possible to be kissed senseless, but as of right now she felt her brain completely floating away and her body taking over.

Her lips were the sweetest, most softest things he had ever encountered. The wolf inside was howling with joy as they lips moved and molded together like sheer perfection. He couldn't help but growl when he felt her small hand lightly pull at the hairs on the back of his neck, her desire matching his own.

His lips traveled down her chin, down her neck. She threaded her fingers through his short hair and let out a soft gasp when he nipped on a rather sensitive part of her neck that she didn't even know she had. She shut her eyes tightly, enjoying the enticing sensation. She hadn't had an ounce of alcohol and yet she felt incredibly intoxicated. His heat was overwhelming. It radiated onto her and consumed her to the point where she suddenly craved skin-to-skin contact.

She placed her hands against his hard chest, intending to push him away, but she ended up doing quite the opposite, bunching up his shirt in her fists and pulling him closer. He abruptly bent down and grabbed the back of her thighs before lifting her up in a single motion, her ballet flats falling to the floor. His breathing became ragged when she felt her slowly inching his shirt up and he practically ripped it off in his haste to remove it.

_So much muscle_, Quinn thought to herself as she took in his incredible torso. Every part of him was chiseled to perfection. No wonder it had felt as though she had run into a brick wall earlier. He cupped her face with one hand, the other still holding her up to ensure she didn't slide down. She stroked his hard biceps and realized that he had a tattoo covering his right shoulder. Just when she thought he couldn't get any more attractive…

His heart hammered against his chest as he watched her slip off her cardigan and toss it carelessly aside. He started to wonder if all this was happening because of the effects of alcohol but then remembered that he hadn't had a sip of any and he didn't detect a hint of alcohol on her. He couldn't taste anything other than raspberries on her lips.

Her entire body was trembling with desire as he set her back down. Quinn exhaled sharply as she reached for the zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down, her heart pounding nervously with every tug. Her dress fell to the floor without a sound and she immediately reached for his jeans, wanting to keep his attention off of her semi-naked body.

His entire body trembled when he felt her small hands on the waistband of his jeans. He immediately stopped her hands, her touch already enough to send him over the deep end. And if he wasn't careful, he could end up phasing right then and there. So undid his jeans himself, quickly tugging them down his long legs. He hoped she didn't find it odd that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

He pulled her firmly against his chest when he had finished discarding his jeans, his lips seeking out hers. Their lips met and they kissed slowly, yet passionately, his tongue gently slipping inside her mouth. Her hands found their way back to his chest and she could feel his steady heartbeat beneath her palm. His large fingers slowly traveled up her back, leaving a trail of Goosebumps in their wake and her breath hitched in anticipation when he came across her bra.

This was definitely not how he expected things to go but he was in no condition to stop it. He knew that he should but he couldn't. He needed her. Every fiber in his being craved her. But that didn't mean he was going to treat her like some random girl he just wanted to hook up with. This, _she_, was more than that. So much more. This girl was his imprint. His soulmate. And if she allowed him to share this experience with her, he intended to treat her like one in every way possible.

He unclasped her bra after hesitating for a few moments and he gently peeled the material away from her body. She self-consciously moved her arms across her chest as soon as her bra fell to the floor with all their other discarded clothing. Jacob touched her cheek and tilted her chin upward so that she stared up into his eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat as his beautiful brown eyes bore down into her hazel ones, his forehead now touching hers, "You are so beautiful, don't ever doubt that. Okay?" She nodded and let out a sudden gasp when he literally swept her off her feet, holding her as if she weighed no more than a feather.

He gently laid her down on the bed that they had so been ignoring and propped himself up with his arms, hovering over her, careful not to crush her tiny frame. He pried his lips from the kiss she had just given him and stared down at her seriously, "Are you sure about this?"

Quinn looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah." She couldn't imagine stopping now. She couldn't bear the thought of all this ending before it had even started. She needed it, she needed him. She needed more of his touch because without it, she felt even emptier than before. He nodded understandingly and kissed her forehead, their breathing falling in sync with one another's. "Anytime you want me to stop, Just say the words and I'll stop. No questions asked."

She swallowed hard when his lips left hers and began leaving a warm trail of kisses down the side of her neck, his tongue occasionally swiping across her soft skin. His lips continued down to her collarbone and between her bare breasts. They stopped for just a second, planting a long kiss just above where her heart was before continuing their descent down her body. Her stomach trembled and her fingers threaded themselves into his hair as he showed her skin in hot kisses. Her hips bucked when his tongue teased her navel, tickling her tender skin. She gulped rather loudly when she felt his teeth graze the hem of her panties. She felt him tug and then when she looked down, she saw that they were gone, leaving her just as naked as he was. She immediately snapped her legs shut, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"Hey," he pecked her lips and looked at her deeply, "you're beautiful, remember?"

She blushed even further, her fingers mindlessly caressing the design of his tattoo on his shoulder, "So are you." she whispered quietly. It was true. She never thought of men as beautiful but he was definitely the exception.

He chuckled, a deep throaty one and shook his head, "I'm not so sure about that, but I'll take your word for it."

She cupped his face in her hands, her fingers caressing his jaw, before she brought him down for another kiss. He eased a little bit of his weight on her and gently nudged her legs apart before settling himself in between them. He then showered every inch of her face with kisses, determined to slow things down. He didn't want to overwhelm her, although she was definitely overwhelming him. At least his wolf anyways. And as much as he wanted her, he didn't want to push her into something she didn't really want or wasn't ready for. He pulled away and leaned down, running his nose up and down the column of her throat and a type of humming noise emitted from his chest. Almost like purring.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held his gaze as he wrapped her legs around his hips. She sucked in a sharp breath when she felt him nudge her entrance before sliding inside. Her hands flew to his back, her nails digging into his skin. She had to bite back her scream when she started to feel him stretch her to the point of pain. It was a pain deep inside her body; an ache that made her whole body tense and close in on itself. Only when she felt his thumb against her cheek did she realize that tears had come unbidden.

_Enough Jacob. Stop this, the noble voice in his head growled, You taking this too far. You're taking advantage of her._ The wolf inside snarled at the mere thought of stopping now. He swore when he saw her choking back tears and then he realized that she had never done this before. She was a virgin. "Keep going," she managed to choke out, her heels digging into his lower back, igniting a low growl from him.

He looked at her uncertainly before taking her hips and plunging the rest of his length inside her. She couldn't help but scream as another growl ripped through him. He filled her to the utmost capacity, her muscles squeezing him with every breath. He abruptly reached for the headboard, his grasp splintering the wood. A violent tremor ripped through his body and he stilled. What if hurt her? What if he lost what little he control he already had and got carried away? His thoughts drifted to Sam and Emily and he grimaced at the thought of ever hurting his imprint like Sam had done to Emily. Jacob knew it had been an accident but if he ever hurt her…he glanced down at his imprint, who was looking at him curiously.

"Are you okay?" she asked tentatively, her hand cupping his face.

"I don't want to hurt you…I mean, more than I already have." he said with a slight grimace.

Her thumb brushed across his lips and she stared into his brown eyes, silently reassuring him that he wouldn't. He leaned down and kissed her temple, giving a slight nod.

She clung to him tightly as he began moving, rotating his own hips, plunging deep inside her, making them both moan simultaneously at the feeling of stretching and being stretched. He began rocking his hips into hers with slow but deep strokes, his gaze never leaving hers. He watched for her reaction every time he thrust into her accepting body, becoming more aroused by the sweet sounds of pleasure that escaped her lips by the second. She could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of her, filling her to the brink over and over again, driving her mad with pleasure.

She ran her hands up and down the length of his back, loving the feeling of his muscles ripple beneath her fingertips. The sensation sent shivers down her spine. The bed began to shake erratically with his thrusts, with their intimate dance. Drops of sweat rolling down his back as he sped up, driving in and out of her body. Her toes curled as his thrusts became deeper, more powerful. They were both so close. She could feel it. He buried his face into her neck and sucked on her skin as he increased his speed. With one final earth shattering thrust, she cried out and clung to his body as his hot seed filled her and his warm cock throbbed inside her body. He kissed her face everywhere that his lips could reach as their bodies both quaked from their simultaneous orgasms. His body finally relaxed and he gently rolled off of her but not before taking her with him. She rested her head against his chest and almost immediately fell asleep.

The next morning…

Quinn shifted in her sleep and mentally groaned when sunlight shone through her eyelids, waking her up long before she wanted to. She sighed and snuggled up against her freakishly warm pillow. Her eyes fluttered open at that thought and she realized that she was not resting her head on a pillow, but on somebody's chest. She blinked a few times and then took in the position she was in. Her cheeks immediately reddened and she quickly shimmied out of her sleeping buddy's arms without waking him. She pushed herself in an upright position and all the memories of the previous night came back to her in an instance.

She bit her thumb as she took in her own nakedness. Yeah, last night definitely hadn't just been a very vivid dream. She quietly tossed the sheet covering her body aside and slipped out of bed. She hissed in pain when she stood up and immediately grasped the nightstand for support. Ow. She was definitely not used to being sore down _there_. She spotted her underwear near her feet and instantly knelt down to pick them up. She winced in pain as she came back up and as she got a closer look at them, she realized that her panties were nothing more than some scraps of fabric. Great. Now she didn't have any underwear to wear home.

She began picking up the rest of her clothes that were sprawled across the room and began putting them on at a leisurely pace. She looked back at her mystery lover and part of her couldn't help but hope that he would wake up before she left. But then another part of her, the part that had opposed this whole tryst, reminded her that he probably thought this was just one night stand and was hoping they wouldn't have one of those awkward morning after moments.

But then again, last night definitely hadn't just been about sex. They had shared a deep connection. Or at least so she thought. The intimacy of it all threw her for a loop. Yes, she knew that sex was an intimate act in itself, but what she had done last night with him…she just knew that there had been more to it than just lust. They had spent the night feeling each other's skin, learning ever inch of it, teaching each other using their bodies. She bit her lip unsurely. Maybe she was just over thinking all of it. Maybe it hadn't been all that. Maybe it had just been meaningless sex. She looked back at him and weakly smiled at the sight of his freakishly large frame taking up a majority of the bed, his legs even hanging off the edge. She sighed heavily before picking up her purse and quietly leaving the room.

She managed to leave the house undetected. Thankfully she had driven herself to the party. She wasn't sure she would be able to make it home with all the tenderness in between her legs if she walked. She was just glad that her parents were out of town for the weekend. They would murder her if they ever found out she had stayed the entire night at some party. But if they ever did find out, at least she would be able to tell the truth for the most part. Did she do drugs at said party? No. Did she drink alcohol? Nope. Not an ounce. Did she have sex with a stranger? Yes. Four times. Like she said, for the most part.

As she drove home, the guilt of what she had done began to seep in. She had cheated on her boyfriend and broken her vow of celibacy all on the same night. But if Finn had just paid attention to her more and not that man hands and Glee club and just acted more like her boyfriend, she never would've been alone at the party and never would've giving her virginity to a complete stranger. Right?

She sharply slammed her car door shut when she reached her house and walked up the driveway. She fished through her purse for her keys and when she pulled them out, they automatically slipped out of her hand when she realized that they hadn't used a condom.

Jacob yawned sleepily and rolled onto his side, his arm extending and searching for his imprint. His eyebrows furrowed when he got nothing but air and quickly opened his eyes. She wasn't there. He pushed himself into an upright position and looked around the room where he found no sight of her. Her scent lingered around him, taunting him, but he couldn't sense her or hear her heartbeat. This unsettled his entire being, especially the wolf. He gruffly tossed the sheets aside and quickly gathered up his clothes before dressing. Once he had all his clothes on, he headed down the stairs.

The house was a complete wreck, he noticed as he made his way through the house. There were a few people passed out in various places and he felt a little better knowing he hadn't been the only one who had a sleep over. He walked out of the house and instantly groaned at how bright it was outside. He was so used to the gloomy weather of Washington that even when it was sunny there, it wasn't nearly as bright as it was here. He crossed the lawn and walked out onto the sidewalk, looking both left and right. He inhaled deeply before allowing his feet to take him left. Even though he was in a strange town and had no idea what was where, at least he would be able to find his imprint.

But what if she didn't want to be found? There had to be a reason she left so abruptly, right?

_Well, yeah you dumbass. It's because she doesn't want to see you again, a voice told him, You're just a one night stand to her. Nothing more. If she had wanted to see you again, she would've left a number or told you her name or something. _But she didn't and she hadn't.

Despite all these thoughts, he kept walking, with more determination than before. Screw all that. She didn't even know him. But once she did, he was sure she would realize that they were meant to be together. Yeah, there was no way in hell he was about to let his imprint go just like that.

Her entire body froze right there on her front porch and she was pretty sure her heart had stopped beating. No, no, no…Get a hold of yourself, Quinn, she scolded herself. _Yes you had unprotected sex but that does not mean that you are…_ She couldn't even say it. She started furiously shaking her head as she struggled to get her key in the slot. Once she got inside, she practically ran upstairs to her room. Her hands started to shake and she was pretty sure she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown or something. Wait a minute! She spun around and quickly walked over to her nightstand. She hastily yanked it open and was so relieved when she saw her birth control pills. Thank God for the pill! Yes, she remembered taking it yesterday morning! Oh sweet Jesus, for once she was happy that she got insufferable cramps once a month. She was so happy she could cry! She practically did a happy dance. At least that was some protection. But still, there was still a chance that she could be… No. She would not allow her body to conceive a baby. There was no way in hell that she was pregnant. No way.

* * *

**AN: Again, if you want more, just let me know! **

**And if I do end up continuing, since I immersed Quinn in the Twilight world with _Beautiful Disaster_, This time around I thought I'd immerse Jacob in the Glee world. With the occasion appearance of some Twilight characters. Maybe. Just thought I'd let you all know of my plan. If I continue, that is ;) So I'm thinking, five reviews, I'll continue. Sound good?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It's greatly appreciated! So guess I'm continuing with this story! I'm totally cool with that, I just graduated HS, I've got more free time now. lol**

** So I've been rewatching some season one episodes and I gotta say, I miss how it used to be. You know? I mean, every season of Glee is awesome and different in its own way, but wow, it seems like forever aago that the first season aired. Chris Colfer looks like such a baby. In fact, they all do, in a way. lol. And I almost forgot some of the hilarious things that came out of Sue's mouth. **

**Anyways, I want to say that everything up until the episode _Preggers_ has happened in this thing, but I'll let you know if otherwise. **

**Unfortunately there's no Quinn/Jacob interaction in this chapter, yeah I know, sad face, but don't be too mad. It won't be that way for long!**

**Another thing, sorry this is so long. I wasn't sure if I should break it up in two chapters again. Decided against it. If it bothers ya, just tell me, and I'll be sure to make my future chapters shorter. **

**Read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Jacob hadn't been walking more than ten minutes before his feet stopped in front of a picturesque two-story house, painted white and with the greenest yard he'd ever seen. The house looked like something out of a magazine. He sharply inhaled and found that his imprint's scent was all around him, reassuring him that he was in the right place. He walked up the driveway, past the nice Mercedes parked there and stopped in front of the large door. He ran a hand through his hair before raising it to knock. He hesitated for a moment. _What the hell was he going to say? Hey, remember me? We just shared an incredible night together. Oh and by the way, I didn't get a chance to mention it earlier but I'm a werewolf and you're my soulmate. Can I come in? _He dropped his hand and took a step back. He had no idea what he was going to do or say when or if she opened that door. All confidence that he previously had before completely disappeared. He needed a game plan. He took a deep breath and reluctantly headed back down the driveway, away from his imprint. He needed to figure out a game plan. Or something.

Once he was back on the sidewalk, he sat down on the curb and wracked his brain for a good way to proceed. God, what the hell was he supposed to say to her? He really wished their was some type of manual for these situations. He glanced back at his imprint's house and just noticed the vast amount of trees behind it. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he pushed himself off the curb. The sight of all those trees so close to those houses reminded him of Bella's house and how it was right next to the woods. He had spent countless nights watching over her in his wolf form behind those trees, that is, when her leech lover wasn't around.

He walked back towards his imprint's house and leapt over the white picket fence near the side of the house and continued walking through her backyard. Unlike Bella's home, where there were no boundary lines or fences that separated the backyard from the forest, his imprint's backyard had a white picket fence that surrounded the house. He glanced back up at the house and noticed the balcony up above. He was almost positive that was where his imprint's room was. He looked back at the trees in front of him and quickly hopped over the small fence. He really needed to get out of his human skin for a while. Once her house was out of sight, he stripped himself of his clothes and tied them all to his leg before phasing. Maybe going for a run would help him think of something rational to say to his imprint.

* * *

He hadn't been running for long when he suddenly heard a loud pop! nearby. He stopped for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion before deciding to check it out. Once he made it to a break in the trees, he phased and quickly put his clothes on. He walked out onto the road and looked left before glancing right. Almost immediately he spotted the cause of the loud popping noise he had heard. There was a car parked on the side of the road, a few yards away, with what looked like a short brunette standing by it, staring down at the front wheel. He walked up to the silver Honda and to the girl, "Is everything alright?"

The girl jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and looked up at him with big brown eyes, "Huh?"

"I asked if everything was alright?"

"Oh," she looked back at her car and shook her head before looking back at him, "No not really. I've got a stupid flat tire," she huffed in frustration, kicking said tire for effect.

"Do you want my help?" he offered, already kneeling down to inspect the damage.

"Well, I called a tow truck guy, er- person. He said he would be on his way and that he would fix it."

He stood back up and looked down at the girl, "I know a thing or two about changing tires. Besides, that tow truck guy will probably charge you a couple hundred bucks for something I could do for free."

"_A couple hundred bucks?" _she repeated, her mouth agape, "_To change a tire?"_

He gave a small shrug, "They really like to swindle people. Especially pretty girls."

The girl smiled brightly, "You think I'm pretty?"

He swallowed hard at the flirtatious look this girl was giving him, "Uh, yeah…sure."

He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "So, do you have a name?"

The girl nodded her head and held out her hand, "Rachel Berry."

Jacob grasped her tiny hand and gave it a firm shake, "Nice to meet you. I'm Jacob Black." he let go of her hand, "So do you want me to fix this tire for you or not?"

Rachel nodded her head enthusiastically and stepped back to give him some space, "Yes, please."

He started walking around to the trunk, "Do you have a spare on you?"

"Yes," she skipped over to him and unlocked the trunk for him.

Jacob peered inside to find what looked like glittery costumes and sheet music, among many other theater related junk. He pushed some boxes aside and found the spare tire, "Are you in a musical or something?" he asked her as he lifted the tire out of the trunk with ease.

"In a way. I keep all of that there in case I have an emergency performance of some kind." she explained, "It's always good to be prepared."

He chuckled and took the car jack that she had just handed him, "I guess so."

"So, are you from around here?" Rachel inquired, leaning against her front car door, "Because Lima's a small town and I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm not from around here. I was only passing through but something inside me told me I should stay awhile longer."

"Really?" He couldn't help but notice the utter excitement in her voice.

He nodded, "Yeah, but I'm kind of homeless at the moment. I need to find a-"

"You could stay with me." she interrupted.

Jacob looked up at her, his eyebrow arched, "What?"

Rachel fervently nodded her head, "Yeah, why not?"

Jacob popped the spare tire onto her car and looked at her, "But you don't know me. I mean, I could be a complete psychopath for all you know."

She folded her arms across her chest, "_Are_ you a complete psychopath?"

He shook his head, "No. But that's not the point. You don't just invite a complete stranger to come and live with you." Who was he to talk? He slept with a complete stranger last night!

"Yeah, you're right." she said quietly, "I guess that was kind of naïve of me to suggest such a thing. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I really appreciate the offer though," he said, pushing himself off his knees and standing upright, "Are all people in this town so…" he chuckled, "…friendly?"

She all but snorted, "Hardly."

"Well," he wiped his hands on his jeans, "your spare's all ready to go."

"Thank you, Jacob" she said politely, opening her car door and sitting down on the driver's seat, "Is there anywhere I can drive you to?"

He shook his head, "I don't know this town really well, remember? But thanks for the offer, Rachel. Maybe I'll see you around."

She nodded and shut her car door before turning on the ignition. She put her seatbelt on and glanced at her rear view mirror, watching as Jacob walked away from her. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do next. He didn't have anywhere to go, he said that himself. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and hastily got out of her car. "Jacob! Wait!"

Jacob heard her voice and turned back around, looking at her curiously as Rachel beckoned him back to her car. "Is everything alright? Is the tire bad or something?" he asked once he finished jogging back to her.

She shook her head, "No it's fine. Get in my car."

He blinked, "What?"

"I said, get in my car," she repeated, sharply closing her door and unlocking the passenger side, "You're coming with me."

Jacob looked at her oddly, "Are you crazy or something?"

She frowned and shook her head, "I don't think so, but I would feel horrible if I just left you here to aimlessly wander without knowing a soul here. Besides, I don't think it's legal."

He couldn't help but chuckle and reluctantly walked around her car before getting in. Even though this girl was a little odd, he really didn't have anything to lose. If _she _ended up being the psycho, he could easily handle himself. "Jesus, your car is tiny." he muttered as he tried to move the seat so that he had room for his legs.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized, looking over at him sympathetically, "My friend Finn has the same trouble, he's really tall too but nowhere near as tall as you are."

"It's okay," he replied once he got comfortable, "I'm good now."

She nodded and started her car again, lowering the volume of the radio before pulling back onto the road.

"So…Jacob," Rachel started, after spending about ten minutes in silence, "Do you always travel to strange towns on your own?"

He chuckled, "No, not usually."

"So why are you here in Lima anyways?" she glanced over at him, "Did you just decide to walk here? What's your story? Are your parents super tall too? Do you have a girlfriend?"

He looked over at her, "You ask a lot of questions, you know that?"

She nodded her head, a smile still on her face, "Yeah, I've been told that several times over the years. You still haven't answered my question."

He laughed, "Which one?"

"What brings you to Lima? Surely not because of all amazing sights."

"Well, if you really want to know, I ran away from home."

Her jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "Uh, yeah."

"That's so…dangerous." she whispered, her eyes wide with excitement, "I wouldn't ever be able to make it on my own without my two dads. Although when I was younger I tried several times to run away to New York City to get my career going but it never really worked out as you can tell."

Jacob stared ahead, "Yeah. I've just been going through a really shitty time back home and I needed to escape it all. I didn't really have a set destination in mind when I left, but somehow I ended up here." _And now I know why, he thought to himself. _The mere thought of his imprint caused his heart to painfully constrict in his chest.

"Interesting," she mused, "So how old are you exactly?"

"How old are _you_?" he asked, briefly taking in her wardrobe. Her outfit was a cross between that of a grandmother and a toddler. If that was even possible.

"Sixteen," she responded, "You?"

"Seventeen." he replied.

She stared at him in disbelief, "No you're not."

He smiled, "Yeah, actually I am."

She looked him up and down and shook her head, "You certainly don't look seventeen. Twenty-one at the least but not-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Puberty hit me kind of hard I guess." he said with a small shrug.

"You're lying."

He scoffed, "And why would I lie?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, but I just don't by it. You do not look seventeen. At all."

"Well, I am. I don't know what else to tell you."

"Let me see your driver's license or something." she demanded, holding out her hand.

"I don't have it on me. I don't have anything on me." he replied, patting his jean pockets to show that he didn't.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "So you run away from home and you don't even bother to bring an ID or a cell phone? What if someone were to kidnap you or something?"

Jacob couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "I think I could handle myself in any time of dangerous situation, Rachel. I can be a real beast when I want to."

She made a face, "If that's some kind of sexual innuendo, then-"

"No, it's not," he said rather quickly, "Just me trying to be funny, I guess. No sexual innuendo whatsoever." he reassured, suddenly feeling very awkward and embarrassed.

"It's okay," she said with a wave of her hand.

* * *

After that, Rachel started to tell Jacob _all_ about her life and all the woes of being a sixteen year- old girl with a lot of talent.

"…I had specifically told him when I joined Glee club that anything from _West Side Story _goes to me, but does he listen? Of course not because Mr. Schue hates me!" she exclaimed, "Maria is _my _part. Natalie Wood was a Jew, I'm a Jew. I've had a very deep, personal connection to this role since the age of one." Jacob didn't see how that was possible but nodded his head nevertheless. "So as of now, I've quit Glee club in order to further my stardom by taking on the lead role in the school musical, _Cabaret_." she continued.

He scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know what _Cabaret_ is, but congratulations, I guess."

She shot him a incredulous look before sighing, "I guess shouldn't be so surprised. I mean, you are a guy."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I rather like that about myself."

She then stopped the car and Jacob turned his head to look at his surroundings.

"Well, we're here. This is it. My house." she stated, unbuckling her seatbelt as Jacob glanced out the window.

"It's nice," he commented, although it didn't compare to his imprint's home. He opened the car door and stepped out, sighing in relief when he was able to stretch out his long legs.

"Come on, Jacob." Rachel beckoned, practically skipping up to her front door before fetching her keys from her small purse. Jacob closed the car door and with a few strides, he was standing right next Rachel. "Are your parents home?"

She shook her head and pushed the door open before stepping inside, "Nope, my dad's are at yoga, but don't think that just because we're alone-"

"You don't have to worry about that, Rachel." he said, closing the door behind him, I'm taken."

Rachel whipped her head around and her face fell a little, "Really?"

He nodded, "Well, yeah, in a manner of speaking. It's _really _complicated."

She sighed and continued walking down the hallway, "What isn't complicated these days?"

Jacob didn't answer, for he was too distracted by all the photographs hanging on the walls, all of them of Rachel at various ages. "I take it you're an only child?" Only parents of one kid when crazy with all the photos like this.

"Yes, I am." she turned a corner and led him into her kitchen, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

He could feel his stomach growl at the mere mention of food. He had eaten a rabbit while running in the woods earlier but that nowhere near satisfied his hunger. "Um, food would be good, if you don't mind."

"Of course not! What would you like? Wait, let me see what we have first-" she opened up the refrigerator and peeked inside, "Hmm…Ooh! I could make you pancakes! I know how to make those!" She whipped her head around and looked at him expectantly.

Jacob took a seat at the counter and nodded, "Sure. I'll eat anything really."

"And we have bacon too! I'm a vegetarian but my dad Leroy loves his bacon," she explained, pulling out all the ingredients she needed before closing the refrigerator door with her foot.

Jacob sat and watched Rachel as she did her cooking thing and couldn't help but clasp his hands between his head as she rattled on and on like someone who had just drank a dozen cans of Monster. He knew girls liked to talk a lot, but this girl was ridiculous! He started to wonder if his imprint talked a lot like Rachel did. He hoped not, even though he was sure he would love her anyways if she did. Hell, he already loved her and he didn't know a damn thing about her.

"Jacob?"

He blinked and shook his head, looking back at Rachel, who was staring at him expectantly, "Huh?"

"Have you even been listening to a word I've been saying?" she demanded, her hands going to her hips.

"Uh, something about Glee club?" he guessed.

She rolled her eyes, "I had just asked you what your favorite musical was. Thank you for ignoring me, I _really_ appreciate it."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to zone out on you. I just have a lot on my mind."

She pushed a plate of rather burnt pancakes, drenched in butter and syrup, and some bacon his way. "Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and shoved one of the bacon strips into his mouth, "I can't. Not even if I wanted to. But thanks."

Rachel frowned, "Why not?"

He stabbed one of his pancakes with his fork, "Like I said before, it's all _very_ complicated."

She pursed her lips together, "Well, maybe talking about it will help _un-_complicate things."

He shook his head again, "I told you I can't. I just can't."

Rachel was about to respond when he heard the front door open, followed by, "Honey, we're home!"

"In the kitchen!" Rachel called back.

A few moments later, two guys around their late thirties, early forties, walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, pumpkin," said the one with the glasses before kissing Rachel's forehead.

"You guys finished yoga early today." Rachel commented, giving both her dads a hug, "Anything wrong?"

"Our instructor had eaten some sushi the night before and apparently it didn't agree with her," her other father explained.

"I don't think sushi ever agrees with anyone," the one with the glasses laughed.

One of Rachel's fathers noticed Jacob, "And who is this sweet pea?"

Jacob immediately hopped off his chair and extended his hand, "I'm Jacob, sirs. Jacob Black."

"Yeah, dads, Jacob. Jacob these are my dads, Hiram and Leroy Berry." Rachel introduced. "Dads, he fixed the flat tire I had gotten today." she explained while Jacob shook their hands.

"You got a flat tire?" Leroy repeated, "Where? Did you have your mace with you?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, dad. And no, nothing bad happened. Jacob changed my tire and I brought him here because he ran away from home and didn't have anywhere to stay. So can he stay with us for awhile?"

Jacob inwardly cringed. Did she really have to say that? "Actually, you know, that's not really necessary. I've been fine on my own. I don't really-"

"Why did you run away from home, Jacob?" Hiram inquired.

Jacob sighed, "Lot's of family drama, you could say. I needed space."

"Running away isn't a very smart thing to do, Jacob." Leroy said with a frown, "How do you expect to support yourself? Do you have money with you? A phone to contact your parents? Maybe we could talk to them for you-"

Rachel shook her head. "He doesn't have anything, dads. No I.D., nothing."

Leroy and Hiram exchanged a look before staring back at their daughter. "Rachel, can we talk to you for a moment…privately?"

Jacob heard Rachel gulp and stayed where he was as the three Berry's walked off into the living room. He sat back down and continued eating his pancakes, all while trying not to eavesdrop on Rachel and her fathers' conversation.

* * *

"Look, I know what you two are going to say and yes, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, taking in a complete stranger who I know nothing about but he needed help, I couldn't just leave him there to wander around…"

"Rachel, honey," Leroy clasped her on her shoulders, "Jacob is not a puppy. You can't just take him in because he was lost. He's a person. You don't take in stray people. Have horror films taught you nothing?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Daddy, he's not a psycho or anything like that. I feel like we can trust him. He just needs some help."

Leroy sighed, "You're only saying that because you have a massive crush on him, sweetie."

She scoffed, "What? I-what? No, of course not, t-that's ridiculous!" she stuttered.

Hiram chuckled, "And we don't blame you pumpkin, he is one mighty fine specimen."

Leroy nodded, "_Very_ fine."

"I will admit that Jacob is cute and very attractive but this isn't about me liking him!" Rachel exclaimed, "Anyways, he's taken!"

Hiram folded his arms across his chest, "That hasn't stopped you from pursuing that Hudson boy and he has a girlfriend."

"That's different, she's….well she's horrible to him…" Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel…"

"So what do you want me to do? Kick Jacob out? Dads, it's not like it will be permanent. And if he ever does something he shouldn't, feel free to revoke the invitation, but you can't just deny him now. It's the least we could do."

Leroy looked to Hiram, "Well, what do you say?"

Hiram pursed his lips together before sighing, "Well, if only for a little while…I guess it's alright."

Rachel squealed and jumped up, hugging both her dads, "You two are the best dads in the whole entire universe!"

They both smiled, "We know."

* * *

_Well, at least now I have a real place to crash, until I figure out what I'm going to do next, Jacob thought to himself, after hearing their conversation. _No more sleeping in the woods. Thank God.

"Jacob! I have excellent news!" Rachel practically sang when she reentered the kitchen, her dads right behind her. "You are no longer homeless!"

Jacob wiped his mouth with a napkin and smiled, "That's great."

"No hold on, there's a lot of things we need to go over. " Hiram said sternly.

"First of all, how old are you exactly?" Leroy inquired, looking him up and down.

"Seventeen." both Jacob and Rachel replied. Jacob looked at her oddly before gazing back at her dads to see them giving him that same look of disbelief that Rachel had given him earlier.

"Seventeen, huh? You definitely don't look it."

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, I know. I get that everywhere I go."

Hiram cleared his throat, "Another thing. School."

Jacob grimaced. He really hated school and hadn't really attended for what seemed like forever ago. The story was that he was still on sabbatical. "School's not really a priority of mine right now. I was actually thinking of getting a job instead. You know, make some money so that way I don't have to live off of you guys."

"You're seventeen, Jacob. You should be in school. It'll be easier for you to get a job once you've graduated high school."

"But-"

Leroy looked at him, "Jacob if you want to stay with us, you're going to have to go to school."

Jacob sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Fine. I guess that's a fair deal."

"Don't be so glum, Jacob." Rachel touched his arm, "You'll love McKinley."

* * *

That night Jacob couldn't sleep for the life of him. He tossed and turned in his bed restlessly. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and ran a hand through his short hair. He looked around the room and sighed. The Berry's had set him up in one of their guest rooms, which was twice the size of his room back home. He glanced back at the alarm clock on the nightstand and groaned. _3:25_. He kicked his covers away and jumped out of bed, walking over towards his window. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and sharply inhaled. The pull was back. That invisible bond that tied him to his imprint was pulling again, beckoning for him to go to her.

Rachel didn't live that far away from his imprint, so the pull wasn't that bad. He remembered one time when Jared's imprint, Kim had left town for spring break, and Jared had completely lost it. He said that if he couldn't hear her heart beating, the wolf inside went into a frenzy. Thankfully Jacob wasn't that far from his imprint for that to happen. Without another thought, he slowly opened up the window and jumped out. He landed with a soft thud and broke out into a run, phasing the moment he reached a break in the trees.

He stopped the moment his imprint's scent filled his nose. He made sure to keep in the shadows of the trees just as a precaution. The last thing he needed was to be spotted by some neighbor or something. He could hear heartbeat as clear as a bell from here. This instantly calmed his wolf.

It was steady heartbeat so he knew that she was sleeping. He yawned and stretched out his back before laying down. He rested his head against his paws, allowing the soothing sound of his imprint's heartbeat to slowly lull him to sleep.

* * *

He finally woke up a few hours later when he felt the sun's rays against his back, warming him to point where it got uncomfortable. His eyes reluctantly fluttered open and he blinked a few times before stretching again and standing up. He stared up at the sky and by the looks of it, it couldn't have been later than seven. He yawned and quickly headed back to Rachel's house, not wanting to get in trouble for sneaking away in the middle of the night.

Once he reached Rachel's house, he hopped back into his room, using the tree in her backyard like he did when visited Bella. He walked over to his door and opened it, only to collide with Rachel.

"Hey, I-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence for she abruptly started hitting him. "Hey! Ouch! What the-ow!"

"Where the hell did you disappear to?" she all but yelled, "I came to check on you like half an hour ago and you were _gone_!"

"I know and I'm sorry, I just went to get some fresh air. I like to go for early morning runs. I'm sorry. You didn't tell your dads did you?"

She shook her head, "No. They left early this morning, they wanted to enroll you in McKinley and get all that taken care of so you can start school this week."

"Great," he said unenthusiastically.

"You wouldn't happen to sing or dance, would you?" she inquired as she led him back downstairs.

He scoffed and shook his head, "Not at all, so don't even think of trying to get me to join that lame Glee club of yours."

She stuck her nose up in the air and ignored his comment.

"So why aren't you at school anyways? It's Monday, isn't it?"

She walked into the kitchen, "Yes, but my dads didn't want to leave you here all alone."

He chuckled, "Afraid I'd ransack the place?"

"Maybe," she laughed, "No, they just didn't want you stuck by yourself while they were out. So they let me stay home today. Not that I'm complaining. I hate Mondays."

He smirked, "Okay, _Garfield_. So what are we doing today then?"

Rachel's smile got bigger, "Well, you're gonna need some new clothes…"

His face fell, "You don't mean…"

She nodded wickedly, "Shopping."

* * *

Quinn walked into her biology class in a rather foul mood. She really hated herself right now. The second she had gotten home from that party she had told herself that she would erase all memories of _that _night and of _him_ but she couldn't, for the life of her, do so. In fact, ever since that night, _he_ was all she could think about. And that infuriated her more than Rachel Berry could ever do so. She sharply took her usual seat in the middle of the class and pulled out her binder, briefly stopping to glare at some girl who dared to look her in the eye.

She had practically spent all of yesterday with thoughts of _him_, lying on her bed, with about a million questions running through her head. Like, What was his name? Where was he from? Did he live around here? Was he popular at his school? Did he always sleep with girls he didn't know? But what irritated her most was her irrational desire to see him again. She didn't even know him and she yet ever since that night, she suddenly felt like she was missing a part of herself. She shook her head of the ludicrous thought. _It was a one time thing, she told herself repeatedly, You are never going to see him again. _With that thought, the anger and infuriation she had felt only moments ago had melted away and turned into…heartache? She fiddled with her cross necklace anxiously. _Get a hold of yourself, Quinn. You are seriously losing it!_

She had been so preoccupied with her inner turmoil that when she felt a pair of lips brush against her cheek, she practically jumped out of her seat. She sharply turned her head to see that it had been Finn, who now looked completely bewildered. "Woah, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she snapped, sitting back down and smoothing out her Cheerio's skirt, "I just hate being startled like that."

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized before taking his usual seat next to her.

"So how was your weekend?" he inquired, pulling a pencil out of his pocket.

"Fine," she replied, not taking her gaze off of the white board as she continued with the notes they were supposed to write down.

"Mine was alright," he ripped a piece of paper out of his binder and scribbled his name at the top, "I went to that party thrown by Michael Davidson, you know our linebacker, on Saturday. You should've gone."

Her jaw tightened momentarily. _I did, she thought to herself. _Seriously? He really hadn't noticed that she had been there?

"Anyways, it was pretty crazy, but a lot of fun," he continued, "Next time you should definitely go."

She briefly nodded her head, "Mm-hmm."

"I was so tired yesterday, from the party, all I did was stay in my pajamas and play video games. I didn't do too well since I was still hung-over. Sorry if expected to hang out or something." he said, gazing over at her.

"Nope," she said curtly, her eyes still on the board, "I was busy yesterday. In fact you didn't even cross my mind."

"Oh, well then cool." he said with a boyish grin.

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes.

The class had gone by slowly just as it always did. Once the class ended, Quinn quickly gathered her things and headed for the door, Finn scrambling to catch up behind her. "So do you want to come over tonight and study?" he asked once they out in the hallway. She shook her head. Whenever he said _study_, he always meant make out in his room. "Um, not tonight. I'm pretty tired as it is and I still have glee practice after school _and_ cheerio's practice, so…" Thankfully she didn't have celibacy club today.

He nodded, "It's okay. I get it. Now that you mention it I'll probably be beat today too. I never thought balancing Glee and Football would be so hard. Oh well, I'll see you at lunch." he leaned down and kissed her lips. She really didn't kiss him back but thankfully he didn't seem fazed by it and headed down the hallway to his next class without another word.

She lingered in her spot, her finger unconsciously touching her lips where Finn had just kissed her. Even though Finn wasn't the best kisser in the world and his kisses didn't make her knees go weak, she usually felt a soft tingle when he kissed her. She usually felt _something_. But not today. She didn't feel a thing. That really worried her.

* * *

Later after school…

"Hold that position ladies! Twenty more seconds and if I see so much as a quiver from any one of you I'll make you all run laps around the track! _Again!_" Coach Sylvester's voice echoed throughout the stadium thanks to her new megaphone.

Quinn stared ahead at the bleachers in front of her from her place on the top of the pyramid, clenching her teeth as she mentally counted those twenty seconds in her head. She could feel her bases start to tremble a little. "Alright!"

Quinn couldn't help but sigh in relief and looked behind her to see Brittany and Santana ready to catch her. They both caught her with ease, just as always. Coach Sylvester blew her silver whistle just as Santana set her back down. "Take five, ladies. No, take three. That pyramid was wobbly, and if you think we can make it all the way to the top with that, you are all sorely mistaken. You think this is hard? Try giving yourself laser eye surgery-_that's_ hard."

She patted Quinn on the shoulder as she passed. "Nice job, Q. That was as close to perfection as these lazy underachievers are going to get."

"Thanks, coach."

Quinn and Santana wandered to the bench and grabbed their water bottles.

"So Q, where'd you disappear to, at the party on Saturday? Me and Britt tried to find you again once we finished doing shots, but you weren't in your little corner." Santana asked curiously before taking a sip of her water.

"I was around," she replied quietly, taking another sip of water.

"Britt and I were so hammered by the end of the night," Santana smiled at the memory, "I don't even remember driving home."

"You know you shouldn't drive drunk," Quinn reprimanded, "You should've found someone sober. I was-"

"Nowhere in sight." she interrupted, "And besides, it's okay. Me and Britt are fine. No biggie."

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead grabbing her ankle and pulling it toward her back to stretch out her quad.

"So how long did you stay at the party?" Santana asked, bending over and touching her toes before pushing her right leg back to stretch it out.

Quinn shrugged and switched legs, "Not long. Why?"

Santana straightened back up and rested her hands on her hips, "No reason. But apparently two people got their freak on in one of the bedrooms and completely _destroyed_ the bed. I heard Michael Davidson bitching about it in Algebra. He wasn't able to repair all the damage before his parents got home so he's grounded for like two weeks."

Quinn swallowed hard, "Oh, well…um…do you know who it was?"

Santana tightened up her ponytail and shrugged, "No idea. I guess the room was deserted when Michael was cleaning up the next morning."

"You sure you weren't the one who got it on in that bedroom, San?" Quinn said teasingly, even though she was still ill at ease over the whole thing.

She scoffed, "I may have been hammered, but I definitely would've remembered being fucked that night. It was probably Puck and that young Cheerio I saw him with the whole night. He can't ever keep it in his pants."

Quinn glanced at the bleachers, not wanting Santana to see her face, "Yeah, probably."

Santana clasped her shoulder, "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"Dehydrated," Quinn lied, dropping her ankle and grabbing her water bottle again.

"So I actually enjoyed Glee practice today," Santana stated, causing Quinn to arch her eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

Santana chuckled, "Only cause Berry wasn't there today. I never thought I'd see the day when Rachel Berry missed a day of school."

"Yeah. Right. Kind of forget she wasn't there today."

Santana looked at her oddly, "How could you? The room was actually quiet for once. It was nice being able to hear myself think for once. Are you sure you're okay? You look…spacey."

"I think the heat is just getting to me," Quinn replied, briefly fiddling with her cross necklace.

"Well, practice is nearly over," Santana said, quickly glancing at her phone that was stuffed in her duffel, "that is unless Sue decides to make us run laps."

Quinn took another drink of water, "I hope not." Her legs were already ready to give out on her and on top of that she had this uncomfortable ache that had settled in the pit of her stomach the second she walked out of her house this morning. It only seemed to get worse by the hour.

* * *

When she got home, Quinn felt a little better, the uncomfortable ache in the pit of her stomach slightly going away. "Quinnie, you better head upstairs and wash up, dinner's nearly ready." her mother's voice came from the kitchen as Quinn dropped her duffel bag by the stairs.

"Got it," she replied, quickly jogging up the stairs and instantly regretting it when her muscles started to ache again.

She took a quick shower and once she dressed in some comfortable, yet cute, clothes, she headed back downstairs, the smell of her mother's steak filling the house. As Quinn passed the dining room on her way to the kitchen, she noticed that there were only two places set at the table. "Is Daddy working late again?" she inquired once she reached the kitchen.

Her mother sighed and handed her a basket of bread to take to the table, "Unfortunately, but now we get to have a girl's night. How does that sound?"

Quinn faked a smile, "Great. Just great."

Quinn ate her dinner in silence, half-listening to her mother talking on and on about the women in her church group. Quinn cut into her steak again and her stomach churned at the sight of the oily juices flowing from her steak. She sharply put her fork down, grimacing as the juices stained her mashed potatoes a disgusting off red. She quickly pushed her chair back and ran out of the room, her hand securely clamped over her mouth.

Thankfully she had made it to the bathroom in time before she threw up all the contents of her stomach in the toilet. She kicked the door closed with the back of her foot when she heard her mother coming up the stairs. "Honey, are you alright?"

Quinn wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just ate something I shouldn't have at school."

"Oh, okay. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No thank you." Quinn replied, flushing the toilet before pushing herself off the floor. She turned on the sink and quickly washed her hands then brushed her teeth. When she finished, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

The next day….

Jacob stepped out of Rachel's car and looked up at the school they had just pulled up to, letting out a long whistle. This place was twice the size of his high school back on the Rez.

Rachel walked up next to him and craned her neck up to look at him. "So you ready for this?"

He shrugged, "I guess. It's just school."

"So shall we go over the rules again?"

He rolled his eyes and opened the front door for her, "We really don't need to."

"But let's anyways. Stay away from the football players, except for Finn, Puck, Matt, and Mike, they're okay. The others will probably give you slushie facials."

Jacob nodded, "Right."

"And even though I'm sure you could hold your own against the entire football team," she briefly glanced at his bulging arms, "Don't get into any fights. My dads don't tolerate violence and neither do I."

He looked down at his schedule and nodded, "Got it."

Rachel peered at his schedule momentarily before walking over to his locker, "Unfortunately we don't have any classes together since you're a junior. This is your locker."

Jacob looked at it and practically yanked the lock off in his attempts to open it.

"Take it easy," Rachel said with a soft laugh as he struggled with the combination thanks to his large hands.

"So where's your locker?" he asked, stepping back and letting Rachel open it his locker for him.

"Right down there," she pointed to another set of lockers down the hallway, "So if you ever need me I'll be close by."

"Good to know," he replied, pushing all his books in his locker before slamming it shut. He then followed her to her locker and leaned against them as she unlocked hers. "So how are you liking your new clothes?"

He looked down at his simple attire of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt and shrugged, "I like 'em. But definitely not worth the three hours we spent in the mall yesterday trying to find them."

"One, we did not spend _three_ hours in the mall. It would've been a lot faster if you didn't grumble and pout the whole time." she put her history book away, "And two, it's not my fault you are freakishly tall and are impossible to find clothes that fit properly."

He snorted and folded his arms across his chest, "I could easily find clothes back home. Your town's just weird."

She playfully glared at him, "Yeah, whatever you say, Jacob."

Rachel suddenly sucked in a sharp breath and Jacob arched his eyebrow, "What's-"

"Hey, Rachel."

Jacob turned around to see a tall guy, but nowhere near as tall as himself, wearing a letterman's jacket making his way over to them.

The guy looked at him curiously before looking over at Rachel, "Who's this?"

"This is my friend Jacob Black, he's new," she explained, "Jacob, this my friend Finn Hudson, you know the one I was telling you about?"

Jacob nodded, "Oh yeah, you're the one she has a major- Woah!"

He jumped when he felt Rachel's foot slam down on his own. It didn't hurt but he definitely got her message. "I mean, you're the one she's in glee club, right?"

Finn nodded and held out his hand, "Yeah. It's nice to meet you."

Jacob took his hand and gave his hand a firm shake, "Likewise."

That's when he smelt it. _Her_ scent. He quickly dropped Finn's hand and his eyes darkened when he realized that _his_ imprint's scent was all over this guy.

"You okay, man?" Finn asked, "You're trembling."

Rachel looked him up and down, watching as he stared intently at Finn, "Jacob, are you okay?"

Jacob swallowed hard, unable to control the fact that his hands had curled into fists at his side, "Yeah. I'm great."

Finn looked at him unsurely, "Are you sure? You're looking at me in a weird _'I'm gonna kill you' _kind of a way."

"I just…I think I'm allergic to your cologne or something." Jacob replied, fighting his every instinct not to tear this kid apart.

"Oh, sorry, man. I'll go then." Finn glanced at Rachel, "Bye Rach, see you in History?"

"As always study buddy," she said with a chuckle. Finn grinned and walked away.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Rachel demanded, her hair hitting him as she whipped her head around, "You looked like you were seconds from _murdering_ him."

"His scent, I mean, he smelled peculiar for a guy." He was still shaking like crazy.

Rachel looked at him in confusion, "Well, you probably got a wiff of his girlfriend's perfume or something. Jacob maybe you should go to the nurse. You've started sweating."

"You said girlfriend? W-What does his girlfriend look like?"

She frowned, "What does it matter?" she touched his shoulder, "Let me take you down to the nurse, you really don't look well."

He shrugged her off, "Answer my question, Rachel."

She rolled her eyes, "She's blonde, she's got these ridiculously green eyes, devastatingly beautiful, the complete package. Now tell me why the hell you want to know this?"

Just then the bell rang.

Rachel let out a huff of frustration and grabbed his arm, "Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse."

"You go to class, I'll go." he said, pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"But you don't even know where…" she drifted off and watched as he bolted out the front doors, leaving her there all alone.

She really needed to figure out what the deal with that one was.

* * *

He practically pushed the doors off their hinges in his haste to get outside. His jaw tightened as he fought the urge to phase right then and there. He should've known that his imprint would attend the same school as Rachel did, since they lived relatively near each other. So why didn't it ever occur to him? He looked back at the building behind him and exhaled deeply. _She _was somewhere in there. His wolf demanded he go back in there and search every nook and cranny for her but he decided against it. She had a boyfriend.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair before pulling the hairs at the nape of his neck. Of course she had a boyfriend. That was just his kind of luck. The wolf in him snarled at the thought of his imprint in that Finn guy's arms and his whole body started to shake uncontrollably again. He really needed to learn how to control himself. He thought he had some control but this-this was ridiculous. If he ever came across his imprint again, he was liable to phase right in front of her.

He started to run, he pushed his legs as hard as they would go, desperate for the smell of the trees and the feel of the earth beneath his paws. Then maybe he'd be able calm down. Once he was in the woods, he quickly shed all his clothes, since he knew Rachel would kill him if he ruined them, and phased.

* * *

_God Dammit! _Quinn thought to herself as she bolted down the empty hallway, one hand covering her mouth much like she had done last night. She hastily pushed the door to the girl's bathroom open and ran into the first stall she saw before up heaving her breakfast in the toilet. When she finished she quickly stood up, completely grossed out that she had touched a school toilet with her bare hands. She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and tossed it in the bowl before flushing the thing with her foot.

What was wrong with her? First period had barely started and already she was throwing up _again_. She quickly opened the stall door and walked over to the nearest sink. She turned on the water and washed her hands before rinsing her mouth out. Maybe the cafeteria food was more lethal than she thought. She wiped her hands with a paper towel and smoothed out her hair before tightening her ponytail. Maybe she was getting the flu or something. She smoothed out her uniform and sighed in frustration. Of course with her luck she would get the flu at the most opportune time. She had Glee, she had Cheerios, she had too much going on! She could not afford to get sick!

* * *

**AN: Now I know morning sickness isn't supposed to kick in until like a few weeks into a pregnancy (or so I've read) but for the sake of this story, let's just ignore that little fact. Or let's just say that having a baby with werewolf genes just speeds everything up? How about that? I dunno...**

**Oh yea, there was some dialogue from Glee, not mine, and also from one of the Glee books, so that dialogue isn't mine either. Just to clear that up...**

**Anyways, please review, at least five, but preferably more ;) and I'll post the next chapter ASAP. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: BIG thanks to those who reviewed! And to those who didn't, please do! It takes like what? Ten seconds to write one? I'm not asking for much and it's not like no one's reading this thing because I see how many hits this story gets and I'm glad people are reading it, but i'd definitely like reviews too. And the fact that I have another chapter already done with and raring to be posted should pose as some motivation ;) So yeah...I'm in a good mood, so that's why I updated so quickly. **

**Some of the stuff that happened in glee will still be happening in this story, just so ya know. And there's dialogue from the preggars episode in here...so yeah...not mine. **

**This chapter isn't as long as the last one, so hopefully that helps.** **So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Jacob returned to Rachel's house sometime in the middle of the afternoon. He wasn't even going to bother trying going back to McKinley. He really hoped that Rachel's dads were still at work. He didn't want to try and explain why he ditched his first day of school to them. He walked up the pathway leading to the front door and wrapped his hand around the doorknob. It was unlocked. Damn. Someone was home. Well, either that or a robber was inside. _Please let it be a robber, that would be much easier to deal with…_

He stepped inside and whipped his feet on the mat before closing the door behind him. Almost automatically did he hear someone come down the stairs. He walked down the hallway and into the living room just as Rachel had reached the last step. He figured school had ended already.

"Okay, you have some serious explaining to do!" she exclaimed, looking up at him disapprovingly.

"Look, Rachel, I'm sorry, I just-"

"You ditched school on your first day, Jacob!" she yelled at him, as if he didn't already know, "That is not a good thing! You could end up getting an unfavorable reputation. Do you want something like that?"

"It won't happen again, I swear, but I can't go back to that school," he said with a shake of his head, "At least not yet."

"And why not?" she demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's really complicated, but I-uh I have some issues-"

"You bet you have issues." she sharply interjected.

He stared at her and she looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, continue."

"Anyways, I just…I have some issues being around people. I'm so used to being a…lone wolf you could say and when I'm around people, I can lose it easily." _Please buy it_.

Her eyes widened, "Like a disorder?"

Jacob nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess….but it's not that bad. I mean compared to other disorderly stuff…" God, he was just making stuff up off the top of his head…

"Are you on meds?" she asked tentatively.

He shook his head, "No, there aren't meds for my uh-condition. But like I said my condition is pretty mild." _Yeah, turning into a wolf is totally a mild condition, he thought to himself. _

She touched his arm, "So how can I help you?"

"I just, I think I should hold off on school for a week, maybe two," he said, taking a step back so that her hand fell from his arm, "But I can look for a job in the meantime, that way I'm not just lying around eating you out of house and home."

She shook her head, "That isn't necessary."

He pursed his lips together, "But I should. I eat a ton and I don't want to be a burden."

Rachel chuckled, "My dad's are both very successful, I think we can handle some extra groceries."

He frowned, "Still I want to make myself useful. I need to do something with my time in the meantime."

"Well, hold on. We still have to talk to my dads about you skipping school. But don't worry," she touched his hand and smiled brightly, "I am a _very_ convincing person. You just let me do all the talking."

Turns out Rachel was very convincing and later that day, her dads agreed to letting Jacob take a break from school for two weeks.

* * *

A few weeks later….

Quinn walked into school feeling jumpier than a sinner in church. Just before she had left for school, she had thrown up for the sixth day straight. This was becoming a daily occurrence. Usually it happened in the morning, but sometimes happened late at night. She didn't have any other symptoms except for the nausea and vomiting. She didn't have a fever, any problems with her throat, and she didn't feel weak. So that ruled out the flu. She just had little incidents when the nausea kicked in full force and then shortly disappeared as soon as she threw up. She was really starting to freak out. She had Googled her symptoms in hopes of giving herself a self-diagnosis the other night and they all had all referred to one thing. Pregnancy.

She shuddered at the mere thought of being…._that_. She just couldn't be _that_. No. It was probably something else, some new weird sickness, like the Swine flu or something. But it wasn't completely ludicrous, her being pregnant. She did have unprotected sex multiple times. _But I was on the pill dammit! It's supposed to give me some protection!_ She thought to herself as she walked to her locker. She sharply opened her locker and shoved her books in there and bit her lip. She couldn't be having this problem. She just couldn't. She was Quinn Fabray. Fabray's did _not _get pregnant in high school.

Quinn hastily closed her locker and locked it before heading to her first class. No. She was probably over thinking this. She wasn't really pregnant. She knew she wasn't. But even though she knew she wasn't, she made a mental note to pick up a pregnancy test after Cheerio's practice just to prove it true. She held her head higher as she walked to class, feeling a little better than she had before. God wouldn't do this to her. She just knew that he wouldn't. So there was no way that test was going to turn out positive. No way.

The second Cheerio's practice was over, instead of heading over to the Lima Freeze with Santana and Brittany, she drove to a drug store some thirty minutes away just to ensure that she didn't run into anyone she knew when she picked up a test. When she had gotten home, she wanted nothing more than to take the test but she knew that would be far too risky with her parents in the house. She told herself that she would wait until they were both fast asleep before she took that _test_.

Once she finished her dinner and her homework, instead of watching television with her parents, she locked herself up in her room and did nothing but pace back and forth, music from her Ipod softly filling her room. Music usually was able to calm her down, but not tonight. She collapsed on her bed and sighed in frustration. She was exhausted from practice and wanted to go to sleep desperately, but she knew even before her head hit the pillow, that sleep wasn't in the cards tonight. Not until she found out the result of that test. And even then she was liable not to get any sleep just the same.

Thankfully the hours passed quickly and when she glanced at her clock, she saw that it was past her parent's bedtime. She then opened up the two bottles of water she had on her nightstand and began drinking them. When she finished them both, she picked her Cheerio's duffel off the floor and rummaged through it, pushing past her sneakers and clothes until she felt her hand brush against the smooth, rectangular box that she had buried deep down to ensure no one came across it. She quickly pulled out the box and locked herself away in her bathroom.

She practically ripped the box open in her haste to get this over and done with. She then did as directed and when she finished with it, she carefully placed the plastic stick on the sink. She shut her eyes tightly, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself as she anxiously awaited for the result.

* * *

Jacob waited until Rachel and her dads were all sound asleep before sneaking out and heading towards his imprint's home. He knew it probably seemed creepy that he visited her _every_ night but he couldn't help it. He needed to be close to her. He still hadn't plucked up the courage to talk to her. He didn't even know how. He couldn't just knock on her door and say hi. He figured that once he returned to school this week, he could bump into her in between classes or something. Start from there, then maybe it wouldn't be so weird.

He stayed in his human form as he walked along the trees, his body feeling more relaxed with every step he took. When he reached her house, he glanced up and noticed that her light was still on despite all the other lights being turned off. It was well pas midnight when he had left. He wondered what she was doing up at this hour. He hoped she was okay. He could hear her heart beating rapidly. She was anxious for some reason. And in turn was making _him_ anxious. He paced back and forth, his eyes never leaving her house. Something was wrong.

* * *

It was time. Her hand shook as she picked up her pregnancy test, her eyes still firmly shut. _Okay, on the count of three, you open your eyes. One….two….three… _Quinn kept her eyes closed for a second more before opening them. She looked down at the test and the first thing she saw was that positive sign. The test was positive. That meant…she was pregnant.

She grasped the side of the sink with one hand for support but she crumpled to the floor anyways, her gaze still on her positive pregnancy test. No. She couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't. She couldn't be pregnant at _sixteen_. She couldn't look after a baby. She was still in high school!

She couldn't hold in the tears for another second. Pregnant in high school. So much for getting out of Lima and making something of herself. She was going to be stuck in this awful town forever. A true Lima loser. What would her parents say? Oh God. They'd kick her out for sure. No, they'd crucify her, _then _kick her out. Where would she live? How would she get money to support a baby?

This couldn't be happening. Dammit. Of course she would get pregnant the first time she ever had sex. Puck slept with countless girls and none of them ever got pregnant. Santana slept with loads of guys and she never got pregnant. It wasn't fair! Why her?

What the hell was she going to do? If anyone found out about this at school, her whole reputation would be flushed down the toilet. She could say goodbye Cheerios that's for sure. Sue would drop her the second she told her. She couldn't have a pregnant girl on her squad. God, people would turn on her in the blink of an eye when they found out. She would be getting slushie facials left and right on a daily basis. She couldn't tell Santana or Brittany. They said they were her best friends, but Quinn knew that they valued their popularity more. Well, at least Santana did. She would probably throw her under a bus the second she got the chance to be head Cheerio.

And Finn! What would he do when he found out? He would dump her for sure! And who would be there waiting in the wings? Rachel freakin' Berry. Quinn started shaking her head, her vision clouded by tears. No. Finn couldn't leave her. Once this all got out, she would be all alone. She needed someone by her side. She needed Finn. He was responsible. He was malleable. He was reliable.

_Uh, are you forgetting someone? A small voice in the back of her head asked her. Your baby daddy? Hello! _She didn't even know where he was! Not that it mattered. They were just a one time thing. She was never going to see that guy again. And even if she did and he found out about the pregnancy, there was a slim chance that he'd stick around and help her. She didn't need him anyways. Whoever he was. She had Finn. He was all she needed.

She pushed herself off the floor and wiped her eyes, taking one last glance at the stick to make sure it hadn't miraculously changed signs on her. When she saw that it was still positive, she put the stick back in the box and quickly unlocked her bathroom door, walking back out into her bedroom before heading downstairs. She needed to dispose of the test in a place where her parents wouldn't ever find it. She kept one hand over her mouth when she felt herself start sobbing again as she headed towards the back yard. Tears welled up in her eyes again and she bumped into a chair on her way out causing her to wince in pain.

* * *

Jacob was pretty sure he was close to losing his mind. He could hear his imprint crying from his place in his woods and it was destroying him. She was in so much pain. If he didn't find out what was causing it and try and stop it, he- He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her back door open. He pushed himself off the tree he had been leaning against and took a few steps back into the shadows when he saw her emerge outside. He hid behind the tree as an added precaution and peered from behind it to see what she was doing.

His stomach dropped when he saw the tears welled up in her eyes. She was practically sobbing. One hand was clasped over her mouth to control herself but he could hear her perfectly. He watched her closely as she unlocked the back gate and walked down to one of her distant neighbor's back yards. His eyes narrowed and he then noticed that she was holding some kind of box in her left hand. She quickly disposed of the box in a neighbor's trash bin, but not before looking back and forth several times, as if she were afraid she would get caught.

He frowned in confusion when she ran back to her house, quietly slipping back inside, tears still running down her cheeks. He looked back at the trash bin she had just been at and debated going over there for a few moments before heading over there. He carefully lifted up the lid and peered inside. It took him a few seconds before he found the box she had been holding. He immediately picked it up and examined it closely. It was a pregnancy test box. He was pretty sure his heart stopped. _Now hold on a minute, don't freak out, he quickly told himself, There could be a dozen explanations as to why she had a pregnancy test box. _He hesitantly picked up the box and tipped it so the stick fell in his right palm. He turned it over and read it. Positive.

He began furiously pacing in the woods again. She was pregnant. _His_ imprint was pregnant. No. She couldn't be. Maybe it wasn't hers. Maybe the test was her mother's or sister's, someone else. It couldn't be hers. Then why was she crying? _She was crying because she had just found out she was pregnant, that's why, you idiot!_ They hadn't used a condom that night and he never had asked her if she was on the pill or anything like that. Shit. It all made perfect sense. But that meant…he was the father. Christ, he was the father! She had been a virgin when they had been together and unless she had been with another guy since that night….No, he was definitely the father. He knew deep down that baby was _his_. Shit, a baby! She was carrying a baby! How-What was he going to do? He didn't know anything about babies!

* * *

Quinn quickly, yet quietly headed back up to her room when she finished disposing of her pregnancy test in the Johnson's trash bin. Now she needed to devise a plan. She needed Finn. That she knew. But he was never going to stay with her as long as she was pregnant with some other guy's baby. Not unless the baby somehow turned out to be _his_…

Wait a minute. What if….No. She couldn't do a thing like that. She just couldn't…right? _You need him! You have to do whatever it takes to keep him!_ But lying to him about something like this? She couldn't do that to him. He had always been good to her, even when she had been horrible to her. He didn't deserve it. _If he thinks it's his, he will stay and be there for you! He will take responsibility! _

_But it's not his! Another voice inside her head argued_. She knew Finn could be a little dense at times but he wouldn't buy it for a second. They never had sex so there was no way he could've gotten her pregnant. He'd know she was lying. But there had been that hot tub incident a few weeks ago…and it was a common misconception that a girl could get impregnated if a guy ejaculated in a hot tub with her in it. She remembered two jocks arguing about whether or not it was true last year in her geometry class. Maybe Finn would believe it… _Of course he will! He's Finn! _

_But there is another option you haven't thought of yet, a small voice whispered. You don't have to lose everything. You could keep your perfect life and nobody would have to find out about this. _She pursed her lips together. As much as she hated it, she couldn't rule it out as an option. There was a clinic like five minutes away and she wouldn't have to ask her parents for money. She still had much of her birthday money saved up to cover it. She could make this problem all go away and nobody would know about it. Her hand subconsciously went to her stomach. Something deep down was telling her 'no'. She dropped her hand and shook her head. No. _That_ was not an option.

She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. She didn't want to do this to him. She really didn't, but she had to. Now that she eliminated her other option, she didn't have any other choice. She didn't have anyone else to rely on but Finn. She needed someone by her side in all this. She wasn't strong enough to do this alone. She just knew she wasn't.

* * *

Without a second thought, Jacob headed back to Rachel's house. Shit, shit, shit. How could he be so stupid? What the hell was he going to do now? He was going to be a father! He slipped into his room undetected and hastily ran down stairs, praying that his loud footsteps didn't wake anyone up, and walked into the kitchen. He snatched up the cordless phone and quickly took it back up to his room.

He dialed the number as soon as he was back in his room and locked the door behind him as he waited for a response.

Ring…

Ring….

Ring….

"_Hello?"_

Jacob sighed in relief when he heard her voice, "Emily, it's-"

"_Jacob! Is that you? God, we've all been worried sick about you!"_

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "Yeah, look, can you talk? I mean, are you alone?"

"_Yeah. Sam's out on patrol. Is everything okay, Jacob? Are you hurt?"_

He shook his head and sat down on the edge of his bed, "No. I…I well, shit…I imprinted."

"_Really? That's wonderful!"_

He scoffed, "I'd hardly call it wonderful."

"_Where are you Jacob, anyways? Who's the girl? Is she Native American?"_

"I'm in Ohio, I don't know who she is, and no, she's not Native American."

"_Ohio? You ran all the way to Ohio?"_

"Yeah, crazy, huh? The pack hasn't been trying to look for me, have they?"

"_Well, Sam had the pack search for you after you left, for Billy's sake, but they stopped looking. They knew you'd come back when you were ready."_

He swallowed hard, "How's my dad doing? Is he okay?"

"_He's okay as he can be for having a son who ran away from home, Jacob. He really misses you and is really worried."_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, "I had to leave, Emily. I was suffocating back there. Everything with Bella and the pack, it just…it was too much."

"_I understand, Jake. So how are you doing? Have you talked to your imprint?"_

"Well, I haven't talked to her per say," _No, I just slept with her and got her pregnant_. "But I didn't call to talk abut her. Well, I mean I am, but I'm not. Look, I need you to do me a favor."

"_What is it?"_

"When you can, go to my house and under my mattress I've got some cash saved up-"

"_What a clever place to keep your money, Jake." _He could picture her rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Anyways, you think you can send it to me? I have an address."

"_Jake, what is this all about? Are you in some kind of trouble?"_

"No, I just need it to you know, live? For food and clothes?"

"_But Jake-"_

"Emily, please." he pleaded.

"_I…okay."_

"And don't tell anybody, please?"

"_I won't."_

"And please, swear to God that you won't tell Sam that I imprinted or anyone for that matter. And don't tell him where I am. I need some space. I need to figure things out. My head's already screwed up as it is and the fact that I just imprinted on some girl is not helping."

"_I understand, Jacob. And you have my word. What's the address?"_

"2442 Oak Lane, Lima, OH 45801."

"_And who's address is this exactly? Please, don't tell me you're a squatter."_

He shook his head, "No, I made this uh-friend and she's letting me crash at her place for a while."

"_And this girl isn't your imprint?"_

"No. She's just a girl I met. Look, I know this all sounds really weird and bizarre, but I'll explain it more some other time, okay? Bye Emily and thanks again." He quickly hung up the phone and nearly crushed it in his firm grip.

Well, at least he was going to have some money coming his way. That was good. But he was going to need to find a job. He wouldn't be able to support a baby on a werewolf's salary, which was nothing, but before he did any of that, he needed to talk to her. He couldn't postpone this for another second. She needed to know who he was, _what_ he was, and what they were. But most importantly, she needed to know that she wouldn't be going through this alone.

* * *

Quinn's stomach was full of butterflies as she walked into school. Today was the day she was going to tell Finn about her pregnancy. Her hands were so shaky that it took a few tries before she got her locker properly opened. She wondered if she should go over to his locker and talk to him or wait for him to come to her locker. She tapped her fingers against her locker, debating what to do. Maybe she should just wait. If she told him now, it would just ruin his whole day. She should tell him at lunch. That would be a good time. No, wait. That would be a bad time too. Maybe after lunch so that only half his day would be ruined? She bit her lip and continued to drum her fingers against her locker. She shook her head and slammed the door shut. She would figure it out later. She tightened up her ponytail and smoothed out her uniform before sharply turning on her heel and sauntering down the hallway to her first class.

She noticed him out of the corner of her eye but didn't bother to turn her head when he called out her name. He called her name again and she could vaguely see him walking towards her. She shut her locker and took a deep breath before walking away. Show time.

"Hey, Quinn, what's with the silent treatment?" he questioned, stopping in front of her, confusion on his face, "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

She swallowed hard, her gaze on her shoes before she allowed herself to look up at Finn with teary eyes, "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her blankly and Quinn almost wondered if he had heard her, but she was pretty sure that he had. She continued to babble on, apologizing for not telling him sooner and whatnot before he choked out, "Mine?"

"Yes, you. Who else's would it be?" she snapped, her eyes hot with tears.

Poor Finn looked so lost and confused and she knew she would hate herself forever for doing this. He started to stutter, "But we-we never-"

She sighed heavily, "Last month. Hot tub?"

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was recalling that particular moment. "B-but we were wearing our swimsuits."

She sniffled, "Ask Jeeves said a hot tub is the perfect temperature for sperm. It helps it swim faster." She looked up at him expectantly. _Fall for it, please fall for it. _

"Oh my god," he muttered, his eyes wide with fear, realization kicking in. He bought it. He started breathing heavily, "oh my god, oh my god…." Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, not because of the pregnancy, but because of the fact she was about to ruin his life when he hadn't done anything wrong.

He swallowed hard, "Are you gonna get a-"

She shook her head, tears still falling, "No." she whispered.

She walked into him and rested her head against his chest, fully sobbing now, "I really thought I had a shot of getting out of here."

For a minute, Finn just stood there, but then she felt his arms wrap around her, his hand running up and down the length of her back soothingly, "It's gonna be okay. I-I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

A**N: Quinn/Jacob interaction or should I say confrontation in the next chapter. Promise. **

**P.S.- Who saw those new Breaking Dawn photos of Bella, Edward, and Renesmee that were just released? It really makes me wish it was november, but then again I still want my summer. lol **

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Big thanks to those who reviewed! Here ya'll go, another chapter. So, read. enjoy. review! Please!**

* * *

Cheerio's practice seemed to drag on longer than usual for Quinn. She had just executed a perfect double flip that Coach Sylvester said belonged in the Olympics and which garnered her a much needed break. She walked over to the bench where Santana was resting at and smiled gratefully when she handed her water bottle to her. "Is it just me or is practice taking forever today?" Santana asked before wiping her forehead with her cheerio's towel.

"It's taking forever," Quinn agreed, taking a long sip of water before wiping her mouth.

"It's all Schuester's fault," Santana spat, "If he hadn't of worked us like dogs in glee, I wouldn't be so damn tired." Mr. Schuester had worked them with choreography the entire rehearsal.

Quinn sighed heavily, "Sometimes I think he forgets that we have to deal with Sue after glee."

Santana nodded in agreement, "He really needs to cut us some slack, nobody else is pulling double duty but us."

"You forget the football guys." Quinn replied, leaning over and massaging her calves.

Santana scoffed, "Please, like they actually do anything hard. All they do is sit on their asses as Coach Tanaka yells at them. We do ten times more work in a single day than they do an entire week."

Quinn glanced across the field, to where the football team was practicing, and spotted Finn almost immediately. He had his hands resting on his hips as he took a breather before continuing with his drills. Telling Finn about the pregnancy hadn't been as awful as she had thought it would be. Sure she felt completely terrible about dragging him down with her but she needed someone to help her and he was the perfect guy for the job. She just prayed the baby came out with her fair complexion otherwise she was screwed.

"Here comes Britt."

Quinn turned her head back to see Brittany jogging over to them, looking just as exhausted. She practically collapsed at their feet before rolling onto her back and laying down spread-eagled. "I'm tired," she whined.

Santana chuckled and tossed Brittany's towel to her, "Join the club."

"My feet feel like they're on fire," Brittany mumbled, her towel still covering her face. She didn't have the energy to remove it.

Santana leaned over and swiped the towel off of Brittany, "Tell me about it, I'm pretty sure I'm sweating out of every pore in my body. No me gusta." she looked over at Quinn, "How you holding up, Q? You've been acting funky these past few weeks. Everything okay?"

Quinn nodded, "I ate something I shouldn't have and well it didn't agree with me."

Santana stood up and stretched out her back, "Did you eat the chicken parmesan at Breadsticks? Because I swear, it may be the tastiest thing on the menu but it repeats on you like that," she snapped her fingers, "I tell ya I was barfing for _days_."

Brittany wrinkled up her nose, "It wasn't pretty."

"Yeah, I think so," Quinn lied, taking another sip of water.

All three girls let out soft groans when they heard Sue's whistle blow, followed by, "Alright ladies, back on the field. Break's over."

Quinn set her water bottle down as Santana helped Brittany off the grass.

Brittany sighed, "If she makes us do any more lunges, my legs are going to fall off and run away."

"At least we're not them," Santana said, referring to the rest of team who had yet to receive a break from Coach Sylvester.

"Yeah, I guess." Quinn said with a shrug as the three of them made their way back onto the field.

"If I die before practice ends, can one of you go home and feed Lord Tubbington?" Brittany asked.

Both Quinn and Santana nodded, small smiles on their faces, "Of course, Britt."

* * *

Jacob had been walking around town for the past few hours trying to find a job. So far he hadn't found a single place. There had been a job wanted sign at some restaurant, but they had turned him down since apparently he was too tall to be a busboy. Since when did height matter for a job like that?

He looked down at the want ads he had in his hands, scanning to see if he had missed anything. He sighed in frustration when he found that he had checked out all the possible places. He had told himself that he wouldn't confront his imprint until he found a job, that way she would feel easier about him if she knew he had some financial support. But damn, if he didn't find a job soon, he was going to forget that plan and just talk to her. He had delayed this for far too long now.

He glanced at the watch Rachel's dads had lent him and figured he'd start walking over to McKinley. Rachel should be finished with her rehearsals by now, and then maybe she could give him a ride home. He had been walking all day and really didn't feel like walking anymore. It didn't take him long to get to McKinley. He walked through the parking lot, on his way to the front of the school when he heard some loud pounding nearby.

He stopped and turned his head, seeing a large dumpster with some heavy cement blocks sitting on the lid. "Help! Would someone help? Please?" a voice asked from within.

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he walked over to the dumpster. He picked up the two cement blocks with ease and tossed them aside before lifting the lid up and back. He arched an eyebrow at the sight of a well dressed kid, with rosy cheeks and a pale complexion laying down on the pile of garbage. He kind of reminded him of Pinocchio for some odd reason.

"You okay?" he asked the kid, offering his hand to him.

The kid looked at him in surprise before reluctantly slipping his hand in his and taking his help, "I'm fine." he reassured, "I'm used to this."

Jacob frowned, "So do you regularly throw yourself in a dumpster?"

The boy shook his head and brushed his shoulder off, "No. Football jocks like to throw me in here every chance they get. Perks of being a loser." he looked up at Jacob and his eyes widened, "I'm Kurt by the way, Kurt Hummel."

Jacob nodded, "Jacob. Jacob Black. And you just let them throw you in there?"

"I don't _let_ them," Kurt snapped, "They're bigger than me and much stronger. I can't really fight them off now can I?"

Jacob looked back at the dumpster before looking back at Kurt, "How long were you in there exactly?"

Kurt shrugged, "Since my glee rehearsal ended," he glanced at his designer watch, "Which was two hours ago. Huh. Nearly beat my own personal record."

Jacob looked at him oddly, "Which is?"

"Two hours and twenty three minutes. But thankfully this time I had a magazine to occupy my time with." he said, lifting up his copy of People magazine.

"Wow, that's…sad." Jacob said with a frown.

Kurt just shrugged and put his magazine back in his bag. He glanced at the papers in Jacob's hands, "The want ads. Looking for a job?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. You wouldn't happen to know of a place that is hiring?"

Kurt adjusted his bag on his shoulder, "Actually, I do. My dad has his own business. He owns an auto shop," he explained, "And one of his mechanic's just quit…do you know anything about cars?"

"_Do I know anything about cars?"_ Jacob all but exclaimed, he then scoffed, "I've been fixing cars my whole life. Anything that a car needs repairing, I know how to fix. Do you think he'd give me a job?"

Kurt smiled, "I think he will." _God, he is so gorgeous, Kurt thought to himself. _

"You're a lifesaver? You know that?" Jacob grinned, clasping Kurt on the shoulder, the sheer force of it causing him to stumble sideways.

"Oops, sorry, you okay?"

Kurt laughed it off, "I'm fine. Do you know where Hummel's auto shop is?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Here, I'll right down the directions for you." he dug through his new Marc Jacobs bag and pulled out a sticky note and a pen, "I'll talk to my dad as soon as I get over there. Can I have your number? To uh-call you when's a good time to stop by?" he quickly clarified.

"Um ,yeah sure, it's 531-8919." He was pretty sure that was the Berry's home number.

"Thanks again, Kurt. This is really cool of you. I owe you big time."

Kurt chuckled, his cheeks still flustered, "Well you haven't gotten the job yet."

"Still, if it hadn't been for you I'd still be at square one," Jacob said appreciatively, "thanks again, man."

Kurt sighed breathlessly, "Anytime."

"So I guess I'll see you around. Here I mean," he said, referring to McKinley.

Kurt's eyes widened, "You go to McKinley?"

"Yeah, I went for a day but then I got er- sick, but I should be coming back this week."

"Great!" Kurt all but shrieked, "I mean…cool. I'll see you then."

Jacob stood there and watched as Kurt practically skipped away to his car. _This town was just full of all sorts of characters wasn't it? He thought to himself. _

* * *

The second Coach Sylvester blew her whistle signaling the end of practice, Quinn all but ran to get her stuff, eager to get home and shower. She threw her duffel bag onto her shoulder and groaned at how heavy it felt. _What did she have bricks in here? _

She waved back to Santana and Brittany, who were going to wait for Puck to get out of the locker room in hopes of getting him to buy them some milkshakes down at the Lima Freeze. _Probably in exchange for a threesome, she thought to herself as she headed towards the parking lot_. She shook her head of the image that popped into her head and just as she entered the school parking lot, her entire body froze and she was pretty sure her heart had stopped at the sudden sight before her. What the hell was _he_ doing here? And how did he know where she went to school? Did he know this was her school? Oh god, he was just as beautiful as she remembered…No! She couldn't think like that. Quinn was overcome with sheer panic. She was standing a few mere feet away from the guy who had gotten her pregnant.

Jacob turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of his imprint walking towards him. He frowned at the sight of her in a red and white cheerleader's uniform with her golden locks pulled back in a constricting ponytail. She really didn't seem like the cheerleader type, but then again, he had to remind himself that he really didn't know his imprint. She must've noticed him because her eyes widened and she stopped in her place, her mouth slightly agape. He could hear her heart pounding against her ribcage as she reluctantly walked over to him, her grip on her duffel bag firm.

He swallowed hard, "Hi."

She nodded his acknowledgment, "Hi."

There was a good enough distance between them but he itched to bring her closer.

She pursed her lips together before speaking, "Look, I don't know if you came here looking for me or if you just happened to be here for some other reason, but whatever your deal is, I just want you to know that I don't plan on repeating what we did at that party. Ever. It was a mistake."

That angered him, or at least his wolf. He really wasn't sure which one. "A mistake?" he repeated, trying everything to suppress the anger that threatened to boil over, "Which time are you referring to exactly? The first, the second, or the third? The fourth?"

"I was out of my mind that night," she reasoned, "Someone had to of slipped something in my drink when I wasn't looking. I wasn't thinking properly."

He took a step towards her, "You didn't have a damn thing in your system other than water and you know it."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I don't know," she said with a shake of her head, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. What's done is done. We had sex, big deal. Let's just forget about it and move on."

His jaw tightened, "You and I both know that what we shared that night was much more than just sex. In fact, it wasn't even sex, that was…making love."

She scoffed, "You can't make love to a stranger-"

"Jacob!"

Both Jacob and Quinn turned around to see Rachel walking out of McKinley's front entrance.

_Worst timing Rachel, Jacob thought to himself as she made her way over to them. _

"Hey, were you waiting for me?" she asked.

_Jacob, Quinn thought, his name is Jacob. He looks like a Jacob…._

"I passed by and thought you could give me a ride," Jacob explained.

Rachel sighed heavily, "Well, sorry if you were waiting awhile, Mr. Ryerson kind of went a little nuts today at rehearsal," her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she noticed Quinn.

"Quinn. Hello. Didn't see you there."

Jacob glanced over at his imprint. Her name was Quinn. Quinn. He looked her up and down and smiled a little. She looked like a Quinn.

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Hi."

Rachel stared at her, before looking back at Jacob and then again between the two, "Do you two know each other?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah." while Quinn shook her head, "No."

They both exchanged a glance before settling their gazes back on Rachel.

She looked at them both suspiciously.

Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Look, Rachel, you mind giving me a minute?"

Rachel arched her eyebrow, "Uh…sure. I suppose."

He nodded, "Thanks."

"I'll be waiting in the car." she glanced back at Quinn, "Bye Quinn, see you later."

"Yeah, bye."

Both Jacob and Quinn waited until Rachel was out of sight before looking back at each other.

"How do you know her?" Quinn demanded.

"How do _you_ know her?" he countered, even though he knew the answer.

"I go to school with her, obviously. " she snapped.

She arched her eyebrow, "And how do _you_ know her exactly?"

He sighed heavily, "Long story."

Her eyes narrowed, "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

He shook his head furiously, "God no! I'm just, well I'm a… family friend."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. As fun as this has been I've got a life to get back to so if you don't mind-" She started to walk away from him but he immediately stopped her by catching her arm, "Not so fast. We need to talk."

Quinn yanked her arm out of his firm grasp, "Uh, no we don't."

He grabbed her hand this time when she tried to leave again, "Uh yeah, I think we do."

She looked down at their intertwined hands and swallowed hard, "I have nothing to say to you."

Jacob folded his arms across his chest when she pulled her hand away, "That's a lie if I ever heard one."

She rested her hands on her hips, her eyebrow arched, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He glared down at her, "You know exactly what it means."

She scoffed, "I don't know what game you think you're playing but I don't-"

"You're pregnant." he said as calmly as possible.

All the color practically drained from her face, "What?"

"You heard me and I take it by that reaction that it's true," he said softly, "You are, aren't you?"

She looked away from him, trying to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

He touched her arm but she stepped away from her touch. After a few moments, she finally looked back up at him, "How did you find out?"

He shook his head, "That doesn't matter. But what does is the fact that I know and that I'm here for you."

"I don't need you," she said angrily, "You've already done enough. So just do me a favor and leave me alone." She had Finn now. Good, reliable Finn who would take care of her. She didn't need anyone else. She didn't trust anyone else but him. She couldn't _rely_ on anyone but Finn.

"That's my baby you're carrying too," he reminded, "Don't you think I at least get a say in all this?" his hands were curled into fists at his side as he tried to remain calm.

"I'm the one carrying this baby so it's _mine_ and besides shouldn't you be thanking me? I'm not forcing you to stay and help me with this! So you're free to continue living your life! You should be happy about this."

"Well, I'm not. That is _our_ baby," he pointed to her stomach, "and I intend on being in my child's life, even before it's born."

She shook her head, "W-well, that's not going to happen."

He arched his eyebrow, "Oh yeah? So what are you going to do? Raise the baby by yourself? Do you really want to be a single mother?"

"I'm not doing this alone!" she exclaimed, "I have my boyfriend."

"Oh right, your boyfriend," he said with a roll of his eyes, "Do you really think he'll stay with you when he finds out you're carrying another guy's baby? Does he even know that you're pregnant?"

She didn't answer that time.

"Hey, Quinn!"

Jacob swore under his breath and his body trembled a little at the sound of _his_ voice.

He looked up to see Finn emerging from the football field entrance, his hair matted with water, that dumb smile plastered on his stupid face. His jaw tightened as Finn walked over to them.

He heard Quinn swallow hard. "Finn." she said softly.

"Hey, you," Finn greeted, leaning down and pecking Quinn's lips. Jacob thought he might be sick.

Finn looked away from Quinn and smiled at Jacob, "Hey, man. Jacob right?"

Jacob nodded, reluctantly bumping fists with him even though he wanted nothing more than to tear his throat out.

Quinn's eyes widened, "Wait, you two know each other? How do you two know each other?" she demanded, her head whipping back and forth between the two.

"He's new at McKinley," Finn explained, "Although you haven't been around lately," he said, looking back at Jacob, "Everything alright?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, I just had some issues to work out, but I'm good now. Should be back at McKinley soon."

Quinn's eyes widened at this comment.

Finn grinned, "Awesome, I'll see you around then." he looked down at Quinn, "do you need a ride home?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, I have my car."

"Okay, I'll see you later, I'm really beat." he leaned down and kissed her cheek this time. He clasped Jacob on the shoulder before walking towards his truck. Jacob made a mental note to burn his shirt when he got home.

He looked back at Quinn once Finn's truck was out of sight and sighed, "Look, Quinn. I don't want you to go through this alone. I'm the reason you're in this mess and I want to help you in any way that I can."

She exhaled sharply before looking back up at him, "You can help me by leaving me alone, Jacob."

His jaw clenched for a moment, knowing he should do whatever his imprint asked of him, but he just couldn't. He wouldn't give up. He _never_ gave up. He wasn't about to let her push him away when it was so clear that she needed him. "Look, you've got me in your life whether you like it or not. I am _not _going anywhere."

"Y-you're going to ruin everything," her voice cracked and she could feel tears well up in her eyes. If he became apart of her life, this whole thing was liable to blow up in her face. She couldn't let that happen. It was going to be hard enough with the pregnancy alone. She chose Finn. He was the _best_ choice. He was her _only_ choice. And she would go to her grave swearing the baby was his.

She hastily wiped her eyes and in a soft voice whispered, "I know you want to do the right thing, Jacob, but you need to believe me when I say that leaving me alone is for the best."

"But Quinn-"

She shook her head, "Just leave me alone and go back to your life, Jacob." And with that she walked away from him, waiting until she was out of his sight before running towards her car, tears streaming down her face.

_But you are my life, Jacob thought to himself._ Every fiber in his being screamed to run after her, to try and talk through things more, but she needed some space. Talking to her again would just have to wait. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily before walking in the opposite direction to find Rachel. He nearly ripped the car door off its hinges when he spotted her car and stepped inside. "Hey, what took you so long?" she inquired, putting down the book she was reading while she waited.

He shook his head and pulled on his seatbelt, "Just talking…about random stuff."

"So how exactly do you know Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked as she started up the car.

"I met her at school," he quickly replied, "She uh, helped me find a class of mine."

Her eyes narrowed and her head cocked to the side, "Are you telling me the truth? Cause I can't tell if you're lying or not."

He stared at her and frowned, "Why would I lie to you, Rachel?"

"You're right," she said with a shake of her head, "I'm just surprised that she actually spoke to you."

He frowned, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed, "She's a Cheerio and the most popular girl in school. She only talks to a select group of people, that is if you're not a football player or a cheerio, there's a good chance she won't even ackowledge your existence, let alone talk to you. But she will slushie you if you get on her bad side, which is usually everyday." she said with a slight cringe.

He really didn't like that Rachel was talking about Quinn like that. She really couldn't be as awful as Rachel was making her out to be. "I take it you two aren't friends." he deduced.

Rachel nodded, "She hates me with passion."

He pursed his lips together, "Well…did you do something to her that made her hate you?"

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head, "Not a darn thing. If anything _I_ should be hating _her_, after all that she's put me through, all the slushie facials that she's given me, dating the boy I'm in love with…." she had said that last part under her breath but Jacob heard her clearly.

"So you're saying that you _don't_ hate her?"

"She may not be my favorite person in the world, but hate is a _very_ strong word. I only really use that word when referring to animal abusers or child molesters. Oh and people who talk during a Broadway show."

* * *

Quinn had just gotten into her car and slammed the driver's side door shut when she found someone sitting in her passenger seat, scaring the crap out of her.

"How many weeks are you?" the woman with dirty blonde hair asked her, "From the looks of you, I'd say no more than three or four."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but the woman continued talking. "I assume you haven't told your parents yet. I mean, how could you? After Daddy bought you this car so you could drive him to the Chastity ball."

She shook her head and sighed, "You can't raise this baby, Quinn."

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Quinn demanded, "And I don't need your help so get the hell out of my car!"

Quinn's tone didn't faze this woman one bit, "Really? What kind of prenatal vitamins are you taking?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The woman nodded, "Yeah, thought so." Quinn watched as the woman pulled a bottle of pills out of her purse, "Here. Three times a day or your baby will be ugly."

Quinn looked back at the woman and frowned, "I don't understand. W-what do you want from me?"

* * *

Jacob shut the car door and followed Rachel up the walkway toward her house, "So, how's the play coming around?"

She groaned, "Don't even get me started…ugh…Mr. Ryerson, well he's something else. He's awful to me, trying to get me to quit, but it's just a preview of what's to come in my future on Broadway-"

"But if it makes you unhappy," he interjected, watching as she fished her keys out of her bag, "why don't you go back to glee club?"

She shook her head and unlocked the door before stepping inside, "My talent is too big for an ensemble. I'm never going back. Besides, I think things with the play are going to get better. Finn's taking me to the bowling alley later to help me loosen up, you know work some of my stress away."

He arched his eyebrow, "He's taking you bowling?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Usually I would be against doing something that required me to stick my fingers in a dirty ball and wear used shoes, but I'd do anything for Finn."

* * *

Quinn couldn't sleep that night. She did nothing but toss and turn in her bed, worrying about Jacob, about Finn, about the whole pregnancy. And now she had yet another person to deal with. Mrs. Schuester. Apparently she told Mr. Schuester that she was pregnant only to find out that it was a hysterical pregnancy. Now she was desperate for a baby and that's why she had appeared to her in her car. She wanted _her _baby. The woman was a little nuts as far as Quinn could tell. No wonder Mr. Schuester always flirted with Miss Pillsbury. His wife was a nut job. And Quinn made a mental note to kill Finn for telling Mr. Schuester. He had promised her that he wouldn't tell _anyone_ about her pregnancy.

She slid out of her bed and slipped on her Cheerios hoodie before quietly making her way downstairs. She walked out the back door and wrapped her arms around herself when the chilly night air hit her face. She sat down on the back steps and stared out at the trees behind her backyard. For some reason they reminded her of Jacob. Maybe because they were so tall and he was so tall…

She sighed heavily and pulled her knees up to her chest. Jacob talked a great deal of but could he really be there for her? A small part of her believed so and the other part, well…not so much. She knew she should at least give Jacob a chance to prove himself but she chose Finn. It was a done deal. She couldn't go back on everything she told him just to see if her baby daddy was going to be there for her.

If only she had waited to tell Finn about the pregnancy or if Jacob had just shown up earlier, then she wouldn't be in this mess. Now she had her boyfriend and her baby daddy about to attend the same school together. No drama could ever happen there, right? God, if Jacob ever found out that she told Finn he was the father….or if Finn ever found out that Jacob was the true father….She was definitely going to have to keep those two as far away from each other as possible.

She was deep in thought when something caught her eye in the shadows of the trees. She stood up and realized that there was _something_ lurking around out there. She walked over to the edge of her backyard, her curiosity getting the better of her, and squinted her eyes as she tried to see what it was. She could hear some rustling and she automatically took a step back just to be safe. A few seconds later the thing came out of the shadows, enabling her to see exactly what it was.

* * *

Jacob hadn't been sitting outside her house for long when he saw her emerge outside. His ears immediately perked up and he quickly pushed himself off the floor. What was she doing up at this hour? Was she okay? Was it the baby? He watched her sit down on the back steps and pull her knees up to her chest. She looked deep in thought. He huffed in frustration. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she just accept his help? It was clear she needed it. Why did she have to push him away. He was really tired of being rejected by the people he cared about. He looked back at her and noticed that she was staring at him. Or at least in his direction. Had she seen him? It was pretty dark, maybe she hadn't, but something told him that she did and he subconsciously started to walk towards her.

* * *

It was a wolf. But not just any wolf, a freakishly large one with reddish brown fur. In fact, this one looked ten times bigger than the average wolf. A wolf? What the heck was a wolf doing here? Quinn frowned. They didn't have wild wolves roaming around Lima. Should she call animal control or something? She stayed in her place, a little afraid to make any sudden movements. The wolf stayed where it was too, looking her straight in the eye, clearly unafraid of her. Not that she thought it would be since it could probably swallow her whole in a few seconds. At that thought, she wondered if she should head back inside before he decided to eat her. She knew it would be the wise thing to do, but for some reason, she didn't want to go back inside, she wanted to stay here with the wolf. It intrigued her. Something about it seemed so different and yet so familiar at the same time.

Without thinking about it, she unlocked the gate that stood between them and took a few steps closer to the wolf. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but she couldn't help herself. She had such a need to touch it…

She extended her hand towards it as far as she could and it leaned it's head down so that she made contact with his head. She softly rubbed it's head, astonished that it was letting her be in such close proximities. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. What would she have to say to a wolf anyways? It wasn't like it could talk back to her. She glanced back at the trees and wondered if there were any more freakishly large wolves roaming around in there too. She turned her attention back to the wolf and found that it was still staring at her. She smiled at it and ran her fingers through its fur at the ruff of its neck. "You're really warm."

A humming sound resonated from his throat.

She reluctantly dropped her hand and slipped it inside her hoodie, "You know for a wolf, you act an awful lot like a domesticated dog or something."

He snorted at this comment and Quinn was pretty sure he rolled his eyes. If wolves could do that anyways.

She chuckled, "Sorry. I take it back."

She stared up at the sky, taking in the full moon and looked back at the wolf curiously, "Now you wouldn't happen to be a werewolf, now would you?"

The wolf just stared at her and she shook her head, "Yeah, I bet even _you_ know that they don't exist."

She yawned and shook her head a little, "Well, wolf, it was nice talking to you, but I think it's time I headed back inside." She gave him one last pat on the head and just as she turned around, she felt him grab hold of her, preventing her from leaving. She looked back at the wolf to see that it had her hoodie in between its teeth, keeping her there. "As much as I want to stay, wolf, I can't. I have school tomorrow. I need _some_ sleep."

The wolf whimpered.

She sighed and grabbed the ends of her hoodie, tugging with all her might, "Come on now…let go- Oomph!" The wolf had let go and she felt back on her behind, landing with soft thud.

She looked up at him and shook her head, "Yeah, I _really _appreciated that."

She watched as the wolf walked around her and arched her eyebrow when it settled down behind her. "I guess I could sit here for a few more minutes," she mumbled, leaning back and reveling in its warm body.

Jacob sighed in content and rested his head against his paws. He could really get used to this. It was definitely a better encounter than the one they had shared earlier. He lifted his head and looked back at her to see that she was curled up against him, seemingly sound asleep. He lightly nuzzled her hand to see if she was really asleep and when it didn't faze her, he figured she was out. He yawned and let himself drift to sleep as well. It wasn't like any danger would come to her.

* * *

Quinn softly groaned when her alarm clock went off. _Shut up, you stupid thing, you'll wake the wolf, she groggily thought to herself. _Wait, wolf? Her eyes flew open and she bolted upward. She quickly looked back and forth. She was in her room. She did a double check and shook her head to make sure she wasn't still asleep.

Yep, she was in her room. But how? She ran a hand through her hair. The last thing she remembered was being outside, sitting down next to that large wolf. But then, how the heck did she end up back here? Wait…had that whole thing with the wolf been a dream? _Oh course it had, what are you talking about? _She slid out of bed and shook her head. Giant wolves did not exist. They were just something her brain cooked up. Yeah. Last night had to of been a dream. How else would she have gotten up here if it hadn't?

* * *

**AN: Please review! Quicker updates if ya do! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, big big thanks to those of you who review and to those who story alerted this and favorited this thing. Makes me very happy! Now i'm trying not to make these chapters super long but gah I give myself a limit of pages that a chapter should be and I always go over them.** **It's really annoying but hey, at least ya'll get more to read each time I update. But seriously, I'm trying to shorten these chapters so that they're not so darn long.**

**So, read. enjoy. review! Please review! **

* * *

It had been a week since Jacob started going to McKinley again. School really wasn't how wanted to spend his days but what could he do, Rachel's dads told him he had to stay enrolled if he wanted a roof under his head. He'd much rather be working though. And thanks to Kurt Hummel, he now had a job at _Hummel Tire and Lube_. Kurt had called him earlier in the week, saying to stop by and talk to his dad, Burt. And after talking to the guy for about twenty minutes, Jacob got himself a job as a part time mechanic. He had yet to get his first paycheck, but the money he had asked Emily to send him came in the mail not to long ago and now all he had to do was figure out when to give it to Quinn.

She avoided him like a leper at school which sometimes felt like a knife through the chest. He wasn't sure if she was ignoring him because he knocked her up or the fact that someone had labeled him 'uncool' or something. At lunch, he hung out with Rachel and her friends from glee club so he probably wasn't that far off with the whole 'uncool' thing. Quinn, Finn and their 'popular' friends ate on the other side of the cafeteria and it really bothered him that he could be so close to his imprint yet so far away at the same time.

And the fact that whenever he glanced over her way, Finn had his arms wrapped around her or was kissing her or something. It made him want to rip Finn's throat out every single time. It really irked him considering that she was dating a guy who had his eyes on another girl. Rachel had confided in Jacob that when they went bowling, she and Finn kissed. He hated the thought of the kissing, not because he was jealous, because he could only imagine how hurt Quinn would be if she ever found out her boyfriend had kissed someone else.

Part of him just wanted to walk up to her and tell her that her boyfriend had kissed another girl, but he knew that would hurt her and he couldn't ever hurt his imprint like that, so he held his tongue. Since she ignored him during the day, he found himself eager for night to come, just because she actually talked to him and enjoyed his company. Ever since that first encounter, he made sure to make himself known when he stopped by her house so that he could see her. And every time he did, she would come outside and they'd sit on the grass and just be with each other. Granted, he was always in his wolf form, but it was something. She fell asleep against him most of the time, but he didn't mind it one bit. He enjoyed her being so close to him and not being afraid or angry at him.

* * *

Quinn was really starting to hate school now. Everyday she walked through those glass double doors with severe anxiety. She was just waiting for the day when someone called her out on the fact that she was pregnant. She knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. It was like a ticking time bomb. It really didn't help that Jacob now attended McKinley. Everyday she had to worry about him running into Finn or Finn running into him and one of them saying something that they shouldn't. Thankfully Jacob was a year older than them so she didn't have to worry about them running into each other during class or something.

She made sure she avoided Jacob like the plague at all costs. The more distance they had between them, the better she felt. But on rare occasion, they crossed paths and she always found him with Rachel. For some reason it really bothered her that he always hung around Rachel. Even though he was a friend of her family's or something, she didn't like how close they were. She almost felt…jealous? Preposterous, she had no reason to be jealous! Jacob wasn't hers! She had no claim on him. Sure he was her baby's father but their relationship ended there.

It was getting hard for her to handle both Glee and Cheerios everyday. Thanks to the pregnancy, she didn't have as much energy as she used to and it really didn't help that she was still upchucking every five minutes. She forced herself to go to Cheerio's practice everyday but started skipping Glee rehearsal here and there. She didn't mind skipping as much now that Rachel had rejoined the club. So instead of going to Glee, she went home and did what homework she had and sometimes even managed to sneak in a nap before heading back to McKinley for Cheerio's practice.

She had been having a lot of weird dreams lately. She blamed it on the wolf had taken residency in the woods outside her backyard. Apparently it hadn't been a dream like she initially had thought. That wolf was very much real and visited her _every_ night. It was bizarre. Every night she'd wake up to howling and when she looked out her window…there it was. Waiting for her. She wasn't sure what to make of this new friend, but she never once ignored it. She couldn't. She always had to go it. Most of the time she just ended up falling asleep against it but sometimes she would talk to it. It was very cathartic, talking to a wolf who couldn't understand her and yet still listen. She couldn't do that with anyone else. Not really. Being around that wolf was the only time she actually felt at peace.

* * *

"So a mash-up is when you take two different songs that don't really sound like they go together and make them into something awesome." Rachel explained to Jacob as she drove him to work.

He nodded his head, pretending to understand, "Oh, okay. That makes sense…I guess."

"Jacob," Rachel reached over and turned down the volume of the radio, "I need to ask you a serious question and I would appreciate it if you answered me truthfully."

He shook his head, "No, I do not think you should change your name to Barbara."

She rolled her eyes before shaking her head, "No, not that. Where do you go every night?"

He swallowed hard and looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Jacob. You know what I mean," she looked over at him, "You sneak out of the house _every_ night and don't return until morning. Are you a chronic sleepwalker or something? Is it apart of your disorder?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head, "It's really complicated, Rachel."

"Jacob, please, just tell me. You can trust me," she reassured, "Whatever it is, I won't tell anyone."

He glanced away from her, shaking his head, "No…I can't, Rachel."

She huffed in slight frustration, "If you don't tell me, I'll tell my dads."

He turned his head and looked at her pleadingly, "Rachel, please…"

"Jacob, just tell me."

He pursed his lips together and sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell a soul."

"I swear on Barbara Streisand's life that I will not tell another living soul." she vowed, holding up right hand.

Jacob looked around, "Okay, can we uh- park somewhere and talk?"

Rachel nodded and pulled into the empty parking lot behind the 7-11. She put the car in park and eagerly looked up at him, "Okay, spill."

"You're not going to believe me." he murmured.

She sighed, "Just tell me what it is first, Jacob and then we'll see if I believe it or not. Whatever it is we're talking about…"

"Well, I'm just going to go out and say it. I'm a werewolf."

She stared at him blankly, "I'm sorry, what? Did you just say you were a-"

"Werewolf," he finished, "and yeah, I did. I am a werewolf."

"A werewolf," she repeated, "Like a werewolf _werewolf_, like the wolf man…like teen wolf?"

He shook his head, "No, more like a guy who can change into an oversized wolf whenever he wants. I don't need the full moon, silver doesn't hurt me. Look, back home my tribe has this gene that turns us into shape shifters and certain members of the tribe who have the gene get a fever and start phasing, that is if a vampire's in town."

"Okay, hold on, you lost me. You really lost me. _Vampires?"_

He nodded, "Yeah, the Cold Ones. They're our mortal enemies. We only ever start phasing when a vampire's in town so that we could protect our tribe and the town from them."

"And phasing is the act of turning into a wolf?" Rachel inquired.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah and that's why I disappear every night, to phase. I can't, well I don't like staying in my human form all the time. I need to be in my wolf form sometimes and I figured night would be the perfect time to do it. I'm not doing anything illegal, I swear." He decided that he wouldn't tell her about the imprinting just yet. Or maybe just leave that out all together.

Rachel leaned back in her seat and looked at him curiously, "A werewolf, huh?"

"Shouldn't you be freaking out or something?" he asked, his eyebrow arched, "I mean, I just told you that I'm a _werewolf?"_

"Jacob, in this day and age, there are worst things you could be and besides it's not really that surprising, I mean with all the movies and television shows these days about vampires, werewolves, zombies…wait, do zombies exist too?" she asked, her eyes suddenly wide.

He shook his head, "Uh, not that I know of."

"Oh, well anyways, I always believed that anything is possible and even though it seems preposterous, I believe that you are telling me the truth. And I most definitely will not tell any one your secret."

He scratched the back of his neck, "So…you're okay with living under the same roof as a werewolf?"

She nodded, "Well, yeah, and in thirty years when I'm writing my memoirs, I can recall my time that I spent with an actual werewolf. Your kind will probably be everywhere and live amongst us humans by then, like True Blood, except with wolves."

He looked at her oddly, "Yeah, okay as long as you don't tell anyone."

"So is your being a werewolf why you are so warm? And why you eat so much? And why your abs are so chiseled?"

Jacob laughed awkwardly, "Uh, yes, yes, and I'm not sure."

"So do you like being a werewolf?"

His jaw tightened, "No, not really, but there's nothing I can do about it so I've just been dealing with it, you know?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Are there more like you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, like seven more. We live in a town where this particular vampire clan settled in so it triggered the gene for a lot of us. None of us were really happy about it. It ruined lives in some cases." he murmured, thinking of Sam, Leah, and Emily.

"Oh, so what are vampires like? Do they really sleep in coffins?"

He snorted, "No, they don't sleep, garlic doesn't affect them, they don't eat, they can only be killed by ripping their limbs apart and setting them on fire, and they sparkle in the sunlight."

"Uh…wait, since when do vampires _sparkle?"_

* * *

The next day….

Quinn was pretty sure her heart had just stopped.

Finn waved his hand in front of her face, a worried expression on his face, "Quinn, are you alright?"

She grabbed his wrist, stopping his motions, "You told Puck?" she hissed. They were at her locker and Finn had just casually mentioned that he had told Puck yesterday about her being pregnant.

She grabbed a hold of him by his letterman's jacket and quickly yanked him into nearest empty classroom she could find.

"Are you that much of an idiot?" she exclaimed, once the door was locked. Her eyes were ablaze with fury, "What in God's name would possess you to do such a stupid _stupid_ thing?"

Finn stared at her, taken aback, "Puck is my best friend, Quinn. He noticed something's been up with me lately and so I told him about it. Look, we can trust him, he's not going to tell anyone about it."

"It's _Puck_, you moron!" she yelled furiously, "He's going to tell the first person he sees and then they're going to tell someone, who's going to tell their friend, who's going to post something on their blog and before you know it _everyone_ in this god forsaken town will know that I am with child!"

He swallowed hard, "Quinn, take it easy, you're kind of freakin' me out."

She scoffed, "Yeah? Well, good because you sure as hell are freaking me out, Finn. You promised me you would not tell anyone. Anyone! Do you not know what that means? Apparently not because now Mr. Schuester knows, his wife knows, and now Puck knows! Why don't you just make flyers and hand them out to everyone, huh, Finn?"

He through his hands up out of frustration, "What do you want me to do? I'm sorry! I can't take it any of it back, you know so your yelling at me for nothing."

"What I want from you is to keep that mouth of yours shut," she said through gritted teeth, "Do you think that you can do that? For once?"

"If that's what you want, then fine. I won't say another damn word." he yelled, the tips of his ears burning red, before he stormed out of the room, violently slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Dudes, you'll never believe what I just found out." Puck exclaimed when he walked into the choir room after school. Most of the glee club was already there, with the exception of Finn, Quinn, and Rachel and Mr. Schue had yet to show up. Mercedes looked away from Kurt, who she was just talking to and arched her eyebrow, "Puckerman, what are you rambling about?"

Puck stopped in the middle of the room and folded his arms across his chest, waiting a few seconds to add dramatic effect. "Quinn's knocked up."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Mercedes' eyes bugged out, "What?"

"Wait, w-who's t-the father?" Tina asked.

"Well, Finn obviously," Artie answered.

Puck nodded, "He told me yesterday after football. I swore I wouldn't tell anyone but I just couldn't, I'm even surprised I lasted this long."

"Actually not really, since you don't tend to last long at _anything_," Santana said with a smirk.

Puck glared at her.

"Our first club scandal," Kurt stated, "This is a historic moment. We should celebrate or something."

"Wonder how Rachel's gonna take this," Mercedes murmured under her breath.

Kurt's smile broadened, "Please let me be the one to tell her, oh please."

"Do you think Quinn's gonna keep the baby?" Brittany inquired.

Puck took a seat next to Mike and Matt, "I say she isn't."

"I say she will." Mercedes said.

"We should all place a bet," Artie suggested, putting down the guitar he had been strumming and wheeling himself closer to the group.

"I say she doesn't keep the baby," Kurt said.

Santana tightened up her ponytail, "Me too."

"I thinks she will," Tina said quietly.

"Hold up!" Artie exclaimed, "You all are talking too fast. Let me write this down…"

Just then Rachel sauntered into the room. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I had to take Finn to the nurse's office, he got his shirt caught in his zipper again." She frowned at the fact that nobody seemed to be paying attention to her. "What's going on?"

"We're taking bets," Artie explained while writing down Mike and Matt's bets.

Rachel looked at them curiously, "Uh, bet on what?"

Mercedes nudged Kurt, signaling his cue. "Bets on whether or not Quinn's going to keep it." Kurt explained.

Rachel arched her eyebrow, "Keep it? Is that some kind of code for something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Quinn's pregnant and Finn's the father."

Rachel stared at them all blankly.

Mercedes frowned, "Are you okay?"

That's when Rachel fainted.

* * *

"Rachel?"

"….Rachel?"

"Rachel, can you hear me?"

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times before realizing she was staring directly into Finn's brown eyes. He smiled boyishly down at her, "Hey, you're awake."

"What happened?"

"Kurt said you fainted in the choir room. You're in the nurse's office now." Finn explained.

"Did you get your shirt out of your zipper?" she asked weakly.

He grinned and nodded, "Yeah."

She slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows, "Is it true what everyone's saying about Quinn?"

She watched as the color drained from his face, "You know?"

Rachel quickly sat up, "So it's true? Quinn really is pregnant?"

Finn nodded, "Well, uh, yeah…how did you find out?"

"The glee club was making bets on whether or not she was going to keep it!" she exclaimed, "How could you not tell me?"

"I well, I didn't know when was the right time," he stuttered before realization hit him, "Puck! Puck was the one who blabbed! I'm going to kill him, he told me he wouldn't tell!"

Rachel stared at him in disbelief, "You honestly believed that Puck was capable of keeping a secret?"

Finn shook his head, "Don't give me that look, Rachel. That's the same one Quinn gave me this morning. I know, I fucked up in telling him, but he's my best friend, I thought that I could…you know…what's that word…?"

"Confide?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I thought I could confide in him."

She smacked him in the arm, "I can't believe you kept this from me! Y-you kissed me at that bowling alley and you didn't even tell me that your girlfriend was pregnant with your baby!"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I was just all confused. I really like you Rachel, but I'm with Quinn, but I really like hanging out with you…but Quinn's having my baby, everything's all messed up in my head."

Rachel pursed her lips together, "Is she keeping the baby?"

"I think so, but I'm not really sure," he said with a slight frown, "We haven't really talked about it. I'm afraid to ask her because it seems like whenever I talk to her, she either cries or yells at me and it's really scary. I think it's all the pregnancy hormones or maybe it's the mystery meat in the cafeteria because whenever I eat it, it makes me grumpy…and sleepy."

Rachel moved her legs and threw them over the side of the bed she was on before standing up.

"Woah, are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should sit back down, Kurt said you hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine," she picked up her bag off the floor, "I just feel sick."

"Well, sit back down, I'll ask-"

"Not because I fainted, Finn" she said, looking up at him, "because you got Quinn Fabray pregnant."

Finn sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I really didn't mean to hurt you, Rach.'

She nodded, "I know. Will you tell Mr. Schuester I went home? I don't think I'm up for glee rehearsal today."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, of course."

She was about to leave the nurse's office when Finn suddenly caught her arm. She looked up at him expectantly, "Yeah?"

He slowly let go of her arm, "I know I don't have any right to ask for any favors but could you…could you not tell anyone about Quinn? I mean I know glee club knows about it, but Quinn's really scared about more people finding out and I just, I'm worried about her and the baby because of all the stress and I just don't think she can handle another person finding out about this, you know?"

Rachel nodded, "Of course. I won't tell a soul. Promise."

He smiled softly, "Thanks, Rachel. It really means a lot to me." he pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly, "And I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm gonna make it up to you someday."

* * *

Quinn walked over to the field where the Cheerio's were gathered and spotted Santana stretching out her quads near the benches. She walked over to her, briefly waving to Brittany who was trying to catch butterflies in the middle of the field. "Hey."

Santana stopped and looked up at her, "Hey, what's up?"

Quinn put her duffel down and shrugged, "Nothing much. You?"

Santana stood up and shook her head, "Nothing much. You feeling alright?"

Quinn bent over and touched her toes, "Uh yeah, why do you ask?"

Santana rolled her eyes and stretched her arms out, "Come on, Q, you've been upchucking every five minutes for like weeks. Can't even make it through a glee number without running for the toilet. Which by the way, where have you been these days? We're doing that mash-up competition thingy and you haven't been around."

Quinn straightened up and sighed, "I just…I don't know…I have this weird flu thing, makes it really hard to handle Glee _and_ Cheerios."

Santana rolled her eyes but Quinn didn't catch it that time, "Okay, I'm gonna cut the crap," she dropped her ankle and folded her arms across her chest, "Is it true?"

Quinn frowned, "What do you mean?"

Santana took a step forward and asked quietly, "Are you really pregnant?"

Quinn swallowed hard and her gaze dropped to the ground, "I…well…uh…"

Santana dropped her arms, "You are!"

"How did you even find out?" Quinn asked, her gaze back on Santana.

"Puck told me," she answered, "He told everyone in glee club today."

Quinn's eyes widened, "What?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah, Mr. Schue was running late and we were all hanging around in the choir room and he told us."

"W-what did Finn say?"

Santana shook her head, "He wasn't there. But you should've see Berry when Kurt told her," she chuckled, "The girl fainted. It was hilarious."

"I told Finn that Puck couldn't keep a secret to save his own life." Quinn said with a shake of her head.

"So what the hell are you doing to do? Do you need me to drive you to the clinic or something?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, I'm not doing _that_."

Santana's eyes widened, "You aren't going to keep it, are you?"

"I don't know what I'm doing yet," she whispered, "I just know that I'm not having an abortion."

Santana pursed her lips together, "Do your parents know?"

"God, no, if they did they'd kick me out for sure."

Santana put her hands on her hips, "How the hell did this happen, Q? What happened to all that celibacy shit you've been preaching?"

"I made a mistake," Quinn answered quietly.

Santana glanced over at the football field and back at Quinn, "Is it really Finn's?"

"Of course it's Finn's," she snapped, "Who else's would it be?"

Santana held up her hands defensively, "I don't know, calm yourself. It's just a question. I can't believe you let Finn Hudson knock you up." she said with a shake of her head.

Quinn bit her lip nervously, "Just…don't tell Sue…please?"

Santana looked back at Sue, who was barking orders at some poor freshman, before turning back to Quinn, "She's going to find out sooner or later, Q. You can't hid a baby bump in that uniform for long."

Quinn nodded, "I know. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell her."

"You do realize that if you go through with this pregnancy, you can say goodbye to your popularity and say hello to slushie facials, right?"

"Are you going to be the one giving the slushie facials, Santana?" she inquired, her eyebrow arched, "Or are you going to stick by my side like a true friend?"

"I am not quitting the Cheerio's for you, Q, sorry." Santana said with a shake of her head.

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm just wondering that when this all gets out, will you and Brittany still be there for me?"

Santana didn't say anything for the longest time. "Look, Quinn, once everyone finds out that your pregnant, your status as Queen Bee will be _gone_. Me and Britt have our own reputations to protect, we've already lost a little of our cool from being in glee club, and if we're spotted hanging around you, well…we might as well go get knocked up too." Quinn frowned at this.

Santana sighed heavily, "Once the cat's out of the bag, you'll be off the Cheerio's and labeled a lima loser. But me, I'll be head Cheerio and the new HBIC, which means I'll be running this school." she touched Quinn's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, "Now I can't do anything about the football players, but I'll make sure that none of the Cheerio's slushie you, alright? And if they do, I'll just make them do like extra drills at practice."

Santana looked at her closely, "You understand, right? It's nothing personal, it's just how it works. You know that."

Quinn nodded, biting her lip to keep any tears from falling, "Yeah, your right. I get it. And besides, what kind of a friend would I be if I dragged you and Brittany down with me?"

Santana grinned, "Exactly! See, I knew you'd understand. And for a second I thought this conversation was gonna go in a completely different direction and be all uncomfortable and weird."

Suddenly Coach Sylvester's whistle blew, causing Quinn and Santana to both turn around.

"Q, Santana, out on the field with the others!" Sue yelled before blowing her whistle one last time.

Santana jogged out onto the field, joining Brittany and Quinn reluctantly followed her. She felt so stupid, thinking for even a split second that Santana would actually be there for her.

* * *

That night…

Jacob wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. She had been crying since he had gotten here. He softly howled a few times, in hopes of getting her to come outside, but she wouldn't So for the past hour and a half, he paced back and forth between the trees, listening to Quinn cry her eyes out.

He looked back up at her house, taking in the small light that came from her window and quickly phased. He slipped on his shorts and checked his pocket to ensure that he still had his money that Emily had sent him. When he felt that he did, he walked towards Quinn's house and hopped over the small fence encircling her backyard. He picked up a small pebble from her mother's garden and moved under her window before throwing the rock at her window. He waited a few seconds before picking up another one and doing the same thing. He stepped back when he heard her footsteps. Her window opened with a soft click and he craned his neck upward just as she poked her head out the window. His heart broke in two when he saw her tear filled eyes. Her eyes quickly widened in surprise, her mouth slightly agape.

He exhaled sharply, "Can I talk to you?"

She stared at him for a moment before retreating back inside and sharply shutting her window. It took him a few seconds to register what had just happened, but when it finally hit him, he quickly scaled up the tree next to her window.

She had to be dreaming. She did not just see Jacob outside her window, in the middle of the night, and without a shirt no less! She paced around her room, wondering if she should go back to the window to make sure what she had seen most definitely wasn't real. No. It couldn't have been real. It was late. She was tired from all the crying. It was probably just a hallucination or something. Just then she heard a loud thud that scared the crap out of her and quickly spun around to find _him_ standing by her window, shirtless, and only in a pair of ragged cutoff jeans.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded after taking a few seconds admiring his body, "How did you even know where I lived? And how did you even get up here?"

He took a step towards her, "I needed to talk to you."

She stormed up to him and began pushing at his chest, "My parents will _murder_ me if they find a boy in my room, so you need to leave now!"

"I won't be long," he reassured quietly, his hands grabbing her wrists and slowly pulling them down, "I have something for you."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she quickly pulled her arms away from his grasp, "What are you talking about?"

He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wad of cash, "Here." he placed the money in her palm, "For you."

She arched her eyebrow, "What is this?"

He chuckled, "It's money."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I deduced that much, but why are you giving it to me?"

"You need it," he explained, "or at least you're going to need it. You're gonna have doctor's bills, you're gonna need new clothes for later in your pregnancy."

She shook her head and put the money back in his hand, "I don't want your money. So if that's why you came here, you can just leave."

His jaw tightened, "You really need to stop pushing me away, Quinn. I'm not going anywhere."

"If you don't, I will call the cops," she folded her arms across her chest, "You're trespassing on private property. I could sue you for harassment."

"I wonder how well that would go over with your parents, seeing as how they don't even know you're pregnant."

She stared at him incredulously, "How do you even know that? What are you, stalking me or something?"

"You do know that your parents are going to find out eventually, right? You're not going to be able to hide the fact that you're pregnant for long."

She scoffed, "If you came here to tell me things that I am already well aware of, then please leave."

"I would be more than happy to be by your side when you tell them, Quinn." he said softly.

She shook her head in disbelief, "It is bad enough that I am pregnant but if they ever found out that the father of my baby was some random stranger rather than my boyfriend, they would _crucify_ me."

"I am just trying to help you out, Quinn," he all but yelled, "You don't need to be such a bitch to me."

She shook her head quickly, "Well if you would just get it through that thick head of yours that I don't _need_ your help nor _want_ it, I wouldn't have to!"

"Don't lie to me, Quinn! You are scared shitless about this whole thing and you know it. You feel utterly alone. If that weren't true, you would've have been crying for the past hour and a half!"

Her eyes narrowed, "You really think you know me?"

"I bet I know you better than that boyfriend of yours!"

"Do not bring Finn into this!"

"News flash, Quinn. I didn't. _You_ did. This is _our_ problem. Not yours and his. _Ours_." his eyes flashed with anger, "How do you even expect him to provide for you and the baby? Does he even know about the baby? Does he even know it's mine?"

Her gaze darkened, "If you don't keep your voice down, you will wake my parents, and if my parents find you in here-"

His hands curled into fists at his sides. "While your little boyfriend's off singing show tunes and throwing around a stupid football, I'm working, trying to save up money for you and that baby because sooner or later you're going to realize that a baby needs food and clothes, and all that costs money-"

"I'm not keeping the baby."

He stopped in his place. "What?"

She sighed. "I said I'm not keeping the baby, Jacob. _I can't._"

"What do you plan on doing with it, then?" he demanded.

"My teacher's wife wants the baby." she said quietly, her gaze reluctantly meeting his.

"What?"

"She thought she was having a baby but it turned out to be a hysterical pregnancy so she wants to adopt mine. She's too scared to tell her husband that she's been faking it." she quickly explained.

He snorted, "Well too bad for her, she isn't getting our baby."

"That isn't your call to make."

"And it isn't yours!" he retorted, his anger flaring up again.

"Yes it is," she said through gritted teeth, "it's _my_ baby. Mr. Schuester is going to make a great father and his wife is going to love that baby will all her heart. It's the perfect arrangement. They need a baby and I've got one that I'm willing to give. Then once it's over with, you and I never have to see each other again and I can focus on salvaging my reputation and gaining back my status as Queen Bee. I can get my life back to what it was."

He stared at her, shaking his head in disbelief, "Is that all you care about? Your popularity? Are you fuckin' kidding me? You would give away your own baby just because you hope to get your popularity back?"

"That is not the reason why I'm doing this, Jacob," she whispered, her eyes hot with tears, "I am sixteen years old and I can't take care of a baby. I still live with my parents and I've never worked a day in my life. I am not prepared at all to take care of another person. Maybe in ten years but most definitely not now."

"You wouldn't have to do this alone, Quinn," he reminded, his thumb gently brushing away her tears, "I'm right here and I'm more than willing to help you. Why can't you see that?"

She gently pushed his hand away and sniffled, "And why can't you see that I don't need you?"

"You keep telling yourself that but you know it's not true," he murmured, "These past few nights have proved just that."

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and looked up at him, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about Quinn," he gently brushed a strand of hair out her face and tucked it behind her ear and sighed.

She took a step back, "No, actually. I don't."

His lips quirked up in a small smile, "You mean you've already forgotten all about the wolf that comes to visit you around this time? The one you like to talk to every night, the one you always fall asleep against?"

Her eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

He smirked, "Isn't it obvious?" He took a step towards her and took her hand in his before placing it over his chest, "Feel how warm I am?" She nodded and gulped loudly when he pulled her closer. "Now look into my eyes." She did and it all kind of clicked. His eyes were that same shade of brown that of her wolf's. No. It couldn't be. _He_ couldn't be.

She quickly moved out of his grasp and shook her head back vigorously, "What the hell…"

"Yeah, I know it's crazy, but hear me out. You are not crazy. It's true. I'm your wolf, Quinn."

"H-how is that possible?"

"Because I'm a werewolf."

* * *

**AN: Please review, especially if you have any ideas you'd like to share or comments you'd like to make. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Big big thanks to those who reviewed! Trying to update as soon as I can so read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

"_Because I'm a werewolf."_

She looked at him like he was crazy. "A werewolf."

He nodded, "A werewolf."

"That's impossible! That's, you're…no werewolves do not exist!" she stuttered.

"I'm your wolf, Quinn," Jacob said as calmly as possible, "How do you think you've been getting back to your room every night when you fall asleep next to me? I'm the one who carries you back to your bed to ensure that your parents don't suspect a thing and find you asleep outside."

Quinn swallowed hard, her heart loudly beating against her chest, "But…what…how," she stared up into his serious eyes and frowned, "This isn't a joke."

He shook his head and took a step closer to her, which caused her to immediately step back. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly, his expression a little hurt, "You know that."

She shook her head, "How is that even possible? You can't be a…."

He set her money down on her nightstand before looking back at her, "I can show you, I can prove to you that I'm not lying."

Her gaze turned fearful at the thought of him turning into a wolf in her bedroom.

He must've saw the fear in her eyes. He immediately starting shaking his head, "I won't phase in here, obviously. Come on," he slipped his hand in hers, "I'll show you outside."

She pulled her hand out of his when he walked over to her window. "Do you plan on leaping out the window?"

He carefully pushed the window open and looked back at her, a smile on his face, "Well that's kinda how I got in, remember?"

Her eyes widened when he suddenly disappeared. She put her head out of the window and saw that he was perfectly alright, staring up at her expectantly. "See?"

"How did you do that?" she asked incredulously, her mouth slightly agape.

He grinned, "It's a wolf thing. Now come on," he held out his arms, "Jump."

She all but laughed, "Are you insane? I am not jumping out of my window!"

"I'll catch you," he reassured seriously, "I would _never _let any danger come to you, Quinn. Or the baby. Trust me."

She shook her head, "Yeah, no thank you. I'll take the stairs like a normal person."

Jacob watched as she shut her window and waited patiently for her to come outside. She came outside a few moments later, now wearing her red Cheerio's hoodie over her pajamas. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at him expectantly, "Okay, show me."

He took her hand and led her out of her backyard and into the woods. "What are you doing?" she immediately inquired, taking her hand back yet again.

He turned back around and stared at her, "I thought you wanted to see me phase into the wolf?"

"I do, but why couldn't you do it back there?" she asked, pointing back to where they came from, "You know where people could actually hear me scream if you attacked me?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm going to hurt you, Quinn. You know you never had a problem being around my in my wolf form before."

"Yeah, well that was before I knew my wolf was an actual person!" she exclaimed.

He arched his eyebrow, a smile creeping onto his face, "_Your_ wolf?"

She stared at him. "What?"

He smirked, "You said, 'before I knew _my_ wolf was an actual person'."

She scoffed, "No, I didn't."

He snorted, "Yeah, you did." He turned on his heel and continued walking deeper in the woods.

Quinn quickly caught up with him, not wanting to get lost or get eaten by whatever other creatures lurked around. She glanced up at him worriedly, "You do realize that this is how horror movies start out, don't you?"

"If you're worried about a psychopath coming to chop you up, you don't have to worry," he answered firmly, "Like I keep saying, I would never let anything bad happen to you."

"And why do you keep on saying that, exactly?" she wondered, "I mean, I haven't exactly been nice to you."

He continued walking and shrugged, "I'm a wolf. It's in my nature to be protective of the ones I care about."

"I don't get you," she said with a shake of her head, "I tell you I want nothing to do with you and yet you still care about me."

He sighed heavily and finally stopped, "It's all very complicated, Quinn. I promise to explain it more to you later…when I'm ready. When we're both ready."

She frowned, "What could possibly be more complicated than the fact that I'm pregnant and you're a werewolf?"

_How about the fact that we're soul mates? He thought to himself. No. One bombshell at a time…_

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and mumbled, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Wait a minute." she quickly moved in front of him, her hand touching her stomach, her eyes as big as saucers, "Does this mean that the baby's gonna be a werewolf too?"

"It'll have the gene, but it doesn't necessarily mean it'll be a werewolf," he replied, "As long as vampires aren't around-"

"Uh, did you just say _vampires_?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, they exist too. Look, Quinn there's a lot I still have to tell you and-"

"Okay, this has to be a dream," she concluded, taking a step away from him and shaking her head, "Because vampires and werewolves do not exist, well except in those stupid movies. So I am going to pinch myself and when I open my eyes, I will find myself in my bed where I belong."

Jacob watched in amusement as she pinched her arm and waited for her to open her eyes again. He smiled when she finally did and started looking around. "Okay, that was supposed to work…" she mumbled to herself.

He grinned, "This isn't a dream, Quinn. Watch I'll show you." He jogged away from her and stopped when he felt he had a good enough distance between them.

Her eyes nearly bugged out when he started unbuttoning his shorts.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked, quickly spinning around, "You could warn a girl before you decided to strip down!"

He chuckled lightly as he tossed his shorts behind a nearby tree, "What? It's not like I'd be showing you anything you haven't already seen, remember?"

She blushed furiously at this comment, "Well, I…shut up, Jacob! And why on earth are you taking off your shorts?" She whipped her head back around to see that Jacob had completely disappeared and in his place stood her wolf. "Jacob?"

The wolf trotted up to her and leaned his head down, gently nuzzling under her chin. She couldn't help but smile at the contact. Her smile faded though and she reluctantly took a step back before looking up into his eyes, "Y-you should have told me sooner. I-I told you a lot of things when I thought you were just a wolf," she shut her eyes tightly for a moment, "Could you change back, you know and be Jacob for a second?"

Jacob nodded his head and trotted away from her, disappearing behind a tree before reemerging as his human self. "I would never tell anyone about things that you told me, Quinn." he said seriously as he walked back to her.

She wrapped her arms around herself and involuntarily shivered when the wind picked up, "Well, thank you."

"Come here," he beckoned, "It's obvious that you're cold."

She shook her head, "No really, I'm fine. I'm just…" She trailed off when Jacob abruptly pulled her against his chest, his strong arms encasing her, his hot body warming hers.

"Is um…this warm body thing, another wolf trait?" she asked softly, her own arms betraying her and wrapping themselves around his bare torso.

He rested his chin against the top of her head, "Mm-hm. I run at a toasty 108.9 degrees all year round."

"It's impossible to be that hot." she murmured against his body just as his grip on her tightened ever so subtly.

He wrapped his finger around one of her golden locks and chuckled, "You're talking to a werewolf, remember?"

"This still feels like a very freaky dream," she replied.

"It's a dream all right." he whispered, giving her a soft squeeze. He couldn't imagine ever letting her go. He never wanted this moment to end.

"What's the meaning of your tattoo?" she asked him quietly, her hand sliding up his arm and landing on his shoulder, her fingers tracing the intricate design.

"Symbol of the pack I'm in," he replied as calmly as possible, even though her feather light touch was making his heart beat a little faster, "All of us in the pack have it. Kind of symbolizes how we're in it for life now that I think about it."

"You don't sound too happy about it," she whispered, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, well," he let go of her hair and sighed, "I never wanted this. I never wanted to be a monster."

She frowned up at him, "I highly doubt _monster_ is the appropriate term."

"I'm dangerous, Quinn. If I get too mad…too upset…you might get hurt. Werewolves aren't exactly stable and I'm no exception."

"What happens if you get too mad?" she asked tentatively.

"I phase." he replied, "And that's just what we call turning into our wolf selves. Sometimes our emotions get the better of us and it's very hard to control and when we lose it, we become a wolf. There have been cases when people are standing too close when it happens and they end up getting hurt…badly." He grimaced when he thought of Sam's accident with Emily.

"So you don't need a full moon to _phase_?"

He shook his head, "Everything about werewolves from movies or from books has pretty much got it all wrong."

Her gaze left his and looked at the trees around them, "Where is your pack?"

His body tightened when she stepped out of his arms. It took every ounce of control not to pull her back into his arms. "You don't have to worry, they're not here in Lima, they're back home in La Push."

She arched her eyebrow and sat down on a fallen tree trunk, "_La Push?"_

"It's a reservation in Washington," he explained, following her, "right next to Forks. It's near Seattle."

She nodded at the familiar name, "Oh. Well, then…how on earth did you end up here?"

"Ran away," he muttered, kicking a small rock out of his path, "couldn't take it anymore."

"Being a wolf?"

He sighed heavily and sat down next to her, "Being a wolf, being in love with a girl who was in love with a vampire…"

Her eyes widened, "What?"

He nodded, "Yeah, my best friend, Bella, she's dating a vampire. T-they're getting married soon."

"Married?" she repeated, "How old is she anyways?"

"She's eighteen." he replied grimly. Even though he didn't love Bella the same as he once did, it still irked him that she was throwing her life away for a leech. She hadn't even started to live yet for Christ's sake…

"That's awfully young to be getting married," she replied, the disapproval evident in her voice, "Is he-the vampire I mean, forcing her into it or something?"

He shook his head, "No, it's what they want. _He's_ what she wants. She wants to become a vampire. It's disgusting."

"I'm sorry." was all she said. She'd never really been in a situation like that before so she really didn't know what to say. Her brain was still in a tizzy over the fact that vampires and werewolves actually existed.

"I'm over it now. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to, ever since I came here." he said, his gaze back on Quinn.

She pursed her lips together before asking, "So where do live now? I mean you said you ran away and came here…"

He chuckled, "I'm staying with Rachel Berry."

She stared at him incredulously, "You're kidding."

He laughed, "It's not that bad. She's nice. She never stops talking or singing but she's alright."

Her eyes narrowed, "Is she really a family friend?"

He hesitated for a moment, "No. I helped her with her car and we got to talking and she offered to give me a place to stay. It sounds weird I know but if it wasn't for her, I'd be living here." he said, referring to the trees surrounding them.

"Only Rachel Berry would invite a stranger into her home." Quinn said with a shake of her head.

He nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah."

She looked at him curiously, "Does she know about you? Being a wolf, I mean?"

"Yeah, I told her yesterday." he looked back at Quinn to see her frowning in disapproval. "She was getting suspicious," he quickly added, "I kept disappearing at night and she demanded to know the reason. Of course, you already know why."

"And why exactly have you been lingering outside my house at night?" she rested her chin on her hand and looked back at him, "I mean, what caused you to start doing that?"

"I was wandering around here and I could smell you, well at least your scent and it led me to your house. I had hoped to find you ever since that night we uh…you know first met…and talk to you but I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me." he answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry about ditching you the next morning," she said apologetically, straightening back up, "But I was scared. I knew if anyone found out that I had sex, my reputation would be tarnished and m-my parents would disown me…I panicked."

"It's okay," he reassured, "That night was…intense. I definitely didn't expect _that_ to happen." And by _that_, he meant the imprinting, not the sex.

"That's what bothered me so much," she fiddled with the ends of her sweater, "it was like I wasn't in control of myself that night, it was like something else was taking over."

He nodded his head in agreement, part of him wanting to tell her about the imprinting but the other part of him fearing that it would be too soon.

"I'm sorry though," he whispered, "I mean, I should've handled the situation better. I should've known better than to do something like that without the proper protection." He sighed in frustration.

"We weren't completely unprotected," she muttered, "I was on the pill at the time. It was just our bad luck I guess."

"My life has been nothing but bad luck," he spat bitterly before standing upright.

She pushed herself off the tree trunk and walked over to him, her hand lightly touching his arm when she was close enough. He looked back at her and forced a smile, "You know this is nice. Us talking without getting into a fight."

She nodded her head in agreement, watching as he turned his body back around to face her, "Yeah, it is."

He sighed heavily, feeling himself getting lost in the depths of her green eyes. He brought his hand up to her cheek and gently caressed her soft skin. She couldn't help but lean into his touch. Her heart began rapidly beating against her chest when he leaned down a little, his forehead touching hers, their gazes locked on one another's. _Why does being close to him feel so right? Quinn asked herself, Oh God he really has beautiful eyes…_A shiver coursed through her when she felt his lips against her forehead, slowly making their way down to her lips, but not before making a small pit stop to kiss the tip of her nose. His breath was warm against her face, tickling her skin and really clouding her good judgment now. She had just felt the faint brush of his lips against hers when something in her snapped and reality yanked her down from cloud nine. She opened her eyes and quickly stepped away from him. She couldn't believe she had just let him do that! She looked back up at him to meet his hurt expression and frowned, "I have a boyfriend, Jacob."

The wolf inside Jacob growled just at the thought of _him_. "But that didn't stop you before." He knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he shouldn't have said it.

She shook her head, "Finn's a good guy and he cares about me. It was bad enough I cheated on him once. Now this…"

"He and Rachel kissed," he retorted, "But I guess you probably already know that since Finn is _such_ a good boyfriend and probably tells you _everything_." he said with a roll of his eyes. He noticed the expression on her face and he automatically knew that had hurt her. He could feel it.

She pursed her lips together in a firm line before speaking, "Okay, he kissed Rachel. Fine. It was just something he needed to get out of his system."

His gaze darkened, "Don't defend what he did, Quinn."

She shook her head, "I cheated on him, he cheated on me. Now we're even. Now we can move forward and just forget about our mistakes."

"What is it you see in him? He's not that great! He's not even good enough for you." he spat, his temper rising, "And obviously, if he kissed another girl, he's not that into you!"

"Stop acting like you know me and you know Finn, alright?" she yelled in frustration, "Because you really don't know either one of us. You just met us, so back the fuck off, Jacob!" She sharply turned on her heel and didn't hesitate in running back to her house, not caring that she just left Jacob standing there.

_Why is it that he always fucked things up? Jacob thought to himself, as soon as Quinn was no longer in sight. _He sighed in frustration, not even bothering to try and quell his anger and his hurt. He let his wolf take over and phased without a second thought.

She ran all the way to her house before quickly composing herself and slipping inside. She tiptoed upstairs and into her room, carefully locking her door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and rid herself of her hoodie before walking over to her bed. She swore under her breath when she saw the time. Her alarm was going to go off in a few hours. She huffed in frustration and slipped into her bed. She turned her back on her alarm clock and shut her eyes. That was when she heard him. A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of the gut-wrenching howl that resounded throughout the forest. She shook her head and held her pillow closer, pulling her blankets over her head when another howl pierced the night.

* * *

Quinn walked into school the next day by Finn's side. But as they walked, she couldn't help but notice the weird looks people were giving her and the whispering that was going on. She looked back at Finn to see if he noticed and of course he didn't. He just had that blank, oblivious look on his face. He was probably thinking about video games or something. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and continued walking with him. Unfortunately, she had been too preoccupied with all the staring that was going on that she didn't even see Finn's football buddies walk up to them, each one with Big Gulp in their hand. When she finally noticed them, it had been too late to say something and she and Finn were now drenched in grape slushie. There were gasps, snickers, and laughter all around them. Quinn wiped the slushie out of her eyes just in time to see Finn slam one of the culprits into the lockers. "What the hell Karofsky?" he yelled.

Karofsky quickly pushed him away, "Oh, I've wanted to do that ever since fifth grade when you made fun of me for getting pubes."

Azimio, the other jock who slushied Quinn, spoke up, "You see Hudson, now that you've joined that gay ass Glee club and knocked up the queen of the Chastity Ball, you've dropped to the bottom of the food chain. So it's open season."

Finn lunged at him, but Quinn held him back. "How the hell do you know?" he demanded.

"The kid with Jew-fro has it posted all over his blog that Quinn Fabray is pregnant. Seeing as how you didn't deny it, I'd say it's true."

"I didn't think you had it in you," Azimio laughed, "But are you sure you're the baby daddy? Maybe a real man got in there and did the job for you!" Karofsky and Azimio both exchanged high fives.

Finn slammed Karofsky back into the lockers, "You are gonna pay for this, dude!"

Karofsky pushed Finn's hands away and scoffed, "No. I'm not. You two don't have the juice anymore." he looked at them both and smirked, "Welcome to the new world order."

Finn and Quinn both watched as the two jocks walked away.

"Damn them." Finn swore under his breath, shaking his hands of the slushie. He glanced over at Quinn and sighed, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and brushed some of the slushie off her shoulder.

"It didn't get in your eye, did it?" he asked worriedly, stepping in front of her to inspect it.

"No, I'm fine." she reassured, "I can't believe they know."

"I'm gonna throw that Jacob kid in the dumpster the second I see him." Finn spat, "How did he even find out about you?"

Quinn shrugged, all while looking around, "The whole school probably knows now, Finn."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," he said with a heavy sigh.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think there's anything we can do. If they know, they know. I better go change my shirt," he said, looking down at his ruined t-shirt, "I'm gonna run to my football locker and grab a clean shirt," he looked back at her, "You coming to glee today?"

She shrugged, suddenly feeling very queasy, "I'm not sure."

"Okay," he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "if not I'll see you right after Cheerio's practice ends, you know for your _appointment_."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know."

He gently wiped some slushie sliding down her cheek, "You want me to help you clean up?"

She shook her head, "No, it's okay. You go on ahead." She pushed herself up on her tippy toes and pecked his lips.

He smiled boyishly, "You taste like grape."

She shook her head and lightly pushed him away, "Go get cleaned up, Finn."

He chuckled, "See you."

She turned around and watched him jog down the hallway before disappearing around the corner.

"Do you need some help?"

Quinn turned around to see Rachel standing there, holding a hand towel. She tentatively walked up to her and held the towel out to her, "I always carry one in my locker."

Quinn eyed her warily, reluctantly taking the towel, "Why are you being nice to me?"

Rachel looked at her, "I'm just trying to help a fellow glee clubber out. I always help the others when they get slushied."

Quinn shook her head, not buying it, "You're just being nice to me because you kissed my boyfriend."

She swallowed hard, "He told you."

Quinn didn't answer, instead walked past her and headed towards the girl's bathroom. She wasn't surprised that Rachel followed her inside. "Look, Quinn I'm sorry, but it just happened. We were bowling and we just got caught up in the moment."

Quinn turned on the faucet and grabbed a few paper towels, ignoring her. "He likes me, you know." Rachel said quietly, "And he really cares about me."

"You think I can't see that?" Quinn spat, glaring back at her. Rachel didn't say anything.

"Look treasure trail," Quinn stepped closer to her, "I am having Finn's baby. You need to back off. What I'm going through is hard enough as it is and I really don't need you trying to steal Finn away from me."

Rachel nodded, "You're right."

"I know I'm right," she muttered, sharply turning on her heel and walking back to the sink, "I know I don't always treat him well but I care about him. A lot. And right now I need him on my side than ever. It's only a matter of time before Sue finds out about me. And once that happens, I'll be off the Cheerios and have nothing left."

"You'll still have Glee club." Rachel stated. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at her, "You know, you haven't been to glee rehearsals lately."

Quinn nodded and pulled her hair band out of her hair and shook her hair free, "Yeah, cause I'm not superwoman. I'm on honor roll. I have my friends. Cheerio's practice is really getting to me and had to choose something to give up. I chose Glee club. I know it's your whole life but it's not mine."

Rachel watched as she rinsed the slushie out of her hair, "You don't have to be embarrassed. No one at Glee is gonna judge you."

Quinn rolled her eyes at that remark.

Rachel leaned against one of the sinks, "Look, I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition but I don't hate you."

This surprised Quinn. She arched her eyebrow as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail, "Why not? I've been awful to you."

Rachel handed her a paper towel, "Yeah, well that was before you knew what it felt like to be me…an outsider." Quinn snatched the paper towel from her and began wiping her uniform off with it.

"This is just the beginning, Quinn. There are going to be more slushie facials and more people are going to shun you. You're gonna need friends who can relate. Sooner or later you're going to realize that Glee is all you have left. That Cheerio's uniform isn't going to fit forever."

She pushed herself away from the sink, "Just…come back to practice? I know Glee isn't your main priority right now but it's really a lot fun. And it certainly wouldn't hurt to get your voice back. You're actually a good singer, Quinn. Occasionally sharp, but that's because you lack my years of training."

"If it helps," Rachel continued, "I tried to stop Jacob Ben Israel from posting the story about you. I gave him my underwear and he said he wouldn't run the story but I don't know what happened…"

Quinn folded her arms across her chest and arched her eyebrow in surprise, , "You really gave him your underwear?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. Not my proudest moment but it had to be done. Us Glee members have to stick together, you know? Protect each other."

She shook her head, "You know you didn't do that for me. You did it for Finn. Now I could yell at you some more, but I'm not, because for some twisted reason, I kind of appreciate what you did."

Rachel just smiled, "You're welcome."

Quinn pursed her lips together, "I would've tortured you if the roles were reversed, you know that, right?"

Rachel nodded, "I know."

* * *

Later that day…

"Hey, Quinn!"

Quinn spun around at the sound of her name being called to see Jacob jogging up to her. She shut her locker and walked over to him. She would be lying if she said the very sight of him didn't make her knees go a little weak. She quickly cleared her throat and tried to act like her heart wasn't about to beat out of her chest at any given moment, "Jacob…hi."

He stopped right in front of her, "Look, I wanted to apologize about last night. I shouldn't have kissed you," he said that last part quietly, "It was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

Her gaze drifted down to her shoes, "And I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

He shook his head, "No, you had every right to. I was out of line."

"No really…" she looked back up into his eyes and God, it was like last night all over again. She just wanted to melt into him and kiss him senseless. She shook her head of the thought.

"So uh," Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably and folded his arms across his chest, "What are you doing after school?"

_Was it just her or were his arms getting bigger with each passing day? She wondered to herself, unable to keep herself from staring at his strong arms. _She quickly redirected her gaze back to his face, "Um, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later."

She really wanted to take him up on his offer, but she couldn't. She shook her head, "I can't. I have Cheerio's practice."

He chucked, "I know, I meant after that."

She swallowed hard, mentally debating whether or not she should tell him about her doctor's appointment. _Better not, she decided_. "Sorry, but I have plans with Finn."

His face fell a little but he quickly brushed it off, "That's okay. I'll just see you tonight then."

She watched as he walked away from her and bit her lip unsurely. She really should've told him that those nightly visits could no longer continue now that she knew his secret. She had Finn after all and spending time with Jacob didn't seem fair to him. And what if Jacob tried to kiss her again or what is _she_ tried to kiss _him_? She couldn't trust herself around Jacob. Whenever she was with him, it was like everything else disappeared and nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them. She shook her head and continued onto her next class. No. Jacob was not good for her. Guys like him only brought trouble. This thing between them needed to stop before someone else got hurt or before she did something else stupid.

* * *

After school…

Quinn had been dreading Cheerio's practice all day. She wondered if Sue knew about her pregnancy. Probably one of the girls had told her about it. Damn, she could feel herself shaking like a leaf. She nervously walked onto the field, scanning the area for Sue. A few of the girls noticed her as she walked towards the benches and gave her weird looks. She did her best to ignore them, knowing that this was just the beginning. "Q!"

She gulped rather loudly and turned around to see Sue beckoning her with her finger. She glanced over at the rest of the team on the field, most of which were eagerly awaiting what was to happen next. She exhaled deeply before quickly walking over to Sue. "Yeah, Coach?"

Sue folded her arms across her chest, "Had a little conversation with one Jacob Ben Israel, do you know who that is?"

Quinn slightly nodded, "He's the kid with the Jew-fro."

Sue nodded, "And I'm pretty sure he's an Eve that was born a Steve."

Quinn looked at her oddly. "Anyways, we had a chat in my office and he told me about his latest story that he posted on his blog. It was about you."

Her heart started beating against her chest rapidly and "Oh." was all she could muster up.

"You know where I'm going with this Q, so I'm going to give you the chance to tell me yourself."

Quinn opened her mouth, "Coach-"

"No," Sue held up her hand, stopping her, "I don't want to hear it. You're off the Cheerios. I can't have a pregnant girl on my squad. You're a disgrace. Now get off my field before I get out my fire hose." And with that, Sue walked away from her and onto the field to the rest of her Cheerios. Quinn shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying with all her might not to cry. She wouldn't want to give the others the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She walked away as if nothing happened and broke down the second she was out of sight.

* * *

Quinn stared up at the ceiling, mentally counting how many squares there were. Thirty-six. She was currently lying on the table at the hospital, her doctor on one side of her, Finn on the other. She felt a little guilty about not telling Jacob about her OB/GYN appointment. She should've. She knew she should've. He had a right to know about these things. It was his baby too after all. _You have to remember that you are doing this with Finn. Not Jacob, a small voice inside her head told her. Besides, it's not like you're going to keep it…_

She turned to Finn as the doctor set up everything and whispered, "I'm freaking out."

He took her hand in between both of his and kissed her reassuringly, "Everything's going to be fine."

"Relax," the doctor said to them, "At your age, there's very little chance of anything being wrong."

Finn exhaled loudly and smiled, "Awesome."

Quinn swallowed hard when the doctor started to pour some blue gunk onto a device that kind of looked like a computer mouse, "It is gonna be a little cool to the touch."

She squeezed Finn's hand a little harder when the woman approached her, "Can you just be careful with my uniform?" Sue would kill her if she returned it with a stain. She hadn't told Finn that Sue had kicked her off the team just yet. She figured she would do it later.

The doctor looked back at the monitor, "All right. And speaking of your ages," she began moving the device all around her stomach, making Quinn shiver, "have you two given any thought to what you're gonna do after the baby is born?"

Finn was the one who answered, "Whatever Quinn wants is fine."

Quinn briefly glanced at him before looking over to the monitor when she heard a weird noise.

Finn swallowed hard, "It that the baby's heartbeat?"

The doctor nodded, "Yeah and if it makes a difference," the doctor looked away from the screen and at them, "it's a boy."

"And it-he's fine?" Finn inquired, "He's ok?"

The doctor nodded and handed Quinn some tissues to wipe the blue stuff off her stomach, "Your baby is perfectly healthy."

Quinn slowly sat up and wiped her stomach clean, "Is that all for today doctor?"

The woman nodded, "That's all. I'll see you in a few weeks, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn smiled at her, "Bye Doctor, thank you."

"Yeah, thank you," Finn said, politely opening the door for her.

Quinn slipped off the table and readjusted her uniform. "So that wasn't so bad." Finn stated when the doctor left.

She shook her head, "Yeah, it wasn't."

Finn picked up her purse and handed it to her. He watched as she fished through it for something. "It's cool, that we're having a boy, you know? I've always thought it would be cool to have a son. I just hope he's not-"

She looked up at him and frowned, "We're not keeping it, remember?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded, "Yeah, I know. I was just-"

"Well, don't." she said sharply.

He sighed, "I'm gonna wait outside and tell Mr. Schue the good news."

She almost forgot that Mr. Schuester had been the one to drive them. She really had wished that Finn hadn't said anything to him. She was more than capable to drive since Finn was too freaked out, but he just had to go running to Mr. Schuester again. She glanced at herself in the small mirror and sighed. _Although it was nice having an adult around for support, she thought to herself. _She knew she wasn't going to get it anywhere else.

* * *

**AN: Didn't want to stop it there, but i'm trying not to keep these chapters from being super duper long. More Jacob/Quinn interaction to come! That is, if you review, of course! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Big big thanks to those who reviewed! And to those who didn't, please do! Read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Quinn had a plan and it was simple. Have Finn help her through the pregnancy and when the baby was born, give it to Terri Schuester. Now things were more complicated than ever before. Now that Jacob was in the picture, she found herself thinking about abandoning that whole plan of hers and just running off with him or something. She was now accustom to seeing Jacob every night and really enjoyed spending time with him. She had also been spending a lot of time with Terri and her sister Kendra, who were always giving her baby advice. Most of which was pretty bizarre. She sometimes doubted their sanity, which just added to her dilemma because there had always been a small part of her that wanted to keep the baby and now it felt like with every passing day she got more invested in the very idea of it. She had yet to talk to Terri about her doubts, knowing that the woman would probably have a major freak out.

Things with Finn had been tense lately. She cared about him, but it seemed like all she did lately was yell at him. He spent what free time he had playing video games when he should've been searching for a job. She used the money Jacob had left her to pay for the baby's sonogram but she knew the bills would soon start coming in by the barrel. And even though Jacob was the one with the job she didn't intend on asking him for money. She was doing this with Finn. It was _his_ responsibility.

She walked into Glee still deep in thought and sat down on one of the chairs. Mostly everyone was there already but Mr. Schuester was not. The group didn't seem to mind it since they were all goofing off around the piano. Quinn glanced over at Finn who was doing his impressions of Godzilla for the group. Maybe that was the problem. Finn was just a teenage boy. He wasn't ready for the responsibility. She knew Jacob was only a year older than he was but he had like twice the maturity that Finn did. It was probably because becoming a wolf had forced Jacob to grow up sooner than he should have. Maybe she should tell Finn the truth.

She sighed heavily. What to do. The only thing she was certain of was that she wanted to spend more time with Jacob. She knew it was wrong since he wasn't her boyfriend, but they had this weird connection. She thought about him a lot and even dreamt about him once or twice. Just being near him felt so right….

"Hey, you." Quinn blinked and looked up to see Finn standing in front of her. "What are you doing sitting here by yourself?" he wondered, "Come join us. We're doing celebrity impersonations. It's fun." She noticed that his face was a little pink, presumably from all the laughing. When she declined, he asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing." she reassured him, forcing a small smile.

He sat down next to her, "You know I've been out job hunting." he said quietly, "So far nobody's been hiring but I don't intend on stopping until I get something."

She genuinely smiled and squeezed his hand, "Thank you and I'm sorry for yelling at you so much this past week."

"No, it's okay." he shook his head, "You had ever right to. Things have been stressful lately, with everyone finding out and you getting kicked off the Cheerios. I know I need to get my act together. I'm gonna be a father after all and…" he realized what he had just said and quickly tried to take it back, "I mean, I know we're not-"

"I'm not really sure what I want anymore." she confessed, cutting off his rambling.

He looked at her in surprise, "Y-you mean you want to keep it? I mean, him?"

She looked down at their intertwined hands and shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'm not sure about a lot of things really."

"Well, uh, whatever you decide, I'll be fine with it." he said, directing her attention back onto him, "Whatever you choose, I'll support you either way."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Finn."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, "You're welcome."

He pulled away from her and looked at her expectantly, "So what are you doing tonight? Cause I was thinking you could come over for dinner. My mom's making lasagna and I know how much you love it."

"Wish I could but I'm babysitting tonight."

Kendra had asked her to baby sit her kids tonight and Quinn accepted, knowing that she'd get paid and because it would give her a chance to test out her baby skills. She had intended to ask Finn to help out but for some reason Jacob suddenly popped into her head. Maybe she should ask him to help her. It would give her a chance to see him again. No, she couldn't do that. She quickly pushed all thoughts of Jacob out of her mind.

"Alright guys! Take your seats!" Quinn turned her head to see that Mr. Schuester had just entered the room. "Sorry I'm late, but I got the names of our competition for sectionals!" he said excitedly, setting his bag down on the piano and pulling out an envelope.

* * *

The moment Quinn parked her car, she realized that she shouldn't be here. Somewhere in between the end of glee and getting into her car, she decided that there would be no harm in asking Jacob to help her baby-sit. They were friends. Friends helped each other out. It was okay. At least that was what she told herself on the drive over here.

She drummed her fingers against her steering wheel, debating on whether or not to get out. She was already here, she might as well just ask. Who knows, he could end up being busy. She quickly got out of her car and walked up to the Hummel auto shop. She walked into the front office to find Kurt sitting behind the desk, flipping through the latest issue of Vogue. His head perked up when he heard her come through the door. "Quinn." His perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What brings you here?"

Her hands went behind her back nervously, "I well, I uh um…I'm here to see Jacob." Why was it that she always stuttered when it concerned Jacob?

He arched his eyebrow in surprise and closed his magazine, "Oh. Well, he's working right now…"

"It'll only take a few seconds." she promised.

Kurt nodded and beckoned her to follow him into the garage. She was right on his heels and made sure to step where he stepped. The last thing she wanted to trip over some car part or step in some an oil spill. "So why weren't you in glee today?" she inquired loudly over the music that was playing.

"Oh, my dad had some meeting to attend to and he asked if I could watch the place as soon as I got out of school. He didn't want to close down because he didn't want to lose any business. I don't mind it though."

He kept walking past car after car, until he reached the end where he said, "Hey, Jacob! You've got a visitor." Kurt walked over to the boom box on one of the counters and lowered the volume.

She immediately saw Jacob leaning underneath the hood of some old truck, up to his elbows in grease. He sighed heavily, "If it's Rachel tell her…" he looked up and noticed Quinn, "Quinn."

She gave a soft smile, "Hi, Jacob." _Oh boy, he was even sexier with all the grease all over him…_

"Hey," Jacob pulled out a dirty rag from his back pocket and began to wipe his hands with it, "What are you doing here?"

She was about to answer but then she realized that Kurt was still with them. She glanced over at him and he clearly got the message.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then," Kurt said awkwardly before walking back into his dad's office.

Quinn turned her attention back on Jacob once Kurt was out of sight. Jacob looked at her, "Is everything okay?"

She nodded and reluctantly walked a little closer to him. "Uh, yeah. I just…well I was wondering if you maybe…I mean I'm babysitting tonight, and I was just thinking…I don't know if you'd like to help me." she bit her lip, anxiously awaiting his response.

He tucked the dirty rag in his back pocket and nodded, "Sure. What time?"

"Um, seven."

He nodded, "Okay. I'll just meet you outside your house and we can go together."

Her heart hammered against her ribs from excitement, "Okay, that sounds good."

Jacob walked over to his toolbox and rummaged through it, "So how many rugrats are we talking?"

"Well, uh, there's two boys and a baby."

He turned around and looked at her in surprise, "Really?"

She nodded, "But if you don't want to do it, I'll completely understand. It's a lot to handle-"

He shut his toolbox and shook his head, "It's not that. I'll be glad to do it. I'm just surprised that you were going to try and tackle watching two kids and a baby on your own."

She just laughed embarrassingly.

"So why didn't you ask Finn to help you out?" he then inquired, "I mean, he is your boyfriend."

She nodded shyly, "I know. I just…well I kind of wanted to hang out with you."

He grinned, "Really?"

She leaned against the car he was working on. "Yeah, I mean I see Finn all the time and even though you and I go to the same school, I hardly ever see you. Actually, scratch that I _never_ see you."

He glanced up at her, "Well, I have different classes than you do."

She sighed, "I know that but I never see you in between classes or at lunch. Do you leave to do some wolf thing or something?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm around, you just," he hesitated for a moment, "Well, you probably aren't looking hard enough." The truth was that he avoided her at all costs during school. Not that he wanted to, because he really didn't. It was just that every time he saw her, she was on Finn's arm and he just couldn't stand to watch it be with him. It made him sick to his stomach so he made sure he kept his distance. It was kind of a no win situation for him during school, since he suffered either way.

"Besides, you may not see me at school but you see me _every_ night." he reminded, slightly chuckling. He ducked back under the hood of the truck and began working the engine again.

She pursed her lips together before responding with, "True, but we meet up so late that we only talk for what, fifteen minutes before I end up falling asleep?"

Jacob shrugged, "I'm fine with it. As long as I'm near you, I'm good. And also you're really cute when you sleep."

Quinn arched her eyebrow at that statement, "Really?" She could feel her cheeks starting to warm up again.

He nodded, his gaze still fixated on the engine, "Yeah, you always have this cute pout on your face and your nose crinkles up sometimes. It's adorable."

She cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Oh, well, uh…thanks, I guess. So how do you like working here?"

Jacob straightened back up, only to hit his head on the hood of the car, "Christ!" he bellowed loudly, a hand going to the back of his head.

Quinn's eyes widened and she immediately walked over to him, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

He stepped away from the truck and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." he muttered.

She looked up at him worriedly, "I wouldn't be surprised if you got a bump. That sounded like it really hurt. Maybe you should sit down for a minute."

He shook his head and dropped his hand, "Nah, I'll be fine. Wolves heal fast."

She stared at him unsurely, "Are you sure? I could get you some ice or something…"

Jacob smiled at her concern, "I'll fine, Quinn. Here, I'll show you," he took her hand and leaned down before placing her hand over the spot where he hit his head, "See? No bump whatsoever."

Quinn blushed a little at how close they were and reluctantly took her hand away, "That doesn't mean there isn't any internal damage."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Quinn, I'm telling you _I'm okay_. You could run me over with this truck and I'd be perfectly fine."

She arched her eyebrow, "Mind if we test that theory?"

Jacob fished out the keys to the truck out of his pocket and handed them to her, "Go ahead."

She rolled her eyes and put the keys back in his hand, ignoring the tingling sensation when their fingers touched, "I was only joking."

He slipped the keys back into his pocket and shrugged, "Whatever you say. So would you want to get something to eat after we baby-sit? I figure that wrangling little kids is bound to burn calories, so why not grab a bite to eat? It'll be my treat."

Her heart started to beat wildly against her chest, "Okay. Yeah. That sounds good."

Jacob smiled at the sound of her heart beating so frantically. "Cool. It'll give us a chance to spend more time together, seeing as how you can't get enough of me." he said with a slight smirk.

She blushed furiously, "I never said that."

"Please, it was written all over your face." he teased, walking back to his tool box and picking up a wrench.

She scoffed, "It was not."

He looked back at her and chuckled, "Don't worry, Quinn, the feeling's mutual."

She watched as he went back to fixing the engine and stared at him, her mouth slightly agape at his confession. She then shook her head, no, he was probably just joking…

"So I went to the doctor's the other day and she said that the baby's healthy."

He put his wrench down and looked over at her, "You went to the doctor's?"

She nodded, slightly pursing her lips, "Yeah."

He frowned a little and straightened back up, careful not to hit his head again, "You should've told me, Quinn. I would've gone with you."

"It's okay, really." she reassured.

"No it's not," he said with a shake of his head, "You shouldn't be going to those things alone. I'm taking you to your next one."

Quinn shook her head, "Jacob, really it's okay." She knew she should tell him about Finn. She had to tell him, before he found out from someone else, but she just couldn't. At least not yet.

"Well, what else did the doctor say?" he inquired, leaning against the truck and folding his arms across his chest.

"The baby's a boy." she said quietly.

She watched as his face lit up, much like Finn's had when he heard the news and she couldn't help but smile. "Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's what the doctor told me."

Her breath caught in her throat as he walked over to her. "That's wonderful." he whispered before pulling her into his arms, squeezing her every so slightly. She automatically wrapped her arms around him, part of her wanting to keep him there as long as she could.

Jacob shut his eyes tightly, reveling in the feeling of her in his arms and rested his chin against the top of her head. He wanted to pull her closer but he was afraid he might hurt the baby if he pressed her against him too tightly. He then realized that his hands were still covered in oil and that she now had his hand prints on the back of her cardigan. "Um, Quinn, my hands are pretty dirty and I kind of touched your cardigan and-"

She glanced over her shoulder and shrugged, "It's okay, Jacob." She really didn't care. As long as Jacob held her, nothing really bothered her.

"I'll buy you a new one." he promised, his chin still resting against her head.

She shook her head, "It's fine, really. I have a million more of them at home." They soon fell into a comfortable silence, with Jacob caressing the small of her back, while she listened to the steady beating of his heart.

"I just can't stop thinking about you." he quietly admitted.

"I can't stop thinking about you either." she replied without thinking.

Someone abruptly cleared their throat and Quinn quickly stepped away from Jacob. They both turned to see Kurt's dad standing there.

Jacob scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably as he looked at his boss, "Hey, Mr. Hummel."

Burt's gaze drifted over to the truck Jacob had been working on, "You fix up that Chevy's engine already?"

Jacob glanced at the truck behind him before looking back at Burt and nodded, "Just about, sir."

Burt glanced back at Quinn. "Who's your friend?"

"Quinn Fabray, sir." she said politely, offering her hand to him, "It's nice to meet you."

Burt looked her up and down as they shook hands, "You look familiar."

She nodded, "Yeah, I go to McKinley with Kurt and Jacob. I'm in glee club with Kurt."

"Oh yeah," he realized, "and aren't you a cheerleader? I think I remember seeing you during Kurt's game."

She smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, well I _was_ a cheerleader. Not anymore."

"Oh right," he cleared his throat and adjusted his cap, "Kurt er…well he told me about your…"

"It's okay." she quickly said, sparing him from further embarrassment, "I should get going anyways, I have a lot of homework to do. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Hummel."

He gave a curt nod, "Likewise, Quinn."

She turned her head and smiled up at Jacob, "Bye, Jacob. See you later."

He nodded, "Can't wait."

She blushed a little, "Me either."

Jacob watched as she walked back inside and sighed. It was in that moment that he decided he would tell Quinn about the imprinting. He had waited long enough and for the first time he felt like if he told her, she would be okay with it.

* * *

Quinn left the garage and made her way through the front office. She was surprised to see Kurt still in there, and with a rather disapproving look on his face as he caught her gaze.

She looked at him oddly, "Well, I'll see you at school, Kurt."

"You mind telling me what was that back there? I mean," Kurt looked back through the window, where Jacob was clearly in view, before turning back to her, "you two looked awfully intimate just now."

She arched her eyebrow in surprise, "Were you spying on us?"

Kurt gave a nonchalant shrug, "I may or may not have glanced your way once or twice. Although, I must say each time I saw you two-"

"Jacob is just a friend." she clarified.

Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Right and I'm only going through a phase. It's obvious you're into him. Believe me, I get it. He's a hunk. Who wouldn't want to-"

"I am with Finn." she sharply interrupted, "He is my boyfriend. He is the one I'm with. Not Jacob."

"Could've fooled me." he said with a slight scoff, "Ten minutes with Jacob and I've seen you smile more than you ever did when you were with Finn. In a weird way, it was kind of endearing."

She shook her head, "Nothing is going on between me and Jacob."

"Who are you trying to convince, exactly?" he wondered, "Me or you?"

"What are you talking about? I know there's nothing going on between me and Jacob."

He stared at her disbelievingly, "Quinn, you might look like a dumb blonde but certainty are not one. You've got something going on with Jacob. Just fess up, you like him. As in, _like him _like him. There's nothing wrong with that. We all have our secret crushes. Jacob is yours and-"

"Finn is yours" she finished for him.

His eyes widened a little before he quickly tried to compose himself, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Who's not fessing up now?"

He didn't say anything for awhile. "I'm sorry," he finally muttered.

"Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry. I mean, we don't choose our emotions," she explained defensively, "and we can't always control our actions," she added in a much lower tone, as if confessing to something.

She hastily shook her head, briefly shutting her eyes, before she looked back at him, "It's okay that you like Finn, Kurt. I mean you're not the only one. Rachel obviously likes him…heck most of the girls at McKinley do."

He studied her closely, "I have a feeling if we were having this conversation a few months ago, your reaction would be a little different, probably…scarier."

She smiled at him but there was nothing happy about the way she curved her lips, "Yeah, probably."

"Are things okay with you and Finn? I mean, I know you two have been fighting lately, but…" he drifted off uncomfortably.

"Finn is his usual wonderful self," she replied softly, her gaze slightly downcast now, "And I think that's the problem."

Kurt frowned, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I better get going, I have a lot of stuff to do. Bye, Kurt." She quickly walked out there without a second thought.

* * *

Later that day…

Rachel was curled up in her favorite chair, well into her new Barbara Streisand biography when she heard Jacob heading downstairs. She looked up from her book and frowned, "Going somewhere?"

Jacob grabbed his jacket off of the sofa across from her and slipped it on, "I'm babysitting with Quinn tonight, remember? I just told you like an hour ago."

"Sorry, I must've been too into my book." she quickly closed her book and put it aside. She turned around in her seat, "So babysitting with Quinn Fabray? Did I miss something?"

"She asked me today if I wouldn't mind helping her."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But why would she ask _you_?"

He frowned, "Uh, because we're friends? Friends can ask friends for help, right?"

"Well, yeah," she pushed herself out of her seat and walked over to him, "but she has a boyfriend she can ask for help."

He scoffed, "So? She doesn't have to do everything with Finn. She can hang out with other people. It's really not that big of a deal, Rachel, we're just babysitting."

"Do you like her or something?" she asked rather abruptly, her arms crossing her chest.

He stared down at her and shook his head, "Where did that come from?"

"It's okay if you do, Jacob. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Every guy at McKinley has the hots for her, well except Kurt, but I just…I want you to be careful around her, alright?"

"Be careful?" he repeated, clearly amused, "She's a sixteen year old girl. I'm a werewolf. I think I can handle myself if she-"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Not like that, Jacob. I just don't want you to end up falling in love with a girl you can't have. I mean she is having another guy's baby."

"Excuse me?" he choked out.

She nodded her head, "Surely you've heard. I mean I know upperclassmen usually don't pay any attention to underclassmen gossip but I would think you would've heard by now that Quinn's pregnant and the baby is Finn's."

His gaze darkened, "Finn's?"

She nodded, "Of course. I mean, as much as I hate it, who else would be the father but him?"

He swallowed hard, doing his best to remain calm, "And how do you know this exactly?"

"Finn told his best friend Puck, who told our Glee club. Puck really isn't good at keeping secrets." she explained.

"Finn thinks the baby is his?" Jacob uttered, his brain still unable to process this new information.

Rachel looked up at him in confusion, "What do you mean he thinks the baby is his?" her eyes widened, "Wait, what do you know?"

Jacob started to breath heavily, his body shaking a little. Was Quinn going around telling everyone that _Finn_ was her baby's father?

"Jacob if you know something," she pushed herself up onto her toes and grasped his shoulders firmly, slightly shaking him, "You _have_ to tell me."

"Rachel, you really need to step back." Jacob warned, taking her hands off him.

Her eyes narrowed, "Jacob it's clear that you're upset. Did you not know that Quinn was pregnant?"

"I knew Quinn was pregnant." he harshly snapped, his anger rising.

"Then what is it?" Rachel asked, subtly stepping back, "Why are you so upset?"

"I…can't…I have to…" he shuddered violently before storming out of the house without another word.

Rachel immediately ran to the door, intending on following him. When she realized she didn't have her keys on her, she ran into the kitchen and swiped them off the table before running after him.

* * *

Quinn was currently in her room, trying to figure out what to wear. She knew she was just babysitting, but with Jacob there, she couldn't help but want to look her best. She rummaged through her closet, biting her lip indecisively as she took in all her choices. She glanced back at her clock and quickly picked out her white dress with a lavender cardigan, knowing Jacob would at her door at any moment. She was thankful that her parents were over at some friend's house for a dinner party tonight, so she didn't have to worry about explaining Jacob to them. They did not like strange boys, and especially ones with tattoos.

Just thinking about seeing Jacob again so soon brought a permanent smile to her face. She couldn't even focus on her homework, she was so consumed with thoughts of him. As she stared at her reflection in her full length mirror, she wondered if this is what it felt like to be in love. This feeling was so foreign to her that she suspected it had to be it but…love? Love. It seemed like such a trivial word to describe how she felt about Jacob, which had to be preposterous considering she has only known him for a short amount of time. She'd known Finn much longer and she had yet to utter that four letter word to him.

She stepped away from her mirror and sighed heavily. What was she doing? She shouldn't be feeling this way about Jacob. Finn was her boyfriend. He cared about her. She was lying to him, deceiving him, even sometimes pushing him away. Was she subconsciously pushing Finn away because somewhere deep down she knew she wanted to be with Jacob? Her smile disappeared. She couldn't do this anymore. It wasn't fair to Finn. He never did anything to hurt her and here she was hurting him the worst possible way. It also wasn't fair to herself. She had feelings for Jacob. _Deep_ feelings. Ones that felt like they wouldn't go away…ever.

Her mind was made up, tomorrow she would tell Finn the truth. She knew he would hate her, he had a right to. And she knew everyone in the school, including the glee club, would hate her too if they found out, because Finn had done nothing wrong. _She_ was the one who lied, who cheated, who deceived them. All this had once been her greatest fear, but now…it wasn't. No, now her greatest fear was losing Jacob. Not just because he was her baby's father, but because she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

She quickly headed downstairs and sat down by the window in the living room. She hadn't been waiting for more than five minutes when she saw Jacob's lofty figure walking towards her house. Her heart skipped a beat and she immediately grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She closed the door behind her and watched as he made his way over to her. Almost immediately, she got the feeling that something was wrong. As he came closer into view, she realized she was right. Jacob looked mad. In fact, he looked livid. She quickly met him on her front lawn, "Jacob? What's wrong?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

She looked at him, taken aback, "What?"

"You told everyone that Finn is the father of your baby, Quinn. That's what the fuck I am talking about!" he seethed.

She swallowed hard, "H-how did you find out?"

He shook his head, "That doesn't matter how I found out. How the hell could you lie about something like that, Quinn? It's not _his_ baby!"

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "I know that, but I had told him before I even knew you were going to be apart of my life! I needed someone, Jacob. I knew once people found out about it I would have no one left. I didn't have anyone else to turn to. I couldn't do this alone!"

"You're not alone, Quinn! Get that through your head!" he roared, "I'm here, right here. I told you from the beginning that I wanted to help you, be there for you, but no, you pushed me away!"

The tears were streaming down her cheeks freely, "I didn't know if I could trust you! But now I see that I can and I'm sorry, I never should have-"

His jaw tightened. "Why haven't you told Finn the truth?"

"I planned on telling him tomorrow!"

He scoffed, his body visibly trembling, "A likely story!"

"It's true!" she cried, "I wouldn't-"

"Lie?" he looked at her incredulously, "Is that what you were going to say? That you wouldn't lie? Because I hate to break it to you, Quinn, but you've got yourself a nice track record of doing just that."

She exhaled sharply and tried to calm herself, "I made a mistake, Jacob. I know that! I never should've dragged Finn into this but I needed someone."

"Did you even sleep with him?"

"I've only ever been with you." she whispered.

"Where you ever going to tell him the truth?" he began pacing in front of her, his fists shaking at his sides, his heated gaze still locked on her, "Or were you going to let him live the rest of his life thinking he's the father of your baby? What were you going to do when the baby was born and maybe came out with my complexion?"

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes again, "I don't know, I would've told him I have Native American in me or something, but-"

He snorted, "That's how this whole thing started, remember?"

She stared at him, her mouth agape before she slapped him. His body jerked violently and a snarl ripped through him, his wolf demanding to be release of its human confines. Quinn noticed that something was happening to him. "Jacob?"

Jacob was panting heavily, his body trembling violently, the veins in his neck bulging out like crazy. He almost looked as if he was about to burst out of skin. As she watched him, his words then echoed in her head, _I'm dangerous, Quinn. If I get too mad…too upset…you might get hurt. Werewolves aren't exactly stable and I'm no exception…_

* * *

Rachel pulled onto the street where Quinn Fabray lived, hoping Jacob was there. As she drove down the street, she noticed two figures outside one of the houses shouting and yelling and immediately knew one of those figures was Quinn, thanks to blonde hair. She could only assume that Jacob was the other figure. As she got closer, she realized she was right. She quickly shut off her car, not caring that she was double parked and ran over to them... just in time to see Jacob explode out of his skin and into a large wolf. Right in front of Quinn.

* * *

**AN: No, I did not just kill off Quinn.** **Yes, you'll need to review to see what happens next. More drama to come. So please, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Since I got so many reviews on the last chap- See what happens when you review?- I figured it was my duty to post another chapter ASAP. Turns out ASAP = in twenty-four hours. Ha. Glee dialogue in here, not mine. So, please, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

"Jacob, you need to calm down. Breathe. Just breathe."

Rachel sat next to Jacob in the waiting room of the hospital, her hand rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. His body was still slightly shaking and he was having trouble breathing. "She's dead," he murmured over and over, "I killed her."

"Jacob, you didn't kill her." she reassured, briefly looking back at the emergency room doors, hoping to see a doctor come through and tell them some news. She gaze drifted over to the nurse's desk. She looked back at Jacob. "Wait right here and don't you dare wolf out." Rachel quickly got up and walked over to the front desk, "Excuse me?"

The nurse looked up from her paperwork, "How may I help you? Oh…it's you again."

Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes and smiled, "Yes, it's me again. I-"

"Look, honey, I can't do anything for you. You're not family of the patient, so you're just going to have to wait until her family gets here."

"But who knows when that'll be! We need answers now!" she yelled, "My friend is going crazy over there!" she pointed out Jacob to the nurse, "He needs to know if she's alright."

The nurse continued to shake her head, "I'm sorry, honey, but you'll just have to wait for family. It's against our policy."

Rachel huffed in frustration, "Fine." She sharply turned her heel and walked back over to Jacob.

"Actually, I take back what I said, go ahead and wolf out," she sat back down next to him and folded her arms across her chest, "It would certainly teach those nurses to take us seriously."

She sighed heavily as she looked back at Jacob, who was a complete wreck. He looked as if all the blood had drained from his face. "Jacob, she _will_ be alright. She wasn't even standing as close to you as you think."

He shook his head, "Don't try to make me feel better, Rachel. I know I killed her. I could smell the blood. I saw it."

"Yes, there was blood but you didn't kill Quinn, Jacob. I'm sure you didn't-"

"I should've known better," he muttered to himself, "This is exactly what I worried about, every time that I was with her," he buried his face in his hands, "This is Sam and Emily all over again."

She looked over at him curiously, "Who's Sam and Emily?"

He reluctantly dropped his hands so she could hear him better, "Sam is my alpha and Emily is his imprint."

She frowned at the term. "Imprint?"

He sighed heavily and nodded, "Imprint is a term we use for a werewolf's soulmate."

She looked at him a little disbelievingly, "Soulmate?"

"Imprinting is supposed to be this rare process that can happen at any given time to a wolf. When a wolf imprints, he is unconditionally bound to her. He will do anything to please her and protect her. She is his everything and does whatever she asks. He will be her brother, her protector…her lover…whatever she needs, he will be. She is his reason for living. It's supposed to be a gift to the wolves, so that they wouldn't be alone and to also ensure the passing on of the werewolf gene to the next generation. It's irreversible and all consuming."

"Wow." was all Rachel said.

Jacob smirked, "Wow? That's all you can say? I don't think I've ever heard you give a one word response."

She playfully glared at him. "But you said this is Sam and Emily all over again. What did you mean by that?" she wondered.

"Emily didn't accept Sam at first because he was involved with her cousin, Leah at the time. When Sam imprinted on Emily, he had to break up with Leah because Emily was his soulmate. Emily and Leah were like sisters so Emily automatically sided with Leah. She refused to see Sam, but she eventually caved in because the need to see your other half is all consuming. Anyways, she met with Sam one day and they had an argument. Sam lost control and phased right in front of Emily."

Rachel swallowed hard, "Did Emily die?"

Jacob shook her head, "No, just heavily scarred. When she was taken to the hospital, the story was that she was mauled by a bear. Sam still hates himself for it to this day."

"Well…that's good, right?" she asked tentatively, "She lived. That means Quinn will live. She'll be alright."

"I ruined her life." he answered grimly, "That's twice already."

Rachel arched her eyebrow, "Twice?"

"Yeah, twice." he repeated, "First I get her pregnant, then I ripped her face off."

Her eyes bugged out, "Hold on just a second…did you just say that you were the one who got Quinn pregnant?"

Jacob nodded, not wanting to lie or keep secrets anymore, "Yeah. I'm the baby's true father. Not Finn. And Quinn is my imprint. So now you know everything."

"Does Quinn know she's your…"

Jacob shook his head, "I was going to tell her today but I got sidetracked."

"Is that why you freaked out earlier?" Rachel asked, standing up and moving in front of him, "You didn't know Quinn was telling everyone that Finn was the father."

"Yeah, that's why I flipped." he murmured with a nod.

"But why would Quinn lie about something like that?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"She told him before I came into the picture. She was scared and didn't want to go through the pregnancy alone."

"Thank God."

Jacob looked at her oddly, "Huh?"

"Well, Finn isn't the father!" she exclaimed, "Now I might actually have a chance with him! I've got to go tell him…" she quickly turned around but Jacob caught her by the arm. She looked back up at him, confused. "Don't," he said firmly, "Say anything, Rachel."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and snatched her phone out of her bag, "Finn deserves to know the truth, Jacob."

"And he will but Quinn needs to be the one to tell him, Rachel."

She couldn't contain her scoff and scrolled through her contacts, "Quinn would sooner saw off her own leg than tell Finn the truth. If she had wanted to tell him, she already would've. She intends on keeping this from him for the rest of her life."

"Rachel, don't-"

Rachel held up her hand, "He has a right to know, Jacob. And as his friend, I intend on telling him. Unlike everyone else, I actually care about him."

He gruffly snatched her phone out of her hands, "Rachel, you're doing this for all the wrong reasons."

She put her hands on her hips. "Look, you should be backing me up on this. Quinn's your soulmate so you two need to be together and I've been hopelessly in love with Finn for years. Once Finn finds out the truth, he and Quinn will be done for good, making it so that you and I can move on in on them."

"Telling Finn behind Quinn's back will hurt her. I can't let you hurt her, Rachel." he said seriously.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," she jumped up and took her phone back, "But I've allowed Quinn to hurt Finn for far too long now. I am not going to stand by for another second."

"Rachel," he warned, taking a step towards her, "don't."

"Take another step, Jacob Black, and I will yell 'Rape!' at the top of my lungs and have you thrown out of here." she threatened before turning on her heel and walking away.

Rachel walked down the hallway and clicked on Finn's number in her contacts. She pressed her phone up to her ear and waited. On the third ring someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Finn? It's Rachel."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

She took a deep breath before answering, "Look, there's something you need to know..."

* * *

When she finished telling Finn everything, Rachel put her phone in her pocket. Finn had been mostly silent as she told him which made her wonder if he was saving up all his anger for Quinn. She walked back to the waiting room, she heard the elevator doors open and she turned her head to see who she could only assume was Mr. and Mrs. Fabray walk out. The elderly blondes were frantic as they walked up to the nurse's office. Rachel watched as the nurse she had just been yelling at got out of her seat and led Quinn's parents through the double doors. Determined to find out what Quinn's current condition was, for the sake of Jacob's sanity, she casually followed them.

Rachel followed them at a safe distance, occasionally stopping to tie her shoes or something so people didn't notice. She was just about to turn the corner when she noticed Mr. and Mrs. Fabray talking to one of the doctor's. She quickly concealed herself behind the wall, not wanting to be seen by them. Luckily she could clearly hear their conversation from where she stood.

"…well according to her friends who brought her in, she was attacked by a mountain lion outside of her house."

"A mountain lion?" Mrs. Fabray repeated, her green eyes wide with fear. She clasped her hands over her mouth, "Oh god, she's dead, isn't she?"

"No, no, no." the doctor reassured, gently touching her on the shoulder, "Your daughter's alive and slated to make a full recovery."

"How hurt is she?" Mr. Fabray inquired, his hand going to his wife's back.

"She has a minor concussion and she'll have scarring on her arms, from the attack. We stitched her up to the best of our abilities but there will be some heavy scarring. Thankfully she held up her arms to shield her face when the animal striked otherwise it would've been a lot worse."

"Thank the lord." Mrs. Fabray with a sigh of relief.

The doctor glanced at his chart to make sure there wasn't anything else left to add, "Oh and don't worry, the baby is perfectly fine too."

Rachel swore under her breath as she took in the Fabray's expressions. It was obvious that Quinn hadn't mentioned her pregnancy to them.

"Is there anything else I can answer for you?" the doctor wondered, looking up from his chart.

"Can we see her now?" Mr. Fabray asked. Rachel couldn't help but shudder at his tone of voice.

The doctor nodded and beckoned to the door across the way, "Yeah, go ahead. She should be awake by now."

"Thank you, doctor," Mrs. Fabray said kindly, "For all that you've done."

The doctor nodded, "It was nothing." He then shook hands with Mr. Fabray before walking away.

Rachel bit her lip anxiously when she saw the rage fill Mr. Fabray's eyes as soon as the doctor was out of sight. "What the hell did that doctor just say?"

Mrs. Fabray swallowed hard, reluctantly turning to her husband, "He suggested that Quinnie is-"

"Pregnant." he sharply turned his head towards his wife, causing her to step back a little, "Is it true Judy?"

Mrs. Fabray shrugged, "Well, the doctor just said so, dear. Why would he lie?"

Mr. Fabray roughly grabbed her arm, "Did you know about this?"

Mrs. Fabray shook her head frantically, "No."

"Are you lying to me?" he demanded, his grip on her tightening.

Mrs. Fabray sharply yanked her arm out of her husband's grasp, "Of course not, Russell. Now please, darling, take it easy, we'll discuss this another time. Right now-"

"The hell we will!" he snarled before storming into Quinn's room, Mrs. Fabray reluctantly following.

Rachel stood frozen in her place, suddenly _very_ afraid for Quinn.

* * *

Quinn blinked a few times before she registered where she was. _The hospital, she thought to herself as she looked around, I'm in the hospital. _The head hurt a little and when she lifted her right arm up to touch it, she yelped out in pain. She glanced at her forearm and realized that it was all bandaged. What on earth? She winced as she tried to move it and quickly relaxed it. She glanced at her other arm and noticed that it was also bandaged. Then the memories came flooding back to her…

Jacob was yelling at her, then she slapped him…he was shaking uncontrollably and she had just stepped back when he…burst out of his skin. She flinched at the memory. Pain. That was all she felt before her world went dark. She looked back down at her arms and realized that Jacob must've done this to her when he phased. Jacob. Where was he? Did he know she was here? He must've…Just then her door burst open, scaring the crap out of her, her heart monitor beeping loudly. It was her parents.

She sighed in relief and smiled at the sight of them, "Mom, Dad." Her smile faded though when she noticed the large vein sticking out of her father's neck, signifying that he was pissed. She straightened up and swallowed hard when her mother closed the door behind him, locking it.

_What was going on? _

"What's going on?" she asked tentatively, not liking how her parents were looking at her, "Is everything alright?"

"Is it true?"

Quinn looked up at her father and frowned, "Is what true?"

"Don't play dumb, Quinn! Answer the question!" he roared, "Did you or did you not get yourself knocked up?"

Quinn was pretty sure she had stopped breathing. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she whispered, "It's true."

"There must be some kind of mistake here," her mother said softly, her gaze on her, "Quinnie, we raised you right."

"You did, mom, you did. I was just…I made a mistake and-"

"When you were about five years old I took you and your sister down to an Indians game." Quinn looked away from her mother and her gaze settled on her father, who continued quietly, "All the other dads brought their sons. But my two girls were enough for me."

Tears ran down her cheeks, "Daddy-"

"Your sister made it through the whole game. But you fell asleep in my lap," his gaze finally found hers, "I kept hoping nothing exciting would happen cause I didn't want the crowd to get too loud and wake you up. Didn't matter. You stayed asleep in my arms until the game ended."

She was doing her best to control herself, "Daddy," she croaked, "I'm so sorry."

"You are not my daughter anymore," her father said decidedly, his harsh gaze still on her, "I want you gone-"

Her mother touched his shoulder, "Russell, please-"

"No, Judy. She is no longer welcome under my roof. She can live on the streets, like all the other whores do."

Quinn turned to her mother, pleading, "Mom, please-"

"Don't bother." her father said coldly.

She inhaled sharply and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. If she wanted to do something, she would have when she found out I was pregnant."

Her father sharply turned his head, his eyes blazing, "You knew."

Her mother frantically shook her head, "No. She didn't tell me anything."

"But you knew," Quinn whispered, hot tears blurring her vision, "And I needed you. I needed my mom," she cried, "But you were so scared of what he would do if he found out so you just pushed it aside like we do every bad feeling. If you don't talk about it, it doesn't exist."

Her father stormed up to her and slapped her across her face, "Do not turn this on us! You are the disappointment here!"

"Why?" she covered her hand over her cheek, even though it hurt to do so, "Because I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?"

He stepped back, shaking his head, "Who are you? I don't even recognize you at all."

"I'm your daughter," she whispered, "who loves you and I know this is really hard for you, but I need you, daddy. I need the both of you."

Her father scoffed, "Well, you should've thought about that before you got knocked up like a little slut. C'mon Judy, we're leaving."

* * *

Rachel watched as Mr. Fabray stormed out of the room some minutes later, his wife right on his heels. This time she didn't try to hide herself. Instead she walked towards them, intent on seeing Quinn. With all the yelling she had heard just now, there was no doubt that Quinn would need a friend right now. She passed Mr. and Mrs. Fabray and they didn't even acknowledge her. Not that she cared. She didn't want to associate herself with such awful parents. She stopped in front of Quinn's door hesitantly before knocking.

"Come in." came Quinn's voice some seconds later.

Rachel turned the doorknob and stepped inside. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when she Quinn. Jacob would be so relieved when he saw how uninjured she was.

Quinn stared at her, her hazel eyes full of tears, and at the same time, she had a scowl on her face, making it clear that she wasn't happy to see her. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel closed the door behind her and stepped forward, "Well I wanted to see if you were alright."

Quinn turned her head, enabling Rachel to see how red her left cheek was. Rachel had heard the slap from her place in the hallway and could practically see the handprint.

"Where's Jacob?" Quinn asked, breaking Rachel's gaze with her cheek.

"In the waiting area," she replied, "The only reason I got in here was cause I snuck in."

"Could you get him? I need to see him."

Rachel pursed her lips together unsurely, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea just yet. He's really shaken up and not quite stable."

"I want to see him. Now." Quinn demanded.

"Quinn, just give him a few minutes," Rachel said calmly, "He's convinced he's killed you."

"Well let me see him and I'll show him that I'm alive." Quinn said through gritted teeth, clearly irritated by her presence.

"I'm sorry…about your parents. I mean, they found out, that must've…" she stopped talking, because if looks could kill, Quinn would've killed her already. "Eavesdropping were you?"

"I didn't mean to. Your dad was pretty loud." she said quietly, her gaze downcast.

"Were you the one who told Jacob about Finn?" Quinn asked sharply, causing Rachel to wince.

She swallowed hard, "Yeah…but I thought he knew already. I swear. I thought you would've told him by now." she glanced down at Quinn's bandaged arms, "So I guess it's safe to say that this is my fault."

Quinn stared at her for the longest time before shaking her head, "No. It's mine."

She sighed heavily and lifted her arms a little, "This is God punishing me for my sins. This is all on me. I got what I deserved."

Rachel sat down on the edge of her bed, "So, I overheard your doctor talking and he said the baby was fine. That's good."

Quinn nodded in agreement and fiddled with her fingers, "Yeah."

She pursed her lips together, "Look, Quinn, I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it, in fact, I won't be surprised if you decide to beat me up."

"Just tell me, Rachel. My day can't possibly get any worse."

Rachel shut her eyes tightly, "Well, I…I told Finn the truth about the baby being Jacob's. Please don't break my nose."

When she didn't feel any pain, she opened her eyes to see Quinn just staring at her.

"I'm not mad at you, Rachel. And I'm not going to hurt you. All you did is what I wasn't brave enough to do. I was going to tell Finn the truth but the fact is that I never should've told him the lie in the first place."

Rachel sighed heavily, "I was being selfish when I told him. Jacob tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen. I just wanted to break you two up so that he would want to be with me."

Quinn nodded, "I figured as much."

"But I also did it because of you and Jacob," she added, looking back at Quinn, "You two belong together."

Quinn smiled weakly, "I like to think so too."

Rachel stood up and smoothed out her skirt, "Since your parents kicked you out, I just wanted to say that you're welcome to come stay with me and my family…and Jacob. That is, if you wanted to."

Quinn smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, Rachel."

Rachel nodded and headed towards the door, "I'll go get Jacob now."

Rachel quickly walked back into the waiting room and searched for Jacob. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw that he was nowhere to be seen. She noticed an elderly man who had been waiting there long before they arrived and figured she might as well as if he had seen Jacob. "Excuse me, sir?"

The old man looked up, "Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen my friend. He was sitting over there when I left. He's really tall, black hair, lots of er-muscles."

"I saw him leave about ten minutes ago," the man answered, "He didn't look too good."

Rachel nodded, "Oh okay, well thank you for your help, sir."

She turned away and quickly pulled out her cell phone, dialing her house. Maybe Jacob was there. She waited until some answered, _"Hello?"_

"Dad?" It was her dad, Leroy.

"_Baby doll, where on earth are you? Your father and I come home and nobody's home. It is way past your curfew young lady."_

Rachel sighed, "I know, dad, but there was an accident. Don't worry, me and my talent are unharmed. It was my friend Quinn Fabray."

"_Quinn Fabray? You mean the girl who hates you and whose boyfriend you're in love with?"_

"Yeah, but look, dad, is Jacob there by any chance?"

"_No, he's not sweetheart. You mean he's not with you?"_

"Well he was, but he just disappeared. But don't worry, he's probably at the cafeteria or something. I'll find him."

"_Do you need your father and I to come over to the hospital?"_

"No, dad, I'm fine. Look, I gotta go, and also Quinn was kicked out of her house because her parents found out she was pregnant so I said she could stay with us. You might want to clear out the other guest room." She said this all very quickly before hanging up. She would deal with her dads later.

* * *

Quinn knew something was up when Rachel told her that Jacob had disappeared. Part of her was hurt that he had left without seeing her and the other part wasn't surprised since he probably still hated her for lying to him. She wanted to talk to him desperately, but knew he needed his space. Figuring that Jacob wanted nothing to do with her, she declined Rachel's offer to stay with her. Much to her disbelief, she got a call from Kurt some hours later saying that she would stay with him and his dad. She had a feeling that Rachel might've put him up to it but she didn't care, it was either Kurt's house or the streets.

The day she was released from the hospital, Rachel took her to her parent's house to get her things. Quinn made sure they went at a time when she was sure that her parents were at work. She wasn't surprised that they changed the locks on her when they got there. Thankfully Rachel knew a thing or to about picking locks. "So…have you heard from Jacob?" Quinn asked as Rachel helped her pack her things.

She shook her head and sighed, "Nope. I've been making up excuses for my dads so that they wouldn't call the cops, but I'm really worried."

"He's probably out in the woods, doing some wolf thing." Quinn said softly, sighing as she zipped up her duffel bag.

"He better get back soon. Yes, the lying I've been doing is great practice for my inevitable stardom but I hate being dishonest to my dads."

"It's all my fault. He left because I lied to him."

"You forget the fact that he mauled you," Rachel reminded, pointing to her arms, which were concealed by her cardigan, "my guess is that he left because he feels guilty for harming you. I mean, you are his imp-" she quickly stopped herself, not wanting to tell her what Jacob told her. No, she was done telling people other people's business. Jacob would probably tell her the truth soon enough. That is, if he ever came out of hiding.

Quinn looked at her oddly and arched her eyebrow, "I'm his what?"

Rachel shook her head and busied herself with more of Quinn's clothes, "Uh, nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Quinn shrugged her weirdness off, "Have you talked to Finn lately?"

Rachel nodded, "Uh, yeah."

"How is he?" Quinn asked tentatively.

"Hurt," she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before meeting her gaze, "but I think he's relieved too."

"I've been expecting him to call me. To yell at me. Scream at me, you know, officially break up with me."

"Finn wouldn't do something like that over the phone. He's probably waiting to see you."

Quinn glanced around her room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. There was a good chance she wouldn't see this room ever again and she wanted to make sure she had everything that was of importance. "He could've confronted me."

Rachel shut Quinn's suitcase and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Maybe he doesn't want to. He probably just wants to forget the whole ordeal and move on. You know Finn, he doesn't like to dwell on bad things."

Quinn walked over to her mirror and picked out a few photographs that were special to her, "Yeah, you're probably right. That's better…I guess." She walked back over to her bed and gently tucked them in her purse. "I really appreciate you helping me with this, Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "Glad to do it. It's the least I can do."

* * *

A few days later…

"Quinn?"

She looked away from the window and noticed Kurt staring at her. They were currently in his car, on their way to school. It would be her first day back since her accident, which was two weeks ago. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He turned off the engine and Quinn realized that they were already in McKinley's school parking lot. "Are you ready for this?"

She faked a smile and opened up the car door, "Yeah, I think so."

She got out of the car and Kurt immediately linked arms with her, which genuinely surprised her.

The second they walked into McKinley, Quinn noticed that all eyes were on her and Kurt. Well, her. She wasn't surprised in the least since she knew this day was bound to come. "So what do you think they're whispering about?" she wondered as Kurt walked her to her locker.

"You."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Obviously."

Kurt chuckled, "Oh you mean whether they're whispering about you being mauled by a mountain lion or Finn not being your baby daddy. I'm not sure, I'll text Mercedes and get the scoop." He whipped out his phone and quickly texted something with his free hand.

She arched her eyebrow, "So Rachel told you?"

He looked away from his phone and nodded, "Yeah. Are you mad?"

She shook her head, "No. Not really. Kind of relieved that everything's out. I'm tired of keeping secrets. It's too much stress and not good for the baby."

Kurt glanced down at her stomach, which was now growing to a slightly visible bump, "By the way, have you decided if you're keeping it or not?"

Quinn shook her head and slid her arm out of Kurt's as they stopped in front of her locker. Now that Jacob was MIA and she didn't know when he would return, if he would ever, she was undecided now more than ever. She opened her locker and took out what books she needed, "I still have no idea. Thankfully I still have plenty of time left to decide."

"Well, I'm hoping that you do because it would be my dream to be able to dress it in a little fedora and boa." he said excitedly.

She closed her locker and looked at him, "The baby's a boy."

Kurt nodded, "I know."

Quinn laughed just as the bell rang. "Oh, well I'll see you at lunch." Kurt said, before giving her a quick hug.

She returned the hug, "Bye, Kurt."

* * *

By fourth period Quinn was about ready to shoot everyone in the entire school. In only a few short hours, she was called every bad name ever invented. She tried not to let it bother her and even though she considered herself tough, she could only take so much of being called a 'fat whore' every five minutes. She walked into her Algebra class and made her way to her usual seat, ignoring the whispering from some of her ex-teammates.

"Is that her?"

"She is such a slut!"

"I heard she doesn't even know who the baby daddy is."

"... got kicked off the Cheerios."

"Lost everything because she was drunk."

"So glad Finn is finally rid of her. He's a good guy and she's such a bitch."

"I heard that so called animal attack story is total bullshit. She's really a cutter, that's why she has those bandages."

She sat down at her desk and as she was taking out her binder, she noticed there was a folded note sitting there. _Let's see what this one says. _This would be her fourth note. So far she was four for four. She sat back in her seat and opened the note. In feminine handwriting, the note read,

_I hope your kid isn't as much of a worthless slut as you are._

Could boys even be considered sluts? Quinn shrugged off the thought and crumbled up the note.

She could hear the girls behind her snickering and it took all her willpower not to flip them the bird or say something in retaliation. Instead she held her tongue. It was her own fault anyways. This was the universe getting back at her for being such a horrible person. It was just Karma. Stupid, freakin' karma.

When class ended, she lingered so she was the last one out, since she didn't trust anyone to not trip her on her way out. She sighed heavily as she walked back to her locker. At least it was finally lunch time. She had just reached her locker when she heard a voice behind as she turned around someone yelled "Slut!" and the next thing she felt was an ice cold slushie hitting her in the face. She really should've known better. That was a rookie mistake. _God, why did it have to be blue? Blue was the absolute worst... _

It stung her eyes and when she lifted her hands up to wipe it away, she winced in pain. It still really hurt to move her arms and it really didn't help that she forgot to take her pain medication this morning. She shook the slushie out of her face and hair and slammed her locker shut before walking over to the girl's bathroom. She knew she should've taken Kurt's advice and worn a raincoat to school.

She sighed in relief when she saw, through sticky lashes, that no one was in the bathroom. Good, she didn't need anyone taking pictures. She put her bag down by one of the sinks and headed for the paper towel dispenser. As she pumped out a few, she vaguely heard the door open. She heard footsteps but didn't think much of it. She was too preoccupied with her slushied clothes. But then someone suddenly spun her around and the next she knew was a pair of incredibly hot lips crashing down onto hers.

* * *

**AN: If I get as many reviews as I did on the last chapter, or more, I'll try to work my magic once again. So, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Happy early Fourth of July! Even if you don't celebrate it! lol. Big big thanks to all of those who reviewed! This chapter's longer than the others, so hope you don't mind, but it's me trying to make up for not posting on Sunday like I had hoped. So, Read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Quinn barely had time to process anything before he was on her. The kiss was neither soft nor gentle. It was fierce and possessive, but not harmful and definitely enough to make her whole body react. His hand cradled the back of her neck, deepening the kiss as much as he could, while his other hand grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. Her lips felt as though they were melting beneath his scorching ones. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and tangled with her own. They both moaned, filled with a desperate need and longing. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that it was Jacob. His kiss, his heat, his scent all gave him away. Her hands moved to his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly for a moment, before she pushed him away with all her strength.

He only staggered back as step, her push not moving him far. He looked down at her in surprise.

She pushed her hair over her should and stared at him expectantly, her face flush. "What was that?"

He looked at her apologetically and licked his lips of the slushie he tasted on her just now. "Sorry, now that I got that out of my system,-"

She held up her hand, signifying that she would be the one doing the talking. "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded, her hands flying to her hips.

He stepped forward, "Look, Quinn-"

She took a step towards him and pushed her finger into his chest, "And who do you think you are? You can't just come in here after disappearing for two weeks and kiss me! Do you know how worried I've been? I haven't had a good night's sleep since you left! You are such a jackass Jacob Black! Do you not know how much it hurts me to be away from you? And do you know how devastated I was when Rachel told me you went AWOL? Well, do you?" She hated that hot tears were clouding her vision. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

Jacob felt his heart break at the sight of her in tears, knowing that he was the cause. "Look, Quinn I am sorry. Truly sorry." he touched her shoulders, "I never meant to hurt you or cause you any pain. I just…I freaked out at the hospital. I thought I would be doing you a favor if I disappeared."

She sniffled. "And why on earth would you think that?"

He sighed heavily and gently pushed the sleeves of her cardigan up, "I attacked you, remember?" his fingers brushed over her bandages as he shut his eyes tightly, "I nearly killed you."

She shook her head and pushed her sleeves back down. "But you didn't. I'm fine. It's just as scratch."

He scoffed, his gaze back on hers, "Don't. Don't make it seem like I gave you a paper cut or something, Quinn. I nearly ripped your arms off."

She swallowed hard, "So you didn't leave because you hated me for lying to you?"

He shook his head and put his hands on her waist, abruptly lifting her onto one of the sinks. Now the difference in height between them wasn't so bad. "Course not," he gently brushed her tears away, "I left because I was afraid I would hurt you again. I wouldn't be able to survive if anything bad happened to you ever again, Quinn."

He hated to admit it, but for the first time he understood why that bloodsucker Edward had left Bella all those months ago. He slightly grimaced at the mere thought of being like that leech. He shook his head and grabbed some paper towels and handed them to Quinn. He took one and gently brushed the coarse paper across her cheek, swiping away the remnants of the slushie. She sighed heavily, wetting some paper towels and trying to salvage her stained dress. "Blue is the absolute worst." she murmured.

"If your assailant hadn't been a girl, I would've ripped him to pieces." he muttered, his jaw tightening briefly as the memory played in his head. The very sight of her drenched in that foul drink, completely humiliated, made his wolf shake in anger. It had taken all his willpower not to attack the one who had hurt his imprint.

"It's no use," she said with a shake of her head, crumpling up the paper towel she had, "The stains have set in. This dress is ruined."

Jacob braced his hands on either side of the sink he had her perched on. "You hate me, don't you?"

She looked away from her dress and into his eyes, "Of course not."

He looked at her, "Even after everything I've done to you? I find that hard to believe."

She cupped his cheek and rested her forehead against his, still staring into his eyes, "I missed you Jacob, a lot and I may have yelled out you just now," It wasn't until he kissed her that she realized just how much she missed him. "But I could never hate you, Jacob."

He leaned into her touch and turned his head, lightly nuzzling the inside of her wrist before placing a kiss on her soft skin. His gaze drifted over to her stomach and his heart clenched, "Is the baby alright? I mean, I didn't…" He hesitantly looked back into her eyes.

She smiled softly, "The baby's fine. You didn't hurt him."

He smiled, briefly letting out a sigh of relief, "That's good." His large hands clasped her hips before gently lifting her off the sink and setting back onto her feet. They stood so close together that she had to tilt her head back in order to look into his eyes. She pursed her lips together before saying, "Look, Jacob, there's something I want to tell you."

He shook his head, "No, let me go first. I've been keeping something from you and you need to know the truth."

Her smile faded, "Tell me you didn't get another girl pregnant. If it was Rachel-"

He quickly shook his head, chuckling slightly, "No, nothing like that. I swear. Just, I don't want to tell you here. You mind ditching school for the rest of the day?"

She nodded. She was more than glad to get away from all the Neanderthals of McKinley. "Sure."

He picked up her bag off the floor and slipped it over his right shoulder. "I can carry that." she said, stepping closer to take it from him.

"I've got it," he assured before firmly taking her hand in his and leading her out of the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as they left McKinley, Jacob led Quinn into the woods that wasn't too far away. They walked for about ten minutes, in complete silence, their hands still tightly interlocked. Quinn kept looking back up at Jacob, wondering when he was going to start talking, but he seemed deep in thought every time she did so she didn't pester him. She knew he would tell her what was going on when he had his thoughts organized. She didn't mind it. She was content just being with him.

Her gaze was on the trees when she felt Jacob suddenly stop. She turned around to face him and as she did, he stepped forward, closing the small gap between them. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips descended down onto hers. She didn't hesitate in returning his kiss and smiled against his lips. His hands cupped her face, slowing the kiss to a gentle, loving caress that spoke words that had yet to be uttered between the two. After what seemed like a lifetime of kissing him, she finally pried her lips away from his and a deep growl resonated from his chest.

She giggled, "Are you ready to talk now?"

He pecked her lips one last time before nodding. "Yeah, I guess so. It's either now or never."

He beckoned her to sit on a fallen tree trunk nearby. She walked over to it and sat down before looking at him expectantly.

He sat down next to her and turned his body so that he faced her. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. Quinn, I imprinted on you."

She stared at him in confusion, "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

He shook his head, "No, I haven't told you just yet. You see, imprinting is this well…bonding incident that sometimes happens to werewolves. It's like the process of a werewolf finding his soulmate."

She looked at him skeptically, "Soulmate?"

He sighed, "I know it sounds corny, but imprinting is much much stronger than you think. When it happens, it's like... gravity moves. Once a wolf see his imprint, in that instant she becomes the center of his world. Nothing matters more than her. _She's_ the one holding the wolf in his place. She is the wolf's life. His whole world centers around her. He would be anything for her… do anything for her. We don't get a say of who we imprint on and we don't know when, if, it'll ever happen. It just does and when it does, we know."

Quinn blinked, her mind trying to process all this new information. "So you said you imprinted on me? And that means that _I'm_ your soulmate?"

He nodded, "It happened when I saw you at that party. It's why we were so drawn to each other."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Are you saying that it's the reason we slept together?"

"Partly…I'm not sure," he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "It definitely contributed to it. Imprinting is very powerful and when it happens, the wolf needs to be near his imprint. Like oxygen, he can't live without her, and if she's too far away from him, it becomes physically painful…for both the wolf and his imprint."

No wonder she always felt lonely and incomplete whenever she wasn't near him. "So we're bound together?"

He nodded, "Forever. That's why I came to you every night when I was a wolf. It hurt to be away from you for too long."

"Is that why you came back?"

He nodded and took her hand in his, "Yeah. I couldn't stand being away from you for another second and I could feel your pain so I knew I had to go back to you. I was wrong to leave in the first place."

She sharply pulled her hand away, "So the only reason you're here right now is because you imprinted on me. If you hadn't, you wouldn't want to be with me, would you?"

He stared at her, taken aback and shook his head. "Quinn, you are delusional if you think that any guy wouldn't want to be with you. You are amazing in every sense of the word and such a beautiful person inside and out."

She could feel hot tears threatening to fall again. She looked up at him. "That's just the imprinting talking, isn't it?"

"No, it's not." he said firmly, taking her hand again, "I…"

She shook her head and quickly stood up, "Yes, it is, Jacob If you hadn't imprinted on me, you probably never would've taken a second glance at me because you would be still hung up over Bella."

He exhaled sharply and stood up too, following her as she walked away from him. "Look, I don't know how I would feel about you if I hadn't imprinted, okay? But I did imprint so that's what we need to dwell on, not if I hadn't. I love you Quinn, with every fiber in my being."

She sharply turned around, her hair hitting him. "But you're only saying that because you imprinted!" she cried, "You're feelings aren't real! They're fake…forced!"

He gripped her shoulders tightly and forced her to look up at him, "Quinn, my feelings are neither fake or forced. They're natural and very very real. There is a reason I imprinted on you, of all people, we _need_ each other. You needed love and I needed love, that's why were drawn to each other."

Her gaze found the floor and he reluctantly let go of her. "If you don't want this, Quinn…" he swallowed hard, his expression turning into a slight grimace, "Just say so. I won't force you to be with me. I'll do whatever you want me to."

She laughed bitterly and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Yeah, cause you have to." She didn't like how much control she had over him with this imprinting thing. He had no free will because of her. No freedom. She kept walking, deeper into the woods, trying to figure out what she should say, what should she do.

"Quinn," she felt Jacob beside her again and his hand took hers, forcing her to stop, "Just tell me what you want."

"I don't know what I want, Jacob." she whispered, her gaze on anything but him, "I mean, I do. I want you but not…not like this. Is there a way to stop this imprinting?" she asked, finally looking up into his eyes. God, she was hurting him by acting this way, she could just feel it. Why is it that her only talent was hurting people?

He shook his head, "It's irreversible and permanent. I couldn't fight it if I wanted to. And if I did, I'd probably die trying."

"I'm so sorry I did this to you." she whispered, the tears threatening to come flooding back, "I'm so sorry…"

"You didn't do anything wrong," he assured, reaching up and brushing her tears away. He then pulled her into his arms and tilted her chin up a little, "I know it's hard to understand but this was meant to happen, Quinn."

She sighed heavily as she stared into his beautiful eyes, which sparkled with unconditional love and adoration. "So _you're_ okay with this?"

He nodded, "Of course I am," his smiled faltered, "but are you?"

"I am," she said softly, "And I'm sorry for freaking out…and crying."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "It's perfectly alright. I'd be worried if you didn't freak out at all. I mean, this is pretty intense stuff to process."

"I still have a lot of questions." she murmured, allowing herself to rest her head against his chest.

"That's why we're here," he ran his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head, "I'll answer every one truthfully and to the best of my ability."

She slipped out of his arms and took his hand, leading him over to a tree and sitting down beneath it. As soon as he joined her, she began asking questions. They continued for a long time and Jacob patiently answered all of them, just as he said he would.

He took his time and explained all about his descendents and how they first realized they could turn into wolves. He explained to her how he phased for the first time and when it happened. He told her all about the pack mind, all it's members and all their personal stories, he even talked about the Cullens and the treaty they had with them. Quinn listened intently, hanging onto every word as he went into such detail explaining every corner of his world to her. She rested her head against his chest, soaking up his warmth and tracing invisible patterns on his arm with her fingertips as she listened.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze when he finished talking. "Are there any perks to imprinting?"

He smiled a little, his large hand caressing the small of her back, "Well, you've never have to worry about being alone ever again. I can feel your emotions when I'm close to you and far away from you. I can find you if you ever need me, like when you're in danger. I need to protect you at all times, even if you don't ask or don't want it," he said seriously, his gaze darkening a little, "If anyone hurts you in any way, shape or form…well, let's just say they I'll have to see to it that they never do so again."

She nodded understandingly and laid her head back down, her muscles relaxing as Jacob's arm encased around her protectively. They fell into a content silence until she heard the faint sound of her phone buzzing in her bag. She reluctantly moved out of Jacob's arms and pulled her bag closer to her, moving a few things around before finding her phone. She looked at the name on the screen and found that it was Kurt.

She quickly answered the call and put the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

_"Where the heck are you?" Kurt's shrill voice demanded, "Are you okay? Tell me you didn't go into labor!"_

"Uh, I'm not expected to give birth for many more months, Kurt." she said with a small laugh, "And I'm fine. I'm with Jacob."

_"You scared the shit out of me, Fabray. She's with Jacob."_

Quinn frowned, "Who's with you?"

_"Me!"_ another person took over the call and Quinn immediately recognized the voice as Rachel's. _"You really should tell someone before you decide to ditch school with your boyfriend, Quinn! Kurt and I were worried sick when you didn't show up for glee rehearsal."_

Quinn glanced at the time on her phone and saw that it was already 4:30. She quickly put the phone back up to her ear, "I'm sorry, guys, I wasn't expecting it. Jacob showed up at school and we really needed to talk, after that we really lost track of time."

_"Since Jacob's with you, please inform him that he's going to have hell to pay when he gets home." Rachel said firmly._

Quinn looked back at Jacob to tell him, but by the smile on his face, she could tell he had heard her. "Okay, I'll be sure to tell him." she answered, her gaze still on Jacob.

_"So I take it you don't need a ride home?" Kurt asked, having taking his phone back._

Quinn nodded and turned back around. "Yeah, I'm good Kurt. Jacob can walk me to your house."

"You're staying at Kurt's house?" Jacob asked from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and nodded, mouthing that she would explain it to him later. "So Kurt, you didn't-"

Jacob abruptly took her phone from her and put it up to his own ear. "Hey, Kurt? Yeah. Look, can I talk to Rachel? Thanks."

"Hey Rachel, Quinn's going to stay with us." he said decidedly, causing Quinn's eyes to widen.

"Yeah, could you tell Kurt, thanks. And yeah, we'll be home soon." He snapped her phone shut and handed it back to her.

"You can't just tell Rachel that I'm going to stay with you guys!" she exclaimed, lightly smacking his arm, "You have to ask her dads first to see if it's okay!"

"They'll say yes." he said firmly, pushing himself off the ground and standing up.

She took his hand as he helped her up. She brushed any dirt off her backside, "Still you should ask first! It's not your house, Jacob. You're their guest too! And besides I highly doubt Rachel's dads will let me stay with them once they find out _you're _the one who really knocked me up."

"I highly doubt it," Jacob said, picking up her bag again before shrugging it onto his shoulder, "As soon as you flash them that adorable smile of yours they'll practically beg you to stay with us."

Quinn blushed a little and looked up at him, "You never know, Jacob, so don't get your hopes up."

He took her hand firmly in his and they started to walk back together. "They'll say yes. I know they will. Besides, Rachel is _very_ persuasive."

* * *

Quinn swallowed hard as Jacob led her up the Berry's driveway and stopped. Jacob looked back at her concerned, "What's wrong?"

She started to shake her head, "This isn't a good idea. I'm fine staying with Kurt and his dad. Me being here would be too much of an imposition. They've already got you here and-"

"Quinn, they'll be okay with it. I promise you. Besides if you were to stay at Kurt's, I would just be visiting you every chance I get and I highly doubt Kurt and his dad would appreciate a werewolf hanging around all the time," he leaned down and kissed her nose, "We're better off under _one_ roof. Trust me. And this way I get to keep my sanity."

"Okay," Quinn followed Jacob up to the front door and just as he was about to touch the doorknob, the door opened, revealing Rachel. She smiled brightly at them both, "Hey, you two."

"Hey, Rach," Jacob answered, "Did you talk to your dads?"

She nodded her head confidently, "Yes and they said Quinn is more than welcome to stay with us."

Quinn bit her lip unsurely, "Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

Rachel shook her head and stepped aside so that they could come inside, "It's fine, Quinn. We have _a ton _of space. It's no trouble whatsoever."

Jacob looked back at Quinn and smirked, "See? What did I tell you?"

Quinn just shook her head and looked back at Rachel, "Do your dads know about me and Jacob? I mean, that he's the…"

Rachel closed the door behind them, "Yeah, I filled them in on everything. Well, except the whole thing about Jacob being a werewolf and you being his soulmate. I figured I'd save that for dinner." Jacob stared at her in disbelief.

She chuckled, "I'm only kidding, Jacob," she turned to Quinn, "C'mon, my dads are in the living room."

Quinn reluctantly followed Rachel, her hand still clasping Jacob's. "Rachel, honey, who was at the door?" a voice inquired from what Quinn assumed was the living room.

"Jacob and Quinn." Rachel replied as they entered the room.

The two men that occupied the couch, stood up upon noticing there presence. "Dads, this is Quinn Fabray." Rachel said to them, "Quinn, these are my dads, Leroy and Hiram."

"I'm Hiram." the one with the glasses said, stepping forward and shaking Quinn's free hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," she said to him before shaking the hand of Rachel's other dad, Leroy, "Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

Leroy pulled her into a warm hug, "Oh it was nothing, dear."

Hiram nodded in agreement, "Yeah, don't you worry about a thing, sweetheart. Rachel told us about your parents and you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Quinn nodded, "That's so kind of you, thank you both."

"Now, we understand that you and Jacob are together, correct?" Hiram's gaze drifted down to their interlocked hands. Quinn and Jacob both nodded.

He looked between them both, "So we're going to have to set up some ground rules."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Dad…"

"Really it's a ground rule." Leroy said, "All we ask is that you two keep things PG…13 in the house."

"When we're around especially." Hiram added before looking back at the two of them, "You see we're not telling you that you can't have sex because we were both young once and we understand you have needs-"

"Dad, please stop!" Rachel begged, her hands going to her ears.

Leroy continued. "What we are trying to say is that-"

"Don't have sex while you guys are home." Jacob finished. Quinn could've died from embarrassment right there.

"Basically, yeah." Both Leroy and Hiram said with a nod of their heads.

They all fell into an awkward silence for a few short seconds.

"So…you guys are welcome to order a pizza if you're hungry." Leroy said, his discomfort melting away.

"Sorry, Quinn but we don't cook much." Hiram apologized.

Quinn shook her head, "That's fine. I like pizza."

"Good," Leroy smiled, "Jacob, why don't you order one? Or ten in your case?" he said with a slight laugh.

Jacob reluctantly let go of Quinn's hand. "Hey, I'm a growing boy, I can't help it if I eat a lot."

"Eating a lot would be putting it mildly." Hiram said to Quinn who chuckled.

"C'mon, Quinn, let me show you to your room." Rachel said, picking up Quinn's hand and leading her upstairs.

"Wait a second," she realized halfway up the stairs, "I don't have any of my stuff. It's all still at Kurt's."

Rachel shook her head and continued up the stairs, "No it isn't. I picked it up as soon as I got the okay from my dads. It's all upstairs already."

"We'll be down here if you need anything."

"Okay," Rachel called back, leading Quinn down the hallway and second to last door on the right. She pushed the door open to the room. "This is where you'll be staying."

Quinn stepped inside and looked around. It was about the size of her old room, with soft green walls and a large comfortable looking bed. "The bathroom's right there," Rachel pointed to the door on her left, "it connects to my room too, so we'll have to share. I hope that's okay."

Quinn noticed her things already on the bed and walked over to them, "That's fine."

"Want some help unpacking?" Rachel asked, walking up to the bed as well.

Quinn unzipped her Cheerio's duffel and pulled out all its contents, "If you want, but you don't have to."

"I don't mind." Rachel sat down on the edge of her bed and opened up one of her suitcases, "I've got nothing better to do. Jeez, for a second I forgot just how many cardigans and dresses you have."

Quinn looked back at Rachel to see her shaking her head at the contents of her suitcases. She smirked, "Yeah, just like you and your animal sweaters. Only difference is my clothes are cute."

Rachel scoffed, "I resent that remark!"

Taking in Rachel's current hideous sweater, Quinn replied, "Rachel, remind me when we have some free time to take you shopping because I hate to break it to you, but you somehow manage to dress like a grandmother and a toddler at the same time."

Rachel just stuck her tongue out at her. Quinn just rolled her eyes and went back to putting her things in the dresser in front of her.

"Need some help?"

Both girls turned around to see Jacob leaning against the doorway, his head leaning forward slightly so that he didn't hit his head. A wide grin spread across his face when he and Quinn locked eyes and Quinn couldn't help but smile shyly back at him. He pushed himself off of the wall immediately and made his way towards her in a few short strides.

His hands went to her hips the second he was in front of her before he leaned down and began kissing every inch of her face. Her cheeks reddened at the feel of his lips on her skin and her hands moved to the front of his shirt, gripping him firmly, destined to keep him close as he showered her with affection.

Quinn took her eyes off Jacob long enough to see Rachel rise from the bed and head towards the door. "You don't have to leave, Rachel."

Rachel turned around and smiled, "No, it's okay. I think Jacob's capable of helping you unpack."

Jacob nodded and picked up an article of Quinn's clothing off of the dresser, which happened to be Quinn's pink boy shorts and twirled them around his finger, "Yeah, sure am."

Mortified, Quinn quickly took her underwear back, glaring up at him with displeasure.

"Did you order the pizza already?" Rachel inquired.

"Mmm-hmm." Jacob murmured, his gaze still on Quinn, "Should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Did you remember-"

Jacob briefly looked back at Rachel, "Yes, I remembered to order your all veggie pizza."

She smiled satisfactorily, "Good. I'll come get you two when they're here."

Quinn waited until Rachel left before gazing back up at Jacob. She saw nothing but absolute love and tenderness in his eyes, making her feel weak in the knees. He must have sensed something because his arms wrapped around her, holding her steadily. "I need to finish unpacking." she told him softly. He nodded understandingly and let his arms fall from her waist, "What do you need me to do?"

"Just take everything out of the suitcases for now," she replied, nodding her head over to the bed, "And try to stay away from my bras and underwear, please."

He smirked, "I will if you promise to model them all for me later."

She rolled her eyes and lightly pushed at his chest, "Just go."

He chuckled and reluctantly walked over to bed, "So your parents really kicked you out?"

Her smiled faded, "Yeah." Once she filled one drawer with clothes, she turned around and walked over to the bed, picking up a pile of her sleepwear.

"What did they say exactly? I mean maybe I should talk to them, make them see reason…"

She bit her lip as she tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall at the memory of her father yelling at her. "No, Jacob. Their minds are made up. My dad just thinks of me as a whore who couldn't keep her legs closed and my mother, well…she just doesn't care enough about me to ever defend me. She didn't even flinch when he hit me…" she glanced back at Jacob to find that he was trembling. She immediately put down the clothes she had and walked around the bed to him, "Jacob, are you alright?"

He snarled, "He hit you?" Quinn swallowed hard at how dark his eyes suddenly became. Probably wasn't smart to mention something like that to her overprotective werewolf.

"It was nothing, Jacob, really." she assured, her breath quickening at the sight of him so obviously upset.

His teeth clenched, he ground out, "I am going to rip his throat out."

She moved in front of him and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her, "Jacob, breathe. I'm fine. You don't need to hurt anyone. Just forget about it, okay?"

His body seemed to relax a little as her fingers caressed his skin. When he felt himself revert to normal, he sighed heavily and looked down at her apologetically, "Sorry about that."

She smiled softly and dropped her hands, "It's okay."

"I really thought I had all this under control." he muttered, stepping back and looking away ashamedly.

She pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed his chin, "Don't beat yourself up over it, Jacob. Nothing happened."

He bit his lip hesitantly before glancing back into her eyes, "I can't ever hurt you again, Quinn."

"And you won't. It was an accident, Jacob. Accidents happen.-"

"Hey guys, the pizza's here."

Jacob and Quinn looked away from each other to see Rachel standing in the doorway, looking at them curiously. "Is everything okay?"

They both nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

Rachel nodded and headed back downstairs leaving Quinn and Jacob alone again.

Quinn took his hand in hers and led him towards the door, "C'mon, let's eat."

* * *

"Hey, Rachel, what time do you usually leave for school?" Quinn inquired as she walked into their bathroom and set her things down on the sink. It was about 10:00 at night and she had just one more thing to do before she went to bed.

Rachel answered from her place in her room, "Like seven, why?"

"Just wondering ." Quinn answered, slowly lifting her arm up and unwrapping her bandages.

She hummed along to the song Rachel was singing in her room as she unwrapped her other bandage.

"Hey, you."

Quinn spun around to see Jacob in the doorway and quickly hid her bare arms behind her back, "Hey."

His smile faded when he realized what she was doing. He hesitated for a moment before asking, "Can I see?"

She bit her lip unsurely as he moved in front of her before shaking her head, "No." She knew that showing him would only make him feel worse about what he'd done.

She stepped back as he moved closer to her, "Jacob…"

"I'm a big boy, Quinn," he reached behind her back and gently brought her arm forward, "I can handle it."

She glanced away, instead focusing on the blue towels behind him, not wanting to see his expression as he took in her wounds.

"Do you want some help re-bandaging them?"

Quinn turned her head back onto him to see that was already picking up the bandages off the counter. "You don't have to." she said softly, anxiously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's fine." he muttered, gently holding her arm with one hand while the other moved the bandage over her skin.

He kept his head downcast as he worked so she couldn't quite see his expression, but she could definitely feel his hurt…and guilt.

"Is this too tight?" came his voice, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head, "It's fine. Hey, what's the most amount of pizzas you've ever consumed in one day?"

Jacob finally met her gaze and looked at her oddly, "What?"

She pursed her lips together and lifted up her other arm, "You heard me."

His eyes got a little lighter and Quinn could feel his guilt disappearing. Good, this plan of distraction was working. "Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged, "Just curious."

He focused his attention back on her arm and thought about it for a few seconds before answering, "I don't know, a half a dozen maybe."

"Whole pizzas?" she repeated incredulously.

He chuckled and kissed the inside of her wrist when he finished, "I told you, wolves eat _a lot_."

"Hey you two." Rachel poked her head out from behind the bathroom door that led to her room, "My dads say lights out."

Quinn nodded and glanced back at her, "Okay. Night Rachel."

"Night Quinn. Night Jacob." The second she closed the door, Jacob bent down and scooped Quinn up bridal style, surprising her. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you back to your bed." he replied, turning off the bathroom light with his elbow on his way out.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss before you go?" she wondered as he set her down on the bed.

He smiled widely and leaned over her, "You can have as many as you like."

She chuckled and cupped his face in her hands before bringing him down for a kiss. He immediately cradled the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss.

"I love you." she breathed against his lips when they pulled apart. He nuzzled her nose and pecked her lips, "Love you too, Quinn. Sleep tight." They shared a few more kisses before Jacob straightened up and left her room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Even though she was tired, Quinn couldn't fall asleep for the life of her. She lay in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. She turned her head and glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. She mentally groaned when she realized it had only been fifteen minutes. She debated whether or not to go to Jacob's room to see if he was still awake. She decided against it. Rachel's dads probably wouldn't approve if they found out and she didn't want to break their rules when they had just let her into their home. She shook her head of the thought and buried her face underneath her pillow. A few moments later, she heard someone turn her doorknob and for some reason she bolted upward in fear, thinking a burglar was trying to get in her room. The door opened and she saw that it was just Jacob.

"Jacob?" her eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here? Are you crazy? You shouldn't be here! If Rachel's dads-"

"Calm down, Quinn." he whispered as his large frame made its way over to her, "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Her body seemed to relax more with every step he took towards her. "Couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head and pulled back the covers, "Move over."

She scoffed, "You have your own bed, Jacob."

"I know that but unless you plan on coming back to my bed with me, I'd suggest you move over."

She reluctantly scooted across the mattress. Suddenly her eyes got wide when she realized that he was in nothing but his boxers. She was pretty sure her heart had skipped a beat.

"Hey, what the…" Quinn watched as his hand slipped in between the sheets and pulled out her small stuffed animal lamb. "What's this?"

"Whoops." Quinn quickly took it back, blushing sheepishly, "Sorry."

He chuckled, "Still sleep with stuffed animal, eh?"

She scoffed, "Uh, no. It must've slipped in or something." Jacob instantly saw right through her and pulled her closer to him.

He took the lamb from her and looked at it, "So you like lambs?"

She rested her head against his chest and nodded, "My grandma gave it to me when I was four. I've liked them ever since."

"Good to know." he gazed back at her, "So what are you still doing up, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." she replied, his heat and proximity instantly soothing her, causing her to snuggle closer to him.

"So you want to talk then?" he suggested, his hand moving around and caressing her back.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. What do _you_ want to talk about?"

She pondered it for a few minutes before asking, "Do you like Nutella?"

Jacob snorted and looked at her, "What the hell is Nutella?"

Quinn sat up and stared at him like he was insane, "Nutella is only God's gift to mankind. Well, that and bacon."

Jacob arched his eyebrow and laughed, "Oh really. Well, if you hadn't already guessed, I have yet to try this Nutella."

"Well that's going to have to change." she said with a small laugh as she laid back down.

He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, "So what else?"

She rolled onto her side too and mirrored him, "What else _what?"_

"Well….are you allergic to anything?"

"Just kiwis," she replied, "They make my tongue itch."

He stared at her weirdly. She playfully glared at him, "Don't look at me like that, it's true! If I eat one my tongue itches like crazy."

He had to stifle his laughter, "So you don't get a rash or break out into hives? You just…get an itchy tongue."

She lightly poked his nose, "You're totally making fun of me and I don't appreciate it."

He wrinkled up his nose and smirked, "I can't help it, I've never heard of someone getting an itchy tongue from a fruit." he laughed, "You're weird."

She scoffed, "Your face is weird."

"Can I ask you another question?"

She smiled, "You just did."

He rolled his eyes. "What's it like?"

"What is what like?"

He nodded his head towards her stomach, "Being pregnant."

She glanced down at her stomach and shrugged, "I feel a little movement sometimes, but for the most part I kind of forget that I even have a baby in there."

"I can't wait to meet him." he murmured, his gaze still on her stomach, "You know, I can hear his little heart beating. It's crazy."

Quinn's hand went to her stomach, "You can really hear his heart beating?"

He kissed her forehead and nodded, "We should probably get to sleep. You need rest."

"But I want to keep talking."

"We can talk tomorrow," he reminded, "and the day after that, and the day after that…but for right now, you and baby need to get some sleep." He abruptly leaned down and kissed her stomach, "Night, little guy." He moved back up and gently kissed her lips, "Love you."

"I love you too." she whispered as he rolled onto his back and pulled her into his chest. She rested her head against his chest, right over his heart so that it was all she could hear. She watched as he shut his eyes and she bit her lip anxiously, wondering whether or not she should tell him now. "Jacob?"

He still had his eyes closed. "Hmm?"

"I want to keep him. I want to keep the baby."

* * *

Quinn woke up to the all too familiar feeling of bile settling in her throat. She quickly slipped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet before emptying out all the contents of her stomach. She automatically flinched when she felt someone holding her hair for her. When she finished throwing up, she glanced over her shoulder to see Rachel standing behind her. "You okay?"

Quinn wiped her mouth with the tissues Rachel handed her and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry about that." she pushed herself off her knees and flushed the toilet, "Probably not something you want to see first thing in the morning."

"It's okay. You can't help it." Rachel said softly, her hand on her back as she led her over to the sink.

Quinn rinsed her mouth out and picked up her toothbrush.

"So I take it you and Jacob are now bed buddies." Rachel said with a slight smirk as she handed Quinn the toothpaste. "I peeked into your room, thinking you were awake already and saw you two all snug as a bug." she explained, "I wanted to take a picture but I thought it would be a little weird."

Quinn took the toothpaste and blushed a little, "We didn't do anything that we weren't supposed to. Promise. It's kind of difficult to be apart. It's part of the imprinting thing. We need to be close to each other as much as possible."

Rachel leaned against the sink and nodded, "Interesting. What happens if you don't?"

Quinn rinsed her mouth again and put her toothbrush back, "It's physically uncomfortable."

Just then Jacob came into the bathroom, with a serious case of bed head. Rachel immediately turned her head when she saw he was only in his boxers, her face beet red.

Jacob noticed this and smirked, "It's okay to look Rachel, you just can't touch."

He walked up to Quinn and gave her a soft kiss, "Did you tell her?"

"I was getting around to it." Quinn chuckled.

Rachel immediately turned her head, "Tell me what?"

Jacob laughed at her expression and looked to Quinn, who just smiled knowingly.

"We're keeping the baby."

Rachel beamed, "Seriously? Oh my god, that's great!"

Quinn nodded in agreement, "We talked about it last night and since Jacob and I are imprints, we decided it's the best thing to do. Besides, deep down I think I knew that I couldn't ever give away my baby boy."

Rachel grinned and gave them both a congratulatory hug. She quickly pulled away and looked up at them expectantly. "Have you decided on any names?"

Jacob shook his head, "No, we haven't got that far."

"Well, Fiyero is a very good name."

Jacob stared at her like she was crazy. "What the hell kind of a name is Fiyero?"

Quinn had to stifle her laughter, "Just be glad that we're not having a girl, otherwise she would've suggested Elphaba."

"Not necessarily! Glinda is also a very pretty name."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief and took Quinn's hand, "C'mon let's go before she suggests we name our baby Toto or something."

* * *

Quinn walked into school with Jacob by her side. They caught the attention of mostly everyone they walked by but she could care less about what they thought. Quinn stopped in front of her locker and opened it, taking out her History book. She then made a mental note to take a picture of Jacob so that she could put it up in her locker.

Jacob leaned against the lockers next to hers, "Hey, Quinn. Can I ask you something?"

Quinn smiled at him. "Of course, what is it?"

"After I get off of work today, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?"

"Dinner?" she arched her eyebrow, "Like a date?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and nodded, "I know we've kind done this whole relationship thing backwards but hey, better late than never, right?"

She closed her locker and beamed, "I would love to go out with you, Jacob Black."

He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Head's up!"

Quinn and Jacob both turned their heads just in time to each receive a slushie to the face. Quinn quickly wiped the drink out of her eyes to see Karofsky and Azimio walking away, cackling triumphantly. A menacing growl ripped through Jacob and before Quinn knew it, he was already stalking after the two jocks, murder in his eyes.

"Jacob, don't!" she yelled before running after him. She skidded to a halt just as Jacob slammed both Karofsky and Azimio into the lockers. Hard. The sheer force of it echoed throughout the entire hallway, causing every head to turn to see what was the cause of it.

Jacob had both Azimio and Karofsky pinned to the lockers, holding them up by their throats. Quinn immediately ran up to him and tried to break his hold on them, "Jacob, stop! You're going to kill them!" Even though the two jocks were struggling with all their might, they were no match for Jacob's strength.

"Jacob, please." she pleaded with him, not liking how much he was shaking. He couldn't…not here, not now. She looked up into his eyes and saw that the warmness that had been there just moments had completely disappeared.

"Jacob," she said again, "calm down. Please."

Finn and Puck must've been near by because they suddenly came into the picture, grabbing Jacob and forcing him backwards. A snarl ripped through him and he immediately pushed them away.

Quinn then pushed Finn and Puck aside and grabbed Jacob by the collar of his shirt, forcing his gaze down to her. "Jacob, look at me." He did so and his breathing slowly started to return to normal as she brushed her fingers across his cheek, ridding his skin of the slushie.

She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him softly. "You taste like cherries." she said with a soft smile but Jacob didn't return it. Instead his gaze was on the two jocks in front of him. She looked back at them and saw that they were slowly regaining their footing, their faces still slightly purple.

"What the hell is going on here!" A loud voice demanded.

Quinn didn't have to turn her head to know that it was Coach Sylvester, but she did anyways.

Sue removed her classes and looked at Azimio and Karofsky, "What the hell happened to you two?"

The two jocks merely pointed to Jacob, who snarled. "You two ever come near her again and I will fuckin' rip your throats out!"

"Okay, Chewbacca. Principal's office. Now." Sue glared at the other students still lingering, watching in amazement, "All of you get to class! Now!" Everyone quickly scattered.

Quinn took Jacob's hand, reluctant to let him go. If Sue or Figgins riled him up there was no saying what kind of damage he might do. Jacob must've felt that same reluctance because his grip on her tightened. "Are you deaf, stretch? Get moving!" Sue roared, grabbing his arm.

With incredible speed, Jacob quickly moved in front of Quinn, adopting a protective stance, a menacing growl escaping his lips. Sue arched her eyebrow in surprise. Quinn stepped in front of him and rubbed his back firmly with her free hand.

"Jacob, it's okay," she soothed him. He cooled his aggressive stance and leaned down, his forehead touching hers. She kept rubbing his back and kissed his chin. She smiled satisfactorily as he calmed down even more, his muscles relaxing beneath her fingertips.

"Go on, Jacob." she whispered to him. He looked at her questionably and she silently reassured him that she would be alright. He sighed heavily and kissed her forehead before grudgingly following Sue down the corridor.

Quinn felt her heart clench uncomfortably with every step Jacob took away from her. She did her best to push the feeling aside and turned on her heel to grab her things. She stopped though, surprised to see Kurt and Rachel waiting by her locker, with towels and a hair brush. She smiled at the sight of them and immediately followed them into the girl's bathroom.

"So that was quite the spectacle." Kurt commented once they were all inside. Rachel turned on the faucet as Quinn put her things down and shook any remaining slushie out of her hair.

"Hey, watch it!" Kurt exclaimed, dodging the droplets of slushie flying everywhere and quickly moving behind Rachel, "This is Michael Kors!"

Quinn smiled apologetically at him, her teeth slightly chattering from the coldness of the slushie "Sorry."

Kurt handed her a towel, "I didn't realize how protective of you Jacob was. For a second I thought he was going to jump out of his skin."

She grimaced and shared a knowing look with Rachel.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Quinn." Rachel reassured her as she helped her rinse out her hair.

"I just hope you're right, Rach." she murmured, lifting her head from the sink.

Kurt squeezed the water out of her hair with a towel and looked at her through the mirror, "Well on the bright side, now that you're with Jacob, I don't think you have to worry about ever getting a slushie facial again."

Quinn sighed heavily, "If he phases in the principal's office, I swear to God I will kick his ass from here to Dayton." Rachel merely chuckled at this while Kurt just looked confused.

"Am I supposed to get what that means?" he asked, looking between the two of them.

"No." Both Rachel and Quinn answered.

* * *

**AN: Review please? And if you have any ideas or want to see anything happen in this story, feel free to let me know!**

**More reviews = Faster updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks to the one who reviewed! More would be nice but that's okay. Here's another chapter for you all. There's a little sexiness towards the end but it's not _that_ bad. lol So, Read. Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

Quinn was on her way to third period when she finally caught a glimpse of Jacob walking down the hallway. "Jacob!"

He immediately turned around and when he saw her, his face lit up. It only took a few strides to get to her. "Hey, you." he greeted, leaning down and pecking her lips.

"So what did Figgins say?" she inquired. She had been worrying about it ever since he left with Sue three hours ago. "He didn't expel you, did he?"

Jacob shook his head, "Nah, I just gotta serve detention. He wanted me to serve it after school but I told him I have work so I'm stuck doing it at during lunch."

"That's a relief." she said, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"So you'll have to do without me at lunch. Think you can handle it?" he joked.

She kissed his chest and nodded, her gaze finding his, "I think I can."

"Well we better get to class, don't want to get in any more trouble than I already am." he said, reluctantly letting go of her. He leaned down and kissed her again, "Love you."

She stepped away from him and smiled, "Love you."

* * *

Quinn walked into the cafeteria by herself which was a real first for her. She immediately saw Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Artie sitting at their usual table and walked over to them.

"Hey, girl." Mercedes grinned when she reached their table. "Where's your man? I want to meet the beast that took on Karofsky _and _Azimio and give him some sugar."

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Unfortunately Jacob's paying for that little incident right now," Quinn replied, sliding into an open seat next to Tina, "He's stuck serving detention."

"Someone recorded a video of it on their phone and uploaded it to Youtube. It's gotten hundreds of hits already." Tina stated while she snapped open her soda.

"I've never seen anything like it. Are you sure Jacob's not a superhero or something?" Artie asked Quinn, "Cause the strength he exhibited is like something out of a comic book!"

"Yeah, Azimio and Karofsky were putty in his hands! I have a feeling they'll be thinking twice before coming after you again." Mercedes agreed.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably knowing that there was a video of Jacob's quarrel with Azimio and Karofsky out on the internet. The last thing she wanted was people investigating the fact that he had inhuman strength.

"So how've you been, girl?" Mercedes wondered, "We've missed you in Glee."

"Yeah, we heard about that mountain lion attacking you. I didn't even know mountain lions lived in Lima. Did Kurt give you the flowers we sent?" Tina asked.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, thanks for those. They were beautiful. And yeah, I've been good." she answered, looking back at Mercedes, "I've really missed Glee too, but Rachel and Kurt have been filling me in on what's been going on."

"You were really missed when you were gone." Mercedes stated.

"Yeah, Rachel told me that we're doing a wheelchair number for sectionals." she looked to Artie, "Artie, would you mind helping me out with that? I've never used a wheelchair in my life. Let alone performed in one."

Artie shook his head, "It's no problem. I'd be happy to help."

"Just be glad you didn't have to participate in that god awful a mash up of _Hair_ and _Crazy in love_." Kurt said.

Mercedes grimaced. "Oh yeah, man that was bad."

"And so embarrassing." Rachel said with a shudder, "Those deaf kids were laughing at us! I told Mr. Schue that Hairography was a horrible idea."

Mercedes chuckled, "You should've seen the guys in their wigs."

"I had dreads." Artie chimed in.

Quinn laughed at the picture of Artie in dreadlocks she thought of. "So what else did I miss?"

Kurt smirked, "Well…did Rachel mention to you that she had the hots for…Mr. Schuester?"

Quinn arched her eyebrow and immediately looked back at Rachel, who was looking down at her salad embarrassedly. "What?"

"It was a very brief, very minor crush, okay?" she clarified, meeting the gaze of everyone. "We sang a ballad together and I realized that he was kind of cute."

Quinn wrinkled up her nose in distaste, "But he's…_Mr. Schue_." Everyone else agreed.

"Not to mention he's old enough to be your father." Kurt said before taking a sip of his diet soda.

Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes, "I'm aware of all this, guys. I realized how crazy it was to even think that way about Mr. Schuester. Now can we all just drop it and move on?"

Mercedes snorted and took a bite of her pizza, "No way, girlie. We're gonna hold this over your head until graduation."

Quinn glanced over her shoulder and saw Finn over at the 'popular' table with Puck, Matt, Mike, Santana and Brittany. He was aimlessly picking at his mac n' cheese, looking glum, while the others conversed and joked around with each other. Before he could look up, Quinn turned back around, focusing her attention on her salad, but she could feel eyes on her and looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Don't _what_, us, baby doll. We saw where you were looking." Mercedes said with a smirk.

"Are you still in love with Finn?" Tina wondered.

She shook her head, "I just feel bad about how things ended. I haven't had a chance to talk to him since the news about Jacob being the father came out. I really want to talk to him."

Kurt shook his head, "That's not a good idea, Quinn."

"Yeah, he needs time," Mercedes agreed, "The best thing you could do for him is keep your distance. When he's ready to talk, he'll come to you."

* * *

Quinn hadn't realized just how much she missed being in glee until she walked into the choir room for after school practice. Mr. Schuester welcomed her back with open arms, which really surprised her since she really hadn't been that nice to him her entire time in the club. Everyone else seemed happy too, even Santana. The only one who didn't come up to her and greet her was Finn, but that was expected. He was still mad and she understood that he needed his space.

She put her things down by one of the chairs and just as she was about to sit down, Mr. Schuester beckoned everyone to get up since they needed to work on their routines for sectionals. They were doing _Proud Mary _in wheelchairs like Rachel had told her, and of course their anthem, _Don't Stop Believin'_.

Since sectionals was just around the corner, Mr. Schuester planned on working them harder than ever. She found that she really had her work cut out for her since she missed so many valuable practices. It really didn't help that she was pregnant and didn't have quite as much energy as everyone else. But she did her best to keep up with everyone to the best of her abilities. She could only imagine how much harder this was going to be if they won regionals. Although on the bright side, she was too busy dancing to dwell on the uncomfortable knot in her chest from not being with Jacob.

Quinn wiped the sweat from her brow and pulled her water bottle out of her bag when Mr. Schuester said they were done for the day. She took a long, much needed drink before twisting the cap back on. "Hey, Quinn do you want to go to the mall with Kurt and me?" Quinn turned her head and looked at Rachel, who was the one who asked her. "He's out of his facial cream and says he'll break out if he doesn't get some more asap." she explained.

Quinn mulled it over for a second before shaking her head, "No thanks, Rach, I think I'll pass."

"Okay, well Kurt's driving, so here," Rachel handed her car keys to her, "Take my car. Kurt will drop me off at home when we're done."

Quinn looked at her skeptically, "You sure?"

Rachel picked her bag off the floor and nodded, "Of course. You'll just have to pick up Jacob from work. But I don't think you'll mind that, will you?" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Nope. Not at all." Quinn smiled, "Oh, and by the way, do you think your dads would be okay if Jacob and I went out tonight?"

Rachel slipped her bag onto her shoulder, "Out, like a date?"

She picked up her own bag and nodded, "Yeah, before the whole fight broke out today, Jacob asked me out. Our whole relationship has kind of happened backwards so he figured it was time we went out on our first date. Do you think your dads will be okay with it?"

They walked together towards the choir room exit and Rachel nodded, "Oh yeah, totally. They'll be fine with it."

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Quinn stopped and turned around to look at Mr. Schuester. She nodded her head, "Okay." She looked to Rachel, who said she'd see her later.

Once everyone else piled out of the choir room, Mr. Schuester beckoned for her to take a seat on one of the stools.

"Did I do something wrong?" she wondered, "I mean, I know I was kind of struggling with the choreography just now but Rachel said she would help me catch up with what I missed and-"

"No, this isn't because of that." he patted her hand reassuringly, "I just wanted to tell you that…well I know the truth about Terri faking her pregnancy."

She swallowed hard, "Oh."

He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably before looking back at her, "And I know she was looking to you to give her your baby."

"Yeah, about that…" She hadn't had a chance to call Mrs. Schuester and tell her that she was keeping her baby.

"We're not together right now and I just wanted to let you know that I can't take your baby from you." he continued.

"I was actually planning on keeping him." Quinn said quietly, a hand going to her stomach.

He stopped and smiled, "That's great. But…you've thought this out thoroughly, right? Raising a baby at your age isn't going to be easy."

She nodded, "I know. But the baby's true father is in my life now and with the two of us together and very much in love, I think everything's going to work out for the best."

Mr. Schuester beamed, "That's wonderful, Quinn. I'm very happy for you."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Schuester," she said after a moment of silence, tears welling up in her eyes, "I know I should've told you the truth when Terri told me, I just…I didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's okay, Quinn." he reassured, pulling her into a hug, "I'm just sorry Terri tried to suck you into her scheme of lies."

Quinn stood up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I should've never let her get to me in the first place." she looked up at him, "Are you going to be alright?"

He stood up as well and nodded, "Yeah, I'm getting there. So, uh…have a good rest of your day and see you tomorrow, Quinn."

She nodded and gave him a slight wave, "Bye, Mr. Schue."

* * *

The closer she got to _Hummel Tire and Lube_, the better Quinn felt. She got out of Rachel's car and walked through the front office and headed towards the garage. She immediately spotted Jacob working on an army green Jeep and walked over to him. He must've heard her because he looked up from the hood and his eyes darkened at the sight of her. "Quinn."

She frowned a little at the way he was looking at her, "Hey, you. Something wrong?"

He stalked toward her, much like a predator to its prey and didn't respond, but he did pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately, his lips devouring hers. His arms went around her and before she could process what he was doing, he lifted her up with such ease and set her down on the hood of the Jeep. He moved in between her legs, his lips never leaving hers, his grip on her both possessive and protective. She flung her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him as close as possible. _Now this is a greeting, she thought to herself. _

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jacob finally pried his lips from hers. He lifted her off the hood of the Jeep and set her back down on the ground. "Sorry about that." he apologized, his breathing coming out ragged, his grip on her still firm.

She craned her neck up to look at him and chuckled, "I take it that's what happens when you don't see me for a few hours."

He grimaced a little, "Unfortunately. I'm still working on the whole control thing."

"Well…don't. I like uncontrollable Jacob," she said with a light laugh, "Especially if he greets me like this every time he sees me."

He didn't find that funny. "You forget that uncontrollable Jacob is the one who attacked you." he reminded, his gaze drifting to her arms, which were covered by her cardigan.

"So are you almost done here?" she wondered, hoping to get his thoughts away from her injuries.

"Just about." he replied, glancing back at the Jeep behind her, "Just need to start it up and see if it's all good to go. How did you even get here? Did Rachel drop you off or something?"

She shook her head, "No, Rachel let me use her car." her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the expression on his face, "Why what's wrong?"

His jaw tightened for a moment, "I just…I don't like the idea of you driving on your own. Something could happen."

"I'm a good driver, Jacob." she reassured, her hands moving to his chest, "You don't have anything to worry about. I'm very careful when I'm out on the road."

He sighed heavily, "I know…but whenever we're apart, I just can't stop worrying about you."

He leaned down and nuzzled her nose. She pushed herself up onto her toes to try and decrease the distance between his large frame and hers. He closed the rest of the distance and kissed her softly.

"Hey, Jake, I-"

Quinn quickly pulled away from Jacob to find Mr. Hummel staring at them. Jacob let out a low growl at being interrupted but quickly straightened up nevertheless. "Hey, boss. You remember Quinn."

Burt nodded, "Hey, Quinn."

She smiled politely, blushing a little at the fact that Jacob was still holding her, "Hello, Mr. Hummel."

"How are things at the Berry's house? Kurt told me you decided to stay there instead." he inquired.

"Yeah. Everything's going good there. I just thought it would be a better living arrangement, that way you and Kurt wouldn't have to deal with all the pregnancy stuff."

Burt nodded understandably, "Yeah, so…" he looked between the two of them, "So you and Jacob got together."

Quinn nodded, looking back at Jacob lovingly, "Uh, yeah. We did."

Burt smiled, "Jacob can't stop talking about you, you know. And I literally mean that. If he's not talking cars, he's talking you. It's kind of annoying."

Quinn glanced back at Jacob, who was smiling sheepishly.

"Anyways, boss, I was just about finished with the Jeep, so can I head out when I'm done? Tonight's kind of special." Jacob said, briefly kissing her hair.

Burt folded his arms across his chest and nodded, "Yeah, sure. You get twice as much done as any of my other mechanics, so go on ahead."

Jacob grinned, "Thanks, boss." Burt nodded and headed back inside his office, leaving Jacob and Quinn alone again.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Jacob asked, walking around her and sliding into the driver's seat of the jeep, "Any special requests?"

Quinn shook her head and watched as he started the engine, "Whatever you want to do is fine with me, Jacob."

Jacob turned off the engine when he was satisfied with how it was running and hopped out of the jeep, "Well, I have a little something planned but I'm not sure if you'll go for it."

She smiled up at him, "Whatever it is I'm sure I'll love it...as long as it's not sky driving or bungee jumping."

"Damn it, well there goes that plan." he said with small laugh, "Couldn't you have told me sooner?"

She playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

Quinn had just got out of the shower and walked into her bedroom when her door suddenly burst open, scaring the crap out of her. She spun around to see Jacob standing in the doorway, his hair wet and his shirt clinging to his skin more than usual.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Hey, lamb. Sorry, did I scare you?"

Quinn stared up at him and frowned, "What did you just call me?"

"Uh…lamb?" he replied, closing her door behind him, "It's your new nickname."

She smiled a little at that but it soon faded when she realized she was in nothing but a towel. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not polite to come barging in on a lady? I'm practically naked!" she exclaimed, hugging her towel closer to her body.

"Sorry, lamb." he apologized, leaning down and pecking her lips before walking past her and sitting down on the edge of her bed.

She stared at him in disbelief, her arms crossing her chest, "Uh, could you leave? I'm not changing in front of you."

"What? Why?" he arched his eyebrow, "It's not like you'd be showing me anything I haven't already seen."

"I'm pregnant so my body has changed the last time you saw it, Jacob." she looked away ashamedly, "It's disgusting under here."

The last time he had seen her naked was their first night together, and that was back when she still had her Cheerio's abs. Even though she wasn't the size of a whale yet, her baby bump was making her feel more insecure about how she looked with each passing day.

He scoffed, "Nothing about you could ever be disgusting, lamb. You are gorgeous."

"You're just saying that." she mumbled, her gaze stuck on her toes.

He pushed himself off the bed and moved in front of her, "Fine, I'll leave, lamb. But only because seeing you like this is testing my self control."

She found his gaze and looked at him in surprise, "Huh?"

He grinned at her expression, "I stay for another minute I'm liable to just rip that towel off you and have my way with you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll be downstairs waiting. Call me if you need me. "

Quinn nodded and watched him leave her room, kind of wishing she had let him stay. She shook her head of the thought and threw on a bra and some underwear before walking back into the bathroom to start on her hair and makeup.

* * *

"Hey, do you need some help?"

Quinn glanced away from her closet and turned her head to see Rachel poking her head out of the bathroom door. "I have no idea what to wear." she replied, huffing in frustration before looking back at her closet.

"You have nothing to wear?" Rachel laughed, walking over to her, "I find that hard to believe."

Quinn searched through her closet for something that Jacob hadn't already seen her in and one that still fit her. "What are you and Jacob doing on your date?" Rachel asked, standing beside her and inspecting her closet, "That'll help eliminate some of your choices."

She shrugged, "I don't know, he hasn't told me. I just…I don't want to be too casual, but I don't want to be too dressed up, you know?"

"Well, Jacob was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a cotton t-shirt, so I take it he's not taking you to the Four Seasons for dinner. But then again, that's all he ever wears…here, how about this one?" Rachel pulled out Quinn's lilac dress. "It's really cute. And if you match it with this…" she pulled out Quinn's white cardigan, "You're good to go."

Quinn took the clothes from her and looked at them skeptically before looking back at her, "Let's just hope these still fit."

Rachel politely turned her back so that Quinn could change. "We're going to have to set up a date to go maternity shopping for you." she stated, "Sooner or later none of your clothes are going to fit."

Quinn smoothed out her dress, which thankfully still fit, and grimaced, "Thanks for reminding me, Rach."

Rachel grinned, her back still turned, "You're welcome."

Once Quinn slipped on her cardigan, she said, "Okay, I'm clothed."

Rachel spun around and beamed, "You look amazing. Jacob will love it. All we need is shoes."

Just then a knock came to Quinn's door. "Who is it?" Rachel called while Quinn searched for some matching shoes.

"It's Jacob." the voice on the other side replied, "Is Quinn ready yet? I'd like to get going before it gets dark."

"I'll be right there, Jacob!" Quinn yelled, hastily slipping on some ballet flats and heading towards the door.

She quickly opened it and in her haste, collided into Jacob. "Take it easy, lamb." he said with a small laugh, "I won't leave without you."

She stepped back and furiously started blushing, "Sorry."

"So, Jacob, how do you think Quinn looks?" Rachel asked from behind her.

"She looks gorgeous just as she always does." he replied, his gaze on Quinn, who was still blushing.

"So we should probably get going," she said quietly, still a little embarrassed, "Did you uh, talk to Rachel's dads about it?"

He took her hand and nodded, "Yeah, they're cool with it. We just gotta be back by eleven. You ready to go?"

She nodded and they walked out into the hallway together before heading downstairs. "Have fun you two!" Rachel called back, "Be safe!"

"Too late for that." Jacob replied with a smirk, looking down at Quinn's growing stomach.

"So are you going to tell me what where we're going?" Quinn wondered as Jacob led her into the kitchen. She stopped at the sight of a picnic basket sitting on the counter.

"Hope you don't mind going on a little picnic." he said, picking up the basket and walking back over to her.

"I've never gone on a picnic before." she admitted as she followed him out the front door, Rachel's dads telling them to have a good time and call if they needed anything behind them.

"Awesome, it'll be a first for both of us."

"Uh, so how are we getting to our destination?" she inquired as they passed the Berry's driveway and all their cars.

"We're walking, but don't worry it's not that far. I can carry you if you want."

She shook her head and glanced down at the picnic basket in his right hand, "It's okay, I'll be fine. So what did you make?"

Jacob quickly switched hands with the picnic basket as Quinn tried to peek inside, "Cool your jets, lamb. No sneak previews until we get there."

"And where is there, exactly?" she asked as he led her into the woods.

"I found this spot that really looks spectacular at sunset and I figured it would be the perfect setting for our first date." he looked back at her expectantly, "Is that okay with you?"

She nodded, taking his free hand and squeezing it, "It sounds wonderful."

* * *

Quinn sucked in a sharp breath as she watched the sun set over the horizon, the sky filled with various shades of oranges, pinks, and purples. "Wow."

Jacob followed her gaze and nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

He squeezed her hand and kept walking with her, "C'mon, the spot I want to show you is right over here."

Quinn reluctantly tore her gaze off the sunset and followed his lead. They walked for a few moments before Jacob abruptly stopped. "Well, what do you think?"

She stepped out from behind him and gasped. "You know… never in a million years would I ever have considered Lima beautiful, until now." she said softly as she stared up at the waterfall in front of them in awe. She had never seen anything like it. "I came across this place when I…well when I left and I told myself I was going to have to show you it sometime. It uh…this is the first place I've found here that makes me feel like I'm home." he explained.

"I don't feel like we're still in Ohio." she whispered as she took in their surroundings, shaking her head in disbelief. The grass was so green that it didn't seem natural. In fact, everything around them was so green and the air was so clear and fresh, it was hard to believe that ten minutes away there was a town full of businesses and cars and people, when all this was left untouched.

"I don't think I've ever seen a waterfall up close like this before. It looks like something out of National Geographic." She reached down and pulled off her shoes before stepping towards the water and dipping her toe in. The water was cold but also refreshing. "Can we just live here for the rest of time?" she asked, turning back around and walking over to Jacob, her shoes in her hands.

"If that's what you want. Then let's do it. I've had experience living in the forest." he replied, pulling out a blanket from the basket and spreading it onto the grass before the two of them sat down on it.

"Is this really what La Push is like?" she asked him as moved closer to him, turning and resting her back against his chest.

"Yeah, basically." he said with a nod, "Ninety percent of Washington is made up of just nature. Perfect living environment for a wolf."

She turned around and looked up at him, "You miss it, don't you?"

"Sometimes," he said quietly, his hand caressing the small of her back, "but it doesn't compare to the feeling of not being with you."

"We should go to La Push for winter break."

He looked at her hesitantly. "I don't think traveling would be good for you. I mean, you're pregnant and by the time winter break rolls around you'll be even more pregnant."

"Yeah, but not pregnant enough to give birth. You should visit your family for the holidays. They've probably been worried sick about you since you ran away."

"I'll think about it." he replied, kissing her temple before pulling their basket towards them. "Now I don't really cook so please bear with me." he said as he opened up the picnic basket.

Quinn peeked inside and her eyes widened in surprise, "Jeez, Jacob, you packed enough food to feed the entire glee club."

"Here you go." he handed her a delicious looking sandwich and grinned, "And the rest is for me."

She playfully poked his side and unwrapped her sandwich, "So what kind is it…oh my…is that what I think that is?"

Jacob laughed, "Yeah. I made you a turkey and bacon sandwich, with extra _extra_ bacon, and with all the fixings."

Quinn turned around to face him and beamed, "I'm not sure what I should do first, kiss you or eat the sandwich!"

He chuckled, "Save the kiss for _after_ you finish your sandwich, that way we don't ever have to stop."

She pecked his cheek and returned her focus onto her sandwich, "You really know how to make a pregnant girl happy, you know that?"

"Good to know," he replied, reaching into the basket and pulling out his own sandwich, "All I have to do to make my lamb happy is give her bacon."

"And walk around shirtless every other day." she said in between bites.

"Only if you promise to do the same." he joked, causing her to blush and lightly smack his arm.

* * *

"Wow," Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise, "you scarfed down your sandwich faster than I did with mine."

Quinn crumpled up the wrapping and tossed it into the basket, "Hey, I'm eating for two now, remember?" She pulled the basket closer to her and rummaged through it to see what else she wanted. "Oh my god…you do not have these." Jacob opened up another sandwich and saw that she had found the chocolate covered strawberries. He chuckled, "I take it you like those."

"Like these?" she repeated, "I love these!"

She quickly opened up the container and took a bite out of one. "Mmm…"

He looked over at her and smirked, "Haven't heard that sound in a while."

She stared at him, her mouth agape, and her cheeks turned from pink to bright red right before his eyes.

"You're adorable, you know that?" he grinned before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Once he finished said sandwich, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at her expectantly. "So you like lambs, you love bacon and chocolate covered strawberries…what else do I need to know?"

She took a sip of her iced tea and shrugged, "I don't know. What else do you want to know?"

"Hmm…" he thought about it for a minute, "…what's your favorite television show?"

She sat cross legged in front of him, the strawberries in her lap, "Well, I love _Friends_. I've probably seen every episode at least three times but I don't care, it's an amazing show and never get's old. Same with _I Love Lucy_. I like _Bones_ and _Grey's Anatomy _too….ooh and _America's Next Top Model_. What about you?"

He shook his head and leaned forward, taking a strawberry and practically inhaling it, "I've never really watched television, I mean I watched a few shows here and there before I became a wolf but after that, television wasn't really something I had time for. And when I did have free time, I preferred working on my bike."

She set the strawberries aside, "So I take it the same goes for movies?"

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Why, was that going to be your next question?"

She looked back at him and nodded, "Yeah."

He shifted a little and relaxed his back against the tree, his arms crossed his chest, "Okay, what's your favorite movie? Or _movies_?"

"That's a tough one," she said with a slight laugh, "I mean there are so many."

He shrugged, "That's okay. Name them all. We're not going anywhere."

"Well, there's _When Harry Met Sally_, _The Sound of Music_, anything with Audrey Hepburn, _Grease_, _Rebel Without A Cause_, the original _Yours, Mine, and Ours_, all the _Indiana Jones _movies…" she smiled at the expression on his face, "You've never heard of any of those movies, have you?"

Jacob laughed and shook his head, "The only name I was familiar with was _Indiana Jones. _I loved those movies when I was a kid. But that's okay, you'll just have show me the others sometime."

"So when did you do all this?" she wondered, crawling over to him and rested her head against his chest, "Between school and work, how did you find time to make everything?"

"I ditched my last class to go to the store and I headed home to prepare everything. Then I left for work."

She lifted her head and frowned up at him, "You shouldn't ditch class, Jacob."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, "It was auto shop, Quinn. Take it easy. I'm already super ahead in that class anyways."

"Can I ask you another question?"

He kissed her hair. "I believe you just did, but yeah, you can ask me as many as you want."

"Are you ticklish?"

He arched his eyebrow and shook his head, "No. Are you?"

She scoffed, "Nope."

He smiled mischievously and tickled her sides, causing her to squirm, "That was a lie if I've ever heard one."

"Okay, okay, I'm ticklish, I admit it! Please stop!" she squealed as she tried to move out of his grasp, but to no avail. He laid her down on the blanket so fast that she didn't have time to stop him and before she knew it, she was pinned under him, his hands tickling her mercilessly. She gasped for air from laughing so hard as she tried to bat his hands away. "Jacob! Please!"

Jacob sighed heavily and stopped his movements, resting his hands on either side of her face, careful not to put any of his weight on her. "You're mean." she said with a pout.

He leaned down to kiss her, but she sharply turned her cheek. "You know you love me."

She shook her head and flicked the tip of his nose, "Not at the moment, Jacob Black. Tickle me again and see what happens."

He arched his eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

Quinn tried to get up but he just kept her down. She huffed in frustration and glared at him, "No, it's a threat."

She scowled at the humor she found in his eyes. "Am I amusing you?"

He stifled his laughter as he nodded, "Very much so. The little lamb thinks she can threaten the big bad wolf."

She rolled her eyes and pushed at his chest, "Move."

"And what if I don't want to?" he asked, keeping where he was.

"I'm your imprint and the mother of your child so you're supposed to do as I ask." she retorted, trying to ignore the sensation of his heat and muscles beneath her fingertips.

He smirked, "You may tell me that you want me to move but your body is saying something completely different."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Heightened senses, lamb. Remember?" he said, capturing her lips with his, kissing her deeply before she could respond.

Her hands slid up his chest and moved to his shoulders, her fingers pushing down, wanting him closer.

"Easy, lamb," he whispered huskily against her lips, "Don't want to hurt the baby."

"That doesn't mean you can't touch me." she said with a slight twinge of irritation, her pregnancy hormones kicking up again. She really needed his hands on her.

He abruptly rolled off of her and just as she was about to go off on him, he scooped her up and set her on her feet before pinning her to a nearby tree. He pushed his hips against hers and she pushed back, aching, drawing him closer, hearing him breathe hard as he kissed her neck and came back to her lips. She ran her hands down his sides, feeling the warmth of his skin through his shirt before slipping under it. He shuddered beneath her touch, his muscles tightening, his breathing ragged.

His lips left hers and left a hot trail down her neck, his tongue occasionally flickering across her skin, his teeth nipping along her collarbone. "Off." he heard her murmur. He straightened up and found that she talking about his shirt. He looked at her unsurely and she met his gaze before tugging at his shirt, saying, "Off."

He pulled his shirt off without hesitation, throwing it aside and leaning back down to return to his previous motions. He let out a low growl when he felt her lips against his chest, peppering kisses all over his skin. He gripped her hips and lifted her up, much to her surprise, and hooked her legs on his own hips so that she could really feel what she was doing to him.

Quinn rolled her hips against his hard erection and gasped at the pleasurable sensation. With one hand on his shoulder, the other slid down his chest, over his ridiculous abs, and down to the waistband of his jeans. His lips captured hers in a fiery kiss, briefly distracting her. She pushed against him, wanting him to set her down and he did. He slid her down his body, their lips never parting. She moved her hands from his body and shrugged off her cardigan before going back to his pants and unbuttoning them.

"Hold on for a second, lamb." he put his hands on hers, stopping her. "Are you sure about this?"

She craned her neck back so that she could meet his gaze and nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. Now take off your goddamn pants!"

"I'm serious, Quinn." he said, stopping her hands again, "I want to make sure this is something you want and are ready for."

"Jacob, I've had sex before. You were there," she pointed to her baby bump, "Remember?"

He rolled his eyes, "I know that, Quinn. I just want to make sure that you won't regret this later because you allowed your hormones to get the better of you now."

"You don't want to have sex, do you?"

He looked at her in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? Lamb, of course I do! I would not have this raging hard on if I didn't."

Quinn could feel hot tears well up in her eyes. She shook her head, "No, I get it, Jacob."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

She pushed past him and picked up her shoes, heatedly slipping them on, "You don't want me because I'm fat and pregnant. It's okay, Jacob. I understand."

Jacob grabbed her arm and spun her around, "That isn't it Quinn. You have to know that. Frankly, it's just the opposite! Seeing you pregnant with my child is an incredible turn on for both me and the wolf. You're the sexiest girl I have ever laid my eyes on, Quinn."

"Yeah, if that's the case then why did you stop?" she demanded, snatching her cardigan off the floor in a huff.

He stepped towards her and brushed away the tears traveling down her cheek, "I was just worried I would hurt the baby, alright? The last time we had sex I destroyed the bed and I'm pretty sure I left you with bruises. I don't have much control and if we get too carried away I could seriously hurt you and the baby."

She folded her arms across her chest, "Are you trying to tell me that you aren't going to have sex with me until _after_ the baby's born?"

He shook his head, "Of course not! I would probably lose my mind if I waited _that_ long."

"So would I." she touched his chest and slid her hands back down to his waistband, "Now can we _please_ get back to taking each other's clothes off?"

"I really don't think that now is the best time, lamb." he said, taking a step back and picking up his t-shirt, "Not when you're like this…" Jacob immediately knew he had said something he shouldn't have when he saw the look in her eyes.

Her usually bright green eyes darkened, "When I'm like _what_?"

"Nothing, lamb. Forget I said anything." he said, holding his hands up in surrender, "Let's just go back to our date."

She scoffed, "No thank you. I'd rather go home." She sharply turned on her heel and stormed away from him.

"Quinn, don't be like this." he yelled after her, quickly picking up all their things and shoving them into the basket. "Leave me alone, Jacob!"

He huffed in frustration and followed her, not wanting her to get lost. He really wished someone would've warned him how crazy pregnant girls could be.

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Big thanks to those who review! Greatly appreciated! There's a little M rated material in here, so I'll put up markers to warn you, in case you don't want to read it. So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Rachel was in the middle of watching _American Idol _when all of a sudden the front door burst open. She peeked over the top of the couch to see Quinn storm through, looking hurt and angry, her face wet with tears. Jacob shortly followed her, sharply slamming the front door closed behind him. Rachel lowered the volume of the television and stood up, "Hey, guys, what are you doing back so soon?"

"Shut it, man hands." Quinn spat as she headed upstairs.

Rachel frowned and immediately turned her attention on Jacob, who crashed on the couch opposite her. She rested her hands on her hips and looked down at him expectantly, "What did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?" he straightened up, "Why do you automatically assume that _I_ was the one who did something wrong?"

Rachel sighed heavily, "Jacob, you're a guy."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Yeah, I know that, Rachel. I like that about myself."

Rachel sat back down and tucked her feet underneath her legs, "What I mean is that guys are stupid….at least when it comes to girls. Now tell me what happened."

He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a puff of air, "Well, everything was going great. I took her to the woods and we had a picnic, it was sunset and all romantic…we ate, she was telling me things she liked, I started to tickle her, then we started kissing….and things got really heated."

She arched her eyebrow in surprise, "You guys had sex?"

He shook his head, "No. I mean we were about to. We both wanted to. Quinn _really_ did. Her pregnancy hormones started to kick in but I stopped it. I just wanted to make sure it was really what she wanted, but then she got all pissed off because she thought I didn't think she was sexy enough and that I didn't want to have sex with her because she's pregnant…" he sighed in frustration, "It's like one minute she's taking my clothes off, the next she's storming off saying she hates me."

"Well, it's your fault for stopping." she muttered.

"She's _pregnant_, Rachel."

"But intercourse during pregnancy is completely normal."

"I know that, but Rach, I'm a werewolf." he stated, "I'm stronger than an average human. If I get too worked up, I could break her."

"You've had sex before and you didn't break her then." she pointed out.

"That was before I attacked her and nearly killed her. As much as I want give her what she needs, right now I need to focus on my control."

"I get that, Jacob, but you handled it all wrong. You flat out rejected her, well, at least to her. Pregnant women are _very_ emotional."

"Yeah, I got that." he said bitterly.

"You need to be more considerate of her feelings," she continued, "And really think _before_ you speak, Jacob. It's only going to get worse as her pregnancy goes on."

He stood up and nodded, "I know that now. I'm gonna go talk to her."

"I'd wait awhile." Rachel suggested, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down, "Let her cool off."

"But-"

"Jacob, you talk to her now and I guarantee it will just led to another fight."

He nodded understandingly and sat down next to her, "Fine."

Rachel smiled and turned the volume back up on the television, to which Jacob groaned. "Not this show again, Rachel."

"Oh hush, you." she lightly nudged him before turning up the volume even more to drown out his complaints.

After about twenty minutes watching _American Idol _with Rachel, Jacob couldn't take it anymore. If he heard another off key, wannabe Britney Spears, he was going to shoot his brains out.

"Oh come on Simon, are you deaf? Her range is TERRIBLE." Rachel exclaimed loudly, shaking the remote fiercely at the television, "She was sharp _and_ flat! No! Ugh…don't put her through! What is wrong with you? I can sing a million times better than she can when I have a sore throat!"

"I'm gonna head upstairs." Jacob said to her, standing up in his spot before heading up the stairs. Rachel just waved him off, her gaze still locked on the television as the next contestant walked on. He had just reached the top of the stairs when he heard another outburst from her. "Oh my god! For Pete's sake, someone shoot me!" she yelled, her hands covering her face as another mediocre contestant made it through to the next round.

Jacob was just about to enter his room when he stopped in the doorway and turned around, instead heading on over to Quinn's room. He'd given her about twenty minutes to cool off, that should be a good enough amount of time. He walked up to her door, which was closed, and softly knocked, "Quinn? It's Jacob. Can I come in?"

He heard a faint voice mumble, "Go away." He sighed heavily, resting his body against the wall before shaking his head and opening the door anyways. He walked into her room and found Quinn curled up on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. When she heard him close the door, she looked over her shoulder and frowned. "I told you to go away."

"I want to talk to you." he said, moving closer to her bed.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." she retorted, turning her back on him.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, by her feet, and sighed, "Quinn, please. I'm sorry. I handled things badly, I get that. I just…I didn't want to hurt you. And with the accident and everything, lately I just feel like this out of control animal. I try to keep my cool but it's not that easy for me. I'm sorry if I made you feel anything but beautiful today, that wasn't my intention. I was just trying to protect you and the baby."

"And don't think for a second that I don't want you." he continued, "Because believe me, Quinn.

I want you. I wanted you back in the woods. Hell, I want you every minute of every day. I will _always_ want you. There is no one else on this planet who will ever want you as much as I do." he moved closer to her, when she turned onto her other side so that she was looking at him, "Quinn, you are my _everything_. I've already screwed up and hurt you once. If I ever did it again, honestly I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. I was just trying to protect you…you know me, your overprotective werewolf." he said with a small smile.

"I overreacted." she admitted softly, her voice a little hoarse from all the crying. "I shouldn't have yelled at you or told you that I hated you, because I don't. I love you."

He leaned forward and brushed away the tears that started to slid down her cheeks, "I love you too, Quinn." He gently pressed his lips to cheek, which caused her to blush a little.

"I really hate these hormones." she murmured, scooting over to one side of the bed so that Jacob could join her.

"Rachel says they're only going to get worse." he replied with a tired sigh as he walked around the bed and slid onto it.

She curled up to him and rested her head against his arm, "Remind me to check out some pregnancy books at the library. I want to know what else I'm in for."

They stayed like that position for a few moments in silence before Quinn abruptly sat up and straddled Jacob.

"Christ, Quinn!" he growled, his hands flying to his hips.

"What?" she wondered, looking at him innocently, "I just want to kiss you."

"So now you need to straddle me to kiss me?" he asked, chuckling softly.

"No…" she said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger, "I just thought this way would be better."

His gaze darkened, "Quinn…"

"I know, I know." she said with a roll of her eyes, "You have to stay in control and all that, but how do expect to control yourself if you never test your boundaries?"

"That would be playing with fire, Quinn." he said seriously, although his wolf was sure loving the position they were in.

"Just kissing. Okay? Kissing is fine, right? Kissing is safe. I won't try to take off any of your clothes. Promise." She really never thought those words would ever come out of her mouth. That was something a guy would say, like Finn or Puck. _God damn these stupid hormones! Couldn't they take a rest for a few days? Instead of flaring up every time she so much as looked at Jacob?_

She shook her head of the thought and leaned forward to kiss him, but in the process inadvertently, moving her hips against his. Jacob swore loudly and Quinn had to bit back a moan. Hearing him swear was even more of a turn on!

"Don't do that." he warned, his grasp on her tightening a little, "It's bad enough that I can smell you, but when you-"

She stared at him, completely mortified, "_Smell_ me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I have heightened senses." he reminded her, "That includes smelling."

"You mean I'm giving off an odor?" she exclaimed in horror, "Like B.O?"

"God, no! When you're aroused, you give off this scent that works as an aphrodisiac for me. It lets me know when you're in need. It's by far the sexiest and most appealing scent to me and especially the wolf."

Quinn was blushing furiously by now. "So you can tell that right now I'm…" she drifted off embarrassedly.

He nodded, "Yeah."

She looked back at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, Jacob. I can't help it! Stupid hormones!" She made a move to slid off him, but just ending up rubbing against him even more.

"I really should've stayed in my room." he groaned, his gaze glued to the ceiling, praying for the strength not to ravish Quinn right then and there.

"Okay, okay, I'm off you now. Happy?" Jacob looked back at her to find her standing by the bed, her hands on her hips.

"You are going to be the death of me." he muttered, pushing himself off the bed and quickly scooping her up off the floor, and setting her back down on the bed. Her arousal was pushing him to his breaking points and if he didn't do something about it, he was liable to completely lose it.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What are you doing?"

He moved back on the bed, resting on his knees and looked at her, "I'm going to give you want you need."

Quinn's eyes widened a little when Jacob grabbed the hem of her dress and began inching it up her legs, "Wait a minute," she bolted upward, "We can't. I mean, Rachel's dads said no sex-"

"This isn't sex." he interrupted, gently pushing her back down on her back, "This is all for _you_. Just make sure you keep the noise level down, alright?" he said with smirk.

His body hovered over hers, one hand propping himself up, the other one pushing her dress up until it was bunched up around her hips. Quinn blushed even harder now that her underwear was on full display. Jacob quickly captured her lips in an all consuming kiss, leaving her breathless. His eyes bore down into hers. "You are so beautiful. Don't ever doubt it, okay?" She smiled up at him, recognizing that those were the exact same words he said to her when they were first together.

"Can I take this off?" he asked her, lightly tugging at her dress.

She looked down at it and bit her lip indecisively. She wanted to, she really wanted the material gone, but she was still insecure about her baby bump and how she looked. She bashfully shook her head.

"That's fine." he whispered, leaning down and kissing her once more. Her hips jerked up when she felt his warm fingers brush against the hem of her underwear. Her hands flew to his shoulders, gripping him tightly when she heard a slight tear. She looked down at him just in time to see something fly over his shoulder.

She stared up at him, "Did you just….?"

He kissed her lips and grinned, "I'll buy you some new ones. Promise."

She lightly smacked his chest, "You're lucky those weren't my favorite pair. Don't make a habit out of tearing my clothes-Ohmygod!"

**-M rated material starts here-**

Her back arched off the bed when she felt his finger slip inside her. "Are you okay?" he asked upon hearing her gasp, worried that he had hurt her.

She couldn't utter a verbal response so she just shook her head, lifting her hips up a little to give him better access. He started to move his finger, rubbing circles around her tight bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked with every thrust of his finger and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her when he added a second finger. "Jacob…"

"Is this okay?" he whispered breathlessly, pulling his lips away from hers.

"Yes," she hissed, pushing herself into his fingers, "now don't you dare stop!"

He smirked and continued his motions, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she came undone.

Quinn really wished she had taken her dress off before because it was clinging to her skin, making her feel hotter than she already was. She bit her lip so hard to contain any more moans that she could taste blood. She threw her head back as he put pressure on her clit and swore loudly as he pumped his fingers out of her until he brought her over the edge.

Jacob quickly captured her lips again, to muffle the sound of her moans and screams. The last thing he wanted was someone interrupting them. He had only just begun pleasuring her. He removed his fingers from inside her, giving her a few moments to catch her breath and come down from her high. "That was…."

"Amazing?" he finished for her, before leaning over her and kissing her deeply. She nodded against his lips and sighed breathlessly when they parted.

"You ready for round two?"

Quinn's eyes widened, "Round t- Oh God!" she screamed, her hands flying to the back of his head when she felt his mouth on her. "Jacob!" she exclaimed, her heels digging into his back, her legs propped up on his shoulders. She had not expected him to do _that_.

"Jacob!" she gripped the bedspread firmly in her hands, her body twisting and writhing as Jacob began to suck, lick, nip, and do every possible thing with his mouth to her.

Jacob felt a shudder rip through his body and immediately slowed his actions to regain some control. "Don't stop, Jacob. Please. " he heard her pant. Another shudder coursed through his body at the sound of her begging like that. She arched toward him, wanting him to move faster, wanting him, and he shook, he needed her so badly. He licked her again and then he heard a noise, a low, soft whimper, an animal sound of pure need.

For a second he thought he had made it, but then he heard it again and he realized that it was coming from Quinn. Christ. That really made his wolf go wild. He picked up his pace and felt her tense up, her back arching off the bed. He looked up as she grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her face to contain her screams. His jeans became impossibly tight, even more so than they already were, when he heard her scream his name. He would never tire of hearing that. He smiled against her before lapping up all she had to offer.

He moved back up her body, kissing her passionately. He slowly pulled away and smirked at her dazed expression, "Feel better?"

"Yeah." she croaked, slightly nodding her head.

**-M material over-**

He chuckled and softly pushed her dress down back to the way it was.

Quinn pushed herself up onto her elbows and kissed him again. "Do you want me to…?" her gaze drifted down to the large bulge in his jeans.

He shook his head, "Tonight was all about you."

"Well, thank you." she said shyly, "I feel less crazy now."

He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose, "Any time. Up for another round?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think it would be wise, considering everyone is still in the house. A girl can only keep herself from screaming for so long," she said with a small laugh, "Can I take a rain check?"

He rolled off of her and nodded, "Of course."

"Where are you going?" she asked as he headed towards her door.

"Cold shower, lamb." he replied, turning back around to look at her, "But don't worry, I'll come back here when I'm done."

"That sounds like a good idea," she murmured, sliding off her bed and heading towards the bathroom.

He arched his eyebrow, "Wait, I thought you were all good."

Quinn looked back at him, her cheeks reddening, "Well, I was, until you mentioned _shower_ and then I kind of visualized you all wet and glistening…and naked."

He shook his head in disbelief and opened her door, softly chuckling.

"Don't laugh," she said self-consciously behind him, "I told you I _can't_ control these damn hormones!"

Jacob looked back and watched her storm into the bathroom, sharply slamming it shut. "Poor lamb," he muttered to himself, still amused, "Poor, horny, lamb. This is going to be one _long_ pregnancy."

* * *

When Quinn woke up the next morning, it took her a few minutes before realizing that she didn't have the urge to throw up. She reached over to her nightstand and shut off her alarm clock before disentangling herself from Jacob's grasp. She stood up and stretched out her back, a hand going to her baby bump before she headed towards the bathroom. As she got closer to the door, she could hear Rachel harmonizing on the other side. She walked into the bathroom and up to the sink, leaning over and grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Morning, Quinn!" Rachel said in a chipper tone, walking up beside her and grabbing her hairbrush, "How are you today?"

"Fine," Quinn replied, briefly looking her up and down, taking in her wardrobe choice for the day. Argyle socks, a brown skirt, and a sweater with a bow on it.

"So I take it you had a pleasant night last night. You and Jacob made up right?"

Quinn nodded, her gaze on her reflection, "Yeah…how'd you know?"

"Well, the noises coming from your room were a dead giveaway." she replied, setting down her brush and smoothing out her hair.

Quinn nearly choked on her toothpaste and quickly spat it out before rinsing her mouth, "You…uh…you heard us?"

Rachel nodded, "At first I thought something was wrong so I headed upstairs. But as I heard your continual chants of Jacob's name, I kind of put two and two together and figured out that you weren't in any pain." she looked away from her reflection and stared at Quinn, "Am I right?"

Quinn nodded embarrassedly, "I was definitely not in any pain."

Rachel chuckled, "You're kind of loud, you know that?"

Quinn blushed furiously and put her toothbrush back, "Well if Jacob was doing to you what he did to me, you wouldn't exactly be quiet either."

"Probably, but next time save it until everyone else is out of the house. It was a good thing my dads were in the den otherwise they would've heard you for sure. They were serious about the no sex thing."

"Technically we didn't have sex. Jacob didn't even take off his pants."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Then what did you guys…" realization hit her, "Oh."

"Yeah, these stupid pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy. Jacob too. Speaking of which," Quinn glanced over at the small clock on the counter, "I better go wake him."

She walked back into her room to find Jacob sprawled across her bed, his head buried underneath the pillows. "Jacob, wake up." she moved closer to the bed and gently shook him, "It's time to get ready for school."

He grumbled an incoherent response.

"Jacob," she shook him a little harder, "Get out of bed, lazy bum."

He groaned softly and turned his back to her. She rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his backside, "Jacob…wake up. I'm not kidding around."

"Go away." he grumbled.

She huffed in frustration, "Fine. Be late for school." she sharply turned on her heel and walked over to her closet to find something to wear. She ended up choosing a simple floral dress and a blue cardigan with matching shoes. When she finished putting on her makeup and doing her hair, she walked back into her room to check up on Jacob, who was still asleep. She shook her head in disbelief and checked herself out in her mirror before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Rachel looked from her bowl of cereal when Quinn entered the kitchen, "Still couldn't wake Jacob up?"

Quinn nodded and dropped her bag down next to Rachel's things before reaching over and grabbing a banana off the bowl of fruit on the counter, "Yeah. I swear he could sleep through the Apocalypse."

She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up, bending down and taking out the gallon of milk. "Can you believe sectionals is a week from Saturday?"

Quinn set the milk down and shook her head, "No. I am so behind on everything, it's not even funny."

"I'll work with you this weekend," Rachel said in between bites, "Come Monday you'll know the routines better than all of us…well except for me."

"Thanks, Rachel." she turned around and opened up the cabinet, scanning the shelves for the cereal she wanted, "I'm going to talk to Artie today and see if he wouldn't mind helping me with the _Proud Mary _number during lunch or something." She huffed when she couldn't reach the cereal she wanted. "The stepping stool is right next to the refrigerator." Rachel said, causing Quinn to turn and pick it up.

She moved it with her foot and stepped on it, before reaching up and taking the cereal she wanted. Just as she brought the box down, Jacob walked into the kitchen. "Christ, lamb! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He abruptly ran up to her and gently lifted her off the step stool and set her back down.

"I was just getting some cereal, Jacob." she replied, frowning up at his reaction, "I couldn't reach."

"You could've fallen or slipped and snapped your neck or something." he ran a hand through his short hair, "Next time just ask me, alright?"

"One: you were asleep. And two: I don't need you to do every little thing for me, Jacob." she said, walking past him and pouring some cereal into a clean bowl, "I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"Can't help it," he muttered, leaning down and kissing her hair, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you or the baby."

She looked back up at him and smiled, "Jacob, if you could you would put me in a plastic bubble, wouldn't you?"

He scoffed and nuzzled the crook of her neck affectionately, "No, I wouldn't. If I did I wouldn't be able to hold you or kiss you or…_lick_ you."

Rachel made a face of disgust and dropped her spoon, "Okay. Gross. Did not need to hear that."

"Sorry, Rachel." he apologized, reaching past Quinn and picking up an apple.

"It's about time you got up. I was sure you were just going to sleep through the day." Quinn said to Jacob, trying to divert from the awkwardness that just took place.

"I'm a guy, lamb." he replied, taking a big bite of his apple, "It takes me five minutes to get ready. I can sleep in and not worry about being late. You girls take like _hours. _Which is something I will never understand."

"Whatever, Jacob." Both Quinn and Rachel responded with their own eye roll.

* * *

Later that day…

"God, Artie. How do you do this _every _single day?" Quinn asked him breathlessly. It was lunchtime and she and Artie were currently in the empty choir room working on the _Proud Mary _choreography. "Well, you gotta remember that I've had eight years of practice." he replied, reaching down and handing her a water bottle.

"My arms feel like jelly," she groaned, taking the water from him, "You need the strength of Popeye to not get tired doing this."

"Yeah, I guess you do." Artie laughed, pushing up his sleeve and flexing his skinny arm.

Quinn giggled, "Is that an anchor tattoo, I spy?"

Artie shook his head, slightly blushing, and fixed his sleeve, "So shall we go over this again? From the top?"

She took another swig of water and nodded, "Yeah. Thanks again for helping me, Artie."

"It's nothing," he reassured, taking the water from her and setting it aside, "By helping you, I'm helping the team. It's a win-win for everyone." he said with that quirky smile of his.

"Okay. Let's do this from the top, then, shall we?" she rolled herself out into the middle of the room.

"We shall." he agreed, rolling up beside her, "Okay, a five, six, seven, eight…"

"Go ahead and say it Artie," Quinn muttered glumly when they finished, "I suck."

He immediately shook his head, "No you don't. You were great. Considering this is your first lesson, you were amazing. You're a quick learner. You'll be a pro by the time we get to sectionals."

She smiled sweetly at him and wiped the beats of sweat off her forehead, "Thanks, Artie."

He smiled boyishly, "I only speak the truth."

Quinn laughed and glanced up at the clock on the wall, "I think we have enough time to run through the routine once more. Do you mind?"

Artie shook his head, "No. Let's do it."

"Hey, Quinn, I…"

Quinn looked back at the door to see Jacob standing there, his eyes wide. "Hey, Jacob." she greeted.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and it took her a second before she realized what he was upset about.

"Oh, Jacob, no! This isn't" she quickly got out of the chair and stood up, "I'm fine. It's just for sectionals. We're doing a wheelchair number." she explained, walking over to him and touching his arm, "No need to freak."

"You scared the crap out of me, lamb." he said seriously, his body still stiff, "I really thought-"

"I'm okay." she reassured, pushing herself up onto her toes and kissing his chin, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Looked for you in the cafeteria and you weren't there. Rachel said I'd find you here," he glanced over at Artie, "Hi, Artie."

Artie nodded his head, "Hey, Jacob."

"Artie's just helping me with the choreography for our _Proud Mary _number." she replied, taking his hand and leading him over to the chairs, "You should sit and watch us. Tell me how I'm doing and be honest, alright? Pretend I'm not your girlfriend or the mother to your child but just some ordinary girl."

"I'll try." he responded, reluctantly sitting down. But just as Quinn got back in her chair, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Guess I'll have to take a rain check," Jacob replied, standing up and picking up Quinn's bag for her. Quinn frowned and took his hand as he helped her out of her chair. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see the finished product at sectionals, Jacob." Artie said, wheeling his chair around.

Jacob walked up to him and fist bumped him, "Guess so. See you later, Artie."

"Bye Artie," Quinn said to him as the three of them headed out into the hallway, "See you at rehearsal."

"Bye guys!" Artie replied before wheeling himself off in the other direction.

"You sure you're okay?" Quinn asked Jacob as he walked her to her next class. She wrapped her arm around his and rested her head against him as they walked. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, leaning down and kissing her hair. "So I was thinking that this weekend we could go to the movies. You think you'd be up for that?"

She nodded, "Yeah, totally. But Rachel said she was going to help me rehearse this weekend so who knows if she'll let me off for a few hours. She's quite the slave driver when it comes to performing. You should see her during glee."

"Well, she can't work you day and night. You need your rest and so does Jacob Jr." he said, his hand briefly going to her baby bump.

"_Jacob Jr.?" _she arched her eyebrow, "You're joking, right?"

He frowned, "What's wrong with Jacob Jr.? It's a cool name. It's my name!"

"We are not naming our baby Jacob Jr." she said firmly, shaking her head.

"Okay, lamb. What do _you _want to name our son?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't really though much about it."

"How about Indiana?" he suggested, "That's a cool name."

She scoffed, "We are not naming our son after a state."

"No, lamb, I mean after Indiana Jones!" he exclaimed, "We should totally call him that, that would be an epic name!"

She shook her head, "But Indiana isn't even his real name! It was Henry. The dog's name was Indiana. He took the name from the _dog_."

Jacob stopped in front of her classroom, "It doesn't matter how he got it, it's still a cool name."

She rolled her eyes, still shaking her head, "Whatever you say, baby."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, "Love you lamb. See you after work."

She slowly pulled away from him. "Love you too and don't ditch class again, okay?"

He sighed and kissed her cheek, "Alright. Have fun in glee."

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Rachel chirped, bursting into Quinn's room. "We have a very busy day ahead of us! Up, up, up!"

Quinn groaned and reluctantly pushed herself up onto her elbows, briefly glancing over at her clock to see that it was a quarter to nine. "Are you kidding me?" she muttered more to herself than to Rachel. It was Saturday for Pete's sake, she wanted to sleep in.

"I've let you sleep in long enough," Rachel said, tugging on Quinn's hand, preventing her from crawling back into bed with Jacob, "C'mon, up."

"Don't you ever sleep in?" Quinn asked through a yawn. She knew Rachel had been up since six o'clock this morning because she had needed to pee earlier and heard Rachel on her elliptical machine listening to the _Phantom of the Opera _soundtrack on repeat.

"No," she shook her head, "Not really. Now up."

"Can't we start rehearsing at a more reasonable hour?"

Rachel looked at her like she was crazy, "Which would be?"

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes, "I don't know, sometime in the afternoon? After I've gotten more sleep? I'm sleeping for two, you know. Baby needs his sleep too."

"Fine. Go back to bed. But don't say I didn't warn you. I will work you hard when we rehearse."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, Rachel." Quinn said, waving her off as she slid back into bed and curled up next to Jacob.

* * *

Later that afternoon…

"Five, six, seven, eight, walk, walk, shimmy, shimmy, pada beret, kick ball change. Wait, stop."

Quinn huffed in frustration, "What now, Rachel?"

They were currently in Rachel's basement practicing the choreography for Sectionals. Rachel picked up the remote and stopped the music playing from the stereo. "Quinn, please tell your boyfriend to stop glaring at me." she demanded, referring to Jacob who was sitting down on the couch, watching them, clearly displeased.

Quinn wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed, "What's wrong Jacob?"

"You're pregnant." he pushed himself off the couch and straightened up, "You should not be dancing around so much. You need to rest."

"It's fine. I'm fine." she assured him, walking over to him and pushing herself up onto her toes, lightly kissing his chin.

"You've been at this for hours already." he argued, "It all looks good. You don't need anymore practice. So let's just-"

"Good is not going to win us sectionals, Jacob." Rachel sharply interrupted, "We need to be fantastic! If we're not, we will lose and glee club will be over."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Fine, you two were fantastic, now let's take a break."

Quinn looked up at him, "Another hour and I'll stop, okay? We've nearly got the routine down."

He sighed heavily, "Fine. One more hour and then you're done for the day."

"Thank you." she kissed him again, "And try not to throw Rachel mean glares in the mean time. She's just helping me."

He rubbed the back of his neck unsurely, "Just don't overexert yourself, alright? I'm gonna go make a sandwich. You want anything?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, thanks. I'm good."

He looked to Rachel, "Rachel?"

She also shook her head, "I'm good too, Jacob."

He nodded and jogged back upstairs.

Rachel turned to Quinn as soon as Jacob was out of sight, "Should I lock the door behind him?"

"I heard that!" he yelled from upstairs.

Both girls chuckled and Rachel walked back over to the stereo, "Okay, let's try this again. From the top?"

Quinn moved to her place in the middle of the room and nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay." Rachel hit play and skipped over to Quinn, "Five, six, seven, eight-"

_I think I'll try defying gravity, kiss me good-bye, I'm defying gravity…._

"Really? Hold on just a second." Rachel stopped the music and picked up her cell phone, before pressing it to her ear, "Hello?"

Quinn took this free moment to adjust her ponytail and wipe the back of her neck with one of her hand towels.

"No, we can't." she heard Rachel say, "Because we are rehearsing. Which is what all of you should be doing! Sectionals is a week from today and we need to spend every moment of free time practicing. You all are welcome to come over and join our little rehearsal."

Whoever she was talking to must've yelled something or said something loudly because Rachel held the phone away from her ear. After a few seconds, she put the phone back to her ear, "It was _only_ a suggestion, Mercedes."

"Well, for a couple hours now. No. We need all the practice we can get. Yes, I'm aware of that, but she doesn't need them now," Rachel glanced over at her, "Most of her clothes still fit."

Quinn realized the conversation had drifted over to her. She immediately walked over to Rachel to listen to what exactly they were talking about.

"Mercedes, we're busy," Rachel continued, "We can do this some other time, preferably _after_ sectionals….Yes, we're _all_ stressed out…no, quite the opposite. In order to play hard, we need to work hard…." she huffed in frustration, "Fine, Mercedes, have it your way, but if we lose sectionals, I will not hesitate in blaming you." Rachel quickly shut her phone closed.

Quinn looked at her expectantly, "What was that about? What did Mercedes want?"

"Mercedes wanted to hang out at the mall and invited us," Rachel replied, "She suggested it was the perfect time to go clothes shopping for you. I said that we're too busy rehearsing and that she should be doing the same. Anyways, she's coming over here with Kurt to kidnap you because she thinks I'm holding you hostage and making you rehearse with me."

Quinn laughed, "So I take it rehearsal's been cut short?"

Rachel sighed, "So it seems. We better get ready, she said they would be here soon."

Quinn nodded and followed her up the stairs, "Do you think they would mind if I brought Jacob along?"

"I'm pretty sure they're expecting you too," Rachel replied, briefly glancing over her shoulder, "I mean, you never leave each other's side unless absolutely necessary."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it just cuts off there, but I'm trying to keep these chapters from running uber long. Oh, if any of ya'll have any suggestions for baby names, please let me know! I'm having trouble thinking of a good one for the baby!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: No reviews on the last chap, but that's okay. Here's another one. Things will pick up when we get to Forks...oops, have I said too much? Read. enjoy. review please! I've got the next chapter all ready to go! Oh, yeah, there's glee dialogue in here...not mine. **

* * *

Jacob was sitting on the couch watching ESPN, when he heard the faint sound of a car pulling up to the driveway. He glanced away from the television and could see Mercedes and Kurt getting out of Kurt's big hunkin' Escalade from the window. Jacob shut off the television and stood up, "Guys, they're here!" he yelled.

"We'll be right down!" he heard Rachel answer from upstairs. He shook his head, knowing that it could be another twenty minutes before they came down. He headed toward the door and opened it, just as Kurt rang the doorbell, startling him a little bit. "Hello, Jacob."

"Hey, Kurt." Jacob looked to the girl next to him, "Mercedes, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and don't forget it."

Jacob stepped inside, "Well come on in, who knows how long the girls are going to take."

"Are you gonna come with us?" Mercedes asked as she walked past Jacob.

"Yeah, if that's alright with you guys." he replied, closing the door behind them.

Mercedes glanced at Kurt and the two nodded, "Yeah, that's cool with us."

"C'mon guys!" Jacob bellowed into the house as he led Mercedes and Kurt into the living room.

"Calm yourself, Jacob." Rachel said, descending down the stairs a few seconds later, Quinn right behind her.

"Rachel, you're coming with us? What happened to rehearsing all day?" Kurt wondered, his perfectly shaped eyebrow arched.

"Well, I figured we had done enough rehearsing for the day and that it wouldn't hurt to come along and hang out for a while." she replied, picking her purse off the hallway table and slipping it onto her shoulder, "Everyone ready to go?"

They all nodded and headed towards the door. Mercedes started talking to Quinn as they walked towards Kurt's car and Jacob took this moment to talk to Kurt. He jogged up to him, just as he opened the driver's door. "Hey, Kurt, mind I drive?"

Kurt looked up at him in surprise and stuttered, "Uh…well, sure…okay." He handed his keys to Jacob.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Jacob replied, feeling the need to explain, "It's just that I've got precious cargo," he nodded his head over to Quinn, "And I'd feel a lot better if I was the one behind the wheel. I just don't want anything bad to happen."

Kurt nodded understandingly, "Of course."

Jacob clasped him on the shoulder appreciatively before getting into the car, Kurt walking around to get in the passenger side, while the girls all got in the back.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

When they arrived at the mall, they stood around and pondered which stores to go in first. Actually, Kurt was the one who was really pondering since the others didn't really care where they started.

"Oh for the love of Beyonce!" Mercedes exclaimed in annoyance, "Let's just go in this store!" She pointed to a large department store right next to him and Kurt, being Kurt, led the way.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Quinn asked Jacob as the group walked over to the maternity section, "I mean, we're just going to be trying on clothes all day. It'll probably be boring for you."

Jacob shrugged, "I think I can handle it. Besides, being around you will make it easier."

"Oh, Quinn! Look what I found!" Quinn tore her gaze off of Jacob and followed the sound of Rachel's voice. She grimaced at the hideous sweater she was holding up with such enthusiasm. Thankfully Kurt took one look at it and snatched it out of her hands, exclaiming for her not to suggest anything.

Jacob laughed and looked back at Quinn, pressing his lips against her temple. "Remember, buy whatever you want."

Quinn kissed him appreciately and walked over to Mercedes and Kurt. Jacob kept to the background and leaned against a rack of clothes, watching as Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes all pushed clothes into Quinn's arms and made her go into the dressing room. Most of the clothes she reappeared in were cute, but some were definitely better suited for her than others (namely the ones that Rachel picked out.)

This went on for a few hours and by the seventh store, Jacob was starting to get a little restless. He sat outside of the dressing room of some department store and patiently waited for Quinn to come out. After about fifteen minutes, Kurt sashayed out of the dressing room, holding a pile of clothes. "Here, you go." he said, handing them to Jacob.

"Are these keepers?" he asked, taking them from him.

Kurt nodded, "Yes. These are the ones she wants."

Jacob stood up, "Okay, I'll be at the register."

He was almost to the front of the line when Quinn joined him. "Hey, you." he greeted, leaning down and kissing her lips, "Find anything else you wanted?"

She shook her head and surveyed the pile in his arms, "No, I think I'm good."

"Next!"

Jacob walked up to the next open cashier and put the clothes on the counter. "Hello, did you find everything you were looking for today?" the store clerk asked him.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Quinn frowned a little at the looks the girl behind the counter was giving Jacob as she rung up the clothes. She automatically leaned into him and wrapped her arm around his, showing this girl that she really needed to back the fuck off.

Quinn looked away from the girl and watched the screen as she rung up each item of clothing. The total price was getting really high and Quinn worried that she was asking to much of Jacob to pay for all of it. She shook her head decidedly, "Actually, I change my mind. I don't want any of them." The girl stopped her movements, "Really?"

Jacob looked back at Quinn, "What's wrong, Quinn? You need new clothes."

She shook her head again, "You've already bought me enough clothes. You can't pay for all this. It's too much."

"Lamb, it's fine. I've bought you like two dresses and that's it." he looked to the cashier, "Keep ringing them up, please."

"But Jacob, we should use that money on things we're going to need for the baby, like diapers, and bottles…food!"

"Quinn, you need new clothes. You can't wear the same clothes you have now forever. I mean, you could go around naked if you wanted. I definitely wouldn't mind that." he said with a cheeky grin. She lightly smacked his arm, "Jacob, I'm serious."

"So am I." he replied, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and handing a few bills to the cashier, "Where's everyone else?"

"Waiting outside the store." she replied, reluctantly taking the bag that the cashier handed her, while Jacob took his change and the receipt.

"How many stores do you think we have left to go?" Jacob wondered, taking Quinn's hand as they walked towards the exit.

"Why? Losing your mind already?" she teased, turning her head and kissing his arm.

"Maybe…just a little." he laughed, "Watching you try on clothes isn't all that fun, especially since I don't even get to see you take your clothes off."

"Okay, where to next?" Rachel asked aloud, standing up from the bench her, Mercedes, and Kurt were lounging on as Jacob and Quinn rejoined them.

"How about _Victoria's Secret_?" Kurt proposed, nodding his head over to the large lingerie store across the way.

Quinn grimaced as she took in the large poster of Gisele Bunchen and her flatter than flat stomach, "No way."

Rachel looked back at her and frowned, "Why not?"

"Look at me." Quinn pointed to her baby bump, "I will not fit in anything they have there." It was a shame too since they had so much cute stuff.

Mercedes scoffed and linked arms with her, leading her towards the pink store, "Baby girl, if _I_ can fit in their underwear, then _you_ sure as hell can."

"I think I'll just wait outside." Jacob said, stopping in front of the store, making a face at how pink the store was.

"It's not like you're not allowed in Jacob." Rachel said, placing her hand on his back and giving him a push.

"Yeah, no thanks." he said, turning back around, "No guys ever go in that store."

"That's not true. I'm in here." Kurt replied as he surveyed the various styles of underwear that were currently on sale up front.

"That's different…besides I don't want to seem like a perv or something. I'll just wait out here with all the other guys." Jacob said, nodding a head towards the guys scattered around outside the store, clearly waiting for their wives or girlfriends to come out.

Mercedes shrugged and crossed the threshold with Quinn and Rachel, "Your lost."

"I don't think this is a good idea. I don't even really need anything." Quinn said, her confidence waning as she took in all the posters of all the Victoria's Secret angels.

Mercedes noticed her line of vision and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look away, "Stop looking at those skinny ass white girls and don't you dare compare yourselves to them. You. Are. Fine. As. Hell. You don't need to be worrying about anything."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, and you're the one who said your bra's were getting tighter. How about this one?" Quinn turned her head and took in the pale pink bra she was holding up.

"Or how about this one?" Kurt suggested. Quinn blushed at the sight of the vibrant red lace bra that was practically see-through. "Kurt!"

"What? It's hot." Kurt defended, setting the item back down, "And if you get the matching thong, you save five bucks!"

"Pregnant girls and thongs do not mix." Quinn said with a shake of her head as she rummaged through some underwear that would actually cover up her ass.

"Most of the time that's true," Mercedes said to her while picking out bras and handing them to Rachel to hold, "But you've actually got a booty. And that's saying a lot for a white girl."

Quinn felt her face heat up even more, "Can we please talk about something other than my butt?"

Mercedes smirked, "Okay, how about the fact that you and Jacob were getting down in your room while Rachel's family was in the house?"

Quinn stared at her, her mouth agape, before turning and throwing accusatory look Rachel's way, "You told her?"

"She told me too." Kurt chimed in behind a rack of sleepwear.

"It kind of slipped out." Rachel said quietly.

Both Mercedes and Kurt snorted, "Yeah, right."

"But anyways," Mercedes looked to Quinn, her eyebrows furrowed, "Are you sure that sex is you know…a good idea? I mean, considering your condition?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, as long as I don't put any weight on my stomach, I'm good."

Mercedes looked at her disbelievingly, "But how do you expect your baby's brain to form when Jacob's shoving his hot dog into the kid's ear every three seconds?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that, while Kurt started shaking his head, "Poor baby."

Mercedes frowned, "What? It's a legit question!"

Quinn chuckled lightly, "Well, first off, Mercedes, I think you need to revisit a sex ed class or something. And second, Jacob and I did not _get down_." She neatly started to fold the underwear she was going to buy in a neat pile, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Fine, correction. Jacob _got down_. Am I using that term correctly, Mercedes?"

Mercedes ignored her and rested her hand on her hip, still staring at Quinn, "You saying Jacob went down on you?"

Kurt made a face and wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Uh…I think I'm gonna go check out the perfumes."

"He might have." Quinn said a little embarrassedly once Kurt left.

Mercedes gave her this face and automatically Quinn said, "I don't even want to know what comment you have cooked up, Mercedes."

"I guess him going down on you is better than actual sex," she replied, "But I wonder if he tickled the baby…wait, is that possible?"

Quinn stayed quiet and shook her head, picking up her things and headed towards the dressing rooms.

"So you guys haven't had real sex yet?" Mercedes wondered.

Quinn arched her eyebrow questionably.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I mean after you know he knocked you up. I'm aware you guys have done it before."

Quinn laughed, "Well to answer your question, yes. Jacob and I haven't had sex since he got me pregnant. He just doesn't want to hurt me or the baby." Mercedes and Rachel followed her and so did Kurt when he noticed them heading towards the dressing rooms.

"Well, he is a big dude." Mercedes nodded understandingly as Quinn slipped into an empty dressing room.

"And has got serious strength. You saw him when he beat up Karofsky and Azimio." Rachel said.

"True that. Besides, I bet ya anything that Jacob's got a big d-"

"Mercedes!" Quinn yelled in horror from the opposite side of the door.

"Whatever, baby doll. You know it's true." She laughed when Quinn didn't respond.

"How's everything going in there?" Rachel inquired over Mercedes and Kurt's fit of giggles.

"Good." Quinn replied.

"Hey, we should go to the food court after this, I'm starved." Mercedes said, pulling out her phone and glancing at the time.

Kurt, who was currently checking himself out in the full length mirror, nodded in agreement, "I second that. Shopping burns a lot of calories. I'm thinking pizza."

"Mmm…I was thinking Chinese." Mercedes said.

Rachel nodded, "I could definitely go for an egg roll."

All three of them became lost in thoughts of food.

"Hey, Q, hurry up! We're hungry!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm done." Quinn stepped out of the dressing room, "Just let me pay for these and we'll go."

The four of them walked out of the dressing room area and headed toward the registers. Mercedes and Rachel said they'd wait outside with Jacob for them, while Kurt opted to stay with Quinn.

"I see you picked out that black lace nightie displayed in the window." he smirked as he walked with her to the cashier.

Quinn kept walking and tried not to blush, "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"Jacob will love it." he whispered to her.

Quinn looked back at him unsurely, "You think? I mean, even with me being…" her gaze drifted down to her baby bump.

They both stopped at the end of the line. "The Quinn Fabray I know would be owning up to that bump already. Stop worrying about how you look, okay? You're the hottest pregnant girl Lima has ever seen." Kurt reassured, "And once he sees you in that," he pointed out the black lace buried underneath some bras, "He won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"I have my fingers crossed on that," she said, stepping forward as the line moved, "These pregnancy hormones are all over the place all of a sudden and if he doesn't make love to me soon, I'm pretty sure I might rape him."

Kurt laughed, "It's not rape if he likes it."

* * *

Quinn sat on Jacob's lap at their table in the food court, Rachel sitting across from them, waiting for Mercedes and Kurt who were off getting their own food. Rachel had already gotten her egg rolls, Jacob got a double cheeseburger, and Quinn just got a double scoop of rocky road ice cream on a chocolate dipped cone since it was the only thing she was craving.

Rachel was mindlessly yammering on about sectionals while Quinn and Jacob pretended to listen. "We still need to figure out who's singing the ballad for sectionals."

This statement caught Quinn's attention. "Rachel, we all decided that Mercedes would be doing _And I Am Telling You_, remember? After she showed you up in glee yesterday? You're the one who gave her your blessing."

Rachel took a sip of her soda, "I know but I've been thinking it over and-"

"Rachel, you said she could do the song at sectionals." Quinn said firmly, staring at her in disbelief, "You can't take it back now."

"But we have a better chance if-"

"We have just as good a chance at winning sectionals with Mercedes as we do with you. And unless you want to get beaten up behind the mall by Mercedes, I suggest you don't say another word about this. She and Kurt are heading our way." she said, nodding her head across the way.

Rachel sighed in defeat and nodded her head, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So are we done shopping for the day?" Jacob inquired, leaning forward and taking a bite out of Quinn's ice cream when she wasn't looking. She glared at him when she realized a chunk out of her ice cream had mysteriously disappeared.

Rachel nodded, moving her bag to the floor so that Kurt could sit down next to her, "I think so."

"What? I've just got started!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling out his hand sanitizer and pouring some into his hand, "We haven't even gotten to the south side of the mall!"

"I'm pretty tired, Kurt." Quinn replied, her free hand going to her stomach, "I think it would be best if we called it a day."

Kurt lifted up his slice of pizza and sighed, "Fine."

* * *

A week later…

Quinn anxiously tapped her fingers against her thighs while staring out the window. The New Directions were currently boarding the bus to sectionals and everyone was pretty excited, but there were an underlying sense of nerves there too. It really didn't help her case that she missed Jacob terribly.

"You okay, Q?"

Quinn tore her gaze away from the window and saw Mercedes in front of her, looking at her questionably. She smiled weakly, "Just a little nervous."

"We all are." Mercedes reassured her, sliding into the seat next to Kurt, who was across the way from Quinn.

"We all are what?" Rachel inquired as she walked down the aisle towards them and sat down in front of Mercedes and Kurt.

"Nervous." Kurt replied.

"Don't be," Rachel said, taking off her gloves and putting them in her bag, "Our numbers are fantastic. We're sure to take home first place."

"And if not we can start saying our goodbyes now." Santana said snidely as she walked past them, Brittany right behind her.

Mercedes threw her a dirty look before looking back at Quinn, "So Jacob's coming, right?"

She nodded, her hand moving to her baby bump, "Yeah. He should be on his way."

"Have you tried on that black lace number for him yet?" Kurt inquired, standing up and resting his arms on the back of Rachel's seat. The two girls looked at Quinn in surprise.

Quinn smiled sheepishly, holding onto the back of the seat in front of her as the bus pulled out of the parking lot, "No, Kurt. I haven't gotten around to it. _Someone_," her gaze drifted over to Rachel, "has been rehearsing me day and night for the past week. What free time I have has gone to sleeping."

"And eating." Rachel chuckled, "Seriously, I think you can out eat Jacob now."

Quinn threw her a dirty look, "Really not the way to talk to a pregnant girl, Rach."

Rachel smiled and looked down apologetically, "Sorry."

"Anyways, back to this black lace number?" Mercedes said, looking to Quinn for more details.

"It's just something I got when we went shopping last week. It's no big deal." she replied, looking away embarrassedly, "Can we please change the subject?"

"Okay," Mercedes laughed, "so what are we going to do after sectionals? We should have a party or something."

"But what if we lose?" Kurt rested his arm against his cheek.

"That won't happen." Mercedes said assuredly, "I was thinking we could order some pizza or something and chill out at my house. My parents are out of town, visiting my grams, so I'll have the place to myself."

"Did I hear someone say that their parents are out of town?"

Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, and Rachel, all looked behind them to see Puck poking his head out from his seat in the back with the rest of the guys and Santana and Brittany.

"Yeah, it was me." Mercedes replied with a frown.

"So are you throwing a party or what?"

She shook her head, "I was just saying us glee kids should hang out after we win sectionals."

Puck arched his eyebrow, "Will there be booze at least?"

"Uh…no? Last time I checked you had to be twenty-one to be able to drink."

Puck rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of goody-two-shoes before turning his attention back on Santana and Brittany.

"Anyways," Mercedes turned around in her seat, "You all in?"

They all nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'm in."

"Yeah, should be fun. We can watch _Funny Girl_!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Hell to the no." Mercedes said immediately, shaking her head. "How about you, Quinn? You in?"

Quinn nodded, "Okay, but can I bring Jacob?"

"That was kind of a given." Mercedes laughed, knowing the two hardly left each other's side.

"So what are everybody's plans for winter break?" Kurt asked after they fell into silence for a few seconds.

"Well my schedule is tightly compacted with various training sessions, so I will be plenty busy over winter break." Rachel replied, "I've got it completely mapped out."

"So you're not even going to relax over the break?" Quinn looked at her oddly.

"I'll relax when I'm ninety and living in my château in the south of France where I'm able to gaze at my numerous Oscars, Tonys, Grammys, and Emmys that I have received throughout my extensive career as an famous actress, singer, and humanitarian."

"Girl, you be trippin'." Mercedes said, shaking her head, "I ain't doing anything but chilling out in my jammies, watching my shows from my DVR, sipping cocoa, eating my mama's famous sweet potatoes and wrapping presents."

"Now that sounds like my kind of vacation, mind if I come over some time?" Quinn joked.

"Be my guess. I guarantee it'll be better than anything that this one has planned." Mercedes said, nodding her head towards Rachel.

Rachel frowned, "You should follow my lead and join me, Mercedes. In fact, all of you should. We can't let our vocal chords go dormant over winter break. If you don't use your voice, you can seriously _lose_ it. And if that happens, then we might as well just not even show up to regionals!"

Everyone looked at her disbelievingly.

"What about you, Quinn? Got any special plans?" Kurt asked, looking back at her.

She shook her head, "No. Not really. Although lately, I've been trying to coax Jacob into seeing his family over the break, but he's been really adamant about it every time I bring it up."

"Where's he from again?"

"La Push. It's in Washington," she explained, "I really want him to see his family. He hasn't seen or spoken to them since he left and it's the holidays so…" her hand flew to her stomach when the bus went over a large pothole.

"Do you plan on going with him if he changes his mind?" Mercedes asked.

She shrugged, "I doubt it. Jacob doesn't even like me getting in a car to go to the market. Traveling across the country would probably be out of the question."

"You could always fly." Kurt suggested.

Quinn fought the urge to laugh out loud. "Jacob definitely wouldn't go for that. Besides, I thought pregnant women aren't allowed to fly."

"When they're close to their due date, it's advised against, but I'm sure you would be fine." Rachel stated.

Quinn shook her head, "Anyways, it wouldn't matter. We don't have the kind of money needed to fly."

Mercedes smiled, "Maybe Santa will get you some tickets for Christmas."

Quinn was about to respond but then she noticed that they had pulled up to the venue. She opened her mouth to comment about it, but Mr. Schuester beat her to the punch.

"Alright, guys, we're here!"

"Oh sweet jesus!" Quinn heard Mercedes whisper.

Kurt smirked at her, "What happened to all that confidence, Mercedes?"

"Oh shush." she muttered, standing up and moving into the aisle way.

"We are this much closer to winning!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly as they filed out of the bus.

* * *

A few hours later….

"We're doomed." Artie muttered as Tina wheeled him into the green room.

"That would be putting it mildly." Tina replied grimly, shaking her head in disbelief.

They had just watched Jane Adams Academy perform their rendition of _Proud Mary _(wheelchairs included) and _And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. _Now they couldn't perform their numbers otherwise it would seem like they were the ones who stole from Jane Adams.

Puck shook his head in disbelief, "How much do you wanna bet those deaf kids are doing _Don't Stop Believin'_?"

"This is all their fault!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing an accusatory glare at Santana and Brittany.

"What the hell are you talking about lady lips?" Santana snapped, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"You leaked our set list. You don't want to be here." he all but yelled at them, "You're just Sue Sylvester's little moles."

"I know for a fact that's true." Quinn said quietly, taking a seat next to Mercedes, "Sue asked us to spy for her."

Santana scoffed, "Look, we may still be Cheerios, but neither of us ever gave Sue the set list."

Brittany looked down ashamedly, "Well, I-I did, but I didn't know what she was gonna do with it."

Santana stepped forward, "Okay, look. Believe what you want but no one's forcing me to be here and if you ever tell anyone this, I'll deny it…but I like being in Glee Club. It's the best part of my day, okay? I wasn't gonna go and mess it up."

Everyone looked at her disbelievingly, except for Rachel, who said, "I believe you."

Santana gave her a faint smile.

"Okay, look, guys," Rachel turned around so that she was addressing the rest of them, "There's no point in us arguing anymore. We-we have to go on in an hour."

Finn nodded his head in agreement, "Rachel's right."

"But we have no songs." Tina replied.

"Perhaps I could improvise some of my def poetry jams." Artie suggested.

Rachel made a face and shook her head, "No. Look, we're gonna do this the right way." she turned to Mercedes, "Let's start with a ballad. Mercedes, do you have anything else in your repertoire?

Mercedes sighed, "Yeah, but it's not as good as anything you're gonna sing."

"No. We agreed-"

Mercedes stood up. "We agreed that I would sing, _And I'm Telling You_, and that ain't happening. Look, Rachel, the truth is, you're the best singer that we've got."

"She's right," Kurt stated, "Rachel's our star. If anyone's gonna go belt it on the fly, it should be her."

Rachel smiled, "Well, I do have something that I've been working on since I was four."

Quinn nodded, "Then I guess we have our ballad. We could with _Somebody to Love_. It's a real crowd-pleaser."

Puck snorted, "Yeah. That and a can of soup will guarantee us third place. We still need another song we can all sing together."

Just then Mr. Schuester came in, much to the relief of everyone in the room. "Okay, guys, we need a new game plan. I am truly sorry, I should've known Sue leaked our set list. I should've seen this coming."

"It's okay Mr. Schue," Finn said, "We can do this. We've got our ballad," he glanced over at Rachel and smiled, "We just need a group number."

"Don't forget choreography." Artie reminded.

Mr. Schuester nodded, "Right. Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana- you're our best dancers. Figure something out and everyone else will follow your lead."

"It's gonna be choppy." Mike stated.

"That's okay, you guys are best when you're loose."

Santana frowned, "Wait, what song are we going to sing?"

Mr. Schuester pulled out his phone, "I have one in mind for you all, but you guys are going to need to look up the lyrics on your phones." He looked up from his phone to see that most of the kids already had theirs out, ready to search the song.

"It's called, _You Can't Always Get what You Want_ by The Rolling Stones."

"Awesome choice, Mr. Schue," Puck nodded his head in approval as he typed the song into his phone.

"We can do this guys." he reassured all of his students as they all got up and got to work.

* * *

Quinn all but ran to the bathroom. She tried to hold it in as long as she could since she really needed to get the new choreography down, but she could only fight the urge for so long. Thankfully the restrooms weren't too far away otherwise she was pretty sure she would've peed herself. She quickly hurried up, knowing she had to get back to the group as soon as possible.

Once she finished washing her hands, she grabbed a paper towel to open the door with. Much to her surprise, Jacob was standing on the other side. "Jacob?" She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms but decided against it because she didn't want to hurt the baby in any way.

"Hey, you. Are you okay?" his eyes searched hers frantically.

"The other teams stole our set list." she explained shakily, stepping forward, making him step back, "We had to completely start over. We're all freaking out."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, "I could feel your anxiety from the theatre. I was worried something was wrong with you and the baby."

"We're fine." she whispered into his chest, her body relaxing a little now that he was here, "Just freaking out about our performance."

"Just breathe." he said softly, his hands soothingly caressing her back, "You guys will do great. You especially. Everything will be fine." He leaned down and nuzzled her neck affectionately, knowing it would calm her down.

She turned her head and kissed his cheek, "I really need to get back."

He nodded understandingly and straightened back up, "Okay. Let me walk you back."

Quinn smiled appreciatively at him as he took her hand, "Thank you."

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Jacob asked her once they reached the hallway where the green room was.

Quinn reluctantly let go of his hand and nodded, "Yeah, I feel much better now." She pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed him softly. "I'll see you out there."

"You bet you will," he grinned, "I'll be in the front row, cheering you on like a mad man."

She blushed a little, "I don't know if the judges would like that."

"Hey!"

Quinn turned her head to see Rachel poking her head out of the green room, "There you are!" she said in exasperation, "Oh, hello Jacob."

Jacob smiled at her, "Hey, Rach. How are you?"

"I'm freaking out." she sharply refocused her attention back on Quinn, "Would you mind getting back in here? This is really not the time to be making out with your boyfriend." she scolded.

"I'll be right there, Rach." Quinn turned to Jacob, "I better get going before she drags me away by my ear or something. Love you."

He kissed her forehead, "Love you too. Break a leg…well not literally of course."

She touched his arm and giggled, "Yeah, I know."

She quickly kissed him again before heading back inside the green room.

* * *

"You're going to do great Rachel," Kurt said reassuringly as the group headed towards the back of the theater, where they would make their entrance.

"I think I'm going to puke." was Rachel's response as they neared the entrances of the theater.

"You said you've been singing this song since you were four." Quinn reminded her, lightly touching her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "You'll be fine."

"If I screw this up, the whole club is going down." she whispered, stepping forward and peeking out from behind the curtain, "I don't think I can do this."

"Since when does Rachel Berry get nervous for a performance?" Mercedes asked, her hands moving to her hips.

"Yeah, Rachel, no offense but now is _not_ the time to get your first case of cold feet," Kurt said, moving in front of her and adjusting her headband, "We need you to go out there and kill it."

"Putting more pressure on me really isn't helping Kurt!" Rachel all but shrieked, drawing the attention of some lingering bystanders.

"Rachel, just breathe," Quinn said firmly, but softly, "You're our leader. If the others see that you are freaking out, they will freak out even more than they already are. We can't have that."

Rachel nodded, exhaling deeply, "Yeah, you're right. I'm freaking out over nothing. I've got this in the bag. I've been singing _Don't Rain On My Parade _before I even knew how to read."

The lights began to flicker on and off signaling that they were about to go on.

Rachel immediately latched onto Quinn, who was closest to her, "Quinn I will give you two hundred dollars if you take my solo!"

"I don't even know the song!" she exclaimed, lightly pushing Rachel off of her, "In fact I've never even seen _Funny Girl_."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

Everyone shushed her since the audience could clearly hear them on the other side.

"You cannot be serious! What is wrong with you, Fabray? Are you crazy? How can you not have ever seen that movie? It's only-

"_And now, ladies and gentlemen, our final team of the night: McKinley High's own New Directions!"_

The music started and Kurt and Quinn quickly spun Rachel around before pushing her through the curtains without warning. They all held their breath when they just heard the music, but they sighed in relief when Rachel's voice echoed throughout the theater. If she was nervous, she sure didn't sound it. Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn all exchanged hive fives.

Mercedes grinned. "We got this."

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Big big thanks to those who reviewed! Means a lot! So I'm gonna be gone for most of the week so I figured I'd be nice and post this _before_ I left as opposed to after. Definitely has some M rated stuff in here. ;) There's some dialogue I took from one of the glee novels in here, so that's not mine. Writing as much as the next chapter as I can…I almost forgot how fun it is to write for the other Twilight characters! Hopefully I'll get some more reviews by the time I get back! So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

"We won! We won! We really really won! Oh yeah, we won! We really really won!"

"Rachel sing that one more time and I will personally throw you in the dumpster." Quinn said in irritation as they walked through McKinley High's parking lot. She had been fine with it after their names had been called as the winners, but after the long bus ride, it started to get annoying.

Rachel stopped chanting but still continued to grin like little kid, "Sorry. I just can't help it! We won! We are going to regionals!"

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah, I know." she caught a glimpse of Rachel's car parked to their left and smiled when she saw Jacob leaning against it, waiting for them. She immediately quickened her pace and all but jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Hey, lamb." he kissed her lips softly before setting her back down. "Have a good ride back?"

Quinn shrugged, briefly glancing over at Rachel, who was still jumping up and down, "Could've been better."

Rachel skipped over to them, "Hey, Jacob. Guess what?"

Jacob walked around the car and opened up the passenger side door for Quinn, "What Rachel?"

"We won sectionals!" she exclaimed, throwing both her hands up victoriously, "Woo!"

"Okay, what did you give her?" Jacob whispered, looking back to Quinn questionably.

She shook her head and slid into the seat, "I think victory makes her hyper."

Jacob laughed and closed the door after her before opening the back door for Rachel.

"Well, you guys were amazing." he said once slid into the driver's seat and started the car, "You kicked some serious ass."

"I know we did." Rachel said proudly, leaning back in her seat, "But me especially." she quickly straightened back up and looked to Quinn, "Hey, are we still going to Mercedes' later?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah." she turned to Jacob, "Mercedes is throwing a little celebratory party for the glee kids. You want to come?"

"Well if it's for you glee kids," he pulled up to a stoplight and glanced at her, "I shouldn't impose."

"Nonsense, Jacob." Rachel said, leaning forward and resting her hands on the back of their seats, "You're more than welcome to come. Besides, Mercedes even said you could. She knew you and Quinn are a packaged deal."

Jacob grinned, "Well, when you put it like that, I guess it would be alright." But his smile faded and he looked back at Quinn, concerned, "But are you sure you're up for it? I mean, you've been on your feet all day, already."

She took his free hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So what time is this shindig?" Jacob asked, looking at Rachel.

"She said to stop by at like seven." Rachel answered, double checking her phone to ensure she had read Mercedes' text correctly, "Yeah, seven."

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rachel squealed as she walked up to Mercedes' door, shortly followed by Quinn and Jacob.

"I don't understand how she is still hyper after all this time." Quinn murmured, shaking her head as Rachel exuberantly knocked on the door several times singing Mercedes' name.

"I think it's because she's so small." Jacob said under his breath, squeezing Quinn's hand as the door opened.

"Hey, ya'll!" Mercedes greeted, stepping aside to let them come in, "C'mon in! Everyone's kicking it in the living room. There's pizza and snacks as well as drinks in the kitchen."

Quinn and Rachel put purses down in the hallway and followed Mercedes through her house.

"You have a lovely home." Rachel commented, skipping forward so that she walked side by side with Mercedes.

"Thanks," she walked into the living room, where loud music was blaring from the stereo and stopped, "Hey guys, the rest of the gang's here."

"Oh joy." Santana said unenthusiastically with her signature eye roll.

"It's good to see you too Santana." Rachel said with the same tone before turning and greeting everyone else.

Quinn sat down on the loveseat Tina was resting her back against and Jacob followed suit. Artie was in his chair next to Tina, while Kurt sat opposite Tina. Finn sat on the far end of the couch, with Mike and Matt beside him. Puck was sitting on the arm rest and Santana and Brittany shared a big chair. Quinn was surprised to see them there but she figured that after Santana's declaration that she liked Glee, maybe things were turning around for the group.

"Now that everyone's here…look what I brought." Everyone watched as Puck pulled some bottles out of his duffel bag and set them on the coffee table.

"No way, Puck." Mercedes instantly started shaking her head at the sight of the bottle of Grey Goose, tequila, and twelve pack of beers, "I told you this party's alcohol-_free_. If my parents ever found out, they'd-"

"Oh lighten up, Effie." Santana snapped, taking two beers off of the table, one for her and one for Brittany, "They aren't going to find out."

Mercedes walked over and snatched the beer from her, "I said no."

"We don't need alcohol to have fun, Santana." Rachel stated, resting her hands against the back of the couch.

Santana scoffed and took back her drink, "Uh, yeah we do. So far this party has been _yawns_ville, population us," she looked to the others, "No offense but I can't deal with you guys sober."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "Fine. Go ahead and drink. Just make sure you take the bottles with you when you leave. And for the love of Mariah Carey, no one spill! This furniture is brand new."

"Yes, _warden_." Santana snickered.

"We should play a game." Brittany stated after taking a sip of her beer.

"What kind of game?" Mike asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Brittany suggested.

"Yeah, totally." Santana agreed, "And since we've got alcohol we can play truth or dare or shot."

"I don't know about that." Mercedes said unsurely, looking to Rachel to back her up.

"Yeah, alcohol does disastrous things to one's vocal chords. We really shouldn't risk it. Not with regionals coming up."

Puck passed a beer to the rest of the guys and snorted, "Regionals are a million months away and I don't think a little alcohol is going to fuck up our voices. Just chillax, would you?"

Kurt clapped his hands and looked around at everyone, "Okay, who's first?"

"I'll go." Santana stated, pouring a few shots of vodka, before looking around for her first victim, "Finn, truth, dare, or shot?"

"Uh…truth I guess." Finn replied, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Santana rolled her eyes, "God, Finn, you're so lame."

"Well, we all can't drink, Santana. Some of us have gotta be designated drivers. Don't want anyone driving drunk, do we?"

"So responsible." Rachel said with a dreamy sigh.

Santana fought the urge to roll her eyes again, "Whatever, next!"

Finn frowned, "What happened to my question?"

"Brittany, make up a truth question. I only do dares and shots." Santana said off handedly, leaning back and taking another sip of beer.

Brittany straightened up, "Ok." she thought for a really long time before asking, "Finn, do you still have that problem of yours?"

Finn turned beet red and Quinn felt bad for him, knowing exactly what Brittany was talking about.

"Uh…maybe." he looked down ashamedly, where Rachel then reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Awkward." Kurt mumbled against the rim of his can of soda. "Who's next?"

Finn looked back at Rachel, "Rach, truth, dare, or shot?"

"Hmm….shot."

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Tina frowned, "What happened to alcohol ruining your vocal chords?"

"Shut up, Tina. Let the girl take her shot." Santana snapped, thrusting a shot glass full of vodka into Rachel's hands.

Rachel took a deep breath before downing it, everyone cheering her.

"Okay, my turn." Rachel scanned the room and smiled deviously when her gaze landed on Jacob, "Jacob! Truth, dare, or shot?"

Jacob straightened up in his seat, "Um…truth."

"For the love of God!" Santana jumped up and threw her hands up in frustration, "You guys are seriously the lamest people on the planet! No me gusta!"

"You can drink if you want." Quinn whispered to Jacob while Santana ranted in spanish, "Just cause I can't doesn't mean you can't."

Jacob shook his head, "Nah. Alcohol and werewolves are a lethal combination. I'd rather not risk anything." He kissed her temple and turned his attention back on Rachel.

Rachel looked back at him when Santana finished her ranting, "Okay, Jacob. How many girlfriends have you ever had?"

"Just Quinn." he answered, really glad that the question wasn't all that bad.

Santana snorted. "Okay, seriously for someone so fine, you really are pathetic."

"Leave him alone, Santana." Quinn snapped.

Mostly everyone chose truth or shot, except for Puck who was the first to choose dare. Unfortunately for him, Brittany was the one who had to come up with the dare and if it hadn't been for everyone else's objections, Puck would've had to jump off of the roof and land in Mercedes' pool.

About two hours later, most of the gang was pretty hammered. Quinn couldn't help but find it amusing, seeing as how everyone ended up taking their drunkenness in different ways. Brittany suddenly became a stripper, now down to her bra and underwear, grinding on Santana, who seemed to be hysterical and weepy. Tina and Mercedes were both laughing hysterically over nothing and Artie was looking on with a dazed expression. Rachel was all over Finn, holding him like he was a life support or something. Puck, Matt, and Mike had resorted to playing beer pong, using the coffee table. Quinn pushed herself up and decided to get some water. Jacob looked away from Kurt, who he was talking to, "Everything alright, lamb?"

Quinn nodded and squeezed his shoulder, "Just going to get some water. You want one?"

He shook his head, "No. I'm good. But let me." he said, immediately standing up.

She shook her head and pushed him back down, "It's okay, I got it."

Quinn walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She scanned the shelves before finding what she was looking forward. She picked up a water bottle and closed the door. She looked back at the counter and picked up a chip from the bowl in front of her. She heard footsteps and thinking it was Jacob, she said, "Hey, babe. Do you want something to eat?"

She turned her head and realized that it wasn't Jacob…but Finn. She swallowed hard, "Um, hi."

Finn stopped, "Uh, hey."

She smiled sheepishly, "I thought you were…"

"Yeah, I got that." he said walking towards her, "Do you know where the waters are? I figured I'd get Rachel one, she's pretty hammered."

"So I saw. Here," she handed him the one in her hands, "Take this one."

He looked at it unsurely before reluctantly taking it, "Uh, thanks."

She opened up the refrigerator again and pulled out another bottle. She was surprised to see Finn still standing there. "You okay?"

He nodded and took a slice of pizza out of the box, "Yeah. I'm just not real eager to you know go back out there. Rachel's a little weird when she's drunk and she's kinda latched onto me."

She laughed lightly, "Yeah, sorry about that. Doesn't look too fun."

Just then they heard something shatter in the other room, followed by Rachel's maniacal laughter.

Finn quickly grabbed a handful of napkins, "Sounds like things are getting crazy. Better go see what happened."

"I'm really sorry, Finn." she said abruptly, stopping him in his tracks.

He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head, "Uh…I…I gotta get back."

"I know you really don't want to talk about it but I have to apologize. What I did to you was messed up and just cruel. I should've been honest with you…you always treated me so good and to repay you like that…I just I hate myself for it. If I could take it back I would. I-"

"It's okay, Quinn," Finn interrupted, holding up his hand, "I'm over it. Really."

"It's okay if you aren't, Finn." she said quietly, "I really hurt you. You can yell at me if you want."

"I don't think Jacob would like that." he murmured.

"But I deserve it. I mean, Jacob yelled at me when he found out I lied." she unconsciously tugged on the sleeves of her cardigan.

Finn arched his eyebrow, "Really? He doesn't seem like the temperamental type."

Quinn chuckled, "Have you forgotten that he's the one who tried to kill Karofsky and Azimio?"

Finn smiled a little, "Oh yeah, right."

"Hey, Quinn, you okay-"

Quinn and Finn turned around to see Jacob in the doorway. "Hey, Jacob. Everything alright?" Quinn asked.

Jacob nodded, taking a step forward, "Yeah, just getting a little worried. You were taking so long…"

"Oh, I was just talking to Finn." she explained.

"Yeah, I better get back to the group anyways." Finn said, turning around and heading back towards the living room.

"You okay?" Jacob stepped forward and put his hands on her hips, his eyes searching hers.

She nodded reassuringly, "Yeah, I haven't talked to Finn since before he found out the truth and I just thought I should apologize. What happened out there?" she asked, referring to the crash she had heard earlier.

He chuckled, "Rachel was messing with Kurt and accidentally knocked over a vase of Mercedes'. And well…Mercedes had her in a headlock like five seconds later. I had to pull them apart."

"Oh no." Quinn laughed, "Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're good. Mike and Matt just passed out and when I left, Santana and Brittany were drawing pornographic pictures on them with a sharpie."

Quinn made a face. "Oh…lovely."

He barked back a laugh and nodded, "Yeah, the others were taking a ton of pictures." he smile faded a little, "I was thinking we should start heading home."

"Tired of us glee kids already?" she joked.

He shook his head, "No. It's just you've been on your feet all day and I think it's time you rested."

"Well now that you mention it, I am a little tired." He nodded understandingly and gently touched her baby bump, caressing it in soft movements.

Quinn shivered a little and pushed his hand away. He frowned at this, "Did that hurt?"

She shook her head, blushing a little, "No. It felt good. _Really_ good. That's why you had to stop."

Jacob smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Oh I get it."

She lightly smacked his chest, "Get that look out of your eyes. We are not doing anything here."

"I didn't say anything." he said innocently.

She rolled her eyes and took his hand, "C'mon, lets go tell the others we're leaving."

His hand went to her lower back, "You know, since Rachel's dads are gone for that weekend retreat, we'll have the place to ourselves."

"You forget about Rachel." she reminded.

His smile faded a little, "Maybe Kurt or Finn could take her home. That way we could be alone for a few hours."

"Maybe." She replied, smiling at the idea of having some alone time with him.

"Hey, guys, we were thinking of heading home," Jacob announced when they reentered the living room, "Quinn's tired."

"Good, you can take that one with you." Mercedes slurred, pointing over to Rachel who was singing along to the music and jumping around like a little kid, while Santana repeatedly tried to knock her down with the couch cushions.

"She looks like she's enjoying herself too much, do you think one of you can take her home later?" Jacob asked, looking to the only sober ones, Kurt and Finn.

"I can take her home." Finn offered, wiping some pizza sauce off of his chin.

Quinn nodded, "Thanks, Finn."

"Yes, thank you, FINNYBEAR!" Rachel exclaimed, skipping over to him and jumping onto his lap and kissing him all over his face. "I love you SO much! You're so hot." she whispered, snuggling up to him and breathing him in.

Quinn smirked, she couldn't wait to tell Rachel all about her drunken antics when she sobered up.

* * *

**-M Rated-**

"Monday is definitely going to be interesting." Quinn said with a light chuckle as Jacob carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

Jacob nodded his head in agreement, setting her down when were in her room. She pushed herself up onto her tippy toes and kissed his chin, "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem." he said, leaning down and returning the kiss.

She stepped away from him, shrugged off her cardigan and kicked off her ballet flats, "So did you want to watch t.v. or something? We could watch a movie but I doubt Rachel has anything but musicals."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." he answered, his eyes on her hands as she unzipped her dress. His muscles tightened at the unveiled skin and his body began to tremble with need. The things she did to him…fuck, and she wasn't even aware of it.

"I don't know. I don't really feel like watching anything." he watched was Quinn walked towards her dresser and pulled out some more comfortable clothes.

"Maybe we could go online and look up baby names or something." she turned around and swallowed hard when she saw how he was looking at her. _Oh God. _She shifted uncomfortably, feeling herself become really wet, really fast. Jacob stepped towards her and let out a low growl. He really wasn't helping her case.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her with breathtaking passion. Her hands flew to his chest, bracing herself. She grasped his shirt firmly, gasping as his lips left hers and started a fiery trail down the side of her neck. She pushed herself against him, feeling his need for her against her thigh. He hastily pulled away from her and practically ripped his shirt off his body.

She ran her nails up and down his bare chest, loving the feel of his muscles constricting against her touch. "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop later." he warned her, his breathing ragged.

"I don't want to stop." she whispered, her hands moving to his jeans and unbuttoning them, "I want you now. I need you now. And hell if I'm not going to get you _now_."

He growled and quickly set out to remove her dress. "Just remember I look a little different from the last time we were together." she said breathlessly as he tugged her dress down her body.

"You were gorgeous then and you're fuckin' gorgeous now." he said roughly, licking his lips at the sight of her in just her bra and underwear. He ran a hand over her bump before sliding his hand down and tearing her underwear from her body.

"Are you going to tear my every pair of underwear?"

He quickly worked to rid her of her bra, "Yes."

"Well, don't." she whispered, sighing in relief when her bra was gone and the cool air hit her breasts.

"Well, if you would not wear underwear." he murmured, scooping her up and laying her down on the bed. He quickly pulled down his jeans and kicked them aside, leaving him as nude as she was, "Like me."

"Try not to break the headboard like last time." she whispered, slightly moaning as he settled himself in between her legs.

"I can't guarantee that." he said gruffly, pushing his tip at her entrance.

Her hands moved to his shoulders, "Well, try really hard not to."

"Right now I'm trying really hard not to fuck you senseless." he growled, rubbing his tip against her.

She arched her back, trying to push herself closer to him, "That you can do that all you want."

Unable to stand it for another second, he pushed inside her, filling her to the hilt. They both moaned as their bodies became one. He rocked into her with deep strokes, careful not to pound into her too hard. She pushed her hips up and matched his thrusts as best she could. He grabbed the back of her thigh and lifted it up, forcing him deeper.

Her toes curled beneath her as his thrusts became more urgent, his body close to the edge. Her eyes widened and she let out a sharp cry of pleasure as Jacob's hand slid between their bodies and began working her sensitive bundle of nerves with his thumb. She immediately came on the spot. He quickly picked up his pace, his body seeking relief too. Her nails dug into his skin as she felt another orgasm quickly approaching. A shudder ripped through his spine as they both reached their orgasms together, Quinn screaming his name. Thank God they were alone. His muscles tightened, his hips still rocking into hers, her channel squeezing and milking him for all that he's worth.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly as soon as he caught his breath, feeling himself back in control again.

She shook her head and wiped the bead of sweat that trickled down his temple, "No, I'm fine."

He turned his head and kissed the inside of her wrist. He stopped and stared at her arm, "Hey, you're bandages are gone."

She nodded, "Yeah, the doctor said I could stop wearing them once they healed."

He nodded and gently slid out of her. He leaned down and kissed her growing stomach, "Do you think he's alright?"

She giggled and nodded, "Yeah, probably a little traumatized though."

Jacob grinned, "Good thing he won't remember it."

He pecked her lips before rolling onto his back, and almost immediately, she climbed on top of him. He grunted loudly and arched his eyebrow in surprise, "Christ lamb, already?"

She nodded eagerly and rested her hands against his chest as he lowered her onto his erection.

He chuckled and kept his hands on her hips, "You've got the stamina of a wolf, you know that?"

"Got that right." she said, gently moving her hips against his, "It probably helps that I'm carrying one too."

He raised his knees to provide some support for her. "My insatiable lamb." he breathed, his lips curling up into a smirk.

"I'm pregnant and hormonal," she slowly ran her finger down his chest, "I can't help it."

He chuckled, "Hey, I'm not complaining. I love your pregnancy hormones."

* * *

Many _many _hours later…

"Damn lamb, I thought you said you were tired." Jacob panted as he rolled onto his back and stretched.

"I thought I was too!" she said breathlessly, resting her head against his chest.

"If that was you tired, I can't wait to get you when you're full of energy." he laughed, wrapping his strong arms around her, keeping her close.

"I think we might've broken a world record or something." she smiled, lifting her head and nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Gotta love werewolf stamina." he smirked, moving onto his side and propping his head up with his arm.

"Yeah." she whispered, yawning softly.

He smiled at her and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Sleep now?"

She shook her head, "I want to clean up first."

"But I like you like this. My scent's all over you." he protested.

"I need to shower." she insisted, "I'm all sweaty and icky."

"Fine." he got out of bed and stretched out his back, "Let me go start it."

Quinn laid in bed for a few seconds more before getting up at the sound of water running. She winced in pain as she stood up, her entire body feeling very sore. She briefly glanced at her clock and arched her eyebrow in surprise. Dang. They'd really been at it for a really _really_ long time. She bit down on her bottom lip as she slowly made her way to the bathroom, the tenderness between her legs making it uncomfortable to walk. But last night was definitely worth the discomfort.

She jumped slightly at the feeling of the cold tile against her skin and quickly got into the shower, where Jacob was already waiting for her, all glistening and wet. She sighed in relief when the warm water pounded against her aching muscles. She shivered when Jacob's hands moved to her hips and pulled her to his chest. She shut her eyes and reveled in the feeling of his hands sliding up her back, his rough dexterous fingers massaging all the way to her shoulders. She reached out in front of her and picked up the body wash. She turned around to face him and began lathering up his torso.

He took the body wash from her and began to do the same to her. She softly moaned as his hands slid up her sides, moved to her chest and cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her sensitive nipples. He leaned down and lightly sucked on her neck, his tongue occasionally darting out and tasting her skin. She shivered and reached behind him, grabbing the shampoo bottle off the rack as his lips teased her. She slipped some shampoo into the palm of her hand and began massaging it into his scalp. He purred in content and leaned down even further so that she didn't have to put her weight on her toes.

When she finished, she began to lather her own hair with shampoo and gasped in surprise when she felt his hands slide in between her legs. He caressed the inside of thighs, purposely avoiding the place where she needed his touch most. He directed her back under the stream of water when he noticed the goosebumps on her skin and covered her mouth with his own, pressing his body into hers, letting her feel his manhood. He lifted her up in one swift movement and pressed her back against the shower wall. Her hips jerked forward as his fingers slid down in between their bodies and began massaging her clit. He teased her enough to bring her to the edge and just as she was about to come, he removed his fingers and pushed inside of her. He kept still for a few moments, letting her adjust before he rocked himself in and out of her, his eyes boring down into hers as he did so.

She grasping his broad shoulders tightly, her nails digging into the skin, determined not to break the eye contact. "I love you so much, Jacob." she whispered, gasping in delight as he picked up his pace.

"You're my everything." he replied, his voice low and husky, sending jolts of electricity through her body. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him forcibly, her lips biting and nipping at his. He angled his hips and thrust deeper into her, his wolf taking over once again. He roughly slammed into her again and again, her cries fuelling his passion and driving his wolf insane. He threw his head back and roared loudly as they simultaneously reached their climaxes. "God, Jacob." Quinn breathed, her body going limp against his, "That was amazing."

Jacob gently set her back down and steadied her when he noticed her legs quiver. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

She shook her head and rested her head against his chest, "Not at all."

He snorted. "Yeah, if I didn't hurt you, then why can I see bruises forming?"

Quinn looked up at him and then looked down at her body. It was true, she could bruises starting to form around her body, especially on her hips. "Well, that's perfectly normal. I bruise easily."

"Sometimes I forget how fragile you are." he lamented, his gaze drifting down to the scars on her arms.

"I'm fine." she glared at him. "And I'm not fragile. I'm human."

"Same thing." he snapped, his jaw tightening.

"Please, Jacob. I'm fine." she touched his chest, "I really don't want to get in a fight right now. I really don't have the energy to."

His expression softened, "I'm sorry. I just…it feels like all I'm good at is hurting you."

"You did not hurt me just now or anytime last night. I. Liked. It. In fact, I _loved_ it. Jacob, if you ever hurt me or caused me serious pain, I would tell you," she stated clearly, "But you didn't. So I repeat. I. Am. Fine."

He sighed heavily and nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Quinn nodded, "Now lets finish up so we can get to bed. You've worn me out."

"I promise I won't do that again." he said softly, leaning down and nuzzling her neck.

She scoffed and looked back up at him, "Don't you dare. I expect many more nights like last night."

Jacob straightened up and arched his eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

She nodded her head firmly, "Yes. Really."

He folded his arms across his chest, "Well, what if I don't want to?"

She mimicked his posture and smirked, "Well, then you will be stuck dealing with a hormonal imprint who will drive your wolf up the wall."

Jacob chuckled, "Well when you put it like it, it would be unwise to ever refuse you."

She smiled sweetly up at him, flashing her pearly whites, "Damn straight."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Now let's get out of here before I'm tempted to ravish you again."

Just then they heard one of the doors burst open, causing Quinn to jump up. She pulled back the shower curtain a little, enough to see Rachel hunched over the toilet, emptying out the contents of her stomach. Quinn flinched at the familiar sound. "You okay Rachel?"

"Ugh…"

Quinn quickly grabbed a towel from the towel rack next to the shower and got out. She quickly walked over to Rachel and knelt down beside her, holding her hair back for her.

Rachel straightened back up and flushed the toilet. "Thanks, Quinn."

Quinn helped her up, "No problem. Jeez, you really look like hell."

"Thanks a lot." Rachel walked over to sink and washed her hands and then her mouth. "Sorry I barged in on you, I couldn't hold it in."

"It's perfectly alright." Quinn said, briefly glancing back at the shower where Jacob still was.

"I take it this is what it feels like to be hungover." Rachel mumbled as she took in her ghastly reflection.

"The first time's always the worst. Or so I've heard." Quinn had never been drunk before so she really didn't know.

"You can come out of the shower Jacob if you want." Rachel said, her hand rubbing her temple.

Quinn blushed uncomfortably, "How did you know he was in there?"

"Lucky guess." Rachel turned around and looked at her. "After last night, I figured you two would have to cleanse yourselves sooner or later."

Quinn's eyes widened, "Oh god, did you hear us?"

"I passed out on my bed when I got home but I woke up in the middle of the night to some very interesting noises that would not stop for _anything_."

"Sorry about that Rachel." Jacob apologized, now out of shower and with a towel wrapped around his hips.

Rachel picked up her brush and tried to sort out her bird's nest of a hair, "Needless to say that I needed to sleep on the couch to escape the noise. Also, I'll be sending you two the bill for my intensive therapy."

"We're really sorry Rachel." Quinn said again, "We didn't think we'd still be going by the time you came home. We didn't even hear you come in and if we had we definitely would've stopped."

Jacob snorted and kissed Quinn's shoulder, "Keep telling yourself that lamb." She smacked his arm as he headed back into her room.

"But seriously you two should be in Guinness Book of World Record's or something," Rachel continued, lightly tugging on her brush when it got stuck in her hair, "I don't even think Santana and Puck have that kind of stamina and they've been having sex longer than you two have."

"Did you get home alright?" Quinn asked, wanting to get off the subject of her and Jacob's stamina. "Finn took you home?"

Rachel smiled dreamily, "Yeah. He was such a sweetheart."

"Do you remember what you did to him last night?" Quinn wondered, smirking a little at the horrified expression on Rachel's face.

"What did I do? Oh my god, Quinn, what did I do?" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"You were all over him at the party, kissing his face, calling him 'Finnybear', a bunch of embarrassing stuff…oh and you also broke Mercedes' vase."

Rachel's hands went to her throat, "Oh yeah, I remember that. Mercedes sure has a strong grip. God, Quinn, how am I going to face Finn at school? He probably thinks I'm such an idiot!"

"No, he doesn't." Quinn assured, "Everyone went a little crazy that night. He understands. It's not that big of a deal. Come Monday, he'll have forgotten all about it."

"I hope so. Do happen to know a good cure for hangovers?" Rachel asked her as she headed back towards her room.

"Lots of water." Quinn answered.

"Okay, thanks." Rachel lingered in her doorway, "Hey, what were you planning on doing today?"

"Sleeping," Quinn looked back at her and frowned, "Why?"

"Just making sure." Rachel replied, "I need rest and I can't get that if you and Jacob are going at it."

"Don't worry Rachel, we won't do anything while you're home."

Rachel smiled satisfactorily, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a _long_ nap. Wake me when it's Hanukkah."

* * *

A few weeks later…

"Jacob we need to stop." Quinn said in between breaths as Jacob bruised and nipped at her lips while she straddled his hips. They were currently on the couch in the living room, the six o' clock news playing in the background. "We should….but I don't want to." he whispered, subtly grinding her hips into his and then moving one of his hands underneath her dress.

She pried her lips from his and shook her head, pushing his hand away from her underwear, "You know what Rachel's dads said, no sex while they're at home."

Jacob merely grunted in response and sucked on the skin between her collarbone and her neck.

"Be good Jacob." she said, pushing at his chest and sliding off his lap.

He sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling, biting back a groan, "You're killing me here lamb."

"Sorry baby, but rules are rules." she leaned over and pecked his cheek.

Jacob turned his head and glanced out the window, watching the rain fall, "I swear as soon as it stops raining, we're going back to the woods and making love there."

Quinn smirked, "Who's the insatiable one now?"

"It's your fault." he argued, reaching out and trying to pull her back to him, "If you weren't so hormonal…"

She swatted at his hands and scooted farther away from him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I wouldn't be driving your wolf crazy. And just remember to bring a blanket next time we go out there. I don't like making love on the itchy grass with the ants climbing all over me."

He successfully grabbed Quinn and pulled her back onto his lap, "You didn't seem to mind it last time."

Quinn reached over and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, "Yeah, well I was a little preoccupied at the time."

"Yeah, busy writhing and screaming my name." he said huskily, nipping at her earlobe.

She giggled and pushed his face away, "Down boy. Watch t.v."

He sighed, "Fine."

They both turned their attention towards the television and Quinn made a face at the sight of Coach Sylvester, who was doing her segment, _Sue's Corner_ on the news. Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Isn't that…?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, that's her alright."

"_You know, there are a lot of books and movies out there that try to persuade the youth of our society to take care of one another, to nurture each other's talents and dreams. That it's all about teamwork-kissing each other's butts and changing each other's diapers." Sue's voice came from the television._

"She's crazier than I thought." Jacob murmured, Quinn nodding her head in agreement.

_"Western Ohio, I think it's time we ended this tradition of fairness and weakness and bring back what that good ole Mr. Darwin had to teach us. Survival. Of. The. Fittest. How are we ever supposed to weed out the nose pickers, underachievers, and video game playing-pizza faces if these kids are all looking out for each other instead of number one? You think you can win an international cheerleading competition through good sportsmanship? No. You win it by giving Team Belgium some yummy laxative-laced brownies. Works every time." _

"Oh Quinn! Jacob!" Rachel's sing-song voice came as she skipped downstairs, directing Quinn and Jacob's attention away from the television. "If you want us to listen to another one of your renditions of some Broadway song, you can forget it, Rachel." Quinn said with a shake of her head. Ever since winter break started, that was all Rachel did, since she wanted to find the perfect one for regionals.

"No, you guys can relax. This isn't about that." Rachel answered, plopping herself down on the couch next to them. "Here." She handed Quinn a small present, neatly wrapped in Hanukkah paper, "It's from me and my dads. It's for the both of you."

Quinn frowned, "But Rachel, it's not even Christmas…or Hanukkah for that matter."

Rachel nodded, "I know, but we didn't want to wait that long."

Jacob watched as Quinn took off the wrapping paper and then looked at Rachel, "You guys really didn't need to get us anything. You've done more than enough for us."

Quinn opened the booklet and her eyes widened in surprise, "Plane tickets?"

Jacob frowned, glancing over her shoulder, "Kicking us out, Rach?"

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "Of course not. They're plane tickets to Seattle. So you sir can see your family for the holidays. Quinn told me how she's trying to get you to see them so I worked my Berry magic and told my dads and they were more than happy to help."

"Rach, we can't accept these." Jacob shook his head and handed the tickets back to her, "They must've cost your dads a fortune."

"Don't worry about it," she said, pushing them back to him, "They weren't even that expensive. Besides, they're nonrefundable. So if you don't use them, all the money my dads' spent would be going down the drain. You wouldn't want that guilt seeping down into your conscious, now would you?"

Quinn stifled her laughter and looked back at Jacob, "So what do you say?"

He looked down at the tickets and sighed before lifting his head and looking back at her, "Well, I say that I think I'm going home for the holidays."

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Woot woot! Thanks to all those who reviewed and all those who alerted/favorited the story! Just got back home yesterday night. But thankfully I had written most of this before I left, so I just had to write a little something something more. So badly I wanted to continue this and keep going but I fought the urge because this chapter was ridiculously long already. Fingers crossed I can get up to 50 reviews by the next chapter! Hint hint! So please, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Quinn shifted slightly in her sleep and reluctantly let her eyes flutter open. At first she forgot where she was, but then it all came back to her. She looked up and smiled at Jacob, whom she was leaning against. He had his head turned away, his attention elsewhere as he gazed out the cab window. She must've communicated with him telepathically or something because at the precise moment she opened her mouth to say something, he turned his attention back onto her. His features lightened as he gazed down at her. "Have a good nap?"

She nodded her head, smiling as Jacob leaned into her and kissed her lips.

"We're nearly there." he assured, his large hand going to her stomach and gently caressing it, "You can finish sleeping in my room."

She turned her head to yawn and then shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'm recharged now."

"That was one long plane ride." he said with a sigh, leaning back in his seat, smiling when Quinn curled up to him again, "I don't think I've ever been sitting for so long."

"It probably didn't help that you barely fit in the seats." she said with a slight giggle as she recalled how Jacob looked in those cramped airplane seats, "You had like no leg room."

"Stupid planes." he scowled, making her laugh.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Quinn asked as she watched the cab driver turn into a dirt road that led into the woods.

"Who? Oh, my family?" he nodded, "Yeah, of course. They'll love you."

She bit her lip unsurely, "And if they don't?"

"As long as you're not a vampire, they'll be sure to love you." he kissed her temple reassuringly and unbuckled his seatbelt, "Now don't worry about a thing. Remember, stress isn't good for you _or_ the baby."

Quinn nodded and looked forward, realizing the car had stopped in front of a small house that resembled a red cabin. She slid across the seat and took Jacob's hand as he helped her out of the car, "Is this it?"

"I know it's not much," he said rather sheepishly, letting go of her hand and pulling out his wallet to tip the driver, "But yeah. Home sweet home."

"I like it." she said, nodding in approval, "But it looks like you wouldn't even be able to fit through the doorway."

Jacob picked up their bags and nodded, "Yeah, I have to duck every time. C'mon, lets get you inside."

She nodded in agreement, the soft breeze giving her goosebumps, and followed him towards his house.

It felt weird being back in La Push. It felt even weirder walking up to his house even though he had done it countless times before. Jacob inhaled deeply, smiling as the smell of the salty air mixed with the pine from the trees filled his nose. He once associated these scents with home but that was before he imprinted. Now every time he inhaled Quinn's scent, his brain would whisper, _"Home."_ She was his home now.

His shoes caused the house's wooden porch to creak, snapping him out of his thoughts. He put down one of Quinn's bags and knocked on the door. While they waited he glanced back at Quinn, who wearing a grey pea coat and a hand knitted beanie that covered her ears. Her nose was a little red from the cold, her pink lips a little chapped. She gave him a small smile and he sensed that she was still a little nervous.

He turned back around when the door opened and his father came into view. "Jake?"

His father looked much older than when Jacob had last seen him. _Probably from worry, he thought to himself._ He knew he should've called his dad to at least let him know he was alive and well. He pushed the thought aside and smiled down at him, "Hey, dad."

"You're back." his father commented, his eyes lightening as he took him in.

"Yeah. For the holidays at least." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I uh…brought someone with me."

Billy raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"While I was away, I imprinted." he beckoned Quinn, who was standing off to the side, out of Billy's line of view, forward.

Billy grinned, "Jake, that's wonderful." He turned his head as Quinn stepped forward and raised his eyebrows in surprise as he took her in. It was believed that wolves only imprinted on girls of Native American descent, so he was surprised that Quinn well…looked the way she did.

"Dad, this is Quinn Fabray." Jacob's hand went to her lower back, "Quinn, this is my dad, Billy." he said, introducing the two.

Quinn smiled down at Billy, "Hello, Mr. Black. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Billy nodded, still smiling. "The pleasure is all mine. Please come in." he started to back up, "And please call me Billy."

Jacob ducked down and crossed the threshold, Quinn on his heels. He closed the door behind her and then led her over to the couch. "Would you live something to drink or eat?" Billy asked, looking up at Quinn.

"Water would be fine, thank you." she said politely as she shrugged off her jacket.

"I'll get it." Jacob offered, pecking her lips chastely before heading towards the kitchen.

Jacob again had to duck his head under the kitchen archway. He looked around before setting his sights on a twenty-four pack of water bottles on the counter. He walked over to it and ripped the packaging open effortlessly. He heard his father in the kitchen too, so he turned around. He was a little surprised he had followed him instead of staying with Quinn. "Need something, dad?" he asked, taking out a water for Quinn and himself.

"Quinn's very beautiful." Billy said, stopping in front of him.

Jacob rested against the counter and grinned, "I know."

"And pregnant." Billy added with a concerned gaze.

Jacob frowned a little. "Yeah, is that a problem?" Surely his dad wouldn't be like Quinn's parents and kick him out or disown him.

"Is it yours?" he asked quietly, his gaze darting back to ensure that Quinn couldn't hear them.

Jacob nodded, uncapping one of the waters, "Yeah, it's mine."

Billy pursed his lips together in a firm line and struggled with his next question.

"We got carried away when we met," Jacob explained, "The pull was too great to resist and it just happened."

"You should've been more responsible, Jacob." Billy said firmly, "Do her folks know?"

"Yeah, and they treated her like trash. They kicked her out." Jacob spat, his body shaking in anger. He shook his head and took a few calming breaths. "We're staying at a friend's house over in Quinn's hometown. Ohio." he answered after Billy opened his mouth to ask another question.

"Ohio. That's a long way from here. How'd you get here?"

"By plane," Jacob replied, "It was Christmas/Hanukkah gift from the family we're staying with. Really the whole thing of coming here was Quinn's idea. She wanted to meet my family."

Billy nodded, smiling again, "Well then I'll have to thank her for that."

"Let's go back to the living room." Jacob stated, pushing himself away from the counter and ducking his head under the archway.

Quinn was sitting on the couch, silently taking in Jacob's house. It was small but warm and comfortable. She felt more at home here than she ever did in her parent's house. She shifted uncomfortably, knowing that Jacob and his father were talking about her in the kitchen. She just hoped Billy accepted her pregnancy better than her own parents did. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle anymore rejection, even if it was from someone she just met. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Jacob walking towards her, Billy following. She instantly felt better now that Jacob was by her side. "Here, lamb." he handed her a bottle of water.

She thanked him and opened it before taking a sip. The couch dipped a little as Jacob sat down next to her, his arm wrapping around her. She put the water on the table and snuggled up to Jacob to steal some of his heat. Jacob smiled and kissed her forehead. "So dad," he looked over at Billy who was sitting across from them, "How's everything been going?"

Billy shrugged, "Good I guess. I've been having Charlie over a lot. He's real worried."

Jacob frowned, "About what?" Then he realized what he must've been talking about. Bella.

"Bella came home from her honeymoon a while ago, but the Cullen's have kept her with them, telling Charlie that she contracted some rare disease in South America and is quarantined." Billy explained, a grim expression on his face.

Jacob snorted, "Some story." He knew it would only be a matter of time before she became one of _them_. "What do you mean?" Quinn asked, frowning a little at Jacob.

"They probably just turned her into a vampire. You see, Charlie doesn't know about vampires or werewolves so they had to tell him something else." he replied.

"Who knows," he looked back to his dad, "Maybe they ended up killing her." At least that would be better.

Billy shrugged. "You should go over there and check, Jacob."

Jacob looked at his dad like he was crazy. He shook his head, "It's not my place, dad. Besides I'm better off not knowing what the hell they've done to her."

"But if they bit her, the treaty would be void and the pack would have reason to attack." Billy reminded him.

Jacob stood up, "Then let them go find out for themselves! I don't really care about Bella or the Cullens anymore. If you haven't noticed I've got other things on my mind." he gestured to Quinn.

"You're still part of the pack." Billy stated.

Jacob's jaw tightened, "I've also got a son on the way and an imprint to take care of. Last time I checked, imprints come before _everything_, even the pack."

Billy raised his eyebrows, looking between the both of them, "It's a boy?"

Quinn nodded, her hand resting on her stomach, "Yeah."

"Anyways, let the pack deal with the Cullens in whatever way they please," Jacob continued, "And unless they hurt my family in any way, I'm going to stay out of this whole thing."

Billy nodded his head understandingly, "If that's how you feel."

Jacob nodded his head firmly and sat back down, Quinn immediately taking his hand and caressing it in soothing motions.

"So…are you staying…for good?" Billy asked tentatively.

Jacob shook his head, "No, Quinn's got her life back in Ohio. We're both enrolled in school over there and we're just here for winter break."

"We don't have to go back, Jacob." she said rather quietly.

Jacob looked back at her to ensure he heard right, "What?"

"This is your home." she moved her hand away from his, "You belong here. You're a wolf, this is where you need to be, with your father and your pack."

He shook his head, "No. I'm not going to make you stay here. Your life is in Lima."

She sighed, "My life is where _you_ are. Jacob, I want our baby to be surrounded by his family, who loves him. He's only going to get that here." He sure as hell wasn't getting it from her family.

Jacob continued to shake his head, "No. I don't want to raise our baby in a world of vampires and werewolves. I want him to be normal, to have a normal life."

"The baby will still be a wolf, Jake." Billy reminded him.

"He'll have the wolf gene but as long as we keep him away from vampires, he won't ever have to phase and go through the hell I've gone through." he said bitterly.

"Jacob, you're the rightful Alpha. You place is here." Billy continued.

Jacob swore under his breath, "Not the Alpha thing again, dad. Sam's doing a good job. The pack doesn't need me."

"He's a good Alpha," Billy admitted with a nod, "but he's not the _true _Alpha, Jacob. The pack would greatly benefit if it's _true_ leader would take his position, especially if they decided to take on the Cullens."

"No." Jacob said through gritted teeth.

Billy sighed heavily, "But you're ready for this, Jacob. I can see it in your eyes. You're not a boy anymore. You're a man. You're ready to take your rightful place as Alpha."

"I didn't want the job then and I don't want it now." Jacob's gaze darkened and his body started to tremble.

Billy backed up a little, "Jacob…"

Jacob immediately jumped up from the couch and bolted outside. And without thinking, Quinn followed him, ignoring Billy's plea for her to stop.

* * *

"Quinn, get back inside." Jacob ordered when he saw that she had followed him outside. His body was trembling and he gripped the wooden railing for support, but the thing only splintered in his grasp causing him to move away from it.

Instead of doing as he asked, she moved closer to him. "Quinn," he growled, taking a step back with every step she took forward, "I'm serious."

She shook her head and closed the distance between them before wrapping her arms around his waist, or at least trying to since her stomach served as a bumper. His body tensed up for a second but she could feel his muscles start to relax instantly. "See, you aren't going to hurt me." she whispered, craning her neck back so that she could look into his eyes.

He looked down at her with sorrowful eyes. He sighed heavily and leaned down, touching his forehead to hers, "You shouldn't have done that. I could've really lost it and-"

"But you didn't," she touched the side of his face with her hand, smiling when he leaned into her, "You were fine. I'm fine. You aren't going to hurt us."

"I've done it once before." he reminded, his gaze briefly drifting down her arms.

"That was then. This is now. You have more control now. You and your wolf both know better." she dropped her hand from his face, sighing softly.

"You don't know that for sure." he murmured, pulling her back into his arms when he saw her shiver from the breeze.

She nodded, "But I do. I wouldn't have run after you if I felt that there was even a chance you would hurt me or the baby. I wasn't scared of you, Jacob."

He kissed her forehead and nodded, "Thanks for having the confidence in me lamb, but don't do that again anytime soon. Please?"

She nodded and buried her face into his chest, "If it's what you want."

He kissed her again, "C'mon let's get you back inside. This weather isn't good for you two."

With her arms still wrapped around him, she let him lead her back inside.

Billy immediately wheeled himself over to them, his face painted with worry, "Is everything alright?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, dad. Sorry about that."

"I called Sam as a precaution." Billy stated, moving backwards, "He's on his way."

Jacob fought the urge to swear. "Thanks dad." he mumbled sarcastically.

Quinn pinched his side, evidently detecting the sarcasm and looked up at him disapprovingly.

He chuckled, "C'mon, let's get settled in my room." He left her side and picked up the bags.

"I haven't touched his room since he left so be prepared for the worst, Quinn." Billy joked.

"Ha-Ha. It's not _that_ bad, old man." Jacob retaliated as he led Quinn to where they would be staying.

"Jacob, be nice to your father." she chastised, turning and smacking his arm.

"What? He started it." he protested as he opened his door.

Quinn looked around his room, taking it in. It looked exactly how a boy's room should. Clothes and car magazines all over the floor, an unmade bed, and empty soda cans on the nightstand. Quinn shook her head, tapping her fingers against her sides, "Billy was right."

"It's not that bad." Jacob frowned, setting the bags down and moving past her, quickly picking up the clothes and tossing them in the small hamper in the corner. She bent down to help him, picking up some magazines by her feet. She arched her eyebrow in surprise when she found a _Playboy_ hidden in between a pile of car magazines.

"Whoops." Jacob quickly snatched it out of her hands and tossed it in the trash, "You weren't supposed to see that."

"You better not have anymore." she warned, handing him the car magazines.

He smiled sheepishly and put the magazines away before lifting up his mattress, revealing a few more _Playboy_ issues. He quickly scooped them up and got rid of those too. "Sorry, lamb. But just remember, I had them before I even met you."

She scoffed, "Fine. But you remember that the only naked girl you're ever going to be looking at again is me. Got that?"

Jacob shut his door behind her and smirked, "Can I get a look at her now?"

He sat down on his bed and pulled Quinn closer to him so that she was standing in between his legs. She shook her head and gently pushed at his nose, "Certainly not. We are not doing anything when your father's home." Jacob pouted.

"Although if you're good today," she straddled his hips, making him moan, and whispered, "Maybe we can go out into the woods and teach those bunnies a thing or two."

"I'll be good." he promised, his hands moving to her ass and giving her a firm squeeze.

"That's not being good." she warned, taking his hands off her ass.

He was about to make another comment but he sensed Sam and his body tightened.

Quinn felt this and looked at him worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Jacob nodded, standing up with Quinn still wrapped around him and gently set her down. "Sam's outside." he sighed heavily, "Stay here. I won't be long."

She nodded understandingly and kissed his chin, "Take your time."

He nodded and opened up his door, ducking slightly before he disappeared out of sight. Quinn sat back down on Jacob's bed and peeked out of his window. She could see Jacob making his way towards a young man, seemingly older than Jacob and only a one or two inches shorter, who wore nothing but a pair of faded cut-off jeans. He had the same strong physique and short black hair. If she didn't know better, she would've thought they were brothers.

* * *

Jacob begrudgingly made his way over to Sam, who was waiting outside his house. Sam gave a curt nod when he was close enough. "Jacob."

Jacob did the same. "Sam."

"We've been worried sick about you. How have you been?"

Jacob nodded, "Good. Really good. I imprinted."

Sam smiled, "That's great. Congratulations." he laughed a little, "Do you still think it's a sick and twisted curse?"

Jacob snorted at the memory of saying that and shook his head, "No." Being tied to Quinn could never be a curse.

Sam smirked, "Knew you'd have a change of heart eventually." his smile faded though, "Is she alright? Billy said you were close to phasing and she had gone after you."

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. Everything's fine. Quinn knows how to calm me down. I didn't phase or hurt her."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to go through what Emily and I went through." he flinched a little at the memory.

Jacob's expression hardened, "Too late."

Sam's head shot up, "What?"

"A while back, we got into a fight. She was standing too close and I lost it." he grimaced, his body shuddering as he recalled the darkest moment of his life.

Sam nodded understandingly and clasped him on the back, "At least she's alive, that's what matters."

Jacob nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah."

"Was it as bad as Emily's?" he asked tentatively, dropping his hand.

Jacob shook his head, "No, thank God. She had enough time to cover her face, I only got her arms."

"That's good."

"Thankfully I didn't hurt the baby." he continued.

Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise, "_Baby?"_

Jacob chuckled at his expression, "Yeah, Quinn and I are having a baby."

Sam laughed, "You sure work fast don't you, Black?"

Jacob smirked, "Don't be jealous, Uley."

"You know the guys will be happy to know you're back."

Jacob scoffed, "Leah won't."

Sam nodded, his lips curling up into a smile, "That's why I said _guys_."

"Yeah, so have things been going?"

Sam folded his arms across his chest, "Slow ever since you left, but we heard from Billy about Bella and the Cullens."

"And?"

Sam frowned, "And _what?_"

Jacob glanced over to the woods before looking back at Sam, "There's a pretty good chance they broke the treaty, you know that. I was just curious as to what your next move is."

"They might have and the might not have," Sam responded, "I'm not going to plan anything until I know the full story," after a few seconds, he added, "Even if they did turn her, I don't see them as threats. Bella wanted their lifestyle. I won't have the pack attack the Cullens without provocation. "

Jacob nodded, "Fine by me."

"What? You're not going to fight me for once?" Sam said, clearly amused.

"Probably would have if I hadn't imprinted." Jacob answered, looking back after sensing Quinn and saw her standing on the front porch. She gave him a small wave. "But now that I have, Bella's not my priority or my number one concern." he reluctantly tore his gaze off Quinn to look back at Sam, "Granted I still care about Bella, but hey, she married the guy she loved and chose the life she wanted. I'm not going to come in between that. If the roles were reversed, I wouldn't want her imposing on my life with Quinn."

"Someone grew up while he was away." Sam commented.

Jacob smiled, "We all have to sometime. Anyways, I better get back to Quinn."

"Stop by my place for dinner." Sam said, walking with him back towards the house, "Bring Quinn, let her get acquainted with everyone."

"Fine." he agreed, stopping again, "But make sure you keep Paul in line."

Sam laughed, "I don't have to. He has an imprint to do that."

Jacob arched his eyebrow in surprise, "Who?"

"Rachel."

Jacob's face fell, "You're shitting me."

Sam barked back a laugh and started heading back towards the trees, "Yeah, Rachel. See you later."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief and continued walking towards the house, muttering, "Of course fuckin' Paul would imprint on my goddamn sister."

"Something wrong?" Quinn asked, slightly amused at his muttering.

"Paul imprinted on my sister, Rachel." he replied, taking her hand and leading her back in the house.

"Oh, well that's good…for them, I mean. I take it, bad for you?" she laughed.

"I don't want Paul as my brother-in-law." he grimaced. He shook his head of the very thought, "Anyways, Sam invited us to have dinner as his and Emily's place. You think you're up for it?"

"And I would be meeting the rest of the pack?" He nodded and her stomach went a little uneasy at the thought.

He nodded, "Yeah, but again _don't_ worry." he touched her shoulders, "They'll love you. And I'll be right by your side."

* * *

Quinn's case of cold feet only got worse as dinner got closer and closer, despite Jacob's constant assurances that she and the pack would get along just fine. But what if they didn't? What if they hated her? What if they judged her for getting pregnant at sixteen? What if they didn't accept her because she wasn't apart of the tribe? "Quinn."

She drifted from her thoughts and looked up at Jacob, "Huh?"

"Stop worrying." he said seriously as they made their way over to Sam and Emily's house.

"I'm not worrying. I'm perfectly fine." she said matter-of-factly.

Jacob arched his eyebrow, "Yeah, then why do I sense nothing but worry coming from you?"

She shrugged, "Maybe you're not as in tune with your senses as you thought."

"Quinn…"

"Okay, okay, I'm worried." she huffed in frustration, "I can't help it. I'm not only an outsider but a sixteen year old pregnant one at that. They're not going to like me, I just know it."

"Quinn, you're my imprint." he squeezed her hand, "They _will_ like you."

"So you're saying that they'll like me because they have to, because I'm your imprint. Great. Just great," she fought the urge to roll her eyes, "just what I want, your family to like me because they _have_ to."

"Quinn, you're freaking out over _nothing_," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "And besides, this whole thing was _your_ idea, remember?"

"I recall no such thing."

Jacob barked a laugh. "Yeah, _okay_."

They continued walking until a large house at the end of the lane came into view. The front door was wide open and laughter could be heard from inside. Quinn swallowed hard and immediately stopped, "Is that it?"

Jacob nodded and kept walking, "Everything will be fine. Promise." Quinn made a face and reluctantly followed him.

Just then someone came jogging out of the house and yelled Jacob's name. Quinn couldn't tell who it was since it was dark but apparently Jacob could. "Hey, Seth." he called back, waving to the figure with his free hand.

As Seth walked closer to them, Quinn was able to get a better look at him. He had a boyish face, suitable for the fifteen year old that he was, and a tall muscular frame, although not nearly as big as Jacob was. She let go of Jacob's hand when Seth embraced him. "It's about time you came back, man." Seth said, pulling away from Jacob, "It's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Jacob replied, slapping him on the back, "I see that you've grown. Finally broke into six foot territory, have we?" he teased.

"Shut it, Jake." Seth lightly slugged his shoulder, "And for your information, yeah, I have. I'm exactly six foot." His gaze drifted over to Quinn and his smile got even bigger. "Who's this pretty girl? A date for me?"

Jacob snorted, his arm moving back around Quinn's waist protectively, "You wish. This is my imprint, Quinn. Quinn this is Seth Clearwater."

"Hi, Quinn!" he said brightly, holding out his large hand, "It's nice to meet you!"

She politely shook Seth's incredibly warm hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Seth."

"Sam told me you imprinted," Seth looked back at Jacob and grinned, "Congratulations, man. That makes you the fifth one."

"Yeah, so much for imprinting being rare." he said with a slight scoff, "You'll probably be next."

Seth shrugged, a smile still plastered on his face, "Maybe. Although I kind of hope not, I wanna be fully committed to my role as favorite uncle when the baby arrives."

Quinn shifted a little uncomfortably at that remark. "So…you…uh know?"

Seth nodded, "Yeah, I overhead Sam talking to Emily. But don't worry, I haven't told anyone so you guys can break the news to the rest of the pack."

She forced a smile, "Great. Just great."

"Quinn's nervous about how the rest of the pack will react when they find out." Jacob explained as the three of them headed towards the porch.

"Oh, don't worry about it! They'll be so happy about it and about meeting you." Seth said confidently. "And if they don't, I will gladly beat them up." he added in a softer tone for Quinn's ears.

Jacob scoffed, clearly amused, "You, beat someone up? You couldn't even harm a fly let alone take down one of the guys."

Seth just scowled and led them inside, "Whatever, Jake."

Upon entering the house, Quinn was greeted with the sight of table full of delicious looking food and about half a dozen young men eagerly scarfing it all down. One of them looked up and through a mouthful of food said, "Hey, guys, look who's finally graced us with his presence again!" The other boys looked up and smiled at the sight of Jacob.

"Jake!"

"Man, it's about time!"

"And I was just getting used to not having to deal with your crap."

"Good to see you too, guys." Jacob replied, smiling as he bumped fists with a few of them.

"What's with the pale face?" Quinn looked to see one of the guys, holding a half eaten chicken leg in his hand, staring at her curiously.

"Well, at least she's not a leech." the one next to him commented.

"Or a leech lover." another one snickered.

Jacob's jaw tightened, "She's my imprint, idiots."

A few raised their eyebrows in surprise. "But she's a paleface." the one with the chicken leg said.

"Yeah, I know that Jared. And call her that _one_ more time... see what happens." Jacob threatened, his gaze darkening.

Jared merely rolled his eyes and went back to his chicken. "Quinn, that idiot is Jared and the one next to him is Paul." Jacob helped her take off her coat. "You're better off just ignoring those two. Next to Paul is Quil and over there is Embry and these two younger ones are Brady and Collin." he looked around and frowned, "Where's Leah?"

"Out on patrol." Seth replied, his mouth full of bread rolls, "She should be back soon."

"Fingers crossed she isn't." Paul muttered, causing a few of the guys to snicker. He looked up and almost choked on his soda, "Holy shit, is she pregnant?"

Everyone turned their heads at the exact same moment and Quinn suddenly found seven pairs of eyes on her and her baby bump. "Yes, as a matter of fact, she is." Jacob's grip on her tightened, "And if anyone makes a smart ass comment about it, I'll punch out all your teeth."

Everyone kept silent, even Paul and Jared, although they did look like they were trying to hold back saying something smart. Jacob looked around, "So where's Sam and Emily?"

Jared picked up another piece of chicken and snorted, "Where else? Upstairs making out."

"We are not." Quinn turned her head to see a young woman with long raven black hair descending down the stairs, Sam following behind her.

"Yeah sure." was the collective response from the table, complete with some eye rolling.

Emily turned her head and noticed Jacob and Quinn. "Well, well, well, the black sheep finally returns." she laughed as she walked over to Jacob and gave him a hug. "How are you?"

Quinn swallowed hard when she noticed Emily's scars. They were similar to her own, only much worse and covered the entire right side of her face. She self consciously tugged down the ends of her sleeves and smiled as Emily and Jacob embraced.

Jacob smiled and returned the hug, "Fine." he pulled away, "Em, I want you to meet someone."

Emily turned to Quinn and smiled warmly at her, "Quinn, right?"

Quinn nodded and smiled, all while trying to focus on the left side of her face, "Yeah, Emily right?"

Emily shook her head and pulled her into a hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Quinn chuckled, "Likewise."

Sam stepped forward and extended his hand to her, "Hello, Quinn. It's nice to officially meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." she told him sincerely, shaking his hand.

"Well, what are you guys still standing around for? Please sit and grab something to eat." Emily beckoned for the guys to scoot together, "C'mon, make room for them."

"Em, we scoot any closer and we'll be sitting on each other's laps." Paul complained, shoving Quil when he moved too close for his liking.

"Well, tough." Emily countered as she headed towards the kitchen. Jacob pulled out Quinn's chair for her and beckoned for her to sit down. "Oh look at how chivalrous Jacob is all of a sudden." Embry mocked, leaning over and nudging Quil.

Jacob glared at him as he sat down next to Quinn, "Shut it, Embry."

"Boys, behave." Emily chastised, returning to the table with another basket of freshly baked rolls.

"So Quinn, where are you from?" Sam asked, taking a seat at the head of the table and throwing a few pieces of chicken onto his plate.

"Ohio." she replied as she put some salad onto her plate.

"Ohio?" Quil repeated, "Jake, what the hell were you doing in _Ohio_?"

"Getting as far away from you all as possible." Jacob replied as he filled his plate.

Jared smirked, "More like getting away from Bella."

"Better watch yourself, man, you know how he gets when you bring up the B word." Paul elbowed him before reaching over and grabbed a piece of corn.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Sam said sternly, throwing warning looks Paul and Jared's way.

Seth looked over at Quinn and Jacob, "So how did you two meet?"

Jacob swallowed the piece of chicken he had been chewing and answered, "At a party."

"You tell her about Bella?" Jared wondered. Emily turned and smacked him on the head with a wooden spoon. "Christ, Em, it was just a question." he grumbled, his hand going to the back of his head.

"Yeah, a stupid one." Quil laughed.

"You're the stupid one." Jared snapped.

"Ooh, what a clever comeback, Jared." Embry teased. Jared glared at him and threw a dinner roll at his head, which Embry ended up catching before it hit him. He waved it tauntingly before slathering it in butter and taking a huge bite.

"You see what I've had to deal with?" Jacob said quietly to Quinn, who just chuckled at the scene playing out before her.

* * *

Dinner had gone better than Quinn had hoped. The pack were seemingly cool with the fact that she was pregnant, even joking that they would have a pack mascot when the baby was born. They all seemed to enjoy embarrasing Jacob, speaking with enthusiasm as they told embarrasing, but in her opinion cute, stories about him. They also asked her a bunch of questions about her life back home and she told them about school, glee club, her parents kicking her out, but left out the fact that she and Jacob slept together the first time they met and also when Jacob phased in front of her. Embry asked her if she had any single girlfriends back in Ohio and she told him about Rachel, but mentioned that she might be getting involved with someone else soon, i.e. Finn. Embry shrugged off that fact and made a suggestion that she should come down to La Push, that way he might get the chance to imprint on her. She chuckled at the thought of Rachel being the imprint of a werewolf.

When dinner finished, all the guys retreated to the living room to watch some television. Quinn noticed Emily picking up the table and decided to help her clean up. She followed her into the kitchen, carrying some dirty dishes.

"Oh no, sweetie go sit down with the others. I'm fine here." Emily said, taking the stack of plates from her and setting them down on the kitchen counter.

"It's okay. It's the least I can do after all you made dinner all by yourself." Quinn stated as she walked over to the sink and turned on the water.

"Well, thank you." Emily said gratefully before heading back to grab some more plates.

Quinn ran her fingers under the water, testing it, before filling the tub with it and adding some soap. She rolled up her sleeves and let the dishes soak in the water. "So how are you liking La Push so far?" Emily asked her when she reentered the room.

Quinn turned her head and smiled, "I like it. I made Jacob promise that he'd take me to the beach. I've never seen the ocean up close before."

"Well, I've got to warn you to stay out of the water, it's going to be freezing this time of year…but then again it always is." she said in afterthought with a slight chuckle.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, knowing Jacob, he probably wouldn't even let me dip my toes in."

"Ah, the perks of being with an overprotective werewolf," Emily took the clean plate from Quinn and dried it, "Isn't it the best?"

Quinn chuckled, "I take it Sam's the same way?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, all the guys are with their imprints. But I have a feeling Jacob's the worst out of all of them." she said, her gaze drifting down to Quinn's stomach.

Quinn followed her gaze and smiled, "Yeah, I think you're right."

"But don't worry, you'll get used to it if you haven't already." Emily assured her, moving around her and putting the dry plates back in the cupboard. "Can you hand me that cup over there please?"

Quinn nodded and scooped up the cup Emily had left behind and handed it to her. They exchanged hands but Quinn must've let go too soon because the cup slipped and shattered to the floor. She winced and looked back at Emily, "Oh Emily, I'm so sorry!"

Quinn frowned when she noticed that Emily wasn't staring at the cup, but rather at her arm. More specifically, she was looking at her scars on her right arm. Emily looked up and met her gaze, arching her eyebrow questionably. Just then Sam and Jacob came bursting into the kitchen "Are you two alright?" Sam demanded, looking between the two girls as Jacob immediately moved to Quinn's side.

Emily nodded, "We're fine, I just dropped a cup." she knelt down and began picking up some of the larger pieces. "Let me, Em." Sam walked over to her and knelt down beside her, taking the pieces from her and throwing them away.

Jacob looked back down at her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm fine."

Jacob took her hand, "C'mon let's go back in the living room."

"No, I haven't finished helping Emily with the dishes."

"It's okay, Quinn. I'll be happy to take over." Sam stated, glancing back at Emily and smiling lovingly at her.

Quinn looked back at them unsurely, "Are you sure?"

"Go on ahead. We'll be fine." Emily reassured as she brought out the broom.

Quinn nodded and followed Jacob out of the kitchen.

"You sure everything's okay? You kind of had a funny look on your face." Jacob said to her as they made their way toward the living room.

"I think Emily saw my scars." she said quietly, tugging her sleeves back down.

Jacob's expression changed, "Oh."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. She definitely looked shocked and I think she recognized how I must've gotten them."

"Sam will probably explain what happened, to her." he said softly, "I kind of told him about it."

She followed him into the living room, "That's okay."

Jacob kissed her hair and led her over to the couch, where they sat with the rest of the guys. Quinn looked at the television and saw that they were watching football. "Seahawks actually in the lead? Wow, that's a surprise." Jacob commented, his arm moving around Quinn's shoulders.

"Ten bucks says they win." Embry challenged.

About half the guys scoffed. "You're on."

"Hey Seth, go make some popcorn." Paul stated, his eyes glued on the television. Quinn was surprised that he eat anymore after that large dinner. Jacob threw a pillow cushion at him, "Paul, if you want popcorn go get it yourself, lazy ass."

"Screw you, Black." Paul threw the pillow back at him, but inadvertently ending up hitting Quinn too.

Jacob snarled and bolted out of his seat so fast, he knocked over the coffee table, "Would you watch what you're doing?" he bellowed loudly.

"You started it!" Paul got out of his seat too, his body trembling a little, "If you'd just butt out, it never would've happened!"

"If you hadn't of ordered Seth to get your damn popcorn, I never would've had to!" Jacob retorted.

Paul roughly shoved him, "You're not his father, Black, he doesn't need you to speak up for him. He's a big boy."

"Guys, it was an accident." Seth jumped up and moved in between the two of them before Jacob could retaliate, "Relax. Sam will kill us if you phase in his house."

"So much more entertaining that any football game." Embry commented, leaning back in his seat and smiling.

Quil nodded his head in agreement, "Hell yeah it is. Five bucks says Paul's the first the phase." "You're on!" Embry grinned and shook hand Quil's hand.

"Jacob," Quinn stood up and took his hand, "calm down, it's okay, it was just a pillow. It didn't hurt." Jacob relaxed a little at her touch, but still kept his heated gaze on Paul.

"C'mon guys, just chill out." Seth pleaded, looking between them. Jacob exhaled sharply and stepped back.

Paul smiled triumphantly, "Knew you'd back down, Black. Always do."

Jacob snarled and lunged for him, but thankfully Seth blocked his pathway. "Jake, don't."

He struggled, his body shaking violently, "Embry, Quil, take Quinn outside. Now."

Embry and Quil both stood up and did as he asked, while Brady and Collin stood up to aide Seth. Embry took Quinn's hand and led her out of the room, "C'mon, Quinn."

She shook her head and pulled her hand away, "No."

"Quinn, these guys are liable to erupt any second." Quil said, looking back at her seriously, "You don't want to be around when that happens."

"Jacob won't hurt me." she said firmly before heading back to the living room. She sighed in relief when she saw that Paul and Jacob had calmed down a lot, even though the tension was still there. Jacob turned around, sensing her presence and his gaze darkened. "I thought I told you two to take her outside."

"Hey, man, we tried." Embry stated, sitting back down on the couch with Quil, "She was being stubborn."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief and looked back at her, "Quinn…"

"Yeah, I know I know, very dangerous, I shouldn't have done it, I could've gotten hurt…yadda yadda yadda." she sat back down on the couch and folded her arms across her chest, "Now can we all just go back to watching television and try not to aggravate each other?"

Paul just rolled his eyes and left the room, while Jacob sat back down next to Quinn.

Seth swiped his forehead with his hand, "Phew, crisis averted." He leaned down and put the coffee table upright before picking up the magazines and setting them back where they belonged.

"Sorry about that." Jacob said quietly, looking back at Quinn, "You're probably getting tired of me flipping out all the time."

Quinn chuckled and shook her head, "No, I don't think anyone could ever get tired of that."

"Besides, we make life so much more interesting." Quil chimed in.

Paul returned to the living room with a big bag of barbequed flavored potato chips and took back his place on the couch next to Quil. "No one go in the kitchen, Sam and Emily are making out. It's pretty disgusting."

"Not as disgusting as when you make out with Rachel." Quil replied, snatching a handful of chips from the bag.

Paul snorted, "You're just jealous that I have an imprint that I can actually fuck-"

"Shut it, Paul." Jacob warned, his fists clenching up, "That's my sister you're talking about."

Paul shrugged him off, not wanting to get riled up again, and went back to watching the television.

"Oh Christ." Embry muttered, throwing his head back and groaning, "I can hear Leah heading towards the house."

Jared swore, "Damn, just when I was having a good evening."

"Hey, shut up." Seth said, frowning at their attitudes, "Leah's not that bad."

"Dude, if she weren't your sister you'd be singing a whole different tune." Quil replied, his mouth full of chips.

"Dude, shut up." Embry whispered, nudging him.

Quinn could hear footsteps and just then a young woman with shoulder length hair came into the room. There was a collective murmurs of 'Hey, Leah.' from the guys.

"Did you all leave me anything to eat?" she demanded, her hands going to her hips.

"Yeah, the leftovers are in the kitchen." Seth replied. Leah nodded and headed back towards the kitchen. "But Sam and Emily are in the kitchen." Jared warned.

"Yeah, making out." Paul added.

Leah grimaced and sharply turned on her heel before snatching the bag of chips from Paul and sitting down next to Seth. She propped her feet on the coffee table and then noticed Quinn, "Who's the paleface?"

Jacob's jaw tightened, "Leah, this is my imprint, Quinn. Quinn, this is Leah Clearwater."

Leah rolled her eyes at the word 'imprint', "Hi, nice to meet you, Quinn. Sorry you got tied to that one. Good luck keeping your sanity."

Jacob glared at her, "Jee, thanks Leah. You really know how to build a guy up."

Leah popped a chip in her mouth and smiled sweetly at him, "Any time, buddy. _So_ good to have you back." Quinn couldn't but chuckle at Leah's sarcasm.

"Oh great." she heard Leah mutter and a few seconds later Sam and Emily entered the room, hand in hand.

"We thought we heard you come in." Sam said to her, his arm wrapped around Emily's waist, "How was patrol?"

"Boring as usual." Leah replied, throwing another chip in her mouth, "Wasn't a leech in sight."

Sam nodded and looked to Jared, "Jared, your turn to patrol."

He groaned, "Sam, you heard Leah, there wasn't a leech in sight and there hasn't been one since we defeated those newborns. There's no point in doing so many patrols."

"I'll decide that, Jared. Now go head out for patrol, it's your turn." Sam said firmly.

"Why not let Jacob go? He's overdue for like a million patrols!"

"Jared, do not argue with me. It's _your_ turn for patrol, now head out." Sam said, using his Alpha voice. Jared swore and reluctantly got up before heading outside.

"We should probably get going." Jacob said to Quinn quietly, "It's getting late."

She nodded in agreement and stood up with him, "Okay."

"Hey, guys, we're going to head out. It's getting late." Jacob announced to the group.

Paul waved them off, his gaze locked on the television, "Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

"Paul…" Sam said warningly.

He rolled his eyes, "I was just joking, Sam. Chill."

Jacob handed Quinn her coat and helped her slip it on. "Well, it was nice meeting you all." Quinn said, smiling at the pack.

"See you later guys!" Seth said brightly, standing up and giving Quinn a hug, before bumping fists with Jacob.

"We're going to expect to be seeing you here more often. We'll have to organize a girl's night so you can meet the other wolf girls." Emily chuckled, stepping forward and giving her a hug.

Quinn grinned, "Will do."

"I'll expect to see you tomorrow, so we can talk about your patrolling schedule." Sam stated as he walked Quinn and Jacob to the door.

Emily slapped his arm, "Sam, he _just_ came back home. Patrol can wait. You've got more than enough members doing patrol already."

"Yeah, listen to Emily." Jacob said, chuckling slightly.

"You're still apart of this pack, Jacob." Sam reminded him, his expression firm, "You're expected to do your part just as everyone else does."

Jacob fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Fine. I'll stop by tomorrow morning."

Sam nodded and stopped on the porch, "You two have a good night."

"You two, bye Sam, bye Emily." Jacob replied as Quinn waved goodbye to them.

* * *

Quinn laid down on Jacob's bed, humming softly as she caressed her stomach, waiting for Jacob to finish saying goodnight to his father. She heard the door open and looked back to see Jacob closing the door behind him, looking perplexed.

She rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows, "What's wrong?"

He sighed heavily, "My Dad just told me he talked to Charlie on the phone while we were gone, and mentioned that I was back in town. Charlie must've been able to talk to Bella after that because dad said she called the house."

Quinn arched her eyebrow in surprise, "Really?"

He nodded, sitting down at the foot of the bed, "Yeah. Charlie told her that I was here and she wanted to see me."

She pursed her lips together, "Oh…so are you?"

He looked back at her and frowned, "Are I _what_?"

She rolled her eyes and nudged him with her foot, "Going to see Bella."

He shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think so." He didn't really think Quinn would be okay with him seeing the girl he used to be in love with.

She frowned, "Why not? She's your best friend, isn't she?"

"She _was_. I mean, if she's one of them, I really don't want to see her like that. I'd rather remember her as the human Bella."

Quinn sat up and crawled over to him, "I think you should see her."

Jacob looked at her oddly, "You do?"

Quinn nodded, moving so that she sat next to him, "Yeah. She wants to see you. If she really is a vampire, she'll probably be feeling lonely."

He snorted, "She'll be surrounded by a whole group of leeches. I think she'll be fine."

She shook her head, "Look at it this way, she's already not able to see her dad and probably any of her other friends because of this vampire thing. Yes, she has the Cullens but she probably wants someone else to talk to who _isn't_ a vampire. Right now she probably needs her best friend and even if you don't think of her as your best friend, she probably still feels that way about you."

Jacob blinked, "So you want me to go see her?"

Quinn slapped her hands on her thighs, "Yes!"

Jacob chuckled and pulled her onto his lap, "Okay, I will. I mean, if you really think I should…do you want to come too?"

"I know I just met a house full of werewolves, but I have no intention of meeting a house full of vampires anytime soon." she chuckled.

"I know. I was just joking." his hands rubbed her hips in slow circles, "There's no way in hell I'm ever putting you fifty feet near those leeches."

She grabbed his shirt in her hands and began inching it up, "That's alright with me." she ran her fingers up and down his abs, "Can we go to the woods now? You've been a good boy today."

He almost forgot about that. He growled as her sweet arousal filled his nose and his grip on her tightened. He quickly captured her lips in a heated kiss, making them both moan. As they kissed, a horrible thought came to mind and he pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

As much as he wanted to go out to the woods and make love to her, he knew Jared was out on patrol and he really didn't want Jared to see him making love to his imprint. He'd never hear the end of it.

"It's too cold to go outside now."

She pouted, "But Jacob…"

He pecked her lips, "Look, I just don't want you to catch a cold or something. Getting sick is the last thing you last thing _I_ need."

"But Jacob… I _need_ you." she whimpered, pushing her hips against his, making him moan loudly.

"We could go out to the garage." he blindly suggested, not really thinking she would go for it.

"Okay, let's go!" She quickly moved off of him and skipped out of his room. "C'mon Jacob!"

He arched his eyebrow in surprise and quickly bolted upward, immediately following her, his wolf ready to take his mate. Again.

* * *

**AN: Just so you know, I'll be tieing in some of the events of Breaking Dawn to this story, changing a few things here and there just so it goes. Now I know Bella came back from her honeymoon in August in the book but for the sake of this story, let's just pretend it happened a few months later. Okay? **

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Big thanks to those who reviewed! There's alot of BD dialogue in here, so that's definitely not mine. Uh, so yeah...please read. enjoy. review! **

* * *

Jacob sighed heavily when he felt the sunlight coming through his window, warming his skin uncomfortably. He shifted slightly and blinked a few times before looking over at Quinn, who had her back to him as she laid on her side. He lifted his head and glanced over at his small alarm clock and noticed that it was a little after one in the afternoon. He wasn't surprised at the late time, considering that they had been up most of the night doing _other_ activities. He smiled at the memory and pulled Quinn closer to him before leaning down and nuzzling the crook of her neck. "Mmmm…"

He loosened his grip on her when she shifted in her sleep and rolled onto her other side, practically colliding into his chest. "Ow." she murmured sleepily, her nose scrunched up, her lips forming a cute pout. He chuckled and brushed her hair out of her face, "Morning lamb. Or should I say, _afternoon_, lamb."

He watched as her eyes fluttered open and her gaze became locked on his, "Is it the afternoon already?" she asked, her voice a little raspy.

"Mmm-hmm. Apparently I wore you out last night." he teased, his fingers running through her hair.

"It was worth it though." she said with a heavily sigh as she moved closer to him, burying her face in his bare chest.

He kissed her head and stretched a little, "We should probably get up."

"Yeah…no thanks." she wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I'd rather stay here."

"Believe me, so would I." he replied, smirking as he took in her naked body that was barely covered by the sheets. "But I've got to get going. I have to go meet Sam and then there's that Bella thing…" he sighed heavily and slowly untangled his body from Quinn's, despite her protests, and slid out of bed. He bent down and grabbed some boxers off the floor before slipping them on. He looked back at her, "Do you want me to make you breakfast before I go?"

She nodded her head and curled up against his pillow, "Yes, please."

"Alright." he slipped on a pair of jeans, "What are you hungry for?"

Her eyes sparkled mischievously, "You."

He chuckled and buttoned up his pants before walking over to her side, "You save _that_ appetite for later. Right now let's focus on food. How about pancakes?"

She arched her eyebrow in surprise, "You know how to make pancakes?"

"I know how to make lots of things." he leaned down and kissed her lips, "I take it you'll want extra extra bacon with that?"

She smiled brightly, "Of course."

He kissed her again and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure this whole seeing Bella thing is a good idea?" Jacob asked again, for the like the millionth time since he and Quinn started eating breakfast. Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes and set her fork down, "Look, Jacob if you don't want to see her, you don't have to. I'm not going to force you or anything. If it makes you uncomfortable, then _don't_ go." She picked up the maple syrup and poured a little more on her pancakes.

Jacob sighed heavily, "Sorry, I just…I don't know… part of me thinks that I should go and the other part just says stay here with you."

"Well you don't have to decide right now." she took a sip of her orange juice and swallowed, "I don't think she's expecting you to come today. So you can take some time to think it over."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But damn, now this thing is going to drive me crazy." he slammed his fist down on the table, causing it to shake a little, "I wish my dad hadn't said anything to Charlie."

Quinn looked around, "Where is your dad anyways?"

"He left a note in the kitchen, said Charlie picked him up early this morning to go fishing." he explained, leaning across the table and snatching one of Quinn's uneaten bacon strips off her plate.

"Hey!" she immediately swatted his hand away. "Don't touch the bacon!"

He chuckled and quickly retracted his hand, "Sorry, lamb." He stood up and picked up his plate and glass, "Anyways, I should get going. Do you want me to take you to Emily's so you guys can hang out or something, that way you won't be lonely?"

Quinn picked up her own plate and followed him into the kitchen, "No it's okay, I was thinking about just unpacking and getting some more rest."

"You sure?" he took her plate from her and set it down in the sink.

She took a bite of her last piece of bacon and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

He looked at her a little unsurely, "Maybe I should wait until my dad gets back…I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone."

"What are you afraid of? Vampires coming to take me away?" she couldn't help but laugh, "Come on, Jacob. I'll be fine. I'm not in any danger here."

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Well, I guess you are pretty safe here. And if you need me, I'll know…"

"Exactly." she pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed his chin, "Now go on ahead."

He headed towards the door, "But you'll promise to stay right here, right? You won't go anywhere? Especially the woods, right?"

She rolled her eyes and shooed him outside, "Yes, Jacob. Now go, get out of here."

He swiftly turned around and snatched the rest of her bacon out of her hand before shoving it in his mouth.

"You jerk!" she swatted his arm and he just laughed, dodging her fist before kissing her lips, "Have fun, lamb."

He turned and jogged out into the forest, reveling at the feeling of being his territory again. He stopped after about ten minutes and shed his clothes, strapping them to his leg before phasing. It had been a while since he'd phased, practically since after Quinn's accident. He stretched out his back and headed towards Sam's house at a normal pace. As he walked, he started to think about Bella again. Was she a leech or wasn't she? That was all he could think about. Dammit. He should not care about that. No, he did not care if she was one of them or not. Christ, who was he kidding, of course he did. He stopped walking. Okay, he would go to the Cullens and see Bella, then leave. Easy as one, two, three. There were three possible scenarios that started to play in his head as he turned around and headed in the other directions. One where Bella was still human, two was where Bella was a vampire, and three was where Bella was dead. Once he got his answer, he was out of there.

* * *

He slipped his clothes back on once he was near the trees of the Cullen house. Their stench was everywhere and made his nose burn. He could hear them inside so he knew that some of them were home. He ran a hand through his hair before making his way towards the front porch. He leaped up the porch steps in one movement and stopped in front of the door. He had just raised his fist to knock when the door opened, causing him to step back a little. It was the doctor leech, the head of the family. "Hello, Jacob." he said calmly. "How are you?"

"I just want to see Bella." he replied, wanting this visit to be as quick as possible.

"Jacob, this really isn't the best time." Carlisle started, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Bella said she wanted to see me so here I am. I'm not leaving." He stepped across the threshold, a little surprised Carlisle didn't try to hold him back. Carlisle sighed heavily and closed the door behind him before leading him through the house.

They stopped in the living room and Jacob noticed the rest of the family standing in a group by the white sofa in the middle of the room. They all looked tired and stressed out, Edward especially. His eyes were half crazed, his face beyond agony. Jacob would've concluded that Bella had died by his expression, but he could hear her heart beating in the room, smell her human scent. She was alive. He finally spotted her, half hidden behind the blond leech, Rosalie, who looked as if she planned on attacking him if he got too close. He stepped forward, ignoring her low growl.

"It's okay, Rosalie." came Bella's voice behind her. Rosalie exhaled sharply and reluctantly stepped aside, revealing Bella to him. He was pretty sure his jaw dropped a little. There were deep circles under her eyes, the bones in her face more prominent, her skin almost grey in color. She looked as if she hadn't eaten or sleep in months. She looked so fragile and…sick.

He was so confused right now. "Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" Even though he didn't love her like he once did, he was still concerned about her well-being. He looked to the others for an answer since Bella hadn't answered him, but they all just averted their gaze.

"Rose, will you help me up?" Bella asked.

Rosalie made a face before helping Bella up, her blanket falling to her feet and showing him exactly what was wrong with her. She was pregnant. _Very_ pregnant. He stared at her swollen stomach in disbelief. She was bigger than Quinn was. There was no way that could be possible…

He couldn't take her eyes off her stomach, even as he felt the bile building in the back of his throat. He swallowed hard, his stomach feeling uneasy. She was looked like death because of this pregnancy. It was beyond that of morning sickness or other normal symptoms. Whatever was inside her was taking her life to feed its own. _It's a monster, he thought quietly, just like it's father._ He looked back at Edward, knowing he could read his thoughts and thought, _I always knew you would kill her_.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Jacob." Edward asked through gritted teeth, "Outside?"

Bella started to protest, "Edward-"

"I just want to talk to him." he reassured her, his features softening. Jacob reluctantly followed him out of the room and out of the house.

"That thing is killing her, isn't it?" he asked when they made it outside.

Edward solemnly nodded his head, "Yes."

"So why hasn't Carlisle done anything?" he all but yelled, "He's a doctor. Get it out of her."

"She won't let us." Edward said tiredly, "Believe me, I've tried talking to her. We all have, well except Rosalie, she's supportive of her going through this."

"You all are leeches, Bella's still a freakin' human! Tie her down, drug her or something and get the thing out. It shouldn't be that hard."

Edward shook his head, "Out of the question."

"Fine, let her die. Tell her I said goodbye. I don't intend on sticking around to see her just get worse." Jacob walked down the porch steps and headed towards the trees but Edward moved in front of him at leech speed, bringing him to a halt.

"Jacob, please. Maybe you could talk to her. Get her to see reason."

"What I have to say is probably what all of you have already told her. She won't listen to me, never has, never will. If her mind's made up, no one is going to change it." he walked around Edward but again the vampire stopped him. This was starting to annoy him.

"Fine, but please just go back in there and talk to her as a friend. She misses you, she's been worried sick ever since you left. Maybe having you back in her life will remind her of the life she could still have, the other options she still has."

"I imprinted while I was gone so you'll be pleased to hear that I don't love Bella anymore."

Edward nodded understandingly, "Yeah, I know. Congratulations on her pregnancy. Hope the baby is happy and healthy."

"Back to Bella," he growled, not wanting to talk about Quinn and their child with him, "How is she so pregnant? I mean-"

"The thing is growing swiftly. More rapidly than anything I've ever seen. We don't have much time."

Jacob snorted, "You mean _Bella_ doesn't have much time."

"Please, Jacob, just spend a few minutes with her. She'll enjoy your company, make her feel better. Please."

Jacob sighed heavily and kicked the ground, "Fine."

Edward nodded and the two of them headed back inside.

"Everyone, if you all could leave the room so Jacob and Bella can talk privately." Edward said when they returned to the group.

"Over my pile of ashes." Rosalie hissed at him, still standing in front of Bella protectively.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Blondie." Jacob snapped, "So just relax, would you?"

"Everyone," Edward motioning to the door, "Please."

The room was cleared within a heartbeat, leaving him with Bella. He crossed the room and sat down next to her on the couch. "Hey, Bells."

She smiled at him, "Hey, Jake. I'm so glad you're back."

"Wish I didn't have to come back to this." he replied, looking her up and down, "I'm not going to lie, Bells. You're hideous."

"I know," she sighed, "I'm scary looking."

"Thing-from-the-swamp-scary." he agreed.

She laughed, "It's good having you here. It feels nice to smile. I don't know how much more drama I can stand."

He rolled his eyes.

She sighed, "Okay, I bring it on myself. I know."

He shook his head, "Seriously Bells, what the hell are you thinking?"

"It'll work out," she reassured him, "I can do this."

"Bella that thing is killing you and you're an idiot if you think for a second you'll live long enough to give birth to it. You need to put a stop to this before it's too late."

"I'm not getting rid of my baby, Jake." she said with a shake of her head, her skinny hands going to her large stomach.

"That thing in there is not a baby." he spat. He thought about Quinn and how she had this everlasting glow to her since she became pregnant, the complete opposite to how Bella looked now. Quinn was carrying a baby, what Bella was carrying was not. That much was clear to him.

"Jacob, don't make me punch you again." Bella threatened.

He scoffed, "Like you could even lift your hand enough to do it." He pushed himself upright, "Seriously Bella, do you have a plan to live or do you just intend on letting that thing kill you?"

"Did you know Esme jumped off a cliff? When she was human I mean."

"So?"

"So she was close enough to death that they didn't even bother taking her to the ER. They took her right to the morgue. Her heart was still beating when Carlisle found her…"

It clicked for him. "So you're not planning on surviving this human." Of course she wasn't.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not stupid. It worked for Esme, and Emmett, Rosalie and even Edward. None of them were in such great shape. Carlisle only changed them because it was that or death. He doesn't end lives he _saves_ them."

He nodded understandingly, although the idea made him sick. Even though he didn't want her to become a vampire, he didn't want her to die either, and if she insisted on going through with this pregnancy, what could he do? He really didn't see any other option that would please everyone. They fell into silence for a long time after that, until Bella spoke up again. "So…how have you been, Jake? What have you been doing?"

"I imprinted." he looked back into her eyes and watched as her brown eyes lit up.

She reached over and touched his hand, "Jake, that's amazing! Who is she? Where is she? What's her name?"

He laughed a little, smiling at the fact that she actually looked the Bella he remembered, the healthy one. He sat back down. "Her name is Quinn Fabray, she's sixteen, she's from Ohio, and I brought her to La Push for the holidays to meet the pack."

"Jake, that's awesome! I wish I could meet her. Oh, Jake, I'm so happy for you!" He was surprised to see tears welled up in her eyes. Maybe she had pregnancy hormones too.

"Yeah and there's one more thing…she's pregnant."

Her jaw dropped a little, "You knocked her up?" Before he could even respond, she started smacking him on the arm repeatedly.

"Hey, take it easy." he quickly stopped her, afraid her hand might break off or something.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you keep it in your pants? Jeez, Jake, you knocked up a poor sixteen year-old girl?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I swear. Besides it's not like I knocked up any girl, Quinn's imprint, the girl I'm meant to be with, so it's okay."

She frowned at him, "It's never okay to knock up a sixteen year-old girl, imprint or not, Jacob. You should've been more responsible! Haven't you ever heard of condoms?"

"You really aren't the one to be preaching safe sex, Bells." he replied, again glancing down at her swollen stomach.

She scoffed, "At least I waited until after I got married. Like you're supposed to."

"Well at least my baby isn't killing it's mother from the inside out." he retorted, standing back up again.

"Where are you going?"

He shook his head, "I don't belong here. I've got a family to get back to."

She pursed her lips together, "Are you going to come back?"

"I'm not going to hang around and watch you die, Bella." he looked back at her, "Stressing about this is the last thing I need. I've got my own family to worry about and my own life to live."

She swallowed hard and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. You should go. Goodbye. Love you, Jake."

He grimaced and headed out the door, muttering a goodbye under his breath.

* * *

He headed outside without a second thought, not bothering to stop to say goodbye to the others. As soon as he made it to the trees, he shed his clothes again and tied them to his legs. He phased quickly and started running towards his house, forgetting all about visiting Sam. He needed to get back to Quinn. Seeing Bella like that only made him want to see Quinn more. He realized he needed to stay away from Bella for good.

She always brought pain and heart ache to him, using him as a replacement for Edward, breaking his heart over and over. He was so stupid to ever allow himself to fall in love with her. He was thankful that he had imprinted when he did otherwise who knew how this thing would play out if he hadn't. He probably would've stayed by her side and watched that thing kill her because his love for her was too damn strong. A snarl ripped through him and he pushed his legs even harder, eager to get away from the darkness and back to the light.

_Jacob! Jake! _

He growled at the voices that chorused in his head, but kept running back to Quinn and kept his thoughts focused solely on her.

_Come to my house now_, Sam ordered, using his Alpha voice.

Jacob swore and was forced to change his route, instead running to Sam's place. He didn't have to tell them that he was on his way, they could see the forest blurring past him as he sprinted to them. He figured Sam must've heard his thoughts from a few seconds ago and before he knew it, he was thinking about Bella and all that he saw, inadvertently showing the pack members _everything_.

Their shock translated into silence in his head, which seemed to be just as loud as if they were yelling at him. He was halfway home before they recovered from it all and started running to meet him.

Sam took the lead when they all regrouped and all of them kept running to meet at a more inconspicuous place. They finally stopped in a clearing about ten miles out of La Push, which was left by the loggers, completely out of he way. Jacob watched as Sam paced back and forth up above them, propped up on some logs, and tried not to let the chaos get to him. All of the pack paced back in forth in front of him, except for Seth, who stayed still beside him. Everyone was shouting at once, making it hard to concentrate on his own thoughts.

_This is insane! _

_No, it's disgusting. _

_That baby's putting everyone in danger…_

_The Cullens fear it too._

The pictures formed in everyone's minds were his own, the ones he had seen with his own eyes and Jacob really started to regret even leaving the house this morning. He shook his head and tried to focus on who was saying what.

_If they won't kill that thing, we'll have to. We can't let that thing live. _Leah stated.

_Protect the tribe. _Quil agreed.

_No time to waste, the leech said it himself that it's growing fast. _Jared thought.

_It'll mean a fight_, Embry cautioned, _A bad one._

_We're so ready. _Paul growled, his paws digging in the ground.

_We'll need surprise on our side. _Sam thought.

_If we catch them divided, we can take them down separately. It will increase our chances of victory. _Jared thought.

_Hold on a second guys_, Jacob thought loudly, silencing a few of them. _What the hell are we doing? Seriously, we're planning on attacking them now?_ He looked to Sam. _Just yesterday you said you don't see the Cullens as a threat, now you're planning an ambush, with the treaty still intact?_

_This is not something the treaty anticipated. _Sam said. _This is a danger to every human in the area. We don't know what kind of creature the Cullens have bred, but we know it is strong and fast-growing. And it will be too young to follow any treaty. Remember the newborn vampires we fought? Wild, violent, beyond the reach of reason or restraint. Imagine one like that, but protected by the Cullens._

_We don't know that thing is going to be like that. _Jacob interrupted.

_Exactly, _Sam agreed_, and we can't take chances with the unknown in this case. We can only allow the Cullens to exist while we're absolutely sure they can be trusted not to cause harm. This…thing cannot be trusted._

Jacob shook his head. _You all are making this into something bigger than it is. I say we wait until after it's born to decide on whether or not to attack._

_We can't do that, Jake. We can't wait. This has to happen now. Leah snapped._

_Fine, do what you want, just leave me out of it_. Jacob growled.

_Jake, man, we need you_. Embry spoke up.

_We need the whole pack for this. Jacob, you are our strongest fighter. You _will _fight with us. _Sam ordered._ I understand that you still care about Bella, so you will concentrate on their fighters- Emmett and Jasper Cullen. You don't have to be involved in the…other part. Quil and Embry will fight with you._

His knees trembled. He struggled to hold himself upright while the voice of the alpha lashed at his will.

_Paul, Jared and I will take on Edward and Rosalie, the ones protecting Bella. _Sam continued. _Carlisle and Alice will also be close, possibly Esme. Brady, Collin, Seth, and Leah will concentrate on them. Whoever has a clear line on the creature will take it. Destroying it is our first priority. _

Seth whimpered at the thought of attacking any of the Cullens and Sam snarled at him, causing him to bend his head down in submission.

_This was wrong, Sam and you know it! _Jacob snarled, stamping his paws down in protest.

_Pull it together Jacob_. Sam ordered, moving in front of him, his breath hitting his face. _The tribe comes first._

_My family comes first. _Jacob thought of Quinn and their unborn son. _I'm not taking any part of this. This. Is. Wrong. _

_Yes, you will. _His alpha voice blistering with authority. _You, Jacob are going to fight the Cullens with us. You, with Embry and Quil will take care of Emmett and Jasper. You are obligated to protect the tribe. That is why you exist. You _will_ perform this obligation._

His legs quivered under the weight of the Alpha command and he struggled to keep himself upright. _No. _he told him again, even though it pained him to do so. _No_. The pain started to disappear as he embraced his birthright. He had not been born to kneel to him.

Sam heard it right away, heard the choice that I'd made in the sound of the alpha voice in his thoughts.

Sam whirled around. _Jacob, what have you done?_

_I won't follow you Sam. Not for another second. _Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Sam stared at him, stunned. _You would choose your enemies over your family?_

_Family doesn't try to take another member's will away from them. I won't get involved in this, I made that decision when I left the Cullen house and I'm sticking with it now. _

_This isn't about them, this is about Bella, isn't it?_

Jacob rolled his eyes. _I imprinted, Sam. I am over Bella. Get that through your head. I am doing this _not_ because I love her, but because it's the right thing to do. That baby could end up being just as harmless as the rest of the Cullens and then this whole thing would've been for nothing. Some of the pack will have died for _nothing_._

_The Cullens need to be destroyed. They're vampires for Christ's sake! _Paul bellowed. _We've let them live for far too damn long already! _

Jacob shook his head and stared back at Sam. _I'm not going to let you decide for me anymore. I'm done. _

Sam clenched his jaw. _Jacob you can't turn your back on the tribe._

Jacob stared firmly into his furious eyes. _Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow Levi Uley's. _

_Is that it then, Jacob? _Sam's muzzle pulled back from his teeth. _Even if you can defeat me, the pack will never follow you._

Jacob snorted. _I'm not going to fight you, Sam and I'm not going to ask you to step down as Alpha. _

_If you order them to follow you-_

_I would never take anyone's will away from them. _Sam's tail whipped back and forth as he recoiled from the judgment in his words.

_There cannot be more than one Alpha, Jacob. The pack has chosen _me_. _

_I know that. I'm choosing to go my own way, I am my own pack. _Jacob stated.

_You plan on defending the Cullens against us? _Jared thought.

_Like I said before, I'm staying out of it. _Jacob replied before turning his back on them and racing away, ignoring the howls that echoed around him.

* * *

_Should've stayed in Lima. Should've stayed in Lima_, Jacob thought to himself over and over as he ran. He should just pack up and leave right now. Damn, he should've known better to come back. He never should've let Quinn talk him into coming back to this hell hole. He snarled and picked up his pace so that the earth thundered beneath his paws.

_Wait up, Jake! My legs aren't as long as yours. _

Jacob staggered at the sound of Seth in his head. _Seth! What the hell do you think you're doing? Go away! Get out of here!_

_I've got your back, Jacob. _Seth said enthusiastically. _You were right. And I'm not going to stand behind Sam when- hey wait a minute…._

_What? _Jacob snapped, slowly down just a little.

_It's super quiet. _Seth responded, moving beside Jacob,_ I can't hear any of pack. Can you?_

Jacob shook his head, just realizing the silence_, I can't hear them either. But I can still hear them howling. That means they haven't phased back._

_Since we broke away from the pack, I guess we lost the mental connection with the others. _Seth said.

_Thank God. _Jacob thought. Now he didn't have to deal with any more of their thoughts.

_I'm still here, you know. _Seth reminded him.

Jacob snorted. _Go home, Seth. Leave me alone. _He picked up his pace again, hoping to leave Seth behind.

_No way, Jake. Now where are we going, anyways? _Seth wondered.

We're_ not going anywhere. _He clarified. I_ am going to see Quinn. _He figured he should tell the Cullens about the pack's plans, but he couldn't focus on that now. He needed to see Quinn first.

_Should I go warn the Cullens for you? _Seth asked.

_Do whatever you want Seth. _Jacob said tiredly, phasing back into his human form when he saw the lights of his house up ahead. He headed towards his house without a second thought and sighed in relief when he didn't see Seth following him. His body relaxed when he heard his door open and Quinn appeared before him. He jogged towards her and pulled her into his arms the second she was within reach.

"Well, hello to you too." she giggled against his chest, "Did you miss me that much?"

She pulled away from him and stared up at him, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the expression on his face, "What happened? Is everything okay?"

Jacob shook his head and rested his forehead against her shoulder, "Everything's so fucked up."

She frowned, "What is it?"

He straightened back up and sighed, "Where do I even start? Well, first off I saw Bella and she's not a vampire."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, well that's good, isn't it?"

"She's pregnant. She's pregnant with Edward's demon spawn and the thing is killing her from the inside."

Quinn's eyes widened, "But I thought you said vampires couldn't-"

"They can't…well at least not with each other, but I guess a vampire can knock up a human." he said with a grimace, "And the worst part is she's planning on giving birth to that thing, says Carlisle can turn her before it's too late. She's so delusional."

She pursed her lips together, "What happened after that?"

He sighed heavily, "I stupidly phased after I left and the pack heard my every thought and saw everything I did. They're planning to attack the Cullens and get rid of the thing."

"They can't do that!" she exclaimed in horror, "It's just a baby!"

"What Bella is carrying is _not _a baby, Quinn." he said with the shake of his head, "Babies do not kill their mothers like that."

"So what happened next?" she inquired.

"I broke away from the pack. Sam tried to force me to help destroy the Cullens and I wouldn't give in. Seth left too. He just left to go warn the Cullens."

"Well what are you going to do?"

He shook his head, "I'm staying out of it. I don't want to get involved in this. I'm out of the pack so now I focus on you and the baby."

She shook her head, "But Bella's your best friend. She needs your support in this. You can't just stand idly by and let the pack destroy her family!"

"This is not my fight." he growled, "I don't want any part of it. I'm done fighting. This is why I left in the first place, to get away from all this drama!"

She stared at him in disbelief, "Backing the Cullens up is the right thing to do, Jacob. You know that as well as I do!"

"I'm done with this conversation, Quinn." he said firmly, his gaze dark, "My mind's made up." He turned and headed towards the house. "Fine then, I guess I'm done here."

Jacob stopped and sharply turned back around, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She stormed up to him, "It means that I will be on the first flight back to Cincinnati as soon as I get my things packed."

His jaw tightened, "Quinn don't be this way."

"I refuse to back you up on this choice of yours, Jacob." she said, shaking her head, "It's not right. You need to help them."

"I'm not going to help those leeches, Quinn and I sure as hell am not going to fight the pack over the life of Bella's demon child. If you want to leave, fine by me, let's go, I'll be more than happy to return to Lima."

"I am not going anywhere with you until you realize what an idiot you're being and do the right thing."

"Staying out of it _is_ the right thing, Quinn. And why the hell is it so important to you that I protect _vampires_?" he demanded, "I thought you hated them."

She folded her arms across her chest. "I never said I hated them, Jacob. Those were your words, not mine. I just want you to do what is right and help them because they didn't do anything wrong and are being attacked for _no_ justifiable reason. I myself would help protect them, but I don't really think a pregnant human girl could do much damage to a pack of werewolves."

"Fine." he threw his hands up in frustration, "I'll help those goddamn Cullens. Are you happy now?"

"Yes. Now go." she turned him around and pushed him towards the trees, "You can't waste anymore time."

"Fine." he grumbled.

"Wait!" she grabbed his hand, pulling him back to her.

"Realized I shouldn't get involved?" he said hopefully.

She rolled her eyes at him, "No." She pushed herself onto her toes and gently kissed his lips. He sighed heavily against her and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her there so he could kiss her longer.

She slowly pulled away from him. "I don't know how long I'll be." he murmured, his lips still lingering near hers. She nodded understandingly and kissed him again, "That's okay. I'll be right here waiting."

"And don't worry." he said firmly. "It's not good for you or the baby."

She chuckled, "Yes sir."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent one last time before making his way back to the forest.

He quickly phased and bolted toward the Cullen's house. He knew deep down Quinn was right but that didn't mean he liked it. He had hoped to have finally cut his ties with Bella once and for all after leaving the Cullen house, but now he was just getting sucked back in again. He was about halfway there when he came across Seth.

_Jake! _Seth exclaimed happily. _You're here!_

Jacob rolled his eyes and slowed down. He showed Seth the reason why he was. Seth chuckled as he watched Jacob's memory of Quinn yelling at him just a few minutes ago.

_I knew I liked that girl for a reason! Quinn knows what she's talking about!_

_Shut it, Seth. Fill me in on what happened. Did you tell them?_

Seth nodded and his mind ran over his talk with Edward as he informed him on all that happened with the pack. _I told them we'd howl if we something was wrong. I've been running the perimeter ever since and haven't caught wind of any of the pack._

_Well, I don't think Sam will attack tonight. Now that we've left, he probably figured we'd tell the Cullens. He won't launch a suicide mission now that he's lost the element of surprise. _

Seth nodded his head in agreement, _Now what?_

_We'll keep patrolling the area just in case. _Jacob said firmly, continuing to run again.

_Got it, boss. _Seth started to run beside him.

_Don't call me that. _Jacob snapped. _I'm not your boss._

_Sorry, boss. _Seth apologized.

_Cut it out Seth. _Jacob warned, picking up his pace, _You patrol east, I'll patrol west. Got it?_

Seth nodded. _Yes, sir!_

Jacob rolled his eyes and ran faster, wanting to get as far away from Seth as possible.

_Hey, I'm not that bad. _Seth thought.

_No, but you sure are annoying! _Jacob thought back, hoping he would take offense and go back home.

_Yeah, well insult me all you want, Jake. I'm not going back. Ever. _Seth stated.

Jacob just shook his head and tried to focus on other things. Primarily Quinn. His thoughts drifted over to Christmas and he realized that he still had no idea what he was going to get her.

_Why not get her a partridge in a pear tree? _Seth suggested.

Jacob scowled. _Could you try not listening to my thoughts? And why the hell would anyone want a partridge in a pear tree for Christmas?_

_I don't know, but it seems like a good idea. I mean, if you like pears and birds. I do…._

Jacob snorted. _Shut up, Seth._

_Why not get her some stuff for the baby? Like a crib or a bouncer or something. _Seth thought.

_Well, I plan to get her some baby stuff but I also want to get her something that's just for her. I don't want her to think that I only care about the baby._

_By the way do you know what you're going to name it? I meant to ask yesterday._

Jacob shook his head. _No, we haven't really talked about it. Although I suggested the name Indiana Jones, but she flat out rejected it._

Seth chuckled. _But that's such a cool name! You know what you should name it? SETH! _

_Hell. No. I am not naming my son after you._

_But why not? _Seth whined. _It would be so awesome! Please?_

_No._

Seth snorted. _I bet I could convince Quinn to name the baby Seth._

_If you do I'll rip your tail off. _Jacob threatened_. _

_Okay, how about Seth as it's middle name? _He thought after a few minutes.

_No, Seth. _

Seth huffed in frustration. _You're seriously no fun. At. All. I bet you Embry would name his kid after me._

Jacob barked a laugh. _You're delusional, kid. Leah wouldn't name her son after you and you're her own brother!_

_She would to!_

_God this was going to be one long night. _Jacob thought to himself.

_Well if you would just name your kid Seth…_

* * *

The next morning…

Jacob was resting beneath one of the trees in the woods, the sound of the leaves rustling against the wind lulling him closer to a deeper state of sleep. He had just traded off with Seth when dawn came so his mind was still up and focused, despite his body's need for sleep. It didn't help that he didn't have Quinn next to him, like he was so used to, which made it even harder to knock out. And then he suddenly heard Seth's piercing howl breaking the early morning peace, startling a few of the birds in the trees. He quickly stood up and raced to Seth, who wasn't that far away.

_Morning, boys. _Jacob picked up his pace upon hearing another voice that was definitely not Seth's.

_Oh man, Go away, Leah! _Seth groaned.

Leah rolled her eyes. _Stop whining Seth. You're such a baby._

Jacob growled at her when he reached them and she automatically skipped back a step. _What do you think you're doing Leah?_

_Joining your crappy renegade pack obviously. The vampires' guard dogs. _She barked out a low, sarcastic laugh.

_No you're not. Now turn around before I rip out one of your hamstrings._

_Like you could catch me. _She grinned and coiled her body for launch_, Wanna race, O fearless leader?_

Jacob rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. _Why the hell are you here?_

_You think I'm going to sit home while my little brother volunteers as a vampire chew toy?_

_Seth doesn't want or need your protection. _Jacob said. _In fact _no one _wants you here._

She shrugged that off. _No one ever does. I'm kind of over it. I'm staying with Seth._

_You don't even like vampires! _Seth interjected, still whimpering slightly.

Leah scoffed. _Neither does Jacob! He's only here because his imprint threatened to leave him. Anyways I'll just keep my distance and run patrols out here._

Jacob's eyes narrowed._ How do we know you won't go running back to Sam's pack and spill your guts?_

Leah snorted. _Like I'd ever do that. I'm happier than a freakin kid in a candy store to be free of him. Granted I'm not so keen about this arrangement here, but hey don't worry, I won't betray my pack._

Jacob growled in frustration, feeling his irritation grow. _This isn't your pack! Hell, this isn't even a pack! This is just me going off on my own! What is it with you Clearwaters? Why can't you leave me alone?_

Seth whined at that comment. _Hey, I've been helpful, haven't I Jake?_

_Yeah,_ Jacob admitted._ But if you and Leah are a packaged deal, I'm sorry but you have to go._

Seth growled at his sister. _Ugh, Leah! You ruin everything!_

_Yeah, I know. What else is new?_

Jacob shook his head and started walking away from the two of them. He grimaced when they started to follow them. _Can't you two get it through your heads that I don't want to lead a pack?_

_You can yell at us all you want Jake, we're not going anywhere. So just deal with it. Besides, I can be helpful too. _Leah showed him what had happened to the pack after he and Seth left. Sam rethinking his plan, deciding to talk to the Elders in the morning. Leah deciding to leave the pack after she got home, her leaving a note for her mother…

_You told Mom? _Seth growled.

Leah ignored him. _So what do we do now? _

_Just keep an eye out. _Jacob replied, in no mood to fight them anymore. _That's all we can do really. You two keep patrolling. I'm going to go talk to the Cullen's, tell them that it was just Leah and then go see Quinn._ He turned around and left before either one of them could say anything more.

Jacob ran for a few minutes before breaking through the trees that surrounded the Cullen's house. He expected Edward to be out on the porch waiting but he instead saw Carlisle. Since he wasn't the mind reader, Jacob disappeared back into the forest and phased, returning when he had his clothes on.

"Is everything alright, Jacob?" Carlisle asked as he made his way up the porch.

Jacob nodded, frowning a little as he took in the doctor's exhausted features, "Yeah, I just came by to say that it was Leah Seth was howling over. She left the pack too. So sorry about the false alarm." He turned on his heel to leave, but he stopped, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He looked back at Carlisle, "How is she?"

"Worse." he said quietly, his eyes grave. Jacob nodded understandingly. He wanted to know exactly what that thing was doing to Bella but he figured he would be better off not knowing the specifics. Carlisle stepped down so that the two of them were standing on the same step. "I wanted to thank you for what you're doing, Jacob. Edward told us what you did, from Seth."

"Yeah, well I didn't do it for you. I did it because I have my own family to look after and because I didn't want to get sucked into your problems _again_. If you should be thanking anyone, it's my imprint. If it hadn't of been for her, I definitely wouldn't be here." Jacob looked around at the trees surrounding their home and sighed heavily.

"Well, then, maybe one day you can bring her here and we can thank her personally."

"Yeah, don't count on that happening anytime soon." he muttered. "I'll be heading back home now. Leah and Seth will be out here if you need anything."

Carlisle nodded, "Give Seth and Leah my regards, all of our regards."

Jacob headed back to the forest and nodded, "Will do, Doc."

He phased once again and headed back home to Quinn. Leah and Seth were still phased and he could hear them bickering with each other, like always. Leah was grumbling about how she was hungry but didn't want to eat in her wolf form. She absolutely hated doing that. He made a mental note to bring back some sandwiches when he returned.

* * *

Quinn tapped her fingers against the kitchen counter anxiously as she stared out the window above the sink. Jacob had been gone longer that she had anticipated. Maybe he had been right. Maybe he should've stayed out of the whole ordeal. What if something happened? What if a fight broke out? What if he was hurt at this very moment…or worse? Her heart clenched painfully at the thought. _You are the stupidest girl alive, Fabray, she thought to herself. You shouldn't have said a damn thing and let Jacob do what he wanted._ But it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? The pack didn't have any right to attack the Cullens or Bella. She groaned and buried her hands in her face, wishing she could go back in time. _If anything happened to Jacob, it would be all her fault…_

She shook her head and turned around before heading out of the house, towards the woods. She knew Jacob told her not to leave the house, but she was going crazy in there just waiting. She paced back and forth in the forest, but stayed close enough to where she could still see Jacob's house. The fresh air was nice and crisp, the pine scent reminding her of Jacob. "Quinn!"

She spun around and saw Jacob stalking towards her, wearing just his pants. "What the hell are you doing out here? I thought I told you-"

"I know, I know. Stay in the house, but I couldn't. I was freaking out and it was starting to get all claustrophobic in there and I just….you were gone for so long and I wasn't sure if you were alright or hurt…I should've never said anything." her voice cracked and tears flooded her eyes. Stupid hormones again.

"Lamb, it's okay," he pulled her into his arms, his anger disappearing as quickly as it had came, "I'm fine. Nothing happened. Seth and I just did patrols all night. Sorry I was gone so long." he kissed her temple, "But I'm here now, at least for a little while."

"Don't apologize." she buried her face into his chest and sniffled, "I never should've made you get involved."

He rested his chin against the top of her head, "Lamb, it's fine, don't worry. Remember stress isn't good for you or the baby. C'mon let's get you back inside."

"No." she shook her head, "I've been cooped up for far too long. I like it out here."

"It's too cold." he protested.

"Is not." she retorted, looking back up at him, "It's nice out here. C'mon let's go for a walk."

She stepped out of his arms and he immediately grabbed her hand, "That's not a good idea. The pack's probably out there."

She frowned, "So?"

"So, a pregnant human girl shouldn't be walking in the forest alone with a pack of werewolves lurking around."

"I will not be alone. I'll have my wolf beside me." she wrapped her arm around his, "Now, please, can we just go for a little walk?"

He sighed heavily, "Fine. But just a little one."

She nodded in agreement, "A baby walk. Now c'mon, let's walk and talk. Tell me everything that happened while you were gone."

"I already did. Seth and I did patrols all night. Sam didn't try anything. This morning Leah broke away from the pack." he grimaced, "So now she's out patrolling with Seth. They've done nothing but drive me insane."

Quinn chuckled, "You're over exaggerating."

He snorted, "I wish I was, believe me. Anyways before I came here I stopped by the Cullen's house…"

She leaned against his arm, "How's Bella?"

He shook his head, "I didn't see her but Carlisle said she's worse."

She looked back at him, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well if she would just get rid of the thing, she wouldn't have this problem." he muttered.

She turned and punched his arm, "That _thing_ is Bella's baby and so help me God if you call her baby a thing one more time, I will seriously kick your ass, Jacob Black."

He looked at her, taken aback, "Jeez, I'm sorry, but it's hard to call it a baby when that thing is literally sucking the life out of her."

"It's still a baby, Jacob." she said crossly.

"Fine, it's a baby." he rolled his eyes, "Can we talk about something else, please? How about our baby?" his gaze drifted down to her stomach, "How are you two doing?"

"We're doing just fine." She smiled when Jacob rested his hand against her stomach and started rubbing it in soothing circles.

"You know, Seth wants us to name the baby after him."

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Jacob nodded, laughing softly, "First or middle name will suffice."

She just stared at him. "Uh…"

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, don't worry, I told him that there's no way in hell that's happening."

She looked at him disapprovingly, "Well, I hope you said it in a nicer way."

He rocked back and forth on his heels, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…"

She swatted his arm, "Jacob, don't be mean to Seth or to Leah for that matter!"

"I can't guarantee anything. Which reminds me, we should get back to the house. I wanted to make some sandwiches for them when I headed back."

"Aw…someone's getting paternal." she teased.

Jacob scoffed, "Hardly. I just don't want them still bickering when I get back."

Quinn smiled knowingly and headed back to his house, "Mmm-hmm, whatever you say, Jacob."

Jacob followed her, "Don't start with me, lamb."

She chuckled, "I said nothing. So know that you, Seth, and Leah are in your own pack, does that make you the Alpha?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and nodded, "Unfortunately."

"I don't get why you don't like it. Being Alpha seems like a cool job." It kind of reminded her of being head Cheerio, where everyone did as you asked without question…well except for Santana, she never listened to a damn word she had said when she was on the Cheerios.

Jacob shook his head, "It's not as great as it seems, trust me."

"Since I'm your imprint, do I get a title too? Like Mrs. Alpha?"

Jacob laughed out loud and looked back at her, "_Mrs. Alpha?"_

She rolled her eyes, "Well, sorry if I'm not up to the werewolf terminology. Please enlighten me on the correct term, _Alpha_."

"One: don't call me Alpha, and two: I don't think you get a specific title, other than the Alpha's imprint."

She pondered that for a moment before nodding her head in approval, "I can deal with that, although I don't know if it'll fit on my license plates when I get my own car."

He chuckled, "You can always get a bumper sticker."

"Or a tattoo! I could get _Alpha's imprint _tattooed on my hip or something. Of course that would be after I have the baby and was able to fit in my pre-pregnancy clothes again. Tattoos while you're fat are no bueno." she said, shaking her head in disgust.

"You are not getting a tattoo." Jacob said firmly.

She looked up at him and frowned, "Why not? You have one."

He led her up to the front porch, "I had to. You don't. Besides, I don't want you marking up your body with the words _Alpha's imprint. _It would be weird and completely unnecessary."

"I know that," she rolled her eyes, walking past him and into the house, "I was just joking jeez, like I would actually get a tattoo of that on my body. It was just a thought. Besides, I hate needles anyways."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and followed her, "Is it weird that I'm a little offended right now?"

Quinn laughed and led him into the kitchen, "C'mon, you can help me make the sandwiches for your little pack."

* * *

**AN: Sorry I cut it off there, I'm trying very hard to keep these things from getting so freakin long, I failed on the last chapter, I know. I don't know why these chapters come out so freakin' long! I mean it's pretty ridiculous and probably very annoying to you all, so again I apologize. **

** Oh and yeah Quinn** **will meet Bella and the Cullens…like in the next chapter. So review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Big big thanks to those who reviewed! So, I start a summer course for school this week so hopefully it doesn't take up all of my time and keep me from updating regularly. Anyways, if I start lagging in updates, you'll know why, but I'm pretty sure it won't be that bad. There's BD dialogue in here, not mine. So please, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

As soon as they finished making about a half dozen sandwiches for Leah and Seth, Jacob decided to put his alone time with Quinn to good use. He currently had her pinned against the kitchen counter and was showering her face in hot kisses, while one hand stroked her growing stomach. She shivered in pleasure when his lips met hers again and he kissed her roughly. His hand left her stomach and moved to the back of her neck so he could deepen the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and jumped a little when his hands went to the back of her thighs and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter with incredible ease. She let out a sharp gasp as his lips left hers and proceeded to nip and suck on every inch of her neck. "Jacob…"

"Hmm…"

"We really should stop." she whispered breathlessly, sighing in pleasure as his lips traveled down to her collarbone. Her fingers threaded themselves in his short hair and yanked his head back, taking him by surprise. He growled in protest and leaned down to kiss her again but she turned her cheek. "Seriously, Jacob. You need to get back to Seth and Leah."

He shook his head and slipped his hands under her dress, fingering the band of her leggings. She quickly pushed his hands away, "We are not doing that _here_. Your father's in the next room for crying out loud!"

"If you'd just keep your voice down, he won't hear us." he whispered, leaning down and kissing her again.

She pried her lips from his and shook her head firmly, "No."

He sighed heavily and rested his hands on her hips, "Fine, but I'm not leaving just yet."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him, "That's fine with me."

His lips quirked up in a smile as he rested his forehead against hers, his wolf content with having her in his arms. He knew he should head back to Leah and Seth but he couldn't bring himself to let her go. He glanced down at her and occasionally kissed her lips. "I love you so much, you know that?"

She smiled brightly and kissed his chin, "I know and I love you too."

"You're my everything." he whispered, leaning down and nuzzling her nose, making her giggle.

He was so distracted in her that he didn't even hear Seth making his way across the front yard and into the house.

"Hey, Jake-Woah, sorry! Should I come back?"

Jacob's jaw tightened and he reluctantly looked away from Quinn to find Seth standing in the doorway, looking a little embarrassed.

"Hi, Seth." Quinn said breathlessly as she fixed her hair and adjusted her clothes to make her seem more presentable.

"What are you doing here, Seth?" Jacob ground out through clenched teeth, clearly displeased that he was interrupted.

Quinn frowned at Jacob's attitude and slid off the kitchen counter, "What he means to say is there anything wrong, Seth?"

Seth shook his head, "No, I just came by hoping to grab some food. Leah and I are starving out there. Sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay, Seth." Quinn reassured, briefly nudging Jacob to lighten up and relax, "We just finished making some sandwiches for you guys."

Seth's eyes lit up at the sight of food, "Sweet! Thanks!" As soon as Quinn handed him one, he eagerly ripped through the Ziploc bag it was in and all but scarfed the turkey sandwich down. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" he exclaimed in between bites.

Quinn chuckled and walked over to the refrigerator, "Would you like a soda or something?"

Seth nodded, his cheeks full of sandwich, "Yes, please."

"Have you learned anything new?" Jacob folded his arms across his chest and looked at Seth expectantly.

Seth swallowed and shook his head, "Haven't heard or seen the pack yet. But I was talking to Edward…about Bella's condition. She's getting worse by the hour." he thanked Quinn for the soda and finished it in one gulp.

"What's wrong now?" she asked, taking back the empty can and throwing it in the recycling.

"The fetus is too strong for Bella's body and her body is rejecting every form of nutrition. It's starving them both. No one can figure out what the baby wants." Seth replied, already digging into a second sandwich.

"Have they tried feeding Bella blood?" Quinn asked.

Seth and Jacob both looked at her like she had just lost her mind. She crossed her arms and frowned, "What? Don't look at me like that. The baby is half _vampire_. Vampires need blood to survive, hello!"

"You're a genius Quinn!" Seth said brightly.

She chuckled, "Well, I don't know about that. I'm just stating the obvious."

Seth picked up the rest of the sandwiches and nudged Jacob's arm, "C'mon, we should go tell Edward…and give these sandwiches to Leah. If she doesn't get food soon, she'll probably eat me."

"Hey, I should be the one to tell them!" Quinn interjected.

Jacob snorted, "Yeah, good one, Quinn. C'mon Seth, let's head out-"

"Hey, I'm serious!" she moved in front of them, blocking the doorway, "Besides I want to meet them. I hate being out of the loop and I'm the only one who hasn't had the chance to-"

Jacob shook his head, "No way in hell."

She stared at him, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes narrowed, "Do _not_ take that tone with me, Jacob Black."

Seth snickered and Jacob threw him a warning look before looking back at Quinn. "Lamb, I'm not letting you get within fifty feet of them. You are human and they are vampires. They could hurt you."

Seth rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Jake, you know the Cullen's are harmless. They won't hurt her."

Jacob looked back at him and frowned. "They might. Their control isn't all that great, remember? I told you about Jasper attacking Bella. It was the whole reason they left."

"That was a long time ago." Seth countered.

"Please, Jacob?" Quinn stepped in front of him and gave him an irresistible pout.

Jacob quickly looked away, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her, "No. I'm not taking you to a house full of vampires. Besides, it's going to start snowing soon. I don't want you going outside."

"Jacob, if you don't take me to meet the Cullen's, I'll never have sex with you again." she threatened.

Jacob scoffed, "Fine, I can live without sex."

Seth laughed at that remark, "Yeah, okay, Jake."

Jacob glared at him, "Go wait outside, Seth." Seth sighed heavily and reluctantly left the kitchen, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath.

"I heard that, Seth." Jacob yelled after him.

Quinn moved back in front of him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She craned her neck up so that she could look into his eyes, "Jacob, come on, please?"

"No." he said firmly.

She rested her chin against his chest. "But I'll be perfectly safe with you. It's not like I'm asking you to leave me there completely unprotected."

"Quinn, I said no."

She huffed in frustration and dropped her arms, "I was serious about the no sex thing, you know."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Honey, even if you went through with it, you'd end up caving within a week, maybe shorter."

She pushed at his chest roughly, "I would not!"

"You would to. With your pregnancy hormones flaring up every ten minutes, " he shook his head and laughed, "I'm surprised that you're not begging me to take you now."

"You are such an arrogant asshole!" she sharply turned on her heel, her hair smacking his chest, and stormed out of the room.

He growled in frustration and quickly ran after her, "Quinn!"

* * *

Quinn quickly said goodbye to Billy, who had been watching television at the time, and grabbed her jacket before heading outside, calling out Seth's name. As she walked down the porch steps, she saw a tall, gangly and sandy-colored wolf trotting up to her, with the bags of sandwiches hanging from his mouth. She took a moment to admire how beautiful he was before walking up to him, not in the least afraid, "You're taking me over to the Cullen's, got it?"

"The hell you are, Seth!" Jacob roared, coming up behind Quinn. Seth whimpered and took a few steps backward.

Jacob stood in between Quinn and Seth and turned back to her, "Quinn, please get back inside the house."

She sharply turned her head away from him, "I'm not speaking to you."

Jacob let out a frustrated sigh and moved in front of her, "Quinn, I'm sorry, I never should have said what I did. It was wrong of me and I regret it completely. I should've known better than to say something like that to you."

Her gaze found his, "Yeah, you should have."

He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, "Do you forgive me?"

She nodded, "But only if you take me to see Bella and the Cullen's."

He threw his head back and groaned, "Please, Quinn-"

"It's what I want Jacob." she said quietly as she took his hand in hers, "And if I felt that I would be in any danger going over there, I wouldn't be asking it. I'll be fine." she placed his hand over her stomach, "_We'll_ be fine."

He shut his eyes and reveled in the feeling of his son's heart beating against his hand. He let out a defeated sigh and looked back into her eyes, "Okay."

Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her features, "Really?"

He hesitantly nodded, "But if anything happens, you're out of there, understand?"

Quinn shook her head vigorously, "Of course."

He gazed down at her, "Do you think you can handle walking over there?"

She nodded and pulled her beanie out of her pocket before putting it on, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"If you get tired, just tell me, okay? Then I'll just carry you." He stepped away from her and began shedding his clothing. Seth let out a noise of distaste and quickly turned around so he didn't have to watch. Quinn laughed at that and by the time she looked back at Jacob, he was his gigantic russet wolf self. She knew she should feel a little uneasy since the last time she had seen him like this was the night of her accident, but she didn't.

Her breath caught in her throat when he approached her and he must've heard it, because he suddenly stopped. "No, it's okay." she reassured, taking those last few steps before she was right in front of him. "I was just admiring how beautiful you are. I'm not afraid of you."

He looked at her a little unsurely, his eyes a little sad, presumably because he was flashing back to _that _night too. "Don't think about that." she said quietly, as she lifted her hand up and touched the side of his face. He lowered his face and gently rubbed her cheek with his head, softly purring in content. They stayed like that for a few seconds more before Jacob straightened up and nodded his head towards the forest. She nodded understandingly and kept one hand threaded in his fur for balance as they walked together.

Seth trotted up beside Jacob, gulping loudly. Jacob, _did you really…_ Jacob's head was filled with the memory of attacking Quinn and realized he had inadvertently shared it with Seth just a few moments ago when he flashed back to it.

Jacob let out a low snarl as he read Seth's thoughts and looked over at him warningly. _Don't bring it up, Seth._

Seth's ears flattened against his head and he bowed his head down a little. _Okay, Jake. Sorry, won't think about it again._

Jacob turned his attention back onto Quinn and sighed in content as she stroked his fur.

_Look who turned into a puppy all of a sudden. _

He growled at the sound of Leah in his head and Quinn looked back at him curiously. He shook his head, wanting her to understand it wasn't her. _Fuck off, Leah. _He thought.

_You should've heard him a few minutes ago, Leah. He was practically purring. _Seth teased.

Leah snorted. _So much for being the big, bad, Alpha, Jake._

_Shut it, the both of you. _Jacob ordered.

_So why the hell is your imprint with you guys, anyways? _Leah wondered. Seth quickly answered her by showing her what had happened.

_You're insane, Jacob! _Leah exclaimed.

Seth scowled. _He is not, Leah!_

_They'll pounce on her the second she walks through the door! Seriously you can't be that stupid! _Leah thought_._

_They won't pounce on her, Leah. _Seth thought. _Quinn will be fine._

_Besides, she'll have me with her. _Jacob spoke up. _She's not going in there alone._

_Your imprint is fuckin' crazy, Jake_. Leah thought. _Just like Bella. What is with the girls you like wanting to hang around leeches?_

Jacob growled. _I'd advise you to stop talking now before I rip your throat out, Leah._

Leah rolled her eyes. _Yeah, yeah, whatever, Jake. Go back to your puppyness with Quinn. Why don't you roll onto your back and have her give you a belly rub?_

Jacob smirked. _Seth, you're free to eat those sandwiches you have with you. _

_All right!_

_Oh, come on, Jake. I take it back, I'm sorry. Seth, don't you dare eat my food! _Leah yelled.

Seth sighed, knowing how hungry his sister was. _Fine. I won't_.

_You know, it wouldn't hurt if you guys traveled a little faster. I haven't eaten _all_ day, remember?_

Jacob rolled his eyes. _Seth, go on ahead and give your sister her damn food._

_Got it. _Seth launched himself ahead, disappearing within seconds.

"Where did Seth go?" came Quinn's voice.

Jacob turned his head to answer her but then he remembered that he couldn't very well do that in this form. "Oh right, sorry, forgot you can't speak to me right now." She softly laughed and it made Jacob's heart skip a beat.

Leah snorted. _Oh please…_

Jacob swore. _Leah, I can still order Seth to eat your food, so if you don't shut up…_

_Yeah, I know. Sorry, it's hard keeping my thoughts to myself. _

_We all know that. _Seth interjected. _Okay, Leah, here's your food!_

Leah sighed in relief upon seeing Seth. _Thank God. Jake, is it okay to phase back while I eat?_

Jacob nodded. _Please do._ _And please, take your time eating. Take all the time in the world._

* * *

"Wow…this is their house?" Quinn arched her eyebrow in surprise as they finally stopped in front of the Cullen's house.

Jacob nodded his head, since that was all he could do.

"Not at all how I pictured it." she mused, dropping her hand from his fur, "I expected like a castle, all dark and dreary with a moat."

Jacob barked back a laugh and stepped away from her enough to phase. "Yeah, definitely doesn't look like a vamp lair." he commented as he slipped his clothes back on. As soon as he finished, he took her hand in his and led her up the stairs to the front door. Once again the door opened before Jacob even lifted his fist to knock. It was Edward.

Jacob stepped forward a little, to create a barrier in between him and Quinn as a precaution.

"Edward, this is my imprint, Quinn. She...uh…well she wanted to meet Bella."

Quinn smiled politely at him from behind Jacob, "Hi, Edward. It's nice to meet you."

Jacob felt his body tense up as she shook hands with Edward, his wolf definitely not liking that she was touching a vampire. He frowned when he looked back and saw how Edward was staring at Quinn. _Hey, you've got a wife, remember? He thought._

Edward looked back at him and shook his head, "It's not that, Jacob. I was just reading her thoughts…about the fetus."

Jacob relaxed a little, "Oh."

Edward nodded and stepped aside, "Please come in."

Quinn stepped inside first and Jacob followed closely behind her. As he passed Edward, Jacob thought, _Keep your family in line, if she gets hurt, I won't hesitate in killing you all._

Just then Carlisle entered the room, along with his wife Esme. "Why hello, Jacob. Another visit so soon? Is something wrong?" He noticed Quinn and smiled softly, "I take it this is your imprint?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, Carlisle, this is Quinn Fabray, Quinn, this is Carlisle Cullen."

Quinn stepped forward and shook the doctor's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen."

"Likewise, and please, call me Carlisle. This is my wife Esme." he gestured to Esme, who was standing next to him.

"It's so nice to know you." Esme smiled sweetly as she shook Quinn's hand.

"You guys have a lovely home." Quinn commented, taking in the room that they were in.

"All Esme." Carlisle said, his arm wrapping around his wife's waist.

"Quinn thought of something interesting, Carlisle." Edward began, "About what the fetus could want."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"We've been trying to get Bella what needs and her body is accepting it about as well as one of ours would." Edward continued, "It seems we need to address the needs of the…fetus first. Maybe if we can satisfy it, we'll be able to help her more effectively."

Carlisle's brow furrowed, "I'm afraid I'm not following you, Edward."

"The baby might be thirsty." Quinn answered, "You know…for blood."

"Of course." Carlisle muttered, "But then, what would be the best way to administer…"

Quinn blinked and suddenly another Cullen was in the room, this one blonde and drop dead gorgeous. "Carlisle, we don't have time to be creative." Apparently she had been eavesdropping. The blonde Cullen noticed her and Jacob standing there and her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Jacob cleared his throat, "Rosalie, this is my imprint Quinn, Quinn that's Rosalie."

Quinn smiled at the girl, "Hi, it's nice-"

"I'd say we should start with the traditional way. Just have her drink some of it." Rosalie continued, her attention back on Carlisle.

Jacob let out a low growl at the disrespect she had given his imprint. "It's okay, Jacob." Quinn said under her breath, taking his hand in hers and caressing the back of it soothingly.

"We'll have to ask Bella about this, see what she thinks." Carlisle replied. Edward and Rosalie nodded in agreement before descending upstairs at a human pace.

Carlisle beckoned for Quinn and Jacob to follow them, "Come, Quinn, you can meet Bella."

Carlisle led them into the same room he had led Jacob in when he first saw Bella. Jacob and Quinn were the last to enter and upon seeing them, Bella smiled. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Bells." Jacob greeted, trying not to dwell on the fact at how much worse she looked.

"Is this Quinn?" Bella wondered as she looked Quinn up and down.

Jacob smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Quinn meet Bella. Bella meet Quinn."

Quinn stepped forward to properly greet her but Rosalie suddenly appeared in front of her, glaring at her like she planned to rip her spine out at any given moment. "Rosalie! It's fine!" Bella said rather impatiently from behind her. Rosalie stiffened and reluctantly stepped aside. Quinn looked back at Bella and she mouthed the words _I'm sorry _to her.

_It's okay_, she mouthed back with a small smile, shaking Bella's cold, brittle hand.

"Please sit down." Bella said, patting the seat on the couch next to her. Quinn thanked her and took the seat. As she looked Bella up and down, she couldn't help but think, _Thank god I didn't let a vampire get me pregnant._

"Quinn had an idea that might help you." Jacob stated as he moved across the room to be closer to her.

Carlisle stepped forward, looking to Bella, "It won't be pleasant for you, but-"

"But it will help the baby," Rosalie interrupted eagerly, "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

"Not pleasant?" Bella whispered, "Gosh, that'll be such a change."

Edward walked over to her and knelt down beside her, taking her hand, "Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something repulsive."

Bella swallowed hard, "How bad?"

"Well, how bad to consider drinking blood is?" Quinn asked, smiling a little.

Bella blinked, understanding what she meant, "Oh…well, that makes sense. The baby is half vampire."

Quinn nodded, "That's what I said."

Bella looked to the others and nodded, "I can do that. Practice for the future, right?" She smiled a little but no one returned it.

"We've got some O negative laid aside for you. But don't worry, it's going to be just fine." Rosalie told her, "I think this is exactly what the baby needs. The both of you will feel so much better." Quinn watched as she and Carlisle left the room, within the blink of an eye.

If she hadn't known any better, she would've thought Rosalie had some kind of ulterior motive or something.

"Wait, why can't Bella drink animal blood?" Jacob questioned, "I mean, you all drink it."

"The fetus will be craving human blood, not animal." Edward replied with the shake of his head.

"I didn't think I'd see you again, Jake." Bella said softly, directing his gaze off of Edward.

"Yeah, well, thank this one." he said, nodding his head towards Quinn.

Bella smiled at her, "Well, thank you."

Quinn shrugged, "No problem. I just threatened to leave him if he didn't help you out."

"Edward told me what you did, what Seth did too." Bella looked back at Jacob.

"And Leah." Jacob muttered.

Bella arched her eyebrow, "Really? But why? She doesn't…like us."

"She just wants to keep an eye on Seth." he replied wearily, "And drive me insane."

Suddenly Carlisle and Rosalie were back in he room, with Carlisle carrying a white plastic cup in his hand, complete with a lid and a bendy straw. Quinn looked over at Jacob, who was wrinkling his nose in disgust as Carlisle handed Bella the cup. Her own stomach lurched a little as Bella eyed the cup questionably, sniffing the cup a little.

"Plug your nose." Rosalie suggested.

"Bella, we can find an easier way." Edward stated.

"No, it's okay. It…well it smells good." she admitted softly. She took in a deep breath before shoving the straw between her lips. Quinn made a face as she watched the red substance rise up through the straw.

"Mmm…"

Quinn looked back at Bella's face and watched in surprise as she drank the blood as if it were a slushie or something. It wasn't long before the straw pulled at empty air, indicating that there was nothing left. Quinn could already see the difference the blood was making. Bella's face now had a little more color and her breathing seemed easier.

"Would you like some more?" Rosalie pressed, taking the empty cup from her.

Quinn could see the blush appearing on Bella's cheeks as she timidly nodded her head. When Carlisle left to get more, Bella looked back at Jacob and smiled sympathetically, "Jake, you look awful."

Quinn followed her gaze and saw that while Bella had gained some of her color, Jacob had lost some of his. "Jacob, are you okay?" she reached over and squeezed his knee, "Maybe you should go outside and get some fresh air."

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine. That was just…really disgusting."

"Sorry," Bella apologized, "I shouldn't have done it in front of you guys."

"It's fine." Quinn reassured.

Carlisle quickly reappeared and handed Bella the cup. She took it absentmindedly and began drinking. She ended up finishing it as quickly as she had finished the first.

"How do you feel now?" Carlisle inquired, taking the cup back again.

"Not sick. Sort of hungry…only I'm not sure if I'm hungry or thirsty, you know?"

"We'll try both." Carlisle replied, "More blood but also some food. Does anything sound particularly good to you, Bella?"

"Eggs." she said immediately, exchanging a smile with Edward. She then looked to Quinn, "Do you have any pregnancy cravings?"

"Bacon." Quinn replied with a soft chuckle.

Bella laughed. "With me it's eggs, for you it's bacon. We make a great pair."

Quinn nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

Just then two howls echoed outside and Jacob immediately leapt out of his seat. "Shit." he snarled. He looked back at Quinn unsurely, not wanting to leave her alone, but needing to address Seth and Leah's howls too.

"Go ahead, Jake. I promise I won't drink her blood." Bella said, holding up her right hand promisingly.

"It's not you I'm worried about." he said quickly to her before leaning down and pecking Quinn's lips, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Quinn patted his cheek and nodded, "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

Jacob nodded and all but bolted out of the room.

Bella looked back at Edward, who was sitting on the armrest next to her, "Edward, do you mind going to help Carlisle with the eggs? I kind of want to talk to Quinn alone."

He seemed a little hesitant to do so but reluctantly complied, "Alright, love."

He headed towards the door, briefly stopping to beckon Rosalie to leave the room with him.

"Someone needs to stay with her." Rosalie replied rather crossly to him.

_What am I chopped liver? Quinn thought to herself. _

Edward briefly looked over at her, definitely hearing that comment, before turning his attention back to Rosalie. "Rosalie, please…"

"I think I'll be fine for a few minutes alone, Rosalie." Bella interjected, "If I need anything, I'll just call."

"Besides, it's not like you won't be eavesdropping anyways." Quinn muttered under her breath. Rosalie turned her head at that remark, even though Bella hadn't even heard it, and then threw her the glare to end all glares before storming out of the room.

Edward sighed heavily before following after her.

Bella slowed turned to face Quinn and looked at her apologetically, "Sorry about her."

Quinn shook her head and propped her arm against the back of the couch, "No problem, but is she always like that?"

"Well, since the pregnancy…yeah."

"Can I be frank for a second?" Quinn asked.

Bella nodded, her hands moving to her swollen stomach, "Yeah, go ahead."

Quinn tucked her feet underneath her, "I think she wants to steal your baby."

Bella sighed, "She just wants a baby of her own. She's always wanted a child, even before she became a vampire. She's very…maternal."

Quinn snorted, "Yeah, she's a regular June Cleaver."

"I know she doesn't seem like it, but she really is." Bella insisted.

"She seems a little psycho to me." Quinn whispered, causing Bella to chuckle.

"Hey, can I ask you a question? Well, actually I want to run something by you." Bella fiddled with her shirt anxiously.

"Whatever it is go ahead, but if you've decided that you want Jacob, I'm sorry, but I will fight you for him." Quinn joked.

Bella shook her head, blushing furiously, "No, nothing like that. I've been going over baby names lately and well, I wanted his name to have meaning behind it and-"

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "You know it's a boy?"

"No, not really." her hand caressed her stomach in small circles, "I just…I have this strong feeling that he is a he."

"Okay, so what do you plan on naming the little guy?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking EJ. The E standing for Edward and the-"

"J standing for Jacob?" Quinn finished.

Bella cringed a little at Quinn's facial expression, "I know…it's too weird right? I just, Edward obviously because it's a beautiful name and after the love of my life, and well I wanted to name him Jacob too because he was there for me when I really needed someone. And although I don't love him in _that _way, I still care about him deeply. He's a very important person in my life. He's my best friend and I just thought…"

"Bella, take it easy." Quinn clasped her hands over hers and fought the urge to laugh, "It's okay if you want to name him after Jacob. I'm fine with it."

Bella exhaled, "Really? It won't bother you?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, Bella, I'm fine with it. It doesn't bother me at all." Okay, maybe it bothered her a little, but maybe it was just because she didn't care for the name EJ for a baby boy. "But what if the baby ends up being a girl?"

"Well…if it's a girl, I was thinking Renesmee."

"I beg your pardon?" _Renes-what? What the hell kind of name is that? _

"Renesmee." Bella said again, slower this time. "It's a combination of mine and Edward's mother's names. Renee and Esme. Renesmee."

Quinn just stared at her. "Oh."

"Is it too weird?"

Quinn bit back her tongue and shook her head, "No, more like _unique_."

"And for her middle name I was thinking Carlie. A combination of our father's names. Charlie and Carlisle. Carlie."

"Carlie is a cute name." she said with a slight nod, "Maybe that should be her first name, if she ends up being a girl."

Bella shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know…what about you? What names do you have in mind for your…"

"Son." she clarified, "And I really don't know. It's kind of hard to choose. I feel like I won't know for sure until I meet him." Bella nodded understandingly.

"So Renesmee or EJ." Quinn said again, mulling them over. The names were weird for sure but then again Bella's baby wasn't exactly ordinary. "And Edward likes these names?"

"Well, I haven't really discussed them with him." Bella said quietly, "I mean, if he could get rid of it, he would. He doesn't exactly…" she drifted off sadly, "Well, he sees it as a fetus and nothing else."

"Well, I'm here for you. Don't you worry." Quinn smiled at her reassuringly, gently squeezing her hand, "Team Bella all the way."

Bella laughed and placed her hand over hers, "Thanks. It really means a lot, Quinn." she sighed, "I'm so glad Jacob has you. You're exactly what he needed."

"He's exactly what I needed too." Quinn replied, taking her hand back and shifting in her spot. She glanced out the window briefly and did a double take before standing up and walking over to the window, "Oh my god, it's snowing!"

Bella turned around and smiled, "Thankfully I can't go outside."

Quinn looked back at her and frowned, "You hate snow?"

"It hates me." She then added, "I'm not exactly the most coordinated person."

Quinn walked back over to her, "Well at least once you become a vampire that will change."

Bella nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Hopefully. But if I'm the world's first uncoordinated vampire, I think I will die of humiliation."

Quinn sat back down and tucked one leg underneath her. It was kind of hard finding comfortable sitting positions when pregnant. "Can I ask you another question? It's a little personal."

Bella readjusted the blanket across her lap and nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."

She pursed her lips before asking, "What's it like being with a vampire?"

Bella's eyebrows furrowed, "With as in…oh." realization hit her, "You mean, sex."

Quinn nodded, "But you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just kinda curious." From what Jacob told her, vampires had skin like granite and that just got her wondering if Edward's you-know-what was like granite too. Quinn winced at the thought. Ouch…that had to of hurt.

Bella blushed a little, "Oh…well, it's…um…amazing."

"So it didn't hurt? I mean, isn't their skin like granite?"

"It hurt a little, but the first time usually does, right? As for the granite thing, it wasn't painful to you know, actually do it." Quinn chuckled as Bella began to blush even more.

She shook her head and looked back at Quinn, "What about you? How's being with a werewolf like?"

"Spectacular." Quinn replied, laughing a little, "Although he has the tendency to break the furniture."

"Edward does too!" Bella exclaimed. They both broke out into a fit of giggles.

Quinn smirked, "What a pair of animals we're with."

Bella chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"So has the baby started to kick yet?" Quinn wondered as she took in Bella's large belly.

Bella shook her head and stared down at her stomach, "Nope. Not yet. Part of me wishes he would, though. Just so I know he's okay in there."

"You mind if I…?"

Bella looked back at her and smiled, "Go ahead."

Quinn gently rested her hand over Bella' stomach. She could practically feel the baby's heart beating against her palm. "He's got a strong heartbeat. It feels like he's-" Just then she felt the baby kick. Like _really_ hard. So hard that she was pretty sure she heard something crack. Bella cursed out loud and Quinn immediately took her hand away. "He must really like you." Bella said with a pained chuckle, swearing again under her breath. The Cullen's must've been listening from downstairs because Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie, all came into the room in an instant.

"Bella, are you alright, love?" Edward asked worriedly, quickly moving to her side.

Bella waved him off, "Yeah, I'm fine. He just kicked. All good."

"Bella. I heard something crack." Carlisle said anxiously, "I need to take a look."

She hissed in pain. "Okay, pretty sure it was a rib. Ow. Yeah. Right here." she pointed to her left side, careful not to touch.

"I need to take an X-ray. There might be splinters. We don't want it to puncture anything."

_Did he have an X-ray machine in the house or something? Quinn wondered to herself as Edward carried Bella out of the room. _Unsure of what to do, she got up and followed them out of the room and on the way noticed a girl she had never seen before with her hands pressed to her temples. Quinn looked at the small vampire and frowned, "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded, one hand still rubbing her temple, "Headache."

Quinn looked at her oddly, "Vampires get headaches?"

The girl cracked a smile, "Not the normal ones." she then held out her hand, "I'm Alice by the way."

"Quinn." she shook Alice's cold hand, "Quinn Fabray. I'm Jacob's-"

Alice nodded. "I know. I heard you guys earlier…well that and I caught your scent, so I…"

Quinn looked at her, bewildered. "You smell like wet dog. Like Jacob." Alice explained with a small laugh.

"Oh. Well, um…sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. Did she really smell like wet dog to all the vampires?

"It's okay. Would you like to sit back down?" Alice gestured back to the couch Quinn had just been sitting on.

She nodded and followed the pixie vampire back to the couch. "If you don't mind my asking," Quinn put a hand to her stomach as she eased herself back down, "Why aren't you with the others? I mean, I don't mind waiting here, if you-"

Alice pushed her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, "Like I said before…headache."

Quinn's brows furrowed. "Bella gives you a headache?"

"Not Bella really." she amended, "The…fetus."

"I'm not sure if Jacob told you, but I can see into the future. Although I can only see the outcome of someone's decision once it is made, so the future is always changing."

"So how is Bella giving you a headache?"

"Well I can't see _it_. Anything about it. Just like Jacob and the other werewolves. I can't see their futures or yours, since your future is tied with Jacob's. Anyways, Bella gets in the way." she continued, "She's all wrapped around it, so she's…blurry. Like bad reception on a TV- like trying to focus your eyes on those fuzzy people jerking around on the screen. The fetus is too much a part of her future. It's killing my head to watch her."

"That must suck." Quinn muttered, thinking of how crazy that would drive her.

"I'm very glad you're here though." Alice said appreciatively, "Since I can't see your future, everything goes away. It numbs the headache."

Quinn smiled, "Well, glad I can help you out."

"So where are you from?" Alice asked curiously, "Around here?"

Quinn laughed and shook her head, "No. Ohio. Lima, Ohio to be exact."

"Really?" Alice stared at her in surprise, "How did you get here? Did you meet Jacob here? Did he find you over there? Sorry about all the questions." she quickly apologized, "Just curious."

"It's alright. I met Jacob back in Ohio. He ran away from home and ended up over there. We met at some party and he imprinted on me. Then we…" she blushed a little and gestured to her growing stomach, "created this little guy. I kind of rejected Jacob at first, then some drama that I don't want to really get into happened…uh, then we got together and we decided to come here for the holidays."

"That's right." Alice said with a longing sigh, resting her head against the couch, "It's nearly Christmas. With everything that's been happening, I completely forgot. I used to love Christmas."

Quinn nodded in agreement, relaxing her back, "Who doesn't? It's too bad though, I kind of feel like Christmas won't really be Christmas this year. With all this pack drama with Jacob and protecting you all…I haven't even had a chance to go Christmas shopping-"

Alice's head perked up and her gold eyes practically sparkled, "Did you just say shopping?"

Quinn nodded, looking at the pixie vampire warily, "Yeah…"

"Quinn Fabray, you just said the magic word." Alice hopped off the couch and moved in front of her, holding out her hand, "C'mon let's go!"

Quinn looked at her, "Go where?"

"Shopping, duh!" Alice exclaimed, taking her hand and yanking her onto her feet in one fluid motion. "I haven't been to the mall in ages and I'll give me an excuse to get out of the house."

Quinn looked at her hesitantly and Alice's smile faded. "What?"

"It's just…I'm pretty sure Jacob will flip his lid if he finds out I left to go shopping with a vampire."

"He's bound to flip his lid anyways once he realizes you like hanging around vampires. C'mon, we'll take my Porsche."

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "You have a Porsche?"

"It's nothing compared to Bella's _Ferrari_. Oops-" her hand went to her mouth, "You did not just hear that. It's supposed to be a surprise."

Quinn chuckled, "Okay. Completely erased from my mind." _Maybe she should've gotten involved with a vampire, she thought to herself, A Ferrari would be a pretty cool thing to have…_

She shook her head of the thought when she heard someone else enter the room. She looked up and saw that it was Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose, Quinn and I are going to go shopping for a little while." Alice said as Rosalie walked past them to retrieve Bella's blanket.

Rosalie looked back at her, her eyebrow arched and gave them a look that all but said, _Really? Shopping at a time like this?_ "You really think that's a good idea, Alice? It's snowing outside and in her condition…" She briefly glanced at Quinn's stomach before looking back at Alice.

"She'll be fine with me." Alice said confidently, wrapping her arm around Quinn's shoulders protectively.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and snatched up Bella's blanket, "Just be careful. The dog would rip you to pieces if you let anything happen to them."

Alice took Quinn's hand and they both followed Rosalie out of the room. "Well, if Jacob comes back for we do, please tell him that Quinn is perfectly safe and went with me to do some Christmas shopping."

Rosalie just scoffed and disappeared into another room down the hall, presumably where the others were.

Alice sighed heavily, shaking her head at her sister before looking back at Quinn. "Don't mind Rosalie. C'mon, let's get going." Alice then proceeded to lead her down to the garage where several expensive looking vehicles were parked.

As they walked past each one, Alice pointed them out to her. "The black _Mercedes_ is Carlisle's, the silver _Volvo_ is Edward's, the other silver one is also Edward's, the red _BMW_ is Rosalie's, the _Jeep Wrangler_ is Emmett's, the _Ducati_ is my Jasper's, and this one is mine." she stopped in front of a bright yellow Porsche and smiled proudly. Quinn noticed another car next to hers, which was covered, and assumed that it was Bella's Ferrari, the one she had mentioned earlier.

"I take it you guys are loaded." Quinn commented as she carefully opened up the passenger side door.

"Well, when you've been around as long as we have, money tends to pile up." Alice replied before sliding into the driver's seat.

"This car smells brand new." Quinn slid her seatbelt across her body and pushed it into the compartment with a 'click'. "Did you just get it?"

"No, nearly swiped it a year ago." Alice looked over her shoulder and pulled out of the garage with ease.

Quinn looked back at her and chuckled, "You make it sound like you stole it or something."

When Alice didn't reply, Quinn stared at her incredulously. "You mean I'm sitting in a _stolen_ vehicle?"

Alice frowned. "Well when you say it like that, you make it sound bad."

Quinn just shook her head and shifted so that she was facing front, "You Cullen's are something else."

Alice smirked, "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Three hours later…

Quinn practically collapsed on the closest bench to her and dropped the numerous shopping bags she had acquired by her feet. "Time out, Alice."

Alice sighed and reluctantly stopped. She turned her body towards her and set her bags down. "You know for a pregnant girl you did awfully well with me. Bella wishes she could last this long."

Quinn lifted her legs up onto the bench so that she took up the entire space, "Well, let's just say I've had some practice with enthusiastic shoppers." If Alice were to ever meet Kurt, oh the damage they would do.

Alice pulled out her shopping list from her Prada handbag and checked off a few names with a purple pen. "That just leaves Jasper, Emmett, and Edward to get presents for." she put her list back and shook her head, "The boys are always the hardest to shop for."

"You know you really didn't need to buy me all that you did, Alice." Quinn looked back at her dozens bags that were filled to the brim with things for both her and the baby, as well as some clothes for Jacob. She had a strong feeling that he wasn't going to like her coming home with a bunch of stuff given to her by a vampire.

"It was nothing." Alice reassured her.

Quinn pursed her lips together before shaking her head, "It's too much, Alice. I'm pretty sure you spent a thousand dollars at least…" As nice as it was, she felt a little weird letting Alice buy her so many lovely things since they weren't even related. Doing this for Bella she understood but they had just met and already Alice was spending hundreds of dollars on her.

Alice rested her hands on her hips, "If I had it my way, you would've gotten twice as much stuff."

Quinn noticed a lemonade stand across the way and suddenly got a strong craving for one. "I'm going to got get a lemonade." she stated picking up her purse before standing up, only to have Alice lightly push her back down. "Allow me. You rest."

Quinn sighed and before she could even hand Alice some money, the pixie vampire skipped away from her, while humming merrily.

Quinn relaxed again and looked back and forth, wondering which store she would find the most success in getting Jacob a Christmas gift. She wanted to get him something nice, and definitely with her own money, but she had no idea what he would want. He wasn't the kind of guy who liked material things, unless it was cars, but she didn't have the kind of money to get him a new car. She thought about getting him a nice watch and having it engraved with something special but with Jacob constantly phasing all the time, she knew it was just bound to get ruined.

Then there was the dilemma with the pack. Did she get them gifts too? Leah and Seth for sure. Billy too, but what about the others? Yeah, things were tense now, but what if things got settled before Christmas? If she didn't get them all something, she'd feel really guilty about it.

She knew she also had to get Bella something, assuming she made it to Christmas. Quinn quickly cringed at the thought and made a mental note to include Bella in her daily prayers. She couldn't forget Alice, especially since she had bought her practically half of the mall and since she had been so nice to her. But if she got something for Alice, then she had to get something for the other Cullen's, she couldn't be rude…It was a good thing she still had her saved up babysitting money from the past four years.

"Here you go."

The sound of Alice's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and Quinn graciously took the large strawberry lemonade she had in her hands. "Thank you, Alice. Here." She pulled the five dollar bill out of her purse and tried to hand it to Alice but she wouldn't accept it. "It was on me."

Quinn frowned, "But everything's been on you." She gestured to the many bags at her feet.

"So?" Alice bent down and picked up all her bags, and a few of Quinn's, "It's Christmas time, the season of _giving_."

Quinn reluctantly stood up and slipped her bags onto her arms, "Whatever you say, Alice." she took a long sip of her lemonade and sighed, "Where to next?"

* * *

Quinn felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness as Alice weaved through Forks' snow covered roads on their way back to the Cullen house. Alice had decided it was time to head back when Quinn fell asleep in one of the chairs as Alice tried on shoes at Macy's shoe department. "We're nearly there." Alice said to her after noticing how close she was to falling asleep. Quinn nodded and turned her head before yawning tiredly.

"I think Jacob will love what you got him." Alice stated, looking over at her and smiling.

Quinn rubbed her eye with her hand, "I hope so. I was at such a loss on what to get him."

"He'll love anything you get him because it will come from you and he loves you." Alice reassured her, before focusing her attention back onto the road. She had just pulled up to the house when she noticed Jacob standing in front of the garage door, looking very _very_ unhappy.

"Prepare for the worst, Alice." Quinn murmured apologetically as she unlatched her seatbelt and quickly slid out of the car to greet Jacob.

When she got close enough to him, he practically pulled her into his arms, a low growl emitting from his throat. "I'm fine, Jacob." she said, answering the question she knew he was going to ask.

He stepped back so he could look into her eyes, "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I nearly lost my mind when I couldn't hear you. And when they told me you left with…" his gaze darted over to Alice, "Tinkerbell over here, I nearly phased in the living room."

Quinn looked up at him worriedly, "How's Bella?"

"Carlisle did his thing so she's okay. She's asleep now." he replied, still shaking his head, "What the hell were you thinking going off with her like that? Without telling me?"

"Sorry, Jacob, but you were a little preoccupied with the pack." she said, her hands rubbing his back soothingly, "Which, by the way, what happened with Leah and Seth? Why were they howling? Is everything alright?"

He nodded, "Sam sent Jared and a few of the guys over to talk and try to get us to come back to them. We basically said screw you. But don't worry, no attack on the horizon."

"Well that's good." Alice chimed in, proceeding to take out the shopping bags out of the car.

Jacob glared at her, "Kidnap my imprint again and I swear to God I will make you my own personal chew toy."

Quinn smacked his chest, "One: Do not talk to Alice like that and two: she did not kidnap me."

"Yeah, I wouldn't kidnap Quinn and make her do something she hated. We had fun, right?"

Quinn nodded and brushed the falling snowflakes off her nose, "Yeah a ton of fun. And for your information, Jacob Black," she looked back up at him, "If it hadn't of been for Alice, I wouldn't have been able to get your Christmas gift."

Jacob arched his eyebrow, "You got me a gift?"

She nodded, "Yes, but you will not be getting it until you apologize to Alice."

He wrinkled up his nose in distaste, "But Quinn-"

"Don't you 'Quinn' me, apologize otherwise you will be getting squat for Christmas." She pointed to Alice and Jacob grumbled something under his breath that remotely sounded like "I'm sorry."

"I didn't quite catch that, Jacob." Alice smirked, closing her car door with her foot.

"I said I'm sorry." he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I accept your apology. Quinn, is it okay if I take these inside?" she lifted up the numerous shopping bags, half of which were Quinn's.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind, Alice. Thanks." Quinn looked back at Jacob, "You still mad at me?"

Jacob sighed heavily and kicked some snow around with his foot, "Of course not. You know I can't stay mad at you for long."

Quinn chuckled and kissed his cheek, "I know. Just making sure."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it just cuts off there, I never know when to stop these things. Anyways, review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Woah, I feel like I haven't updated in years and it's only been like, less than a week. lol. Big thanks to those who reviewed! Keep it coming please! So, again there's BD dialogue in here, not mine, and there's even a bit of a Gilmore Girls dialogue in here. (Which is also not mine) So, Read. Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

"So what exactly did you and the pixie buy?" Jacob wondered as he and Quinn walked back into the Cullen house.

"She practically bought the entire mall. And I'm not kidding about that." she replied, taking off her coat and hanging it up on the coat rack, "As for me, well I just bought a bunch of Christmas presents for everyone."

"What'd you get me?" he asked curiously.

She looked back at him and smirked, "You will find out on Christmas, just like everyone else."

Jacob scowled and followed her into the next room, "You're no fun, lamb."

"Alice, you're being ridiculous!"

"I am not!"

Jacob and Quinn both raised their eyebrows at the sight of Alice and Rosalie having a very heated discussion, with Edward trying to play peacekeeper. "Rosalie-"

Jacob frowned at the spectacle and glanced over at Bella, who was quietly sipping her cup of blood, watching the three vampires intently, "What's going on?"

Bella was about to tell him but Rosalie's voice drowned out hers before she could even speak.

"Now really isn't the time to be celebrating _Christmas_, Alice." she said scathingly. "We've got more important things to focus on. If you haven't noticed." she gestured to Bella's large stomach.

"I have noticed, Rosalie." Alice said calmly, trying to keep her composure, "I am merely saying that we shouldn't let that get in the way of the holidays. This is Bella's first Christmas with us and we should at least hang some decorations around the house. Ebenezer Scrooge has more holiday spirit that we do and-"

"We need to keep our focus and attention _solely_ on Bella and the baby! We don't have time to be singing carols and decorating a stupid tree!" Rosalie snapped.

"It would do us all some good and definitely help with the lingering stress that has permanently surrounded this house if we at least tried!"

"Alice, Rosalie's right." Edward said quietly, "It's only a matter of time before Bella…" he swallowed hard, "…_gives birth _and with the pack and everything else, now _really_ isn't the time." Rosalie smiled smugly, "See, even Edward agrees with me." Alice just scowled.

"Well, I agree with Alice." Bella spoke up, causing everyone to look her, "This is going to be my last human Christmas. Besides what harm could it do if we hung up some stockings and played a little Christmas music? Definitely would make things around here feel more normal...more happier." Rosalie rolled her eyes and snorted, which Edward glared at her for.

"Happier is exactly what this family needs to be." Alice agreed, "And what says happiness better than Christmas?"

"Food." Jacob thought aloud, his stomach rumbling with hunger.

"Esme's downstairs fixing dinner for us, Jacob. Well, for those of us that eat." Bella chuckled, "She should be done soon."

Jacob shook his head, "Thanks, but no thanks, Bells." As hungry as he was, he didn't intend on eating food made by a vampire any time soon. "I need to take Quinn home anyways."

Quinn looked back at him and frowned, "But I don't want to go home yet."

He sighed, "Lamb, I need to take you home before the weather gets worse."

"Really isn't wise making a pregnant girl walk home in that weather, Jacob." Alice said, shaking her head, "Quinn should stay here for the night."

Jacob snorted, shaking his head at the pixie, "Yeah, I don't think so."

Bella frowned, "Well at least stay for dinner. You wouldn't want to hurt Esme's feelings, now would you, Jake?" Jacob pictured Esme and her dimpled smile and knew he wouldn't be able to say no to a dinner she had prepared for them.

* * *

"How are you liking the food, Jacob?" Esme asked as she set down another basket of freshly baked breadsticks in front of him and Quinn.

Jacob forced a smile and nodded, "It's really good, Esme." Truthfully the vampire stench was starting to affect his taste buds, leaving the food with an unpleasant taste to it. It was a shame too since he loved Chicken Alfredo.

Quinn nodded in agreement, winding some more pasta around her fork, "For someone who doesn't eat, Esme, you sure know how to make food that tastes amazing."

Esme chuckled, "Well I watch a lot of the Food Network. It's a guilty pleasure of mine."

Jacob was about to take another bite, (because Esme's gaze was on him again), but then Seth came walking into the kitchen, beaming as he always did. "What's up guys? Man, it sure smells good in here."

"Well, please sit down Seth and let me fix you a plate." Esme smiled, turning around and quickly scooping some pasta onto a plate.

"Thanks, Mrs. C." He slid into a seat next to Jacob and reached across the counter, snatching a breadstick and hungrily shoving it in his mouth. "Mmm…" Jacob looked at him oddly, wondering how he could eat (and enjoy it) with the stench surrounding all the food.

"How's Leah doing on patrol?" Quinn asked Seth before finishing up the last of her pasta.

"Alright, I guess." he shrugged, his grin broadening as Esme handed him a fully loaded plate, "You just made my week, Mrs. C."

Jacob stood up and picked up his plate and glass, "I better go see if Leah's alright and needs me to take over for her."

"Here, let me, Jacob." Esme said, taking his dirty dishes from him and setting them aside, "But don't leave yet Jacob, let me fix Leah a plate."

"Really, Esme, it's okay, she doesn't…" He knew Leah would rather eat road kill than food made by a vampire but before he could put it nicely for Esme, she had already handed him a covered plate. He sighed heavily and mumbled, "Thanks, Esme." He turned to Quinn and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back soon."

Once he was in the forest, he set down the plate of Esme's food, which smelled a little more appetizing away from the stench, and phased. _Leah, meet me by the Cullen house. _

Jacob watched as she made her way towards him through her thoughts. _What do you want? _She seemed rather annoyed, but then again she always did.

She scoffed. _Do not! Now what's up? Did Bella give birth to the demon spawn already? _

Jacob growled. _No, she didn't. I'm here because I've got food for you. Get your furry ass over here and eat it before it gets cold_. He thought of the food Esme made and showed it to her.

Leah slowed down and continued in a slow jog until she reached him, where she then stopped completely. _I am not eating that leech laced crap._ _You can have it. _

_Then what are you going to eat? Another elk? You know those things don't ever fill you up. I can hear how hungry you are. _

_Shut up, Jake. I'm fine. _She snapped.

_Whatever, Leah. Go ahead and starve. Do you need me to take over patrol for you? _He thought impatiently.

_No. I'm fine. Go ahead and return to your girl and your new leech buddies. _She snorted and bolted away, leaving him in her wake. He stood there for a moment, debating on whether or not to go after her. He shook his head decidedly and turned back around to head back towards the Cullen house.

* * *

Once he had his clothes back on, Jacob headed inside and walked into the living room where he knew Quinn was at. He was surprised to find her curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully as Alice watched the _Food Network _on t.v_. _beside her. _Alice must've really worn her out with the shopping, he thought_. _She had been fine ten minutes ago. _Bella was on the other side of her, her head propped up by her hand as she too slept. And of course Rosalie was close by, sitting on the floor, resting her head against Alice's legs. "Hello, Jacob." Alice greeted softly, her gaze still on the television. Rosalie snapped out of her daze and wrinkled up her nose in disgust as his scent filled her nose. She glared and him and swiftly got to her feet before leaving the room, muttering something along the lines of "Stupid mutt."

He just ignored her and looked back at Alice. "Hey, pixie." he said quietly, moving towards Quinn, "We're gonna head out now."

Alice turned her attention away from the television screen, "You can't be serious, Jacob. It's too cold outside and-"

"Relax, Edward's letting me borrow his car so I can drop Quinn off at home." He leaned over Quinn and gently scooped her up bridal style, careful not to wake her.

Alice folded her arms across her chest. "You know, it would be easier if you just kept her here. And _safer_."

Jacob looked back at her and arched his eyebrow, "How do you figure?"

"Well you're always out around here patrolling and La Push is so far away-"

"La Push isn't that far." he interrupted.

"Anyways, I just think it would be easier if Quinn just stayed here while this whole thing with the pack is going on. You wouldn't have to travel as far to see her and if Leah and Seth needed you for something, or if we needed you, you'd be right here already."

_She does have a point, he thought to himself. _But he really didn't want Quinn hanging around vampires anymore than she already was. "She doesn't have any of her clothes here." he argued.

Alice scoffed and pointed to the many shopping bags beside the couch, "Yeah, not much she doesn't." Jacob looked back down at his sleeping Quinn and bit his lip indecisively.

"Come on, Jacob." Alice pushed herself off the couch, "It'll be easier on you and you know we won't hurt her. Follow me, she can sleep in mine and Jasper's room."

Jacob reluctantly followed her upstairs, "I thought you guys didn't have beds."

"We don't need them but some of us like to have them anyways." she explained as she led him down the hallway to the third door on the left. Upon stepping into the room, Jacob was automatically hit was another wave of vampire stench, making his nose burn. "Sorry about the smell." Alice apologized after catching a glimpse of his expression.

He forced a smile and gently laid Quinn down on the bed, "It's fine."

He breathed in her scent, sighing in relief that even though she had been with a vampire for the past few hours, her own scent was predominately what he smelt. Thank God. He didn't want his imprint reeking of leech stench. He kissed her on the forehead before straightening up and heading towards the door. He figured he'd take over Leah's patrol anyways, since he knew she was bound to get tired sooner or later. "I'll be out on patrol if anyone needs anything."

As he headed back downstairs, he realized that he should probably call up his dad and let him know that Quinn was going to stay at the Cullen's until the whole ordeal with the pack was settled. "Here, Jacob."

Jacob turned his head and saw Edward in front of him, holding out his phone. "Uh…thanks." He reluctantly took the thing and quickly dialed his father's number before pressing it up to his ear, Edward's stench already overwhelming him. His father picked up almost immediately. _"Jacob?"_

"Hey, dad."

He could hear his dad sigh in relief on the other line. _"Jake, I was seriously getting worried about you and Quinn. Are you two alright? Why didn't you come home?"_

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, dad. We're fine. Quinn spent the night at the Cullen's while I did patrol. I figured she would-"

"_You what?"_

He sighed heavily. "Something wrong, dad?"

"_Did you just say that you let your _human_ imprint stay in the house of _vampire_s? Okay, who are you and what have you done with my son?"_

"Dad, it's me. And I just figured it would be easier if she stayed with them while I did patrol around the area, that way I'd be closer to her."

"_Jacob, the Cullen's are _vampires_. Quinn's _human_. What if something were to happen while you were out? She's safer here in La Push." _

"Look, dad, I trust the Cullen's." _Man, there was a sentence he never thought he'd ever say. _"They won't hurt her, dad. They really like her and Bella does too."

"_Jacob, you need to come home and stop all this nonsense. The pack is where you belong, not with those Cullen's. It's Christmas for Christ's sake, you need to be with your family."_

"I've got my family with me." He thought back to Quinn sleeping peacefully upstairs.

"_I mean all of your family. You should be spending the holidays here in La Push, like you planned. Not over there with those damn-"_

"Dad, chill out. The Cullen's aren't half bad." _There was another sentence he never thought he'd say in his life._ "Aside from the stench, they're good people and _harmless_. You know it, I know it, and Sam definitely knows it, but he's too busy being an ass-."

"_Jacob-"_

"Look, dad, I gotta go." he interrupted, "I've love to stay and argue with you some more but I've got patrol to do. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He snapped Edward's phone shut and Edward reappeared by his side again, after leaving to give him some privacy. Jacob didn't see the point, considering he knew he would be listening in on the conversation anyways, or reading his mind. "Here." He gruffly handed the phone back to him, "Thanks."

Edward pocketed the phone and smiled at Jacob. He arched his eyebrow at this. "What are you smiling about?" Jacob snapped.

Edward just shook his head, still smiling, "Nothing."

Jacob watched him walk off and snorted. His stupid smile was more than enough to make him regret all those things he had said about the Cullen's. He sharply turned around and left the house before phasing. As soon as he did, he could hear Seth and Leah's thoughts.

_Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the bat mobile lost it's wheel and the joker…_

_Seth, would you shut up? _Leah snapped. _Sing that damn song one more time and I swear I'll_ _throw you in the god damn river. _

Jacob rolled his eyes as made his way over to them. _Can't you guys stop fighting for once?_

_Oh joy. You're back. _Leah thought lifelessly.

_It's not my fault, Jake. _Seth thought. _Every thought I have annoys Leah_. _I can't think anything right._

Jacob snorted. _You know Leah, if you'd of just eaten some of Esme's food, you wouldn't be so damn cranky._

_I'm not cranky. _Leah retorted. _And even if I was, it wouldn't be because I was hungry, it would be because I'm stuck hanging around you two all the time._

_Then leave! _Jacob and Seth both thought.

_Seriously, Leah. It's clear that you're miserable here. _Jacob thought. _You don't have to stay here. Seth will be fine with me. _

_I'm not going home without my brother. Besides I'd rather be miserable here than miserable over there with Sam and the rest of the guys._

_Well lucky us._ Jacob thought sarcastically.

_Hey, it could be worse. Just be thankful Paul isn't here. _She had a point. Although she was annoying, she wasn't nearly as annoying as Paul was.

_I'd rather have Paul here. _Seth grumbled.

_Anyways, you guys can go ahead and rest. I'll take over patrol now. _Jacob thought.

_Good, have at it. _Leah yawned and settled herself underneath one of the trees.

_I'll patrol with you, Jake. I'm not tired yet. _Seth thought enthusiastically.

_You're never tired. _Jacob thought back, shaking his head, _Come on, let's head east. We need to make sure it's clear so that when the Cullen's leave to hunt, they won't have any trouble._

Seth nodded and started to run along side him. _Gotcha, boss. _

Jacob picked up his pace. _Seth, what did I tell you about calling me boss?_

_Sorry, Jake. _Seth quickly apologized. _Jingle bells, batman smells-_

_Seth._

Seth looked over at him. _Yeah, Jake?_

_Shut up, please._

_Shutting._

Thankfully Seth ended up crashing about two hours after they started patrolling together so Jacob didn't have to deal with him for too long. He continued to patrol on his own, thankful he had his thoughts to himself again. He mainly thought about Quinn (and the baby) as he ran. He couldn't wait until this whole thing was over with so he could go back to Lima with her and live a somewhat normal life. He also couldn't wait until their baby was born. He really wanted to meet the little guy already.

He kind of hoped the baby would come out looking like him just because he thought it would be cool if he had a little mini-me for a son. Although he wouldn't mind if the baby ended up looking like Quinn, especially if he got her piercing green eyes. Then his son would be bound to be a chick magnet. Girls always like guys with pretty eyes. Now if only he could come up with an awesome name to name his son. It had to be a strong name, but not a freaky one. And most definitely not Seth, or any other name of someone he knew.

He kept up patrolling for another couple of hours until he heard Leah wake up, her thoughts all groggy. _Want to switch off? _She thought.

_You sure you've had enough sleep? _It was bad enough she got cranky from not eating enough, the last thing he needed was her getting cranky from not getting enough sleep too.

_Jackass. _She thought, having clearly heard that. _I'm fine. Go ahead and get some sleep, Jake. _

_If you're sure. _He turned around and headed back to the Cullen's house, his body suddenly desperate for sleep.

He returned to the house at around two in the morning. He could hear the Cullen's voices in the other room and for a second wondered what they were all doing up so late, but then he remembered that they didn't sleep. That just proved he needed to get some sleep of his own. He rubbed the back of his neck and yawned tiredly as he headed upstairs. He walked into Alice's room and found Quinn just as he left her, sound asleep. He quietly closed the door behind him and sauntered over to the bed before sliding onto the mattress. He gently pulled Quinn closer to him so that she didn't get cold and shut his eyes, his mind and body ready for some much needed shuteye.

* * *

The next morning…

Jacob groaned at the bright light seeping through his eyelids, waking him from the deep sleep he had just been in. He sighed heavily and reluctantly opened his eyes. He gazed over at the window next to him and saw that most of trees were coated with snow, making everything seem brighter than it already was. For a second he thought he was back home, but then the vile vampire stink filled his nose and reminded him that he was far from La Push. He rolled onto his other side and looked to see if Quinn was still asleep but frowned when he saw that she was gone.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around the room before sliding off the bed. He then heard a loud thud come from outside and he immediately set out to see what it was. He walked over to the window and looked down to see Alice picking up one of the trees that grew in the backyard and carrying it inside. The sight was pretty amusing considering that the tree was twice the size of her and yet she carried it as if she were carrying a small dog or something.

He shook his head and left the room before jogging down the stairs, the faint aroma of bacon and eggs filled his nose, mixing with the vampire smell. "Good morning, Jacob." Carlisle greeted as he approached the foot of the stairs.

"Morning, Doc." he replied, his voice still thick with sleep. He noticed the paper cup Carlisle was holding and nodded, "Bella doing alright?"

Carlisle sighed, "The fetus broke another one of her ribs."

Jacob grimaced, "The sucker's getting real strong."

Carlisle solemnly nodded, "More and more by the hour. It's only a matter of time before Bella has to…give birth."

Jacob folded his arms across his chest, "How long do you think that'll be?"

"A few days, maybe less. It's hard to say when exactly, since we don't have much to go on." Carlisle replied wearily. "Another thing is that we're running out of blood for Bella. She's been drinking more than I had anticipated. Our supply's nearly gone." he shook the paper cup he was holding, which swished a little.

"Well you gotta get more." Jacob stated, "And by the looks of you all," he looked into Carlisle's darkened eyes, "So do you too."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "Speaking of hunting. I understand that our previous truce is inoperative at the moment, so I wanted your advice. Will Sam be hunting for us outside of the perimeter you've created? We don't want to take a chance with hurting any of your family- or losing any of ours. If you were in our shoes, how would you proceed?"

"It's a risk," he said, "Sam's calmed down some but the treaty is void to him. Knowing him, his priority is going to be La Push, so most of the guys will be on patrol closer to home. So I guess it would be best if you all went together, just in case. You all are fast- go over the mountains and hunt far enough away that there's no chance he'd send anyone that far from home."

"And leave Bella behind, unprotected?"

Jacob snorted, "What are we, chopped liver?"

"I think it would be best if we went three at a time." Carlisle decided after a minute.

Jacob looked at him unsurely and shook his head, "I don't know about that. Dividing down the middle isn't the best strategy."

"We've got some extra abilities that will even it up." he replied, "If Edward is one of the three, he'll be able to give us a few miles' radius of safety. And Alice would be able to see what routes would be a mistake."

Jacob nodded. "Okay, then. Do you know where Quinn is?"

"She's outside with Seth." Carlisle replied, a smile playing on his features.

Jacob walked around him and nodded, "Thanks, Doc."

As he headed towards the front door, he stopped and realized that the whole house was completely decorated for Christmas. He figured it was all Alice's doing. Red bows were placed strategically on the tables, stockings with all the Cullen's names on them hung over the fireplace, and Christmas knickknacks were displayed on Esme's end tables. It was funny how fast the house could go from dreary to cheery with just a few decorations. For the first time, it actually felt like Christmas.

The sound of Quinn's laughter pulled him away from his thoughts and he immediately headed outside, wondering what was making his imprint so happy. He stepped outside, closed the door behind him, and found her in the process of throwing snowballs at Seth, who was in his wolf form. Jacob couldn't help but snort at the sight of Seth acting like a puppy as he dodged all of Quinn's snowballs. He really liked that Quinn was enjoying herself but he feared she was overexerting herself and didn't want her to catch pneumonia or something from being outside too long. He stepped forward and called out her name. She immediately turned around and smiled brightly upon seeing him, her cheeks tinted pink as well as her nose. She looked absolutely adorable to him.

"It's about time you got up sleepyhead." she said through a fit of giggles before picking up some snow in her hands, forming it into a ball and throwing it at him. He chuckled and made his way over to her, trekking through the ankle deep snow, "How long have you been out here?"

Quinn swept her hair out of her face and shrugged, "Not long."

He shook his head, "Your nose says otherwise. C'mon, you need to get inside, it's too cold out here for you two."

"It is not, Jacob. Now come and build a snowman with me." she said, taking his hand.

"Later, lamb. Right now you need to go back outside and warm up." he said sternly, squeezing her hand and pulling her closer to him.

She shook her head and backed away from him, "No way. I'm not- Oomph!"

Jacob watched in horror as Quinn tripped backwards and immediately rushed to her side. "Christ, lamb, are you okay?" He scooped her up bridal style in one swift movement, "Did you hit your head hard? Seth, phase and get Carlisle!" he ordered.

She shook some snow out of her hair and looked back at Seth, who was just about to phase, "Eighty-six that, Seth. I'm fine." she turned her attention back onto Jacob, "Babe, I just tripped. It's not a big deal."

He stared at her disbelievingly, "You could have a concussion, you could have internal bleeding as we speak!"

"Jacob, I didn't hit my head. _I'm fine_." she stressed, leaning up and kissing his chin, "Stop being a worrywart."

He sighed heavily and turned on his heel, back towards the house. When she saw this, she immediately started to protest, "Jacob, I don't want to go back inside! I like being out here."

"Your lips are like ice, lamb. You spend another minute out here and they'll fall off. I can't let that happen."

She nuzzled his cheek, "Kiss me and they'll be all warm and toasty again."

Jacob set her down in front of the door, but kept his arms firmly wrapped around her, "Have you eaten?"

She craned her neck back and nodded, "Yeah. Esme made breakfast for me, Seth, and Bella. She said there's still plenty of food left for you and Leah. You should really taste her waffles, Jacob." she seemed at a loss for words, "Oh and Edward's omelets are to _die_ for."

He tried his best to hide his distaste. "Yeah, I'll think I'll pass."

"C'mon, Jacob, you need to eat."

He shook his head and opened up the door for her, 'I'm fine really. I'm not hungry."

She snorted and stepped inside the house, immediately shrugging off her coat, hat and gloves before hanging them up. "That was a lie if I ever heard one. If it really bothers you then I'll just make something myself. That way you don't have to deal with the vampire scent lingering around your food."

He wanted to say that wasn't necessary, but he could feel his stomach start to rumble at the mention of food, which Quinn clearly seemed to hear. She smiled satisfactorily, "I'll be right back then." She pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed his cheek before heading off to the kitchen. He shook his head and sighed. He was about to follow her but then the door opened and Seth walked up behind him. "Hey, man, everything okay?"

Jacob looked back at him and nodded, "Yeah. Leah's running patrol still?" He had left her on patrol and hoped she hadn't spent the whole night on patrol.

"Yeah, she'll howl if there's anything. But we've been trading on and off for the past couple of hours." he stated, walking with Jacob toward the kitchen. "And sorry if me being outside with Quinn bothered you. When we finished with breakfast, she followed me outside and one minute we were talking about Esme's cooking and the next thing I know she's pelting snowballs at me…" he chuckled at the memory.

"It's fine." Jacob muttered, turning the corner and walking into the kitchen. He was relieved that Quinn was the only one in there. The room reeked of vampire, as did every room, but Quinn's scent was strong enough to overpower it whenever a vampire wasn't present. It definitely eased the migraines he got from inhaling their stench all day. He looked over and watched as she made some scrambled eggs, "Lamb, you need help?"

She shook her head and smiled back at him, "I'm good Jacob, but thank you."

"Maybe I should take it from here." he decided after a minute, suddenly fearing she might burn herself on the stove or something. He walked up behind her and directed her away from the stove. He swiped the spatula out of her hand. "Jacob, sit down, I can do it, I've made eggs before." she reached up and tried to take the spatula away from him.

"I just don't want you getting burned or something, lamb." he leaned down and pecked her lips, "I'll finish up here, why don't you go help Alice with the tree?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "_The tree?"_

He chuckled at her expression and nodded, "Yeah, I saw Alice cut down one from the backyard. She'll probably want some help in decorating it, you know."

"Ooh, you're right. Well I better go help her then." she smiled brightly up at him and kissed his lips, before skipping out of the kitchen.

Jacob looked at the waffle iron and lifted up the lid, inhaling the scent of freshly cooked waffles. He quickly put them on plate. "You think Leah would eat these if I gave them to her?"

Seth sniffed them and nodded, "I think so. I mean, they don't smell like a vampire touched them."

Jacob placed a cover over them and set them aside before turning around to make some bacon.

"So I was helping Quinn wrap some Christmas presents this morning…" Seth started, causing Jacob to look back at him.

"Really?" he smirked, "Any chance you saw what she got me?"

Seth shook his head, "Sorry, man. She wouldn't even give me a hint as to what it was. Anyways, I was wondering if you figured out what you're going to get her?"

Jacob scratched the back of his head and shook his head, "Still no idea. I thought about making her something, since I can't really get away to go buy her something."

"Why don't you have Alice go and get her something for you?" Seth suggested, his mouth starting to water at the smell of the bacon cooking.

"Yeah, no way. I want Quinn's gift to be from me and only me. I just gotta think fast, I've only got a few days left."

"It's going to weird, this will be my first Christmas away from my mom." Seth said rather sadly.

"You can go see her if you want, Seth." Jacob took out the bacon of the frying pan and set it on a plate, "I mean, you're bound to run into the guys but you can still see her."

"Nah," Seth picked up a hot piece of bacon and shoved it into his mouth, "I better not. She'll understand. Besides she'll have Charlie to hang out with."

"What exactly is going on with those two?" Jacob wondered as he put some bacon onto Leah's plate.

"They've got the hots for each other." Seth said with a weird expression, "Which is a little uncomfortable since I've only ever seen mom with my dad."

"Yeah, but at least it's Charlie and not some random dude. Or a vamp."

"Yeah, Charlie's cool. Speaking of dads, have you talked to yours about what's going on?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, I called him yesterday, told him Quinn would be staying with the Cullen's….I'm pretty sure he thinks I lost my mind."

Seth laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it." he rose from his seat and beckoned to Leah's plate. "Want me to take that to Leah?"

"Yeah," he handed the plate to him, "Thanks. Hopefully she'll eat it. I'm tired of dealing with hungry moody Leah."

Seth nodded his head in agreement, "Me too. I'll be right back."

* * *

Once Jacob was finished making himself some food, he quickly scarfed it down and headed toward the living room, eager to how the tree was coming around. He could hear music coming from the room and immediately recognized it as _Jingle Bell Rock_. He found that most of the Cullen's were in there with Quinn, with the exception of Carlisle and then Emmett and Jasper, but he knew they were busy off doing research about the baby, trying to decipher ancient stories and myths to try and predict the baby's behavior.

Alice, Esme, and Quinn were joyously decorating the large Douglas fir in the corner of the room while Bella looked on from the couch with Edward, humming along to the music. "Looking good." Jacob commented as he entered the room.

Alice nodded her head in agreement, stepping back and taking in the tree, "I think so too."

It was perfectly decorated with silver and gold lights, with red and green ornaments, and a few ribbons.

"Wasn't talking about the tree, Alice." Jacob smirked as he gazed at Quinn, who turned a little red at his comment.

Rosalie, who just walked into room, rolled her eyes and snorted. "Oh please."

"Rosalie." Esme warned. Rosalie threw him a dirty look before walking over towards the tree, carrying a boat load of presents.

Alice smirked, "Thank you for the lovely gift, Rose. I already know I love it."

Rosalie huffed, "Alice, you really take the fun out of giving gifts, you know that?"

"I can't help what I see in my visions." she replied innocently, taking some of the presents out of her hands and setting them down at the base of the tree.

Jacob walked behind Quinn and wrapped his arms around her before looking back at Rosalie skeptically. "How did you do your Christmas shopping so fast? Just yesterday you were against this whole thing."

"For your information, dog, I always do my Christmas shopping _months_ in advance. We all do." Rosalie sniped.

"Except for me." Alice chimed in, "I love shopping during the holidays. Seeing all the decorations in the mall, Santa's everywhere you turn, holiday music playing in every store…it's like heaven on earth." she said with a dreamy sigh.

"I'm looking at my heaven on earth." Jacob murmured into Quinn's ear before kissing her cheek, making her blush again.

"Oh God, Gag me, please."

Jacob glared back at Rosalie, "With pleasure, Blondie."

Quinn nudged him in the ribs, "Be nice."

"You should be telling that to _her_, lamb." he muttered, resting his chin against the top of her head.

"Well, I think the tree is done." Alice hopped off the little step ladder she had been using and admired her work. "We didn't forget to put up anything did we?"

Esme walked back over to the numerous boxes behind the couch and searched through them, "Oh, Alice, dear, you forgot something."

Alice skipped over to Esme and peered into the box, marked _X-mas_, "Oh yeah, I did!"

She quickly picked something green out of the box and hit it behind her back before skipping back over to the tree. She smiled mischievously and got on her step ladder before dangling the mistletoe over Quinn's head and in front of Jacob's face, surprising them both.

"You know what mistletoe means." she said in a sing-song voice, waving the mistletoe back and forth.

Jacob chuckled and leaned down, gently kissing Quinn's lips, earning an _awe_ from Alice.

"Ew." Rosalie shuddered in disgust, "I can't think of anything more revolting than kissing a dog."

"Rosalie, would you give it a rest?" Edward asked tiredly, "Please?"

"I think the tree looks amazing. You guys did an amazing job." Bella said softly, wanting to get off the topic before another argument broke out.

"I do believe you're right Bella." Alice said merrily, skipping over to her and Edward, dangling the mistletoe over them, "Your turn, lovebirds."

"Um, Alice, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Edward started to protest.

"It's a kiss, Edward." she all but rolled her eyes, "A simple kiss. I'm not asking you to take the girl to bed."

Bella turned beet red at that comment and Quinn had a feeling if Edward could blush too, he probably would. He sighed, knowing there was no way around Alice and the mistletoe, so he very gently pecked his wife's lips.

"Now was that so hard?" Alice stepped back and handed the mistletoe to Esme, "Here, Esme. Why don't you take this to Carlisle." she said with a knowing smirk.

Esme took the mistletoe and beamed. "Gladly." Her caramel-colored waves bounced as she left the room to find her husband.

"Now what to do next…" Alice pondered, her index finger lightly tapping her chin.

"How about we sing Christmas carols?" Jacob suggested, briefly smirking at Quinn, "Quinn's got an amazing voice."

Alice looked back at her incredulously, "You sing?"

Quinn shook her head fervently, the fear of singing in front of them evident in her eyes, "No I don't."

Alice arched her eyebrow, staring at her disbelievingly. Quinn continued to shake her head, "I can't carry a tune. _At all_."

"If you lie anymore lamb, your nose will start to grow." Jacob teased.

She glanced back at him and threw him a glare, "Oh shush, you."

"I'd love to hear you sing Quinn," Bella said softly, her head resting on Edward's shoulder, "Edward could accompany you on the piano if you wanted."

"Why doesn't Edward just play the piano for us if you want musical entertainment." Quinn suggested, wanting to get the subject of her singing completely off the table.

"Yeah, why not Edward?" Bella lifted her head up and looked at him, "I haven't heard you play in-" She broke off mid sentence and sucked in a sharp breath, starling everyone in the room. She seemed to convulse, her back arching off the sofa. "He's just," she panted, "stretching."

Her lips turned white and she had her teeth locked together like she was trying to hold back a scream. "Okay," she said after a few seconds, "I think it's over. Poor kid doesn't have enough room, that's all. He's getting so big." Edward grimaced, as did Jacob and Alice.

"Should I get Carlisle, love?" Edward inquired, his face painted with worry.

Bella shook her head and patted his hand, "No need, I'm fine, really."

"Hey, Rose!" A loud booming voice echoed from down the hallway and then Emmett burst through the room, sporting a dimpled grin, Jasper shortly following after. Both guys had dark eyes, signaling their need to hunt, which caused Jacob to move in front of Quinn protectively just as a precaution. Emmett looked to Rosalie and his grin got even wider. "Pucker up babe." he waved around the mistletoe in his hand, "Just swiped it from these two." he nodded his head towards to Carlisle and Esme, who had just walked in hand in hand, looking like two teenagers in love.

It brought a smile to Quinn's face seeing them so in love, actually seeing all the Cullen's and their partners so in love. With all this love surrounding her, it made her wonder how anyone could ever label them as threats. Beside her, she heard Jacob make a disgusted noise and she realized he was referring to the sight of Emmett and Rosalie sharing a kiss. For once, Rosalie didn't have that disgusted look on her face, but instead had a joyous smile as her husband wrapped his arms around her. "The tree looks great guys." he said after pulling away from Rosalie, "Now it really feels like Christmas." His gaze drifted down to the presents and his face lit up, "Can we open presents now?"

"It's not Christmas yet, Emmett." Alice laughed, shaking her head at her brother and leaning into Jasper.

Emmett frowned. "It wouldn't hurt to open one or two."

Esme shook her head, looking back at her son, "Emmett, you know the rules."

Quinn chuckled at how childish he was being and was instantly reminded of Puck a little. She gazed at the others and her attention landed on Edward, who had a curious expression on his face. "Are you alright, Edward?" she asked tentatively, looking at him with concern.

Edward turned his head towards Bella, "Did you say something?"

"Edward, I didn't say anything." she said after a second, "Quinn did."

Edward shook his head, his gaze still on Bella, "What are you thinking right now?"

She stared at him blankly. "Nothing. Edward, what's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he then asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Well, Christmas, I guess." she replied with a shrug.

"Edward, what's going on?" Alice inquired, frowning at the way he was acting.

He didn't reply, but instead kept his gaze fixated on Bella's stomach, looking absolutely puzzled.

"Say something else," he whispered to Bella.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

Emmett looked around the room, completely bewildered, "Am I the only one who doesn't get what's going on?"

"Oh my god." Quinn whispered, now understanding why Edward was acting so peculiar, "You can hear the baby's thoughts, can't you?"

Edward, still firmly concentrated on Bella's stomach, nodded and very lightly put his hands against her stomach, "Yeah…the baby…it likes the sound of Bella's voice."

"No way!" Bella all but shouted, causing her to wince in pain.

"Shh," he murmured, his hand stroking her belly where they baby must've kicked her, "You startled him."

Her eyes got wide and full of wonder. She patted the side of her stomach. "Sorry, baby. What's he thinking now?"

He took him a moment before he answered. He looked back at Bella, his eyes filled with a similar awe and said in an incredulous voice, "He's happy."

"This is amazing." Quinn whispered, clasping her hands over her cheeks and shaking her head.

She really hoped her hormones didn't flare up again, she didn't want to become a bawling mess in front of everyone. She knew how much it meant to Bella for Edward to support her in this and now it finally looked as if he was finally coming around.

"Of course you're happy, baby, of course you are," Bella crooned, rubbing her stomach while tears washed her cheeks, "How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much EJ…"

Jacob arched his eyebrow. "What did you call him?"

Bella blushed, sharing a look with Quinn before answering him. "EJ, I kind of named him. I didn't think…" she glanced back to Edward, "you would want to…well you know."

"EJ?" Edward repeated.

"For Edward Jacob." Quinn stated proudly, grinning over at Bella. She looked back at Jacob, who seemed a little surprised that Bella was partly naming her son after him. He looked down at Quinn. "And you're okay with this?" It was hard for him to believe that his imprint was okay with the girl he used to be in love with naming her son after him.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I think it's kinda cute."

"I agree." Alice beamed, nodding her head in approval.

"But what if he ends up being a she?" Rosalie inquired.

"Renesmee." she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and explained, "It's a combination of Renee and Esme….it's too weird, isn't it?"

"No, not at all." Rosalie assured her, "It's beautiful…and one of a kind."

"Just like the situation." Alice chuckled, her head resting against Jasper's chest.

"More like weird." Jacob murmured, which caused Quinn to throw him a disapproving look.

Bella looked back at Edward, still beaming like the fourth of July, "What's he thinking now?"

"He loves you," Edward whispered, sounding dazed. "He absolutely _adores _you." He paused for a second and then said, "Hmm."

"What?"

Edward gave her a small, slightly crooked smile, "He likes my voice too."

"Of course he does." Bella carefully leaned forward and kissed his cheek, one of her hands caressing the hairs on the back of his neck, "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe." Jacob snorted at that comment, earning a nudge in the ribs from Quinn.

As Bella took in Edward's loving gaze, tears brimmed in her eyes again, "I know it's not Christmas yet, but I think I've already received the best Christmas present ever."

* * *

A few days later (Christmas Eve, to be exact)…

"This sucks."

Quinn rested her hands on her hips as she took in her work. She was currently outside the Cullen house with Seth and Leah (Jacob was out on patrol), playing out in the snow and had just gotten up from making her own snow angel. All of the Cullen's, except Rosalie and Edward, left the night before last to go hunting so Quinn figured she'd hang out outside to give Edward and Bella some alone time. Ever since Edward started to hear the baby's thoughts, he had done a complete three-sixty on his feelings towards it and was now a hundred percent in favor of little EJ.

Seth, who had been buried under some snow, (courtesy of Leah) popped his head out and stared at her, "What sucks?"

"My snow angel is so fat." she replied glumly, pointing down to the ground where her snow angel was.

Seth shook his head of snow and looked over at it, "It's not fat, Quinn. It's just fluffy!"

She scowled at him and kicked some snow his way, instantly showering him with it. She could hear Leah snickering behind her. Quinn trudged through the snow, lifting her legs as high as she could so that she could maneuver easier, but that proved easier said that done since her baby bump constantly got in the way.

"Where you going, Quinn?" Seth wondered, pushing himself upright and following her. She was under his and Leah's protection until Jacob got back and he knew Jacob would kill them both if they let anything happen to her.

"Over here so I can build a snowman." she replied over her shoulder, "Wanna help me?"

"You bet I do!" Seth said eagerly, running over to her, "C'mon Leah!"

Leah, who had been leaning against one of the trees watching the two, sighed and reluctantly walked over to them. "Aren't you two a little old to be building a snowman?"

"You're never too old to build a snowman, Leah." Quinn replied, bending down to roll some snow into a ball, but which proved more difficult to do with her baby stomach. She straightened back up, "Seth-"

"Already on it, Quinn." He grinned as he made the base for their snowman.

Quinn rested her hand on her stomach and sighed, "I cannot wait for this baby to be born already. It feels like I've been pregnant for years. I wish babies didn't have to talk so long to grow."

Seth lifted up a medium sized snowball on top of the larger one, "Too bad you didn't let a vampire get you pregnant, then you'd only have to wait like a month."

"And then of course die." Leah added, scooping up the head of the snowman she had just made and setting it on top of the rest of the snowman.

Quinn took off her scarf and looked back at Leah, "You really think Bella's going to die?"

Leah all but scoffed, "Uh yeah. There is no way Bella is going to survive that thing. Remember what Jacob overheard Carlisle talking about the other day?" she said looking back at Seth, "There's a good chance that little monster might _chew_ his way out of the womb."

Quinn blanched at the thought of something like _that_ happening to Bella and shook her head, "I don't think that'll happen."

Seth watched as Quinn wrapped her scarf around the snowman's neck. "And even if it does, Edward will just change Bella into a vampire before she dies."

Leah grimaced at idea of becoming a leech and reached up, snapping off two branches from the tree nearby and handed them to Quinn. "Either way it ain't gonna be pretty."

Seth frowned, "Don't be such a pessimist, Leah."

"Well, stop being such a optimist, Seth." she retorted, "Everything might _not_ work out all hunky-dory like you think it will."

Quinn stuck the branches into either side of the snowman, giving him arms, and sighed, "Can you guys stop fighting for once? It's the day before Christmas, do you really want to spend it fighting?"

Leah's hands moved to her hips, "And how else would we spend it?"

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Uh…I dunno…_not_ fighting?" she looked back at their snowman, "He needs a face."

"I volunteer Seth's."

Seth glared at her, "Not funny, Leah."

"Do either one of you have rocks or stones or something?" Quinn asked.

Leah snorted, "Yeah cause werewolves totally carry rocks around everywhere they go."

"No need to give me attitude, Leah. Save that for Jacob."

"Hey, I got something we can use!" Seth pulled something out of his back pocket and held it up.

Leah and Quinn both looked at him. "A piece of gum?"

Seth unwrapped it and nodded before sticking it in his mouth and chewing it quickly. Leah and Quinn just watched him, the both of them completely bewildered.

After a few seconds, he spit the gum out of his mouth, rolled it in between his fingers so that it was a ball and stuck it in the middle off the snowman's face. "There. Now for the other eye," he poked his finger through the snowman's face, leaving a hole, "And for the mouth." he dragged his finger across it's face, adding a smile.

He looked back at Quinn and Leah and frowned at the expressions on their faces, "What?"

"My mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby." Leah explained to Quinn quietly.

She nodded, "Makes sense."

"He used to gnaw on the crib bars, too."

Quinn looked at her, "Lead paint?"

Leah sighed, "Looks like it."

Seth snorted, "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"You've now turned our snowman into a…I don't know what I'd even call it." Quinn said, shaking her head at their snowman.

"I think it looks cool. It's original." Seth said proudly, admiring the snowman.

"It's the weirdest looking snowman I've ever seen." Leah stated, "The bubble gum eye looks like it's an eyeball about to be squeezed out of it's socket."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement, "And his smile is tilted to the side."

Seth looked back at it, then back at her, "It was intentional. It gives him a unique expression."

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "Like he had a stroke?" Leah stifled her laughter, earning a glare from Seth.

"You guys are mean."

"We're sorry, Seth." Quinn apologized through laughter, stepping forward and giving him a hug.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Uh-oh, you better remove your arms from around Quinn, Seth. Jacob's on his way back." Leah smirked.

Quinn immediately let go of Seth and looked around for any sight of her wolf. She then caught sight of him making his way towards them in his wolf form and a huge smile spread across her face. She met him halfway and started to stroke her hands along his fur when she reached him. "Hey, you."

Jacob leaned down and nuzzled against her stomach in greeting. She giggled and kissed the top of his head. After that he straightened up and stepped back a few steps before phasing. "Hey, lamb." he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his heat and kissed her forehead, "What are you still doing out here? You should've gone inside by now. It's late."

"Well I wasn't ready to go inside just yet." she took his hand and led him back over to where Seth, Leah, and their snowman was.

"Seth, you're up for patrol." Jacob stated when they reached them, his arm wrapped around Quinn.

Seth nodded, "Got it." He lifted his leg and proceeded to take off his shoes.

Jacob noticed the snowman and jumped back, "What the hell is that?"

"It's our snowman." Seth replied, peeling off his shirt and letting it fall to the ground, "Isn't it awesome?"

Jacob scratched the back of his neck as he surveyed the snowman's face, "Uh…awesome wasn't exactly the word I was thinking of, but yeah…I guess."

Leah rolled her eyes, "No need to spare the kid's feelings, Jake. Go ahead, tell him it's _horrible_."

"It's…interesting." Jacob said carefully, "I've definitely never seen one like it."

"See Jake likes it." Seth said proudly, sticking his tongue out at Leah.

"You're delusional, kid." Leah retorted.

"It's all the lead paint." Quinn chuckled, making Leah smirk.

Jacob arched his eyebrow, looking between the two girls, "Huh?"

Leah shook her head, "Nothing. I'll join Seth on patrol."

Seth groaned, "Leah, don't. I can patrol on my own."

"Yeah, Leah, you don't have to come with him." Jacob said.

"It's not like I have anything else better to do." Leah replied, shrugging off her shoes just like Seth had done.

"You could come inside and have some hot cocoa and gingerbread cookies with us." Quinn said hopefully.

Leah scoffed, "I'd rather eat mud than step foot inside that house." She stalked off behind a tree and phased.

"Be sure to save some for me guys." Seth said brightly, jogging behind another tree to phase too.

Once they were phased, Leah and Seth took off, leaving Jacob and Quinn alone. "Well, c'mon, lamb." Jacob scooped her up in one swift movement, "Time to get you warmed up."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him, "I can think of an activity that _really_ gets me warmed up."

Jacob chuckled, "Mmm, now as much as I would love to do what you're suggesting we do, I don't think the lee-vampires that also occupy the house would appreciate if we did that _particular _activity in there."

She rested her head against his chest and sighed, "I guess not. It'll just have to wait."

Jacob carried her up to the porch and set her down in front of the door, "I hate waiting."

Quinn wiped her boots on the welcome mat and stepped inside, "Doesn't everybody?"

* * *

Immediately upon entering the house, they were hit with the wonderful scent of gingerbread cookies. Quinn shrugged off her boots and left them by the door. She quickly skipped towards the kitchen, "Ooh, cookies are done!"

Jacob followed her and took out the tray of cookies from the oven for her, despite her protests. "Jacob, you don't have to do every little thing for me, you know."

He just shrugged and set the tray on the counter, kicking the oven door closed with his foot, "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, lamb."

Quinn sat down at the counter and shook her head, "You are such a worrywart, you know that?"

He snatched a steaming hot cookie off the tray and took a bite, "Yeah, I know, but you still love me anyways, right lamb?"

"Just a little." she teased, "Isn't that cookie like super hot?"

Jacob took another bite and shook his head, "It's the perfect temp for me. These things are amazing, lamb. Good job."

She laughed, "Thanks, but you should've waited until I decorated them with frosting and gumdrops, they would've tasted _so_ much better."

"Well let's frost them then, otherwise I'm just going to inhale this whole batch, hey-" he looked down at one of the cookies that was slightly different than the others. Instead of it being in the shape of the standard gingerbread man, it was in the shape of a wolf.

"Oh, I got a new cookie cutter when I went to the mall with Alice." she reached over and lifted up the wolf shaped cookie cutter, "I saw it in the cooking section at Bed, Bath, and Beyond and I just had to have it. I think it's supposed to be for Halloween, but whatever, we're using it now. It reminded me of you."

"So you going to cover it in frosting?"

Her eyes sparkled mischievously, "I'd rather cover _you_ in frosting."

"Someone's being a naughty lamb today." he walked around the counter and moved in front of her before leaning down and kissing her passionately. Quinn threw her arms around his neck, intending on keeping him there for as long as she could. His lips had only just begun traveling down the side of her neck when they both heard a blood-curdling shriek come from the other room. They both jumped apart and looked at each other with the same thought. Bella.

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Big thanks to those who reviewed and to those who don't, please do! Keeps me motivated! So, Read. Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

Quinn immediately slid off the kitchen stool she had been sitting on and she and Jacob quickly headed back towards the living room. They hadn't even reached the living room when Edward and Rosalie bolted past them on their way upstairs, with Bella in Edward's arms. "Morphine!" she could hear Edward yell at Rosalie. She and Jacob started to head upstairs but then Jacob suddenly whirled around, nearly causing her to crash into him. "I want you to stay down here, lamb." he said sternly.

She shook her head, "No way." She tried to walk around him but he held her back. "Quinn, I'm serious. It's not going to be pretty up there and I don't think it would be safe for you to be in there. Please, just wait down here." Without another word, he bolted up the rest of the staircase, leaving her standing there. She huffed in frustration and turned back around, instantly cringing at the sound of Bella's screams echoing throughout the house.

She paced downstairs for what seemed like forever. All the shouting that was going on upstairs was giving her extreme anxiety, and the fact that she couldn't even help was just making it worse. She suddenly heard Edward shout, "No Rose!" Which was then followed by a loud thud. She made a movement to head back to the stairs, but then suddenly Jacob and Rosalie came barreling down the hallway. She hadn't even realized the front door had opened until she saw Seth run past her, bolt up the staircase much like Jacob had just done, and grab Rosalie by the throat.

"Seth, get her out of here!" came Edward's voice again, "Jacob, I need you!"

"Jake, the pack, they're on their way!" Seth exclaimed.

Jacob swore loudly before looking back at him, "Hold them off, Seth I'll be there as soon as I can." Seth nodded and proceeded to drag Rosalie downstairs while Jacob disappeared into one of the rooms upstairs.

"Quinn, get back!" Seth warned as he took Rosalie outside. She did as he asked and swallowed hard at the sight of blood on Rosalie's hands. Without realizing, she followed them outside, suddenly desperate for some fresh air.

"Where the hell is Jake?" Leah's demanding voice came as Quinn followed Seth outside.

"He's busy at the moment, Leah." Seth responded, his grip on Rosalie still firm, even though she made no notion to fight back.

"But we need him, Seth." Leah said through gritted teeth, briefly throwing a glare Rosalie's way, "We can't take on the pack with just us two."

"Well, we're gonna have to, Leah."

"I called Carlisle," Rosalie spoke up, "They'll be here as soon as they can. You can let go of me now," she said to Seth with a slight growl, "I'm fine." Seth reluctantly did so but kept a close eye on her to ensure she didn't try to bolt back inside. "I'll help out here in the meantime." she said, straightening up.

"They better get here fast." Leah said, glancing back at the woods anxiously, "The three of us can't take on the pack alone."

Seth nodded in agreement, his face filled with dread at the thought of having to fight his brothers, "We better phase, Leah." He turned his head and for the first time realized that Quinn was standing next to him. His eyes bugged out. "Quinn, what the hell are you doing out here? Get back inside!"

She shook her head, "I'm here to help, Seth."

"No offense Quinn, but you can't." Leah snapped as she kicked off her shoes, "You're not just human, but a _pregnant_ human, and unless you've forgotten to mention that you're half ninja or something, you'll just end up getting hurt." She stepped back and quickly phased, Seth shortly following suit.

"She's right, Quinn." Rosalie said to her, "You're better off inside where it's safe. Remember, it's not just your life that's on the line." her gaze briefly drifted down to her baby bump before back at her. Quinn's jaw tightened, knowing that she was right, but nevertheless hating it. Rosalie ushered her back inside and she reluctantly complied, for once wishing she had some kind of supernatural power, just so she could help out. She hated not being able to do anything, like a stupid freakin' bump on a log. She played with the cross she wore around her neck anxiously, grimacing as the shouting upstairs continued. She had to think of something she could do…and fast.

* * *

_Okay, you take Brady and Collin. I'll take Sam, Paul, and Jared. Blondie can take Quil and Embry. _Leah stated, going through the outlines of the plan she had just thought of.

Seth stopped his pacing. _Leah, you can't take on Sam, Paul, _and _Jared._

_Yeah, well it looks like I'm going to have to, kiddo. We're all going to be stretched pretty thin until the rest of the leeches get here. Dammit. _She could hear the pack closing in on them. _I thought vampires were supposed to be fast._

_Jake said they were up hunting in Canada. _Seth thought back. _And Carlisle had to get more blood for Bella._

_We should've never let them leave. _Leah thought, shaking her head. _We should've known something like this would happen. _

_Well there's nothing we can do about it now unless you've got a time machine somewhere, Leah. _Seth then heard Rosalie snarl next to him, directing his and Leah's attention on the forest before them. They could clearly see the pack making their way over to them, Sam in front. Jared was walking beside him in his human form, taking on the role as communicator much like he had done the last time he had approached them.

Jared stepped forward and nodded his head toward them, "Leah. Seth."

_We're not coming back to Sam's stupid pack, dumbfuck. _Leah thought, a snarl escaping her mouth.

_You know they can't hear us, right? _

Leah fought the urge to roll her eyes_. Yes, Seth. I know that._

"You guys are outnumbered." Jared continued, clearly stating the obvious, "And we don't want to hurt you." His gaze was solely on the two of them, making it clear that they wouldn't mind ripping through Rosalie given the chance. "If you guys just back down and let us do what we came here to do-"

"No chance in hell, dog." Rosalie spat, her eyes coal black, her teeth bared. This got a few of the pack members behind him riled up, especially Paul who was practically pawing at the snow, his body trembling with anticipation.

"I wasn't talking to you, leech." Jared retorted before looking back at Seth and Leah. "C'mon guys, we know you don't want to fight us anymore than we want to fight you."

_We're not moving_. Leah thought. She made sure Jared understood her through her body language and he sighed heavily. He looked back at Sam, who snorted. Jared turned back around, his expression softening, "Really wish it didn't have to be this way, guys."

Seth whimpered. _But it doesn't. _

Jared then burst into his brown wolf self and moved back to Sam's side, on the opposite side of Paul.

_It was good knowing you, Leah. _Seth thought as he crouched down in position.

Leah snorted. _Who's being the pessimist now? _

Quinn, who had been watching the exchange from her place by the window, bolted outside, knowing she couldn't just sit and watch as Rosalie, Leah, and Seth got torn to pieces by the pack.

"Stop!" she screamed, just as Sam was ready to pounce. Everyone's gaze was on her and she quickly headed down the porch, careful not to slip on the icy surface.

"Quinn, what the hell are you doing?" Rosalie demanded, reluctantly taking her gaze off the wolves in front of her and looking back at the crazy human.

Quinn ignored her and trekked through the snow until she was standing in between the pack and Rosalie, Leah, and Seth. "This is absurd!" she yelled, staring directly at the pack, "The baby isn't a threat, nor will it ever be! You guys are better than this! You all know that the Cullen's would never let the baby harm _anyone_. They-"

"Quinn, back down." Rosalie reached for her arm, but Quinn dodged her at the last second. She stared back at the pack, her gaze unyielding. "I know what I'm doing." _I think._

Sam snarled at her and his hot breath hit her face, making it redder than it already was. "Back off, Sam." she said firmly, her hands curling into fists at her sides. If he didn't watch himself, she was going to punch him in the face or something.

Sam snarled at her again, this time more furiously, and it would've frightened her had she not been so damn worked up. She actually stepped forward, causing Sam to step back. "Doing that is not going to make me back down, in fact it's just pissing me off even more. So cut. It. Out."

_Just when I thought that girl could not get any crazier. _Leah thought to herself, shaking her head in disbelief at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Quinn, are you fuckin' insane?" Rosalie hissed, roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her towards her.

"They aren't going to hurt me, Rosalie." she replied, yanking her arm back and glaring back at the pack. "Your most absolute law is that you can't harm another wolf's imprint, right?" she moved back in front of Sam, "Well, I'm here and I'm _not_ moving. Do you really want to risk something happening to me or my unborn son?" she asked, placing one of her hands on her growing stomach. "Because you know what would happen if something did." The wolves looked at each other, knowing that if any harm came to her, they would be forced to confront Jacob…to the death.

"Oh thank God." she heard Rosalie sigh in relief. She whipped her head back around, just as the pack rumbled with growls. Within a matter of seconds, the rest of Cullen's came up beside her, all moving into a crouched position, poised to attack. Now it was the pack that was outnumbered. But that didn't matter, if she was going to get her way, it wouldn't be necessary. No fight was going to break out, not if she could help it.

"Quinn, what on earth are you doing?"

Quinn looked back at Alice, "Trying to keep a fight from happening."

She looked back at Sam and folded her arms across her chest, "I'm serious, Sam. I am not moving."

"You've lost your advantage in numbers," Jasper added, "It would be unwise of you all to proceed."

"You really want to risk losing members of you family, Sam?" Quinn arched her eyebrow at the black wolf, "Over a harmless _baby_?"

Leah smirked at the expression on Sam's face. _He is totally caving.100 points to the pregnant imprint for stopping a potential bloodbath. _

_Only an Alpha's imprint would have that kind of mad skillz. _Seth thought proudly.

Leah made a face_. Don't ever say skills like that again, Seth._

* * *

Quinn watched as the pack retreated into the woods, disappearing out of sight within seconds. _Now that was a close one, she thought. _She turned around, meeting the gaze of the rest of the Cullen family, who looked generally shocked. She frowned at the looks she was getting, "What?"

"That was insane!" came Seth's jovial voice, evidently back in his human form. She had just turned her head and before she knew it Seth had enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Woah, dude! Put some clothes on!"

She immediately shut her eyes at the sound of Emmett's comment, afraid to open them if he was right and Seth was indeed naked as he hugged her.

"Seth!"

Her heart quickened at the sound of Jacob's voice and Seth immediately let go of her. "Hey, Jake!"

She opened her eyes and saw Jacob jogging towards them, blood on the front of his shirt. "What the hell are you doing hugging _my_ imprint buck naked?"

"I ruined my clothes when I phased." he apologized, quickly hiding behind Quinn so that he was no longer flashing the rest of the Cullen family.

"I'll go get some clothes for you, Seth." Esme said, quickly running back into the house.

"And what are you doing out here?" Jacob demanded, looking back down at Quinn, "I thought I told you to stay inside."

"Jake, she did the most amazingness thing ever!" Seth exclaimed from behind her, "You should've seen her, she-OW! What was that for?"

Quinn subtly took her foot off of Seth's, "I don't know what you're talking about, Seth. I didn't do anything. How's the baby? What-"

"The baby's fine." Jacob answered, "Turns out EJ ended up being a Renesmee."

"I knew it!" Seth threw his fist up in the air, "Leah, you owe me ten bucks!"

Quinn stared at him for a moment before looking back at Jacob, "And Bella?"

Jacob grimaced, "Edward injected his venom into her heart, and bit her several times. We tried to keep her heart beating while the venom transformed her. Edward says she'll be fine, but I don't know," he ran his hand through his short hair and sighed, "She looked pretty dead to me."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a tough cookie."

"Here, Seth." Esme walked towards them, the only Cullen outside now that everyone had dispersed inside, and handed Seth some clothes, "There's some for Leah too."

"Thanks, Mrs. C." Seth gratefully took them and immediately pulled on the shorts. Leah reluctantly trotted up beside him once Esme went back inside, since she was out of clothes too. She picked up the shirt and jeans with her teeth and disappeared behind one of the trees.

"So what happened with the pack?" Jacob inquired, "What did I miss?"

Seth eagerly opened his mouth to tell him all that Quinn did, but she threw her hand over his mouth, stopping him. "Let's just say that Sam realized that the cause wasn't worth fighting for."

Leah appeared from behind one of the trees and chuckled, "Yeah, that and Quinn was about to go all ape shit on his ass. You should've seen her."

Quinn glared back at her, who just smirked. "What? Owe up to it, girlie. It was pretty badass."

Jacob looked between the two of them before settling his gaze on Quinn, "Okay, what the hell happened, lamb?"

"Nothing." she replied innocently, "We should probably get back inside. You know, it's a little chilly out here, don't you think?" She quickly headed up the stairs and back into the Cullen household, knowing Jacob would find out what she did sooner or later…preferably later.

* * *

Quinn shrugged off her coat as soon as she was inside and tugged at the collar of her thermal, feeling hotter than usual. Mostly everyone was in the living room, with the exception of Carlisle and Edward, who she assumed were upstairs with Bella. Her gaze landed on Rosalie and she immediately noticed the little bundle in her arms. Renesmee. She stepped forward, wanting to get a closer look at the baby that had turned an entire household upside down.

"How's she doing?" she asked tentatively as she sat down next to Rosalie. She looked down at Renesmee and all she could think was, _Wow_. She definitely didn't look like a newborn baby, but she then reminded herself that Renesmee was only partly human. She had Bella's chocolate brown eyes that examined Quinn with interest…and intelligence, something way beyond that of a baby who was only a few hours old. She had hair already and was easily recognizable as Edward's color.

"She's beautiful." she breathed, Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. "And gifted."

Quinn looked at her, "Really?" _Did she read minds like Edward? She didn't really think something like that could be passed down…_

"You should let Quinn hold her, Rose." Alice skipped over to them and sat down on the armrest.

Rosalie just looked at her like she was crazy, "Uh, I don't think that's the best idea, Alice. She bites."

Alice leaned down and kissed little Renesmee's forehead, "Edward says she's not venomous. Quinn will be fine." Quinn looked back at Rosalie and knew that Alice would have to pry the baby out of her hands before she gave her over.

Rosalie sighed heavily, "Fine." Quinn immediately held out her arms as Rosalie handed her over to her. "Remember to support her head."

Quinn nodded and did so, smiling a little as Renesmee looked at her with curiosity. "She's so warm." she commented, being reminded of Jacob, although Renesmee was a few degrees cooler. She had expected her to be cold like the rest of them where.

"She has a heartbeat too." Alice explained, "It runs a little bit faster than a human's."

"So how long before Bella finishes her transformation?" Quinn wondered, looking back at the others.

"About two days." Alice answered, "I can see her future so much more clearly now."

"So she will make it alright." she clarified, to which Alice nodded. "Yep."

Renesmee lifted up her little hand and touched the side of Quinn's face and she was suddenly met with an image of Bella, who looked as if she had gone through hell and back. "Woah." Quinn looked back at Renesmee, who had taken her hand away. "What was that?"

Rosalie straightened up, "What did she show you?"

"Uh…Bella." _Yeah, that was definitely Bella. _"How did she-?" _Oh, was that her gift?_

"She can basically do the opposite of what Edward can do." Rosalie explained, "Fascinating, isn't it?"

"I think she wants to know where Bella is." Quinn said, looking back down at Renesmee. "Don't worry, cutie." she said to her softly, "You'll see your mama soon enough, okay?"

Her little hand went to Quinn's face again, this time showing her that she wanted blood. Quinn nodded understandingly at looked back at Rosalie, "She's thirsty."

Rosalie nodded and scooped up Renesmee in her arms, "Here, I'll feed her."

Quinn tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and got up, figuring she'd go see what Jacob was doing. She walked down the hallway and heard Seth's voice coming from the kitchen, so she headed over there. Seth and Jacob were sitting around the kitchen counter, with Seth scarfing down gingerbread man after gingerbread man. Jacob straightened up upon seeing her, "Hey, lamb." He walked towards her and gently kissed her lips before pulling her into a hug.

"Hi," she greeted back. She turned her head and was very surprised to see Leah leaning against the sink. She slowly pulled away from Jacob, "Leah's here?"

"Not by choice, believe me." she grumbled before taking a bite out of the gingerbread cookie in her hands. "These blockheads double-teamed me."

Seth rolled his eyes, "C'mon Leah, you know you'd much rather be in here, eating awesome cookies and drinking hot cocoa, than outside all by your lonesome self." Leah just snorted.

Seth shook his head and looked back at Quinn, "So how's Renesmee? Can I see her?"

Quinn nodded, "Go ahead. Rosalie's feeding her now."

"Awesome." Seth slid off his stool and left the room, but not before asking Leah if she wanted to join him. "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes." was her response.

Quinn frowned, "She's adorable, Leah. You'd like Renesmee."

She could tell Leah was fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "I think I'll head back outside and patrol. This vampire stench makes me want to put a gun to my head."

"Patrols, still?" Quinn's eyebrows furrowed, "But now that everything with the pack is settled-"

"We're going to keep doing patrols, just to ensure Sam and the guys don't decide to come back and pull a fast one." Jacob explained. Leah left the room, leaving them alone again. "You know, Seth and Leah told me what you did."

"Oh, yeah…" she smiled sheepishly, "about that…"

Jacob folded his arms across his chest. "Quinn that was incredibly stupid of you. You could've gotten hurt. You put not only yourself in danger but our baby too. What if-"

"Jacob, you said it yourself that wolves can't harm other wolves' imprints. They wouldn't have hurt me."

His jaw tightened. "You never know, Quinn."

She rolled her eyes and took his hand in hers, "Well, it's all said and done now. There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's go back with the others."

* * *

They ended up spending the next couple of hours mainly fawning over Renesmee with the rest of the Cullen's, while some Christmas music played on Esme's record player, giving the room that cheery atmosphere. Things were definitely lighter than they had been hours before. The only one absent from the festivities was Edward, but they all knew he didn't intend on leaving Bella's side until she woke up, well unless Renesmee needed him or something. Jacob looked back at Quinn, who was curled up next to him on the couch, and sensed that she was ready for bed. It had been a long day after all. He then scooped her up and carried her upstairs after saying goodnight to everyone else.

Once they were in Alice and Jasper's room, he kicked the door closed with his foot and gently set Quinn down on the bed. He pulled off his blood stained shirt and let it fall to the floor before shrugging off his shoes. He picked up Quinn's silk pajamas and handed them to her. She yawned and reluctantly slid off the bed to put them on. Once she had her pajamas on, she glanced back at the clock on the nightstand and her face suddenly lit up. "Don't go to sleep yet, Jacob." she said, bending down and pulling something out from underneath the bed.

Jacob groaned and rolled onto his side, his arm propping his head up, "Why not?"

"Because of this." She lifted up a very large present, decorated in Santa Clause wrapping paper. He immediately helped her with it when she seemed to be having trouble lifting it onto the bed. "What's this?"

She smirked. "It's your Christmas present. Isn't it obvious?"

He looked away from the present and back at her, "But it's not Christmas yet."

"Uh, yeah, actually it is." she pointed back to the alarm clock beside the bed, which read 12:01 a.m. "Merry Christmas, Jacob."

He laughed and pulled her into his lap before kissing her passionately. "Merry Christmas, Lamb." He kissed her a few more times before his attention went back to his unopened present in front of them. "What is it?"

"Well, you have to open it to find out, silly." she quirked an eyebrow, "Haven't you done this before?"

He playfully glared at her before ripping off the wrapping paper with one hand, the other wrapped around her. When all the paper was gone, his jaw dropped, "Woah."

"It's even more impressive if you open it." Jacob swallowed hard, marveling at the very expensive toolbox in front of him, which had his initials engraved on the front, and opened it up.

Quinn straightened up, "Do you like it? The man at the store said this was all the top of the line. If you don't like it, I have the gift receipt so we can exchange it, although we can't exchange the box since I had it engraved…." She looked back at him anxiously, "Well?"

"Lamb, this is amazing!" The toolbox was completely filled with all sorts of new tools that he could use on his bike and on his car. There were more tools here than he had in his entire collection back in his garage. It was exactly what he needed since most of his tools were older than he was. He looked back at her and kissed her cheek.

She blushed a little and looked up at him. "You really like it? I mean, you'd tell me if you didn't, right? I don't want you to think you have to spare my feelings or something cause I-" He cut her off by kissing her lips again, the intensity of it making her head spin. She moaned into the kiss and let her fingers thread themselves in his short hair, deepening the kiss as much as she could. He let out a low growl before prying his lips from hers, leaving her panting and wanting more. "Jacob-"

"Believe me, lamb, I don't want to stop either but I'm not about to make love to you with an entire family of vampires listening in downstairs."

She nodded understandingly and moved off his lap. "Let me go get your present." he grinned before bounding up off the bed and leaving the room. He returned seconds later with a small gift in tow. "Now it's not much," he explained, suddenly feeling uncertain about his gift, "But I-"

"I'll love it no matter what it is." she reassured him when he rejoined her on the bed, "That is, unless you got me a gift that really is for you." She had seen it happen on an episode of _The Simpson's_ once before…

"Merry Christmas, Quinn." he said again, placing a kiss to her temple and eagerly waiting for her to open it. She tore the paper off and found that she had a little jewelry case in her hands. She quickly opened it up and gasped. He chuckled at her expression, "I made it."

Quinn took the necklace out of its case and held it up in front of her, "When on earth did you make this?"

"When you weren't looking." he replied with a smirk. The necklace had a single silver paw print with black stones set in it, dangling from it's chain. It was very simple but it definitely gave her gold cross necklace a run for it's money. Jacob rested his chin against her shoulder, "The onyx stones are black because obviously one day you'll become a Black when we get married, and you're carrying baby Black too, and the paw print's just cause I'm a wolf. Well, _your_ wolf. Here, turn it around."

She did so and saw that there was a 'J' engraved on the back. "I left room so that when we finally come up with a name for our little guy, we can add his first initial too." he explained. She bit her lip to contain her happy tears before throwing her arms back around him and kissing his face, "I love it, Jacob. Thank you so much." She unclasped the chain and handed it to him, "Put it on me?" She swept her hair to one side and smiled at the sight of Jacob's necklace on her.

She shivered when she felt Jacob's warm lips kiss a sensitive part of her neck. "I love you, lamb."

She turned back around and snuggled up to his chest, sighing in content, "I love you too, Jacob."

* * *

The next morning it had been decided that everyone would celebrate Christmas and open presents once Bella was awake, (much to Emmett's disappointment) that way she wouldn't miss anything, especially since it was Renesmee's first Christmas. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long, since Bella was expected to wake up in two days. Much to everyone's surprise, over the next two days little Renesmee continued to grow more rapidly, just as she had done before she was born. Instead of looking like the days old baby that she was, she ended up looking similar to a baby who was weeks, if not, _months_ old.

As soon as he finished up patrol, Jacob headed back inside the Cullen household. Everyone was just as calm as they had been when he left earlier that morning, which answered his question on whether or not Bella had awaken yet. He passed Emmett and Jasper, who were watching the Seattle Mariner's game in the back room and headed towards the living room. He then heard Alice's exasperated voice say, "Edward, would you please stop pacing?"

"I can't help it, Alice." Edward answered just as Jacob entered the room, "How much longer?"

Jacob sucked in sharp breath at the sight of Quinn holding Renesmee, mainly because seeing her with a baby was one of the most natural things he'd ever seen. He instantly walked over to them, doing his best to ignore the glares Rosalie was throwing Quinn's way.

"Hey, lamb." he leaned down and kissed her forehead once he was by her side. He looked down at Renesmee and waved her little fist, "Hey, Nessie."

"Jacob, how many times have I told you not to call her that?" Quinn said with a frown, "Bella won't appreciate you nicknaming her daughter after the Loch Ness Monster."

He rolled his eyes as he settled in beside her, "You're over exaggerating, lamb."

She shrugged. "Fine, be that way. But if you call Renesmee that particular name in front of Bella, don't come crying to me when she lunges for your throat. Ow!"

Jacob's gaze snapped down to Renesmee, who had her little fingers wrapped around Quinn's index finger. "Hey, kiddo, take it easy, would you?" he gently pried her fingers from around Quinn's finger, "She's not like you, Nessie. She breaks easily."

Renesmee looked up at Jacob, as if she completely understood what he had said, and put her hand back down, a remorseful look on her little face.

"She didn't break your finger, did she, lamb?" Jacob asked, inspecting her finger.

Quinn wiggled it and shook her head, "No, I'm good."

"You want me to hold her, Quinn?" Rosalie asked rather eagerly.

"No, it's okay, Rosalie." she reassured, adjusting her grip on Renesmee, "I've got her."

Rosalie's jaw tightened momentarily before she quickly got up and left the room.

Jacob sighed in relief, "The wicked witch of the west finally leaves, thank God."

Quinn looked back at him disapprovingly. "Don't give me that look, lamb. You know it's true." he glanced back down at Renesmee and smiled, "Looks like little Nessie likes your necklace a lot."

Quinn looked down to see Renesmee playing with her new necklace, her brown eyes sparkling with delight and curiosity.

Suddenly Edward disappeared from the room and Alice then squealed in delight, clasping her hands together and jumping up and down. She quickly left the room too, leaving just Quinn and Jacob with Renesmee.

Quinn looked back down at Renesmee and smiled, "Sounds like your mama's finally up."

"She wants to see Nessie." Jacob murmured, his heightened senses allowing him to hear everything that was going on upstairs.

"Well, let's go bring her to her." Quinn replied, making a movement to get up, only to have Jacob stop her.

"They want her to hunt first."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

"Nessie is half human." he explained, "Blood flows through her veins. They're afraid Bella might not be able to control her thirst since she's a newborn."

"Oh."

Renesmee then squirmed in her arms, making a displeased noise. Quinn gazed down at her, "What is it, Renesmee?"

Renesmee touched her face, showing her thirst to her. Quinn immediately stood up, "She's thirsty."

Jacob got up too and followed her out of the room, "There's some blood in the kitchen."

* * *

"This has got to be the most disgusting thing I've ever done." Jacob wrinkled his nose in disgust as he poured some AB negative into a bottle for Renesmee.

Quinn walked around the counter with Renesmee and held out her hand, "If it bothers you that much, let me do it and you hold her."

He shook his head, having emptied out the blood bag already, "How does this," he held up the bottle, where its contents were clearly visible, and gave it a little shake, "_not_ gross you out?"

She shrugged and took the bottle out of his hands before giving it to Renesmee, "I dunno. It just doesn't."

Jacob continued to shake his head in disbelief, "You're one weird lamb."

She sat down at the counter and scoffed, "If you haven't noticed lately, Jacob, you're not exactly normal yourself."

He playfully glared at her before washing his hands under the sink, ridding his fingers of the blood that he had accidentally gotten on himself. He turned off the water and ripped off a paper towel before looking back at Quinn and Renesmee. "You know something?"

Quinn looked away from Renesmee and stared at him curiously, "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you were meant to be a mother."

"Oh." Jacob grinned as her cheeks heated up, "Thanks…I think."

He laughed. "I'm serious, lamb. You're a natural. Once Jacob Jr. comes along, you'll be a pro."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "First of all, we're not naming our son, Jacob Jr.! And second of all, the only reason this is easy is because Renesmee isn't like normal babies. She doesn't cry or scream, she easily sleeps through the night, if you want her to do something, she'll do it. Human babies aren't as easy to manage." She set the bottle down when Renesmee finished it and gently wiped her chin with a napkin.

He looked at her with concern, "Are you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried, Jacob." she fought the urge to roll her eyes again, "Babies are _a lot _of responsibility. What if I can't handle it? What if I screw it up? What if turn out to be a horrible mother?"

"That's impossible." he walked around the counter and kissed her cheek, "You'll be a fantastic mother." Renesmee kicked her feet out and cooed as if to reiterate Jacob's comment.

He grinned, "See, Nessie agrees with me." He turned his head just as Esme entered the kitchen. "Hey, Esme."

"Bella and Edward are on their way back from hunting." she informed them, her face lighting up as she took in Renesmee.

"You sure Bella's going to be okay to see her?" Jacob inquired.

"Edward asked if Seth wouldn't mind testing it out, just to make sure she would be okay. I hope that's alright."

Jacob nodded, "It's fine."

"C'mon, cutie." Quinn stood up and left the kitchen with Jacob and Esme, "Time to meet your mama."

* * *

She walked back into the living room where the rest of the Cullen's were and stood along side Alice. No more than a few seconds later did Seth come bursting through the front door, exclaiming, "She's all good!"

Quinn turned her head and caught a glimpse of Edward and Bella through the window. Her heart started to pound against her ribcage, not because she was nervous, but because she couldn't wait for Bella to finally meet Renesmee. Edward stepped through the front door first and Jacob immediately moved protectively in front of her and Renesmee. She was about to move out from behind him but then she realized that he was doing it not just for Renesmee's safety, but for hers too, since Renesmee wasn't the only human in the room. Despite knowing this, she didn't feel frightened in the least. It was only Bella, after all.

Bella stepped out from behind Edward and Quinn was pretty sure her jaw dropped. Damn. Being a vampire _really_ suited her. She looked so much more healthier than the Bella she first met, and ten times more beautiful. She was gorgeous just like the rest of the Cullen's, only difference was her red eyes. When she felt Renesmee straining to get a look at Bella, she stepped away from Jacob so that Bella could see Renesmee too. Bella's crimson eyes widened as she took in her daughter for the first time. "I was out just two days?" she gasped, disbelievingly.

Renesmee suddenly reached out and touched the side of Quinn's neck, showing her the previous image of Bella, the only one she had known of until now. "Yeah, that's her." she smiled at Bella, "That's your mother."

Renesmee looked back at her mother and smiled brightly at Bella, showing off her perfect white teeth.

Quinn could see the joy overflowing in Bella's face before she hesitantly stepped forward. Everyone moved very fast, surprising Quinn. _She just wants to get closer to her daughter, jeez. _

Suddenly Quinn became the president and everyone else became her secret servicemen, because they moved all around her, creating barrier after barrier, keeping Bella from Renesmee. _Okay, this was ridiculous!_ "Guys, could you lighten up? She wasn't going to do anything. She just wants a closer look."

Bella nodded her head in agreement, "I'm okay. But keep close though, just in case."

Renesmee started to squirm at the sound of Bella's voice and immediately began reaching for her mother. Quinn huffed in frustration and moved from around everyone. "Quinn, no!" Jacob reached for her but she dodged him. "Guys, Bella's fine. She's clearly in control."

The others immediately started to protest.

"No, she's right." Edward stated. "On the hunt, Bella caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

While Edward told his little story, Quinn subtly inched closer to Bella, to which she seemed grateful for. The others had just finished scolding Edward on letting Bella near humans when Quinn was about to hand Renesmee over to her.

"Quinn! No!"

"Would you all relax?" she said quite irritably, "It's Bella for Christ's sake!"

"Quinn, you need to step back," Carlisle advised, "you're human, she might-"

"Bella's not going to attack me." she carefully gave Renesmee to her, "And if she did, she knows I would kick her ass…or have Jacob do it for me."

She smiled proudly at the sight of Renesmee in Bella's arms, where she belonged. Quinn turned back around, "See? And you all thought she was going to eat her own daughter." she muttered with a slight scoff as she returned to Jacob's side.

They all spent a few moments watching in wonder and amazement as Bella interacted with Renesmee for the first time. After Bella finished getting acquainted with her daughter, Emmett broke the silence. "So now that we know Bella's okay with Renesmee…" his lips curled into a hopeful smile, "Does that mean we can _finally_ celebrate Christmas?"

"If Bella's up for it." Edward said, before looking back at his wife, "What do you say, do you think you're up for it?"

Bella nodded her head enthusiastically, as did Renesmee. "My first Christmas as a vampire, " she kissed Renesmee's cheek, "Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?"

* * *

Unfortunately Bella had spoken too soon. They had all gathered around the tree and began exchanging gifts with one another shortly after, the anxiety completely out of the air and instead filled with joy and laughter. Things were normal back to normal again, well as normal as a vampire Christmas could get, and everything had been going smoothly…that is, until Jacob had to go and ruin everything. Quinn had forgotten what they had been talking about at the time, but Jacob completely slipped up and mistakenly called Renesmee 'Nessie' in front of Bella and… to say the least, she didn't take his nickname for her daughter lightly. It was a good thing Renesmee had been in Edward's arms at the time, otherwise she would've gone through the window when Bella lunged for Jacob.

Quinn shook her head at the memory and readjusted her grip on Renesmee. Edward was outside with Bella, as were Jasper and Alice, who were trying to console her after her sudden temper tantrum. Jacob was upstairs in the library with Carlisle, who was mending his broken collarbone (courtesy of Bella). While, Emmett and Rosalie were helping Esme clean up the mess. Quinn looked back at Renesmee and laughed a little, "Some first Christmas, huh cutie?" Renesmee touched the side of her neck, showing her Bella and Quinn knew that she was worried about her mother. "She'll be fine." she reassured her as they headed back towards the living room. Renesmee touched her again, this time showing her Jacob. She nodded, "He'll be fine too. Jacob heals fast."

She sighed heavily as she took in the damage that was left in the wake of Bella and Jacob's little tussle and shook her head. The Christmas tree had been knocked over and of course the glass window was shattered, leaving glass all over. "I told him not to call you Nessie." she muttered before looking back down at Renesmee, "You heard me when I told him that, right?"

She touched her face again and showered Quinn her memory of the conversation they had earlier, answering her question.

She sighed again. "Let's just you get a boyfriend who actually listens to you."

* * *

New Year's Day…

Quinn and Jacob were currently in the living room watching _Rudolph's Shiny New Year _on television with Renesmee. The rest of the Cullen's were in their respected rooms, although Rosalie kept on checking up on them like every five minutes. Edward and Bella were back at their new cottage, which was the family's Christmas gift to Bella, and intended on spending the day up there for some alone time. Or as Emmett so eloquently put it, _fuck time_. It would be the first time they'd be alone together since their honeymoon and even though Quinn knew exactly what they were doing in their cottage, she didn't mind babysitting Renesmee with Jacob for them. The more practice they had with kids, the better.

"What about Michael?" The sound of Jacob's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Michael." he repeated, "Good name?"

She nodded, "Yeah. How about Christopher?"

Jacob made a face and looked back down at the book of baby names he had in his lap, "How about Hunter?"

Quinn shook her head, "No. What about Roger?"

Jacob snorted, "That's a loser name."

She scoffed, "Is not!"

"Is too!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. What about Alexander?"

"Nah, what about Logan?"

"That's a jerky name."

"_A jerky name_?" he repeated, "How is that a jerky name?"

"Guys named Logan are always jerks." she explained.

"Well, we could always do what Bella did and combine our parent's names." he suggested, briefly glancing over at Renesmee and smiling.

Quinn grimaced. "If we did that our son would be stuck with the name Brussell."

"Or Rilly." Jacob laughed.

Renesmee suddenly reached up and touched the side of Quinn's neck, showing Quinn her own growing stomach. She blinked and looked back down at Renesmee, "Yes, we're talking about the baby. We're trying to come up with a name for him."

Renesmee's gaze drifted down to her growing stomach and her little hand then reached out and touched it. "Um…lamb." Clearly Jacob wasn't so keen about Renesmee touching her since she was so strong.

"It's okay, Jacob." she reassured him, "Look, she's being careful." Her little hand was gently caressing her stomach.

"Woah!"

Quinn's hand quickly went to her stomach, startling both Renesmee and Jacob. Jacob quickly scooped up Renesmee. "Lamb, what is it? Did Nessie hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No, no, she didn't do anything. The baby…he kicked." she pointed to her stomach, "The baby kicked!"

"No way!" Jacob dropped down to his knees, Nessie still in his arms and Quinn guided his hand over her stomach. He waited until he felt a kick. His heart hammered against his ribcage.

"Did you feel that?"

He nodded his head vigorously, "That was…wow."

Renesmee slightly grunted and reached forward, pointing to Quinn's stomach. "Let her feel, Jacob."

He took Renesmee's small hand and placed it over the spot where the baby last kicked. As soon as Renesmee's hand met her stomach, the baby kicked again.

"The little guy really likes Renesmee." Quinn laughed, rubbing her belly and patting it.

Jacob straightened up and looked at her worriedly, "Does that hurt?"

She shook her head, "No…but it definitely feels weird." Renesmee made another disgruntled noise and Jacob set her back down next to Quinn, where she quickly moved her little hands back over Quinn's stomach, eager to feel the baby kick again. And kick he did. Over _and _over _and _over _and_ over…

"Okay, Nessie." Jacob took Renesmee's hands off Quinn's stomach and set her back down on his lap, "Enough of that for now." Renesmee just pouted, which made him laugh because he was pretty sure he had seen that expression on Bella's face once or twice before.

Quinn laughed at the expression on her face. "You know, it's moments like this where I wish we didn't have to go back to Lima." Their flight back to Lima was the day after next.

"Yeah, I know. It'll be weird being surrounded by humans again."

"Jacob."

He looked back at her, "Hmm?"

Quinn stared at him seriously, "I don't want to go back."

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: As always, big big thanks to those who review and continue to support this story! It's greatly appreciated! Now this chapter is the longest one I've done, so yeah...my gift to you all! There's a little M rated material in here, so I'll put up markers for those who just wanna scroll on by.** **Please** **Read. Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want to go back?"

"I mean, I don't want to go back to Lima. I want to stay here." she stopped for a moment before adding, "Well, not _here_ here, but here in Washington."

Jacob shook his head, "Lamb, your life is in Lima. Everyone you love-"

"Is right here." she interjected, "Besides, you know as well as I do that you belong here. This is your home."

He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Quinn, we've had this conversation before."

"Our son would be better off here," she continued, "where he's surrounded by his _family_."

"Oh and now vampires are his family?" he repeated incredulously, causing Renesmee to squirm in his arms.

Quinn shook her head, "You know I was talking about Billy, Leah and Seth. But now that you mention, yeah, the Cullen's too. They're just as much my family as the pack is."

"I don't want our son raised in a world full of vampires and werewolves, Quinn!" he angrily stood up, Renesmee still in his arms, "I want him to have a normal life. I don't want him to become a wolf like I did." He wanted normalcy for his son. Lima epitomized that.

"I don't see what the big deal is." she stood up and gently lifted Renesmee out of his arms, "Would our son becoming a wolf really be such a bad thing?"

"Yes, it would." he said with a firm nod of his head, "Becoming a wolf is the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "But if you had never become a wolf, you never would've imprinted on me and-"

He sighed heavily, "I didn't mean it like that, Quinn. My imprinting on you was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. But everything else," he shook his head, "well, it pretty much sucked."

Quinn headed off to the kitchen when Renesmee showed her that she was thirsty. "He might not think so. He might like being a wolf."

"_Might_ being the operative word, lamb." Jacob retorted as he followed her. "Besides, what about your glee club and everyone back in Lima? Are you really willing to say goodbye to them too?"

"Yes." she said matter-of-factly before putting Renesmee in her high chair, "Now I know it will be hard but I've known ever since I was a little kid, that I was not meant to spend my whole life in freakin' Lima, Ohio."

"Quinn-"

"My mind's made up, Jacob." she grabbed some blood out of the refrigerator and closed the door behind her, "So if you want to return to Lima go on ahead, but I'm staying here." She quickly poured some in Renesmee's bottle, knowing how fussy she could get if she didn't get her food fast enough. Last time that happened, she bit Jacob.

Jacob's jaw tightened for a moment. "Okay, what about a compromise?"

She arched her eyebrow and gave Renesmee her bottle, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you agree to go back to Lima and finish the rest of the school year there, that over summer we can come back here and live here…" he sighed heavily, "_permanently_."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

He sat down on the stool next to Renesmee's chair and nodded, "Yeah. If it's what you want."

Quinn nodded her head vigorously, "It's what I want. Oh thank you, Jacob!" she threw her arms around his neck and began showering his face in kisses.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, lamb." He put his hands on her hips and stood back up, "Not in front of Nessie."

She giggled and stepped away from him, "Right." She lifted Renesmee out of her high chair since she had already finished her bottle and took her back to the living room, Jacob on her heels.

As she glanced out the window, (the one Bella had broken attacking Jacob, but which was now fixed) she noticed Leah, in her wolf form, pacing around. Quinn set Renesmee down on the floor so that she could play with her toys and sat back down on the couch with Jacob. "I don't see why Leah and Seth still need to be patrolling the area. You settled things with Sam already."

A few days ago Jacob had met up with Sam and the two had agreed to end the hostilities and become co-existent Alphas. Jacob had assured him that Renesmee wasn't dangerous, telling him that she could be around Quinn just fine. Sam had to take his word for it because he knew if Renesmee was even a little bit of a threat, Jacob would've let his imprint come near her. As for Bella becoming a vampire, Sam couldn't attack for violating the treaty because Jacob, being the rightful Alpha, gave Edward his permission to change her before Renesmee was born.

"Even though the pack's not a threat anymore, we still have to keep an eye out for other threats, just as we did when we were in Sam's pack." Jacob explained, "Patrols still need to be done. Not just for the Cullen's sake but for the town's sake. We're still protectors."

Quinn nodded understandingly, "But what's going to happen when we leave in two days? Don't Leah and Seth need to be able to communicate with you?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I'm putting Leah in charge while I'm gone. They should be fine without me. But if something bad does happen, I'll just run here. It'll take me a few hours, but I've done it once before. Edward and Bella are back." he said suddenly, hearing them outside.

Renesmee looked back at them and her smile got ten times bigger at the mention of her parents. She immediately reached up, beckoning for someone to pick her up. Quinn did so, "C'mon, cutie, your mama and daddy are back." She had just taken a step forward when Bella suddenly appeared in the room, startling her a little. _One would think she was used to the vampire speed thing by now, she thought to herself. _

"Hey, Bella. Hey, Edward." she greeted before handing Renesmee over to her mother.

Bella kissed both of Renesmee's cheeks before looking back at Quinn, "Did everything go alright?" As on cue, Renesmee lifted her hand to her mother's cheek and showed her the day's events with Jacob and Quinn.

"Renesmee was perfect, as always." Quinn answered, knowing Renesmee was filling her in on the specifics. "How was your guys' alone time?" she asked with a knowing smirk. If Bella could still blush, Quinn was positive she would be doing so right now.

"Don't answer that." Jacob said with a disgusted look on his face, "No one wants to hear any details."

Quinn scoffed, "Speak for yourself." She turned back around and said quietly to Bella, "You can give me the details later." Both of them chuckled.

Jacob shook his head, "Girls."

"So are you guys excited to be returning to Lima?" Edward asked, taking Renesmee in his arms and walking over to the couch, definitely not wanting to dwell on what activities he and Bella had been partaking in.

Quinn shrugged, "I'd rather stay here."

"You should stay in Washington." Bella said, moving to sit down next to Edward, "Who else would we get to baby-sit Renesmee?"

Jacob turned off the television and joined Quinn on the other side of the couch, "Oh, I don't know, how about the other six vampires more than willing to baby-sit her?"

"I know, but Renesmee really seems to like it when you two watch her." Bella answered, one of her hands stroking Renesmee's curls.

"Carlisle wants to measure Renesmee again." Edward murmured, standing up just as Carlisle and Esme entered the room with a scale and some measuring tape.

"Oh joy, Nessie, you here that?" Jacob joked, knowing how Renesmee didn't exactly like getting measured.

Bella socked him in the arm roughly, muttering something along the lines of, "Don't call her that."

Jacob just scowled and rubbed his arm before walking back over to Quinn's side. She laughed at him. "Don't ask me to kiss it and make it better." she teased, "I've told you time and time again not to call her Nessie in front of Bella."

"Whatever." he grumbled, dropping his hand from his other arm.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and pulled his aside. "Hey, I was thinking that we should head back over to your dad's house, you know spend some time with him before we have to leave."

Jacob arched his eyebrow in surprise, "You want to?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I like your dad and besides this whole vacation we've been over here, leaving him all alone. I feel really bad about it."

"Well, we can head over there right now if you want." He looked back at everyone else, who was still busy with Renesmee.

"Sure, I could use some fresh air." Quinn said before leaving the room.

They headed outside once Quinn got her jacket on and were instantly greeted by Leah and Seth. "What's going on, boss man?" Seth inquired as Jacob helped Quinn on the last porch step, which was very icy.

"We're gonna head back to La Push." He replied, releasing Quinn's hand, "To see Billy."

"You guys should come back with us to La Push." Quinn suggested, stepping in front of Jacob as he started to strip down, "To you know, see your mom."

Seth's face perked up. "Can we Jake?"

Jacob looked back at him and nodded, "Yeah, go ahead. It wouldn't hurt to leave for awhile. The Cullen's will be fine."

"Awesome!" Seth exclaimed, "I've missed mom's cooking like crazy." He stripped down too and Quinn quickly averted her gaze to the sky to avoid seeing something she shouldn't. Leah had the decency to strip down behind one of the trees and when she finished, her small wolf came trotting up to him. By now, Quinn was surrounded by three very large wolves. Kind of made her want to take a picture and send it out on a belated Christmas card. She could only imagine the reaction she'd get. She chuckled at the thought and threaded her fingers into Jacob's fur for balance before they headed into the woods together, Seth on her right, Leah on Jacob's left.

* * *

_I still think we should come with you, _Jake.

Jacob groaned, immediately shaking his head. _Not that again, Seth. _

Seth frowned. _You're our Alpha, you can't just leave your pack. We need to stay together as a unit. That's how this whole thing works._

_Seth, shut up. _Leah snapped. _We are not going halfway across the country to live in fuckin' Ohio. We'll be fine without him. Besides, it's not like there are any threats around._

_Leah's right. _Jacob agreed.

_Not to mention Mom would probably have a heart attack if we decided to leave the state. _She continued._ She had a hard enough time with us leaving La Push. _

Seth whimpered a little at the thought, attracting Quinn's attention. She frowned at him and lifted her hand up, gently rubbing the spot behind the back of his left ear to soothe him.

Seth instantly relaxed. _Ahh…_

Jacob let out a low growl. _Seth!_

He looked back at Jacob and shrugged. _What? I can't help that she knows just where to pet me. _

_No need to be jealous, Jakey. _Leah taunted.

_Shut up, Leah. _

_Bite me. _

_Don't think that I won't. _He threatened, snapping his teeth at her, causing her to sidestep away from him.

"Jacob, be nice." Quinn chastised before lightly flicking the top of his right ear.

Leah smirked. _Ha. Ha. You're in trouble._

He scowled. _Whatever, Leah. _

_Well, what if Leah stays here and I go to Ohio with you guys. _Seth said, bringing up the previous topic again.

Jacob rolled his eyes. _Seth, how many times do I have to tell you no? Besides why do you even want to go? It's just Ohio._

Seth shrugged. _I don't know. I've never been before. And I like new places. I like change._

_That's great Seth, but the answer is still no._

_Yeah, get it through your head that he doesn't want you to go with him, Seth. Jeez. _Leah thought.

_That's what he said when I wanted to join his pack and he ended up changing his mind on that. _Seth pointed out.

_I did not. I was just tired of fighting with you stubborn Clearwater's._

_C'mon Jake. _Seth pleaded.

_No._

_I betcha Quinn would agree with me. _Seth grumbled.

_The girl's too smart to do something stupid like that. _Leah thought.

_Just drop it Seth_, Jacob thought tiredly. _You are not coming with us to Ohio. It's no place for a werewolf._

_That's total b.s!_

_Oh would you look at that? _Jacob stopped at the sight of his house. _We're in front of Billy's house already. _

_Jake-_

_You two can go home. _He stepped away from Quinn, giving himself enough room to phase. _And tell your mom I said hi. _He phased and quickly pulled on his clothes as Leah and Seth continued on their way to their own house.

"What were you guys talking about?" Quinn wondered as Jacob finished buckling his jeans. "Or should I say, _thinking_ about?"

"Seth wants to come with us to Ohio." He replied, taking her hand again once he was done changing and leading her back towards his house. "Crazy kid."

"Oh…and what did you say?"

"I said hell no."

"Why?"

He looked back at her and frowned, "Why? Because he's annoying and I don't want to be stuck being his babysitter."

She frowned. "Seth's not annoying."

He scoffed as he opened the front door, then stepping aside. "Uh, yeah, he is. And if you had him in your head constantly like I've had, you would understand. Just ask Leah."

"You pick on Seth way too much." Quinn said, shaking her head as she stepped inside his house.

Jacob just shrugged and closed the door behind him. "Hey, Dad! You here?"

"Jake?"

A few moments later, Billy came wheeling out of his bedroom. "It is you. For a second I thought I was hearing things." he said with a short laugh. "I was starting to think you'd never come back home."

"Only in your dreams, old man." Jacob smirked as he leaned down and hugged his father.

"Hi, Mr. Black." Quinn spoke up when Jacob pulled away. "We're really sorry about not checking in as much as we should've."

"It's perfectly alright, Quinn." Billy reassured her. He smiled when she leaned down to give him a hug too. "It's just good to have you back. Even if it is for a short while."

Quinn straightened up and nodded. "But don't worry, Mr. Black, we'll be back here as soon as school's over."

Billy arched his eyebrow and looked back at Jacob. He nodded, "Yeah. Quinn wants to stay here permanently but I want us to finish the school year back in Lima. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay!" Billy laughed. He was more than thrilled to have his son back home permanently, even if he had to wait a few more months.

They ended up staying at Jacob's house for the rest of the day, spending some quality time with Billy. They spent hours talking to him, or mainly Quinn did, while Jacob just listened. She asked Billy all sorts of questions, ranging from the Quileute legends to what Jacob was like as a baby. The latter prompted Billy to get out the family photo albums much to Jacob's horror and Quinn's delight. When her voice started to get hoarse from talking so much, Billy suggested that they order a pizza and watch the Seahawks playoff game together.

Jacob and Billy spent much of the first quarter going on about the players and the team's stats, while Quinn ate her pizza as she silently admired the linebacker's fine ass. Turned out football players in tight pants mixed with pregnancy hormones did not mix well for her, because within seconds her face felt hotter than Lima in august. She mentally scolded herself as her thoughts drifted off into…dirtier territory and tried her best to focus on the football gibberish Billy and Jacob were partaking in. As soon as she was done eating, Quinn curled up against Jacob's warm body and nestled her head against his chest. Thanks to his high body heat, it wasn't long before her eyes started to droop and sleep overtook her.

**-M Rated-**

When she finally woke up again, she no longer found herself on the couch with Jacob, but in his bed and Jacob-less. She pushed the blankets down and propped herself up on her elbows as she scanned the room for her space heater. He was nowhere in sight. She figured she should get up and see where he was, but she wasn't really up for leaving the warm bed. She rolled onto her side, one arm resting beneath her head while the other caressed her stomach, as she waited to hear from Jacob. For ten agonizing minutes she waited, and just when she was about to get up, he quietly walked into the room.

He seemed surprised to see her awake. "Hey, you." he walked over to her side and kissed her forehead, "What are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping."

She pushed herself back onto her elbows, "Where did you disappear to?"

"I just went to go check on Leah and Seth." he replied before kicking off his shoes, "You know, make sure everything went alright with their mom."

She laid back down and folded her arms across her chest. "You're a butthead."

He pulled off his jeans and laughed. "Why?"

"Because you left your poor imprint here to freeze to death." She retorted, turning on her other side so that her back faced him.

"I thought you'd be okay while I was gone. I'm sorry, lamb." he apologized before sliding into bed with her and pulling her into his arms. "But I'm here now and more than willing to warm you back up."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." She quickly turned back around and threw her leg around Jacob's waist before lifting herself up and straddling him. His hands flew to her hips. "Take it easy, lamb."

"Is your dad asleep?" she asked hopefully as she pushed Jacob's shirt up his torso.

"I-uh…maybe." He hissed as her cool fingers snaked up his torso, pushing away his shirt until she completely pulled it off.

"I know we shouldn't be doing this while he's in the house," she hastily removed her thermal t-shirt and tossed it aside, "but I need you. Now."

He sat up and lifted her onto her feet before helping her remove her jeans. "Just remember to be quiet, lamb."

She pushed him back onto the bed once her pants and his were boxers were gone before scoffing, "You should be telling yourself that."

"But you're louder than I am." he replied, tearing her underwear from her body with a simple tug.

She straddled his hips again. "Am not."

He leaned up and kissed her passionately. "Are too."

She shook her head and pushed him back down. "Am not. Ahh!" She bit her lip to contain her moan as he lowered her onto his erection.

He smirked and thrust his hips up, catching her by surprise, "See. Are too."

She snorted and slammed herself down on him. "Fuck, Quinn!" His voice caught in his throat as she started to ride him.

"Someone's not being quiet." she teased, leaning down and nipping at his bottom lip, earning a growl from him. He straightened up and captured her lips in an all consuming kiss while their bodies moved in time with one another's. Her nails dug into his shoulders when she felt his hand move in between her legs, his long fingers circling her bundle of nerves and pushing her closer and closer to the…"Jacob!" She arched her back as he moved his hips even faster, quickening his pace. A few hard thrusts later, Quinn tumbled over the edge, Jacob following shortly after.

"Damn, lamb." Jacob breathed, his lips brushing against the side of her neck. "I almost forgot how sexy you look when you're on top of me coming like that."

Quinn blushed a little as he laid her back down on bed. "Does that mean you're ready for round two?"

"As much as I want to, lamb, I think we should take a rain check. I don't want to wear you out." He moved out of the bed and turned off the lights before sliding back under the covers with her.

"I'll be fine." she reassured him. She moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest again.

"Mmm…I don't want to take any chances." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You need as much rest as you can get. You're sleeping for two, remember?"

"But I still want you." she whispered, her hand sliding down his chest and underneath the sheets.

He took her hand away from his manhood and kissed the inside of her wrist. "If you promise to sleep now, then tomorrow I'll take you down to First beach, where we can continue our little excursions."

Her head perked up, "You mean sex on the beach?" Hot damn, she really hit the jackpot! She could just picture her and Jacob recreating that infamous scene in _From Here to Eternity. _

He laughed at the expression on her face. "I was thinking more like taking you to the hot springs near the beach."

**-M over-**

"Okay…can we go now?"

He shook his head, a smile still on his face, "No, lamb. Tomorrow."

She pouted. "But that's way too far from now."

"My insatiable lamb." Jacob chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Take me to those hot springs and rock my world over and over and over and over again." she replied before flashing him an adorably hopeful smile.

He touched his nose to hers. "Tomorrow, lamb."

She sighed heavily, giving into defeat, "Fine. But if you break your promise-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you'll kick my ass." He rested his chin against the top of her head and closed his eyes, "Goodnight, lamb."

"Night, Jacob. Love you." she murmurred sleepily before falling asleep again.

* * *

"Jacob Black, I hate your stinkin' guts! I am never speaking to you ever again!"

Quinn stormed up to Jacob's house, her hair still dripping wet, and her clothes clinging to her uncomfortably. "Stupid, Jacob." she muttered under her breath, her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"Quinn, would you stop already?" Came Jacob's exasperated voice.

She ignored his plea and walked into the house, sharply closing the front door behind her. Billy, who was in the kitchen at the time, came wheeling over at the sound of the commotion. "Quinn, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Billy." she replied curtly before disappearing into Jacob's room and slamming the door close. She quickly gathered up some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower and scrub that mutt's DNA off her.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair and roughly pulled at the hairs on the nape of his neck, swearing loudly. He turned around and punched a nearby tree, causing the thing to shake. He should've known better that whenever horny Quinn came around, her evil twin sister, hormonal Quinn was lurking around too, just waiting to go off on him.

"Hey, Jake!"

He swiftly turned around to find Leah and Seth jogging up to him. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw tightened, in no mood to deal with them now, of all times. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard Quinn clear down from our house." Leah replied, crossing her arms at his attitude. Seth nodded. "We just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Well everything's fine…I guess." he said with a sigh, "Quinn's just being…hormonal again."

Leah arched her eyebrow, "I thought you liked hormonal Quinn."

"I like horny Quinn." Jacob clarified, "There's a difference. Hormonal Quinn hates me and drives me up the wall. With her I can never do anything right."

Seth chuckled. "So what did you do to unleash hormonal Quinn?"

"I didn't do anything."

Leah looked at him disbelievingly and snorted, "Obviously you did something."

Jacob shook his head, "But I didn't. We were just out by the hot springs, doing…very _pleasurable _stuff and then she suddenly lost it!"

"Ew." Seth scrunched up his nose in disgust, not wanting to hear a word more.

"Are you _that_ bad during sex?" Leah asked, completely amused.

Jacob glared at her. "No. Everything was going fantastic, I think said something about her chest being noticeably bigger and how much I liked it and then suddenly she got all pissed off and before I know it, she's yelling at me."

Seth frowned. "That doesn't make sense. You were just complementing her."

"Exactly!" Jacob exclaimed, nodding his head in agreement.

Leah rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Boys."

Both Jacob and Seth looked at her, awaiting an explanation.

She sighed heavily. "Look, Jake. Ninety percent of the stupid shit that comes out of mouth will be offensive to her in some way shape or form. Don't take it personally, it's just the hormones. They fuck with us girls immensely and I can only imagine that those pregnancy hormones ten times worse than regular PMS. "

"Ugh, how did I get sucked into this conversation?" Seth whined, his hands immediately covering his ears.

Jacob looked back at Leah, "So what should I do? Just not talk to her until it passes?"

She shook her head, "No, just don't say anything stupid around her."

"But you just said that ninety percent of what I say is stupid!"

She rolled her eyes. "Which leaves you with a ten percent chance of not pissing her off! C'mon, Jake. You're her imprint. You should know better than anyone what she wants to hear and what she doesn't."

Jacob threw his head back and groaned. "Why do girls have to be so complicated?"

"This whole thing is your fault anyways." Leah reminded him, "If you had just kept it in your pants…"

"Go away, Leah." Jacob growled before sharply turning on heel and heading back towards his house. He could hear Seth following him. "You too, Seth!" Seth's footsteps immediately stopped and when Jacob looked back, they had disappeared. _Good, he thought_.

He turned back around and quickly walked inside, shutting the door behind him. "Hey, dad." he briefly greeted his father as he headed towards his bedroom.

"Jacob, what did you do? Quinn seemed awfully upset when she came in."

"I didn't do anything, dad." Jacob replied, clearly annoyed. He opened his bedroom door, even though it was locked, and stepped inside. He found her sitting on the edge of his bed, her back to him as she combed her damp hair. "Quinn-"

"I locked that door for a reason, you know."

"Yeah, well it's _my _room." he retorted, closing the door behind him and making his way over to her.

"Just leave me alone, Jacob."

"No." He moved in front of her and dropped down to his knees, "Not until we talk. Now you wanna explain to me what the hell happened back there?"

She set down her brush and scoffed, "You should know, you started it!"

"How? You mean because I said you had amazing breasts? You seriously ruined our special time together, because of _that_?"

"They are anything but amazing." she grumbled, her gaze downcast.

He frowned, "What are you talking about, lamb?"

Her eyes started to water. "They're too big for one, and they're really sensitive and they're just…ugh…_gross_. I like my old boobs better." she sniffled, "I want them back."

Jacob took her hand and kissed it, while fighting the urge to chuckle. "Lamb, you're beautiful no matter what. And I happen to like your new…assets. They're awesome."

She rolled her eyes and took her hand back, "Of course you'd say something like that. You're a guy. The bigger, the better."

"Quinn, this has nothing to do with size. I loved your body pre-baby, I sure as hell love it now, and I'm going to love your body just as much after the baby's born. I thought I've been good at expressing that to you every time we make love." He gently scooped her up and sat down on the edge of the bed, Quinn in his lap. "I'm sorry that I upset you earlier, lamb." he lightly nuzzled her cheek, "Will you forgive me?"

"I'm the one that's sorry, Jacob." she whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck, "These stupid hormones have got me all over the place. I shouldn't have lost it like I did…_again_."

He kissed her forehead, "It's perfectly alright."

"I'll just be happy when this little guy is born and I get back to my normal self." She took Jacob's hand and placed it over her stomach, where the baby then kicked.

"Only a few more months left." he whispered, softly kissing her lips before leaning down and kissing the top of her stomach.

"They say the last few months are the worse." she murmurred softly, her head resting against his shoulder.

"For who, you or me?"

Quinn looked up and playfully glared at him.

He smiled innocently at her, "What?"

She just shook her head and kissed his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her passionately, surprising her a little. They stayed embraced like that for a few moments until Quinn suddenly pulled away and got off his lap. Jacob frowned at this, "Hey, I thought we were good."

"We are. But you've had enough of this," she gestured to her body, "for one day."

"I could never have enough of you." he replied, reaching forward and trying to pull her back to him.

She took his hands off of her hips. "I just took a shower, Jacob. And I have no intention of getting all worked up and sweaty again."

"Well, I have yet to take a shower." he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "Care to join me?"

She shook her head and pushed herself up on her toes, lightly kissing his chin. "I think I'll pass. Instead I think I'll go watch tv with your dad. Have fun showering."

He watched as she headed towards the door, taking a brief second to admire her curvy backside, "I'll be thinking of you."

She looked back at him and smirked. "I know you will."

* * *

The next day…

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes, Alice." Quinn replied with a long sigh, "But don't worry, we'll be back once school's out. Promise."

It was the day Quinn had dreaded most. The day she and Jacob had to go back to Lima and leave everyone. They had already said goodbye to Billy and that was hard enough, but she knew this would be harder because she loved the Cullen's so dearly. They were all currently gathered in the Cullen's living room, saying their goodbye's before Jacob and Quinn had to head to the airport.

"I'll be holding you to that promise." Alice replied firmly, her arms crossing her chest.

"Of course you will." Quinn threw her arms around her for yet another hug and smiled.

She reluctantly let go of Alice and then gave Jasper a brief hug, knowing he still wasn't completely comfortable around humans (although he was getting better). She turned to Esme, who was standing beside him, "Bye Esme, thank you so much for everything."

"Anytime sweetheart." Esme said sincerely, pulling her into a warm, motherly hug. The ones she had never even got from her own mother. "Have a safe trip back."

"If you ever need anything, just call." Carlisle added, smiling warmly at her when she pulled away from Esme.

"Thanks for the cell phones by the way." Jacob stated, shaking Carlisle's hand after Quinn gave him a hug.

"We've got to keep in touch with you somehow." Alice smiled, "I expect daily updates on everything that's been going on. And I want on a head's up on when that little guy is due." she said, pointing to Quinn's stomach.

"Will do, Alice." Quinn laughed before turning back around and hugging Emmett. "Bye, Emmett."

Emmett grinned and encased her in his big arms before lifting her up and spinning her around, "Bye, PH. It's been cool having you around."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname he had given her, which stood for _Pregnant Human_ and beckoned for him to set her down. "Likewise, Emmett."

She turned to Rosalie and anxiously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh, bye Rosalie." She held out her hand to Rosalie, figuring she wouldn't like it if she tried to hug her. "Goodbye, Quinn." She said politely, ignoring the hand gesture and pulling her into a brief hug. "I hope everything goes well with the baby."

Quinn smiled appreciatively at her. "Thanks." She looked to Bella and sighed.

"We're going to miss you." Bella said honestly, a look of sadness on her face.

Quinn nodded and wrapped her arms around Bella. "I'll miss you too."

She kept her arms at her sides as Quinn hugged her. "Just to clarify, I'm not hugging you back just cause I don't want to hurt you."

She laughed, remembering when Bella told her that she nearly broke Edward when she first hugged him as a vampire. "I know."

She let go of Bella and gazed at Edward. He smiled at her, clearly reading her thoughts. "We'll never forget all that you've done for us. The both of you." he said, briefly glancing over at Jacob.

"Of course you won't." Jacob smirked, earning a disapproving from Quinn. Renesmee squirmed in Edward's arms, reaching for Quinn.

"And of course, I've saved the best one for last." Quinn giggled as she took Renesmee in her arms.

Renesmee smiled up at her and gently touched her cheek, showing her various moments the two of them had shared. There was a sense of sadness as Renesmee showed Quinn her thoughts, probably knowing that they weren't going to see each other in a while. "I'll miss you too, Renesmee." she said softly before kissing the little girl's cheek. "We'll be back before you know it." she promised, "And when we do, we'll have a little someone who'll want to meet you."

Renesmee touched her face again, showering her an image of her baby bump. "Mmm-hmm, the baby." She looked to Bella, "And I expect updates on this little one, too. Who knows, by the time we come back she could look like a teenager already."

Bella grimaced a little, "I hope not."

Jacob moved beside Quinn and gently touched Renesmee's head, "Bye, Ness-" he stopped after seeing Bella's glare, "I mean, _Renesmee_. Try not to cause too much trouble for your folks." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before handing her back to Edward. Jacob glanced down at his watch, the one Alice had gotten him for Christmas, "Lamb, we better get going. We don't want to be late."

She nodded in agreement, sighing softly. She turned around and looked back at the Cullen's. "I just wanted to say that knowing you all has definitely been an experience to remember. And I'm so grateful that I'm able to say I'm friends with such amazing people."

"Just remember, this isn't really goodbye." Alice reminded, "More like _see you later_."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement, slipping her hand in Jacob's, "Most definitely."

Jacob nodded. "Thanks again for everything guys."

"It's us who should be thanking you, Jacob." Carlisle said, stepping forward, "If it hadn't have been for you, we would still be dealing with the pack."

Jacob shrugged and headed towards the door, walking with Carlisle while Quinn lingered with Alice and Bella. "It was nothing. But Leah and Seth will still be doing some patrolling around the area just as a precaution."

"It is much appreciated, Jacob." Carlisle said as he and Jacob walked outside, where Seth and Leah were waiting by Leah's car. "And if you ever need advise or information concerning Quinn's pregnancy, feel free to call at any time."

"Thanks, Doc." Jacob turned and shook his hand, "See you later."

"C'mon, Jake. Hurry it up, will ya?" Leah whined, "Getting to the airport is going to be a nightmare as it is."

"Chill out, Leah." Jacob retorted as he put the last of their things in Leah's trunk.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to take you to the airport?" Alice said to Quinn as they walked towards Leah's car. "We could take Bella's Ferrari. Get there in half the time." She smiled hopefully.

"Thanks for the offer, but you know how Jacob is. He doesn't like it when I'm in a car with one of you guys' at the wheel. Gives him anxiety."

She frowned at that comment. "But we're excellent drivers, and he knows we'd _never_ put you or the baby in danger."

Quinn just shrugged, "That's just how he feels." She opened the back door to Leah's car and put her bag down. "Bye, Alice." She hugged the pixie again and waved to the others, who were all standing on the porch, waving back.

Alice rested her arm against the car door and Quinn slid inside. "Enjoy going back to your normal life."

She grinned back at her, "You too, Alice."

Alice laughed and closed the door once Quinn was fully inside. "Alrighty, let's blow this joint." Leah muttered, quickly turning on the ignition and pulling out of the Cullen's driveway.

Quinn propped her head up with her hand and watched as the Cullen house faded into the distance. She sighed. They weren't even out of town yet and already she missed all of them like crazy. She leaned back in her seat, her gaze out the window. It was weird, she had come here in hopes of getting along with Jacob's family and spending some time with them. Not only did she do that but she also managed to make life-long friends out of a family of vampires and got a vampire-hybrid niece out of it too. She could only imagine Rachel's facial expression when she told her everything that happened over break.

As she started thinking about the others back home, she realized that maybe going back to Lima wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She was glad Jacob gave her that compromise. She probably would've regretted it if she didn't return back to Lima. She glanced back at Jacob and shook her head when she realized that he was bickering with Leah and Seth, as usual.

* * *

One _long_ plane ride later…

Quinn sighed in relief when they finally got off that damn plane. She was pretty sure that flight had been twice as long as when they had originally left. At least they had been in first class, otherwise she would've really been hating life. Even though she had gotten a good nap in on the plane, she was still dead tired and if possible, felt even more tired than before. Stupid planes always managed to do that.

After maneuvering their way through the airport, they headed over to the baggage claim to pick up their things and meet Rachel and her dads. While they waited for their luggage to be unloaded, they scanned the area for any sign of Rachel or her two dad's. "See them anywhere?" Jacob asked.

Quinn shook her head, "No…oh wait, I lied. There's Rachel." She pointed behind him, at the small, enthusiastic brunette jumping up and down with a big sign that looked like it read, _Fablack! _

Quinn shook her head at the sight of Rachel. Just as she remembered. Same god-awful clothes and mega-watt smile plastered across her face. Jacob and Quinn walked around the baggage claim conveyer belt and over to her and when Rachel spotted them, she screamed. She immediately skipped over to them and practically jumped into Quinn's arms when she was close enough. "Hello, to you too, Rach." Quinn laughed, patting the small brunette on the back.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Fragile cargo, Rachel. Remember?"

"Oops!" Rachel quickly let go of her and then patted Quinn's belly, "Sorry, baby." She looked back at Quinn worriedly, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Quinn shook her head, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic!" she all but yelled, before giving Jacob a quick hug, "I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you like crazy! I have so much to tell you!"

"First off, what's with the sign?" Quinn took the sign from her and waved it in front of her, "What in the world is _Fablack_?"

Rachel all but rolled her eyes, "_Fablack. _A combination of Fabray and Black. Your couple name, duh! Every couple needs one."

Quinn wrinkled up her nose as she looked back at the sign, "It's awful."

Rachel scoffed and snatched the sign back, "Well, it's not my fault your names don't go together. It was either that or _Juinn_,_ Quack_, _Quacob_, or _Blackbay_. And I didn't really care for any of those."

"Well, I like it, it's sounds like a catchphrase. Boom! Pow! Shazam! Fablack!" Quinn just looked at him like he was crazy, while Rachel laughed. He chuckled and headed back to the conveyer belt when he noticed the luggage from the plan being unloaded.

"Where are your dads? Quinn asked as she and Rachel followed Jacob.

"Outside waiting in the car." Rachel explained before linking arms with her. "You know, we have so much to catch up on."

Quinn laughed and nodded her head in agreement, "You have no idea."

* * *

For about a good five minutes, Quinn almost forgot how much Rachel Berry could talk. Once they had all gotten into her dads' car, it was like someone had said, "Go!" because Rachel all of a took off like a racehorse and started rambling on and on about her winter break. Quinn tried to keep up with her, (she really did) but she was too damn exhausted from the trip to keep up.

She found herself tuning in and out of what Rachel was saying, although certain facts stuck in her brain, like the fact that Rachel and Finn were now dating and that Rachel had just finished making Finn his and her relationship calendars, with their faces on various kitten pictures. Quinn nodded her head when necessary and managed to make a comment or two when Rachel let her get a word in edgewise, but it wasn't long before her mind said _screw it_ and decided to shut down just as Rachel started talking in detail about her _sixty- four _New Year's resolutions.

Quinn had been out like a light when she suddenly heard the vague sound of someone yelling, instantly waking her up. She groaned into her pillow, grumbling, "Stupid Jacob…told him not to call her Nessie in front of Bella…."

She sighed heavily and peeked out from underneath her pillow to find that she was back in her room and no longer in Forks. She straightened up and looked around, remembering that she had fallen asleep on the car ride home. _Jacob must've carried me here, she thought to herself_. She glanced back at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was a little after nine. She rubbed the back of her head before pushing the covers away. Just then the bedroom door opened and Jacob came strolling in. "Hey, lamb." he greeted softly as he walked over to her.

"Hey, you." she greeted back hoarsely before they shared a kiss.

"Have a good nap?"

She nodded and slid toward the edge of the bed. "Yeah, but I heard someone yelling downstairs. What I dreaming that?"

Jacob chuckled, "No. It was Rachel."

"And why was Rachel yelling?" she wondered, her voice still thick with sleep, "Did you break her ipod or something?"

He shook his head, "No. She's watching _The Bachelor_. The dude gave one of his final roses to this total fame whore over this girl Rachel was really rooting for."

"Of course." She chuckled before laying back down and stretching out her back.

Jacob helped her back up when she finished. "Rachel ordered Chinese food. Want me to heat you up a plate?"

Quinn yawned tiredly, her eyes filling with water, and nodded, "Yes, please."

"You got it." He kissed her temple before straightening up and quickly leaving the room. Quinn pushed herself off the bed and followed him, but not before using the bathroom.

After she combed out her bed head, Quinn headed downstairs and was immediately greeted with the amazing smell of Chinese food being warmed up. She walked into the living room, where Rachel was sitting on the couch, her gaze glued to the television screen. "Hey, Rach." she greeted, directing her gaze away from the t.v.

"It's about time you woke up." Rachel said, lifting up the remote and lowering the volume. "I thought you'd gone into a coma or something."

"It's not my fault flying takes a lot out of me." she replied, picking up the cushion laying next to Rachel and tossing it to her. "Besides, I'm pregnant, I need my sleep."

She plopped down on the couch next to her, "And sorry for falling asleep while you were talking to me in the car."

"It's alright." Rachel shrugged, pulling the cushion to her chest, and turning her body so that she faced Quinn. "But now that you're awake, we can finally talk about what you and Jacob did during break. But please, refrain from an any explicit details on the sexual escapades that you and Jacob undoubtedly participated in while over there."

Quinn blushed a little at that remark, but quickly collected herself, "Fine." She hesitated for a moment as she sorted through her thoughts, trying to figure out how to start. She figured she'd start with her meeting with Billy and go from there. Just as she was about to start, Jacob came walking in with her food and a glass of iced tea for her. Needless to say, her priorities quickly shifted.

Rachel groaned, "Worst time ever Jacob! She can't eat now! She's got to fill me in!" She then reached forward and took the plate of food out of Quinn's grasp, just as she was about to take a bite out of her orange chicken.

"Uh, Rachel, if you don't want to get a broken nose, I suggest you give Quinn her food back." Jacob advised after seeing Quinn's eyes darken.

Rachel took one look at Quinn's death glare and hastily handed her food back to her.

"I can talk _and_ eat at the same time, Rach." Quinn snapped, quickly taking her food back, still glaring at the brunette she had been seconds away from beating up.

In between bites, Quinn told Rachel all about her winter break, with Jacob adding in his two cents on occasion as he flickered through the numerous ESPN channels on t.v. She explained to her all about the pack, Bella's pregnancy, the Cullen's, Jacob leaving his pack, Leah and Seth, Bella nearly dieing in childbirth, her becoming a vampire, and of course little Renesmee. By the time she had finished, her voice had gone hoarse and she was pretty sure Rachel had gone into shock, because she just stared at her with her mouth agape, like a trout. _Maybe it had all been too much for her, Quinn thought as she took in Rachel's vacant expression. _She put her empty plate on the coffee table in front of them and gingerly waved a hand in front of Rachel's face.

"Earth to Rachel. Hello…" No response.

"Barbara Streisand just died." Jacob said.

"WHAT?" That clearly snapped Rachel out of it. "DEAR GOD! That's the first sign of the Apocalypse!"

"He's just joking." Quinn replied calmly, shaking her head to stop the ringing in her ears.

"Sorry, Rach." Jacob apologized, trying to stifle his laughter, "You went into zombie mode all of a sudden."

Rachel relaxed a little. "Sorry, I was just busy processing everything. It-all of it- well, it just…wow…it doesn't sound real. Are you sure you're not making this up?"

Quinn chuckled. "I couldn't make something like that up even if I wanted to….AH!"

Rachel jumped back, her eyes wide, "What's wrong?"

Quinn's jaw tightened, her hands moving to her stomach. "The baby just kicked. Ah…really hard."

"He's kicking now?" Rachel shrieked, "Oh my god, can I feel?"

"Sure." Quinn gasped, hissing in pain when the baby kicked again. She took Rachel's hand and placed it over her stomach, where Rachel then waited in anticipation.

Jacob got up and sat down on the other side of Quinn. "At this rate, I think our kid's prepping to be a soccer player….or a ninja."

Rachel scoffed, still waiting for the baby to kick, "He could also end up be a dancer. Why isn't he kicking?"

Quinn shrugged, "Maybe you should try singing. See if he responds to that."

Rachel's eyes lit up at the chance of giving an impromptu performance and immediately raked her brain for something suitable.

"Make it something cool." Jacob said, resting his chin against Quinn's head.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "And by cool, he means nothing from Broadway."

"Or country." He said with a slight grimace.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and started to softly sing a song that had been stuck in her head lately.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan _

_Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

She kept her hand to Quinn's stomach and still couldn't feel anything. She stopped for a moment before continuing to sing.

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my songAnd now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Yeah! __It's a party in the USA!_

On the last note, the baby kicked and Rachel squealed in delight, having felt it beneath her hand. "Oh my god, that's so cool! He likes it! He likes _me_!"

She looked back at Quinn and Jacob, who were staring at her with two completely different expressions on their faces. Rachel frowned and slid her hand from Quinn's stomach, "What?"

Quinn just looked at her incredulously and Rachel swallowed hard at the sight of that infamous 'Quinn' stare, that basically translated to _You're dead_.

"You did _not_ just sing _Miley Cyrus _to my baby."

* * *

"C'mon guys! You don't want to be late on the first day back, do you?" Rachel bellowed from her place in the hallway. She couldn't wait to get to school and see Finn, and give him her relationship calendars. She could already picture the expression on his face when she gave it to him.

She had been waiting for at least ten minutes already, and there was no sign of Jacob or Quinn. She sighed in relief when Jacob came jogging down the stairs, his backpack hanging over his shoulder. "Calm yourself, Rach. We're coming."

"And where is Quinn?" she demanded, her hands flying to her hips, "She's going to make us late."

"She's getting ready." he replied.

"Still?" she groaned loudly and stamped her foot, "She never took this long before."

"Sorry, Rach. It was my fault. I kind of distracted her in the shower." He smiled at the memory and his body instantly started to heat up in response.

"Ugh…again? Gross! You know I use that shower too…disgusting." She shook her head in disgust and sharply opened the front door. She looked back at him, "If she's not down in two minutes, I'm leaving without you!"

"Don't worry, Rachel. She's coming." he assured her, hearing Quinn gathering up her things upstairs.

Rachel pulled her keys out of her purse, "I'll be waiting in the car."

"Just be sure no Miley Cyrus is playing on the radio!" he yelled back, causing Rachel to scowl on her way to the driveway. He chuckled to himself as he recalled the way Quinn had smothered Rachel with a pillow after the little incident.

"You ready?"

He turned around and smiled at the sight of Quinn standing before him. "It's about time." he joked before leaning down and kissing her lips.

"Don't you start." she warned, glaring at him playfully.

"C'mon," he took her hand in his and led her to the door, "we better get going, Rachel's like _this_ close to losing her sanity."

"That would imply that she had sanity to begin with." she giggled as they walked out of the house and toward Rachel's car.

* * *

So far the first day back at school was going pretty well for Quinn. Yeah, she still got dirty looks from almost every Cheerio and she definitely caught some guys ogling her chest, but she wasn't about to let any of that get her down. This year was going to be a very good year, she could just feel it in her bones.

As soon as biology ended, she headed towards her locker to put the two ton bio book away. Only Mr. Jaimes would have them do two sections of key terms on the first day back. Her hand now hurt from writing so much. As she walked down the hallway, she was approached by Jacob Ben Israel, who had the gall to ask her if he could motorboat her. She politely told him to get out of her face before continuing down the hall. She had just reached her locker when suddenly some Cheerio purposely rammed her shoulder into the lockers, causing Quinn to drop her biology book on her own foot. "Ah-frick!" She hopped back, her toes now throbbing with pain.

The girl swiftly turned around and smiled smugly at her, "Whoops."

Quinn just glared at Amber, the only red-headed Cheerio on the squad (Sue had a thing against gingers and banished them from the team, but Amber was talented so she had to make an exception) and briefly glanced back down at her biology book, which seemed miles out of reach. She was going to have a heck of a time getting it. Quinn vaguely heard her snort and she arched her eyebrow, wondering why the hell the girl was still standing there.

Amber crossed her arms across her chest. "You know, I was so betting that you were getting an abortion over break."

"It's too bad you didn't." Another Cheerio, this one Quinn recognized as Mackenzie, another fellow sophomore, came up behind her, holding a Big Gulp cup filled to the brim with grape slushie. "Pregnancy _really_ doesn't suit you, Fabray."

"Yeah, well that haircut doesn't really suit you and yet there it is." Quinn replied, her hands going to her hips.

Mackenzie's face fell momentarily but she tried to act like it didn't faze her.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. At the beginning of the year you were labeled the hottest girl in school. And now look at you, you already look like a beached whale." Amber smirked, causing Mackenzie cackle obnoxiously. "I bet you missed these over break." she said, referring to the slushie in her hands.

Quinn didn't need to be told what was going to happen next. She closed her eyes, knowing that it was best to just get it over with now while she was alone, rather than when she was with Jacob. Didn't need him flipping out on the first day back.

"_Unless you want to lose a hand, I suggest you hand that slushie over." _

Quinn opened her eyes at the familiar voice and turned her head to find Santana in front of her, glaring down daggers at Mackenzie and Amber.

Mackenzie reluctantly handed the slushie over to Santana, all while trying not to seem terrified like Quinn knew that she was.

"Now get out of my sight afores I end ya both." Santana snapped at her fellow Cheerios. The two girls exchanged a look before walking off together.

"And expect to be running laps all throughout practice!" Santana yelled after them.

Quinn arched her eyebrow as Santana turned back around to face her. "Hey."

She looked at Santana questionably, "Uh…what was that?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

Quinn folded her arms across her chest, "We haven't really spoken since you found out about my pregnancy and now all of sudden you're defending me against Cheerios?" her eyes narrowed, "Who are you and what have you done with Santana Lopez?"

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed, "Look, Q, I've had some time to think over break. I shouldn't have dropped you like I did. I should've backed you up when you needed it. You're one of my best friends and I didn't treat you like one. If it had been Brittany, I would've backed her up in a heartbeat."

"But then again you two are fooling around with each other." Quinn reminded her.

"Anyways, I just…well I kinda missed you." Santana confessed, bending down and picking up her fallen biology book for her, "We've always hung out during winter break, remember? Baking cookies with your mom, wrapping presents over at my house. Watching those old Christmas cartoons with my little siblings and Brittany. This year none of that happened and to say the least…this Christmas sucked balls."

Santana handed her book back to her. "What I'm trying to say is that I was wrong before and now I've got your back. One hundred percent. This whole 'unholy duo' thing with Brittany has been fun, but it doesn't compare at all to the badassness of the _unholy trinity_."

"Of course it doesn't." Quinn laughed, "Everyone knows the best things come in threes…like the powerpuff girls."

"Damn straight." Santana agreed, briefly recalling the year they all dressed up as said characters for Halloween. "Do you want this?" she asked, gesturing to the grape slushie still in her hands.

Quinn shook her head, "No, thanks. You keep it."

"No way," she tossed it in the nearest trashcan, "Too many empty calories. Unlike you, I've got a figure to maintain."

Quinn sighed. "Same old Santana."

She smirked, "Would you have me any other way?"

"Of course not."

Santana grinned, "Now here, I've got something for you." She reached into her bag and rummaged through it before pulling out a small Christmas bag. "Merry Christmas. Or belated Christmas…whatever you want to call it."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Santana." Quinn pulled out the tissue paper and peered inside. "Oh. Birth control….and condoms."

"I know now it's obviously useless," Santana said, eyeing Quinn's stomach, "but I figured you could use them after your little nugget's born. Wouldn't want another baby gate scandal next year, would we?" she smirked.

Quinn put the tissue paper back in the bag and hugged Santana, "Thanks, Santana. The gift is totally you."

Santana pulled back and chuckled, "Of course it is." she hesitated for a moment before adding, "So are we cool?"

Quinn nodded, "We're cool."

"Awesome. Now you wanna head over to Spanish together?"

"Sure. Just let me put this away." She quickly fiddled with her locker combination before sliding her book into the bottom shelf. She sharply closed the door shut and put the lock back on.

"Okay, let's roll."

Quinn arched her eyebrow as Santana linked arms with her, "Why so eager to get to Spanish? Don't tell me you've developed a crush on Mr. Schue-"

"God no!" Santana made a disgusted noise and shuddered. "I've just come up with these awesome insults for Berry over break," she pulled out a folded piece of paper out of her letterman's jacket and handed it to Quinn, "And I've been dying to say them to her. I'm hoping number four makes her cry."

Quinn looked over the list as they walked and shook her head. "Santana, these are horrible!"

"I know!" Santana snatched the paper and stuffed it back in her pocket, smiling broadly.

"I mean that they're mean and hurtful." Quinn said, still shaking her head as she reached around Santana's waist and snatched the paper back.

"Hey!"

"Is for horses." Quinn replied before shredding up Santana's list and crumbling up the remains.

"You bitch!" Santana exclaimed, taking back what was left of her Berry insults.

"I don't like my friends insulting my other friends." Quinn simply stated as they turned the corner before handing Santana's list back to her.

"God, I almost forgot you're now bffs with Berry." Santana angrily threw the scraps of paper into a nearby trash can. "You're lucky I remembered most of them, otherwise-"

Quinn looked back at her, amused, "Otherwise, what?"

"Otherwise I would've kicked your fat ass from her to Cincinnati." she replied.

"You're one to talk about fat asses, Santana." She retorted with a smirk.

Santana glared at her. "You're lucky I've made a resolution to be nicer this year."

Quinn snorted. "You say that every year! Always after you watch _It's a Wonderful Life_, and by the first day back at school, you always break it. How long did you last this time?"

"Before first period even started." Santana confessed.

Quinn walked into Mr. Schue's classroom and chuckled, "So who was your victim?"

"Jacob Ben Israel." Santana replied, sliding into one of the desks in the middle of the room, "I took one look at his ridiculous jew-fro and I just lost it."

Quinn just looked at her. Santana rolled her eyes, "I know, I know, bad Santana." she began to shame herself with her finger.

Quinn pulled her binder out of her bag and shook her head, "I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that at least you did it to someone who deserves it. That guy is such a pervert." she turned her head, "Just now he asked if he could motorboat me! Can you believe it?"

Santana nodded, her gaze dropping to Quinn's chest, "I believe it. You've got the girls out in full force today."

"I do not!" Quinn exclaimed before quickly buttoning up her cardigan all the way. She made a mental note to start wearing a bra that didn't give her so much _lift_.

Santana laughed. "Don't cover them up! You know what I always say, _if you got 'em, flaunt 'em_!"

"I don't enjoy flaunting anything." she scowled, folding her arms self-consciously across her chest.

Santana scoffed, a knowing smirk on her face, "Yeah, right. Don't act like you're not enjoying it. You've already caught the school's attention."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your new assets are already trending on twitter!" Santana exclaimed, whipping out her phone and showing her.

Quinn took her phone and glanced down at the screen, her jaw immediately dropping, "Oh my god! Take this down!"

"I can't take it down, Q! It's the internet!" Santana quickly took her phone back and slipped it in her binder when Mr. Schuester walked through the door.

"Whoever invented Twitter should be shot." Quinn muttered as she turned in her seat to face front, Santana still snickering beside her.

* * *

Later that day….

Quinn sat on her bed, quietly doing her homework while she rested her aching feet. Even though it was the first day back, not only from school, but from Glee, Mr. Schuester did not go easy on them. All throughout rehearsal he stressed how their competition, Vocal Adrenaline, had been practicing all throughout winter break and how they needed to step it up if they wanted to beat them. She glanced back at her clock and smiled, knowing Jacob would be home at any moment. Since he had taken Rachel's car to work, Kurt gave Quinn a ride home, while Rachel opted to hang out with Finn after rehearsal. Without Rachel or Jacob to talk to, her only company being her Algebra homework, she found herself bored out of her mind.

Just then she heard the front door open and her head immediately perked up. _It was about time! She thought. _She waited a few seconds before getting off the bed and just as she did so, Jacob walked into the room. "Hey, lamb." He met her in two strides before kissing her passionately. Her hands moved to his chest as she returned the kiss, making sure to match his intensity. They stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away, the two of them breathless.

"Take it you missed me?" he grinned, leaning down and giving her another kiss.

She nodded and stepped back, "Very much so."

"Well, good." He shrugged off his shoes and kicked them aside. "What've you been up too?"

"Just homework." she replied, sitting back down on the bed and watching him.

"Sounds exciting." he joked, "How was Glee?"

"Good. A little tiring though." she admitted.

"I bet. You sure you should still going? I mean if it wears you out, you shouldn't stress yourself about it." he said with concern, his gaze drifting to her stomach.

"I'm fine." she reassured, one hand moving to her stomach, "It's the first day back. We were all a little sluggish. Even though I'm pregnant, I know I'll be able to keep up."

He walked over to her and sighed, "If you're sure." He stopped when he noticed the multiple bags on the floor by the foot of the bed. "What are all those?" he inquired, pointing to them.

Quinn turned around, "Oh they're from the Glee club. Christmas presents. Apparently they'd done like a gift exchange over break, and well, those are my gifts."

"That was nice of them." He picked up one of the bags and peered inside it before pulling out an expensive-looking purse.

"That's from Kurt," she explained, closing her math book and pushing it aside, "Rachel made me a mix CD of lullaby's to sing to the baby and then she got this," she picked up another one of the bags and pulled out a gold star plushie with a smiley face, "for the baby. Isn't it cute?"

Jacob nodded in agreement, "Adorable."

"Artie and Tina got me a pair of boots and some Dr. Seuss books for the baby," she continued, "Finn got me a package of chocolate covered gummy bears and a little football for the baby. Matt, Mike, and Puck gave me cash, Mercedes got me a bracelet and these cute neon orange Nike kicks for the baby." she held up the little baby shoes for him to see, "And then Brittany got me a tub of rocky road ice cream, since she heard that pregnant girls crave it, but it was already starting to melt when she gave it to me in Glee so we all kind of ate it there."

"What's in this one?" He held up the smallest bag, which was Santana's gift.

She chuckled, "See for yourself."

Jacob peered inside and his eyebrows rose, "Condoms and…" he picked up the other box and turned it around, "Birth control?"

She nodded. "That's Santana for you."

He frowned, "But why? Doesn't she know that these aren't going to work now?"

Quinn laughed. "She knows, she wants us to use them _after _the baby's born. She doesn't want me to make a habit out of getting pregnant every year."

"Well that's nice of her, I guess. But I don't know how much it will help." he said, putting the bag down and walking back over to her.

"If you get me pregnant next year I will definitely murder you, Jacob Black." she threatened, a small smile appearing on her lips as he started to kiss her neck.

He lifted her up off the bed and continued to tease her neck, while his hands roamed her back, "Why? Maybe next time it'll be a little girl, who ends up looking just like you."

"She'll just have to wait. One baby is going to be hard enough to handle." she said, lightly pushing at his chest, "I don't want to have to deal with one baby while being pregnant with another."

He chuckled. "That's okay." He leaned down and kissed her stomach, "We'll just have to spoil the heck out of this one until another one comes along."

"Which won't be for a very long time." she reminded him. "And definitely not until you put a ring on it."

He looked back at her and arched his eyebrow, "You want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you, Jacob." she laughed a little, "You're my soulmate. My baby's father. My everything."

"Then marry me?"

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"Marry me." he repeated, before getting down on one knee, "Quinn Fabray, marry me."

"Jacob, I'm not going to marry you now!" His smile faded and she realized she had hurt his feelings.

"I just mean that I don't want to get married now, while I'm like this." she gestured to her stomach, "And still in high school. I don't want to be _that_ girl."

He straightened up and frowned, "I thought you stopped caring what others thought about you."

"I did." she sighed, "Look, Jacob, I love you, I want to marry you, someday, but not anytime soon. I'm just not ready. Our whole relationship has progressed super fast and I don't want us to rush into anything else just because we know we're going to be with each other for the rest of our lives. I want us to take our time. It's not like we're going anywhere."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will possibly fast forward a few months because frankly I want Quinn to have the baby already, plus I've got a bunch of tricks up my sleeve for after. And don't worry, this isn't the last time we're seeing the Cullens. Oh and I finally figured out a name for Jacob and Quinn's baby. I feel so accomplished! **

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: As always, big thanks to those who review! Means alot! So, like I said before, this chapter skips ahead a few months, so needless to say it's baby time! Also regionals... So there's dialogue from the regionals episode in here, not mine, and yeah, so read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Four months later…

"Jacob!"

Jacob, who had been downstairs at the time, bolted upstairs at the sound of his name and ran into Quinn's room within seconds. "What is it?" he said frantically, his heart beating a mile a minute, "Are you in labor? Is it time?" He quickly moved in front of bed where she was sitting.

Quinn shook her head, tears sliding down her pink cheeks, "No. It's not that." she pointed down to her feet, which she couldn't even see anymore thanks to her stomach, "I can't get my shoes on."

He looked down at her bare feet and sighed in relief, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he knelt down. "It's okay, lamb."

He took the crumbled up socks in her hand and put them on her feet before sliding on her sneakers. "Are they too tight?" he asked when he finished tying the laces on her Converse.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Thank you, Jacob."

He pushed himself up and kissed her forehead, "Anytime, lamb." He helped her stand up, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and picked up her purse off the bed, "Yeah, Rachel just texted me that she and Finn were on their way. I don't want to be the last one there."

The car ride had been pretty quiet, with the radio being the only thing that drowned out the silence. Quinn leaned back against the seat while Jacob held her hand with his free one. Her eyes kept fluttering close every time a slow paced song played on the radio and they immediately opened when a fast paced one kicked on. She was tired, but then again she was always tired these days. She hadn't been getting a good night's sleep for a while now, since the baby just loved to kick body parts that were not meant to be kicked every time she let her guard down.

It was weird, knowing that she was going to give birth soon, but also incredibly terrifying. Sure she couldn't wait to meet her son, but she wasn't too crazy about the whole birthing process. She'd had a lapse in good judgment last month and let Rachel talk her into watching a birthing video, just to see what she was getting herself into, and she ended up being emotionally scarred. (She was pretty sure Rachel was too, but at least she wasn't going to have to go through that anytime soon).

"You okay, lamb?"

Quinn looked back at Jacob, who was dividing his attention between her and the road.

She straightened up and nodded, squeezing his hand reassuringly, "Yeah."

"What are you thinking about?"

She sighed. "The baby."

He nodded, "What about the baby?"

"Giving birth." she croaked, her throat constricting as the urge to cry took over, "I'm scared, Jacob."

"I'll be by your side every second of it." he promised, lifting up their interlocked hands and kissing the back of hers. "We've never missed a birthing class, we've read practically every birthing book in existence...you've made me watch that _I Love Lucy _episode where she has her baby over _and_ over just so I know what _not_ to do. Everything will be fine. Don't worry, okay? I would never let anything bad happen to you two."

"I know you're right, but I just…I can't stop worrying. It's probably why the baby won't stop kicking me. He doesn't like it." she murmured, her hand moving to the top of her very pregnant stomach.

"He's kicking you so much because he's anxious to meet his beautiful mother face to face already." he said with a small smile.

"I want to meet you too little guy," she said softly to her stomach, "But in the meantime, mama would _really_ appreciate if you didn't kick her bladder every five minutes."

Jacob laughed as he pulled up Mr. Schuester's apartment complex, then putting Rachel's car in park. "You want me to walk up with you?"

Quinn shook her head and unbuckled her seatbelt, "No, I can handle it. Thank you though."

She turned her head and leaned into Jacob, where they shared a soft kiss. "Call me if you need anything." he said, quickly pecking her lips once more.

She pulled away and opened up the car door, "Will do."

He watched her get out of the car and smiled at her when she looked back at him, "Have fun."

She smiled weakly, "I'll try. Love you."

"Love you too." he said back before she closed the car door. He waited until she was inside the complex before driving off.

* * *

As soon as she was inside Mr. Schuester's apartment complex, Quinn walked over to the elevator, knowing that the stairs weren't even an option. Her feet started to hurt just thinking about it, but then again they always started to hurt after taking more than three steps. She pressed the _up_ button next to the elevator and patiently waited, one hand resting on her side, the other draped across her stomach, (which doubled as an armrest and a cup holder these days).

When the doors opened, she immediately stepped inside and quickly hit the fourth floor button. She swallowed hard when the doors closed, sealing her into the small boxed space. She really hated elevators. Not only were they incredibly confining and windowless, but now that her due date was just weeks away, she had this intense fear that she would end up getting stuck in one and then going into labor.

She leaned against one of the walls and watched as the numbers above her head slowly lit up as they passed each floor. She hadn't really wanted to go to this glee meeting and had thought several times about making up some kind of excuse, but Rachel insisted she come. She usually enjoyed doing Glee related things, but things were pretty solemn for the club at the moment, making it less fun and more…depressing. Regionals were a few weeks away and although they had been confident about the competition the week before, things had took a turn for the worst when they found out Coach Sylvester was going to be one of the judges at regionals. Having her there would pretty much guarantee that they would _not_ win regionals.

She sighed in relief when the elevator doors suddenly opened and she didn't hesitate in dashing out of there. She walked down the hallway to the second door on the right before stopping and knocking on Mr. Schuester's door. A few seconds later she was greeted by the man himself. "Hey, Mr. Schue." she smiled softly.

He stepped aside and smiled back, "Hey, Quinn. Glad you could make it."

She followed him through his apartment and into the living room where the rest of the club was already waiting. The room was so quiet that she could hear a pin drop. The pizzas that Mr. Schuester had bought were left untouched on the coffee table. It was unnerving, but expected, given the situation. They all said brief hellos to her as she took the last vacant spot next to Rachel on the couch.

"Now that everyone's here." Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to the first annual New Directions regionals set list nominations party."

It was clear by his voice that Mr. Schuester was trying to bring some enthusiasm to the room, but unfortunately he failed miserably.

"What's the point Mr. Schue?" Artie said quietly, lifting his head to look up at him, "Coach Sylvester is one of the judges. She's gonna crush us."

Mr. Schuester shook his head, "Artie, you don't know that."

"Yes, we do." Santana interrupted bitterly, her arms folded across her chest, "She told us at Cheerios practice."

"Yeah." Brittany sighed, "She said, 'I'm going to crush Glee club.'"

"A whole freaking year." Puck shook his head in disbelief, "All that hard work for nothing."

Tina, who had been fighting back tears the entire time, choked back a sob, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. She swallowed hard and looked at everyone apologetically, "I'm sorry. I just really love you guys."

She fiddled with her gloved hands anxiously, "You know how many Facebook friends I had before I joined Glee?" she shook her head, "Two. My parents."

"Rachel was right." she continued, "Being part of something special…it made me special." By now she was full on sobbing. "I just can't believe it's all gonna be over in a week."

"Wait." Finn straightened up in his seat and looked around, "Who says it's gonna be over?"

Mercedes shook her head and fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Please. You really think Puck and Santana are gonna even acknowledge my existence once we're not in Glee anymore?"

"She has a point." Puck said quietly.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel sniffled and turned her body toward him, "Do you think instead of nominating songs, we can just all go around the room and talk about things that we loved about Glee Club this year?"

At first they started talking about all the sentimental things that happened in Glee, the moments they all cherished and had an impact on them in some way. But as time went on, things lightened up and laughter soon echoed off the walls as they talked about the moments in general that made them smile. They laughed over Rachel's horrible _Run, Joey, Run _video and laughed ever harder when the topic of Mr. Schuester's rapping came up. They spent a good ten minutes making fun of Jesse St. James, who was pretty much enemy number one (aside from Sue), although it was Rachel mainly who did the bashing and quite enthusiastically too.

They recalled when Finn defended Kurt from Karofsky in that god awful homemade Lady Gaga outfit that made him look like a Fruit Roll-up, and Kurt confirmed that Finn still had the thing hanging in his closet. The guys recalled how hard it was to get off the KISS makeup they had donned that week and laughed when Brittany confided that their costumes had given her nightmares for two weeks straight. Puck brought up the diva-off between Santana and Mercedes and suggested that he wouldn't mind if they fought over him more often.

Brittany mentioned having fun recording Kurt's single ladies routine, which led to an impromptu performance of the dance with him, Brittany, and Tina. Everyone got a kick out of it, but Rachel being the spotlight hogging girl that she is, thought that more performances were needed, and got up in the middle of the room ready to sing some songs from her repertoire, only to have Mercedes threaten to sit on her if she so much as sang one measly note.

By the end of the night, all the pizza was gone, empty soda cans were everywhere, and everyone was exhausted from laughing so much. Everyone was gathering up their things, getting ready to leave, when Rachel suddenly reminded them of something. "We still need to decide on what we're going to sing for regionals." Everyone looked at each other, remembering that it had been the reason they had come here in the first place.

"I think we should end the year with what brought us together in the first place," Tina said, "_Don't Stop Believin_."

Finn grinned, "Totally!"

"I couldn't agree with you more Tina." Mr. Schuester beamed, "When the six of you had performed it, it was a nine. This time around," he looked at his twelve members, "We're going to make it a _ten_."

"Absolutely," Rachel agreed, "But we still need another two songs."

Mr. Schuester nodded and looked around the room, his blue eyes lighting up, "How would you guys feel about doing a _Journey_ medley?" Almost immediately, everyone became super enthusiastic at the mere thought of doing so.

Kurt nodded his head approvingly. "Best idea you've had all year, Mr. Schue."

* * *

_Worst idea you've had all year, Mr. Schue. Quinn thought to herself, two weeks later._

The entire club was currently in the choir room, rehearsing their butts off, yet again. Not only were they doing _Don't Stop Believin'_, but a mash-up of _Any Way You Want It/ Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'_, and then Finn and Rachel's ballad _Faithfully_. Needless to say, their performance entailed _a lot _of choreography.

"Kurt, shoot me, please." she whined as she rested her forehead against his shoulder, everyone getting a moment to breathe as Mr. Schuester gave Finn some much needed one-on-one help. Kurt laughed and gently patted her head. "Poor, Quinn."

Mercedes turned around and looked at her with concern, "Baby girl, if you're tired, take a break. Mr. Schue said you could any time you needed to."

Quinn straightened up and shook her head, "I need to get this routine down first. Even if it kills me."

"You're no good to us dead." Kurt chuckled, "We have the minimum amount of members required to compete as it is and if you're gone, we're screwed."

"But you forget about our lucky thirteenth member here." Mercedes grinned, leaning down and rubbing Quinn's stomach.

Mr. Schuester walked back to the front of the room, his sleeves rolled up and his shirt partly undone, showing off his white undershirt, "Okay, guys, again from the top!"

Everyone groaned.

"Whoever suggested we have start having extra practices during _lunch _should be shot." Santana said aloud, before throwing a menacing glare Rachel's way.

Mr. Schuester turned around and looked at his tired student's faces. He sighed and glanced back at the clock on the wall. "Okay, guys. I think we've done enough practice for now. Go on ahead and enjoy the rest of your lunch." Everyone sighed in relief.

"We can pick up where we left off after school." Everyone went back to groaning.

* * *

"Santana, keep away from me!" Rachel yelped as she dashed past Quinn to hide in front of Mercedes.

"Suggest any more practices and I will not hesitate in going all Lima Heights on your ass Gidget!" Santana threatened, as she and Brittany walked down the hallway together with them, on their way to the cafeteria.

"I don't see why you're complaining, Santana." Quinn said with a small frown, "You were breezing through practice just like Brittany." If she hadn't of been pregnant, she probably would've been the same way, but she was and she was stuck huffing and puffing through it like everyone else.

"That doesn't mean I want to spend my every waking moment practicing with you losers." Santana retorted as she and Kurt pushed the doors to the cafeteria open.

"I hope they didn't run out of tots." Mercedes murmured, completely ignoring the conversation going on at the moment. She quickly took Kurt's hand and lead him over to the cafeteria line.

"Anyways, if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline, we need to get in as much practice as possible." Rachel said sternly as she led the group over to an empty table.

"The things I do for this club." Santana muttered with a shake of her head. She pulled out a chair and sat down, Brittany following suit.

Quinn sat down across from them and pulled out her phone, typing a quick text to Jacob asking him where he was. When she got a reply from him a few seconds later, saying he was on his way, she put her phone away and relaxed. She pulled out her lunch from her bag and immediately dug into the delicious sandwich Jacob had prepared her that morning.

* * *

"Jeez Mercedes, what did you do, threaten to kill the cafeteria ladies if they didn't hand over their entire supply of tater tots?"

Quinn looked up from her food just as Kurt and Mercedes sat down at the table, and chuckled at the sight of mountain of tater tots on Mercedes' tray.

"Shut up, Santana. These things are da' bomb." Mercedes replied, sliding into the empty seat next to Quinn while Kurt sat next to Rachel. A few minutes later Artie and Tina joined them, their trays filled with food too.

"Hey, girl, you know you took the last of the tots." Artie said to Mercedes once he reached the table.

Mercedes popped a golden potato in her mouth and smirked, "My bad."

Artie frowned and opened his mouth, beckoning Mercedes to throw him one. She sighed and aimed for his mouth before throwing it across the table. It never reached Artie though, because it had been intercepted by Brittany unexpectedly, who caught it with her mouth like a dog.

Santana laughed and patted Brittany on the top of the head.

Quinn just shook her head and turned her head when she sensed Jacob nearby. She was starting to get really good at sensing when he was around. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him making his way towards her.

"Hey, guys." he greeted the group before taking the open seat on Quinn's other side and greeting her personally. "Hey, you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Where were you?" she wondered when they pulled away.

"Library." he replied, "Doing homework."

Santana snorted. "Nerd."

Jacob glared at her before looking back at Quinn. "I didn't have anything else to do." he explained, "How was practice?"

She sighed heavily, "Tiring. As usual."

"You guys better be taking it easy on my lamb." Jacob said seriously, his gaze on the others, namely Rachel.

"If she would just take a break once and a while, she wouldn't be so tired." Mercedes replied, throwing a look at Quinn.

Jacob shook his head and looked back at her. "Lamb, how many times have I told you to take it easy? You're on your feet enough as it is and you know what the doctor said-"

"Yes, Jacob. I know. No need to worry." She squeezed his knee and then kissed his cheek.

Brittany rested her elbows on the table as she took in Jacob and Quinn. "Quake is so cute."

Quinn turned her attention onto her fellow blonde and frowned, "What'd you just say, Brittany?"

"Quake." she repeated, subtly stealing another tater tot from Mercedes, "Quinn and Jake. You guys are cute together."

Jacob chuckled, "Is too hard to say both our names, Britt?"

Santana glared at him for that, "It's your couple name, idiot."

"Don't call him an idiot, Santana." Quinn snapped, returning the glare.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Santana for your information, I've already chosen their couple name. It's Fablack."

Santana snorted. "Stupidest couple name ever. Quake is more rockin'."

"You're just saying that cause Brittany thought of it." Kurt said while stabbing his fork into his salad.

"Doesn't really matter." Mercedes popped another tater tot in her mouth, "Kurtcedes is still the best couple name _ever_."

Rachel turned her head and frowned. "But you two aren't even a couple."

"Uh yeah, we are…a couple of sassy divas." Mercedes and Kurt both laughed, doing their little hand thing.

"Well, in that case, screw that! Brittana's number one!" Santana exclaimed.

"Tartie, all the way!" Artie yelled, pumping up his fist in the air, making Tina giggle.

"What about Finchel?" Rachel said.

Mercedes shook her head, "Girl, you ain't with Finn no more. You can't just throw that into the running."

Brittany stole another one of Mercedes' tots and nodded, "Yeah, you're just Rachel. You're all alone now."

Rachel folded her arms across her chest, "For your information, I kissed Finn just the other day."

Mercedes choked on apple juice, "WHAT?"

"When did this happen?" Quinn demanded, "And why am I just hearing about it?"

Rachel innocently shrugged, "I just want us to focus solely on regionals now and not the return of the epic romance that is Finchel."

Santana rolled her eyes, "God wouldn't be that cruel to do such a thing. It's bad enough he gave you life."

"That was harsh, Santana." Tina said disapprovingly.

"Santana!" Quinn scolded, reaching across the table and taking one of Mercedes' tater tots before throwing it at her friend, hitting her square in the eye, "Apologize!"

Mercedes quickly pulled her tray closer to her. "Ay, man, don't waste the tots!"

Santana ignored Mercedes and snatched another of her tater tots before chucking it Quinn, but Jacob caught it before it even touched her.

"Guys, come on now. Play nice."

Santana snorted, "Playing nice is overrated."

* * *

When Quinn woke up the morning of regionals, she was surprised to find that she had actually slept through the entire night without any disturbance from the baby. _Good, she thought_. _Hopefully he keeps that up while regionals was going on. _She really didn't want to have to deal with him kicking her bladder during their performance. She got out of bed, a little surprised Jacob wasn't there, and straightened up. She made a face at the mild ache in her back but shook it off as just stiff muscles. As she got ready for the day, she realized that there was a tight pain in her abdomen, that made her wince every so often. Figuring it was just more of those false contractions she'd been getting lately, she did her best to ignore it.

Once she was dressed in a blue floral dress and some leggings, she grabbed her regional's outfit out of the closet and set it on the bed. Everyone would be doing their hair and makeup at the venue so she didn't have to worry about any of that at the moment. She walked through the bathroom and into Rachel's room, where she found Rachel on her elliptical as usual. "Good morning, Quinn!" she said brightly after noticing her in the doorway.

"Hey, Rach. Do you know where Jacob is?"

"He went out for a run about an hour ago." she replied, shutting off the machine and hopping off. She grabbed her hand towel off her bed and wiped her brow, "Why, need something?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, just wondering."

Rachel skipped over to her and linked arms with her, "So…today's the big day! Are you ready?"

Quinn nodded, smiling as they headed downstairs together, "I guess so."

"C'mon, Quinn. Give me some more enthusiasm!" she wrapped her arm around her shoulders and shook her a little, "Today is the day we are going to kick Vocal Adrenaline's ass!"

"Let's just hope that's all we're doing today." Quinn murmured as they turned into the kitchen, the pain in her abdomen kicking up again.

"Don't worry, Quinn. The baby's not due for another two weeks." Rachel reassured her, dropping her arm from Quinn's shoulders and heading toward the refrigerator. "How does bacon and eggs sound?"

"It sounds great, but I can make my own breakfast, Rach." She walked up behind Rachel and took the carton of eggs from her.

Rachel swiftly turned around and took them back, "I've got it. Besides, you need to conserve all your strength for regionals. So go sit your butt down."

Quinn sighed. "If you insist." She walked around the counter and sat down on one of the stools, propping her head up with her hand as she watched Rachel work. She half listened to Rachel's ramblings about regionals as she cooked, her mind more focused on whether or not the pains in her stomach were signs of going into labor.

"Hey, Jacob."

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to see that Jacob had just strolled into the kitchen. "Hey, Rach." he briefly greeted as he walked over to Quinn. He leaned down and kissed her temple, "How's my girl?"

"Good." She decided not to tell him about the pains in her abdomen, it was probably just those Braxton Hicks contractions again. "How was your run?"

He sat down next to her and picked up an apple off the table, "Refreshing."

As she leaned into Jacob, she wrinkled up her nose and quickly pulled back, "You smell funny."

He swore under his breath, "Damn."

Rachel frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said bitterly before taking a large bite of his apple.

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "Jacob, did something happen?"

"It's humiliating." he grumbled, avoiding eye-contact with both girls.

"Babe, just tell us." Quinn placed her hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

He sighed heavily, "Fine. I…well, I may or may not have gotten sprayed by a skunk while running in the woods. I tried to wash off the stench in the lake and I thought I'd gotten rid of it already…"

Rachel and Quinn both shared a look before bursting into laughter. Jacob scowled and quickly got up, ready to leave the room.

"Oh, come on, Jacob." Quinn reached out and took his hand, pulling him back down, "We're sorry. It's not funny."

"No. Not funny at all." Rachel agreed, still trying to stifle her laughter.

He shook his head at her and got up again, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Don't use up all the hot water. I still need to shower too." Quinn warned as Rachel passed her a plate full of eggs and bacon.

Jacob smirked and wrapped his arms around Quinn from behind, his lips teasing her neck, "Then come on and join me."

Quinn bit her lip, his offer suddenly very appealing. Stupid hormones again. She glanced back down at her delicious food, just begging to be eaten. But at the moment taking a shower with Jacob sounded just as appetizing. Decisions, decisions…

"Okay." She pushed the food away, knowing it would still be there after a shower, and stood up.

Rachel groaned and stared at them in disbelief, "Ugh…really? You two are disgusting! I use that shower too!"

Jacob took Quinn's hand and lead her around the counter, "Just because we're going to take a shower, doesn't mean we're going to have sex, Rachel. Calm down."

Quinn dropped his hand and frowned, "Well, if that's the case, then I'm going back to my bacon."

Jacob laughed and quickly took her hand again before lifting her up bridal style and heading upstairs with her.

Rachel wrinkled her nose up in disgust as she heard them make their way upstairs. She shook her head disapprovingly, knowing that if Jacob ended up wearing Quinn out, it would lead to a sluggish performance at regionals from the blonde, which would lead to the judges deeming her the weak link, which would give the judges a chance to knock the team down a peg or two, which would result in New Directions losing and the club being disbanded. Her eyes widened in realization and she quickly bolted upstairs to stop any horizontal tango-ing from taking place. If she didn't, they would lose regionals. And she could _not_ let that happen.

* * *

"You know, I'm pretty sure Rachel's the craziest girl I've ever met." Jacob laughed to himself as he drove. Quinn had opted out of riding to regionals with the group because she was worried the shaky bus ride would make her go into labor or something.

"She's so crazy, I'd like to punch her out every now and then." Quinn grumbled. She was still ticked off that Rachel had decided that it was her duty as Glee co-captain to keep Jacob from giving it to her. Somehow she figured that them having sex would result in the team losing regionals. How she connected the two, she still didn't understand. She huffed in frustration. She still couldn't believe that freakin' Rachel Berry had cockblocked her. For a second she thought about burning all of Rachel's Broadway Playbills just to get even with her.

"Okay, lamb, we're here." Quinn looked up and her heartbeat started to quicken at the sight of the large, very fancy looking, venue where the competition was taking place. Jacob pulled up to the very front, so that she didn't have to walk from all the way from the parking lot. He quickly got out of the car and helped her out after gathering up her things.

"Just in case I don't see you again before you go on," Jacob pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and kept him close, not wanting him to leave so soon. "I love you so much," she whispered breathlessly before he leaned down and captured her lips again.

"Hey, you two! Get a room!"

Jacob and Quinn quickly pulled away from each other and turned their heads to find the New Directions walking towards them. Quinn threw a glare at Santana, who had been the one who had interrupted them.

"C'mon, baby girl, we gotta get going." Mercedes said, beckoning her forward as the rest of the group followed Mr. Schuester inside, Rachel waiting with her.

Quinn turned back around and sighed, lifting her head to meet Jacob's gaze. Jacob touched his forehead to hers, "You'll be amazing. As you always are. Now, don't stress about it and just enjoy yourself, alright?"

She wordlessly nodded and kissed his lips, her hand lingering on his cheek.

He kissed her forehead. "Be sure to look for the crazy maniac in the first row screaming your name and cheering you on."

She smiled brightly, "Can't wait."

"Okay, okay, c'mon you! We don't have anymore time for this!" Rachel came up behind them and seized Quinn's arm, yanking her away from Jacob and practically dragging her into the venue while Mercedes followed them.

* * *

Next thing Quinn knew was Rachel pushing her into a chair in their dressing room, before Mercedes started doing her hair in the retro half-beehive style they'd agreed on. Mercedes was the only of the girls who all ready to go, so while the other girls left to get their dresses on, she enlisted in Kurt's help to do Quinn's make up.

When they'd finished with her, Quinn picked up her dress off the back of one of the chairs and left to go change into it. Mercedes followed her and waited outside the room just encase she needed some help with it.

"We are on in thirty minutes people! Everyone meet in the green room when finished dressing and start warming up!" Rachel exclaimed to all the girls(and Kurt), before leaving the room and going to tell the boys who were next door.

"How you holding up, baby girl?" Mercedes asked Quinn, as they walked over to the greenroom together, Kurt on their heels.

"Fine." Quinn replied, even though her backache was still there. It was minor though, so she decided to push all thoughts of it out of her mind and just focus on their upcoming performance. The three of them waited in the greenroom for a few seconds before the rest of the group joined them, Finn and Puck being the last two in with Rachel behind them as she shooed them inside.

"Okay, group!" Rachel clapped her hands as she weaved her way through all the black and gold before settling down at the piano in the corner of the room. "Gather round! Time to warm up our voices! And be sure to stretch! We don't want anyone pulling a muscle on stage!"

"Does sex count as stretching?" Brittany wondered aloud, causing Santana to sharply elbow her in the ribs, her face reddening a little.

* * *

As soon as they were all warmed up and ready to go, Mr. Schuester came in, giving them final good lucks and words of advice before leading them down to the auditorium. Rachel and Finn broke away from the group to get in their positions while everyone else headed backstage. Quinn anxiously took Mercedes' hand, who was still right beside her, as they walked to their positions behind the curtain. They all waited patiently, silently swaying as Finn and Rachel sang _Faithfully_ on the other side. As Finn and Rachel's duet neared the end, everyone's energy seemed to kick start and the nerves that had plagued them for the longest time seemed to fade away. The curtains were then drawn back and they all came together to sing their mash-up of _Any Way You Want It _and _Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'_.

The crowd seemed to love it and even though the harsh stage lights made it hard to pinpoint the audience, Quinn easily spotted Jacob in the second row, cheering her on just like he said he would. She beamed and quickly blew him a kiss before moving her new spot where they then transitioned into _Don't Stop Believin'_. The cheering only got louder by then and when they hit the final notes of the song, the group glanced around at each other with the same expression that basically read, _I think we've won this thing_.

Once they took their bows, they immediately dashed backstage and headed back to the greenroom, their adrenaline still pumping. "Dude we totally rocked the house!" Puck exclaimed as he leapt in the air, smacking the top of the doorway with his hand. "That first place trophy is so ours!"

"As amazing as we did, we have to remember that Vocal Adrenaline still has yet to perform." Rachel reminded as she picked up a water bottle from the table and took a generous swig.

"Doesn't matter what songs they do. They won't be able to compare to us. Shoot, we were on fire just now." Mercedes breathed while fanning herself.

"Hey, gnome pass those waters around will ya?" Santana snapped, kicking off her shoes and resting her aching feet on the coffee table in front of her. Rachel rolled her eyes and began distributing the waters among the group. "Here, Quinn." She handed the last one to her but she didn't take it.

Rachel frowned at the blank expression on her face, "Quinn, is something wrong?"

"I-I think m-my water just broke." she replied hoarsely, her green eyes a little wide.

Rachel's jaw dropped and she immediately stepped back before yelling, "CODE BLUE!"

Everyone jumped at Rachel's outburst, including Quinn herself.

Rachel swiftly turned around to the group, "Finn, go get Mr. Schue! Kurt, go get Jacob! C'mon, people move it, move it! You all know the drill!"

"Did you all know this was going to happen now?" Quinn asked, eyeing the baby bag that Tina seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

Santana rolled her eyes as she and Mercedes ushered Quinn out of the room, "Rachel's been drilling us for this moment ever since spring break."

"Yeah, she wanted us to be prepared for every scenario known to man." Mercedes said with the shake of her head.

"Well that's good…I guess." Quinn said shakily as they quickly made their way through the lobby. She could vaguely hear Queen's _Bohemian Rhapsody _coming from the theatre.

"Baby girl, take it easy." Mercedes said as calmly as she could when she realized Quinn was trembling.

"Everything is going to be fine." Santana reaffirmed, rubbing the blonde's back in circular motions.

"I need Jacob." Quinn croaked, tears welling up in her eyes. She stopped and looked around for any sight of him. Santana pushed her forward, "C'mon, Q, we gotta keep moving, you don't want to have the baby here, now do you?"

"Although we would be prepared if you did." Mercedes said, remembering how Rachel made her read a book called, _How To Deliever A Baby in an Emergency_.

Quinn reluctantly kept walking and just as they were about to leave the building, she heard someone call her name. She spun around and saw Jacob running frantically toward her, Kurt following behind him. She sighed in relief when he stopped in front of her and quickly scooped her up bridal style, hastily taking her to the car. "My w-water broke." she hiccupped, tears blurring her vision as he carried her.

"You're going to be okay, lamb." he kissed her forehead, "The hospital's not too far away. Just keep calm and breathe."

"We'll meet you there!" Mercedes exclaimed as the rest of the team boarded the bus, while Jacob helped Quinn into the car.

* * *

"Alright move it! Move it, people! We've got a pregnant girl coming through!" Rachel yelled as she burst through the hospital emergency room, leading the way for the others.

"No need to yell Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed behind her, Jacob pushing her through in a wheelchair. She really didn't need everyone's attention on her, but it was already too late. Upon hearing Rachel's yelling, a few nurses came over to them and started to sort things out as they wheeled her to get examined by a doctor. Quinn held up her hands, "Wait!"

Jacob skidded to a halt, looking to Quinn with concern, "What is it lamb?"

"Rachel," she replied, one hand flying to her stomach as another contraction hit, "I want Rachel to come with us."

Jacob swiftly turned around and called for Rachel, who quickly ran over to them. "Alright!" she said determinedly, her game face on, "Let's have this baby!"

* * *

"Drugs! I need those god-damn drugs!" Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs, her fingernails digging into the side of Jacob's hand, as another contraction hit her hard. It was a good thing he wasn't human otherwise he was pretty sure she would've broken his hand twice over by now.

"Quinn, you said you wanted to do this naturally." Rachel reminded her as she wiped the sweat from Quinn's brow with a hand towel.

"Rachel, shut up!" Quinn said through clenched teeth, "I am in severe pain. I. Need. Drugs!"

Jacob looked to one of the nurses, "Can we get her some drugs? Please?"

"We'll have to see if you're dilated enough for an epidural." the nurse responded before checking Quinn's progress. She looked at Quinn sympathetically and started shaking her head, "I'm afraid you're quite not dilated enough, sweetheart. You're going to have to wait a little longer." The nurse then left the room to get the epidural set up for when Quinn was ready.

As soon as the nurse was gone, Quinn released a chain of profanities that would even make the toughest of sailors blush. Jacob just stared at her in disbelief, wondering how on earth his lamb knew so many foul words. But then he remembered….Santana. Of course.

When the nurse came back, along with Quinn's doctor, Quinn was more than ready to get drugged up and escape the pain. She knew that sounded awful but she was in _a lot _of pain. "I'm afraid we can't give you the epidural, Quinn." came her doctor's voice.

Quinn shrieked. "WHAT? Why?"

"It's too late now." he replied calmly, "You're more far along that before. Now it's time to start pushing."

"What?" her voice cracked, her eyes going wide with fear, "I-I can't. I-I'm not ready yet!"

"Lamb, everything will be fine." Jacob reassured her, leaning over and kissing her temple. "You can do this."

Quinn shook her head frantically, "N-no, I can't!"

"Yes, you can." Jacob and Rachel both said together.

"Quinn, you need to start pushing now!" the doctor interrupted, just as Quinn started to argue.

She groaned loudly but reluctantly complied, her face reddening as she screamed from the pain. Push after push, tears streamed down her cheeks, with her face contorted in pure pain. "C'mon, baby, get out of me out me already." she cried, throwing her head back as she pushed yet again.

"I can see the head!" the doctor informed her, which caused Quinn to push harder, desperate for this to be finally over.

"Quinn, I can't feel my hand." Rachel gasped, before trying to pry Quinn's fingers from her hand.

Quinn just ignored her and pushed again, her grip tightening (If it was even possible). She shook her head, "I can't do this! It's not-"

"You're almost there, Quinn." the doctor encouraged, "Just keep doing what you're doing."

Jacob rubbed her back soothingly as she let out another cry of pain, "You're doing great, lamb."

Quinn let out an ear-piercing scream that could've broken windows and the next sound that filled the room was that of a baby's cry.

"Oh my god, Quinn!" Rachel covered her mouth with her hands before reaching over and hugging the exhausted blonde, "You did it!"

Quinn watched with wide eyes as the doctor handed a small blue bundle over to her. She carefully took her son and stared down at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe he was here. After nine months, he was _finally _here. Her son!

"God, Quinn, I love you so much." Jacob wrapped his arm around Quinn and kissed her forehead, "You were amazing. He's beautiful."

"So beautiful," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes again as she gazed lovingly at their new baby boy. "He's perfect."

"I'm going to go tell the others." Rachel said quietly, wanting to give Jacob and Quinn a private moment alone.

* * *

"Hi, baby boy." Quinn said softly, taking in every feature of her son's face, "I'm your mama. And he's…" she looked back at Jacob, who had tears in his eyes as well, "that beautiful man's your daddy."

"Been waiting a long time to meet you, kiddo." Jacob whispered, leaning down and gently kissing his son's forehead.

Quinn kissed both of her son's cheeks before glancing back at Jacob, "We still have to give him a name."

Jacob tore his gaze off his son and stared at her, "Well, what does he look like to you?"

Quinn's gaze dropped back down to her son and she inspected him for a few moments before saying, "James. He looks like a James. Doesn't he?"

Jacob nodded, a small smile on his face, "Yeah, he does. He really does."

"As for a middle name…" she bit her lip indecisively.

"What about Donovan?" Jacob suggested, "It was my favorite uncle's name."

"James Donovan." she said aloud, testing how it sounded to the ear. She smiled and nodded, "I like it. I really like it. Good choice." She turned her head and kissed Jacob's chin.

They both gazed down at their son and beamed. "Welcome to the world, James Donovan Black."

* * *

After they had a few moments with the baby, the doctor came back into the room and told them he had to run some routine tests to make sure nothing was wrong with either Quinn or the baby. When Quinn reassured him that she would be alright, Jacob headed into the waiting room to tell everyone the good news, or at least what Rachel hadn't already told them.

When he entered the waiting room, practically everyone jumped out of their seats and clamored around him, dying for news. He frowned a little when he didn't see any sight of Rachel. He quickly forgot about it when he was bombarded with questions.

"How's the baby?"

"Is he healthy?"

"Is Quinn alright?"

"What happened?"

"How gross was it?"

"Did you record it?"

"Quinn's fine. The baby's fine." Jacob answered, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Can we see them?" Mercedes asked anxiously, practically jumping up and down with Kurt.

"Uh, not yet. The doctor's still checking on them and I really want Quinn to get a little rest before everyone comes in." Everyone nodded their heads understandingly.

"In the meantime, we can get back to regionals, guys. They should be announcing the results really soon," Mr. Schuester said, taking another look at his watch, "And someone needs to be there for the big moment."

"Yeah, you guys go on ahead. We're not going anywhere." Jacob laughed as everyone started congratulating him one by one, even Finn.

"Wait…"Kurt stopped and looked around, "Where's Rachel?"

"Is she still with Quinn?" Tina asked.

"No, she left to give us some privacy." Jacob frowned, "I thought she came out here to tell you guys." They all shook their heads.

Santana sighed heavily, "Looks like we're gonna have to start a Rachel Berry search party. Damn."

"Not necessary, Santana."

Everyone turned around to see Rachel walking up to them, carrying balloons that said, _It's A Boy! _anda bag from the gift shop. "I took a detour to the gift shop." she explained.

"Well, come on, Rachel, we're heading back to find out the results." Mr. Schuester said before beckoning the rest of the group to follow him.

Rachel nodded and looked back at Jacob, "Will you be alright?"

Jacob gave her a hug, "We'll be fine. And thanks a lot, Rach, for helping us like you did."

She smiled proudly and patted him on the back, "No problem. And here, please give these to Quinn and the baby for me." she said, handing over the balloons and the bag to him.

Jacob took the gifts and nodded, "Will do. Good luck with the results."

"Thank you, Jacob." She turned around and skipped off to join Finn, who had lingered back to wait for her.

* * *

Half an hour later…

"I still can't believe it." Tina murmured, shaking her head as the New Directions piled out of the bus and made their way back to the hospital entrance.

"Third place." Artie repeated, his memory flashing back to that dreadful moment when their names weren't even called.

"It totally blows." Puck spat, kicking over a nearby trash can angrily.

"Guys," Rachel dropped Finn's hand and moved in front of everyone, "Let's not go in there with sad faces. Today is a happy day, remember? This is Quinn and Jacob's big day. Let's not ruin it, alright?"

"Rachel's right." Finn agreed, smiling down at his new girlfriend. "Let's go in there and celebrate our newest member. We can mope about losing some other day."

"Yeah, like the rest of summer." Santana muttered, still shaking her head in disbelief that they had come in _last_ place.

"C'mon, San," Brittany tugged on her friend's hand, "Let's stop by the gift shop and get something for the baby."

Santana sighed and reluctantly let Brittany drag her through the double doors, "See you losers there!"

"C'mon guys," Finn beckoned everyone to follow, "Let's pick something up too. Can't go in there empty-handed."

Puck walked beside him, "You think they'd be mad if I just swiped something from the 7-eleven down the street?"

* * *

After raiding the hospital gift shop of every teddy bear, balloon, and congratulations card there was, the Glee members headed up to Quinn's room. They waited out in the hall as Rachel knocked and a few seconds later, Jacob appeared in front of them. "Hey, guys." he greeted, before stepping aside and letting them in.

"Can we all come in?" Rachel asked, "Or two at a time? How should we-"

"Just come in, all of you." Jacob said, beckoning them all in, "The doctor went off to deliver another baby. We should be fine. Besides, Quinn wants to see all you guys."

"Yeah, get in here already." A hoarse voice demanded behind him.

Finn and Rachel were the first to enter, followed by the rest of the group. Quinn looked away from James and smiled tiredly at them, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Quinn." Finn said softly before handing a bouquet of flowers to her, "Congrats."

"Uh…" Quinn kind of nodded her head down to her full arms and Rachel laughed.

"Here." Rachel took the flowers from him and set them on the bedside table, while everyone else surrounded the bed and put their gifts for the family down.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" Mercedes walked around the bed and gave Quinn a side hug and a kiss on the head.

"Tired." she said honestly, "And hoarse."

"Well you did a lot of screaming just now." Rachel replied, taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

"That's what he said." Puck murmured, before chuckling with Mike and Matt.

"Some hot tea will do that throat a lot of good," Rachel continued, ignoring Puck's comment, " I'll be sure to bring you some tomorrow."

"Thanks, Rach." Quinn turned to Mercedes, who was eyeing the baby, "You wanna hold him?"

"Hell to the ya!" she exclaimed, gently taking the small bundle out of Quinn's arms.

"Hi there, baby boy," Mercedes cooed, "I'm your Auntie Cedes. We are going to have so much together." Kurt whipped out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of them together. Mercedes held him a little longer before moving to pass him back to his mother.

But Puck intercepted Mercedes' pass back to Quinn and took the baby in his arms, which surprised everyone. "So do we have a name for the little guy yet? Or is he still no-name?"

Quinn nodded, sharing a smile with Jacob. "We do. Everyone, this is James Donovan Black."

Puck nodded his head in approval, "That's a rock star name. The boy's gonna be the biggest badass in Lima…well aside from me. Yeah," he smiled down at the little boy in his arms and rocked him gently, "Little JD Black."

"Well, I'll be damned." Mercedes shook her head in disbelief, "Who knew Puck had a paternal side."

Santana came up behind him and peered down at the infant, "Damn. He's freakin' adorable. And here I was hoping for a cool lizard baby."

Quinn glanced back at Jacob, who just laughed. "Thanks, Santana…I think."

"Alright, my turn." Rachel stepped in front of Puck and scooped the baby out of his arms. "Hello, James. It's your Aunt Rachel. You sure are one handsome little guy."

"He looks like he's going to have your eye color, Quinn," she noted, glancing back at Quinn and Jacob, "His eyes are very light."

"He's also got Quinn's nose." Jacob stated, smiling as Quinn rested her head against his chest.

"But he's got your lips." she said softly, turning her head and kissing his neck.

"And as for the hair, I think it's gonna be a mixture of both of ours." Jacob continued, one of his fingers playing with Quinn's curls, "His hair is darker than Quinn's but way lighter than mine."

"He's already got the makings of a stud." Kurt laughed, beckoning to Rachel to hand the little guy over.

"But of course a stud like this cutie also needs a kick ass wardrobe," Mercedes said, leaning against Kurt and smiling down at James, "On the drive back we found a ton of clothes for him online."

"It's all in my shopping cart. Just wait til you see it all." Kurt said excitedly, "He'll be the best dressed baby in all of Ohio."

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Just don't try to fight them." Quinn murmured under her breath.

"It's a good thing the stork waited until _after_ we performed to drop little James off." Brittany said, her chin resting against Santana's shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Quinn's head perked up, "How did we do? Did we win?"

"Uh, why don't we talk about it later?" Mr. Schuester suggested, "Right now let's focus on the-"

Quinn frowned at them, "C'mon guys, might as well tell me now. I'm going to find out sooner or later."

Rachel stepped forward, "Okay, we'll give it to you straight…" she took in a deep breath, "Vocal Adrenaline won."

"Oh." Her face fell a little.

"They were amazing." Kurt sighed.

"Fantastic." Artie agreed solemnly.

"Wait, how do you guys know?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "We were all on our way here when they performed."

"By the time we got back on the bus, someone had uploaded the performance on you tube." Kurt explained, his voice softening when James looked to be falling asleep on him.

"Well then, you guys got second right?" Jacob asked hopefully.

He looked around the room and saw several of them shaking their heads.

"We got _third_?" Quinn repeated incredulously. "_Third_? We came in _last_?" Wow, that was a first for her. She'd never been last in anything.

"Yeah, so say goodbye to show tunes and say hello to dirty diapers, Q." Santana said dismally.

"Guys, we will figure something out." Mr. Schuester said firmly, "I won't let this be the end of Glee club. I promise you that." Everyone nodded, knowing Mr. Schuester never failed them before.

"Now let's just focus on our newest member of the group." he said with a smile, gesturing to James.

Finn smiled boyishly. "Yeah, he's like our team mascot now."

Rachel's eyes suddenly got wide and a squeal escaped her, "I've got the perfect idea for a costume! Oh my god, it will be adorable. We can get him a little star costume, to represent all of us being stars and oh on the back we can have it say _New Directions_! It'll be-" She was suddenly cut off by James' soft cries.

Santana glared at her, "Your horrible idea made him cry. Good going, Berry."

"I-I, I didn't mean to…" Rachel stuttered, when she realized she had made a baby cry.

"It's fine, Rachel." Quinn reassured her, taking James back from Kurt. "He's probably just hungry again."

"Awesome!" Puck rubbed his hands together excitedly, "Time for some boobage!" Jacob's eyes darkened and a low growl escaped him.

Mercedes arched her eyebrow, "Did he just growl?"

"He does that a lot." Quinn explained as Mr. Schuester started to rally up the group, "You should hear him when we're making-" She quickly stopped her own sentence, her cheeks quickly reddening, "Uh…never mind."

Kurt and Mercedes shared a knowing look before giving her a double hug but were careful not to hurt James. "See ya later, mama."

Kurt straightened up when they finished hugging it out. "So how long do you have to stay here?"

"A few days." Quinn replied, adjusting her blankets.

"Well, we will definitely come visit you and James every day. Guaranteed."

"Thank you guys." Quinn took their hands and squeezed them, "I really appreciate all that you've done."

Mercedes picked up her purse and followed Kurt to the door, "Anytime, baby girl."

Jacob waved. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Jake."

Once they were out of the room, Jacob and Quinn looked over to Rachel, who was still in the room for some reason.

"Uh, Rach," Quinn cleared her throat a little, "I know we're close and all but I'm not quite comfortable feeding my baby in front of you."

"Oh, no, I don't intend on staying for that. I just wanted to make sure you saw what I got you or should I say what I got James." Rachel said excitedly, picking up the gift shop bag off the floor and handing it to her. "Jacob was supposed to give it to you."

"Sorry, Rach, got sidetracked." Jacob took the bag for Quinn since she had her hands full and peered inside, "Holy hell!"

"Jacob! Language!" Quinn hissed.

"Well, show her, Jacob!" Rachel said impatiently, swatting his arm. Jacob grinned and lifted up a small stuffed animal wolf that was a dead ringer for him in his wolf form.

"Oh my god!" Quinn half whispered, half shouted, "That's amazing!"

"I know!" Rachel beamed, "I mean, what are the odds of finding something like that? When I saw it, I knew it was meant to be." Just then James started to fuss again, only this time more loudly.

"Okay, little man really wants to eat." Jacob said, setting the small wolf on the table and chuckling.

"Right and that's my cue to go." Rachel said, swiftly turning on her heel and heading towards the door, "Call me if you guys need anything!"

"Bye Rachel!" Jacob and Quinn said together before turning their attention back on their hungry son.

* * *

"He's got your appetite, that's for sure." Quinn tiredly readjusted her hospital gown and looked back at Jacob, who was cradling a now sleeping James in his arms. It was weird seeing Jacob hold someone so tiny and fragile in his arms, but also very sexy. James looked ten times smaller than he actually was when his father was holding him.

Jacob noticed her staring and smiled. "You know, he looks like you when he sleeps."

She arched her eyebrow, "Really?"

He walked over to her and nodded, lowering his arms so she could see James' face. "That little pout is all yours, lamb."

She moved over so Jacob could sit down next to her, "Well, I'm gonna have to take your word for it." She turned her head and yawned, her eyes then filling with water.

Jacob watched as she rubbed her eyes, another yawn taking over, "Go to sleep, lamb. It's been a long day."

"I want to, but I don't want to miss anything." she said quietly, her sleepy gaze on her new son.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You won't, lamb. He's not going anywhere. He'll be right here when you wake up. Promise."

She looked up at him with concern, "But will you be okay?"

"Have a little faith, lamb. We'll be fine. Now get some sleep, please. You look exhausted."

"Jee thanks, Jacob, just what a girl wants to hear." she murmured, lying back on the mountain of pillows behind her. A few seconds later, she was out like a light.

Jacob took his gaze off Quinn and looked back at James, who was just as asleep as his mother now was. He started to pace the room since he didn't feel like sitting. He looked down at his son unsurely as he began to wonder if he was holding him too tight, or not tight enough. He seemed okay but Jacob always tended to underestimate his own strength. He relaxed his body a little, not wanting to crush his son or harm him in any way.

He knew he could just set him down in the little bed the hospital set up, but he enjoyed having James in his arms too much to do that. It was similar to how he felt every time he held Quinn, where he never wanted to let her go.

He thought he had been complete with just Quinn, but now, having his son in his arms made him realize that he hadn't been fully complete until now. Now his family was complete and no one was ever going to take that away from him.

* * *

**AN: Just as a warning, at the end of the next chapter, something's gonna happen that ya'll may or may not like, but it'll definitely bring back the drama to this story guaranteed, so heads up on that! **

**So, read. enjoy. review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: As always, big big thanks to those who reviewed! There's some glee dialogue in here, so that's not mine. So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Quinn had been studying for her upcoming finals when her son's soft cries snapped her out of her daze. She immediately got up from her desk and hurried over to his crib before he had a chance to wake up a still sleeping Jacob. It was about nine-thirty in the morning, but she had been up since seven. James (or Jamie as they've been accustom to calling him) had woken up at six and once she fed him, he instantly went back to sleep. She did so too, but she ended up waking up an hour later just because her body was so used to waking up at that time due to school.

"Is baby bear hungry again?" she asked as she scooped him out of his bassinet.

She walked over to the window where the rocking chair that Kurt had gotten them at Goodwill was and sat down. She pushed her hair to one side and then lifted up her shirt. She hadn't been too crazy about the whole breast-feeding thing because it was uncomfortable but now she was slowly starting to get used to it. (Although she wondered if she would ever get used to that breast pump that made her giggle every time she used it).

It had been two weeks since regionals, and even though school was still in session, Jacob and Quinn had taken the time off, obviously so that they could care for Jamie. Rachel's dads had offered to baby-sit Jamie so that they didn't have to miss school, but Quinn didn't have any desire to leave her son in the care of others anytime soon. Thankfully Rachel was kind enough to pick up Jacob and Quinn's assignments from their teachers and then turn the work into them when they finished so that they wouldn't fall behind. The only time they had to show up for school was on the days of their finals, which were creeping closer and closer much to Quinn's dismay.

When Jamie finished nursing, she burped him, changed him, and then rocked him back to sleep. She held him for awhile longer before setting him back down in his bassinet, since she still had more studying to do. She quietly walked back to her desk while her two boys slept. She glanced back at Jacob, who's hulking frame took up a majority of the bed and smiled. Even though he stopped going to school, Jacob continued to go to work, since all the baby's expenses didn't pay for themselves and they didn't intend on burdening Rachel's dads even more than they already had.

He worked more hours than he usually did just so they'd have more money coming in. Despite working long hours, Jacob was just as attentive to Jamie as she was. He never shied away from caring for Jamie, even after a long day at work. Jacob was an excellent father, being better than she ever could've hoped for. Changing diapers didn't faze him as Quinn thought they would and he never seemed to get overwhelmed when Jamie was being difficult (even though it was safe to say that she did). She never would've thought that she would ever say that her hotheaded overprotective werewolf was the calm one in the relationship. But he was and she was eternally grateful for it.

It had been rough the first few days getting into the swing of Jamie's schedule, but that was expected since they knew caring for a newborn baby wouldn't be easy. It was a lot of hard work that came with some stress but they didn't mind it. They knew it was all worth it.

It definitely helped that Jamie was a very good baby. (And she wasn't just saying that because he was her son and she was biased, even though she was). He didn't cry as much as they had anticipated but when he did it was either because he was hungry or needed to be changed, and if he was attended to right away, the crying stopped within seconds. He wasn't one of those babies who cried for hours upon hours for no apparent reason. Thank God. He slept a lot too, (another Jacob trait) granted not all throughout the night, but she was pretty sure he slept more than most newborns usually did.

Quinn sighed heavily and quietly closed her English book, knowing that her mind was elsewhere and that staring blankly at her book wasn't going to help her. She thought about going to Rachel's room to see what she was up too, but then she remembered that she was still at school. She lifted up her text book and pulled out the sheet music that she had put under it. She gazed at the lyrics on the paper and sighed. Although glee club was pretty much guaranteed over, Rachel told her that everyone vowed to still come to glee every day until the last day of school. And since glee was nearing the end, the group decided to sing a song in tribute to Mr. Schue after school _today_.

She had been practicing the song in what spare time she had and told Rachel she would go, but she was having second thoughts about it. Yeah, she loved Mr. Schue and wanted to be there with the others to thank him for all that'd he'd done, but she was still anxious about leaving Jamie, especially so soon after his birth. She knew that he would be in more than capable hands with Jacob and Rachel had promised her that it would only take an hour at the most, but she still felt uneasy about the whole thing.

The sound of the bed creaking directed her attention away from the sheet music in her hands. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Jacob getting out of bed as quietly as he could. "Hey, lamb." he whispered to her, a sleepy smile spreading across his face.

She chuckled at the sight of his bed hair, "Hey, you. Have a good sleep?"

He walked over to her and nodded, "Yeah." When he got close enough, she stood up and he immediately leaned down to properly greet her.

"How's Jamie?" he asked when they pulled away some seconds later.

"Good." she replied, a smile playing on her lips when Jacob's lips started to travel down the side of her neck, tickling her a little.

He straightened up and gazed down at her, "How long have you been up?"

She shrugged, "Awhile."

He arched his eyebrow, "Well, how long did you sleep?"

"Long enough." she replied, knowing how concerned he got if she didn't get _x_ hours of sleep, even though she was pretty sure he got less sleep than she did.

"Lamb…"

"I'm fine, Jacob." she quickly clarified.

"I just want to make sure you aren't overdoing it. If you need me to take care of Jamie so that you can rest, you know I'm more than okay with that, even if I'm sleeping. I don't want you doing everything on your own-"

"And I'm not. Jamie woke up this morning and I took care of him, then I went back to sleep but I was already awake so I figured I'd just stay up. Get in a little studying." she explained, gesturing back to the desk where her school things were.

He sighed. "Just making sure." He placed a kiss to her temple and turned around to put some clothes on. As he pulled out a navy blue t-shirt from the closet, he asked, "Are you still going to go to that after school thing for Mr. Schuester?"

She leaned against her desk chair and shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I want to but I'm not ready to leave Jamie yet."

"He'll be fine with me, lamb." he reassured, turning around once he had a shirt and some jeans on, "And besides, it's only for an hour."

"That's a whole sixty minutes!" she softly exclaimed, careful not to raise her voice, "Thirty-six _hundred_ seconds! I don't think I can be away from him for that long."

He laughed. "Lamb, you'll regret not going."

"If I go I'll just be worrying and calling you every five minutes." she retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Well, I'd suggest we come along but I think it would be too soon to take Jamie out."

She nodded her head in agreement and watched as he headed for the door. "Have you eaten breakfast already?"

"Yeah," she replied, her mind still in debate on whether or not to go.

"Well, come on and join me anyways," he said, reaching out and taking her hand.

She gestured back to Jamie, "We can't just leave him alone."

"Lamb, I'll be able to hear him if he cries downstairs." he replied, briefly tapping his ear, "Heightened senses, remember?"

She looked at him unsurely and he stared at her in disbelief. "What, you don't trust me?"

"It's not that." she turned around and picked up the baby monitor off the nightstand.

He shook his head and scoffed at the little walky talky in her hands. "You seriously trust that thing over me?"

"Just in case you happen to be having a bad hearing day or something." she replied with a shrug before following him downstairs.

* * *

"Quinn, you can do this. We will be fine."

"You say that but how do you know something won't happen?" she retorted, staring up at Jacob. He had somehow convinced her to go to her glee club thing, but she was still unsure about leaving Jamie.

Jacob adjusted his grip on Jamie, who had woken up shortly after Jacob finished breakfast, "If anything happens, I'll know what to do. And if I don't, I've got Rachel's dads on speed dial and Jamie's doctor too."

"…but you'll be sure to call if anything happens right?"

He nodded, "Yes, Quinn, you'll be the first one I call. Now go on, you don't want to be late, do you?"

Quinn reluctantly opened the front door, "Okay, fine." She turned back to Jacob and gave him a quick kiss before leaning down and giving Jamie one too. "I'll be back before you know it."

"And drive carefully." he said firmly as she walked out the door.

She nodded. "I always do."

* * *

Quinn held her breath to contain anymore tears from spilling out of her eyes. The club had just finished singing _To Sir With Love _to Mr. Schuester in the auditorium and everyone had fallen silent. Quinn wiped her eyes using the sleeve of her cardigan just as Mr. Schuester made his way down the aisle way and onto the stage.

"Wow, guys…that was beautiful." he said honestly, the tears evident in his eyes. "But, I ah," he quickly wiped his eye, "well, I've got some news."

"What now?" Mercedes sighed, expecting _more_ bad news.

"You didn't get fired or something, did you?" Finn asked worriedly.

"If you did, I'll totally torch the place." Puck stated, looking to Matt and Mike for backup.

Mr. Schuester smiled and shook his head, "No, nothing like that. I don't know how to tell you guys this," he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "But we got another year."

No one spoke, probably due to shock.

Rachel was the one to break the prolonged silence. "WHAT?"

Mr. Schuester nodded and laughed, "We got another year!"

The girls screamed, while the guys hollered and everyone quickly began hugging each other, both shocked and relieved, but also ecstatic that glee wasn't over.

As soon as Rachel finished hugging Mr. Schue, she spun around to look at the group, "Okay, you guys, I think this is the perfect opportunity to start preparing for next year's sectionals immediately-"

Everyone quickly interrupted her with a, "Shut up, Rachel!"

"Guys, be sure to come to Glee on Tuesday," Mr. Schuester announced over everyone, "I've got something special planned for you all. Enjoy your three day weekend!"

While everyone lingered back in the auditorium, Quinn quickly gathered up her things and said see you later to the group before heading home, already feeling like she'd been away from Jamie for far too long, even though it had only been forty minutes. She was super happy that Glee got another year, even if she wouldn't be there to experience it herself.

* * *

She ended up making it home in less than fifteen minutes. As she walked up to the front door and fished through her purse to get her keys out, she tried to calm herself down as best she could. She didn't want Jacob to see how freaked and anxious she was to be home. She quietly opened the front door and walked inside, then closing the door behind her. She could hear Jacob's voice coming from the kitchen so she made her over to him. As she got closer, she was able to clearly hear what he was talking about.

"…but if you wanna take the whole musical route like your mom, then that's cool too. I'll support you either way. And if you end up not being able to sing, like me, I'll get you a guitar or drums or something, that way you can learn how to play an instrument…"

Quinn leaned against the doorway, unknown to Jacob, whose attention was solely on bathing little Jamie in the sink.

"Anyways, now onto the topic of girls. You're gonna be a stud when you get older, but don't let that go to your head. Girls don't like that. And you definitely don't wanna be one of those guys a girl doesn't want to bring home to her parents. Don't date a girl who only likes you for how you look and vise versa, don't be vain and only go out with girls who you think are pretty. Be with a girl who makes you happy and be sure to treat her right."

"Don't cheat on her, don't make her feel inferior to you, and don't ever hurt her physically or verbally. Treat her the way you'd want to be treated. No, treat her like you would your mother. I should probably write all this down so that when you do start dating I'll remember to tell you all this again." he drifted off for a moment, instead focusing on rinsing out the shampoo out of Jamie's hair, without any of it getting into his eyes.

"And what else…hmm…oh yeah, don't get a girl pregnant. Ever. Even if she's your imprint. Well, not _ever_, just not during high school…when you're married, preferably. Don't get me wrong, being a dad is great but I don't wanna be a grandpa any time soon. So you better keep in your pants until your married, boy."

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at that last comment, which caused Jacob to turn around, his back no longer to her. "Hey, lamb…how long have you been standing there?"

She pushed herself off the wall and shrugged, "A few minutes."

Jacob lifted Jamie out of the sink and quickly wrapped him in a towel that he had laid out on the counter. "So...uh…did you hear our little conversation just now?"

Quinn walked over to them and nodded, a smile playing on her lips, "Yeah and thank you."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "For what?"

"For being an amazing father." she replied, gazing up at him affectionately, "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"Yeah, well you're twice as amazing as I am." he bent down and kissed her forehead, "After all, you're the one who had to carry this little pup for _nine_ months."

She smiled appreciatively and glanced back down at Jamie, who was starting to squirm in between them. He grabbed one of Jacob's fingers and held onto it. "He's already gotta good grip on him." Jacob grinned, "He's gonna real strong, just like me."

"Mmm-hmm. C'mon, baby bear." Quinn scooped Jamie out of Jacob's arms and carried him out of the kitchen, "Let's get you clothed. And you daddy," she looked back at Jacob, "Better get ready for work. You've gotta leave soon, don't you?"

Jacob glanced back at the clock hanging in the living room and swore under his breath as they headed upstairs. "Yeah, you're right. Are you sure you'll be okay alone? Maybe I should call Burt and tell him I can't make it today. He'll understand-"

Quinn walked into their room and set Jamie down on the bed. "You know, you're not the only one who can handle Jamie alone."

"I know that." he handed her a clean diaper. "I just don't like knowing you guys are here all alone. Usually Rachel or her dads are here just in case something happens. Maybe I should call Rachel and ask her to stop sucking face with Finn long enough to come over here."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Jacob, we'll be fine. I don't need Rachel and I don't need her dads. I can take care of Jamie on my own. You're starting to be a worrywart again."

He watched her slip on Jamie's little blue socks and sighed, "I know, but I can't help it."

"We'll be fine, won't we baby bear?" she lifted up Jamie and kissed his little nose, making him coo, "Yes, we will. Daddy's just being silly."

"Yeah, well don't forget that before you left, _you _were the one being a worrywart." he teased, sitting down on the bed while Quinn put Jamie in his swing.

She strapped Jamie in and scoffed, "Was not."

He smirked, "Was too."

She turned back around and walked over to him. "Okay, maybe I was." She stood in between his parted legs and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her. "But I can't help it."

"See? It's not so easy _not_ worrying, now is it?"

She shook her head and sighed, "No."

He chuckled and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Mmm…I love you." she whispered breathlessly, her lips tingling from the warmth of his.

His hand moved up the back of her neck, his fingers threading themselves in her hair, "I love you too." He stood up and moved them around, so that she was now lying on the bed. The bed creaked as he hovered over her, his lips reclaiming hers. Her hand slid down his broad chest and torso before tugging at the hem of his shirt. And just as she was about to push his shirt up a little, a cry pierced the air, startling them both.

"Sorry, Jamie." Jacob quickly apologized, laughing a little as he scooped his son up, "You probably don't wanna see me and your mom hugging it out."

"Hugging it out?" Quinn repeated, chuckling, "Is that what we're calling sex now?"

"Hey, hey, hey." Jacob moved to cover Jamie's little ears, "None of that dirty talk around the boy."

She rolled her eyes and beckoned for him to hand over Jamie, "C'mon, he's probably hungry."

Jacob gently placed Jamie in her arms, "Here ya go, my boy. At least you'll be getting some action with her breasts."

Quinn swatted his arm and scowled, "Don't you have to get to work?"

"Yes," he leaned down and kissed the top of Jamie's head, "Now you be good for mama, alright?" He lifted his head, meeting her gaze, "And you be sure to call me if you need anything."

"Of course." She grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down for a quick kiss. "Now get going wolf boy, don't wanna be late for work, now do you?"

"But you make it so tempting." He kissed her cheek and quickly straightened up, "I'll see you two soon. Love you."

"Love you too. Have fun."

* * *

Two days later, Sunday morning…

"Hey, Quinn, wake up!"

She groaned and buried her head under her pillow, "Rachel, go away." It was the weekend and regionals were over so there was no reason for Rachel to be waking her up at all.

Quinn yelped loudly when someone abruptly smacked her backside and quickly rolled onto her back to find Santana and Brittany standing at the foot of her bed. "What are you two doing here?" She quickly glanced back at her clock to see that it was a little after ten in the morning.

"We're here to get started with your training." Santana replied, her arms folded across her chest, "And if you ever call me Rachel again, I'll punch you out."

Brittany looked around, "Where is Rachel anyways?"

"Finn's, where else?" Quinn quickly replied, "Now you're here to get started with my _what_?"

"Training." Santana repeated, only slower this time, before climbing onto her bed.

"Training for what?" Quinn demanded, pushing herself upright.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Look, Fabray, just the other day you were saying how you wanted to get back to your pre-baby body. Well, I hate to break it to ya, but you ain't getting them abs back," she lightly poked Quinn's stomach, "by sleeping."

Quinn swatted her hand away and shook her head, running a hand over her own face, "Santana, this isn't really a good time."

Santana rolled off the bed and scoffed, "Of course it is. Jamie's downstairs with Jake and you're doing nothing."

"I don't want to start training right now." she whined. She had Jamie to take care of after all and what little free time she had was solely devoted to studying for finals and spending time with Jacob and of course _sleeping. _

"The more you push this off, the harder it will be to get back in shape." Santana replied, "Besides, we _were_ going to start your training, like the day after you gave birth, but we figured we'd be nice and give you a little recovery time."

"Jee, thanks." Quinn said sarcastically before laying back down, "Now leave."

"C'mon, Quinn," Brittany tugged on her hand, "It'll be like old times. Please?"

Quinn rolled onto her side, "No."

Santana folded her arms across her chest, "We're not leaving until you get up."

"And we won't shut up, either." Brittany added.

Quinn groaned into her pillow, knowing she wasn't going to win this round. She sighed heavily and rolled back onto her back. "Fine."

"Good." Santana helped her out of bed, "Now c'mon," she smacked her on the ass, "throw on your running clothes and move that ridiculously fat ass of yours."

* * *

A few minutes later, Quinn headed downstairs, wearing a grey t-shirt and her old Cheerio's track pants. She walked into the living room to find Santana and Brittany fawning over Jamie, who was awake in his swing.

"Hey, lamb."

She turned around and smiled up at Jacob, who had a baby blanket on his left shoulder and a bottle of milk in his right hand. He leaned down and pecked her lips. "How was your nap?"

"Could've been better." she replied, briefly glancing back at Santana and Brittany.

"I tried to stop them, but I had Jamie in my arms at the time and they kind of ambushed me, so I couldn't forcibly remove them like I wanted to."

"It's okay." she replied, "But do you think you'd be okay if I go with them for a half hour or so?"

"Do you even have a choice?" he laughed, walking over to Jamie's swing and gently lifting him out of it, then giving him his bottle.

"No she doesn't." Santana answered for her. "We either take her forcibly or willingly. Either way, she's going."

Quinn frowned at her for that remark, "Santana-"

"It's fine, lamb." Jacob interrupted, directing her attention away from Santana, "You guys go on ahead and have fun."

"Are you sure?" she looked up at him hesitantly, "I mean, I don't want to leave you two alone again." She suddenly felt like the world's worst mother for leaving her son once again.

"Quinn, you've only been away from him once, unlike me. He'll be fine. _We'll_ be fine."

"C'mon, Q. You heard him, they'll be fine." Santana said, grabbing her by the hand and yanking her towards the door.

"Take it easy on my lamb, you hear?"

Santana rolled her eyes and waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah of course."

"I should bring my cell phone just in case." Quinn said, swiftly turning around and picking up her phone off the hallway table. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and took a second to pull her hair up into a ponytail.

"Alright let's go." Santana snapped, her and Brittany appearing beside her again.

Quinn glared at them before heading back into the living room, "Just let me say goodbye to Jamie and Jacob, okay?"

* * *

As soon as Santana and Brittany were finally able to drag Quinn out of the house, they headed up to a good hiking trail near the park. As they ran, Quinn couldn't help but flash back to her Cheerios days and how the three of them used to go running here at least twice a day. She remembered eating, breathing and sleeping Cheerios. Getting up at the crack of dawn and not being able to relax until well into the night. It drove her crazy some days, but she loved it. It was hard work, but satisfying at the end of the day. Kind of like caring for a baby, except not nearly as much fun. Just thinking about Jamie caused her to pull her phone out again, just to make sure it wasn't on silent.

"Ya know, Q, you'd probably be a lot faster if you weren't checking your phone every five minutes." Santana said, briefly glancing over her shoulder at the blonde.

"I just want to make sure I didn't miss a call from Jacob." she replied, doing her best not to show how out of breathe she was. Damn, she was more out of shape that she thought.

Santana lingered so that Quinn could catch up to her and Brittany before snatching her phone out of her hand.

"Hey!"

"Nothing's going to happen, Q. Relax, will ya?" Santana snapped, shoving Quinn's phone down her own shirt and into her bra.

"I'm not afraid to go in and get that, Santana." Quinn stated, jogging after her when she took off.

Santana snorted. "Touch me and I'll kick you in your pikachu."

"Kick me in mine and I'll kick you in yours." she retorted, glaring at her best friend as they ran.

"Guys, no fighting." Brittany said firmly, moving in between the two of them, "Now just keep running, okay?"

Quinn started to shake her head and stopped again, "I can't, Brittany. I think it's time we headed back."

"God, you are weak." Santana commented with disgust, "C'mon, we've only been out here for what, an hour?"

"I _just_ had a baby, Santana." she growled, her hands flying to her sides as she tried to regulate her breathing, "I know you don't get it, but I don't like being away from him for so long."

Santana fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Two more miles and then we'll stop. How about that?"

Quinn grimaced at the thought of having to run two more whole miles. Once upon a time ago she would have had no trouble running two measly miles but that was back when she exercised on a daily basis.

"Besides," Santana started to jog in place, "Do you really think Jacob's gonna tap that body anytime soon if you don't get back in shape?"

Quinn scoffed, "He didn't have a problem tapping this when I was pregnant."

Both Brittany and Santana made a face. "Ew."

Santana wrinkled up her nose, "That's disgusting. He must really love you to do that."

Quinn scowled, "Shut up, Santana."

Santana turned back around and the three girls continued to jog along side each other. "The first day's always the worst," Santana said, trying to ease the tension, "and besides know you're gonna have to start exercising on a regular basis if you want to get back on the Cheerios."

She looked over at Quinn, expecting some kind of comment, but she just avoided the Latina's gaze for some reason. Santana frowned at this, "You do want to get back on the team next year, don't you?"

Quinn stopped jogging, knowing sooner or later she would have to tell them the truth. "I'm not going to join the Cheerio's next year, Santana."

Santana and Brittany both stopped and looked at her. "Why?"

"Because I'm not going to be at McKinley next year." Quinn replied, avoiding eye contact with the two of them, "I'm moving."

Santana stared at her, her mouth agape, "What. The. Fuck? When the hell did you decide this?"

She sighed, "Awhile ago, over winter break. While Jacob and I were in Washington, we decided that once school let's out, we would move to there, to be where his family is."

"Screw that! You can't just move, Q!"

Brittany nodded her head in agreement, "You can't just leave us."

"I know it's not what you wanna hear but I have to do what's best for Jamie. He needs to be surrounded by his family."

"And what are we?" Santana demanded, her eyes ablaze with fury…and hurt. "We're his family too, ya know! _Your_ family. And how the hell is moving to Washington the best thing for Jamie? It's cold and rainy all year round and there are wild animals everywhere!"

Brittany's eyes lit up, "Are there unicorns?"

Santana ignored her comment, her gaze still on Quinn, "C'mon, Q. Next year is _our_ year! You'll be back on the Cheerios for sure and we'll be top dogs together again! Glee's got another year and I know we're going to win regionals, which means we'll get to go to Nationals! Not to mention junior prom, the very thing you've been preparing for since like the beginning of time! Do you seriously want to miss all that?"

Quinn shook her head, "I don't, but I want to get a fresh start with Jacob and Jamie. I mean, I'll miss you guys like crazy, but you have to trust me when I say it's the right thing to do for my family."

Santana stared at her disbelievingly, "You don't even seem remotely excited about moving, Q. Is this Jacob's idea? Is he the one that wants to move to Washington? Because if it isn't what _you_ want, you shouldn't-"

"It was my idea, Santana," she interrupted, "It's been my idea from the beginning, _I_ was the one who wanted to stay in Forks instead of return to Lima after break. Jacob's the one who talked me out of it."

Santana folded her arms across her chest, "Well, if you think I'm just going to let you take my nephew halfway across the country, you've got another thing coming to you."

"He's my son, Santana." Quinn said calmly but firmly, "And I'm going to do what's best for him." She held her hand out and Santana reached into her shirt, pulling out her phone, before slamming it down in the palm of her hand.

"Does anyone else know you're moving?"

Quinn briefly glanced at her phone screen before shaking her head, "You and Britt are the only ones who know." She put her phone back into her pocket, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the club. I'd like to tell them myself."

She looked between the two of them, "I'm gonna head back home. You guys coming?"

"No." Santana said sharply, answering for the both of them, "We're gonna stay. After all we gotta get used to you leaving, right?"

Quinn didn't say anything, she couldn't, she just turned around and headed back down the trail. She hadn't meant to hurt them like that, but she didn't think that her leaving would affect them like that. And here she was thinking she was past the whole 'hurting people' thing. She could feel tears well up in her eyes as she walked and did everything she could to stop them.

* * *

She made sure she was quiet when opened up the front door and stepped inside, just in case Jamie was asleep. Quinn gently closed the door behind her and tiptoed towards the living room. She immediately saw Jacob's large frame stretched out across the couch, his feet dangling off the edge, while Jamie slept comfortably on his chest. Jacob turned his head away from the television when he noticed her standing there. "Hey, lamb."

"Hey," she whispered, moving closer to him and gently kissing his lips. She knelt down beside him, "How did everything go?"

He smiled, "Good."

"What'd you do?"

"Oh we wrestled, played video games, rolled around in the dirt. You know, guy stuff." he chuckled a little, but quickly stopped because he didn't want to wake Jamie.

"Shouldn't you cover him with a blanket?" she quietly asked, frowning at the sight of Jamie without one.

"He gets too hot with it." Jacob replied, "My body heat keeps him warm enough. He really likes it. How was your run?"

She sat down on the chair across from him and shrugged, "Alright I guess."

He looked back at her, noticing the tint of pink in her eyes as if she had been crying, "What happened? Are you okay?"

She tucked her legs under her and sighed, "I told Santana and Brittany about us moving to Washington. They didn't take it too well."

Jacob straightened up a little, mindful of Jamie. He pursed his lips together hesitantly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." She picked up the laundry basket by her feet and started to fold Jamie's onesies, "What's on your mind?"

"Do you really want to go back?"

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, "Yeah." her eyebrows furrowed, "Why do you ask?"

"You know you didn't sound as sure with your answer than you did before."

She sighed, "Yeah…well…things are a little different now…but I still want to go."

"You say that but I don't really believe that you do."

"Glee's a tight knit family now." she said softly, "But that wasn't the case a few months ago. I still felt like an outsider because of the pregnancy." she fiddled with Jamie's green onesie, "I guess I just wanted to move so badly was because everyone there accepted me. They didn't care that I was sixteen and pregnant. They didn't know about the drama I'd caused, the people I hurt, and it was nice. But like I said before, things here have changed…for the better."

He nodded understandingly, standing up when he felt Jamie starting to wake up. "We don't have to go back to Forks right away, you know. We could push the move off until we graduate. That way you get to enjoy the rest of high school with your friends and enjoy glee while you still can. I know you love my world, Quinn, but I hate to see you leave yours so soon when it makes you so happy."

"I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye just yet." she murmured, nodding her head to what he had said.

"You don't _ever_ have to say goodbye to them, Quinn. Just remember that."

* * *

"Man, that test was brutal!" An exasperated Mercedes walked out of her English class along with Kurt and Quinn. "I freakin' hate Shakespeare!"

Quinn laughed, "Our final was on the _Odyssey_, Mercedes. You know, by Homer?"

She groaned. "Well, I definitely got that question wrong. Man, this is why I hate takin' tests on Mondays!"

"It's Tuesday, Mercedes." Quinn reminded her.

"Whoever came up with the brilliant plan to make us take our finals the day after a three-day weekend is whack."

"It'll be alright." Kurt reassured Mercedes, giving her a side hug as they walked, "You probably did way better than you think you did. You always do."

"Not this time." she replied, shaking her head, "Ya'll know English is my weak point. Man, that test was a third of my grade. If I flunk, my mama's gonna whoop my butt and it ain't gonna be pretty."

Quinn frowned, "What happened to the Spark Notes booklet I lent you?"

Mercedes shrugged sheepishly, "I dunno. Last time I looked at it was before the _American Idol _season finale. After that…it kinda disappeared."

Kurt smirked, "Or got lost in that tornado aftermath you call a room."

Mercedes scoffed, "Hey, I just cleaned it!"

"Can you actually see the floor now?" Quinn teased.

Mercedes playfully glared at her. "Yes, in a matter of fact you can."

"We'll see how long that lasts." Kurt laughed. He then looked over at Quinn, "So Quinn are you coming to Glee today?"

"I don't know." she pulled out her phone to ensure she hadn't missed a call or text from Rachel's dads, who were currently babysitting Jamie while her and Jacob took their finals. "I should really get back and check on Jamie."

"He'll be fine, baby girl." Mercedes reassured, "Besides, this is our _last_ glee meeting before summer vaca. You gotta come."

"Yeah. You wouldn't want to miss Mr. Schue's surprise, now would you?"

Quinn shook her head and sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I stayed a little longer." As they walked, she texted Jacob that she would be staying for Glee and for him to go on ahead to work. She would just have Rachel drive her home.

The three of them walked into the choir room, most of the club already there. They climbed to the very top, sitting in the back row. A few minutes after they got settled, Santana and Brittany came waltzing into the room, pinkies interlocked as always. They sat down in front of Mercedes and Kurt and greeted them, although they noticeably ignored Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned forward, poking Santana in the back.

Santana whipped around, "What?"

Mercedes raised her eyebrows in surprise at the cheerio's hostility, "Woah, take a chill pill, Santana."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Quinn asked her, standing up and gesturing away from the group.

Santana rolled her eyes and reluctantly stood up, "Just make it quick."

Once they were out of hearing range from the rest of the group, Quinn spoke up. "I'm not leaving Lima, so you can stop with the bitchy attitude. There. Was that quick enough?"

She turned around but Santana reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her backwards. "What did you just say?"

Quinn shrugged away her hand, "You heard me. Jacob and I talked and we decided to put it off. So we're staying. Happy now?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious, Santana! My. Family. Is. Staying. In. Lima."

"Yeah, well, good for you." she folded her arms across her chest, seemingly unaffected and trying to fight a smile, "You just saved yourself from making yet another mistake."

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "And the other mistake being?"

Santana looked her up and down, "That outfit of yours, obviously."

Quinn relaxed a little, thinking Santana was going to say something worse. "Well, you know what me staying means, right?"

Santana looked at her, "No what?"

"You can pretty much say goodbye to your status as head Cheerio." she replied with a smirk, turning on her heel and heading back to their seats.

Santana scoffed and nudged past her, "You wish, Fabray. You're more outta shape than one of those two hundred pound hoarders."

"No need to bring up your grandmother, Santana."

Santana stared at her in surprise before throwing her head back and laughing, "Touche, Fabray. Touche. But you know you're not pregnant anymore, which means I can kick you ass now."

"Alright guys!" Quinn and Santana turned away from each other when Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"I really appreciate you guys singing to me the other day and I would just like to return the favor." He pulled up two stools in the middle of the room, which made everyone wonder if he would be singing a duet. "You guys have all worked so hard this year. And even though we didn't win regionals, we got another year for the club-"

"And another chance to destroy Vocal Adrenaline!" Rachel exclaimed.

Mr. Schuester laughed, "Exactly. But you all deserve a break. I want you to take the summer off and have some fun. Enjoy it while you can because before you know it, you'll be back here, and then the hard work really starts."

He picked up his ukulele and called up Puck to join him. "But before we worry about that. I thought I'd end this year with a little song, with the help of Puck."

Quinn smiled when they started to sing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" and everyone did the same. It was the perfect song to end the year. She took both Mercedes' and Kurt's hand in hers and squeezed them as they swayed along to the music. Once the song was over, everyone got up and applauded.

"Now go and enjoy your summer!" Mr. Schuester said jovially, "And I'll see you all in September!"

"You know what?" Rachel said once the cheering died down, "I think we should all go out and celebrate Glee getting one more year."

"That's the best idea you've had all year, Rachel." Kurt said, nodding his head in approval.

"Alright, let's go hit up Breadstix!" Santana exclaimed, shooting up out of her seat.

"I'm in!"

"Shoot, me too!"

"Hell yeah, let's go!"

Rachel turned to Mr. Schuester as everyone started heading toward the door. "You wanna join us, Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schuester shook his head and patted her arm, "Nah, I think I'll pass, Rachel. But you guys go and enjoy yourselves."

"If you're sure, Mr. Schue. Have a great summer!"

"You too, Rachel." Mr. Schuester laughed, watching as she skipped out of the room.

* * *

Once the group made it out to the parking lot, they began deciding who was riding in whose car, since the twelve of them couldn't fit in one single car.

Rachel walked over to Quinn, who was away standing from the group, "You're coming with us, right?"

She looked at her hesitantly before shaking her head, "I don't think so. I really need to get back to Jamie. Jacob's at work now and I've already left Jamie with your dads long enough as it is."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Quinn, it's no trouble. My dads _adore_ Jamie. I'll call them right now and tell them we're going out to eat with the gang. It won't be the same if we don't all go together."

Quinn stopped her before she could take out her phone, "At least let me go check up on Jamie first. Then I'll go."

Rachel nodded, "Okay. Here." She handed Quinn her dad Leroy's car keys, since Jacob had taken her car to go to work. "I've leave with Finn. You can use the car to go check on Jamie and then meet us at Breadstix."

She graciously took the keys, "Sounds good, thanks Rach. I won't be long."

"You better not be! Cause if you are, I'll go over there and drag your butt to Breadstix myself."

Quinn chuckled and waved back to the group, "Bye guys, I'll see you later."

"Where you going, baby girl?" Mercedes demanded, stopping just as she was about to get in Kurt's car.

"To check on Jamie." She called back, "I'll meet you guys there." She quickly pulled out her phone and sent another text to Jacob, this one telling him that she would be going out with them to Breadstix.

* * *

Jacob hummed along to the radio, his foot tapping along to beat of the drums. His body was hunched underneath the hood of a silver Toyota Corolla as he changed its oil. Even with the radio blasting, he could clearly hear the conversation Burt was having in his office. His boss was fired up, shouting into his phone, Kurt on the other line. Apparently Burt had just gotten the bill for some fancy moisturizer Kurt had ordered online, which cost more than what Jacob made in a week.

Jacob straightened up and chuckled as he listened to Burt threatening to take away Kurt's eBay privileges if he didn't return the pricy face cream immediately. He closed the hood of the silver car when he finished and pulled a rag out of his back pocket to wipe his hands. He walked over to the work bench and picked up his water bottle, opening it and taking a nice long swig. Once he finished, he picked up the clipboard next to him and glanced over what he needed to do next. He figured he'd rotate the tires of the BMW that was waiting next to the Toyota since the parts for the Subaru's engine hadn't come in yet.

He set the clipboard down and pulled his phone out of his front right pocket. He unlocked the screen and smiled at the adorable picture of Quinn and Jamie that served as his screensaver. He had no missed calls or texts so he figured that Rachel's dads were having no problem with Jamie. He thought about calling Quinn, but he knew she was with the other glee kids and that she was probably busy enjoying herself. He didn't want to bother her, so he slipped his phone back in his pocket and went back to work.

He'd finished rotating the tires of the BMW in a snap, since it wasn't a hard thing to do. He called out Burt's name before heading towards his office, hoping that those parts for the Subaru had finally come in. He really wanted to start on its engine already...

"Hey, Jake." Burt came out of his office, just as Jacob was walking across the garage. "You've got some visitors."

"Visitors?" he repeated, frowning a little. Quinn was with her friends, Rachel too, and he didn't-

His train of thought stopped when he saw his so called 'visitors' step out of Burt's office.

Leah and Seth.

His stomach dropped at the expressions on their faces. They definitely hadn't traveled halfway across the country just to say 'hi'. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

"Yes, Rachel, I'll be there in twenty minutes!" Quinn snapped into her phone before hanging up on the persistent brunette.

It had been her third call in the last fifteen minutes. On the second call, she had informed Rachel that she didn't give a damn if the gang wanted to go ahead and order without her. She knew she had taken longer to check up on Jamie than she had anticipated, but she couldn't help it. When she had gotten home, he was awake and being his adorable self and she just couldn't resist him. She quickly got in the car and tossed her bag onto the passenger's seat before starting the car and backing out of the Berry's driveway.

She hadn't been driving more than ten minutes when her phone started to ring inside her bag. She huffed in frustration, cursing Rachel under her breath, using one hand to dig through her bag while the other remained on the steering wheel. Once she had the phone in her hand, she clicked the green button, not taking her eyes off the road because she knew it was just Rachel, and pressed her phone to her ear.

"Quinn-"

"For God's sake, Rachel! I'm on my way!"

She didn't even have time to hang up the phone before the speeding truck came out of nowhere and slammed into her.

* * *

Alice lowered the phone from her ear, a confused expression on her face. Jasper, who had been sitting across from her, looked at her with concern, "What is it darling?"

"The line went dead." she replied, frowning at the fact that Quinn had called her 'Rachel' for some reason. "And it kind of sounded like…" she drifted off and shook her head, quickly dialing Quinn's number again. "We probably just had bad reception, that's all. I'll call again."

She lifted her phone back up to her ear and waited for Quinn to pick up. She tapped her foot impatiently and when Quinn didn't answer, the call went to her voicemail. Alice ended the call and was suddenly overcome with a strong feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

**AN: Ooh! Next chapter might take a little longer, just because I have a bunch of different ideas on how it should play out and I haven't settled on just one yet. But I know some more Breaking Dawn events will again tie into it. So in the meantime...**

**Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: As always, big big thanks to those who reviewed! Really appreciate it! Anyways, this chapter was a pain in the butt to write, but I have a feeling the chapter after this will be better. So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Jacob just stood there, looking at his pack members, his brain trying to figure out why they were here in front of him. In Lima. He waited until Burt was back in his office before finally opening his mouth to speak. He tried to remain calm even though he was mentally preparing for the worst. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Jake, we've got a problem."

Leah crossed her arms. "A _big_ problem."

He looked between them both, silently demanding one of them to explain. Leah and Seth glanced at each other before Seth decided to speak up.

"The Volturi is coming for Bella and the Cullen's."

It took Jacob a second before he remembered who the Volturi even were. The vampire royalty, the ones Bella had visited in Italy in order to save Edward. The same ones that had come after their fight with those newborns to check to see if Bella had become a vampire, since humans weren't allowed to live knowing their secret.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell do they want? Bella's a vampire now. They have no reason to wanna hurt them."

"Yeah, they do." Seth murmured quietly.

Jacob shot them a questioning look, which Leah then answered with one word. "Renesmee."

"Renesmee." he repeated, still not quite understanding, "What do they want with her?"

"They think she's an immortal child." Seth replied.

"Which is apparently illegal in the vamp world." Leah added.

"But Renesmee isn't an immortal child," Seth explained, "Immortal children are humans who were turned into vampires while they were kids. Renesmee was-"

"Conceived." Jacob finished for him, "So why is that a problem? If she's not an immortal child, why are they coming after them? And how do the Volturi even know about Renesmee?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest, "They've never met her."

"Irina."

The name was unfamiliar to Jacob. "Who?"

"Irina." Seth said again. "She's a vampire that attended Edward and Bella's wedding. Her family's close with the Cullen's. They're vegetarians too. Anyways, she saw Renesmee hunting with Bella and me. And she mistook Renesmee for an immortal child."

"So she told the Volturi?"

Leah and Seth both nodded. "According to Alice's vision, yeah."

"Okay, so Renesmee's not an immortal child, but the Volturi think that she is." Jacob clarified, to which Leah and Seth nodded to. "So why don't the Cullen's just tell them that she's not? Have Renesmee show them her thoughts, show them her memories of being born."

Seth shook his head, "They don't seem to think the Volturi will listen."

"The Cullen's think this is exactly what the Volturi have been waiting for as an excuse to justly execute them."

"So what are they planning on doing?" Jacob demanded, "Fighting?"

"From what the Cullen's said, they're numbers outweigh ours like a bazillion to one. Even with the packs and the Cullen's teamed up." Seth explained.

Leah nodded. "The Cullen's are planning on gathering up witnesses."

Jacob frowned. "Witnesses?"

"They know more vamps than just the Denali coven apparently, like from all over the world. They plan on tracking them down and bringing them to Forks to vouch for their claim that Renesmee isn't an immortal child." she replied.

"They think if they get enough witnesses, the Volturi might see reason and back down."

"_Might _being the operative word." Leah muttered.

Jacob nodded. "So what does Sam think about this?"

Leah shrugged. "He doesn't like it, but he can't just stand by and let a bunch of vamp royals invade the town. He's agreed to help out the Cullen's."

"Now we know you have your life here, Jake." Seth started, "But we came here for a reason. I mean, we could've told you this on the phone…"

Jacob sighed, knowing where he was going with this. "I can't leave, Seth."

"But Jake, this is serious. The Cullen's need all the help they can get."

"Seth's right, Jake." Leah stated, "This thing is liable to be bad. Really bad. That fight with those newborn vamps was a cakewalk, but this…" she drifted off unsurely.

"It's not that I don't want to be there." he sighed heavily, "I care about the Cullen's, I do. I want to help them out but I can't. I have a family to take care of. Quinn and Jamie. I can't just go off to fight, especially when it might result in my death. I can't leave Quinn like that, Jamie either. They need me….more than the Cullen's."

They both nodded understandingly. "But that doesn't mean you guys can't fight. I mean, you do have to. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I won't hold you against your will or anything like that." he added.

"We know that." Seth sighed. "We just…we really want you there. Well, at least I do." He briefly glanced at Leah, who seemed indifferent.

"Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum won't be happy to hear that you're opting out."

Jacob frowned, "You mean Quil and Embry? Why-"

"They left Sam's pack." she explained, cutting him off. "They wanted to join your pack. I said they could, but of course it's not official unless you give the okay, _Alpha_."

Jacob was about to respond but he was suddenly overcome with pain, pain so severe it practically crippled him, bringing him down to his knees. It felt as if someone had cut off his oxygen supply and filled his veins with acid.

"Jake, what is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"Quinn." he gasped, knowing that she was the only plausible reason why this pain was consuming him. Something was wrong. He quickly pulled out his phone and called her cell phone. He waited and waited for what felt like a lifetime. _C'mon, Quinn, answer your phone…_

"Hello?"

Jacob's entire body tightened at the sound of some unknown male answering _his_ imprint's phone. "Who is this?"

"_Officer McKay, of the Lima Police Department. To whom am I speaking to?"_

"Jacob Black." he replied, pushing himself off his knees, dread flowing through him. He swallowed hard, "Why do you have my girlfriend's phone, officer?"

"_I'm sorry son, but your girlfriend's been involved in a car accident. Her vehicle was hit by a truck who ran through a stop sign."_

He nearly dropped the phone. "What? Is she okay? Where is she? Put her on the phone!" he demanded, his body starting to tremble.

"_She's in very critical condition. She's being taken to Lima Hospital as we speak."_

Jacob quickly pulled his keys out of his pocket and beckoned Leah and Seth to follow him, hanging up the phone without a second thought. Leah and Seth hurriedly piled into Jacob's car, having heard the entire conversation. Seth hadn't even had time to strap his seatbelt on before Jacob zoomed out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Here." Jacob abruptly tossed his phone to Seth, who was in the passenger side while Leah was in the backseat. "I need you to call a girl named Rachel. Tell her that Quinn's in the hospital."

Seth obediently nodded and quickly found a Rachel in Jacob's contacts.

Leah leaned forward, resting her hands on the back of the seats, "I'm sure she'll be alright, Jake."

Jacob nodded his head even though the police officer's words _very critical condition_ were all he could think about.

* * *

Jacob ran into the hospital's automatic doors, Seth and Leah on either side of him. He almost gagged upon entering, the smell of death and blood lingering in the air. He stopped in front of the nurse's desk, demanding information about Quinn and that he be allowed to see her.

"And what is your relationship to Ms. Fabray?" the nurse calmly asked him.

Soulmate! Imprint! He wanted to shout, but settled on, "I'm her boyfriend."

The nurse looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, young man but only immediate family will be let through to intensive care."

"I am her family!" he roared, slamming his fist on the counter, causing Seth to pull him back to dial it down. "She's the mother of my child." he explained through gritted teeth, the urge to phase building with every second.

The nurse hesitated for a moment, "Alright. Go on ahead." she directed him to the double doors to his right, "Someone will be there to inform you of what's going on with Ms. Fabray."

"Thanks." He quickly headed through the double doors, practically pushing them off it's hinges.

"Shouldn't you call her parents, Jake?" Seth wondered as Jacob jogged over to the nearest doctor.

"They don't give a damn about her." he growled, stopping in front of the doctor and looking to her. "I'm here to see Quinn Fabray, where is she?"

"And your relation to the patient?" the doctor inquired, not looking up from the chart in his hands.

Jacob frantically looked around, trying to listen for Quinn's heartbeat. "Boyfriend. Father of her child. Where is she?"

"Miss Fabray is currently being prepped for surgery." The doctor replied. "She's got multiple broken bones, heavy bruising, a collapsed lung, and is suffering from a severe amount of blood loss and head trauma."

Jacob felt his legs buckle underneath him and had it not been for Seth, he would've slid to the ground. "How long until she's out of surgery?" he vaguely heard Leah ask.

"We're not sure, but we'll contact you as soon as she's out." The doctor answered. "You three can wait over there. I'll be with you once she's out of surgery to give you more information."

Leah smiled weakly at the man, "Thank you."

"C'mon, Jake." Seth murmured to his friend, directing him over to the small waiting area on the other side of the room.

"He's lost all color in his face." Leah commented worriedly, having never seen Jacob like this before.

"Jake, talk to us, man." Seth said softly, lighting shaking his shoulder.

"I think he's gone into shock, Seth." Leah whispered, waving a hand in front of Jacob's blank face. "I'm gonna go get him some water. I'll be right back."

Seth looked at Jacob with concern, "Remember to breathe Jake."

Jacob's head fell to his hands. "This isn't happening…This can't be happening."

"She'll be alright, Jake." Seth reassured, squeezing his shoulder, "She's tough."

"What if I lose her, Seth?" Jacob whispered helplessly, "I can't lose her. I won't be able to function without her." _He couldn't lose her, not like this, not like how his own mother had died…_

"Don't think like that, man." Seth said, shaking his head, "You won't lose her. I know you won't."

They both looked up at the sudden sound of the double doors being shoved opened, the force of it causing the doors to rebound into the wall. Rachel scanned the room before her gaze landed on Jacob, "Jacob!" She hurriedly ran over to him, "Where's Quinn? Is she alright? What happened?"

"She's in surgery now." he replied, pushing himself upright. "From what the doctor told me, it sounded bad. Really bad."

"Where is she?" Another voice demanded and Jacob looked away from Rachel long enough to see that it was Santana, with the rest of the glee club behind her.

Santana stormed up to them, her face as frantic as Rachel's had been and wet with tears, "Where is she?"

"In surgery." he repeated again, the words like bile on his tongue. "How did you guys even get in here?"

"Said we're family." Santana sniffled, taking Brittany's hand and squeezing it tightly.

Rachel weakly smiled. "The nurse saw right through us but Santana threw the fits to end all fits."

Puck nodded. "It was pretty epic. You should've seen the look on the nurse's face."

"It was also incredibly frightening." Artie commented.

"So that's what that screaming was." Seth murmured, more to himself than to the others.

"Are you Seth?" Rachel wondered, wiping her eye with the back of her sleeve, "The one I talked to on the phone?"

Seth nodded, smiling as he shook her hand, "Seth Clearwater. Jacob's best friend."

Jacob snorted. Seth shook his head, "Well, he's _my_ best friend. It's nice to meet you."

Rachel nodded. "Likewise."

Santana rolled her eyes at the exchange and looked back at Jacob. "How long until Quinn comes out of surgery?"

He sat back down and shrugged, "An hour, maybe more. I'm not sure. The doctor didn't really say."

"She'll be okay, Jake." Mercedes said softly, sitting on the other side of him and taking his hand in hers. The others nodded in agreement and took up the other empty seats around the room.

"Have you called her parents?" Rachel asked delicately, sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

He shook his head, running a hand over his face, "No. But it's not like they give a damn about her anyways."

"They still have a right to know she was in an accident." Kurt pointed out, sitting on the arm rest next to Mercedes.

Finn pulled his phone out, his gaze on Jacob, "I can call them for you…if you want."

Jacob looked up at him and nodded, "Thanks, Finn."

Finn nodded and stood up, leaving the room with his phone to his ear. As he left, Leah came back with a water bottle in hand. "Here, Jake." she handed the water to him, "Drink up."

He took it and kept it in his hands. "Thanks, Leah."

"Guys, this is my sister Leah." Seth said, introducing her to the others.

Santana looked at them skeptically, "So what are you guys doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in Washington?"

"Had to talk to Jake about something important." Leah replied, her eyes narrowing, "Not that it's any of your business."

"Leah…" Jacob warned, "Just sit down and chill."

Her jaw tightened for a moment but she relaxed it and obediently sat down next to Seth.

"Did you tell your dads?" Jacob murmured, his gaze back on Rachel.

She shook her head. "Not yet. But I can if you want me to." She immediately pulled out her phone, ready to call home.

"I-I just want to know how Jamie is." he whispered, fiddling with his hands aimlessly.

Rachel nodded understandingly and put her phone up to her ear, waiting until one of her dads answered.

She exhaled sharply when someone answered, "Hey, dad….I'm good. Look, um…there's been an accident." her voice cracked, "Quinn was just involved in a car accident. Yeah….We don't know. How's Jamie? Oh, okay. No, I think it would be best if you just stayed there. We're just waiting here anyways. I'll call when we hear something. Yeah, love you too."

She hung up and slipped her phone back into her coat pocket, "Jamie's being really fussy, but other than that he's fine."

_It's like he knows something bad has happened. Jacob thought to himself. _

"My dads offered to come down here but I told them to just stay home." she continued," I didn't think it would be a good idea to bring Jamie here."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, thanks."

Rachel sniffled. "This is all my fault."

Jacob looked up from the floor and stared at her, "What are you talking about?"

"She was hurrying to get to Breadstix because I kept calling her to get there as fast as she could. I should've never let her go home alone." she shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I should've gone with her. If I had this wouldn't of happened!"

"You never know, Rachel." Kurt said, his voice hoarse, "That accident still could've happened. You would've just been in the car with her."

"It's not your fault, Rachel." Tina said softly, her hand in Artie's, "It was an accident."

Artie nodded his head in agreement, "They happen all the time. I should know."

"But why her? I mean, hasn't she been through enough as it is? Why not me? It should've been me." she cried, her head falling into her hands.

"Don't say things like that." Finn stated, having just got back and heard the last part of what she just said. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "I called Quinn's house but no one answered. I left a message, telling them to call me back." He moved to Rachel's side and pulled her into his arms, where she sobbed against his chest.

"Now what do we do?" Brittany wondered, her head resting against Santana's shoulder.

"Now we wait." Santana croaked, her hand squeezing Brittany's tightly.

* * *

A few hours later…

"If a doctor doesn't come out soon, I will go all Lima Heights on this place." Santana was pacing around the room back and forth, much to the annoyance of the others.

"You've been saying that for the past hour, Santana." Kurt muttered, his hand rubbing his temple, "And it's really starting to lose meaning."

"Yeah and could you sit your ass down?" Mercedes exclaimed, "You're making us all dizzy."

Santana glared at them and reluctantly sat back down next to Brittany. "What the hell is taking so long?" she demanded, her foot tapping the floor, "Shouldn't we have heard something by now?"

Rachel shrugged, "These things take time, Santana."

"Yeah, well if we don't hear something soon…" she drifted off when she noticed a doctor making his way over to them.

"Jacob!" Rachel exclaimed, causing Jacob's gaze to lift off the floor. He immediately bounded onto his feet at the sight of the doctor he had talked to earlier walking over to them.

"How is she?" he instantly demanded.

"Ms. Fabray came out of surgery just fine and we were able to stop the internal bleeding and fix everything that needed to be fixed…"

"But." Jacob knew by the doctor's tone of voice that a 'but' was coming. The man sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, son but your girlfriend slipped into a coma due to the severe head trauma she endured in the accident."

"Oh God." Jacob heard Santana wail behind him.

He swallowed hard, his whole body threatening to shut down on him at any given moment. "Okay. When will she come out of it?"

"We don't know." the doctor replied. "It could be tomorrow. It could be days, a few months, years even…or never. Everyone's different."

"Please tell me you're joking."

The doctor looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry. But we're doing everything we can to help your girlfriend. She's in good hands."

"Obviously not good enough hands if she's in a fuckin' coma!" Santana yelled, storming up to the doctor.

"Santana, they didn't do this to her, they're trying to help." Mercedes whispered, yanking her back toward the group.

"Can we see her now, then?" Jacob asked, trying with all his might to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, but I only want three at a time. She's in room 109, fourth door on the right." he turned and beckoned to the other set of double doors where the ICU patients were, "I'll come back to check on her shortly."

"Thank you doctor." Jacob said solemnly, shaking the man's cold hand. Once the doctor left them alone again, Leah and Seth walked up behind Jacob.

"You want us to come with you, Jake?" Seth asked quietly.

Jacob shook his head, "I need air." He sharply turned on his heel, heading in the opposite direction of the ICU. Leah and Seth both looked at each other before following their Alpha.

* * *

As soon as he was outside, Jacob didn't hesitate in running to the woods. He was on the verge of phasing and didn't have any intention on doing it in front of the others. He pushed his legs as hard as they would go, blindly running through the parking lot, and across the street before disappearing in the shadows of the trees. The pain he was feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Nothing. Not Bella choosing Edward over him, not getting her wedding invitation in the mail, not even when he attacked Quinn had his pain been so great. He stripped down and phased without a second thought, then breaking into a run again. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. Not to Quinn.

_Jake wait up!_

_Slow down, would ya?_

Jacob groaned at the sound of Seth and Leah in his head, but didn't stop running. This was all his fault.

_This isn't your fault, Jake. _Leah thought.

_Of course this is my fault! _He thought loudly. _Every bad thing that has ever happened to her is because of me! If I hadn't of imprinted on her, I never would've gotten her pregnant, if I hadn't gotten her pregnant, she never would've driven home to see Jamie and she never would've gotten in that damn accident!_

_Can't argue with him on that one. _Leah thought, more to herself than to them.

_I should've fought it. _Jacob thought quietly, no longer running. _I should've fought the imprint. I should've ran…jumped off a cliff…something! She would've been so much better off without me._

Seth shook his head. _That's not true, you make Quinn happy. _

_She's going to be alright, Jake. I just know it._

_But you don't, Leah. _He growled. _No one does. She could die or be stuck in that coma for the rest of her life! _His legs trembled beneath him at the thought and he knew it was only a matter of time before they would give out on him completely. She couldn't die and if she did, he wouldn't be able to live without her. It was impossible for a wolf to. She was his everything. And Jamie…. He let out an agonized cry just thinking about his son. If Quinn died, Jamie wouldn't just be losing his mother, but his father too, and then where would that leave him? As an orphan, that's where.

Seth whimpered. _Don't think like that Jake. You're just getting yourself more upset. Quinn's gonna be okay. You know deep down that she is. She wouldn't leave you and Jamie like this. Not without a fight. _

Leah nodded her head in agreement. _Seth's right. Quinn's a fighter._

Jacob sighed heavily and began to pace back and forth, his thoughts running rampant. After a few minutes, he decided that he needed to go back to the hospital. He didn't belong here. He belonged with Quinn. She needed him, now more than ever. He turned around and headed back in the direction he had originally come from, Leah and Seth running on either side of him.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get back to the hospital. Rachel and the rest of the gang were just as Jacob left them, anxiously waiting around. He headed toward the double doors where the ICU patients were kept and told Leah and Seth to take a seat. He wanted to be alone when he saw Quinn. As he made down the eerily quiet hallway, he realized that the last time he had been at the hospital was when Jamie was born. One of the best days of his life. Now, a few weeks later, he was in the same place experiencing what had to be the worst day of his life.

With each step he took, he felt the weight of the situation seeping into his skin, making it harder for his body to function. His body trembled when he finally reached her room, his hand twitching as he reached for the doorknob. He twisted the knob and stepped forward, pushing the door back. The first person he saw wasn't Quinn, but Santana and Brittany. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He hadn't realized they had not been in the waiting room with the others. They both stood up, obstructing his view of Quinn. "Hey, Jake." Brittany greeted softly, her blue eyes glossy with tears.

"Sorry if you wanted to be the first to see her." Santana said, raising her shoulders, "But we didn't know when you'd come back. We just had to see her."

He nodded understandingly, the lump in his throat making him reluctant to speak.

"C'mon, Britt." Santana whispered, taking the blonde's hand, "Let's give them some alone time."

Jacob stepped away from the doorway and watched the two cheerleaders leave the room, making sure his gaze didn't drift to Quinn just yet. He was terrified to see her. It sounded terrible of him to say but it was the truth. It was one thing to hear of the injuries she sustained in the accident, but another thing to see them.

He sighed heavily and closed the door, knowing he couldn't delay it for another second. He turned around and lifted his gaze, finally setting his sights on Quinn. His heart clenched uncomfortably, making it difficult to breathe. He instantly stepped forward, just to ensure that his eyes weren't playing some kind of trick on him. He stood right beside her bed, staring down at his imprint. She was almost unrecognizable.

She was hooked up to several machines, most of them unfamiliar to him. Her face was paler than he'd ever seen it, her head wrapped in white bandages. There were a few noticeable cuts across her face, one particularly large one that sliced through her right eyebrow. His gaze drifted down and he grimaced at the sight of the tubes coming out of her nose. His eyes continued to roam her body, taking in her bottom lip, which was cracked with dried blood and saw that her arms were peppered with cuts and bruises, almost distracting him from the older scars, the ones he had given her. He didn't even want to think about her internal injuries. Anger flooded through his veins at the sight of her so broken. His wolf wanted to kill the idiot who had done this to her. If he ever found out the identity of that truck driver, he was sure that was exactly what he'd do.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and gently took her hand in his. It was ice cold. He looked up and watched the rise and fall of her chest. It was so indistinct that had he been human, he would've be wondering if she was breathing or not. He listened carefully to her heartbeat, not liking how faint it was. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Quinn, I don't know if you can hear me. But it's Jacob." He opened his eyes, half expecting her beautiful green eyes to meet his like they always did. He looked down at her hand, which was still resting in his, when they didn't.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Quinn. I-I wish I had been there, I wish I could've protected you better. I wish I could've stopped this from happening. You didn't deserve this. I know nobody deserves this kind of thing to happen to them, but you especially." He carefully lifted up her hand and kissed the back of it, tears welling up in his eyes.

He straightened up and tried to blink away his tears but it was useless. "I just…I love you so much, Quinn. I know I tell you that every day but looking back, it doesn't seem like enough. I should've done more, I know I could've done more to show you how much you mean to me. You and Jamie are the best things that have ever happened to me. I can't imagine life without either of you, Quinn. Which is why you have to wake up." He exhaled sharply, trying to control his crying.

"Now I'm not saying right this second, I know your body needs time to heal itself and that's fine, but I just…I need you to wake up soon. If you don't, I won't be able to survive without you. I need you here with me, Quinn. Jamie needs you too. We both need you here. You belong with us. We'll get through this, together. We always do." He forced himself to look back at her face, hoping that he would see some kind of movement from her, get some kind of reaction to his words. But he didn't. She was as still as ever.

He sighed heavily and set her hand back down before pushing himself off her bed. "I'm going to leave now, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Jamie needs me too." He leaned over her and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, lamb. Never forget that."

He pushed himself upright and reluctantly left the room, even though it pained him to leave her so soon. When he made it back to the waiting room, he found that everyone was still there. Leah and Seth spotted him first and immediately got out of their seats. Before either one of them had a chance to speak, he started with, "I'm going to go home and see Jamie for awhile."

"Do you want us to come with you or stay here?"

He shrugged, not really caring, "Whatever you guys wanna do."

He noticed Rachel walking up to them out of the corner of his eye.

"Jacob, c-can we see her?" she asked tentatively, her voice still hoarse from the crying.

He nodded, "Go on ahead. I'm gonna go home, take care of Jamie for awhile. I'll be back soon though."

"We're coming with him." Seth added, not wanting to have to stay in a hospital any longer than he had to. The last time he and Leah had been in a hospital was when their dad died.

Jacob looked back at Rachel, "You'll call if you hear anything?"

She took his hand and nodded, "Of course."

He pulled her into a hug, murmuring a thank you to her. He let go of her and stepped back, nodding his head to Leah and Seth who then followed him out of the hospital.

"How a dumbass like yourself managed to create an adorable baby like this one is beyond me."

Jacob rolled his eyes as he walked back into the living room where Leah and Seth were currently sitting with Jamie. He set the bottle that he had just picked up for Jamie down on the coffee table. "You know, Leah, you _really_ know how make a guy feel so good about himself. Now hand over my boy."

Leah stood up, little Jamie cradled in her arms and handed him over to Jacob, "Here ya go, kiddo. Be sure to spit up on him when you're done."

"He's so tiny." Seth commented, watching as Jacob sat down opposite them, then giving Jamie his bottle. "Are you sure he's supposed to be _that_ tiny?"

"He's a baby, idiot. Of course they're supposed to be tiny." Leah retorted.

"You know, if you guys can't play nice, I'll make you both go run patrol or something." Jacob threatened, throwing a glare their way.

"So how's fatherhood treating you, man?" Seth asked, resting his feet up on the coffee table much like Leah was doing.

Jacob cracked a smile, his gaze back on his son, "It's amazing. Jamie's a really good baby. He doesn't cry a lot and he sleeps well for a newborn. It's been pretty easy."

"Lucky you." Leah said sarcastically, "I hope he gives you hell when he's older."

"And I hope you get struck by lightening one of these days."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." Seth chuckled, earning a punch in the arm from his sister. "Ow!"

Jacob just shook his head and put Jamie's bottle down before lifting his son up so that he could burp him. "So when do you think you guys will be heading back to Forks?"

Leah arched her eyebrow and smirked, "Already sick of us?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Yes, but that's not why I'm asking. I just wanna know."

Seth rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Well, we were kinda thinking as soon as possible but now with everything with Quinn…"

Jacob stiffened at the sound of her name. He had been doing good, focusing his attention on Jamie ever since he got back home. Leah and Seth both had enough sense not to bring her up, that is, until now. He swallowed hard and did his best to push away the pain that was starting to resurface. "You guys can head back home if you want. I'll be fine." he reassured them, a few moments after recollecting himself.

Leah and Seth both glanced at each other, before shaking their heads. "Yeah, I don't think that would be wise."

Seth nodded his head in agreement, "We'll stay until it's absolutely necessary that we go back."

"I'm a big boy, guys. I can handle myself." he pushed himself off the couch and walked over to Jamie's swing, "I don't need you guys to keep an eye on me." He knelt down and strapped a half awake Jamie into the seat and turned the swing onto its lowest setting.

"We just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid if things…" Leah hesitated for a second, "get worse."

"I'm not going to kill myself if that's what you're thinking." Jacob snapped, turning around and heading back to the kitchen.

"We weren't thinking that, Jake." Seth immediately hopped off the couch and followed him into the kitchen, Leah reluctantly following suit.

"We just meant that-"

"You just meant that you guys don't think I'm stable enough to handle myself if things get worse. Well, you know what?" he sharply opened up the refrigerator door and began pulling out various items to make a sandwich, "The only way things are gonna get any worse for me is if Quinn dies. And if she does, you and I all know that I'm dead with her. So if that happens, you won't have anything to worry about."

"Which brings up another good point." Leah said quietly, sliding onto one of the stools at the counter. "If Quinn dies-"

"Which she won't." he interrupted roughly.

She sighed, "But if she did happen to, well like you said, you're a goner too. Which leads me to wonder what would happen to Jamie? Did you guys ever discuss what would happen if something like this…"

Jacob shook his head, guilt seeping through his bones. "No. We never got around to that." He felt like such an idiot for not ever bringing it up. He should've known better. "We, or at least, _I_ never thought I'd have to worry about something like this…especially so soon." His whole body tensed up as he slammed his fists against the counter with such force it made Leah and Seth flinch. He sucked in a deep breath and straightened up, "Sorry, guys." He stepped away from the counter, his appetite completely gone.

"Do you wanna go back to the hospital?" Seth asked tentatively, lifting himself out of his seat.

Jacob thought about it for a few seconds. It was painful having to see Quinn so beaten and broken, but it hurt to be away from her for so long. It was a lose-lose situation either way.

"I'll go back. But you guys can stay here." He knew hospitals weren't exactly their favorite place, especially since their dad died, and he didn't want to make them suffer anymore than they had do.

Leah's eyes widened a little. "You want us to watch Jamie?"

Seth smiled brightly at the idea, ready to put his uncle skills to the test. "Awesome!"

Jacob looked at them skeptically, just thinking that Rachel's dads would go back to caring for Jamie while he was gone. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Seth nodded his head enthusiastically, "We can do it, Jake. You can trust us."

"Okay…" He was more confident in Leah caring for Jamie, since she was the mature one of the two Clearwater's, but that didn't mean he was completely okay with leaving his son alone with them. The only reason he agreed was because Rachel's dads were upstairs anyways, so Jamie wouldn't be _completely_ left alone with them.

Leah leaned across the counter, pulling the ingredients Jacob had taken from the refrigerator to make a sandwich towards her. "How much trouble could a baby be anyways? They don't do anything but eat and sleep."

"You'd be surprised at what else they're capable of, Leah." he replied, chuckling a little, "Anyways, everything you need for Jamie will be up in mine and Quinn's room." His voice caught in his throat when he said her name. "Diapers will be under the changing table, clothes in the drawers next to his crib, bottles are in these cabinets," he pointed behind him, "There's milk in the fridge. Uh…that's it, I think."

He scratched the back of his head, wondering if there was anything else he failed to mention. "Yeah, that's it. I'm gonna go tell Rachel's dads that I'm gonna head back and that I put you two in charge."

"You have nothing to worry about, Jake." Seth said confidently before he left the kitchen, "We got this."

Jacob nodded and headed back into the living room to first check on Jamie before going upstairs to talk to Rachel's dads. He was sound asleep in his swing, looking like his adorable self. Unable to help himself, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures of his son.

He turned around and was about to head upstairs when a familiar scent caught his nose, stopping him dead in his tracks. He stayed where he was, his body half turned toward the stairs. It wasn't until he heard the doorbell ring did he regain the ability to move. He turned around and walked toward the door, knowing exactly who's scent was behind that door but unwilling to believe it until he saw said person with his own eyes. He yanked the front door open and there she stood.

"Bella."

* * *

**AN: Please review! Next chapter will be more interesting...hopefully.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks to the one who reviewed! More would be nice but whatever! Here's another chapter. Read. Enjoy. Review!**

* * *

Jacob kept his hand on the door as he stared at his former best friend-turned vampire. "Bella."

"Hey, Jake." She waved her pale hand weakly. "How are you?"

His hand dropped from the door. "Fine." He shook his head in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

Thankfully Lima was experiencing some June gloom otherwise she would've been sparkling like a diamond for all the world to see right now.

"I came here to talk to you." she replied, her topaz eyes peeking out from her ridiculously dark, long eyelashes.

He leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed, "If you're here to tell me about your Volturi drama, I already know about it. Leah and Seth came here to tell me."

"I know that. But I'm not here to talk about that." she said, shaking her head, "Well, in a way I am…I just…can we go somewhere and talk? Would Quinn be okay with that? But first I wanna see her of course, and Jamie, we got the pictures you sent when he was born, he's adorable…"

He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Bella, I know you don't need to, but breathe."

She looked up at him apologetically and exhaled deeply, "Sorry, you know I ramble when I'm stressed."

"It's fine." he said, taking his hands away from her shoulders and stepping back.

"So where's Quinn anyways?" she wondered, her gaze drifting behind him, "I can't hear her inside."

He sighed heavily, his gaze falling to his feet before meeting Bella's concerned stare again. "Quinn's in the hospital."

Her face fell. "What?"

He lifted his head and nodded, "She was in a car accident earlier. She's…" he shut his eyes tightly, "she's in a coma."

Bella's topaz eyes widened in horror, "Jake, oh my god, that's horrible! She's…she's gonna come out of it, right? She'll be okay?"

He raised his shoulders, his hands moving inside his pockets, "I honestly have no idea."

She ran a hand through her hair, then quickly dropped her hand. "Well is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head. "Not unless you've got some special ability that allows you to pull people out of a coma." he said bitterly.

"I could always turn her into a vampire." she suggested, smiling a little.

His face hardened. "Don't even joke about things like that, Bella."

Her smile faded. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. Stupid joke."

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" he questioned, his eyebrow raised.

She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and shook her head, "Oh, uh…never mind."

His eyes narrowed. "You came halfway across the country to talk and now you don't want to?"

"It really doesn't matter now." she assured, her head still shaking.

"Tell me anyways." he replied, stepping forward and bringing the door along with him until it clicked close. "You can come with me to the hospital. That's where I'm heading now."

"Uh…" she bit her lip unsurely, "I don't think a hospital would be the best place for me to be at…"

"Oh yeah, right. Forgot about that." he stepped down the two porch steps with her, "Probably not the smartest idea to take a newbie vamp to a place where blood's everywhere."

"Did you run here?" he asked, noticing that her black Ferrari, or any of the Cullen cars for that matter, was nowhere to be seen.

She nodded, following him toward his car. "Yeah, it would've taken too long to drive. I don't really have time to waste these days."

He slipped into the driver's seat just as she slid into the passenger's, "So where should we go?"

She pulled the seatbelt across her chest and shrugged, "I don't know, this is your town, not mine."

Jacob pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street, unsure of where to go. "So…what'd you wanna talk about Bella? What was so important that you had to run all the way to tell me?"

She sighed. "Like I said before, Jake. It really doesn't matter now."

He shook his head. "Just tell me anyways."

She looked at him hesitantly, then looked ahead. "As you know the Volturi are coming for us."

He stepped on the gas a little more, seeing her fidget out of the corner of his eye. It was probably driving her nuts that he was driving so slow. She was probably used to going one hundred and twenty in that Ferrari of hers.

"Yeah, they think Renesmee's an immortal child." he replied, looking over his shoulder to change lanes, "But she's not and everyone's planning to gather witnesses to prove 'em wrong."

"Yeah, pretty much." she fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket uncomfortably, "Did Leah and Seth tell you that Alice and Jasper left?"

He looked back at her and frowned, "Left? Left where?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. They didn't tell us. After Alice had her vision of the Volturi, they just…left."

He snorted. "Some family, leaving you when you need them most." He never would've expected Alice, of all people, to abandon her family.

Bella propped her arm up on the side of the window, her hand resting against her temple, "Whatever Alice saw, made her and Jasper leave, so it must be really bad."

"But that still doesn't give them a right to leave." He noticed the local park up ahead and turned his blinker on.

She unbuckled her seatbelt. "Before they left, they came to Sam's pack. Alice gave him a note, written on a page torn from one of my books."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What did it say?"

"It basically said that she was sorry for leaving and that she loves us. Anyways," she stepped out of the car when they reached the parking lot and walked around the car to meet him. "I went back home and found the book from which she tore the page to write the note on. _The Merchant of Venice._ Inside was another note, this time with a name and an address."

They walked the cement pathway that ran through a majority of the park side by side. "What of?"

"A forger." she replied, her nostrils briefly flaring at the smell of the humans around.

"A forger." he repeated, his brows still furrowed, "What for? Why would you need a forger?"

"For Renesmee." she sighed, her dead heart clenching at the sight of the young children playing on the playground.

"But why would she need a forger? She's just a kid."

She slipped her hands in her pockets and looked up at him, "Why would anyone need a forger, Jake?"

"I dunno…if they were on the run, I guess…" he drifted off, realization hitting him, and causing him to stop.

She continued walking and stopped over at a picnic table not too far from them. "I don't think Alice and Jasper left just because they're afraid of the Volturi or of being killed. I think they left for a reason. I think Alice saw something in a vision, but she didn't want anyone else to know about it. Maybe it wouldn't work if we did. Anyways, I couldn't rely on them especially since I don't know for sure what their plan is, that is, if they really have one. I had to come up with something on my own. Edward doesn't even know about Alice's notes, or the real reason why I came here."

Jacob arched his eyebrow, sitting opposite her, "Which is?"

"If the Volturi do end up…executing us," she swallowed hard, "Renesmee needs a way of escape. I won't let the Volturi hurt her in any way."

"So what? Do you and Edward plan on running away with her? Before the fight breaks out?"

She shook her head. "No. We can't. It wouldn't work. They would just track us down. That's why I came here, Jake. You and Quinn-"

His jaw tightened, already knowing where she was going with it. "What about Charlie?"

She shook her head, "He's human, he can't…"

"Bella," he leaned forward, "You can't be serious."

"I know, I know. It's insane." she held up her hands, "And obviously things have changed with Quinn being in the hospital, but you wanted to know. I'm just telling you."

He ran a hand through his hair and watched as she pulled a manila envelope out of her purse. "I had everything all taken care of already." She pushed the envelope across the table. "Passports, birth certificates, driver's licenses, it's all there. Alice gave me that name and address of a forger for a reason."

"So if Quinn hadn't been in her accident, you would've come here and asked us to…take Renesmee and _run_?"

She nodded. "Basically and before you say anything about my lack of sanity, I didn't have any other choice."

"And you actually would've thought I'd say yes to this?" he wondered, lifting up the manila envelope.

She shrugged, "I'd hoped so." she met his gaze, her eyes filled with some hurt, "So you're saying you would've said no?"

He sighed, "Don't get me wrong, Bella. I love Renesmee, I really do. But to uproot my family and just run, uproot my family, to flee royal vampires…t-that's insane."

She nodded her head in agreement, "But like I said before, Jacob, I didn't have anyone else to turn to. If I did, I never would've come here."

"If you're so concerned about Renesmee's safety, why didn't you just bring her here? Why does she have to be on the run?"

"Because it would be riskier that way-"

"We're in the middle of Ohio," he interrupted, "in some rinky-dink town that most of the country's never even heard of. How would the Volturi even know to look here? They don't know me, they don't know we know each other. They wouldn't be able to find her here."

She rested her elbows on the table, her hands on either side of her face, "I don't know." she groaned, "I just don't know."

"Look, Bella," he covered her cold hand with his warm one, "there's still the possibility that the Volturi will listen to what you guys have to say. They could realize their mistake and back down."

She leaned back and shook her head, "The chances of that happening are slim to none, Jake."

He looked at her sympathetically. "I'm really sorry about this Bella."

"It's okay, Jake. If the roles were reversed, I don't know…" she drifted off unsurely, "Look, let's just go to the hospital and see Quinn. Forget about this whole conversation." She stood up and picked up the manila envelope, stuffing it back in her purse.

He stood up as well and looked at her warily, "Are you sure you can handle being in a hospital?"

She nodded, walking with him back towards the car, "Besides, this is probably the last time I'll be here and probably the last time I've ever see Quinn. She's my friend and I at least want to see her before I go. I won't hurt her."

He pulled his keys out of his pocket, "I know you won't hurt her, but there are a ton of more injured people in there. If you lose it…"

"I won't." she said firmly, stopping in front of the car door, "I'll keep myself under control. Promise."

He unlocked the car. "And if you don't, I'll just throw you out of a window or something."

She chuckled. "Thanks, Jake."

He grinned. "Anytime, Bells."

* * *

"Your friends were staring at me like I had a second head or something." Bella commented as she and Jacob stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah, well they've never seen a real life vampire before." he answered, directing her to the right.

She stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing onto his arm, "They know?"

"Only Rachel does." he replied, prying her cold, yet very strong, fingers from around his forearm. "I was just joking. They're just not used to seeing girls who look like supermodels around here I guess."

"Despite that, they were nice," she continued walking, her heels clicking with every step she took, "But they definitely made me feel like a freak."

He laughed, "You are a freak, Bella."

She scoffed, lightly shoving him aside, "You're one to talk."

"Christ Bella." his hand moved to the spot where she hit his arm, "Take it easy."

"Oops, sorry, Jake. I kinda forget sometimes." she gently patted his arm, "There, there."

He just shook his head and kept walking until he reached Quinn's door. "Well, this is it." he looked back at Bella, "You're okay, right?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. It's just a good thing I fed before I got here."

"Yeah, although I was kinda looking forward to throwing you out the window." he smirked, pushing the door handle down and stepping inside.

She playfully glared at him, "Jerk." She followed him inside, closing the door behind her, and when she saw Quinn for the first time, all traces of humor left her face. "Jake…"

"Yeah, I know." he grimaced, "The accident was really bad."

Bella hesitantly stepped toward her and Jacob did the same, watching her closely just in case. "Hey, Quinn." she said softly before sitting down on the edge of her bed, "It's Bella."

Jacob watched as she took Quinn's hand in hers. "I've really missed you. Things have been crazy back home. Sorry we haven't been able to talk in awhile."

"I know you haven't been out long, but it's been long enough to do some serious damage to Jacob. He hasn't said anything about it, but I can tell he's a wreck." Bella looked back at him, "No offense, Jake."

He just raised his shoulders and leaned against the opposite wall, watching them intently.

"Anyways," she turned her attention back onto Quinn, "You're gonna get through this, Quinn. I have no doubt about it. You're a tough cookie. As soon as your body heals itself, you're gonna wake up. I just know it. You have so much to live for. Your time to go isn't now. You've got your whole life ahead of you, with Jacob and Jamie, and maybe later on some more adorable kids. You're gonna do great things with your life. But in order to do that, you gotta wake up, okay?"

Jacob swallowed hard, "You really think she can hear you?"

"Of course." Bella replied, firmly nodding her head, "She's still awake…in a sense. She may not be able to speak or move but she's still in there, listening. Oh, her doctor's here."

Just as Jacob turned his head, a knock came to Quinn's door. He straightened up as the door opened and Quinn's doctor stepped inside.

"Hello, Jacob." the doctor greeted, "Your friends told me you'd be up here."

"Hey, Doc." he gestured to Bella, "This is my friend, Bella."

"Nice to meet you." Bella said politely, getting up off Quinn's bed and shaking the doctor's hand. She walked over to Jacob and stood along side him, to create some distance between her and the doctor, just as a precaution.

Jacob couldn't help but shake his head as the doctor's gaze stayed on Bella for a little longer than necessary. "So, uh, do you have any good news for us?" he wondered anxiously.

The doctor hesitated and checked his clipboard. "Well, while you were gone, we did some more tests on Quinn. Ran a CAT scan to check her brain activity. We saw that there was an excessive amount of damage to the part of her brain that stores memories. So when she wakes up, there's a good chance she'll suffer from some degree of amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Bella and Jacob both repeated.

Jacob practically collapsed onto the seat nearest to him, "You're shitting me, Doc."

"I'm sorry, Jacob." the doctor said apologetically, "But there is a chance it could be minor, or temporary."

"Yeah, but that means there's also a chance that she won't even remember me when she wakes up."

Bella looked back at him, "Don't be such a pessimist, Jake. Think positive."

The doctor nodded his head in agreement, "Your friend's right, Jacob. Just because Quinn will have amnesia doesn't mean it'll be permanent."

Jacob's hands moved over his face, his head hanging low, an agonized groan escaping his lips, "Knowing my luck she will."

"Is there anything else, doctor?" he heard Bella ask.

"No. That's all. But I'll be back in a few hours to check on her again." The door clicked open. "Please contact me if you have any questions or concerns."

"Thank you, doctor." Bella replied, closing the door behind him. Once the doctor was gone, she turned back around to face Jacob. "Jake…"

"The universe hates me." he concluded, dropping his hands from his face and shaking his head, "When I have something good going for me, it always goes to hell in some way, shape or form."

"Neither one of you deserves this, but you especially." she stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder before sitting down next to him. "I just wish there was something more I could do for you. For you both."

"It sucks being so useless." he murmured, his gaze back on Quinn. "All I can do is just sit here and wait. I've never been good at waiting."

"Wolves aren't exactly patient." she said softly, smiling a little.

"You don't have to stay here with me, you know." he reluctantly tore his gaze off of Quinn to look back at her, "You should be heading back to Forks."

She arched her eyebrow. "You want me to leave?"

"You've got a vampire army coming for you and your family, Bells. You should be spending your time with them, not with me, here halfway across the country."

"You're my family too." she reminded, "So is Quinn. And Jamie."

"You should still go, Bella. Who knows how long this overcast weather's gonna last." he said, lightly patting her knee. "I can handle myself here."

She looked at him skeptically, reluctantly standing up as he did. "You sure about that?"

He nodded, smiling weakly. "I'm stronger than you think."

She sighed, "If you say so." She picked up her purse and shrugged it onto her shoulder. "You know, this is probably the last time we'll see each other."

"Yeah." he stuffed his hands into his pockets uncomfortably, "But it might not be…you never know. You usually make it out of these things alright."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, "You'll always be my best friend, you know that, right?"

He cleared his throat a little, hugging her back, "I know."

She slowly pulled away from him, her gaze now behind him, on Quinn, "She will wake up, Jake. One way or the other. Just give her time."

"I always do."

She walked around him and gave Quinn a kiss on the top of her head, "Bye, Quinn." She turned and headed for the door. She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Be sure to give Jamie a kiss for me, okay?"

"Why don't you give him one yourself?"

She fully stopped and turned around, "Really?"

He raised his shoulders and nodded. "Really. He should at least get to meet his Aunt Bella."

She smiled brightly, her topaz eyes sparkling. She pushed the door handle down, "You coming then?"

"You know where the house is. I trust you. You can travel through the woods." he looked back at Quinn. "I wanna stay here awhile longer anyways."

She pushed the door open and nodded, "Okay."

He stepped forward a few steps, "See if you can try and convince Leah and Seth to head back with you, if you can."

"Oh, I am very good at convincing people." Bella smirked, her right fist smacking the palm of her left.

He chuckled. "Haven't you smacked around enough werewolves for one lifetime?"

She laughed. "Of course not. It's way too much fun."

He just shook his head and followed her out the door, "Just make sure you don't try and feed on my son. Cause if you do…"

"I know, I know." she held up both her hands, grinning. "I won't try anything. Cause I know if I did, this one," she waved her thumb to Quinn, "Would come outta her coma within seconds and kick my ass from here to Timbuktu."

He smirked, "Exactly."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyways." her gaze softened as she stared up into his eyes, her smile waning a little, "Bye Jake."

He gave her a curt nod. "Bye Bella."

* * *

When Jacob got home later that night, Rachel's dads informed him that Leah and Seth had left with Bella. It hadn't even occurred to him that he failed to said goodbye to them until he was getting Jamie ready for bed. Maybe it was because his brain still wasn't able to wrap around the fact that this Volturi drama was as bad as they had said it was. Yeah, that was probably it. His brain was too consumed with thoughts of Quinn to truly understand the severity of the situation.

A month had passed and Jacob was pretty sure it was the longest month of his entire life. Quinn showed no signs of progress whatsoever. It was hard on both him and his wolf seeing her like that, but he knew deep down that this wasn't the end for them. He wasn't going to lose her like this.

He divided his time between caring for Jamie and visiting Quinn equally until a few days ago, when he started going back to work again. He had overheard Rachel's dads talking about Quinn's hospital bills and since Jacob didn't have health insurance, they were stuck paying the bills. He tried seeking out Quinn's parents for help, since Quinn was still their daughter, but he failed to get a hold of them each time he called or stopped by their house. They must've been on vacation or something. Anyways, he knew he couldn't do this to Rachel's dads after everything, so he returned to work.

He loved his job, but he hated that it took him away from both Quinn and Jamie so much. If he wasn't with one, he needed to be with the other. He didn't want to spend his time any other way, or with anyone else. He also hated that Jamie was growing up with his mother. Already she'd miss awesome milestones, like him smiling, playing with his hands like they were the most fascinating things ever, making more cute noises, and him lifting his head on his own. It sucked having to go through it on his own, but he always made sure to go into full detail on what their son was up to when he visited Quinn.

The glee club visited her regularly, so it made him feel better knowing she wasn't alone when he couldn't be there. Most of the time they came in groups of two or three, but at least twice a week all eleven of them came to visit her at the same time so that they could sing to her. Rachel seemed to think music would be able to coax Quinn out of her coma. It hadn't worked so far, but he never tried to stop them. They surrounded her with music and laughter and joy.

* * *

Then at the end of the month, he got an unexpected phone call…from Bella. Hearing her voice after not hearing from her or any one from Forks for that matter, surprised him to say the least. After a month of no contact, he had suspected that the worse had happened with the Volturi. He had yet to call home and find out what truly happened, because frankly, he wasn't sure if he could stomach any more bad news. But Bella assured him that she was alright. That they all were. The Volturi had backed down.

She explained to him over the phone while he was working, that a fight had been close to breaking out when Alice and Jasper came to the rescue at the last minute, with an actual hybrid, just like Renesmee, proving that they weren't harmful and that the Volturi had no reason to attack. She also told him that she had her own special gift, like Edward and Alice, and that she had a type of mind shield that could protect others from the mental gifts of the Volturi. It all almost sounded too good to be true, but he wasn't about to question it. He was too relieved to. Everyone he cared about was alive and well. Well, _almost_ everyone.

"_Anyways…Jake. I something else to tell you."_

He let out an exasperated sigh, chuckling a little, "What now?"

"_Now that this Volturi thing is behind us, our main priority is now to help Quinn."_

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" he wondered, briefly waving to Kurt who had just pulled up to have lunch with his dad.

"_I've asked Carlisle and Edward to go to Lima to see her. You know, maybe Carlisle will be able to catch something that her doctor may have missed or something…"_

Jacob straightened up, his body no longer hovering over the blue Chevy truck's engine. "Okay…," he moved his phone so that it was pressed up against his other ear, "I get why Carlisle's coming, but why Edward? Does he have some kind of medical degree that I don't know about?"

"_Actually he has two."_

Jacob rolled his eyes and snorted. Of course he does.

"_But that's not why, I was thinking that he might be able to see into her mind. Maybe figure out something they could do that'll help her to wake up."_

He sighed, "If you say so, Bells. When they coming?"

"_They should be there later this afternoon."_

"So you're not coming?"

"_No. I'm staying here with Renesmee. She's still a little shaken up over the whole Volturi thing and doesn't like me to leave her side."_

He nodded understandingly and leaned against the truck door, "So how're Leah and Seth?"

"_Good. But I think they're a little disappointed that they didn't get to kill any vampires."_

He chuckled, "Who wouldn't be?"

"_Anyways, I gotta get going. Renesmee wants to hunt and she's getting impatient."_

"Alright, talk to ya later, Bells."

"_Bye, Jake." _

As soon as Jacob got off from work, he headed back home to clean up and eat before returning to the hospital. Once he had done that and spent time with Jamie for awhile, he left for the hospital. When he got there, he stopped by the gift shop to pick up a new bouquet of roses since he had thrown out the older ones earlier that day.

He reached Quinn's room in no time, now knowing the hospital like the back of his hand. Before he always ended up talking a wrong turn and inevitably getting lost. That was just another thing he hated about hospitals, every floor, every hallway looked the same.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, greeting Quinn as he always did. "I've got some more roses for you, lamb." he said, putting the flowers in the vase on her nightstand, "The other ones were starting to smell, and not in a good way."

He leaned over her and kissed her forehead before walking around the bed to take up his usual seat by the window. He'd gotten better at talking to her. No longer did he feel awkward and idiotic for talking to someone who couldn't talk back to him. He knew she was listening, or at least he liked to think she was. He then proceeded to tell her about his day, like he did every time he visited her. He felt like the more he talked to her, the less likely she was to forget who he was.

"…so then, I get home and I end up walking in on Rachel and Finn making out on the couch. That was awkward. And pretty funny too because Finn wouldn't stop muttering something about the mailman. But don't worry, they weren't making out in front of Jamie or anything." he assured, "They know better. Or at least, Rachel does."

He laughed for a second, about to delve into his story of how Jamie had smacked him in the face, when the burning bleach smell also known as vampire stench filled his nose.

"Well it smells like Carlisle and Edward are here." he murmured, wrinkling up his nose and shaking his head in distaste before standing up.

He opened up the door and stepped outside in the hallway and was instantly greeted with the sight of Edward and Carlisle walking over to him.

"Hello, Jacob." Carlisle instantly greeted, his voice warm and fatherly. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Doc." Jacob smiled back at him and shook his hand. "You two get in here alright? Sun's shining like nobody's business today."

"We managed just fine." Carlisle replied, speaking up when Edward didn't. "We're sorry to hear about Quinn." he added, his smile fading.

"Yeah, thanks. Bella seems to think that you can help her though." Jacob said.

Carlisle nodded. "Well, I assure you that I'll do everything that I can to help."

Jacob nodded, his gaze landing on Edward, "Bella seems to think you'll be able to read Quinn's thoughts. So can you? Or is your wife crazy?"

"I've never been around a comatose person before." Edward admitted, "So I've never read their thoughts, but I can certainly try."

"Do you even think she has thoughts?" Jacob asked, turning and opening Quinn's door.

"She's not dead, so she must have something going on," Edward replied, closing Quinn's door behind him when they were all inside, "But that doesn't necessarily mean I'll be able to read her."

Jacob gestured to the seat next to Quinn's bed, "Well, have at it, boy wonder."

Edward took the seat and leaned forward, his face firmly concentrated. Jacob leaned against the opposite wall, watching him carefully while Carlisle reviewed Quinn's chart. After a few minutes of dead silence, he was getting impatient. "Well?"

"It's a very weak connection." Edward murmured, his brow furrowed, "It's hard to understand, she's all muffled." It made it even harder to read her with both Carlisle and Jacob's thoughts in the back of his head.

"Would it help if we left the room, son?" Carlisle asked, his gaze no longer on the clipboard in his hands, "That way you can focus solely on her?"

Edward nodded, his attention still on Quinn's face, "Yes." Jacob shifted hesitantly while Carlisle headed for the door.

"I'm just trying to help, Jacob." Edward spoke up, reading his thoughts.

"Come, Jacob." Carlisle beckoned, "I would like to have a chat with Quinn's doctor."

Jacob exhaled deeply, reluctantly pushing himself off the wall and following Carlisle out of the room.

* * *

Once they were gone and he could no longer hear their thoughts, Edward looked back to Quinn, concentrating directly on her thoughts. His connection wasn't like with Bella where he couldn't hear a single thing, instead with Quinn he could hear something, although it was all very hard to decipher. A few minutes later, he decided to talk to her to see if it made a difference. "Quinn, can you hear me?"

For the longest time he didn't hear anything until he very faintly heard her think, "_Yes_."

He blinked twice, wondering if he had actually heard that or if it was his own mind thinking that. "You can?"

"_Yeah. I can." _Her thoughts were barely audible, but it was something.

"Incredible." he whispered.

Exactly twenty seconds later, he heard another one of her thoughts. "_You can understand me?"_

He nodded his head, his gaze back on her unresponsive face, "Yes."

"_But how?"_

He frowned, "Do you recognize my voice, Quinn?"

"_Kind of…not really."_

"My name's Edward. Does that help?"

"_Edward?" _Silence. _"No."_

He recalled Carlisle's thoughts from a few minutes ago, when he was reading her chart, and how it mentioned amnesia. "Your chart said you might be suffering from amnesia. What do you remember about yourself or about anything?"

"_I only know that my name is Quinn…that's about it." _

"Have you been able to listen to everything that's been going on around you?"

"_Sometimes, not really. I've only been able to pick up bits and pieces of conversations, but they never make any sense."_

"And yet you can hear me fine." he murmured, more to himself than to her. "Odd." He rubbed his chin between his index finger and thumb.

He dropped his hand. "Do any of the voices you've heard sound familiar to you, in any way?"

There was an alarmingly sizable gap between his question and her answer, which led him to believe he was losing his connection with her. "Quinn?"

"_There's one. It's a male voice. I only ever hear snippets of him talking, but from what I've heard…he sounds very familiar."_

"I'm sure that's Jacob." he replied.

"_Jacob?"_

"Yes, Jacob. Jacob Black. Name ring a bell?"

Another long gap. _"No. But I feel…I feel like he's important to me. Is he?"_

He ran a hand through his already tousled hair and nodded, "Yes, very."

"_Then why can't I remember him? And why do I have amnesia in the first place? Why can't I move my body, or open my eyes?"_

"You're in a coma, Quinn." he answered softly, his hand covering hers, "You were in a very bad car accident."

"_Oh…so who are you? I mean, are you my brother? My boyfriend? My doctor?"_

He shook his head, "I'm just a friend of yours."

"_I'm sorry I don't remember you."_

He patted her hand before taking back his, "It's okay."

"_Do you know if I'll get my memory back?"_

"I can't say. You'd probably have to wake up first, to see."

"_How do I wake myself up?"_

He chuckled. "Again, I don't know."

"_This is very frustrating…How come I can I listen to you clearly and with everyone else I can barely make out two words they say?"_

He shrugged, "Who knows. The mind works in very mysterious ways."

"_I hope I wake up soon and my memory comes back. Because this sucks." _

Edward straightened up when he heard Jacob's footsteps coming down the hallway. "Jacob's back."

"_And who is he to me again?"_

He was about to answer her when the door opened and Jacob walked in, his jaw tight and his eyes anxious. "So? Can you hear her or not?"

"Yes." Edward replied, then glancing back at Quinn, "Can you hear Jacob, Quinn?"

Her thoughts were a little quieter now that he had Jacob's thoughts filling his head as well.

"_I heard him say one lousy word. _So_. That's it."_

"What's she thinking?" Jacob instantly wondered, moving to her other side, standing opposite Edward.

"She can understand me, but everyone else…not so much." he replied. "And she doesn't remember who I am."

Jacob swallowed hard, his heart now beating rapidly against his chest, "What about me?"

"_What's he saying, Edward?" _

"He wants to know if you remember him." Edward replied.

"_Don't tell him, I don't, please! I don't want to hurt him."_

"He deserves to know." he said softly, before meeting Jacob's gaze again.

Jacob's body stiffened and he immediately looked away. "She doesn't remember me, does she?"

Edward shook his head, "I'm sorry, Jacob."

"What about Jamie?"

Edward shook his head again. "She doesn't remember anything…other than her own name."

Jacob swore under his breath.

"But that doesn't mean this is permanent." Edward reminded him, listening to the wolf's mental ranting inside his head, "When she wakes up, she could get her memory back. Her mind is still healing."

They both turned when the door opened behind them and Carlisle walked through. "Were you able to-"

Edward nodded, pushing himself upright, "Yes. I can hear her thoughts, but they're not as clear as yours or Jacob's. She can understand me but she has trouble understanding anyone else."

"She doesn't remember anything." Jacob bitterly added, his arms folded across his chest. "Not a damn thing."

Carlisle looked at him sympathetically and touched his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jacob."

He just shrugged, glancing back at Quinn. "She just needs someone to help jog her memory." he looked back at Edward, "And it'll have to be you to help her since apparently you're the only one she understands."

Edward nodded, "I'll do everything I can. But you'll need to help me too. I don't know all the details of her life like you do."

"I can do that. But should we remind her about everything? I mean, the whole I'm a werewolf, she's my soulmate, we've got vampire friends and a baby boy at home?"

"Not all at once." Carlisle advised, "You wouldn't want to overwhelm her."

"Yes," Edward said quietly, stepping aside so that Quinn had less of a chance hearing his words, "It's hard enough not remembering your life, but to add all the mystical aspects to it…we should probably wait on that. Start small, then work our way up."

Jacob sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

So over the next month, that's exactly what they did. Edward divided his time between Forks and Lima, visiting Quinn with Jacob, informing her about her life, giving her the information that Jacob told to him. They told her that Jacob was her boyfriend, how she was in glee club, they told her about her friends, it was getting to the point where Jacob knew they were going to have to tell her about Jamie and the fact that he was really a werewolf, but then Edward pulled him aside one day, claiming they needed to talk.

"What's up?" Jacob wondered, following Edward out of Quinn's room and into the empty hallway.

Edward turned around and hesitated. "I don't know how to say this…"

Jacob mentally swore. "What is it? Is Quinn okay? Did the doctor say something to you while I was at work?"

Edward shook his head. "No, but I think Quinn's getting worse."

"Getting worse?" he repeated, "What do you mean? How could she possibly be getting _worse_?"

"Our connection is fading. I can't hear her thoughts as clearly anymore. Granted, her thoughts were hard to hear enough as it is, but now, it's like someone's clicking the mute button on and off. Her thoughts are fragmented and difficult to read. It's hard to talk to her when I can't understand her."

"Okay…so how do we fix that?"

"I don't think that we can, Jacob." he said quietly, "I mean, if the damage done to her brain is just getting worse…"

"Well, then we have to tell her doctor." Jacob concluded, "Tell her she's getting worse, then they can do something to stop it."

"And how do you think we should explain that we think she's getting worse? Her tests have shown no change, for the good or bad. We can't just tell him that I've been reading her mind."

"Well then what do you suggest that we do?" Jacob said rather loudly, his frustration rising. His fists were now clenched at his side, trembling slightly.

Edward sighed heavily, "Jacob, there is a way that we might be able to wake Quinn up and restore her memory."

Jacob's head perked up, his trembling no longer evident. "How?" _And why the hell haven't you mentioned this before?_

"Because I knew that you would never agree to it." he answered, stepping aside when two nurses walked past them.

Jacob stared at him. "Are you crazy? If it gets her outta that coma _and_ gets her memory back, you sure as hell better believe that I'll agree to it!"

"Jacob…." Edward sighed heavily, "You know what I'm going to suggest."

Jacob stayed quiet, trying to read Edward's face. When he came up empty handed, he huffed in frustration, "Look, you're the mind reader, not me. So just-"

"Jacob, you know what I'm going to suggest." Edward said again, his expression hard, "Just think about it."

His jaw tightened as he wracked his brain for some plausible solution to his problems and after what felt like a few minutes, he realized what Edward was talking about. "You mean…?"

Edward nodded, his gaze falling to the floor, almost ashamedly. "When humans are turned, all their injuries are instantly healed. If we were to…" he fumbled with his words for a moment, "it could bring her out of the coma and the damage done to her brain will be fixed and her memory may return as a result of it."

Jacob stared at him, knowing that he should be yelling at him for even suggesting a thing like that. But he didn't. He didn't even feel angry or upset that he had suggested it. _Was this due to sleep deprivation or something? He wondered to himself._ He had to out of his mind in some way, because no sane wolf would ever even consider turning his imprint into a god-damn vampire.

But what other option was there? Sit around and hope she woke up? Already two months had gone by and she hadn't show any sign of waking up. Life was passing her by and Jamie was growing up without her. There was a possibility that she might never wake up, or if she did it could take many more months, years even. He didn't have any health insurance as it was and life support cost money, a lot of money…but most importantly, how could he let something like that happen to her when he knew of a solution, however horrible it was?

"Jacob…"

He glanced back at Edward, who had clearly been following his thoughts. "I want you to tell Quinn about you being a vampire." he decided after a few minutes, "Tell her what you've told me and we'll…" he swallowed hard, "let her decide on what she wants to do."

Edward wordlessly nodded and headed back inside Quinn's room, Jacob following shortly after.

"Quinn," Edward took up his usual seat next to her bed, "I don't know if you've been able to tell, but lately my connection with you has started to fade. It's been difficult trying to read your thoughts." He didn't pause or wait to try and listen to her reply, he just wanted her to hear him out. "I believe you're getting worse, but I just…well Jacob and I have decided you need to know the truth about me. There's a reason I've been able to communicate with you in ways that the others haven't. I know I told you I'm different but I haven't told you exactly why."

He briefly glanced back at Jacob before continuing. "You see, I'm a vampire. Now don't worry or freak out. I don't harm humans or drink their blood. And no, I'm not lying or playing a joke on you. I am serious. Now the reason I bring this up is because I have a way to pull you out of this coma and possibly restore your memory. But in order for this to happen, I would have to turn you into a vampire. Or at least, Carlisle would." He didn't trust himself to change her, even if he had already done so with Bella.

"Just know that if you chose to become a vampire, it will be difficult at first. But I guarantee that everyone that loves you will help you through it." he said firmly.

"You don't have to decide on this right away." he added after listening to Jacob's thoughts, "Think it over and when you've come up with an answer, try to stick to a yes or no response. It'll be easier for me to read. I wouldn't want to misinterpret what you're thinking and end up doing something you didn't want."

_Tell her we'll respect whatever decision she makes. Jacob thought to him. _

"We'll respect whatever decision you make. Don't feel any pressure to chose what you think we want. It's _your_ life, your choice. Just remember that."

"Can you hear anything she's thinking?" Jacob asked, anxiously waiting at the foot of her bed.

Edward pursed his lips together and shook his head. "No…not really."

"What'd you think she'll choose?" Jacob asked curiously, his gaze back on Quinn.

"I don't know." he murmured, his gaze also on her.

Jacob sighed heavily. "Do you want me to leave? Ya know, to see if you can hear her better?"

Edward looked back at him, "If you wouldn't mind, Jacob."

Jacob lifted his shoulders, "I have to call Rachel's dads anyways, to check on how Jamie's doing."

"Is he feeling better?" Edward asked, reading Jacob's concerned thoughts over his son's ear infection.

"He's a little better now that the doctor's gave him some medicine. Hopefully he isn't giving Rachel's dads too much trouble today." He sighed and walked over to the door, "I'll be back in a few."

Once he was gone, Edward turned his attention back on Quinn. "Quinn?"

_"Edward…want…coma…more."_

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "I don't quite understand you, Quinn."

A few seconds passed before he heard her faintly think, "_Yes."_

"Yes?"

_"Yes!"_

It only took Edward a fraction of a second before he realized what she was saying _yes_ to. "…but Quinn, are you sure? I mean, if you need more time to think this over…it's a big decision. It's okay if you want to think about this some more."

_"I'm sure." _

* * *

"Now you're sure this will work?" Jacob moved forward as soon as the elevator doors opened, Edward and Carlisle a step ahead of him.

"Pretty sure." Edward replied.

"_Pretty _sure?" He reached out and grabbed Edward's arm, "That's not a yes, Cullen."

Edward shrugged off his grasp, stepping away from him, "Fine. We're ninety-eight percent positive that this will work." Jacob looked to Carlisle, his eyebrow arched.

"I've never turned a comatose human before, Jacob." Carlisle admitted, "But I assure you that doesn't mean that this will not work."

Jacob ran a hand through his hair as they continued walking, unsure if letting Quinn make this choice was really the right thing for her after all. What if she ended up hating being a vampire? Or what if she ended up hating him because of it? _You told her about the pain right? He thought to Edward. _

"Yes, Jacob. I told her every little thing about the process. I haven't held anything back. She knows what she's getting into."

Jacob's stomach lurched uncomfortably. "And she still wants to go through with it?"

Edward nodded, following Carlisle into Quinn's room, "She keeps telling me so."

"Do you think I should've asked Jasper and Emmett to come with me?" Carlisle asked, looking to Edward with concern, "Quinn will be very strong when she wakes and being in a hospital where so much human blood is…"

"I think the three of us can handle her if she ends up getting out of hand." Jacob interrupted as he walked around Quinn's bed.

Edward nodded his head in agreement, watching closely as Carlisle approached Quinn. "You two are free to wait outside if you're uncomfortable." Carlisle said to the two of them.

The two of them stayed where they were, anxiously waiting for Carlisle to bite her already.

"You're absolutely positive that this is what she wants?" Carlisle asked, looking to Edward.

He nodded, "This is what she wants. She wants out of her coma. She wants to be able to live again."

"Ironic that in order to do that we have to kill her." Jacob muttered under his breath.

"This is what you wanted too, Jacob." Edward reminded him.

Jacob sat down next to the bed and nodded, exhaling deeply, "I know."

He took Quinn's left hand in his own, watching closely as Carlisle gently turned Quinn's head to the side. The wolf in him trembled at the sight of Carlisle pressing his lips to Quinn's neck, then watching as his lips pulled back, revealing his white teeth. Jacob turned his head, watching the floor as Carlisle bit Quinn. There was no turning back now.

* * *

"Are you sure you did it right?" Jacob paced the room, his gaze never leaving Quinn, while his arms crossed and uncrossed every few seconds. "She looks exactly the same as before you bit her." It was pushing three days since Carlisle had bit her and nothing about Quinn seemed to had changed. _Although, she does look a little healthier..._

"Her thoughts are static-y." Edward commented, his gaze firm with concentration. His rubbed his temple after a few minutes, his head aching as he tried to push past the unusual interference.

"She's bound to wake up any minute now." Carlisle assured Jacob, watching as he paced the room back and forth.

"I told Alice we'd call the second Quinn was awake." Edward said quietly, "She and Bella are dying to come down and visit her."

"Now that Quinn's a vampire, it's a given that we'll have to move to Forks, huh?" Jacob sighed, glancing back at Carlisle.

"I'm afraid so. Quinn can't be in a place where the sun is out so much. It would be too much of a risk."

Jacob shook his head, "I still don't get how the hell you guys sparkle. Or why."

Carlisle chuckled lightly, "I can explain it to you if you'd like, Jacob. It's very quite simple."

Jacob shrugged, "Why not. Keep my mind occupied for a little while." He was going insane with all this waiting.

Carlisle nodded understandingly, "Well, you see-"

"Carlisle."

Both Jacob and Carlisle's heads turned at the sound of Edward's voice and Jacob's entire body seemed to freeze in place, when he saw why Edward had brought their attention to him. Quinn's eyes were fluttering open. Jacob kept still, holding his breath, watching as Quinn woke up. Then, in a matter of a few seconds, her eyes were wide open, her gaze directly on him.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he found himself staring not into deep crimson eyes or even topaz ones, but instead, pure, sparkling green, _human_ eyes.

Or at least they _looked_ human.

* * *

**AN: Vampire or not vampire. That is the question. Anyways, review! Please?**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: As always, big big thanks to those who reviewed! It's nice to know what ya'll are thinking about the story. So, I made sure to make this one much longer than the last couple of ones have been to show my appreciation. On another note, who else can't believe August is over? Cause I sure as hell can't. That month like disappeared before my eyes. **

**But on the bright side, Glee's gonna be starting up again soon. Although I will say I'm kinda nervous about it, just cause I feel like it's liable to be super awesome or just meh, just cause of all the new cast members (Which I didn't realize were ALOT!) and all my favorites not being shown as much. Especially if I don't get a weekly fix of my girl, Quinn Fabray, then things get ugly. lol. Sorry. I'll stop rambling now so ya'll can read. So, read. enjoy. review! Please? **

* * *

Quinn knew that Edward had told her that the transformation process would be painful, but she hadn't expected it to be so painful that it felt like her body was being burned alive in an incinerator. Fire would consume her and then when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. And it wasn't like she could do anything to stop it, even though she wished so desperately that she could. No, all she could do was lie there and let the venom destroy her every bone, her every muscle, her every organ.

She was sure her body would simply give out from pain and burn to ash as a result. But it didn't, in fact, after what seemed like months, it all stopped. The fire. The pain. The inability to move. All gone. It was done. She had regained the ability to move her limbs, wiggle her toes, and use the senses that had been cut off to her while in that coma. She could hear everything so clearly now. She could hear a heart beating. It was close. Very close. As if it were right next to her ear.

Wanting to see what was going on before her, she opened her eyes. Everything was brighter than she imagined it and it took her awhile to adjust. But it was wonderful. No more darkness. Just light.

Once her vision had focused, she found that there were three men surrounding her bed, all looking at her anxiously. The two pale men on either side of her didn't have heartbeats, but the freakishly large one directly in front of her did. Recalling one of her conversations with Edward, she deduced that the slightly older one of the three was Carlisle, the one with the tousled bronze hair was Edward, and the russet skinned hulk was Jacob.

"She looks so normal." she heard Jacob murmur, his piercing brown eyes directly on her. "So…human."

_Was that bad? _

"Not bad, Quinn. Just odd." Edward said quietly, answering her thought.

A smile spread across her face. _So you can hear me again? _

Edward flashed her a crooked smile and nodded. "You're clear as a bell."

"Why is her heart still beating?" Quinn looked away from Edward at the sound of Jacob's voice. As pleasant as Edward's voice sounded, Jacob's was…incomparable.

"I don't know." Carlisle shook his head, completely bewildered. "It's faster than a human's heart, that's for sure."

Edward abruptly moved closer to Quinn and touched her left hand, catching her off guard and making her flinch. "I just want to see something, Quinn." he reassured her, his voice as smooth as velvet, "I won't hurt you."

She watched with curious eyes as he covered her hand with his cold one.

After a few seconds he pulled his hand away, "Carlisle, feel how warm she is."

Quinn turned her head and watched as Carlisle stepped forward, then taking her other hand in his just as Edward had done. As soon as their hands made contact, his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"She's nearly as warm as Jacob."

"Really?" Jacob stepped around the bed and moved next to Carlisle. He looked back at her, "Can I?"

She nodded, smiling at the fact that he had asked her first. He very carefully took her hand in his, as if he were afraid he'd break it. "Huh." she couldn't help but shiver as his warm fingers caressed the back of her hand, "She's just as warm as Renesmee."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not recognizing the odd name that had just escaped his lips. "Renesmee? Who's that?" _And what kind of a name was that?_

"My daughter." Edward replied, directing her gaze back onto him.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you have a…daughter?" _How is that even possible? You don't look a day over eighteen! And vampires can procreate? What the..._

Before Edward could response to her thought, Jacob cut him off. "I thought you said turning her would restore her memory?"

"We said that it might, Jacob." Carlisle said calmly, finally taking his gaze off Quinn to look at the werewolf next to him. "There were no guarantees."

"So you don't remember anything about your life?" Edward asked her.

"Well, I remember the accident a little." she said quietly, "I was driving down Holt Avenue. I was going to Breadstix for some reason…I remember being really irritated. Then my phone rang and I answered it, I was just about to hang up when a truck came out of nowhere… I don't remember what happened next."

"Well at least you remember something, Quinn." Carlisle smiled, "That's very good."

"I also remember everything that Edward told me about my life, you know while I was in my coma. And it seems more familiar now, but I just can't remember it for myself." she grated with a sigh.

"Other than that, how are you feeling? Are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked.

She titled her head to the side, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _Thirsty? Thirsty for what? Oh…he must mean blood. Yeah, cause I'm a vampire and I totally have to drink that now._ _Ugh. Blood does not sound appetizing in the least right now. _

"No, not really." she said, shaking her head, "I feel fine."

Jacob laughed a little, "Are you sure you turned her into a vampire, doc?"

Carlisle stared at her, utterly perplexed and when she looked back at Edward, she found him staring at her with a similar expression. "Is it possible that it didn't work, Carlisle?"

_How could it not work? Quinn thought to herself. She felt the pain. She was out of her coma. It had to of worked! She wouldn't be out of her coma if it didn't. _

"But you don't show any signs of being a vampire, Quinn." Edward answered her. "Your heart is still beating, you're abnormally warm, and your eyes are your human hue. You don't even have a thirst for blood. If you were truly a newborn, you would be craving it."

"You know," Jacob cleared his throat, "Aside from the whole aversion to blood thing, Quinn sounds an awfully lot like Renesmee. Don't you think?"

"But that isn't possible." Carlisle murmured, understanding what Jacob was getting at. "The two cases are completely different. There's no way Quinn could only be a half a vampire."

"Are you sure about that, Carlisle?" Edward asked. "You said it yourself that you've never changed a human who was in a coma before. Maybe the venom affects humans differently when they're in a catatonic state."

"Or maybe it just takes more venom to turn a human in a coma. Maybe you just didn't give her enough." Jacob suggested.

Quinn looked around, seeking an answer from any of them, "So am I a vampire or aren't I?"

"I know how we can test it out." Jacob stated, sitting down on the chair next to her bed and moving the small table in front of him. "Give me your hand, lamb."

_Did he just call me lamb? _She watched as Jacob propped his elbow up on the table, his hand waving her forward.

"Do you want me to arm wrestle you or something?" she asked, reluctantly leaning forward and resting her elbow on the table as well.

"You got it, lamb." he grinned, clasping his hand around hers. "Now don't hold back at all. Give me everything you got."

"Um…okay." _Does he actually expect me to beat him? _She eyed his biceps that were peeking out from under his shirt and shook her head. Yeah, even if she was a vampire, there was no way she could possibly beat him at arm wrestling.

"On the count of three then. One…two….three!"

Quinn automatically expected her hand to hit the table but it didn't. The strength that she didn't realize she had was keeping it upright, as Jacob's hand trembled to push hers down. Her hand was starting to tremble too and before she knew it her hand started to give, with Jacob slowly dragging her hand down. It didn't hurt though, like it should've.

She exhaled sharply, the competitive person inside her not wanting to lose, and pushed more fiercely against his hand, making it so that _his_ hand was going back a little. Exactly two seconds later, she slammed his hand into the table, where the table then collapsed under the pressure. She immediately took her hand back, her eyes wide with shock. She hadn't meant to be _that _rough. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized, watching as Jacob shook his hand, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

She frowned when she realized that he was laughing. "You didn't hurt me at all, lamb." he reassured her, his eyes light with humor.

"So does this mean I'm a vampire?" she guessed, looking back at Edward and Carlisle.

"Well, it seems to be so." Carlisle replied, "I don't know of any human that can do that kind of damage." Quinn looked back at the demolished table and suddenly felt very embarrassed that she'd ruined that perfectly good piece of furniture so easily.

"Someone's blushing." she heard Jacob tease, which just made her blush even further, "Oh shush."

When she felt her embarrassment fading, she looked back up, "So what happens now? Does this mean I can go home now?"

"Well, uh, there's still a lot we have to tell you, Quinn." Jacob said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. After all, if he just took her home, she would probably want to know why she no longer lived with her parents, why they lived together with their friend from school, and why she has a baby boy.

"You're right, Jacob." Edward said after reading his thoughts. "Carlisle and I still need to figure out a way how to get Quinn checked out. Her doctor is surely going to want to keep her for observation once he finds out that she's awake."

Carlisle nodded, "And we can't let that happen."

Edward walked around Quinn's bed and headed toward the door. "Carlisle and I will be outside to discuss what we're going to do. That way you two will get a chance to talk."

Jacob mentally thanked him because he kinda wanted to be alone with Quinn when he told her everything.

Quinn waved to them as they left and when the door closed, she focused her attention back on Jacob. He leaned forward in his seat, his hands clasped together. "So…"

"So…you're my boyfriend."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Were we…I mean, are we serious?" her hand moved to her head and that's when she realized she had a bandage wrapped around it. Without hesitation, she pulled the bandages off, then sticking them beside her.

"I'd say so." he answered, shifting in his seat. "Look, Quinn I've got some important things to tell you. Things that are heavy but you need to know what's going on in your life before we take you home."

"You have a secret."

He blinked. "I'm sorry?"

She looked at him closely, her eyes narrowing a little, "Looking at you now, I remember that you have a secret….am I wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, you're right. I do have a secret." _Maybe she would remember everything before he had a chance to remind her. No, I doubt it…_

"Which is what I want to talk to you about. You know how Edward's a vampire?" She nodded.

"Well I'm different too. I'm not human either. In fact, I'm a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" _Well, it made sense why he was so strong. But still…a werewolf? She was dating a werewolf?_

"Did I know you were a werewolf?" she asked, "Before the accident?"

He nodded, "Yeah. But there's more. A lot more, actually. You see, you're not just my girlfriend, Quinn. You're my imprint."

She quirked her eyebrow, "Imprint? What's an imprint?"

"Basically it's a term my kind uses for our soul mates. When we imprint, we find our soul mates. They are the one holding us to the ground. They are our everything." he explained.

"S-so we're soul mates?" _So much for being normal…_

She looked at him and found that his gaze had drifted down to her arm. "What is it?"

His head snapped up, "What? Oh, nothing."

She stared at him disbelievingly, to which he sighed. "I was just noticing that your scars are gone."

She looked back at her arm, which was completely scar less and frowned, "My scars?"

He nodded, his fingers brushing over her forearm, "You see you were in an accident a while ago. Werewolves are dangerous and if someone or something sets them off…" he pulled his hand back and looked away ashamedly, "Let's just say the accident left you with some scars."

Her face fell, "You mean you attacked me?"

"It wasn't on purpose." he immediately said, "We were arguing and I got too worked up and before I could control myself, I phased and you-well you were standing too close." He shut his eyes as the painful memory of that dark day filled his head.

"It's okay, Jacob." she said softly, reaching out and touching his hand, "It was an accident."

He shook his head, "Still, it was my fault."

Seeing how much the topic of her accident hurt him, Quinn was eager to change the subject. She didn't like seeing Jacob in pain. "So, uh, what else about my life should I know about?"

He lifted his head to meet her gaze, "Well…I don't know how to say this, but uh…we have a baby."

Quinn choked a little. "A baby? _I _have a baby? I mean, _we_ have a baby?"

"Yeah." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "He's a boy. James, but we call him Jamie." He showed her his screensaver, which was of her and Jamie, "See?"

She shook her head, taking the phone from him and staring at it's screen very closely, "B-but, I'm only sixteen! I can't be a mother!"

"I know this is a lot, but it's true. He's two months old. He's got your eyes and your nose. Of course he's bigger now than he was in this picture, but he…" He drifted off when he noticed how her bottom lip was trembling, her eyes quickly filling with water.

"He's really my son?"

Jacob nodded, his gaze filled with sincerity, "I wouldn't lie to you about this, Quinn. I wouldn't lie to you _ever_."

"I can't even remember him." she croaked, pushing the phone back into his hand, "What kind of mother doesn't remember her own son?"

"The kind who just came out of a coma." he took her hand in his and squeezed it firmly, "Look, Quinn, you _just_ woke up. I'm sure your memory will start coming back to you. You just need to give it time. You won't be alone. I will always be here for you."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, leaning into his touch when he lifted his hand to brush away her tears.

He frowned, "What are you sorry about? You have nothing to be sorry about, lamb."

"I can't remember you," she replied, sniffling a little, "You're my soulmate and I can't remember a single thing about you."

"Hey, it's okay." he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, "We'll get through this." he turned and kissed the top of her head, "We always do."

She slowly pulled away from him, "But what I don't ever get my memory back?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Look, if that happens, well then there's nothing we can do about it. But that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. I'll always love you, Quinn Fabray."

"But what if I end up not being the same girl you fell in love with in the first place? I mean, I'm a vampire now, or at least half of one, that's liable to change me as a person, right?"

He shook his head, "I will still love you, Quinn. You and I are _meant_ to be. Nothing you say, or do, or become, will ever change that."

Just then her door opened and Edward stepped through. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're going to need to get going."

"Oh, okay." Jacob quickly stood up and walked around the bed, picking up Quinn's old Cheerio duffel bag that contained her clothes out from under the table. "Here, Quinn. These are your clothes. Everything you'll need will be in here."

"Thank you." she set the bag down and slipped out of bed, finding it easy to stand, even though she hadn't used her legs in over two months.

"How exactly are we going to get her out of here?" Jacob questioned, watching as Quinn disappeared into the bathroom.

"Uh…don't worry about that now." Edward said to him, silently throwing him a look that translated to _I'll explain later_. "Let's just focus on getting Quinn out of here as soon as possible. We still need to take her hunting before we take her home." As soon as he finished his sentence, Quinn came out of the bathroom, now wearing a white dress with a yellow cardigan, her duffel bag hanging off her left shoulder.

Edward hastily opened up the door and beckoned for Quinn to quickly join him. "C'mon, we need to move fast." Jacob lingered behind her, unable to stop marveling at her beauty. She was just as beautiful as the fast time he ever saw her.

* * *

"So where are we going exactly?" Quinn asked as Edward led her through the maze-like hospital, Jacob following close behind. "And where's Carlisle? Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"No, he's busy distracting your doctors. They'd been on their way to check on you, thankfully I could hear their thoughts before they got too close." He briskly walked toward the nearest exit, which led to the back of the hospital, where they were less likely to be seen. He slightly grimaced at how sunny it was outside.

"Here. Take my hand." Jacob's jaw tightened as Quinn slipped her hand in Edward's, per his request. _Now is not the time to let your jealousy kick in, he mentally scolded himself. _

"We're going to run to those woods over there." Edward pointed out the door to some far off trees in the distance. Quinn looked back at him skeptically, "Are you sure no one will see us?"

He pushed the door open and nodded, "We'll be fine. We can get there and back before most humans can even blink."

"Wow." she looked up at him, her eyebrow arched, "Vampires are really _that _fast?"

Edward smirked, "If you don't believe me, just see for yourself." he turned his attention to Jacob, "You'll wait for Carlisle? He's on his way now."

Jacob nodded, "Got it."

Edward stepped outside, taking Quinn along with him. They stopped at the edge of the building's shadow. "On the count of three. One….two….three!"

The two of them took off and before Quinn knew it, they were on the other side of the hospital, in the woods that Edward had just pointed out. She quickly let go of his hand and looked over her shoulder, anxiously waiting for Jacob to join them. After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a couple of seconds, Carlisle joined them, shortly followed by Jacob.

Carlisle walked up to them. "Shall we teach you how to hunt then, Quinn?"

She bit her lip unsurely before asking, "Can I just go with Jacob?" She really liked being alone with Jacob, it made her feel good, made her feel whole.

"But you don't know how to hunt yet." Carlisle pointed out, laughing a little.

"I can show her." Jacob said, taking a step forward so that he stood by her side. He'd hunted down prey in his wolf form with Leah before and he'd seen Bella hunt before and really there wasn't much to it.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged an unsure look. "I don't know, Jacob…we should really be by her side, in case…"

"If anything happens, she'll have me right there." he replied firmly. "And if she doesn't want to hunt with you guys, she doesn't have to."

"It's not like that," she quickly shook her head, "It's okay if you really think I you should go with me. I don't mind really." _I just wanted some alone time with Jacob…_

"I think she'll be alright, Carlisle." Edward said, looking back at his father, "She's in good hands."

"If you think so." Carlisle turned to Jacob, "When you're finished just go home, we'll be there waiting."

Jacob nodded, "Gotcha, Doc." He looked down at Quinn as soon as they left, "You ready to hunt?"

She shrugged, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks when he reached down and took her hand in his, "I guess so, but can we walk at a human pace for a while?"

He smiled, "Of course."

They started to walk deeper into the forest together and Jacob quickly realized why Quinn wanted to walk at a human pace. She wanted to take the time to admire her surroundings, since this was the first time she was seeing the outside with her new heightened senses. "So what's it like?"

Her gaze left the tree she had been marveling at and looked back at him, "It's amazing! I can see _everything_. Every single little detail on every tree, every leaf, every blade of grass. I can hear the birds in the trees that are miles away…it's incredible. Are your senses heightened too?"

Jacob nodded, just registering that her hand had left his, "Yeah, pretty much. It's not overwhelming, is it?"

She shook her head and spun around, giggling a little, "Not at all. It's wonderful."

He kept walking and smiled, watching as she skipped ahead of him. It wasn't until she passed under direct sunlight that he stopped. She must've noticed because she quickly turned around and looked at him with confusion. "Jacob? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he resumed walking, a smile playing on his lips.

She cocked her head to the side, frowning, "Then why were you looking at me like you were?"

He pointed up, where there were no trees acting as their shade, "Well, you passed under direct sunlight just now and I noticed that you don't sparkle."

She looked at him like he was insane. "Sparkle? Why on earth would I sparkle?"

He laughed at her expression. "Didn't Edward tell you that vampires sparkle?"

She snorted, her hands moving to her hips, "Since when?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but just ask Edward or Carlisle. Or wait til you see them in the sunlight."

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't believe you." _Vampires sparkling in the sunlight? That just sounded ridiculous!_

He scoffed, looking back down at her, "Why would I lie about something like that?"

She lifted her shoulders, "I don't know, but it just doesn't sound true. Vampires don't sparkle."

Jacob continued walking, "Well, they also aren't supposed to exist but they do."

"Whatever." she gracefully leapt over a fallen log in their path, "Anyways I've got a question for you."

"Okay. Shoot."

She looked up at him curiously before shrugging off her cardigan, "Why do you call me lamb?"

"Because you like lambs," he replied, "You told me that your grandmother gave you a stuffed lamb when you were four and that you've liked them ever since."

She arched her eyebrow, "You mean Charlie?"

He looked back at her, his forehead creased, "Charlie? Charlie who?"

"Charlie is what I named that lamb!" she exclaimed, "Yeah, I used to bring him with me everywhere."

"Holy crap, lamb." he grabbed her arm, pulling her back, his eyes wide with excitement, "You remembered something! Edward and I never mentioned that to you when you were in the coma!"

She clasped her hand over her mouth, shocked, "Oh my god, you're right! L-let's keep talking then. Maybe I'll get my memory back sooner than we thought!"

He laughed. "Okay. Uh, what else should we talk about?"

"Well Edward told me I was in glee club. So I like singing?"

"Yeah, you've got the best voice in the world." he affirmed. "And you're an amazing dancer."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you for the compliment, although I'm pretty sure you're over exaggerating the truth."

He shook his head, "Nah, but you'll see for yourself when school starts up again and you're back in Glee."

"Wait." she stopped in her tracks, her smile fading, "I don't think I remember how to sing!"

"I'm sure you're remember how if you try. And if not, I have a feeling Rachel will be more than willing to help you it back."

"Rachel." The name was familiar, she remembered Edward telling her about her, but she couldn't put a face to the name at all. "She's in glee with me and we're friends." she clarified.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. We also live with her and her dads."

"Right….why is that again?"

"Well, your parents kicked you out when they found out you were pregnant. I was already staying at Rachel's at the time, since I had nowhere to live, so she invited you to live with us so that we could be together."

"M-my parents kicked me out?" she unconsciously touched the cross necklace around her neck, the one that her father had given her for her birthday.

"Yeah, some parents. They haven't even come to visit you while you were in the hospital." his hands curled up into fists at his sides and when he looked back at Quinn, he found her staring curiously at the necklace he had given her for Christmas.

"I got you that for Christmas." he said softly, smiling at the memory of how happy she had been when he gave it to her.

"It's beautiful." she turned the paw print around, reading the back, "The two J's on the back, they're for Jacob and Jamie, aren't they?"

He looked around and nodded. "Yeah. You know I think we're good here. I can hear a few animals around and we're pretty far from the town so we should be okay."

"Oh, okay." She had almost forgot the reason why they'd came out here in the first place. She looked around the area and could hear and smell the animals that Jacob had mentioned nearby. She pursed her lips together and looked up at him expectantly, "So…what do I do?"

"Oh, well, I think you just focus on the animal you want to hunt, track it down, and then once you catch it, bite it's neck and drink it's blood. But don't worry, your instincts will kick in."

She scrunched up her nose, "Uh…if you say so."

"If you don't want to, I can track something down for you and then you can do the rest." He pulled his shirt up over her head, causing her to quickly spun around and shut her eyes.

"Woah…uh…you know you should really warn a girl before you decide to t-take your clothes off."

She could hear him start to laugh behind her. "My bad, I'm so used to it…"

She opened her eyes, but made sure her back was still to him. "You mean it's totally normal for you to just take your clothes off at any given notice?" _And I'm actually okay with this? She wondered to herself. _

_Well, he is your boyfriend. Another voice reminded her. And very very in shape, so it's not like a bad thing…_

"No just a weird thing." she murmured to herself. She bit her lip, debating on whether or not it was safe to turn around. "If I turn back around, will you be buck naked? Because if you are…" she peeked over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw that Jacob had disappeared and in his place was a _huge_ reddish brown wolf. "Holy crap!" She jumped back when the freakishly large wolf stepped toward her.

The wolf's ears flattened against his head and a soft whimper escaped him, making her heart melt a little. "Jacob? Is that really you?"

He nodded his large head and took another step forward, stopping right in front of her so that she had to crane her neck back just to look at him. (But she had to do that when he was human anyways)

"You're so beautiful." she whispered, tentatively reaching up and stroking his fur, causing his eyes to close. He hummed in content, the sound vibrating in his chest. "Some wolf," she teased, "More like a puppy."

He cracked one eye open before suddenly sticking out his tongue and licking the whole right side of her face. She staggered backward, nearly falling down, "EW! Jacob!"

Jacob barked jovially, watching with amusement as she wiped the slobber from her face.

She shook her head, her face wrinkled up in disgust, "You are so dead!"

She lunged for him, but he simply took off before she had a chance to get a hold on him. She quickly ran after him, yelling, "Come back here, you giant fur ball!"

* * *

Jacob watched as Quinn gently piled the animal carcasses' underneath a tree and covered them with leaves and branches. "I think you did really well."

She turned back around and shook her head, lifting her hand to wipe an remnants of blood off her chin, "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever done."

"But you definitely enjoyed the blood." he laughed, leading her east, "You drained three rabbits and a whole deer dry."

She threw her head back and groaned, "Don't remind me, Jacob! I already feel horrible enough as it is!"

"It's okay, lamb." he gently patted her shoulder as they walked. "You're just finally doing something a newborn vamp is supposed to do. Better them than humans. So are you okay? Do you need to hunt some more?"

"No, I'm fine." She didn't even want to think about the next she'd have to do _that _again. Hopefully not any time soon.

"But are you sure? Because I want you to be well fed before we head back home to Jamie. I wouldn't want anything to happen."

She glared at him, her eyebrow arched, "Are you insinuating that I would attack my own child?"

"I'm just saying that it _could_ happen. He is human after all."

She scoffed, "I would never hurt my son let alone make a meal out of him!" she turned and socked him in the arm, "Jerk."

"Well, at least you're not as strong as Bella." he mumbled, rubbing the place where Quinn had just hit him.

She looked at him. "Who's Bella?"

"Edward's wife, Renesmee's mother, our good friend." he replied, dropping his hand from his arm, "She's a newborn vampire too. But she's much stronger than you are. So you must be only half a vampire. You're also not as fast…no wonder you couldn't keep up with me." he smirked.

She scowled, "I was keeping up with you just fine for your information! I'm just not used to this whole vampire thing, remember?"

He chuckled, "Sure. Sure. Whatever you say, lamb." He moved sideways when she tried to hit him again. "Hey, be nice!"

She just shook her head and continued walking. "Okay, I've got another question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Edward said vampires don't age, but since I'm not really a full vampire…do you think that I will?"

Jacob thought about it for a second before shaking his head, "I don't know, but if you end up not being able to age, we won't have to worry about it."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a frown, "Werewolves are immortal too?"

"No, but a wolf is so connected to his imprint that if by some chance she ends up being immortal, then as long as he continues to phase, he won't age at all."

She pushed past a particularly low branch in her way and looked back at him. "But what about Jamie?"

"Well, he'll continue to age. But if- well, when he becomes a werewolf…" _Now that Quinn's a vampire, it's pretty much guaranteed that Jamie will become a wolf. _"His aging will slow down, but when he decides to retire being a wolf-"

"But he'll still continue to age?" Quinn repeated, horrified, "So he'll get old and we won't? We're going to live forever and he won't. Oh my god…"

"Hey, Quinn, take it easy." he moved in front of her and grasped both her arms, "There's no reason to get upset."

"Of course there is!" she yelled sharply, pushing his hands down, "Parents aren't supposed to outlive their child. It doesn't work that way!"

"You think I don't know that? But Quinn, you have to realize it was either you becoming a vampire or you staying in that god damn coma for who knows how much longer! Jamie needs you, he needs his mom. He's growing up without you. I did what I thought was best for him! For you! And remember you're the one who agreed to it. I didn't force you into it."

She sighed heavily, "Jacob, I know that. I agreed because I was so sick and tired of the darkness! I hated not being able to see anything, not being able to move, not being able to communicate with anyone but Edward, and I hated not knowing who I was. I wasn't keen about becoming a vampire and I'm not exactly thrilled about being one but hey, it got me out of that coma and that's good enough for me."

He nodded understandingly, "C'mon, I can hear Carlisle and Edward nearby, waiting for us."

After about twenty minutes, (they were still walking at human pace) they came across Carlisle and Edward, who were waiting near the break in the trees. Quinn could see the residential houses in the distance and immediately began to wonder if one of those houses was hers.

"Hey, Edward, hey Carlisle." she greeted when she stopped in front of them.

"How did everything go?" Carlisle asked, looking between her and Jacob.

"Everything went fine." Jacob answered, "She didn't have an ounce of trouble. In fact, she drained three rabbits and a deer."

"Which wasn't fun at all." she said, grimacing at the memory of slaughtering those poor, cute, defenseless animals.

Jacob folded his arms across his chest, "Another thing we found out is that she doesn't sparkle. Like at all."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

Jacob nodded, then looked to Quinn, "Show him."

She sighed, stepping forward and out into the open where the forest ended. She spun around a little, "See? No sparkles here."

"Step out into the sunlight, Carlisle." Jacob suggested, "Quinn didn't believe me when I told her vampires did."

Carlisle chuckled, "Alright." He stepped out into the sunlight with Quinn and within seconds her jaw dropped. Both Edward and Jacob chuckled at her expression.

"See, I told you so!" Jacob yelled, still chuckling when Quinn took Carlisle's hand and brought it up to her face for closer inspection.

She dropped Carlisle's hand after a few seconds and the two of them walked back over to Jacob and Edward. Upon reaching them, she sighed in relief, "Boy, I am so glad that I don't sparkle."

"So since Quinn doesn't sparkle….I guess that means we won't have to leave Lima." Jacob said, looking at Carlisle with a hopeful smile.

"No, I guess not." Carlisle sighed, "But that doesn't mean Quinn won't be better off in Forks. She should be surrounded by her own kind now. It would make the transition easier."

Jacob uncrossed his arms. "Well, I think she's better off here. Her life is here, most of her memories happened here and I think being here will help her to remember them."

"Jacob's right." Quinn agreed. "Besides, I don't want to move and especially not when Jamie's so young. Speaking of which, I want to see him." She walked past Edward and moved past the break in the trees.

She stopped and turned around, "Well, is anyone going to show me the way? Or am I going to have to sniff him out myself or something?"

Edward turned to Jacob. "Are you sure it's wise to let her near Jamie?" he asked, his voice laced with concern, "I mean, she's only a few hours old."

"She's not going to hurt her own son." Jacob replied before moving past him to catch up to a very annoyed looking Quinn.

* * *

"What if Jamie doesn't like me?" Quinn asked worriedly as Jacob led her up the pathway towards the unfamiliar Berry house. She ran a hand through her hair, fighting the urge to just pull, "What if he cries when I hold him or when I talk to him?"

Edward and Carlisle were following close behind, to ensure that nothing went wrong when Quinn entered the very human household. Thankfully the sun was nearly setting, so they didn't have to worry about being exposed in the sunlight.

Jacob turned to her, his hand wrapping around the doorknob, "Lamb, you're his mother. He adores you. He's going to be so happy to see you that I bet he'll even smile for you. He's getting real good at smiling these days." he said, the pride evident in his voice. He pushed the door open and stepped aside so that Quinn, Carlisle, and Edward could step through.

"Did you happen to tell Rachel on everything that happened?" Jacob asked Edward as the vampire passed him.

Edward turned and nodded, "Yes"

Jacob closed the door behind him and locked it before following him into the living room, "Well, how'd she take it?"

Edward briefly glanced at Quinn, who was looking around the room curiously, "She was understanding. She's still a little unsure on how she feels about Quinn becoming a vampire but she knows that we were doing what was best for her, for Jamie."

"Well at least she's not mad." Jacob stepped back and called out Rachel's name. He could hear her and Jamie upstairs. A few seconds later, Rachel came down the hallway and upon seeing Quinn, screamed, and immediately bolted down the stairs. "Oh my god, Quinn! You're home!"

Before Quinn could even utter a response or take a step back, the petite brunette launched herself at the blonde, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug, much to the horror of Carlisle and Edward.

Edward immediately walked over to the girls, ready to pull Rachel away if Quinn were to attack her, while Jacob just stood there, amused.

"I'm so sorry about that." Rachel apologized, a musical laugh escaping her when she pulled away from Quinn, "I'm just…so happy to see you! You know you really don't look like you've changed a bit. I mean, I was expecting you to look more like Edward or Dr. Cullen. You know, gold eyes, incredibly cold skin, which by the way, you are really warm, do you know that? Like almost Jacob warm. Is there a reason for that? Because-"

"I'm kind of a weird vampire." Quinn said sheepishly, cutting off Rachel's rambling, "I think I might just be half or something."

"Well that's okay, as long as you're here and out of the hospital. I'm sure you don't remember me but that's okay, I'm Rachel Berry if you forgot." she held out her hand for Quinn to shake.

Quinn meekly smiled at her and carefully shook her hand, not wanting to crush it much like she had done to Jacob at the hospital. "Hi. You smell nice."

Rachel blinked, clearly not expecting that. "Oh. It must be my new perfume Finn bought me. It has-"

"She's talking about your blood, Rachel." Jacob chuckled, "She likes the smell of your blood."

A little bit of color drained from Rachel's face. "Oh."

"But that doesn't mean I want to eat you or anything." Quinn quickly interrupted, immediately regretting saying anything. "I'm just stating a fact."

Rachel smiled, "Well, thank you. You're the first person who's ever said that my blood smells nice."

"Uh…your welcome?" She replied, unsure of how to respond.

"So, Rach, Jamie's upstairs?" Jacob asked, already heading toward the stairs. "Is he up?"

Rachel looked back at him and nodded. "Yeah, he's in his swing. I hope you don't mind that my dads left me in charge while you were gone. My dads had something come up at work…"

"It's fine, Rach." he assured, before beckoning to Quinn, "C'mon, Quinn. You said you wanted to meet him."

"Right." Quinn was more than glad to get away from Rachel. Not to be mean, but the girl kind of overwhelmed her. She quickly followed Jacob up the stairs and down the hallway.

When Jacob disappeared into one of the rooms, Quinn stopped at the doorway, her nerves kicking back up. She shook her head and stepped forward, knowing that she had nothing to be nervous about. As Jacob got Jamie out of his swing, Quinn looked around the room, assuming that it had been hers. She had a strong feeling that she'd been in here lots of times before, but she still couldn't remember it.

"Guess who came to see you little man?"

She tore her gaze off the pictures on the dresser and looked back at Jacob. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her baby boy looking right at her with intrigue. He was definitely older than the baby she'd seen on Jacob's phone. He had a small patch of light brown hair on top of his head and had piercing green eyes, with faintly tanned skin.

"Remember her, little man? Of course you do. That's your mama." As soon as Jacob said the words _mama_, Jamie's eyes lit up and he began to squirm in Jacob's arms. He stepped forward and laughed, "Okay, okay, I get you. Cool your jets, little man. I know you wanna say hi. Here, lamb, he wants you."

Quinn bit her lip and took Jamie in her arms as soon as Jacob held him out to her. "He's so beautiful." she whispered, holding him up in front of her.

Jacob grinned, "Well, of course he is. He's inherited his good looks from his mother."

That made her blush. "Well, his father isn't too bad looking himself."

She looked back at Jamie and could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Hi, Jamie. Hi, my baby boy, my little baby bear." she leaned into him and nuzzled her nose against his cheek, making him coo. "I know I haven't always been able to remember you, but that doesn't mean I love any less than when I did."

Even though she couldn't remember the specific moments they'd shared together, one thing she could remember, one thing she didn't have to question, was her love for him.

"Lamb, you just called him baby bear."

She looked back at Jacob, confused, "What?"

"You just called him _baby bear_." he repeated, grinning ear to ear, "You always used to call him that."

"Really?" she looked back at Jamie, who was still smiling up at her, "Did you hear that Jamie? Mama remembered something!" She kissed both of his cheeks happily before cradling him in her arms.

As she contently held Jamie, she could clearly hear Edward making his way upstairs at a human pace. She only looked up when she heard him enter the room. "Hey, Edward."

"Quinn. How are you doing?"

"I'm great." she beamed, glancing back down at Jamie and kissing his little nose. She looked back at Edward and smirked, "And no, I didn't try to eat him."

"So are you and Carlisle gonna head back home now?" Jacob inquired, his arms folded across his chest.

Edward nodded, "But we'll be back. We plan on checking in every now and again to ensure that Quinn's adjusting properly." he looked to Quinn, "Is that alright with you?"

Quinn, who was too enamored by Jamie, hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation. "Huh? Oh, sure. I'll be fine."

"You'll be sure to keep us up to date on how her memory's coming along?" Edward asked Jacob, the two walking out of the room with Quinn following close behind.

"Yeah, totally." Jacob followed him down the stairs, "But be sure to give a head's up before you or any of your family decides to drop in on us. I've had enough surprises for a lifetime."

Edward chuckled, "Will do. Are you ready to go Carlisle?" He looked to Carlisle, who was nodding his head along to whatever it was that Rachel was rambling about this time.

"Of course, son." Carlisle answered him, "I'm sorry, Rachel, but it looks as though we'll have to continue this conversation some other time."

"That's okay, Dr. Cullen." she assured, smiling up at vampire with a dreamy expression. _God, he is so gorgeous…too bad he's married…oh my god, Rachel! Get a hold of yourself! You have Finn! He's your boyfriend! Think of Finn…Finn…Finn…_

Edward couldn't help but quirk a smile as Rachel's thoughts filled his head. "We should get going, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded and walked back over to Jacob and Quinn. "Thanks for everything Carlisle." Jacob said, shaking the doctor's hand, "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Don't worry about that, Jacob. You and Quinn are family. I always help my family." he turned to Quinn, "If you have any concerns or need to talk to us, don't hesitate in calling us, okay? We were all once newborns like yourself."

Quinn smiled graciously at him, "Thank you, Carlisle. If it hadn't of been for you, I would still be in that coma." she propped Jamie up on her hip so that she could give Carlisle a hug.

"We'll see you soon, Quinn. You too, Jamie." he ran his hand over Jamie's hair, "You'll be good for your parents now, won't you?"

Carlisle and Edward walked toward the door with Rachel leading the way. "It was nice meeting you both." she said brightly, opening up the front door and stepping aside, "Vampires are more amazing than I ever could've imagined."

Jacob snorted, "Rachel, you might wanna get yourself a napkin or something, because your chin's full of drool."

Rachel looked back at him and scowled, "Is not."

"Goodbye, guys." Edward waved, stepping out the door just as Carlisle had done.

"Bye!" Jacob, Rachel, and Quinn said in unison before the two vampires disappeared into the night.

* * *

Rachel closed the door behind them and locked it. She turned to Jacob and Quinn. "So, what should we do now?" she was specifically looking at Quinn.

Jacob shrugged, "Whatever you wanna do, Rach. Has Jamie eaten yet?"

Rachel walked forward and glanced back at the clock on the wall, "Not recently. As a matter of fact, he should be ready to eat again now."

"Well, I'll go warm up a bottle for him." Jacob passed Quinn and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving her alone with Rachel.

"Well, I'm glad your okay." Rachel said, breaking the momentarily lapse of silence.

"Thanks." Quinn walked over to the couch and sat down, wondering for a split second if she should ask if it was okay. But then she remembered that this was her home now. She didn't have to ask permission.

Rachel sat down in the chair adjacent to the couch, her feet underneath her. "So you don't remember me at all?"

"Not really." Quinn looked at her apologetically, "I mean I know we're friends and we're in Glee club together, but that's only because Edward and Jacob told me so."

Rachel nodded, "Well, do you remember any of the others? Like Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana…" she drifted off when Quinn started to shake her head.

She pulled her necklace from out of Jamie's grasp before he could attempt to put it in his mouth, "I know those are all people in Glee club with us, but I don't really know who they are."

"We sang to you while you were in the hospital every week." Rachel said, smiling at the memory. "Kind of our way to ensure none of us lost touch over the break."

"That was nice of you all." _Again, too bad I can't remember it. _

"I'm sure when we head back to school, once you see everyone, you'll start to remember some more stuff."

Quinn sighed heavily, adjusting her grip on Jamie, "I hope so." She smiled when he took a sudden interest in her left hand. "So," she looked back at Rachel, "Were we always friends?"

She could see the hesitation flicker in the girl's brown eyes, "Uh…do you want the truth?"

_No, of course I don't want you to tell me the truth, I want you to lie to me, a small voice in the back of her head thought sarcastically. _"Yes, please."

Rachel shook her head, "No, we weren't always friends. In fact, you kind of bullied me."

Quinn's face fell. "I what?" _I was a bully?_ _Edward never mentioned that! Neither did Jacob!_

"But that was _a_ _long time _ago," Rachel said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "before you got pregnant, before you met Jake, before you were in Glee."

"What did I used to do to you?"

"It was nothing major." Rachel replied, noticing the hurt in the blonde's eyes, "Just name calling and slushie facials."

She arched her eyebrow at the latter term, "I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, the jocks and the cheerleaders like to throw slushies that they get from the 7-eleven at us losers. Hence the name, slushie facial."

Quinn frowned, "I was a cheerleader?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, head cheerleader. You know, most popular girl in school, dating the quarterback of the football team."

_Oh god, Quinn thought to herself, she was _that_ girl. The bitchy cheerleader who made high school a living hell for everyone else_. "So I was a horrible person."

Rachel immediately shook her head, "No, you weren't a horrible person, Quinn. You were just…lonely…misunderstood. You being the person you thought you had to be. Not the one you wanted to be. After everyone found out about your pregnancy, you lost everything. And yeah it was tough for you at first, but things got so much better. You found love with your soulmate, you got closer to the people that actually cared about you. You stopped worrying about what other people thought about you-"

"Milk's finally ready." Jacob sauntered into the room with a bottle in hand, "Here, lamb. You wanna feed him?"

Quinn looked at the bottle for a moment before reluctantly taking it from him. _I can do this. You just put the bottle in his mouth. Simple as it gets. _She turned to Jamie, who was already reaching for the bottle with his little hands. She smiled and put it up to his lips, watching satisfactorily as he eagerly started to drink the milk down.

"He sure does eat a lot." she commented, watching in amazement as the milk in the bottle became less and less.

"Just like his pops." Jacob grinned, sitting down next her on the couch. When Jamie finished the bottle, Quinn took it away from his lips and set it down on the table. Within seconds, his eyes began to flutter shut. She lifted Jamie up so that he rested against her shoulder and gently patted his back to burp him.

"Looks like there were some things you didn't forget." Rachel beamed.

"I think it's just motherly instinct." she replied, pushing herself off the couch to go put Jamie down. "Someone's coming up to the door." she whispered after hearing the footsteps outside.

"It's probably my dads." Rachel replied, quickly getting up and skipping toward the door.

She opened the door, "Hey, dad, you're…not my dad. I'm sorry. Hello…Mrs. Fabray?"

Quinn was halfway up the stairs when she heard the familiar name escape Rachel's lips. She turned around and headed back downstairs, careful not to walk too fast to wake up Jamie. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, having caught sight of her own mother standing next to Rachel. For the first time, Quinn actually recognized someone who knew her. Actually remembered who she was. "Mom?"

The woman looked away from Rachel, tears filling her green eyes, "Quinnie?"

Jacob appeared by Quinn's side and took Jamie out of her arms. Quinn never took her eyes off her mother, even after Jacob and Jamie left the room.

Quinn hesitantly stepped forward, reminding herself that even though she wanted nothing more than to hug her mother, she was still human and she was part vampire. "Thank heavens you're alright!" her mother cried, running over to her and pulling her daughter in her arms. Quinn tensed up for a moment, the smell of her mother's blood appealing to her for a second. She pushed past that thought and wrapped her arms around her mother, careful not to hug too tightly.

"I'm so sorry I never stopped by to visit you!" her mother pulled away so that she could look at Quinn's face, "I didn't even know until now! Y-your father and I had left to go to France. When I got home, I heard all the voicemails from the house phone! I figured you'd be out of the hospital by now so I came straight here. Oh, honey, you know you're very warm." her hand went to Quinn's forehead, "I really think you have a fever."

"I'm fine, mom." she whispered, taking her mother's hand away from her skin, "You have no idea how nice it is to actually remembering someone for once."

Her mother's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"She has amnesia." Jacob answered for her, back by Quinn's side. "She doesn't remember much of her life."

Quinn's mother looked back at Quinn, her eyes quickly flashing with guilt, "Oh Quinnie…"

"But I remember you." she whispered, giving her a small smile, "And I think dad too." She could clearly picture a blonde man in her head, with his arms wrapped around her mother, they seemed to be in a kitchen, they were both laughing…it was so familiar….

"Where is daddy? Why didn't he come here with you?" she immediately started to wonder.

Her mother looked down at the floor for a moment, "Oh, uh…well, Quinnie, your father and I…we're…well we're not together anymore. We've separated."

Quinn's eyes widened, "What?"

"He's been seeing someone behind my back for months now. Some freak with tattoos."

"He cheated on you?"

Her mother nodded, "I threatened to divorce him, but he promised me it was over. He tried to make it up to me. He took me to Paris, we tried to work it out, but I just couldn't stop thinking about the things he'd done to me. When we got back I told him that it was over for good and that I was going to file for divorce as soon as possible. I threw him out too. Which is why I came here, Quinnie. I want you to come back home with me. You and the baby. I'll take care of you two."

"Oh now you wanna help her." Jacob spat, his hands curling up into fists at his sides, "Where were you when she really needed you?"

Quinn frowned at his sudden hostility toward her mother, "Jacob, please…"

"No, Quinn." he all but growled, his eyes darkened, "She can't just come here after nearly a year of ignoring you and ask you to move back in with her!" He turned to Quinn's mother, "She may of forgotten the pain you caused her, but I sure as hell didn't."

Quinn's mother looked him up and down, "So I take it you're the young man who got my daughter pregnant?"

Jacob could feel his body trembling, the urge to phase getting greater and more dire with every second he spent looking at the woman who caused his imprint pain. "Yes and if you've got a problem with that, then you can just leave."

"Jacob, please calm down." Rachel advised, not liking how much Jacob was trembling.

Quinn's mother turned to Quinn, "Look, Quinnie, I'm not saying you have to decide now. You take all the time that you need to decide. I just think it would be best for you and the baby if you stayed with _family_."

"She is with family!" Jacob all but yelled, causing Rachel to intervene and push him back a step.

Quinn's mother sighed, "Fine, let be more clear, family that she actually remembers."

"Mom, I'm fine here." Quinn said quietly, although her mother's offer to move back home was strangely tempting to her.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know you're welcome to live with me. But in the meantime, I want you to come over for dinner. Maybe being in the house will help you to remember some things. I'll make your favorite meal."

Quinn smiled, "Uh…sure, mom. I'd love to."

Her mother smiled brightly before briefly looking to Jacob, her smile becoming less sincere, "You're welcome to join us Jacob."

"You can count me in." he replied with an equally fake smile, knowing it was the exact response she had hoped for.

"Well, good. How's tomorrow night for you, then?" she said, looking back at Quinn.

She nodded, "Tomorrow's fine, mom. Should we…er…bring Jamie?"

Her mother's eyes lit up, "Of course you should! You know I want to meet my grandson! Jamie, huh? A nickname for James? It's a beautiful name. Actually, can I see him now?"

"He's asleep now." Jacob sharply interrupted before Quinn could even open her mouth.

"Well, then, I'll just see him tomorrow. It's getting late, Quinnie, walk me to my car?"

"Sure, mom." she followed her mother to the door and then outside, leaving Rachel and Jacob still in the hallway.

"How rude, she didn't even acknowledge me." Rachel huffed.

"And here I was thinking that things were going to get better." Jacob muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

Rachel walked back into the living room, Jacob reluctantly following, "You know, if Quinn goes to that dinner, she might decide that she does want to move back home."

Jacob picked up various items of Jamie's that were scattered around the room and tossed them into his playpen, "Which is why I've got to talk her out of this whole thing. I can just feel that dinner's gonna bring trouble."

He sharply turned around when he heard the front door open and then close. Quinn walked into the living room, her eyebrow arched, "Okay what was that about?"

"What was what about?" Jacob asked, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You were a jerk to my mother. That's what I'm talking about." she snapped.

"Quinn, she just stood by and let your father throw you out of the house. And then she never bothered to get in contact with you throughout the rest of your pregnancy! They're not good people! Your father even hit you for Christ's sake!"

She scoffed, "That is such a lie! My father would _never_ hit me!"

"Oh yeah?" Jacob looked back at Rachel, "Tell her, Rach, you're the one you saw it happen."

"Technically I only heard it. But I did see you when he left the room." she looked at Quinn sympathetically, "You had a red handprint on the right side of your cheek, Quinn. He slapped you."

_That didn't sound like daddy, Quinn thought to herself, the father she knew took care of her when she got hurt, he was never the one to hurt her. _

"I don't think we should go to that dinner with your mother." Jacob spoke up, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Well, you don't have to go, Jacob." she walked past him and headed upstairs, "I, on the other hand, have every intention of going."

Jacob immediately followed her up the stairs, "Well you're not bringing Jamie with you, that's for sure."

"He has a right to know who his grandmother is, Jacob." she lowered her voice as they neared the second floor, knowing that Jamie was still asleep.

"I don't trust her." Jacob hissed. "You shouldn't either."

"She's my mother, Jacob!" she exclaimed, fighting the urge to scream it at him. "Look," she exhaled sharply, stopping in the middle of the hallway, "I know I should be mad at them for what they did, but I'm not. And you know why? Because I don't remember any of it happening! I can't be mad at them for something I don't even remember!"

He sighed heavily, knowing she was right in a way. "I get that, but Quinn, you have to trust me on this. This is just gonna bring more trouble."

"I'm still gonna go, Jacob." she said softly, stopping in the doorway of her room, "Now please just respect my decision. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night." he mumbled, watching as her door closed behind her. As he walked down the rest of the hallway, he realized that this would be the first time he'd be staying in his own room, practically since before Quinn came to stay with them. He knew right off the bat that he was going to have a hell of a time getting to sleep, especially since she was still mad at him.

* * *

Quinn quietly closed her bedroom door behind her, hoping the small click it made wasn't enough to wake up Jamie. She walked over to his crib and peered inside, then smiling in content when she saw how peaceful he looked. She noticed two small stuffed animals in the crib with him. The lamb she instantly recognized as her Charlie, the one her gran had given to her. The other one was much newer and a wolf. As she looked at it, she realized it was a dead ringer for Jacob in her wolf form. It was adorable. She would have to ask Jacob about it later.

She backed away from the crib and walked over to the door to the right of her bed, thinking it was her closet. But when she opened it, she found it was really the bathroom. She noticed the door across from where she was standing and realized that she shared the bathroom with whoever's room was next to hers. She stepped forward and when she saw the pink walls, she sighed in relief, mentally thanking God she didn't share a bathroom with Jacob.

She walked back into her room, closing the door behind her. She looked at her dresser, figuring it would have her pajamas. She opened the second drawer and smiled when she saw her sleepwear. She pulled out some lavender pants and a matching camisole, then pushing the drawer closed. As she tossed the pajamas onto her bed, she stopped for a second, wondering if she even slept. Edward had mentioned something about vampires not needing sleep, but since she wasn't really a full vampire, she guessed she would just have to wait and find out.

She kicked off her ballet flats and pulled her hair up so that she could unzip her dress and not have to worry about it getting in the way. As she shimmied out of her dress, she could hear singing coming from the next room. _Wow. Rachel has an amazing voice. _Her eyebrows raised in surprise when Rachel hit a very _very_ high note, to a song that sounded so familiar. _It has something to do with gravity, a small voice in the back of her head told her. _She picked up her dress off the floor and tossed it into the small hamper by her closet. She was about to go to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, but she could hear Rachel brushing her teeth in there so she decided to wait. She knew that there were two sinks, but she wasn't feeling up to conversing with Rachel again so soon. She was afraid if she did, she would just end up learning more stuff about herself that she was better off not knowing.

While she waited for Rachel to finish up, Quinn decided to snoop around her room, maybe find something of hers would catch her eye or help her to remember something. _But then again, did it really count as snooping if it was her stuff?_ She walked over to her desk and looked at all the pictures pinned to her pin board that hung above it. There was a calendar there too, it's month still slated for June even though it was nearly September. There were also sticky notes, all in her own writing for things and events that were unfamiliar to her. She leaned forward and began taking down all of the pictures she had. She set them down on her bed and then walked back to her desk, picking up a piece of paper and a pen.

She sat down on her bed cross legged and picked up a group photo of the Glee club. She studied it for a few seconds before she set it down and began writing down the names of the members that Edward had told her while she was in the coma. When she finished, she eleven names written down. (She'd already excluded herself)

She pushed the picture next to the paper and decided she would try and match the face to the name. Maybe that would help. Rachel was the first one she recognized so she put a check next to her name. Okay…She looked to Rachel's left, at the tall boy with the boyish smile, and tapped the pen against her chin. _He could be Matt…definitely not a Artie…or Puck…Kurt neither…Finn? Was that his name? Wait…didn't Rachel mention a Finn earlier? Yes, she did! _

She smiled triumphantly checking off another name on her paper. _Okay, two down, nine more to go. _

Her gaze found her own picture and she looked to the two people on either side of her. One was a curvy girl wearing hoop earrings, while the other one was a fabulously dressed boy. They looked like they were good friends. "Hmm…he's Kurt. Definitely." she murmured to herself, tapping the boy's picture with her pen. "As for the girl…" she scanned the girl names on her paper, "Hmm…she's either Santana, Tina, Mercedes, or Brittany."

She looked at the photo again, "Well I think the Asian girl is named Tina, so that rules out that name. She doesn't look like a Brittany or a Santana, so her name must be Mercedes." She crossed the names off her paper. "Which means these two cheerleaders are Santana and Brittany."

She figured Santana was the Latina with the smirk on her face while Brittany was the innocent looking blonde. _Yeah, that sounds right. _"Now back to the boys."

She smiled proudly, quickly matching the names to the faces sooner than she did the others. "The one with the Mohawk is Puck, the Asian boy is Mike, the one next to him is Matt, and the wheelchair bound one is Artie."

She lifted up the picture and began naming off everyone in the photo, then did it two times more. _Well, at least now I have matched the names to faces, she thought to herself. Now if only I could remember them…_

She sighed heavily, putting the photo down and picking up the others. There was one of her with Brittany and Santana, the three of them dressed in identical cheerleading outfits, their hair pulled back in constricting ponytails. _So I really was a cheerleader…_

She flipped to the next one, which was of her, Kurt, and Mercedes making silly faces at the camera. The one after that made her eyes go wide, just because she was so pregnant in it. Rachel was in it too, her hand on Quinn's large stomach, a bright smile on her face, while Quinn rolled her eyes. She flipped to the next one and saw that it was her with Jacob. In this one her stomach wasn't as big, but the bump was noticeable. Jacob was carrying her bridal style, with both their foreheads touching as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes, smiles on both their faces.

Quinn looked at that picture for the longest time, hoping that if she looked at it long enough, everything would come back to her.

She scooped up the rest of the pictures after awhile and put them back on her desk. She turned off the lights before walking back to her bed and pulling back the covers. She slid in between the cool, yet unfamiliar lilac sheets. She pulled the duvet up to her chest and shifted back and forth trying to get comfortable. She curled up against her pillow and closed her eyes, feeling sleep creeping up on her. After about twenty minutes, she found herself awake as ever, not because she wasn't tired, but because being here felt wrong. Something was missing. She rolled onto her back again, staring up at the ceiling just because. She really hoped that all this would get better soon.

She closed her eyes again, figuring she'd try again, and just as she felt herself falling asleep, a soft cry pierced the room, startling her. She quickly sat up and just as she made a move to get out of bed, her door opened and Jacob suddenly came into her room, wearing navy blue basketball shorts and a white wife beater.

"Go back to sleep, lamb." he said to her quietly as he walked over to the crib, "I got it."

"It's okay," she said, kicking the covers back and standing up, "I wasn't asleep anyways. I can take him. You go back to bed, it's fine."

"Nah, I wasn't asleep either." He scooped the crying Jamie out of his crib and held him against his chest. "C'mon, kiddo, let's go make you a bottle. Yeah, I know that's what you want."

Quinn followed them out of the room, knowing that she wasn't gonna get any sleep until Jamie was tended to.

* * *

"Here, let me hold him." she said to Jacob once they entered the kitchen. He had just opened up the refrigerator when she spoke up and reluctantly handed Jamie over to her. The second Jamie was in her arms, he stopped his crying. Jacob turned around, his eyebrows raised. "Guess you just needed mama." he murmured, closing the refrigerator door.

"Let's make him a bottle anyways. He might want one." she whispered, keeping Jamie close to her chest. She'd read in one of her parenting books that babies liked the sound of their mother's heartbeat. _Hey, that was another thing I just remembered!_

"So…" she leaned against the counter and watched Jacob pour some formula into a bottle, "Why weren't you asleep?"

With his back to her, she saw him lift his shoulders. "Just couldn't," he replied, "What about you?"

She sighed, "It's hard sleeping in an unfamiliar place, I guess."

"At least you have Jamie to keep you company." he muttered, turning around and leaning against the opposing counter as he waited for the milk to warm up.

She turned her head and kissed Jamie's nose when she realized he was looking up at her. She looked back at Jacob, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier."

"Don't be. You were right. I shouldn't have acted the way I did in front of your mom. Not exactly a good first impression." he said with a slight grimace.

"It's hard for me to tolerate the people who hurt you Quinn," he continued, "You're my imprint, your pain is my pain. I mean, I was the one who held you at night when you'd wake up crying because you kept flashing back to when your father yelled at you in the hospital. But still, technically you're mom wasn't the one who threw you out or hit you, that was all your dad." he lifted Jamie's bottle out of the hot water and turned off the stove. He kept the bottle in his hands since Jamie had fallen back asleep in Quinn's arms.

"I understand that people make mistakes. That people deserve second chances. So if you want her in your life, I won't object to it. She is Jamie's grandma after all. The only grandma he's got." he said quietly, sadness filling his eyes. "And if you want to move back home with her, I won't stop you."

"But if I leave, won't you lose your sanity?"

He looked at her oddly, "What?"

She shook her head, "I dunno, what you just said reminded me of something you must've said before. Something about you keeping your sanity if we lived under one roof? Did you ever say that or am I just crazy?"

Jacob chuckled, "It sounds like something I'd say. I probably did."

She pushed herself away from the counter and smiled, "We better get back to bed."

"Yeah," he followed her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. When they reached Quinn's room, they both stopped. Jacob handed her Jamie's bottle.

"Night, Jamie." he said softly to his son, kissing his forehead.

"Night, lamb." Without really thinking, he leaned in to do the same to Quinn, but she stepped back. He straightened up, smiling awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about that, force of habit."

"It's okay." she walked back into her room and before she closed the door, she whispered, "Goodnight, Jacob."

"Night." he lingered in the hallway for minute before trudging back to his room. He really hoped things were going to get better soon.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Big thanks to those who reviewed! I gotta lot of hits on the last chapter, which is amazing, but reviews would be amazing-er. Ha. Anyways, Read, enjoy, review! Please!**

* * *

"Which one do you like better?"

Quinn held up two dresses in front of her body, one pastel green and the other one baby blue.

Rachel looked up from her magazine and nodded her head to the dress on the right, "I'd go with the green one, it matches your eyes. How do you think I'd look with bangs?"

Quinn looked back at the green dress for a few seconds before walking back over to her closet and putting the blue dress back. "I'd think you'd look fine."

She turned her head and eyed the several pairs of shoes she had hanging on the back of her closet door. She decided on the white heels. She stared at Rachel, pointing at the shoes, "These will go, right?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, totally." she looked back down at her magazine, "Yeah, I think I'll go with bangs this year. What about you?"

Quinn walked back over to the bed and covered her mouth with her hand, fighting back a yawn. "I think I'll keep my hair the way it is."

"Did Jamie keep you up last night?" Rachel asked, watching as Quinn put her dress down and smoothed it out.

"No. I just couldn't sleep, like at all." she replied, "I think it's gonna take some getting used to sleeping here."

"You probably just miss your bed buddy." Rachel replied, pushing herself off Quinn's bed and heading toward the bathroom to give her some privacy so that she could change.

"Bed buddy?" she repeated.

Rachel stopped and turned around, nodding, "Yeah, Jacob. You guys always liked to share a bed. Something about imprints needing to be close to each other…anyways, call me if you need any more help."

Quinn watched her disappear into the bathroom and heard the other door leading to Rachel's room open. She glanced back at her own bed and wondered how on earth she and Jacob managed to share it, considering how much of a giant he was.

_Speaking of Jacob… _"Hey, Jacob." She looked up and found him standing in her doorway, Jamie in his arms.

"Hey, I was just coming up to see if you were ready, but I see that you aren't…"

"Just give me a few seconds." she replied, snatching her dress off of her bed.

He nodded and pulled the door close behind him. As soon as the door clicked close, Quinn took her clothes off within a second and had her dress zipped up in another second. A couple of seconds later, her make-up was on, hair was done, shoes were on, and she was all ready to go. Perks of being a vampire, she could get things done in a flash.

"You ready?" she asked Jacob as soon as she opened her door.

Jacob turned around and nodded, "As I'll ever be."

They walked down the hallway together and while Quinn headed downstairs, Jacob poked his head into Rachel's room to tell her that they were leaving already.

"Do you have everything?" Quinn followed Jacob toward the car and lifted Jamie's diaper bag off his shoulder.

"Yes, Quinn. I've got _everything_." He opened up the back door and put Jamie in his car seat, then buckling him in.

She quickly checked the contents of the bag before handing it back to him, "Okay, we're good."

"I told you so." he sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He put the bag on the floor and closed the door. He slipped behind the wheel and inserted the keys into the ignition once Quinn pulled her seatbelt across her chest. He had just turned the car on and put it in reverse when Jamie suddenly started to wail at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong, baby bear?" Quinn unbuckled her seatbelt and quickly got out of the car, before sliding into the back.

"I just changed him." Jacob looked back at his son through the rearview mirror, "And he just had a whole bottle before that."

She lifted Jamie out his seat and checked his diaper, "And you burped him?"

He nodded, "Of course I did."

"What's wrong Jamie? Hmm?" She gently bounced him but that didn't stop his crying. She put her hand to his head to ensure he wasn't running a fever, which he wasn't.

"Maybe just put him back in his car seat." he suggested, Maybe once we get going, the ride will calm him down."

Quinn looked back at him skeptically before sighing and putting Jamie back down. "C'mon, Jamie. Be good. We're just going for a ride."

"Yeah, little man, you usually love car rides. What's up?" He glanced at Quinn, who was back in the passenger seat, "Maybe we just keep him home."

"But I told my mom we'd bring him." she said, watching as Jacob got out of the car and moved to the backseat to scoop Jamie out of his seat.

Quinn reluctantly got out of the car and followed Jacob back to the house. "C'mon, little man. Okay, okay, we're going back inside. See?" He fumbled with his keys for a second before he pushed the door open. As soon as they stepped inside, Jamie's crying immediately stopped.

"Okay, fine, we'll keep him here." she walked past him, "Do you think Rachel will mind babysitting?"

"I don't think so," he answered, watching as she headed upstairs, "Jamie loves her."

* * *

"So do you even remember this place?" Jacob stuffed his hands in his pockets, reluctantly walking with Quinn up the Fabray's driveway.

She nodded, smiling at the fact that she did, "Yeah, actually. I do."

"That's good." he sighed, reaching across her when they reached the door and rang the doorbell.

She smoothed out her dress nervously, hearing her mother's heels clicking against the hardwood floor on the other side of the door. "Do I look alright?" she looked up at Jacob, who just smiled.

"You're gorgeous."

Just as she was about to thank him, the front door opened, causing both their heads to turn.

Her mother smiled brightly, "Quinnie! You came." She stepped forward and pulled her daughter in for a hug, mindful of the glass of scotch in her right hand.

"Well I said I would." Quinn replied, smiling as they pulled away.

Her mother turned to Jacob and forced a smile, "Hello, Jacob."

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray."

Quinn's mother looked back at her, "Where's Jamie, dear? You said you were going to bring him."

"We were but he was being fussy, so we left him with at home. You can stop by after dinner to see him, if you want." Quinn suggested.

"I'd love that, now c'mon in you two." her mother beckoned them inside, stepping back, "Dinner's all ready to go."

Quinn followed her mother through the house, with Jacob on her heels. As they walked, Quinn took in all the pictures that adorned the hallway walls, smiling at the fact that she recognized all of them. The memories just flooded her mind. Once they entered the dining room, her nose was filled with the overpowering aroma of steak, mashed potatoes, fresh bread, and mixed vegetables. "You two take a seat." her mother said, "I'll go get the salad out of the refrigerator."

Quinn sat down at her usual seat, next to where her mother sat while Jacob took the seat next to her.

"Food looks amazing." Jacob commented, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over the back of his chair.

"The house looks exactly how I remembered it." she whispered, taking in room and smiling.

"So you remember the whole house?" he looked back at her, his eyebrow arched.

She nodded, "Yeah, the living room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, my room, my parent's room, my sister's room…it's all coming back to me."

"That's amazing, lamb." He smiled at her, even though he was a little saddened that the things she was remembering weren't exactly the things he wanted her too.

"Alright, here's the salad. Sorry it took so long, I forgot to add the cucumbers." Quinn's mother placed the salad bowl down on the table and took up the seat next to Quinn. She then said grace before the three of them started to put food on their plate.

"So, honey, how's your memory coming along?" Quinn's mother asked as she passed her daughter the mashed potatoes.

"It's good. I can remember this house." she replied, smiling brightly.

"That's wonderful." her mother beamed, taking another sip of her scotch. "So, Jacob, do you have a job?"

Jacob put the basket of bread down and nodded, "Uh, yeah I do, actually." By the way she was looking at him, he figured that she expected him to be some kind of deadbeat or something. "I work at Burt Hummel's garage. I'm a mechanic there."

"Oh…how nice."

"I love fixing cars and I'm lucky to have found a job where I get to do what I love." he continued, trying not to let Mrs. Fabray get to him.

"But of course this is just a side job, you do plan on going college and then getting a real job after, right?"

"I haven't really thought much about college." he admitted, stabbing his broccoli with his fork and taking a bite out of it.

"But how do expect to provide for your family without a college degree?" Mrs. Fabray asked, her lips pressed against the rim of her glass.

"Well, I've been doing just fine without one. Besides, lots of people don't go to college and they end up just fine."

"Yes, by working as gardeners and waitresses." she retorted.

"Mom, the food's really amazing." Quinn interrupted when she heard Jacob mutter something rude under his breath.

"Oh thank you, dear." She smiled, patting her daughter's hand. "But like I was saying, Jacob. If you want to be with my daughter, you should at least consider college. I mean, she plans to go, don't you Quinnie?"

"Uh, well I'm not so sure about that…" she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck, "I mean, we have Jamie to take care of. College takes up a lot of time and not to mention money."

"Quinnie, you're a smart girl. You're a shoo in for several scholarships, and if you rejoin the cheerleading squad, you're sure to get a scholarship from them. As for Jamie, lots of school's have on sight day-care centers."

Quinn frowned, "But I don't want strangers raising my son."

Jacob cleared his throat, "If Quinn wants to go to college, I'll care for Jamie while she's in class and when she needs to study. It's not a big deal."

Mrs. Fabray arched her eyebrow, "And what about your job?"

"I can do both."

Quinn looked back down at her food, her stomach slightly churning at the sight of the oily juices flowing out of her steak and staining her mashed potatoes. She was suddenly overcome with déjà vu. She wrinkled her nose up and gently pushed her plate away, the sudden smell of her food making her lose her appetite.

Just then the doorbell rang, surprising all of them. "Who could that be?" Quinn's mother wondered, standing up and setting her napkin on the table.

When she was out of the room, Jacob looked at Quinn with concern. "You okay, lamb? You pushed your food away."

She put her fork down, her gaze still on her food, "The last time I ate this food was when my morning sickness first started to kick in. Although I didn't think it was that cause obviously it happened in the evening."

Jacob nodded. "You always did stay away from steak when you were pregnant. I just figured you didn't like it."

"Quinnie!" Quinn turned her head at the sound of her mother's voice and a few seconds later, she walked back into the dining room, only this time she had company.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of her father. "Dad?"

"Your father stopped by to see you." Her mother smiled, although judging by the manila envelope now in her hands, Quinn figured it wasn't necessarily the case. But it really didn't matter, she was glad to see him.

"Hi, dad." she pushed herself out of her chair and walked over to him, giving him a hug. "It's good to see you." She couldn't help but notice how he stiffened when she wrapped her arms around her. She let go of him and took a step back. "Um, dad, this my fr-boyfriend, Jacob." she gestured back to Jacob, who reluctantly stood up and walked over to them.

"Hello, sir, I'm Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand to the older man but he just looked at it.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Russell?" Mrs. Fabray beckoned to her husband's old seat at the head of the table, "There's plenty of food."

Mr. Fabray looked around the room, his eyebrow arched, "No baby?"

"He's at home." Quinn replied, smiling when her father walked around the table to take his seat.

He scoffed, "So you always leave other people to take care of your mistakes?"

"Russell, please!"

"Our son is not a mistake." Jacob said through gritted teeth, his grip on his knife tightening.

Russell stared Jacob. "So you intentionally knocked up my daughter, is that what you're trying to say?"

"Of course, not. I just don't appreciate you coming in here and calling my son a mistake!"

"It's my house, I can call him whatever the hell I want!" Russell hissed, the vein in his neck bulging.

Jacob slammed his knife and fork down on the table, making it shake, "Last time I checked, Mrs. Fabray threw you _out, _so actually no, this isn't your house!"

Quinn grabbed Jacob's hand, trying to calm him down. She looked at her father, pleadingly, "Dad, please, calm down…"

Her father whipped his head to meet her gaze and she found his eyes ice cold. _Do not turn this on us! You are the disappointment here!_

"Russell, if you can't calm yourself down, you are going to have to leave!" Her mother said sternly, standing up from seat, her arms braced on the table.

"It's her you should be yelling at, Judy." Russell said, throwing a glare towards Quinn, "She's the one who couldn't keep her legs closed. She's the reason why this family fell apart!"

Quinn's eyes widened, a snippet of a memory suddenly entering her mind.

_"But you knew," Quinn whispered to her mother, hot tears blurring her vision, "And I needed you. I needed my mom," she cried, "But you were so scared of what he would do if he found out so you just pushed it aside, like we do every bad feeling. If you don't talk about it, it doesn't exist."_

As that painful memory filled her head, Quinn felt tears sliding down her cheeks. That was definitely one memory she was better off not remembering.

Jacob bolted up out of his seat, "If you say another thing against my family-"

Mr. Fabray laughed, "You'll what? Huh, tough guy? What are you gonna do?"

Jacob snarled and punched Mr. Fabray right in the jaw, the force of it sending him backwards, falling over his seat.

"Jacob!"

Mr. Fabray quickly regained his footing and tackled Jacob to the ground, throwing a bout of punches his way.

"Russell, stop it!"

Jacob easily threw the older man off of him, although holding back enough so that he didn't show his true strength. He stood up and brushed himself off, waiting for Mr. Fabray to try and retaliate again. He would definitely have fun beating the shit out of him. He grabbed the man by the collar and punched him repeatedly.

"Jacob, please, stop, this!" Quinn begged, her arm wrapping around his, trying to pull him back.

Mr. Fabray pushed them both, Quinn stumbling backward while Jacob lunged for him again. He slammed the man into the wall, his hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air supply.

"Jacob, you'll kill him!" Quinn screamed, quickly getting up and running over to them. "Stop!"

Jacob reluctantly released Mr. Fabray, letting the man slump to the floor as he gasped for air.

"Get out of my house now, Russell!" Quinn's mother screamed, as he stood up again, his mouth bleeding, "Before I call the cops!"

"Fine, see if I care!" he bellowed, his face still red. He stalked past them and left the room. Mrs. Fabray followed him to ensure that he left the house.

"How you ever tolerated living with that guy for sixteen years is beyond me." Jacob muttered, taking a few deep calming breaths to quell his trembling. He looked back at her apologetically, "I'm sorry I lost it."

"It's okay." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, remembering how her father had pushed her.

"I'm a vampire, remember?" she looked up at him and chuckled, "It takes a lot more than a human to do any damage to me."

Mrs. Fabray walked back into the room, looking at them apologetically, "I am so sorry about that, honey. I should've known better. Are you okay, Jacob?"

Jacob nodded, "I'm fine, Mrs. Fabray. Sorry about the mess I made."

"It's okay." she reassured, "Let's just finish our meal, shall we?"

"Actually, mom, I'm not really hungry anymore." Quinn tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled apologetically at her mother.

"Oh…okay." Her mother did her best to hide her hurt. "We can always do this some other time."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, but let us help you clean up."

She shook her head, "Oh no, Quinnie, that's alright. You two go on ahead. I'm sure Jamie will be wondering were you are."

Quinn looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure, mom? Cause it really isn't a problem…"

"No, it's fine, dear. I can handle a few dishes." she followed them out of the room, through the hallway and toward the door. "You two drive carefully, alright?"

"Bye, mom." Quinn wrapped her arms around her mother, hugging her, "I'll call you later. Promise."

Her mother kissed her hair, "Okay." She let go and looked to Jacob, smiling. "Goodbye, Jacob."

He nodded, stepping outside with Quinn, "Bye, Mrs. Fabray."

* * *

"So…that went a lot better than I thought it would." Jacob said to Quinn once they were back in their car.

The look she gave him made him laugh out loud. "You're joking, right?"

He rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face, "No, Quinn. I'm dead serious."

She leaned forward and smacked his arm, "Oh shush and just drive."

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Jacob lowered the radio and spoke up. "You know something…" she looked over at him, her eyebrow arched, "I'm still hungry."

"You're serious?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you mind if I stop off somewhere?"

She shook her head, chuckling at the fact that he was still hungry, "No, go right ahead."

After stopping at the local burger joint, Jacob got out of the car to go grab some food, while Quinn opted to wait in the car. She could smell the humans in there and she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go expose herself to them just yet. She hummed along to the radio as she waited, her fingers tapping against the arm rest. About ten minutes passed before Jacob returned to the car, carrying what looked to be food enough for an entire family.

"Exactly how hungry are you?" she questioned when he handed her two brown bags filled to the top with food.

"It's not all for me." he replied, closing the door behind him. "I got you food too."

"Really?" she peered inside, inhaling all the wonderful and appetizing scents, the most dominant one that she was able to single out being bacon.

"I got you two bacon cheeseburgers, extra bacon of course, fries, and a chocolate shake." he lifted up the chocolate shake before putting it in the cup holder. He quickly started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"What else did you get?" she wondered, putting the bags down by her feet before she took a fry.

"Half a dozen bacon cheeseburgers, uh, an order of fries, onion rings, fried zucchini, and a chocolate chip cookie."

"And a chocolate chip cookie?" She giggled, "That doesn't go with anything you ordered."

He scoffed, "It doesn't need to. It's my dessert. I would've gotten the cheesecake but I've got a figure to maintain." He patted his stomach before taking a sip of his large Dr. Pepper. "Can you pass me a burger?"

She shook her head in disbelief, reaching down and picking up a burger wrapped in yellow paper, "How can you eat so much and yet not be fat?"

"Perks of being a werewolf." he laughed, taking the burger and unwrapping it.

"So I'm guessing it just all turns to muscle?" She eyed the muscles bulging from beneath his sleeve since he no longer had his jacket on.

He grinned, "Pretty much. Why?" he looked to her and flexed, "Like something you see?"

"Yes in fact I do. To tell you the truth," she leaned forward and touched his arm, running her fingers up and down his skin, "I just can't stop looking at that long, thick…piece of bacon hanging out of your burger." She smiled mischievously before snatching the bacon right out of his burger.

He stared at her, his mouth agape, "There's a reason I got you your own burgers!" He reached out, trying to get back his bacon, but she had already eaten it.

She gave a shrug, smiling at him innocently, "Whoopsie."

He scowled and put his burger on the dashboard before turning to her, "Now you asked for it."

He pulled into the nearest parking lot, which was the local park's and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Jacob Black, you stay away from me!" she laughed as his hand squeezed her side, his fingers tickling her in between her ribs. She swatted his hand several times but he didn't stop tickling her. "Jacob please!"

He shook his head, now using both of his hands, "You stole my bacon, now you must pay!"

"You're horrible!" She squirmed and managed to unlock the door before leaping out. "Aha!" she stuck out her tongue out at him, doing a little victory dance, "Can't get me now!"

"Seriously, lamb. You are just asking for it!" He slipped the keys into his pocket and quickly got out of the car.

Her green eyes widened and she quickly turned around, running away from him and towards the playground. He didn't hesitate in running after her, laughing as she climbed up the jungle gym, to the highest tower where the slide was, as if hiding there could really prevent him from getting her.

He folded his arms across his chest, looking up at her, "Are you gonna come down or am I going to have to come up there and get you?"

She snorted, resting her elbows against the top of the railing. "I'd like to see you try."

He sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He ran up the small steps and ran through the jungle gym toward the very top. She stayed, waiting, until he was just about to grab her, before she jumped off the jungle gym, landing gracefully on the sand.

She rested her hands on her hips and looked back up at him, "You didn't think it would be that easy, now did ya?"

He threw his head back and groaned. "C'mon, lamb, my food's gonna get cold."

"Hey, you're the one who's made it your mission to get me. Not my fault your having difficulties." she teased, then turning and skipping away from him, her golden locks bouncing with every step she took.

Without a second thought, he leapt over the side of the jungle gym, landing on his feet with a soft thud. Quinn glanced over her shoulder and she broke out into a run again, her laughter filling the night.

Jacob chased her all throughout the park for what seemed like hours. He could've caught her easily, but he was having too much fun with her that he decided not to. He hadn't seen her so happy since before the accident. "Getting tired yet?" she called back to him.

"You wish!" he yelled, pushing his legs a little harder. He was closing in on her after a few seconds and before she could get away, he lunged for her.

He laughed triumphantly when he both arms firmly wrapped around her small waist and lifted her up over his shoulder. "Now that I've got you, what should I do with you?" he wondered out loud.

"You could put me down." she suggested, her body still squirming to get away from him.

"Ha. Good one. Actually, I think I'll throw you in that pond right over there. You can keep the ducks company."

"The ducks are sleeping now!" she exclaimed, beating her fists against his back, "You wouldn't want to wake them now would you?"

He smirked, "If that means being able to throw you in a pond, then yes."

"I've decided I don't like you anymore." he heard her mumble, a small sigh of defeat escaping her.

"You started it," he reminded her, "You're the one who took my bacon. You of all people should know that does not fly."

"You mean I'm crazy possessive of my bacon too?"

"Hell ya, you are." he laughed, no longer walking toward the pond, but instead toward the car, "If I so much as eye your bacon, you'd practically increate me with your eyes. And if I ever attempted to touch your bacon, you'd try to break my hand or something."

"Well, since it looks as though you're not going to throw me in the pond, do you mind putting me down? Please?"

"Well…since you said please." _And sounded so cute doing so…_ He set her back down on her feet, but kept his hands on her waist. "Happy now?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "Very. But if you ever try something like that again, _you _will the one being thrown in that pond, mister."

He quirked an eyebrow, still smiling, "Oh is that so…" Unable to help himself, he leaned down to her height, her lips just begging to be kissed. It took her brain a half a second to compute what he was doing, but when she realized what he intended to do, she turned her head at the last second, before his lips could touch hers.

She then pushed her hand against his chest, just in case he tried to kiss her again. He immediately stepped back, looking down at her apologetically, "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking."

She reluctantly looked back up into his eyes, a sad expression on her face, "You were thinking that I'm still the girl who's in love with you."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Wait, you mean you don't love me anymore?"

She sighed, "I care about you, Jacob. _A lot_. But I still have no memory of you, of us. What we had is gone and until I remember it, I'm afraid we're going to have to start from the beginning. Start as friends and then see where it takes us."

"Quinn-"

"I know you probably want more than friendship, but I can't go back to being your girlfriend. I'm not the same girl that I was before the accident." she explained gently, "I know you're in love with me, but I can't say the same, at least not right now. And it wouldn't be fair to you if we tried to go back to what we were, not that I could anyways since I don't remember.

"Look, I want to love you the way you love me, Jacob. I really do." she grasped his hand, "But I can't force myself to love a stranger. It just doesn't work that way."

He pulled his hand away from hers, "So have no feelings for me, at all?"

She shook her head, "No, of course not! I love how kind and caring you've been to me and how amazing you are with Jamie, but I'm just not _in_ love with you."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily, looking anywhere but at her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." she whispered apologetically.

He shook his head, "You're just being honest with me. And even though it stings, I'm grateful for it. I wouldn't want you to lie to me or pretend to feel for me in ways that you don't." he looked down at her with a small, sad smile, "But I'll always love you, even if you can't love me back."

"I just need time." she said sincerely.

He nodded understandingly, "That's fine. You fell in love with me once before, I know you'll do it again."

* * *

_About a week later..._

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, not bothering to look up from the parenting magazine Jacob had picked up from the market. "For the thousandth time, Rachel. No thank you."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "But you have to come! It's the first annual New Direction's end of summer barbeque! We _all_ have to be there!"

Quinn reluctantly lowered her magazine so that she made eye contact with the small brunette, "No offense, Rachel, but I don't want to go. I may know everyone's name now but I still don't remember who they are. If I go, it's just going to weird. And not just for me, for _everyone_."

Rachel shook her head, then pushing her sunglasses back on top of her head when they fell forward, "It will not. Besides, don't you want to get out of the house for once? I mean you haven't left it since that night at your mom's."

She scoffed, "That's not true. Just yesterday I went hunting with Jacob."

"That doesn't count. C'mon, Quinn! I already told everyone you'd be there!"

Her eyes widened. "What? Why would say something like that?"

"Because I thought you'd say yes!" Rachel exclaimed, "Look they know you're out of your coma and home and they really want to see you! I can't keep telling them _not_ to stop by or not to call you. It's rude."

"They can see me when school starts up again! There, problem solved." She lifted her magazine back up to her face, hoping that Rachel would leave her alone now.

Rachel moved in front of her and pushed the magazine down, "They know about your amnesia, Quinn and they still want to see you. Who knows, if you go, seeing them, talking to them, might help get your memory back. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do." she sighed, "But I just…I know if I go everything will be weird. Everyone there will be strangers to me and I know they won't know how to act, so they'll start bringing up moments that we shared and of course I won't remember them and then they'll have that look on their face that you and Jacob constantly give me and I just…no. I'm not going."

Rachel's hands moved to her hips. "So what are you going to do when school starts, then? Ignore everyone to avoid things being weird? Quit Glee?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know."

"Look, Quinn. This is going to happen sooner or later. You can't just ignore them because it might be uncomfortable." Rachel grabbed her wrist and pulled her off of her bed, "Now c'mon and go get dressed."

Quinn reluctantly walked over to her closet. She swiftly turned around though, as a thought came to mind, "But what if I try to attack them?"

Rachel walked over to Jamie's crib, where he was playing with his toys, and looked back at her, "You won't. Now hurry up."

"But what about Jamie? I can't just leave him here alone!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, storming past her and yanking out the first dress she saw out of the Quinn's closet and handing it to her, "He has a father doesn't he? Jacob can watch him. Now go get dressed. I don't want to be-"

"What was you were saying?" Quinn smirked, laughing a little at Rachel's shocked expression.

"How the heck did you change so fast?" she wondered, looking Quinn up and down, the yellow sundress she'd _just_ picked out for her now on the blonde's body.

"When you blinked." she replied, "Are you happy now?"

"But don't you want to put your bathing suit on underneath?" she tugged on her own bathing suit strap which was covered by her pink tank top, "Brittany's house has a pool."

"I think I'll pass on the swimming." Quinn walked back over to her closet, searching for a suitable bag to take, "Could you go ask Jacob if he could watch Jamie while I get the rest of my things?"

"So how are things been with you two?" Rachel wondered, "I mean since that night at the park things have been…"

"It's not weird if that's what you're asking." Quinn picked up a tote that matched her dress and closed her closet door. "I mean I know that he's hurting, but who wouldn't given the circumstances. We talk a lot so that's a start, right? I'm still in that 'getting to know you' phase."

"I promise you you'll fall in love with him again," Rachel swore, walking toward the door.

"Eventually I think I'll happen. I mean, he's the kind of a guy I can imagine being with but I…well I can't give my heart to someone I don't know all that well."

Rachel nodded understandingly before leaving the room.

* * *

"Brittany's got a nice house." Quinn commented as she followed Rachel up cement pathway to the house. She could clearly hear music coming from the backyard as well as people splashing in the pool.

"Yeah, well her parent's work for NASA, so I assume they get paid well." Rachel turned and rang the doorbell. The two of them waited patiently for a few seconds before Quinn heard footsteps getting closer to the other side of the door.

The door opened in a snap, startling Rachel, but not Quinn since she'd heard the footsteps. "Hello, Santana." Rachel politely greeted.

The girl in the red bikini completely ignored Rachel and before Quinn knew it, the girl had all but tackled her to the ground, holding her in a vice like grip that she was pretty sure could've done some serious damage had she still been human. "Uh…hey Santana." Quinn managed to lift her arms enough to pat her on the back. "Long time no see."

Santana abruptly pulled away from her, quickly brushing away tears that had just started to fall. "Hold up," she looked to Rachel, "I thought you said she has amnesia! She just said my name!"

"She does," Rachel sighed, "She only knows your name."

Santana's head snapped back to Quinn and pointed her index finger at the blonde's chest, "I swear to God Fabray if you ever scare me like that again, you'll wish you never got outta that damn coma in the first place!"

"I-I'm sorry. It wasn't like I planned on getting in a car accident and falling into a coma and then getting amnesia when I got out of it." _And I also didn't plan on becoming a half-vampire_…She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, knowing this would just be the beginning.

"Is everyone already here?" Rachel inquired, peering over Santana's left shoulder.

"Yeah," Santana reluctantly stepped aside so that they could come in, "They're all out back."

Rachel stepped through the threshold first and Quinn followed suit. Santana closed the door behind her before walking past them and leading through the large house.

"Does this place look familiar to you?" Rachel half whispered to Quinn as they both passed the living room and kitchen.

Quinn shook her head, arching her eyebrow as a ridiculously fat cat crossed her path, "Nope."

Santana pulled back the sliding door leading to the backyard and yelled out as she stepped outside, "Hey look who decided to finally grace us with her presence!"

For a second Quinn thought Santana was talking about Rachel, but by the way everyone's heads turned toward _her_, she figured that wasn't the case.

They were simultaneous gasps, shrieks, squeals, and whatever other noises of excitement that could come from a person as Quinn followed Rachel closer to the pool. She tried not to seem frightened as everyone got up either from their lounge chairs or out of the pool to greet her. She waved lamely at them all, slightly flinching when the first body to hug her was all wet.

"Quinn! I missed you SO MUCH!"

Quinn smiled weakly, feeling the front of her dress getting wet thanks to the girl's body. "Hey, Brittany." she mentally sighed in relief when Brittany let go of her, "Good to see you."

"I rubbed Lord Tubbington's belly every night before I went to bed, wishing that you would wake up. Now you have!" Quinn tried not to cringe when Brittany pulled her in for another wet hug.

"Okay, Britt. Back it up. You know she doesn't remember you. You're scaring her." Quinn looked over Brittany's shoulder and realized Mercedes had been the one who'd spoken.

"Really?" Brittany's voice lost all its enthusasium and cheer, as if she'd just gotten the memo that Quinn had no recollection of her.

Quinn looked at her apologetically and forced a smile, "But I'm sure I'll remember everything soon. Don't worry."

Brittany's smile came back and nodded approvingly before skipping over to Santana's side. It was then that Quinn realized they were wearing matching bathing suits.

When she turned her head back, she found that Mercedes was in front of her now, an almost shy expression on her face. "Hey, I'm Mercedes." she held out her hand for Quinn to shake, which she did. "I'm so glad you're out of that hospital. Wasn't easy seeing my favorite girl like that. I prayed for you every day and asked my church to do the same."

"Thanks." Quinn said sincerely before stepping forward and giving Mercedes a hug, much to her surprise.

"You know for a girl who just got outta a coma, you're looking mighty fine Fabray." Puck said when the two girls pulled away, lifting his sunglasses and eyeing Quinn up and down.

Quinn tried to seem flattered but she felt more creeped out than anything. Puck was staring at her like a piece of meat or something.

"For once I think I actually agree with Puck." Kurt stepped forward, his hands moving to his hips as he looked her up and down, but not in a predatory way. "You look amazing. In fact I think you look better than before you got in that accident. I'm Kurt, by the way, if you forgot."

"I know all your names." Quinn said, looking around at everyone, "I just don't remember who you are."

"That's okay." Finn shrugged, "But just know that we're all here for you and we're gonna help you in anyway we can." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, you're still apart of this family." Tina smiled.

"And a very important part at that." Mercedes beamed, taking her hand and leading her over to the lounge chairs where she and Kurt had been relaxing on. "You're the mama of our team mascot."

Quinn stopped, "My baby's our team mascot?" Everyone chuckled at the apparent horror in her voice.

"Well, _unofficial_ mascot." Rachel clarified, sitting down next to Kurt and pulling out her sunscreen. "But don't worry, we won't dress him up in any silly costumes if you allow him to be."

Mercedes scoffed, "His costume won't be silly, it'll be fierce."

"And fabulous." Kurt agreed before high-fiving her. "We'll be the only glee club in Ohio with a living, breathing mascot. Take that Vocal Adrenaline!"

Quinn blinked. "Who or what is Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Enemy number one." Kurt explained, slathering sunscreen on his pasty arms. To Quinn, he actually made Edward look tan. The whiteness of his skin in the sunlight was almost enough to blind her. She quickly fished her sunglasses out of her bag and put them on.

Mercedes nodded, "They kicked our ass at regionals."

"But we intend on returning the gesture this year." Santana informed her and she and Brittany walked back to their chairs.

"So Jamie's with Jake?" Mercedes asked her, taking a little sunscreen from Kurt and lathering up her legs.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah."

"You should've brought him, Q. I haven't seen him in _forever_." Santana complained.

"I don't think it would've been wise to bring him out in this heat." she replied, briefly looking up at the scorching sun above them. Of course the heat didn't bother her one bit.

Santana leaned back against her chair and sighed, "Well, you should've at least brought Jake and left Jamie with Rachel's dads. I mean, you would've all been doing us a favor by bringing your hunk here and having him flaunt that ridiculous body of his."

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah, you he should've come. We haven't seen him since before you got out of your coma. And no, I'm not just saying that because I want to look at his abs."

"Which you totally do!" Mercedes teased, tossing his sunscreen back at him.

"I'm surprised you came with out him Quinn." Brittany spoke up, "You two are usually inseparable. Even more than me and Santana."

"And that's saying a lot." Kurt said, leaning back in his seat and picking up his magazine.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably, trying to laugh it off but failed miserably. Thankfully Rachel came to her rescue. "So has anyone seen that new Angelina Jolie movie that just came out?"

Kurt shook his head, "You mean the one were she wears that long dark wig with the bangs? I heard it was good but I haven't seen it yet."

"I really want to." Mercedes took a sip of her lemonade, "But did ya'll hear her and Brad Pitt are gonna adopt some more babies? This time from like Brazil or something"

"I really wish they'd adopt me." Santana murmured before moving onto her stomach so that her back got some sun.

Quinn relaxed a little in her seat as they started to talk about celebrities she didn't know, completely forgetting the topic of her and Jacob. She looked over at Rachel and mouthed the words, "Thank you." to her.

* * *

"So you guys are on the football team, right?" Quinn asked, her legs moving back and forth in the water. She'd spent the past hour and a half getting to know her friends again. She'd started with Mercedes and Kurt, who made her laugh and made her feel good about herself. She was starting to see why they'd been so close before. They got along really well.

She then moved onto Santana and Brittany. Santana liked to insult people and Quinn learned not to take offense to any of the rude things that came out of her mouth. But she did laugh at the things she said about Rachel because even though they were mean, they were kind of true. As for Brittany, she realized that the girl wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the toolbox. It made her wonder how two NASA scientists ever created someone so…childlike. But none of those things made Quinn like them any less.

They were both interesting and entertaining, and together they were like peanut butter and jelly. And when Quinn told them that, they informed her that she was the bread. Apparently not just because she was white but because the bread held the peanut butter and jelly together. They were the unholy trinity. And although she didn't necessarily like the idea of being unholy, she had to admit the name was pretty badass.

After them, she talked to Artie and Tina. Tina was incredibly nice and Quinn thought Artie was adorable. He was also nice, even though he sometimes ventured off into talking like a black guy. If it was his way of trying to impress her, she wasn't sure, but it made her smile. He also offered to teach her how to play Call of Duty and Halo (which apparently were video games) any time she wanted.

Things weren't as uncomfortable or awkward as she initially thought they were going to be, that is until she got to Mike and Puck. She tried talking to them, but Mike was uber shy and she felt like talking to him was just making him more uncomfortable, and she didn't want that. While Puck on the other hand, kept making sexual comments at the end of every sentence and she quickly tired of it. It didn't help that he kept looking at her in that 'I wanna get in your pants' way. So she was more than happy to move onto Finn.

She sat near the edge of the pool so that the water was up to her calves. Brittany had offered to let her use one of her suits so that she could go in the water but she politely declined. Finn was sitting on the bottom pool steps next to her, the water up to his t-shirt clad chest. (Apparently he had major body issues and didn't ever take his shirt off in public)

Finn nodded his head to her question, "Yeah. Our team kinda sucks but we've got a new coach-"

"Who's totally a chick!" Puck interrupted before throwing a football across the pool to Mike. "Well at least I think she's a chick. She's kinda mannish."

"I'm pretty sure she's a chick." Finn responded before looking back at Quinn, "Anyways, she's won like a dozen state championships back in Missouri, so who knows maybe this year we'll actually win some games."

She smiled, "Well I'll have my fingers crossed for you guys."

He grinned, "Thanks. But I think I'm gonna go join Puck and Mike, Rachel's looking at me with that face of hers. The worried one."

Quinn turned around just as Rachel pulled her magazine up to shield her face, even though it was upside down. "But she has nothing to worry about." she turned back around, her eyebrows furrowed, "We're just talking."

"Yeah, but she's probably got it in her head that I've still got feelings for you." he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I don't know if anyone told you but-"

"We used to date." she nodded, "Yeah, I know, Rachel told me. And she also told me what I did to you. And just let me say how sorry I am for it."

She still couldn't believe that she actually had the audacity to lie to Finn and make him think that Jamie had been his. And then for him to find out she had cheated on him with Jacob!

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you when we were together."

"It's okay." Finn picked up the football that floated their way and threw it back over to Mike. "But you weren't horrible, a little mean sometimes…and scary when you wanted to be, but you weren't horrible. We had our moments."

She bit her lip before asking, "Did you love me?"

He smiled sadly and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah I did. But I'm with Rachel," he later added, "And you're with Jake so it's all good."

"Yeah, all good…"

"Hey Puckerman!" Quinn looked back at the sound of Santana's voice.

"What?" Puck yelled back.

"Go grill up the hotdogs and hamburgers!" Santana ordered, propping herself up onto her elbows, Brittany sunbathing next to her, "Me and Britt be hungry."

Puck snorted, "Shouldn't Brittany be doing the cooking? It's her party, her house, her damn grill! I'm a fuckin' guest for Christ's sake! I came here to chill!"

"Did you seriously just ask that? Have you met Brittany? Do you want her to burn the place down?" she looked back at Brittany, "No offense Britt."

The blonde shrugged, "It's true. Besides, I'm not allowed to touch any appliance, well except the refrigerator and even then it's only when I really have to."

"Exactly so go start up the grill before I punch you out, Puckerman." Santana threatened.

"I'll just do it." Finn sighed, getting out of the pool and walking over to the house, "Don't want us all to starve."

Puck rolled his eyes and reluctantly swam over to the edge before hoisting himself out of the pool, quickly following Finn back into the house.

* * *

"Now that the food's taken care of," Santana pushed herself off her stomach and sat up, "What should we do now? I'm tired of sunbathing." Mercedes just shrugged, her gaze on the latest issue of Us Weekly.

"Just nothing illegal." Kurt replied, applying sunscreen to his arms for sixth time in the past half hour.

"I know what we should do!" Rachel said excitedly, bolting upward.

Santana shook her head, "Hell no."

Rachel frowned, "But you haven't even heard my idea!"

"It was your idea, that's I all need." Santana responded, picking her lemonade and taking a sip.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked to the others, "We should all do karaoke!"

Everyone groaned. "That's an awful idea." Kurt stated.

Santana rolled her eyes, "See? This is why we don't invite her to parties."

Quinn pushed herself upright and picked up the towel she had been sitting on and used it to dry her legs. She then walked over to the chair next to Brittany's and picked up her bag, searching for her phone. She checked her phone to ensure she hadn't missed any calls from Jacob.

"It is not an awful idea!" Rachel exclaimed, "We start school next week, which means Glee starts up again. And if we want to win regionals, we need all the practice we can get!"

"Speaking of practice," Mercedes looked up from her magazine and arched her eyebrow at Santana and Brittany. "How did you guys get out of cheer practice? Doesn't Ms. Sylvester like make you practice all summer, every day?" She only knew this because of her brief stint on the Cheerios and of the itinerary Coach Sylvester had given her the day she'd joined.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, but we managed to get out of it."

"How?"

Santana fought the urge to roll her eyes, "How do you think?"

"I said I shoved a crayon up my nose and that I needed to go to the ER…half of it's true." Brittany replied, her finger then tapping the middle of her forehead. Quinn blinked, wondering if Brittany really had a crayon shoved up her nose...it would explain alot...

Santana nodded, "And I said I was going to be deported if I missed my court hearing."

Quinn raised her eyebrows in surprise, "And she believed you?" She could hear Finn and Puck arguing over by the grill and soon the smell of burgers started to fill the air.

Santana smirked, "Of course she did. But anyways, I know what we can do. We can play mine and Britt's favorite game." As she said this, the two of them stood up, taking off their sunglasses and putting down their drinks.

Kurt arched his eyebrow, looking at them both warily, "Which is?"

"The let's drown Rachel Berry game." Brittany replied excitedly.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Wait, what?" But it was already too late, Brittany and Santana had grabbed both of her arms and effortlessly thrown her into the pool.

Quinn watched as Santana and Brittany both jumped into the pool after her, their pinkies intertwined, and continued with their little game. She looked back at Kurt and Mercedes who had started to talk about some other celebrity featured in Mercedes' magazine. "Uh…shouldn't we help her?"

"Nah." They both said in unison, neither one of them looking up.

"They won't really drown her, baby girl." Mercedes assured her, chuckling slightly as she glanced back at the pool.

Quinn turned her head and looked at so called game going on in the pool, the one that had Mike, Tina, and Artie in stitches over. "Are you sure about that?" she tried to stifle her laughter as she said it because she really was concerned.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, they know we need Rachel to win regionals. And as much as they dislike Rachel, they dislike losing even more."

Mercedes laughed, "Yeah, you should've seen the meltdown Santana had on the bus ride back to the hospital when we found out the results for regionals."

"I had to use Google translator to understand what she said," Kurt exhaled, his head shaking, "And wow, if only Mr. Schue would teach us _that_ kind of Spanish in his class."

"Hey guys!"

Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn all turned around at the sound of Finn's voice. "The food's done!" he exclaimed, beckoning them over to the patio deck.

"It's about time Finnocence!" Santana yelled as she and Brittany lifted themselves out of the pool before jogging over to where the food was.

Kurt and Mercedes followed them while Mike and Tina helped Artie out of the pool. Quinn got up and walked over to the edge of the pool where Rachel was sputtering out water. "You okay?"

"Fine." she replied breathlessly, smiling when Quinn offered her hand to her, "Thanks."

Quinn effortlessly lifted her out of the water, "No problem, but why did you let them do that to you? That didn't look fun."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement and picked up her towel off her chair, "It wasn't. And I didn't let them, they overpowered me. They don't look that strong, but they are. Like _really_ strong. They could give you a run for your money."

Quinn laughed and walked with her toward the patio where everyone else was.

"Hey, Rach." Finn greeted, holding up an already prepared hamburger on a plate, "I made you your special vegetarian hamburger. And I cooked it before I put the other meat on the grill, so you don't have to worry about it being tampered by real meat."

"Thank you, Finn." Rachel said appreciatively, pushing herself up onto her toes and kissing his lips.

Quinn walked around them and joined the others who were surrounding the table against the wall, piling the various food items onto their plates. After Kurt handed her a plate, she made her own burger and then put some pasta salad that Mercedes' had brought on her own plate. She scanned the table for anything else she might want and her gaze immediately settled on the delicious looking fruit salad.

She walked around Mercedes and picked up the large wooden spoon in the bowl and began scooping out some fruit, but she made sure she had a lot of pineapple and strawberries because those were her favorite. As she looked down her plate, she noticed a kiwi that had gotten stuck to one of her honeydew slices and instantly a memory that involved a talk about kiwi filled her head.

_Jacob rolled onto his side and looked at her, "Well….are you allergic to anything?"_

_"Just kiwis," she replied, her position mirroring his, "They make my tongue itch."_

_He stared at her weirdly to which she playfully glared at him for, "Don't look at me like that, it's true! If I eat one my tongue itches like crazy."_

_He had to stifle his laughter, "So you don't get a rash or break out into hives? You just…get an itchy tongue."_

_She lightly poked his nose, "You're totally making fun of me and I don't appreciate it."_

_He wrinkled up his nose and smirked, "I can't help it, I've never heard of someone getting an itchy tongue from a fruit." he laughed, "You're weird."_

_She scoffed, "Your face is weird."_

"Earth to Quinn! HELLO?" Santana waved her hand in front of her face, pulling Quinn out of her daze, "Other people want fruit too!"

"Sorry." she immediately apologized, putting the spoon down and stepping aside. She looked to Santana and lifted up her plate, "Do you want my kiwis?"

Santana looked back at her incredulously, "Uh yeah, what the hell are you doing with kiwis anyways, Q? Did you forget you're allergic to them?" She quickly stabbed the two kiwis on the blonde's plate with her knife and put them on her own plate.

"I just remembered." Quinn replied, walking toward the patio table where everyone else was sitting and taking a seat next to Mercedes.

* * *

As they ate, the group mainly talked about the upcoming school year. They mentioned what they were looking forward to and what they really weren't looking forward to.

"Prom's definitely something I'm looking forward to." Rachel said excitedly, popping a grape into her mouth before leaning her head against Finn's shoulder. Most of the group didn't share the excitement, especially the guys.

"Well I'm definitely not looking forward to taking the SAT's." Tina said softly, the worry evident on her face.

"And AP tests." Mike agreed, his expression similar to hers.

"At least we're now considered upperclassmen." Puck smirked, "I can't wait to throw this year's freshman into the dumpsters. It's gonna be epic."

"And I can't wait for Coach Sue's hell week." Santana grinned maliciously, looking back at Brittany, "Those poor freshman girls won't know what hit them."

Artie cleared his throat, "I just hope I don't get Mr. Highstreet for U.S History, I heard he's really hard. He rarely ever gives out A's."

"I heard Ms. Heathers is really easy. She teaches English." Kurt played with the few potato chips left on his plate, "She just got married and she's too wrapped up in her husband that she doesn't really get much planning done for her class."

Puck nodded, "She's also smoking hot. Have you guys seen those skirts she likes to wear? I swear to god I could easily just bend her over and-"

"Puck!" Everyone made noises of distain, with Mercedes and Kurt throwing grapes at him. "Don't be so vulgar!"

"Hey, it's what I does best!" he defended himself, throwing grapes back at them. "Don't hate."

"So has anyone else heard that nationals are going to be in _New York _this year?" Kurt casually brought up before taking another bite of his burger.

"That's cool." Santana shrugged.

"Cool? That's amazing, Santana! We are definitely going. I belong in New York. It's the holy land." Rachel heavily emphasized each word.

Brittany frowned, "Wait, I thought Disneyland was the holy land?"

"When we go, we have to go see Phantom of the Opera!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, ignoring Brittany's comment, "And of course Wicked!"

Puck snorted, "And with what money? Even if we did make it to Nationals how the hell would we get the money to fly out there? I mean last year we barely made enough for a special bus to sectionals."

Finn looked around at the group, "Wait, guys shouldn't we focus on winning regionals before we even talk about nationals? And don't forget we still have sectionals too. I think we're kinda getting ahead of ourselves, don't you think?" He looked to Rachel, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Finn's right." she said with a firm nod of her head, "We need to take this step by step. Can't get ahead of ourselves."

"Or let drama come between us." Mercedes added, sharing a knowing look with everyone else.

Rachel nodded. "And we most definitely need to keep Ms. Sylvester as far away from us as possible. We can't have a repeat of last year's sectionals."

"You know, I have a really good feeling about this year. I think it'll be our best one yet." Kurt stood up, raising his cup of lemonade, "Here's to another year of Glee!"

Everyone else laughed and raised their paper cups, bumping them with each other's. "To another year of Glee!" they all chorused.

"Okay, okay, enough of this sappy stuff." Santana pushed herself out of her chair, "I'm ready to get back in the pool. Who's in?"

Mostly everyone got up out of their seats. "Okay then, last one in the pool has to do a duet with Berry!" she exclaimed before bolting past everyone and back over to the pool. Quinn watched in amusement as the group, minus herself and Rachel, raced back to the pool faster that the roadrunner ever could.

"Wait, you guys!" Rachel stormed up to edge of the pool, her hands moving to her hips, "You have to wait at least twenty minutes after eating before going back into the pool!"

"Girl everyone knows that's total B.S." Mercedes said, shaking her head, her arms resting on one of he inflatable pool toys. "Just get in the damn pool!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked down the first two pools steps, only to be yanked into the water by Brittany.

"Okay, hot mama," Quinn swallowed hard when she noticed Santana beckoning to her with her finger, "Get in."

"I can't. I don't have a suit, remember?" She immediately stepped away from the pool, not wanting to suffer the same fate Rachel did.

"You're the only one _not_ in the pool, Quinn!" Brittany pointed out, a small pout on her face. "You have to get in!"

"I have an extra pair of clothes with me that you can use for when you get out." Quinn eyed Santana suspiciously as the Latina swam closer to the edge of the pool.

"So you either get that white girl ass of yours in the water or we will be forced to do it for you." Mercedes smirked, Kurt nodding his head in agreement next to her.

"But this dress is brand new!" Quinn took another step backward, not liking the mischievous looks she was getting from her friends. "I don't want to ruin it!"

Rachel scoffed, her arms wrapped around Finn's neck, "Is not! That thing's been in your closet since April!"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, we should know! We were with you when we got it!"

"C'mon Quinn! Just jump!" Finn urged, grinning, "DO IT! DO IT!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as everyone started chanting, "Do It!" over and over again. She folded her arms across her chest, "You guys are really gonna put peer pressure on the girl who just got out of a coma?"

Santana pushed herself up out of the pool, shaking the water from her hair. She walked over to Quinn, smirking, "Hate to break it to ya princess, but that's how we roll." She grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her back to the pool before throwing the blonde into the water, then jumping in after her.

Quinn quickly resurfaced the same time Santana did and spit the water that had filled her lungs into the girl's face. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Santana just threw her head back, laughing hysterically at Quinn's face, much like the rest of the group was.

Quinn frowned at them all, "It's not funny!"

"But it is!" Mercedes replied, full of giggles, "The face you made…priceless."

Quinn glared back at Santana, who was still laughing, "Let's see if you keep laughing when I tell everyone your deep, dark secret."

At this, Santana immediately stopped laughing, in fact all traces of humor left her face. "Huh?"

Quinn swam away from Santana and looked to the others, "I bet you all didn't know that Santana once made out with a mannequin from JC Penny." Everyone howled with laughter.

Santana had murder in her eyes now, her cheeks turning bright red, "I can't believe you! You promised you wouldn't tell a soul about that!" She lunged for the blonde but thankfully Brittany held her back.

"You of all people should know not to mess with me, Santana." Quinn smirked before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Oh my god, Quinn!" Rachel clapped her hands happily, "You remembered something else!"

Quinn smiled proudly, "Hey, I guess I did. Awesome."

"I think this calls for a group hug!" Mercedes walked though the shallow water and beckoned every one forward, "C'mon now! Surround Quinn!"

Quinn laughed as everyone came around her, making her the center of the hugging circle. It was a touching moment, that is until Rachel abruptly jumped and shrieked, "Someone just grabbed my butt!"

"Puck!"

"Hey it wasn't me! I'm all the way over here!"

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend, "Finn?"

"I wish it was! Sorry, Rach-"

She looked around, "Then who was it?"

"Wasn't me!"

"Oh god I think it was me!" came Santana's horrified voice.

"Now what you pinching Rachel's ass for, Santana?" Mercedes wondered as the big group circle started to break apart.

Santana glared at her, "I didn't do it on purpose, Latifah. I thought it was Brittany!" she groaned, "Uh, someone cut off my fingers, I can't believe I just touched Berry's ass. EW."

"Okay, okay, can we please get off the subject of my butt?" Rachel asked, clearly mortified, "I know, let's play volleyball!"

"But there's an odd number of us. The teams would be uneven." Artie pointed out.

"I will be more than happy to sit this one out." Quinn walked back to the pool steps, her dress clinging to her body uncomfortably.

"Nothing doing, Quinn." She felt Finn's arm wrap around her and pull her back into the water before she could grab a hold of the railing. When she was back in the middle of the pool, he let go of her and swam over to the other guys.

"See?" Quinn turned her head as Rachel swam over to her. "Now aren't you glad you came?"

She shrugged, a smile playing on her lips, "I guess so. Although everyone's a lot crazier than I anticipated."

Santana, who had been swimming over to their side, heard this and scoffed, "Please, Fabray. You're just as crazy, if not crazier than all of us combined."

Quinn looked to Rachel, her eyes wide, "Tell me I'm not." For all she knew, Santana could be right.

Rachel laughed, shaking her head, "Don't listen to her. You're the sanest one out of all of us…well...when you want to be."

Quinn scoffed and lightly pushed Rachel away, "Oh get out of here, Ru Paul."

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will have the first day of school, some Jacob and Quinn bonding...maybe some slushie facials, more glee awesomeness, so, please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thanks to the one who reviewed! So there's some quotes from S2's episode, 'Audition', which isn't mine. So, read. enjoy. review! Please!**

* * *

"You sure you're up for this, Quinn?" Jacob looked back over at her, worried, when they pulled into the McKinley High parking lot for the first day of the new school year. "I mean, there are going to be _a lot _of humans in there."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Jacob, I am. And I'll be fine. You made me hunt last night, so I'll be okay. I'm not going to attack anyone."

Rachel leaned forward, having been in the back seat, "But if you do get the urge to attack anyone, might I suggest Karofsky and Azimio as your first victims? Junior year would probably be a lot more pleasant without them around."

Quinn frowned at the unfamiliar names she just mentioned, "Who are they again?"

"Jocks. Bullies. Neanderthals." Rachel answered before getting out of the car, "Whatever you wanna call them. Just be sure to steer clear of them, unless you want a slushie facial the first day back." Quinn made a mental note of that as she followed Rachel and Jacob up to the school's entrance.

As soon as Jacob pulled open one of the doors, Quinn was automatically hit the overwhelming aroma of humans. The hallways were bustling with students, most of which were returning but for some it was their first day of high school. She could practically smell the fear radiating off the new freshmen.

All the noise was kind of giving her a headache since she wasn't used to being in such a crowded environment with so many conversations going on at once. Without really thinking, she latched onto Jacob's arm, letting him navigate through the sea of teenagers since he was so big.

Even though students were passing her left and right, she had no urge to attack anyone. Some of the teenagers' scents were more appealing than others but their blood didn't really call out to her. But that didn't mean she was a hundred percent okay being in this kind of environment. It was definitely going to be something she would have to get used to. It definitely made her wonder how on earth Edward was able to stand high school since he could read every single person's mind. She made another mental note to ask him about that when she had time.

She sighed in relief when they walked further down a hallway that was less crowded. She eyed one of the walls where nearly everyone was gathered nearby and arched her eyebrow in confusion. Rachel abruptly took her hand, "C'mon, Quinn, that's where we need to find out what's our first class."

Quinn couldn't help but grimace at the thought of having to try and squeeze her way through all those bodies.

"You two stay here, I'll go find them out for you." Jacob stated, leaving their sides and walking over to the mass crowd. Almost instantly people parted for him, presumably out of fear. Quinn smiled appreciatively, sometimes getting the feeling that Jacob had the ability to read her mind.

"So while Jacob does that, let me show you to your locker." Quinn turned her attention back on Rachel and followed her down the adjacent hallway.

"So this is your locker." she pointed to the locker in the very middle, on the top row. Rachel looked at her questionably, "Do you remember your combination? Because I don't know it. But if we don't the office will have it on file, although it's gonna be hell getting helped. It always is on the first day back."

"I think I do." Quinn lifted up the lock and fiddled around with it fore a few seconds before it clicked open. She opened her locker and was instantly met with a picture of her and Jacob taped to the inside of the door. There were some other photos of Glee club posted as well, but the one of her and Jacob was more prominent. Rachel waited patiently as she put her books in her locker. Even though she didn't say anything about it, Quinn knew she was just dying to go find Finn. She was about to say something about it but then Jacob walked back over to them.

"Hey, Rach, you've got English with Mr. Brown, room 108. And Quinn you've got Spanish with Mr. Schuester, room 68."

Rachel groaned, "Ugh, English first thing in the morning? Great. Just great."

Quinn pulled out the school map Rachel had given to her and found that her classroom wasn't too far from where they were at. She looked up at Jacob curiously, "What do you have first?"

He shrugged, "I think they've got the senior classes posted down that way. So I better go check. You two will be alright?"

Rachel and Quinn both nodded. When he left, Quinn went back to putting her books back in her locker. "So we get our whole schedule in first period, right?"

"Yeah." Rachel answered while looking up and down the hall for any sign of her boyfriend.

Just as Quinn turned her head to look at her, she noticed Santana and Brittany walking towards them, the two clad in their matching cheerleading outfits.

"Hey, Q." Santana greeted, her smile faltering as she realized Rachel was next to her, "Berry."

Rachel smiled brightly at them, "Hello, Santana. Brittany. What do you guys have first period?"

"Spanish with Schue." They both answered at the same time.

Quinn mentally sighed in relief. Now she didn't have to worry about not knowing anyone in her first class. "Quinn has him first too." Rachel replied.

"But apparently he's trying to get Glee considered as an elective, that way we'll have more time to practice, so our schedule's are probably going to get changed around if he gets away with it."

Rachel beamed. "Amazing! I knew if I bugged Mr. Schuester about it, he'd finally realize what a brilliant idea it was!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whoop-de-doo, now I'm gonna be stuck seeing your face twice a day. Oh, by the way, Finnocence is looking for you. We passed him by his locker, he looks like a stupid lost puppy without you."

"Oh!" Rachel whipped her head around, her hair nearly hitting Quinn the face. "Do you mind?"

"Of course she doesn't." Santana interjected, "Not having to hear or see you is a blessing."

"I'll be fine." Quinn assured her, throwing a disapproving glare Santana's way.

Rachel nodded, "Okay, I'll see you later. Bye guys." She walked down the hallway, her shoes clicking against the floor with every step and disappeared into the sea of people.

"So…tryouts are after school." Santana brought up once Rachel was gone, looking at Quinn. "You gonna go?"

Quinn frowned, "Tryouts for what?"

"Cheerios silly." Brittany replied.

Quinn's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Cheerios? As in the _cereal_?"

Santana laughed, shaking her head. "Uh, no. Cheerios are what we call the cheer squad."

She closed her locker, "Oh."

"So you gonna try out?" Santana leaned against the lockers, throwing a flirtatious smile to a guy that walked past them. She looked back at Quinn, "I'm sure Coach Sylvester will let you rejoin."

Quinn shrugged, holding her binder close to her chest, "I don't think I would even know how to cheer."

Santana scoffed. "Please. You would…" her gaze drifted down the hall, "Uh-oh. Jew-fro alert. Act uninterested. Don't make eye-contact."

"Huh?"

"Why, hello ladies."

Quinn turned around and found herself staring at a kid with glasses and an odd red haired afro. He had a microphone in his hand and a scrawny cameraman behind him. _What on earth?_

"So, how has life changed since the birth of your bastard child?" He pushed the mic in her face, awaiting a response.

"Uh…excuse me?" _Did he seriously just ask that? _

"Shut your trap, Jew-fro and keep walking if you don't want that microphone shoved up your ass." Santana threatened, roughly pushing his mic away.

The boy swallowed hard and quickly scurried away, his cameraman following close behind.

"Who was that?" Quinn wondered, still a little unsure if what had just happened was real or something her head cooked up.

"Jacob Ben Israel. He's got his own blog and it's popular for some reason. He's also had the hots for Rachel since freshman year." Santana explained, "The kid's a little perv and clearly has no taste in clothes, hair, or in women."

Quinn shut her locker and nodded along to what she said, "Er…okay."

Just then the bell rang loudly, signaling that everyone was to get to their first classes.

"C'mon, let's get to class. I'm tired of all these losers gawking at us." Santana pushed herself off the lockers and started to walk down the hallway, Brittany and Quinn right next to her.

Brittany looked over at Quinn, "So Quinn, who's watching Jamie right now?"

"My mom is actually." she answered, nodding when Santana and Brittany gave her surprised looks, "Yeah, she reached out not to long ago and the two of us and Jacob had dinner. The night was kind of a disaster, but my mom wants back in my life and was more than willing to help out with Jamie in any way that she could."

It was also nice not having to burden Rachel's dads with babysitting as much. While she and Jacob were at school, her mother cared for Jamie three days out of the week, while Rachel's dads cared for him the other two days.

Santana frowned, "So you forgave her even though she totally let your dad throw you out?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, they're getting divorced. But I'm still living at Rachel's. I mean, I'd like to move back home with Jamie, but I think the best thing would be for him is if Jacob and I lived under the same roof."

Santana turned the corner. "So why doesn't Jacob just move back to your mom's house with you?"

Quinn followed her into the third classroom on their right, "Because he doesn't necessarily have the best relationship with her and I wouldn't want him moving somewhere where he wouldn't be comfortable."

Santana stopped in the middle of the room, noticing that there weren't three seats available together. She walked up to the second row of tables lined up together and signaled out the three Cheerios sitting at the end. "You three, up."

Quinn frowned, "Santana, you just can't ask them to leave. They got here first."

The Latina ignored her and gazed back at her fellow Cheerios. "Come on, now, scram! Unless you want to be doing suicides all throughout practice for the rest of the week!"

The three girls quickly got up and left the table to search for new seats. Santana smirked and took a seat in the middle, with Brittany and Quinn sitting on either side of her. "God, it's good to be back."

* * *

Unfortunately for her, Quinn didn't have the luxury of having every class with Brittany and Santana or of walking down the hallway with them. But thankfully she managed to have one or two glee members in a few of her classes so that helped. It wasn't until she was forced to walk to class by herself did she realize the looks she got from the other students. Some of them gave her sympathetic looks, while others just gave her dirty looks (namely the Cheerios). And then a few jocks had the audacity to suggest that she should go to bed with them, to help her to create _bastard child # 2_. For the first time, she felt as though she could rip a human limb from limb and actually get some enjoyment out of it.

By the time school ended, Quinn had to fight the urge to cry. Apparently she wasn't as thick-skinned as she thought she was, but a person could only take so much of the name calling and people shoving her into lockers. She was just glad that none of her friends or Jacob for that matter had been around to witness any of it. It was humiliating enough as it was.

Even though she knew that all her friends would be there, she was kind of nervous for glee practice. She still wasn't convinced that she would able to sing or dance well enough for the group. She walked into the choir room when she was sure enough that she wouldn't start to cry. She found everyone already there, even Mr. Schuester, and felt her cheeks turn pink since she was the last one to arrive. She wordlessly took a seat next to Mercedes and Kurt in the second row when they beckoned her forward.

As soon as she was settled, Mr. Schuester walked in the middle of the room, greeting them all. Quinn found herself tuning out her teacher (which was bad, she knew, especially on the first day back) when her thoughts of Jamie popped into her head. He would still be with her mother, since Jacob left for work after school, which also meant Rachel and Quinn would be taken home by Finn.

While Mr. Schuester spoke, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message to her mother, inquiring how Jamie was doing. She set her phone in her lap and waited patiently for her mother to send a message back. But she never did, which led Quinn to wonder if her mother even knew how to text. She'd have to ask her later…

"…anyways, these are Jacob Ben Israel's comments from his most recent Glee Club blog. Glee is a giant ball of suck-"

Quinn heard Kurt sigh heavily beside her. "We get it, Mr. Schue. Everyone still hates us. So what? We're plankton on the high school food chain. Only difference now is that none of us really care."

Mercedes nodded her head in agreement, "Kurt's right. We're a family now. They can bring it all they want. None of it is gonna break us."

Mr. Schuester smiled, "I'm happy that you guys have bonded. The problem is that all of this negative stuff is keeping other students from auditioning."

Tina frowned, "Good. Why do we need new members?"

"Well, since Matt transferred, we only have eleven members." Mr. Schuester explained, "And if we want to go to nationals-if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline-we have to go from a small rebel force to a giant wall of sound."

"Yeah, Mr. Schuester's right, you guys." Rachel stood up and joined him in the center of the room. "We're gonna need more voices in order to beat them."

"Yeah, I'm with Rachel on this one." Finn agreed, standing up as well.

Mr. Schuester clasped him on the shoulder before looking out at the rest of them, "You're gonna have to trust me on this, guys. Now, here's the plan. Nationals are in New York City this year. And we are going!" Everyone clapped and cheered excitedly, nodding their heads in agreement.

Mr. Schuester grinned at their enthusiasm, "Now let's go out there and show the school how cool it's gonna be, how cool _we_ can be. If they're not gonna come to us, let's go to them. They say we only sing show tunes and 80's pop. Let's show them how down we are. Let's give 'em the song of the year…New Direction's style."

* * *

"Quinn? Earth to Quinn?"

Quinn looked away from the car window and stared at Rachel, who up until now had been chattering on about the club's assignment for the week to Finn, "What?"

"Just making sure you're still breathing." she joked, briefly smiling at Finn who was sitting opposite her in the driver's seat, "You're so quiet. Is everything okay?"

Quinn smiled weakly and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Truthfully she wasn't. She wasn't looking to the group's performance on Wednesday at all. It was one thing to have to perform, but to have to do it in front of the entire school at lunch? It was the first week back for Christ's sake!

They were doing a song called _Empire State of Mind_, by some people called Jay-Z and Alicia Keys. Quinn was just glad she only had to sing the chorus part with everyone else and didn't have to worry about any solos. The dancing Mr. Schuester taught them had been fairly easy to learn and she actually had fun dancing around with everyone but that didn't mean she was confident in showing off the moves in front of the entire school.

"I know you're probably nervous about our performance, but don't worry about it. You'll be great. Besides, we all got your back." Finn assured her, stopping the car in front of her mother's house.

"Thanks, Finn." she said honestly before unbuckling her seatbelt and opening up the car door, "I'll be right back."

She half walked, half jogged up toward the door and rang the doorbell twice. She knew she could probably just walk inside, but she still felt awkward about doing that. The door opened after a few seconds of waiting and she was met with the sight of her mother. "Hello, honey!" she greeted, pulling Quinn into a hug before stepping aside and letting her in.

"How was Jamie?" she walked past her mother and headed toward the living room, where she heard Jamie's heartbeat coming from.

"He was an angel. Didn't give me an ounce of trouble."

Quinn beamed, "That's good." She found her son sitting in his car seat on the couch, fiddling around with one of his toys. She sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes getting a little misty. Not because she was sad, but because she was just really happy to him again. She could always count on him making her day feel so much more brighter. Well, him and Jacob.

* * *

She waved back to her mother with her free hand as she walked back toward Finn's car, Jamie's car seat in one hand, his diaper bag slung over her other shoulder. When she looked back to the car, she saw Finn jog around the car so that he could open up the passenger door for her. She could've easily done it herself but she appreciated the gesture. It was nice to know chivalry wasn't completely dead. She put Jamie's diaper bag on the floor and then clicked his car seat into place. As she got into the car and buckled herself in, Finn slid back into his seat and put the car back in drive.

Finn and Rachel dropped Quinn and Jamie off at Rachel's house, deciding at the last minute to stop by the Lima Freeze for some ice cream. They'd invited Quinn to come along, but she declined. She knew they'd want their alone time together and didn't like the idea of being a third wheel. She waved to them from the front door as Finn backed out of their driveway, then disappearing down the street. She carried Jamie inside and closed the door behind her with her foot.

"Looks like it's just us two for a little while." she said to him, setting his car seat down on her bed and then unbuckling the straps. Jacob was still at work, as were Rachel's dads. She scooped Jamie out of his set and held him close to her chest, taking in that wonderful baby scent of his. "I missed you so much today, baby bear." she leaned down and kissed the top of his head, his hair softer than silk. She put the car seat on the floor and sat down on the side of her bed.

With her free hand, she reached for her Ipod and decided to search through it, in hopes of finding the song the club was doing for their performance. Since it was the first day back, she didn't have any homework, so she really had nothing important to do, aside from caring for Jamie.

"Might as well practice for Glee." she sighed, setting the Ipod onto her Ipod deck and then pressing play. She got off the bed and rummaged through her school bag before pulling out the sheet music Mr. Schuester had given them. She sat back down on the bed and tapped her foot along to the music playing, reading along to the lyrics as she heard them. Rap really wasn't her forte, or at least she didn't think it was, but she enjoyed the song nevertheless and Jamie seemed to enjoy it too.

She cleared her throat when she heard her section of the song and then started to sing along with Alicia Keys.

_In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York_

_New York, New York_

She looked back at Jamie, who was staring up at her with curiosity. "Was mama good?"

She didn't expect an answer but the expression on his face made her laugh. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." She decided to lay down on the bed, resting her head against the pillows, Jamie sprawled across her chest. She hummed along to the rest of the song, softly singing along when the Alicia Keys part came up again. She changed the song before it finished though, having heard the vulgarity of some of the lyrics and not wanting Jamie to hear any more of it. Evidently she'd failed to get the clean version of the song, if there was one anyways.

Together they listened to her Ipod for about half an hour before she felt Jamie fall asleep against her. She slowly sat up, mindful of him, and slid off her bed in order to put Jamie down in his crib. She turned on the baby monitor next to him and then picked up the other one which was on her dresser before heading downstairs. She knew she'd be able to clearly hear him from downstairs if she needed her but she didn't want to take any chances.

She plopped down on the living room couch and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels at an inhuman speed as she searched for something suitable to watch. She huffed in frustration when all that she got was mindless reality shows about people she didn't even recognize and boring daytime talk shows. With a heavy sigh, she shut off the t.v. and got off the couch, deciding she would make dinner for everyone. After all, who wouldn't want to come home to a home cooked meal?

Taking her baby monitor with her, she walked into the kitchen and set it on the counter. After washing her hands, she rummaged through the panty and the refrigerator. While searching, she stumbled upon a vegetarian cookbook and decided she would go that route, seeing as how Rachel didn't eat meat. She leaned against the counter and flipped through the book for a few seconds before settling on a vegetarian lasagna. It was one of the few things that actually looked appetizing and that she could actually see Jacob eating. But she decided to make one with meat just in case since Jacob was the biggest carnivore she knew.

She'd just finished putting the vegetarian lasagna in the oven with the garlic bread and was half way done with the other one when she heard Jacob coming up the driveway. Her heart started to flutter as he got closer to closer to the house. (Not too long ago she realized that this happened every time she saw him) A few minutes later she heard the front door open and then close, Jacob's large footsteps getting louder as he neared the kitchen. She tried not to let it show how happy she was to have him close to her but could feel herself failing miserably.

"Hey, lamb." he greeted her, causing her to look up from the cheese she'd been grated.

"Hey, Jacob." she chimed back, biting down on her bottom lip when she saw how greasy and dirty he was. It was a mighty attractive look for him.

"What cha making?" he wondered, stepping forward and sniffing the air, "Cause it smells amazing." She felt her cheeks heat up at the sudden non-platonic thoughts about Jacob filled her head. She quickly shook her head of those thoughts, feeling really embarrassed. "Let's just hope it tastes amazing."

"It's a vegetarian lasagna." she explained, pointing back to the oven, "But I'm making you a non-vegetarian one since I know you like your meat."

He smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, lamb, but you didn't have to go through all that trouble. I would've eaten the vegetarian one."

She shrugged, "Well you eat more than an entire football team does so I figured I'd be safe than sorry."

He chuckled, "So where's Jamie?" he noticed the baby monitor next to him, "He's sleeping?"

She nodded, sprinkling the grated cheese over the pasta, "Yeah, he's been asleep for about forty-five minutes now."

"That's good. Well, I'm gonna go wash up and shower." he gestured to his grimy appearance, "Then I'll be back to help you."

Jacob returned to the kitchen just as she was finishing up washing up some dishes she used. The vegetarian lasagna was on the counter cooling just like the bread while the other one was in the oven baking. "Hey, need some help?"

She turned her head, saddened to see the grease and sweat that had covered his body gone. He was now all cleaned up, wearing a forest green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Before she could answer his question, he walked over to her intending on helping her regardless of her answer.

She side stepped so that he could stand next to her and handed him the dishes to dry. "Rachel with Finn?" he assumed, taking the plate she handed him and drying it with the dish towel.

She nodded, picking up the soapy cheese grater and rinsing it, "Yeah. I texted her about twenty minutes ago, she said she'd be home for dinner."

He snorted, "That is if she can stop sucking Finn's face long enough to do so. Speaking of which, how was glee?"

She shrugged, turning off the water when she finished the last dish, "Alright. Mr. Schuester's making us do this performance on Wednesday in front of the entire school at lunch. He hopes it'll get people to want to join the club."

He frowned, "So I take it you're not thrilled about getting new members?"

She shook her head, "No, it's not that. I could care less about getting new people. It's just, well I'm nervous for the performance. I don't remember singing or dancing and I'm not really confident about doing those things in front of a crowd just yet."

He turned around, leaning against the edge of the sink, "Well talk to Mr. Schuester, maybe he'll let you skip the performance. I'm sure he'll understand."

She sighed heavily, "Nah, I might as well get it over with now. At practice I was getting the choreography down pretty fast and my singing voice is _okay_ I guess. The others are more than willing to help me out if I need it."

"Well that's good." he watched as she walked around him, "I'll definitely be there to cheer you on, so if you just want to focus on me so you don't get freaked out by everyone else, feel free to."

She looked back up at him and blushed a little, "Thanks."

"So what song are you guys doing?" he wondered, smiling at the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"Uh…" She looked him up and down, for some reason shocked at how much taller he stood compared to her. Yeah, she knew she was tall, but for some reason she hadn't realized just how tall. And the first thought that came to her mind was how on earth they'd…done _it_. Call her naïve,(which she kind of was since she couldn't even remember losing her virginity), but with his size and her size, she just didn't see how it would work…

"Quinn?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and craned her neck back to meet his gaze, "Huh?"

"I asked you what song you're doing for Glee."

"Oh, sorry, yeah we're doing some song called Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z." she said quickly, turning away and opening up the oven when she realized the lasagna should be done by now. Not needing oven mitts, she pulled the dish out with her bare hands and set it on top of the stove.

"Damn that looks amazing." she heard him say over her shoulder.

She looked back at him, not really bothered by the close proximity they were in of each other, "Should we wait for the others?"

She laughed at the expression on his face, making it clear to her that he really didn't want to wait.

"I don't think they'll mind if we started dinner without them." he said, already taking out two plates from the cupboard. In fact, he really hoped none of them came home, since dinner alone with Quinn was about the best thing he could ask for at this point.

"I'll text Rachel again, tell her we're eating without her." She picked up her phone that was next to the baby monitor and just as she was about open up a new text message, Jamie's cries filled her ears.

"Guess the boy's up. Don't worry, I'll get him." Jacob set the plates down on the counter before heading upstairs.

Quinn quickly sent Rachel another text before walking over to refrigerator to get some milk for Jamie, knowing he'd want a bottle.

While she waited for his milk to warm up, she served some lasagna on the two plates that Jacob had taken out. She'd also made a green salad to go with the meal, which was chilling in the refrigerator. She took that out, as well as can of Dr. Pepper for Jacob and a raspberry iced tea for herself, and then served some of the salad onto their plates as well. She put the garlic bread in a basket and carried everything over to the table like a waiter would.

She walked back into the kitchen and just as she took Jamie's bottle out of the warm water, Jacob came strolling in with Jamie resting his head against his massive shoulder, evidently still tired. "Dinner's on the table," she announced, leading him into the dining room.

"Everything looks amazing, lamb. Thanks again." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss to the temple, surprising her. Thankfully he'd been too focused on the delicious food in front of him to notice the blush on her cheeks.

"Here, I'll take Jamie so you can eat." she scooped Jamie out of his arms and cradled him in her arms before sitting down next to Jacob. "So how'd work go today?"

He chewed the massive piece of lasagna he'd stuffed in his mouth and swallowed it before answering with, "We had a lot of business today so things were pretty busy. I was up to elbows in grease the whole time. Hardly got a break but it was worth it. Things have been slow lately so it was a nice change of pace."

"That's good." She lifted up her fork with her free hand and sliced into her food since Jamie seemed content enough relaxing against her.

He nodded, wiping the side of his mouth with his napkin, "Yeah, Edward called me earlier."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"He asked how you were doing." Jacob continued, stabbing a piece of salad with his fork, "I told him we started school, he freaked out a little. Started rambling on how it was too soon for you and blah blah blah. I told him to just chill out." She chuckled at the exaggerated eye roll he gave.

"Anyways, how'd you first day go?" he looked at her expectantly, "We didn't get to talk much during lunch."

She shrugged, "It was alright, I guess. Most of my teacher's are nice and the classes don't seem too difficult. I've got English with Mercedes, U.S history with Finn, and Trigonometry with Mike and Tina. I've got Spanish with Santana and Brittany too. But since Mr. Schuester was able to get Glee as an elective class, which will be my first period, I think our schedule's are going to be changed around. How was your first day?"

He shrugged his shoulders just as she had, "Okay. Since I'm a senior I've got mostly elective classes which is good, in a way."

"In a way?" she laughed, "You're lucky to have just elective classes! Which electives did you get?"

"Auto shop, some kind of computer class, culinary, and then of course my free period. My only real classes are English and Government. I tried talking to one of the counselors, hoping that I could just skip the electives since I don't need really need them but they wouldn't let me."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about failing your classes, most of them are easy A's I'd think." she leaned forward and took another bite of her lasagna.

"Yeah, but they're pointless. I have better ways to spend my time, like taking care of Jamie or working." He shook his head as his teeth ripped through his third piece of bread, "This is why I hate high school."

"Well at least this is your last year." she muttered, slightly jealous that he was going to finish school in June while she'd be stuck serving another year.

"Which reminds me, no one gave you any trouble today, right?"

"What'd you mean?" she asked innocently even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I mean those dumbass jocks weren't calling you names or saying things they shouldn't to you." he replied, his grip on his utensils tightening, "You're still wearing your dress from school so I take it you weren't slushied."

She shook her head, "No. In fact only Kurt was slushied today. Rachel says it's like a first that only one person out of all of us got slushied in one day."

"Maybe those Neanderthals are learning not to mess with you guys." he then swore under his breath, which she clearly heard and immediately she wondered why he'd done it, then she heard Rachel coming through the front door.

"I'm home!" Her musical voice echoed throughout the house, making Jamie shift unhappily in Quinn's arms.

A few seconds later Rachel cheerfully walked into the dining room. "Hello all!" she greeted, "Quinn that lasagna you made looks fantastic! I'm sorry I was late for dinner, Finn and I were a little busy."

"Hopefully you two used protection." Jacob commented before taking a swig of his soda.

Rachel turned beat red at that comment, then stuttering out, "Finn and I did nothing like that for your information. We're taking our time with our relationship thank you very much."

"Yeah, nice hickey Rach." Quinn smirked, eyeing the red mark on the side of the brunette's neck that definitely hadn't been there this morning.

"What we did today is so _tame_ compared to what you two used to do." She turned around in a huff and disappeared in the kitchen.

Quinn immediately looked to Jacob, her eyes wide with both embarrassment and intrigue, "What exactly did we use to do?"

He laughed, shaking his head, "Can't say in front of Jamie."

* * *

Rachel returned shortly after, with a plate full of the vegetarian lasagna and took a seat opposite Quinn. Instantly she started yammering on about her day to them (even though Quinn had already heard her talk about it earlier) and continued talking for the next hour. Thankfully Jamie was getting fussy, which gave Quinn an excuse to leave the table, but poor Jacob had no excuse (or at least a good one anyways) so he was stuck enduring her mindless babbling.

"Have I told you lately how much of an evil person you are?"

Quinn looked up from her magazine, smiling at Jacob who'd just walked into her room. "Why hello to you too."

"Can't believe you left me alone to suffer with her!" he exclaimed, closing her door behind him.

"Hey, I'd already suffered on the ride home from school." she put her magazine down and sat up, tucking her legs to her chest when he plopped down on her bed in front of her, "I wasn't about to endure that again."

He rolled onto his back, groaning, his hands covering his face, "That was exhausting. Just when I think I'm able to handle all her talking, she just kicks it up a notch!"

"There, there." she reached over and patted the top of his head, "Poor, Jacob."

He lifted his hands off his face and tucked them behind his head, "I don't understand how Finn stands it."

"Well that's obvious, isn't it?" she glanced over at Jamie, who was contently watching the little mobile light up above his swing, "He tunes her out."

"And he always seems to get away with it." he murmured, "So you wanna do something tonight?"

"Like what?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Whatever you want. I'd suggest we'd go downstairs and watch some t.v. but Rachel's probably watching some stupid reality show or singing competition."

"As inviting as that sounds, why don't we just talk?"

"Okay," he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her, "What do you want to talk about?"

She moved closer to him and rested her chin in her hand, "Tell me about your life back in Washington. I know you mentioned some of your friends and family, and Edward's family, but I want to know more. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, totally." He pushed himself up and turned his body so that he was facing her completely. "Do you just want me to tell you everything or do you want me to answer your questions…"

"Just tell me everything." she replied, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin there.

So just like before, he told her about his family's history, the pack and their treaty with the Cullen's, his drama with Bella and Edward, he talked about his old pack, his new one, he told her how they spent their winter break over there and the hell that broke out when he learned Bella was pregnant and all the events that took place because of it. Every so often he'd see a flicker of light in her eyes as if she remembered something he'd told her. She kept quiet though so he wasn't sure if she actually did remember or not.

When he finally did finish talking, his throat was drier than sandpaper. For a brief second he wondered how on earth Rachel never got like this. He cleared his throat twice before saying, "So I think that's it. I think I told you everything about my life."

"That all sounded like something out of a movie." she leaned back against the headboard, shaking her head in awe.

He snorted, "Yeah, I should totally write a screenplay about it." He pushed himself off the bed and walked around, taking Jamie out of his swing and gently setting him down in his crib.

"Hey, Jacob."

He turned around and looked back at her, "Huh?"

Quinn moved onto her stomach, her pillow propped underneath her chin, "What's your favorite kind of ice cream?"

He walked over to her desk and pulled out the chair, then turned it around so that he sat on it backwards. "I'd have to say rocky road, but I really like chocolate chip cookie dough too."

She nodded, "I just hate how they only give you a few pieces of cookie dough in there. Especially the Ben and Jerry's kind. Okay, now tell me something you've never told me before."

Jacob tapped his chin with his index finger, "Something I've never told you before…hmm…"

"And please be honest about it. I know I won't know the difference if you're telling me something really new or something I just forgot."

"Okay….huh….that's a really tough one." he rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of something he'd never told her before. "Well, it's not really interesting but I think Spaghetti O's are the nastiest thing on this planet. It's like the one thing I won't eat….oh wait, that and mayonnaise, but you already knew that one."

She nodded, recalling a moment when Rachel, Jacob, Finn, and herself had gone out to eat and Finn had dipped his fry in some mayonnaise and Jacob got all grossed out. It was hilarious.

"Uh-huh, doesn't like Spaghetti O's." she made a mental note never to make that for dinner, "What else?"

"Dolphins creep me out." he said very seriously. "And I don't trust them."

She arched her eyebrow and bit her lip to stifle her laughter, "Why?"

"Because they're freaky and people think they're all cute and adorable, but they're not. They're dangerous, freaky animals who like humping humans!"

She snorted. "Excuse me?"

He then went on to tell her about this show he watched with Rachel called _Tosh.0 _or something and how they showed a dolphin trying to hump some poor girl.

"Well they are locked up in those tanks, sometimes without other dolphins and they've got needs. They don't know better…" she tried to reason even though Jacob was shaking his head at her.

"Doesn't matter. They're freaky weirdos. They're not even considered fish and yet they live in the ocean. The whole thing is just bizarre. They're bizarre animals, mammals, whatever!"

"Well I guess we won't be taking Jamie to SeaWorld any time soon." she chuckled, "Any other animals you have problems with?"

He nodded. "Yeah… squirrels. They don't like me. At all. I've had my fair share of incidents back in La Push that proves so."

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, shaking her head in disbelief, "Okay, I hate to break it to you, Jacob but I think you've got some serious issues."

* * *

"Quinn….wake up!"

Quinn groaned softly, pushing away whoever it was trying to shake her awake. "Go away."

Rachel sighed heavily, shaking her head at the stubborn blonde, "If you don't wake up now, you'll be late for school. Do you want that?"

Quinn turned around and curled up against her warm yet firm pillow, "Rachel, go away before you wake up Jamie. Cause if you do, I'll bite you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, not fazed by her threat, "You can cuddle with Jacob some other time, Quinn. We can't be late for school! Besides-"

Quinn's eyes shot open at the mention of Jacob's name. _What does she mean cuddle with Jacob? He's not even here._ _Unless…_She opened her eyes and looked up, finding that her pillow wasn't a pillow at all, but said werewolf's chest. She threw herself off her bed at an inhuman speed, wondering how the hell Jacob had gotten in _her_ bed. And also how he was still asleep.

"Well, now that you're out of bed, I'll leave it to you to wake that one up." Rachel pointed to Jacob before walking out of the room.

Quinn looked back at Jacob's sleeping form, part of her not wanting to disturb him. Knowing she had to, she knelt down on the bed and gently shook him. "Jacob. Jacob wake up."

She shook him a little harder when she got no reaction out of him. "Jacob Black, wake up."

_Yeah, cause using his full name is totally going to make a difference, she thought to herself._

She shook him a third time, fighting back the urge to yell in his ear. The only reason she didn't was because Jamie was still asleep in his crib.

"Okay, Jacob. You made me do this." She wound her fist back and punched his shoulder with such force, it knocked him off the bed. She cringed when he swore loudly and she looked back at Jamie's crib, hoping the outburst hadn't waken their son.

"What is wrong with you, woman?"

She turned her attention back on Jacob, who was pushing himself off the floor, "Sorry, but I couldn't wake you up."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Wake me up?" he looked around the room, realizing it wasn't his, "You mean I slept here?"

She nodded, her arms folded across her chest, "Yeah, I guess we fell asleep together last night."

Jacob inwardly groaned, a hand running through his hair, "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean to. I hope I didn't freak you out."

She shook her head, "I didn't realize it until Rachel woke me up just now. We overslept."

She decided not to mention the fact that it was by far the best sleep she'd ever had since coming home from the hospital.

* * *

The day of Glee's performance rolled around much quicker than Quinn would've liked. Even though she had the steps to the number and the lyrics of the song committed to memory, the exuberance that everyone else seemed to share was pretty much non-existent for her.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Santana looked over at her and clasped Quinn on the shoulder, "Q, chillax. You will be fine. You've been great in rehearsals. Just think of this as another rehearsal."

"Just with a lot of people watching you." Brittany added, a slight pep in her step as the three of them walked outside to the courtyard. All three of them wore the same black pants and black shirts with the words New York City printed out on them. Santana had on a black NY baseball cap sitting on top of her head while Quinn and Brittany had sunglasses on.

They were all getting a few looks from the people they walked past, and while Santana and Brittany reveled in the attention, the staring just made Quinn even more anxious than she already was.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Santana peered over the railing, over looking the school's courtyard. "Good, looks like everyone's eating lunch out here today."

Quinn reluctantly walked over to the railing as well and after one look at the enormous crowd, the small lunch she'd eaten before hand seemed to threaten to come up. Could vampires even throw up? Well, it definitely felt like it.

She shook her head of those thoughts and looked back into the crowd, scanning the area for Jacob. She found him after a few seconds and almost immediately the sick feeling in her stomach started to go away. He was sitting at a table not too far away from the stage, his body turned towards them, waiting, while everyone around him was completely oblivious to the fact that they were about to be disrupted with a glee club performance.

She took off her glasses and pushed them onto her head, waving to Jacob when she caught his gaze. He waved back to her, mouthing to words, "Good luck" to her.

She mouthed back, "Thank you" her heart skipping a beat when he flashed that amazing smile of his. She probably stared at him longer than necessary but she couldn't help it, he was looking so handsome in that leather jacket of his…

Her own smile quickly faded though when Santana suddenly jabbed her in between the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" She looked back at Santana, who just shrugged, while Brittany started singing, "Quinn and Jacob sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-I-N-G-Y."

Santana laughed at Brittany's lack of ability to spell and grabbed a hold of Quinn's arm, "C'mon, Finnocence just gave me the cue. We need to back it up." Quinn frowned when Santana dragged her backward, Jacob no longer in her line of vision.

Within seconds she could hear the music from Artie's boom box blaring throughout the area, shortly followed by Artie's rapping. Finn took the next verse, Kurt, Rachel, Tina dancing through the crowds as they all made their way toward the stage. As soon as Puck finished his verse, Quinn, Santana, Brittany made their entrance, dancing down the steps as everyone joined in on the chorus. Everyone was together both in their singing and in their dancing. As Quinn looked out into the audience, she spotted Jacob standing, screaming out her name, cheering her on. She felt her cheeks start to burn red and quickly turned her head hoping he couldn't notice it.

The song ended and they all sat in their place, all of them buzzing with the adrenaline from the performance, ready to welcome the thunderous amount of applause from their fellow students. But only one person clapped, which was Jacob. They might as well not have even been there and no one would've seen any difference.

"Well this is embarrassing." Santana commented as Brittany stole her hat off of her head and placed it on her own.

"Well, I saw some small girl singing along." Rachel stood up and pushed herself up onto her toes, looking around.

"I saw someone too." Finn stood up as well, looking around, "A blonde guy. He was tapping his foot along to the music."

"Two people? Un-freaking-believable." Puck took off his hat and slammed it down to the floor. "We kicked ass. We should be getting dozens of people begging for our autographs."

"Let's just face it, no one is going to join the club." Tina pushed herself onto her feet, sighing, "And I can't blame them. Joining our club is basically just joining up for daily slushie facials."

"We should've made it rain." Artie sighed, wheeling himself around so that he faced the others, "That would've got their attention."

"This isn't over." Finn said firmly, shaking his head, "All we need is one person to join to have our twelve members. We've got two possible members already. I'm sure we can convince one of them to join us."

Santana sighed heavily and turned her head, noticing Jacob walking up to them, "It's too damn bad your boyfriend doesn't have any talent, Q."

Quinn frowned at her, "He's got talent. Just not the kind of talent we need." She pushed herself upright and practically skipped over to Jacob.

"Okay, she's been hanging out with Berry way too much." Santana said to Brittany, shaking her head in disbelief that her best friend had just _skipped_ over to a guy. Boyfriend or not, no one cool did that.

"That is what happens when you stay off the Cheerios for so long." Brittany said, "You start turning into Rachel."

Santana grimaced and lifted her pinkie up to the blonde, "Let's make a promise never to quit Cheerios."

Brittany wrapped her pinkie around hers and nodded, "Okay."

"Hey, you." Quinn smiled up at Jacob, instantly accepting the hug he offered.

"You guys were great." he smiled, holding her a little longer than necessary, hoping she didn't mind.

Which she didn't. Not at all. But what she did mind was when he pulled away from her. "You were fantastic." he continued, "Who knew you had so much swagger."

She laughed out loud, shaking her head, "Please don't ever say that word again. It loses its coolness coming out of your mouth."

He scoffed, "Whatever."

"Anyways, thank you for the applause. We definitely weren't getting it from anyone else." she looked back at the lunch crowd, hoping someone would take notice of them, but of course they didn't. "We've got two possibilities though," she looked back up at him, "If we get one of them to join, we'll have our twelve members."

"Don't worry, you'll get someone to join. And if not, I could always threaten someone to." he joked, cracking his knuckles on both his hands.

"Violence is not the key, Jacob." she looked to the thinning crowd, "I should probably go get changed. Lunch is bound to end soon."

"Want me to walk you to the girl's locker room?" he offered, holding out his arm to her.

"I'd love that." she smiled, instantly slipping her arm around his.

* * *

Rachel jiggled her foot on her knee restlessly. She glanced up at the clock above the choir room door and, unable to take it anymore, she pushed herself out of her seat. "Well, hate to break it to you all, but it doesn't look like anyone's gonna be joining us. I think we should just call it a day."

Mr. Schuester rubbed his hand over his face before looking back at the clock, "Well we said 3:00 to 5:00. It's only 4:30."

"This is pointless and totally wasting my time." Santana spoke up, looking up from her nail file, "I have better things to do than sit here waiting for people who are never going to show up."

"That's not true. My buddy Sam's gonna try out. He totally idolizes me." Finn said proudly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Face it, Finn. You're no longer the quarterback. You're not the pied piper anymore. No one's gonna follow you around thinking everything you do is cool."

Mercedes lifted her head off of Kurt's shoulder and stared at Rachel, "What about that Sunshine girl you've been talking about? I thought you said she could sing."

Rachel shrugged, laughing nervously, "I guess she didn't want to hang out with us losers."

"Well we've still got another half hour." Mr. Schuester reminded them all. "Maybe they're just running late. Let's just wait it out until five." Mostly everyone in the room groaned.

Santana glanced back at Quinn, who was sitting behind her and whose attention was completely elsewhere. She turned around in her seat, the slight clicking from Quinn's thumbs pushing the keys on her phone irritating her. "You've been on that phone for the past hour, Fabray. Who are texting?" She peered forward to look at the phone screen but Quinn pulled it out of sight.

"I'm just talking to Jacob."

Santana rolled her eyes, sighing, "Of course you are. Nobody but him puts that stupid goofy smile on your face."

"You know, you two are getting awfully close again." Mercedes teased, lightly nudging Quinn.

"Does this mean you two are back together?" Kurt asked hopefully, his fingers crossed.

"Which reminds me to point out what an idiot you are, Q." Santana said, putting down her nail file, "You do not break up with a fine piece of ass like Jake for any reason. At all."

Brittany nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, especially since he's your lobster!"

Quinn quirked her eyebrow at Brittany's comment, unsure of what that meant and shook her head. "Look, I didn't break up with Jacob. We just decided not to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, when I woke up I had no memory of what we used to be. I couldn't very well continue to be his girlfriend if I didn't have feelings for him in that way."

"But you totally do now." Rachel smirked, now joining in on the conversation. "You're falling in love with him all over again. I can tell."

"Seriously someone should make a movie about your life." Kurt said dreamily, smiling at Quinn.

Brittany nodded, "I'd definitely go see it. But I'd want Scarlet Johansson to play me. She's hot. I'm hot. It would be believable."

"Jacob and I are just friends." Quinn clarified, ignoring Brittany's rambling. "Nothing more."

"She's in denial." Mercedes whispered to Kurt, who nodded in agreement.

Quinn, having clearly heard her comment, scoffed, "Am not."

"Are too." Everyone around her chorused.

"Well are you at least friends with benefits?" Santana inquired, a smirk on her face, "Cause we all know how much you liked to climb Jacob when you were pregnant."

Quinn turned beet red at that comment. "No. We're not having sex. We're friends. That's it."

Wanting out of this conversation, she pushed herself out of her seat and walked over to Mr. Schuester who was talking to the others by the piano. "Mr. Schuester, is it alright if I leave early? My mom's babysitting Jamie and she's got things to do today-"

He nodded understandingly, "Of course, Quinn. Go ahead."

Quinn smiled and thanked him before turning on her heel, walking back to the group. "Rachel, can I have the keys to the car?" She reached past Santana and lifted up her school bag. "Finn can take you home right?"

Today they'd taken two separate cars to school so that Jacob could take one to work while Rachel and Quinn could use the other to go home.

"Uh no way," Rachel stood up and picked up her own bag, "I'll be going with you."

Quinn frowned, shrugging her bag onto her shoulder, "I can drive myself."

"Last time I let you drive by yourself you got in an accident and almost died. So no thank you I don't think any of us would like a repeat of that."

"Uh, things are different now Rachel." Quinn replied, giving her a look that basically said, '_I'm a vampire now, a car accident isn't going to do any damage to me'. _

"Well, if you two are leaving, then we be leaving too." Santana stood up with Brittany and the two starting gathering up their things.

Mr. Schuester frowned, "Guys-"

"No one's coming, Mr. Schue." Mercedes sighed, walking down from the seating area with Kurt, "Let's just face it."

* * *

It was nearing the end of the school day and Quinn couldn't have been happier for it to be over with. She could practically taste the weekend. The only highlight of her day had been lunch when she was able to hang out with her friends and of course Jacob. She was currently walking toward her last class of the day when someone bumped into her, making her drop her binder and consequently sending the loose papers she had in there skidding across the floor.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry." Quinn turned her head and looked at the person who'd bumped into her. It was a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's okay." she said, kneeling down to pick up her things before they got trampled by students passing by.

"I'm really sorry about this." he knelt down beside her and helped her gather up her papers, "I was busy looking at the school map. Even though it's been a few days since school started, this place is so big that I kinda still get lost."

"It's okay." She straightened up when she had all her things back in her binder.

"I'm Sam. Sam Evans. I'm new here." He shyly held out his hand for her to shake, which she did.

She smiled politely at him, "I'm Quinn Fabray."

He smiled back, "It's uh… nice to meet you."

"Sam…" The name rang a bell for some reason. "Oh, are you the one who was supposed to try out for Glee club?"

He nodded his head, his bangs falling in his face, "Yeah…"

"Why didn't you show up?" she wondered, "We were all waiting."

"I wanted to. I did…but after seeing Coach Beiste kick Finn off the team…it's just…I'm the new guy and I'm already on the outside looking in. I don't want to start off three touchdowns behind."

She sighed, "Well I hope you'll reconsider. Glee's a lot of fun and we could definitely use new voices."

"Hey preggers!"

Without thinking, she turned around, and at that precise moment she was reminded what it felt like to be given a slushie facial. She lifted her hands up and swiped the slush out of her eyes enough so that she noticed Karofsky and Azimio laughing at her, empty Big Gulp cups in their hands.

"Hey, slut, looking to Evans to make baby number two with ya?" Karofsky cackled.

Azimio smirked and looked to Sam, "I hear you just need to get a drink in her and her legs fall wide open."

Sam frowned, "Hey, shut up guys, don't talk about her like that."

Azimio and Karofsky both arched their eyebrows in surprise, not expecting the new kid to talk back to them. "You better watch who you side with Evans, otherwise you'll be the next one we be throwing slushies at." Azimio threatened, holding up his empty cup, "You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Without another word, they shoved past the two blondes, continuing their path down the hallway before disappearing around the corner.

Quinn shut her eyes tightly, warm tears mixing with the remnants of the bits of slushie on her cheeks. She was pretty sure the tears were just from the stinging sensation but she'd be lying if Karofsky and Azimio's words didn't hurt a little too.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Sam said softly, suddenly taking her head and directing her into the nearest bathroom.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." she murmured, walking over to the nearest sink once they were inside and turning on the water. She washed her face, trying to get all the syrup out of her eyes to stop the burning she felt.

"Uh…here." She then felt her hair being lifted up out of her face.

"Thanks." She lifted her head up and turned off the sink. She smiled gratefully at Sam when he handed her a red hand towel from out of his backpack.

"I use it for football." he explained, "But don't worry it's clean. I just thought this would be softer than those paper towels. You okay?"

She nodded, taking the towel and drying her face with it, "Yeah, I'm used to it. Thanks for helping me out." She wiped the pieces of slushie off her dress and shoulders before handing the towel back to him.

He watched as she gathered up her things. "No problem. I knew those guys liked to slushie glee club, but I really didn't think they'd go after the girls too."

"Yeah, well…I better get to class." she looked back at him and smiled, "Do you want to walk with me?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "If you don't mind."

She shook her head and the two of them walked out of the restroom together. Once they were back out in the hallway, Quinn looked back at him expectantly, "So Sam, tell me about yourself."

* * *

"…for the last time, it wasn't an _active_ crack house!"

Rachel huffed in frustration and turned her head when she heard the door open. Her eyes widened when she saw Quinn and her slushie stained clothes, "Quinn, what happened?"

"Karofsky and Azimio slushied me." she replied, dropping her bag next to Mercedes' feet. She'd just walked into auditorium, where most of the club was already waiting since Rachel had managed to convince Sunshine Corazon to audition for the club, even though she'd sent the poor girl to a crack house the first time around. "Oh and I met that new kid, Sam. The one who was supposed to audition for the club. He was there when I got slushied. He helped me get cleaned up."

"He's got the biggest mouth I've ever seen." Brittany commented.

"He's nice though," Quinn took the seat next to Mercedes, "A little dorky, but nice." When they'd talked, he'd confided that he'd seen the movie _Avatar_ six times in theatres, he's fluent in the movie's language, Na'vi, he likes comic books and does celebrity impressions.

"So you've got the hots for the new kid." Santana smirked, "Wonder what Jake will think of this."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I do not have the hots for Sam. I just met the guy and I merely said he's nice."

"Speaking of Jake, does he know you got slushied?" Mercedes asked her.

She shook her head, "No. I haven't seen him since lunch."

Mercedes nodded. "Well, good. You know how hotheaded he gets when it comes to those two. Last time he nearly snapped their necks."

"And I'd advise you not to mention it to him when he gets home." Rachel agreed, "The last thing we want is him _jumping out of his skin, _so to speak."

Quinn frowned, "Well, I was going to stop by and see him at work once we finished here, remember?"

"Well, let's stop by home first and get you changed." Rachel patted her shoulder, "Trust me. You do not want Jacob to see those slushie stained clothes of yours. He. Will. Flip."

* * *

As soon as Sunshine finished her performance, Quinn took Rachel's hand and all but dragged her out of the auditorium. After a quick stop at home to change, which didn't take more than a minute, Rachel drove to _Hummel tire and lube_ and dropped Quinn off in front of the garage.

Quinn walked over to the Honda at the end of the row, seeing Jacob's legs sticking out from underneath it. She lightly tapped his leg, "Hey, mister where can a girl get some service around here?"

Jacob pushed himself from under the car and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he realized it was her. "Lamb. What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, stepping back when he got up, "Just thought I'd stop by. Say hi." she gave a small wave, "Hi."

He wiped his hands with his rag and chuckled, "Hi."

"Is it okay that I'm here?" she asked, suddenly worried, "I mean I don't want to get you in trouble with your boss."

"You won't." he assured, turning around and walking over to his work bench. "So how was glee?"

She followed him and took a seat on a stool that looked clean enough to sit on, "Good. That Sunshine girl, the one Rachel sent to a crack house, auditioned for us. She was amazing. I think come Monday we'll have our twelfth member."

Jacob started rummaging through his tool box and nodded his head, "Awesome."

"So this is where you work." she mused, looking around the garage. She arched her eyebrow at the calendar in the corner, the one with a half naked, large breasted woman spread out across some fancy car. "Nice calendar."

Jacob looked at her before looking back at the calendar, "Oh, that's not mine. I swear. That's Joe's. He's another mechanic. He likes that kind of stuff."

She laughed at the expression on his face, "Mmm-hmm. So that's why you like spending all your time here."

"Believe me, if it were mine, it would just be of pictures of you. Of course you'd be fully clothed because there'd be no way I'd have pictures of you like _that_ where other guys can drool over you."

She shook her head, "I highly doubt I'm drool worthy."

"You fully clothed is ten thousand times sexier than any half naked girl lying across a Ferrari ever could be. Well at least to me."

She blushed at his comment and looked down at the floor, hoping to conceal how red she was from him. "So uh…what's your favorite kind of car?"

She couldn't stop smiling when he rambled on for fifteen minutes about it. They really were hanging out with Rachel too much. But unlike Rachel, who's rambling she got tired of, she could listen to Jacob talk all day every day and never get tired of it. Of him.

She just wished she could remember him before her accident. Remember what they were, what memories they shared. She never mentioned it to him, but every day she remembered something from her life. Most of the time it was little things, like when Santana's birthday is or when her grandparents visited from Cleveland. And although she was grateful that her brain was starting to remember stuff, she hated the fact that none of the things she was remembering were related to Jacob. At first she didn't think much of it, but now that they were getting so close, it was really starting to bother her.

"Uh…Quinn?"

She blinked and found Jacob staring at her. He looked at her with concern, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sorry about that." he said sheepishly, "I was rambling, wasn't I?"

She chuckled, "Just a little."

"Anyways, do you want go out tonight?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You mean, like a date?"

"It doesn't have to be a date." he quickly clarified, "I mean, if you want it to be, then yeah, but we can just go for the heck of it. I just thought it would be something fun to do on a Friday night."

She looked at him, her head cocked to the side, "Have we ever been bowling before?"

He shook his head, "No. In fact I've never been bowling before. Like ever."

"Well, then…" she slid off her stool and smiled, "now we have to go."

* * *

"I hate this game."

Quinn covered her mouth, doing her best to stifle her laughter, as Jacob got yet another gutter ball. He looked back at her and scowled, "I can hear your giggling, you know. It's not funny!"

"It is a little." she laughed, walking over to the ball dispenser and picking up her purple ball. Even though it was one of the heaviest bowling balls, it was light as a feather to her. (She could play hackey sack with it if she wanted to)

Jacob sat back down and watched as she rolled the ball down the lane with ease. He threw his head back and groaned when she got another strike. At this rate she was going to get a perfect game.

"Why do you have to be so freaking awesome at this game? You're making me look bad, lamb."

"Uh, you're doing that on your own, Jacob." She looked back at the screen above them, shaking her head at the _very_ low score he had.

"You're only good because you're a vampire." he grumbled, folding his arms across her chest.

"And you're a werewolf, so you should have some skill in the game, but you don't. So this has nothing to do with our supernatural abilities." she took his hand and pulled him up, "Now stop your pouting, it's your turn again."

He sighed, "Okay, but once this game's over, we're going to the arcade, deal?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Jacob. Whatever you say. Now bowl."

* * *

The game finished with Quinn getting a perfect 300, while Jacob had gotten a score of…well…less than 300. In fact, less than 100. Less than 40...

"Ugh, I hate those shoes they make you wear." She was so glad to be back in her own shoes, but she was definitely going to wash her feet when she got home.

"What do you wanna do first?" he asked her, looking around the arcade section of the bowling alley.

"How about the claw machine?" she suggested, pointing to the one on her right, "We could try and win something for Jamie."

"Okay." They walked over to the unoccupied machine and Jacob pulled out fifty cents before entering it into the machine. He started to move the lever around. "Which one should I go for?"

Quinn looked at the stuffed animals, biting her lip, "Ooh…the brown puppy. He's adorable."

He nodded, "Okay, one brown puppy coming up."

"Jacob, move it to the left…a little more…uh…now that's too much. Back a little! Okay, perfect!" Jacob pressed the red button down and ended up missing the puppy by a little.

He quickly entered another fifty cents and tried again. When he ended up missing again, he swore. "It would be easier to get Jamie a real puppy for Christ's sake!"

"He already has a real puppy. His daddy." she chuckled, reaching up and patting his head like a dog.

He snorted, "Wolf, Quinn. I'm a wolf."

"You keep telling yourself that." she smiled, leaning her head against his arm.

"Okay, okay," He put two more quarter's into the machine, "Third time's the charm, right?"

She nodded, "You can do it."

He moved the claw around and once he was satisfied with the claw's position, he pressed the red button. "Oh, god, I can't look." He looked away, shutting his eyes. "Well, lamb…did I get it? I didn't did I?"

He looked back at her and pumped his fist up in the air when he realized he'd gotten it. "FUCK YEAH!"

Quinn smacked his arm after she'd gotten the animal out of the dispenser, "Language, Jacob. There are kids around!"

"Sorry." he apologized, "Now what should we do?"

She shrugged, "Doesn't really matter, cause whatever we play I'm just gonna beat you at."

He stared at her in disbelief, "You have one good game of bowling and suddenly you're great at everything? Uh-huh, well I guess it's my job to kick you off your high horse, Miss Fabray."

"Don't hate, Jacob." she giggled before turning on her heel and skipping over to the air hockey table.

"Winner has to buy the loser ice cream!" he called after her.

"And gets bragging rights!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"Can I please have just one bite?"

He looked back at Quinn, who he was currently giving a piggy back ride to, "Please?"

She shook her head, smiling as she took another bite of her triple chocolate brownie supreme ice cream, "Losers don't get ice cream."

"But you cheated!"

She scoffed, "How do you cheat in air hockey?"

Jacob turned back around and continued walking through the park, "I want a rematch."

"You know for someone who works with his hands for a living, you really suck at arcade games. I mean, I whooped your butt in that old school X-Men game."

He scowled, remembering how humiliating that particular loss had been, "Only because you chose to be Wolverine. Everyone knows Wolverine's the strongest character."

She shrugged, "What can I say? I like me some wolves."

A smirk began to grow on his face while he forced himself to contain the happiness he felt throughout his body. "But a wolverine isn't even a kind of wolf," he pointed out, "it's apart of the weasel family."

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "Really? Huh….suddenly he's not as attractive as before."

"Are you done with that ice cream yet?" he asked rather impatiently.

"Nope." she said smugly, "Not even half way done."

He shook his head in disbelief, realizing that he should've known better than to get her three scoops. "But I've walked around the entire park three times already!"

"It's not my fault you walk fast."

"I'm not walking fast!" he exclaimed, "You're just eating that ice cream extra slow just to torture me."

She snapped her fingers and sighed, "Oh, darn, you've figured it out!"

"Don't forget the pond's not to far away, lamb." he smirked, "I won't hesitate in throwing you in this time around."

"Yeesh, talk about your sore loser! Really hope Jamie doesn't pick up that particular trait of yours Jacob Black." She rested her chin against the top of his head and waved her ice cream cone in front of his face just to mess with him.

"Keep doing that, lamb and I'm going to swallow that thing whole." he threatened.

"Oh really?"

"Mmm-hmm." Just to prove his point, he leaned in to take a bite, but his plan backfired when Quinn shoved her ice cream into his face, or specifically his nose.

She smiled innocently at him, "Whoops."

"That's it. You're going in the pond!"

* * *

Rachel shook her head as she flipped through the tv channels, her phone pressed up against her right ear, "I'm sorry Kurt but there is no way Julie Andrews is better than Bernadette Peters. Comparing the two- oh, wait, I hear Jacob and Quinn pulling up to the driveway, I gotta go."

She sighed when Kurt continued talking, "No, they said it wasn't a date, but that's utter crap in my opinion. Yes, I'll tell you what happened as soon as they tell. Oh, of course. And prepare to owe me ten bucks Kurt Hummel. They so kissed. I just know they did. Now, I really gotta go!"

She quickly snapped her phone close and pretended like she was very interested in the television show she'd stopped at.

Just then the front door burst open and as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes widened in surprise. "Quinn! What happened?" She looked the blonde up and down, taking in her soaked appearance.

"Jacob threw me in the pond at the park!" she exclaimed, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes before storming upstairs.

Jacob, who'd just walked in, was just as soaked as Quinn, only he was still laughing hysterically. Rachel threw him a disapproving look, yet a very confused one, "You mind explaining to me why you threw Quinn in a pond?"

"She shoved ice cream in my face." he replied, gesturing to his shirt which had a noticeable stain down the front.

Rachel frowned, "I highly doubt getting ice cream shoved in your face is a good enough reason to throw someone in a pond."

"Well it is to me." he scanned the living room area, "Where's Jamie?"

"Asleep." she replied, picking up the baby monitor and handing it to him.

He leaned forward and took it, "Was he any trouble?"

She shook her head, "Nope. In fact it's kinda scary how good of a baby he is. Anyways, why are _you_ wet?"

He chuckled, his shoes making squeaky noises across the floor, "Of course Quinn being Quinn had to throw me in too."

"So did you guys kiss?"

He arched his eyebrow, stopping at the foot of the stairs, "What? No."

She groaned, "Dammit! Now I owe Kurt ten dollars! Thanks a lot, Jacob. Why on earth didn't you two kiss?"

He scoffed. "Uh because we were just going out as friends? Besides, the last time I tried to kiss her, I freaked her out."

"She won't freak out this time!" Rachel pushed herself off the couch and walked over to Jacob, "I just know it. Now go kiss her. The night's not over and I still could win the bet. Go!"

He shook his head, laughing at how crazy she was. "I'm not going to try and kiss her, Rachel."

She folded her arms across her chest, "Jacob, don't think that I won't do an impromptu performance of _Kiss the Girl_ right this instant."

He looked down at her and clasped her small shoulders, "Rachel, when the time is right it'll happen."

* * *

**AN: So, question for everyone. Should I have Quinn get her memory back or not? Just curious. Anyways, I think there'll only be a few more chapters left, but I can't say a specific number cause I never know. lol. Glee returns this week! Ah! Insanity! I can't believe it!**

**Anyways, please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thanks to the one who reviewed! Okay, who watched Glee on Thursday? Who laughed very _very_ hard at Sam's impression of Taylor Lautner? *I raise my hand* ****Haha. Anyways hate to break it to ya but this is the last chapter! Oooh, yep. The end came sooner than I thought! But don't worry, I'm planning to do an epilogue so technically it's not the end _end_ yet. So, read. enjoy. review! Please!**

* * *

"…And another thing, don't you even think about throwing me in that pond again." Quinn looked over at Jacob seriously, "Because I will punch you out if you do."

He laughed, shaking his head as he pulled into a vacant parking space, "Okay, you need to stop hanging around Santana. She's becoming a bad influence on you." As soon as he parked the car, he turned off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'll get Jamie, you get the food?"

She nodded, already sliding out of her seat and walking toward the backseat.

"It sure is the perfect day to have a picnic." she commented, looking up at the clear blue sky filled with puffy white clouds. Even though it was technically fall, the weather was just as warm as it had been during summer, but thankfully there was a cool breeze so that even under the sun it wasn't too hot.

Once she had their red cooler in hand, she closed the back door and scanned the park for the rest of the group. It had been Rachel's idea for the glee club to have a picnic, in honor of getting their twelfth member. It wasn't Sunshine as everyone had hoped though, since she decided to join Vocal Adrenaline after its director bribed her with a green card and a condo. Fortunately for the New Directions, Sam decided to join Glee club after all (of course it took a lot of convincing on Quinn's part since they'd become good friends over the past two weeks).

"You got everything, lamb?" She looked back at Jacob, who had successfully gotten Jamie's stroller assembled and Jamie strapped in.

She nodded and the three of them made their way through the park at a leisurely pace. They found the group spread out underneath the biggest tree in the park, which gave off the most shade. Mercedes was the first to spot them, since the others had their backs to them.

"Hey, guys!" she exclaimed, garnering the attention of the others.

"Hey." Quinn greeted back with a smile, laughing when Mercedes pulled her into a big hug.

"I see you finally brought Jamie!" Mercedes pulled away from her and peered under the stroller's visor. "Holy cow he's huge!"

"It's what we get for feeding him." Jacob chuckled, taking out the quilted blanket they brought and spreading it across the grass next to the one the others were sitting on.

"Here, you want to hold him?" Quinn leaned forward and unbuckled Jamie before lifting him out of his seat and handing him over to Mercedes. "He's just starting to teethe so he's been a little fussy."

"He is beautiful!" Mercedes beamed, before walking back over to the others, "Hey, ya'll the team's complete!"

Quinn pushed the stroller onto the grass and picked up the cooler, "We brought some sandwiches, soda, juice, fruit, and chips so if anyone wants anything, feel free to it." she set down the cooler next to the others before sitting down next to Jacob.

"So how long have you guys been out here?" she wondered, smiling as Mercedes passed Jamie to Kurt.

"Not long." Kurt replied, holding Jamie at arm's length, a wary expression on his face.

Santana scrunched up her nose, leaning away, "What, does he have a stanky diaper or something?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, it's just that this jacket is brand new and I don't want him spitting up on it."

"Well then give him to someone who'll hold him properly." Santana snapped, taking Jamie into her own arms. She and Brittany then proceeded to fawn over him, making him giggle a few times.

Brittany looked back at Quinn and Jacob, "Can we take him to go feed the ducks?"

Quinn and Jacob both looked at each other unsurely, knowing that Brittany plus ducks plus a pond plus their baby could result in something disastrous.

"He'll be fine." Santana assured them, giving that look that basically read, _I'll make sure Brittany doesn't do anything she shouldn't with your baby._

"Um…okay." Quinn finally spoke, watching as the two cheerleaders got up and headed off to the pond that was across the way.

"You sure you should leave Jamie alone with them?" Tina asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Jacob answered while slightly moving to his left so that he had a better view of the girls and the pond.

"And if not you could always steal yourself a new kid." Puck suggested, pointing over to the playground where small kids where playing at.

"They can't just take a child from the playground, Puck." Rachel stated, finally breaking apart from Finn and looking back at him.

Puck rolled his eyes and set down his guitar, "C'mon, man, let's play catch." He figured this was his chance to actually do something before Finn started sucking face with Rachel again. He picked up the football he'd brought and threw it to Finn, nearly hitting Rachel in the face in the process.

"Is that alright with you, Rach?" Finn asked, already getting to his feet.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."

Puck grabbed Mike, who had been talking to Tina at the time, by the collar and dragged him away from his girlfriend.

Finn looked to Jacob, holding up the football, "You in, Jake?"

"Sure, why not." He pushed himself upright and walked around the group before following them out to the open field.

Quinn had the urge to say something about Sam, since he'd been notably excluded, but decided against it when he seemed too busy discussing comic books with Artie. She knew Finn wasn't all too keen on hanging out with Sam ever since he found out that the two of them would be fighting for the same position of the quarterback on the football team, but that didn't mean he had the right to exclude him from anything. They were all a team after all.

"So what is going on with you and Jake?" Mercedes demanded, looking to Quinn as she opened up a bag of barbeque potato chips. "Are you two finally back together?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, sighing, "No. And if you ask me that one more time Mercedes…" She drifted off unsurely, since she didn't have a good threat lined up.

"Have you at least gone on another date?" Kurt inquired, stealing one of Mercedes' chips and eating it.

"No, they haven't. In fact they hardly leave the house anymore." Rachel answered for her.

"Oh so it's like _that_." Mercedes smirked, nudging Quinn's side.

"No. Not like that. We've just been busy taking care of Jamie and what with school and Jacob's work…" Quinn looked back at the pond, making sure Brittany and Santana still had her baby with them. And in one piece.

"You two are driving us crazy!" Kurt huffed in frustration, even taking another chip and flicking it into Quinn's hair.

"Here, here!" Rachel firmly nodded in agreement, lifting up her can of root beer. God knows she'd been working her butt off trying to get some more progress out of the two of them.

"Well I'd say I'm sorry about it, but I'm not." Quinn picked the potato chip out of her hair and flicked it back to Kurt. "Jacob and I are fine where we are. We're not going to rush things."

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel all groaned.

Mercedes moved closer to Quinn and lowered her voice, "Is this because of Sam?"

"Cause you two have gotten really close." Kurt commented, also moving closer even though Sam and Artie had left to walk around the park.

"Please tell me he's not the reason why you haven't gotten back together with Jacob." Rachel pleaded.

Quinn fought the urge to smack her hand to her forehead. "No! Sam and I are just friends. I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys that!"

Tina folded her arms across her chest, "Artie told me Sam asked you out."

Rachel's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

Quinn opened up the red cooler and pulled out the bag of grapes she'd packed. "He asked me _as a friend _if I wanted to go to dinner. It's not that big of a deal."

Kurt exchanged a look with Mercedes, his mouth slightly agape, "Well what did you say?"

Quinn shrugged, popping a grape in her mouth, "Like I just said, it's not a big deal!"

"Oh my god you said yes?" Rachel leaned forward and smacked Quinn's arm, "Are you insane?"

"No, I'm perfectly sane." she replied, glaring at Rachel for hitting her, "It's just dinner."

Rachel shook her head, much like the others did, "It's a date! You are going on a date with someone who is not your soulmate. THAT'S BAD."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

"No, I'm not! And what's Jacob going to think when he finds out about this? You know this will crush him!"

"It's dinner, Rachel!" Quinn exclaimed, "Jeez, you're acting like I just said Sam and I are going off to Vegas to get married!"

"Well you might as have! You have to tell him you're not going." Rachel said firmly, her arms crossed.

"Does Jake even know about this?" Mercedes wondered.

"Well…no. I haven't gotten around to telling him about it-"

"AHA!" Rachel jumped up, pointing her finger accusingly at Quinn, "You haven't told him! Which means you've got something to hide! Which means you like Sam!"

"Say what?"

Everyone looked up to see that Santana and Brittany had returned, Jamie resting his head against Santana's shoulder. "Quinn likes the new kid?"

"As a friend!" Quinn quickly clarified, standing up and taking Jamie from her. She sat back down and brought Jamie's bag closer to her. "Look, Sam is nice to me and we get along well. He doesn't have any friends here so-"

"He has us!" Kurt interrupted with a slight scoff.

"Oh come on, he's been in glee two weeks and yet you all still treat him like an outsider!" Quinn handed Jamie his green teething ring before continuing, "And accepting his offer doesn't mean I want to date him or be his girlfriend or anything like that! I'm just his friend and if we somehow got our wires crossed and we don't happen to be on the same page, I will tell him that I only have friendship on my mind if I have to."

Santana sat down next to her, "Wait, trouty mouth asked you out?"

"Okay, I'm done trying to explain myself." Quinn stood up again, her own irritation getting to her. "I'm going to go take Jamie for a walk."

Once Quinn was out of sight, Santana and Brittany looked to the others. "Okay, ya'll mind giving us the details on what we missed?"

"Apparently Sam asked Quinn to dinner and she said yes." Mercedes replied.

Rachel nodded, "And she insists they're just friends but I think Sam likes her."

"So you're saying Quinn's got herself in another love triangle?" Santana smirked, lying down on her stomach and propping her head up with her hand, "Thank God! This year was starting off too tame for my taste. 'Bout time for some drama-rama."

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Artie had just wheeled himself up the group.

Rachel turned around, "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, he's talking to Quinn." He pointed back over to the playground, "So what's up?"

Rachel pushed herself off her blanket, flattening out her skirt, "That's it! I'm going to go talk to Jacob."

"Aw hell no!" Mercedes grabbed the hem of her skirt, pulling her back, "You're staying here. We don't need you causing trouble."

"Which you always do." Santana added, digging through one of the coolers and pulling out sandwiches for herself and Brittany.

Rachel smacked Mercedes' hand away from her skirt, "I won't do any such thing! Now if you'll excuse me…" She whipped her hair and sharply turned on her heel, walking at a determined pace to where the guys were tossing the football around.

Rachel waved to Finn when he spotted her walking up to them. "Hey, Rach." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "uh…do you want to play?"

She shook her head, smiling at his facial expression, "No, you go on ahead. I just wanted to speak to Jacob for a second."

Jacob, who'd just thrown to Puck, turned his head and looked at her. "What about, Rach?"

"Oh just something on my mind." she replied before taking his arm and dragging him away.

"We'll be right back." she said to Finn, who was looking at them oddly.

After she dragged him away from everyone, he pulled his arm from grasp and looked down at her expectantly. "Okay, Rachel, what's this about?"

"Sam likes Quinn. He asked her out. She said yes. You need to stop it." she pointed to the playground nearby, where Quinn was with Jamie in his stroller. She was also there with Sam, laughing along to something he said.

Jacob's smile faded, feeling his stomach drop. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." She moved behind him and pushed at his back with all her might, "Now go!"

"Okay, you need to calm down." He moved away from her so that she was no longer pushing him. "If she wants to date him, I'm not going to stop her."

"But she doesn't want to date him!"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, although his body did relax a little, "Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't like how close they're getting!" she looked back at the playground, shaking her head, "She may not want to date him now, but who knows, in a few weeks she could change her mind! Which is why you need to go over there and take her aside and tell her how you feel!"

Jacob sighed, "She already knows how I feel about her, Rachel. We're rebuilding our relationship remember?"

She looked back up at him, smacking his arm, "Well then tell her you don't want her to date Sam!"

He scoffed. "I can't tell her that. She has the right to date whoever she wants. She's not my girlfriend anymore."

Her hands moved to her hips as she stared up at him incredulously, "So you're saying you're going to be okay with her dating Sam, if she ever does?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not! But I'm not going to do anything that might screw up what we have going now. And I sure as hell am not going to go over to them and make a scene when she just wants to be friends with the guy. You're just overreacting. Now c'mon, let's get back to the group."

* * *

Jacob was starting to wish Rachel had never spoken to him in the first place. A week had passed since that day in the park and now he had all these ridiculous ideas concerning Quinn and Sam floating around in his head. Quinn had talked to him about the whole thing on the ride home from the park, telling him that Sam had asked her to dinner but how she just thought of him as a friend. And even though he believed her, he had those stupid voices in the back of his head saying, _For now she likes him as just a friend. A month from now she could be dating him. And then you'll be stuck all alone because you didn't do anything to stop her! _Now every time he saw Quinn with Sam, whether it was as they were walking down the hallway together or talking during lunch, he couldn't help but get the feeling she was liking him more and more.

And what wasn't there to like about Sam? Although he had a freakishly large mouth and was kind of a dork, overall he was a good guy who treated girls with respect. It definitely didn't help Jacob's case that the guy could sing, dance, _and_ was on the football team. He was practically perfect in every god damn way. Which just made his wolf want to rip Sam's throat out even more. As far as the wolf was concerned, Quinn was _his_ imprint and completely off limits. Unfortunately it wasn't that simple.

He thought about confronting Sam several times, but every time he decided against it. Confrontations plus an ill-tempered werewolf always led to trouble. He thought back to that day when he'd phased in front of Quinn because he'd gotten so riled up and cringed. Even though she no longer had the scars to remind him, every time he looked at her unblemished arms he could still picture them.

He'd had though his relationship with her was moving forward in his favor, but then again he hadn't really asked her about. He didn't want her thinking he was trying to pressure her into getting back together with him. He wanted to give her time just as she'd asked, but with a third party suddenly in the mix, he grew more anxious about learning where exactly their relationship stood with every passing day.

_You just need to chill the fuck out, he told himself. If Quinn wanted to date Sam, she would tell you! She tells you everything! She said they're friends and _only_ friends so relax!_ He felt as though he told himself that on daily basis but with Rachel and her stupid idiotic theories, his brain was getting all jumbled around, making him doubtful. No wonder Finn always has that permanent confused look on his face whenever he was with Rachel.

He was currently laying down on the living room couch, watching Sports Center on the t.v. while he tossed a toy football up in the air. Jamie was relaxing in his swing, enthralled by the little mobile above his head that lit up and played music. Quinn had gone to that dinner with Sam, and Rachel left shortly after she did to go be with Finn. Or at least that's what he thought. She'd been acting weird all day. But then again, this whole Quinn and Sam thing had been making her loopier and more insane than usual.

He was just about to change the channel when his phone started to vibrate on the coffee table. He pressed the thing to his ear without taking his eyes off the screen, "Hello?"

"_Jacob, it's Rachel."_

He frowned. "Hey. Why are you whispering?"

"_Because I'm undercover."_

He arched his eyebrow in surprise, "What?"

"_Me, Kurt, and Mercedes are at Breadstix spying on Quinn and Sam." _There was some muttering before another voice added, _"She threatened us to do this Jake. We didn't have a choice."_ He instantly recognized Mercedes' voice.

"_She threatened to burn up my entire fall wardrobe." _Kurt added.

Jacob ran his hand over his face, groaning, "She is insane."

"_I've known that since freshman year. And she only seems to get worse." _Kurt sighed. Jacob could hear some more low talk before he found himself talking to Rachel again.

"_I am not insane, Jacob!"_

"Look, Rachel. There is no need to spy on them. Just leave them alone and get out of there before they see you. I don't want Quinn thinking I put you up to this."

"But Jacob it's-"

"Just get out of there Rachel!" He practically yelled, startling Jamie who then started to cry. He swore under his breath. In a much calmer voice he said, "As a favor to me, Rachel, just leave them alone. I'm not worried so you shouldn't be either. Now I gotta go, Jamie's crying."

He hung up the phone before Rachel had a chance to argue and quickly stood up to take care of Jamie.

* * *

Rachel frowned at the fact that Jacob had just hung up on her, and when she saw Kurt and Mercedes gathering up their things her frown deepened. "Where are you two going?"

"We are leaving." Mercedes replied, "Jake's right. We shouldn't be here. This was a very bad and very stupid idea of yours Rachel."

"Not to mention incredibly boring." Kurt looked across the way, to where Sam and Quinn were sitting, completely obvious to the fact that they'd been spied on for the past half hour. "They're just talking. It's all very G rated."

"Yeah, and we have better things to do than spy on people who aren't even dating." Mercedes said, throwing a glare Rachel's way.

"And it needs to stay that way until Quinn finally realizes she needs to be with Jacob. Now let's just say a while longer to ensure that nothing _wanky_ goes on."

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief, "Okay, you need to stop letting Santana give you vocabulary lessons."

"Agreed. Now let's go before someone sees us and we get busted." Kurt took Mercedes' hand and the two slid out of their booth.

"What about the bill?" Rachel whispered, holding up the black booklet.

Mercedes snorted, "You threatened us and then dragged us here. You're paying for dinner."

Rachel huffed in frustration, "Fine." She pulled out her wallet and put down enough cash to cover the bill and tip. When the coast was clear, she hurriedly caught up to Kurt and Mercedes who'd just left the restaurant.

* * *

Quinn smiled politely, nodding along to what Sam was saying. He was talking about his younger siblings and while she'd been listening intently to him at first, she got a little sidetracked to the conversation that had been taking place across the room. Her first instinct had been to turn around and look at the so called 'spies' but decided against it. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the ridiculous things Rachel was saying, not wanting Sam to think she was rolling her eyes at him. She still couldn't believe Rachel had the audacity to drag Kurt and Mercedes down here to help her spy on them. She also couldn't believe that Rachel honestly thought that Quinn wouldn't be able to hear her from across the room. She was a vampire after all.

Taking another sip of her water, she made a mental note to grab a baseball bat and hopefully beat some sense into Rachel when she got home.

* * *

Mercedes turned to Rachel once the girl finally rejoined them outside of Breadstix's entrance. She'd just been talking to Kurt about their plans for later and couldn't help but feel the need to ask Rachel if she wanted to join them. It was probably because if she was with them, there wouldn't be any chance of her driving back here to stalk Quinn and Sam some more. "Now I know I'm probably going to regret this, but do you wanna come over to my house and watch _Grey's Anatomy _with us? Kurt just got season 6 on dvd."

Rachel's eyes lit up, much to Kurt's dismay, "I'd love to!"

The three of them walked down the concrete pathway toward the parking lot when they suddenly stopped at the sight of Santana and Brittany walking toward them. With a wheelbarrow.

"Is anyone else seeing Santana pushing a wheelbarrow with Brittany riding in it?" Kurt asked out loud, blinking a few times to ensure what he was seeing was real.

"Yeah." Rachel and Mercedes both answered, just as confused.

Brittany waved at them, "Hey guys!"

Rachel reluctantly continued walking, as did Kurt and Mercedes. "Uh hey…why do you guys have a wheelbarrow?"

Santana scoffed, "Why do you think, hobbit? We be going to get us some sticks."

Rachel's hands moved to her hips, "I highly doubt they're going to give you a wheelbarrow's worth of breadsticks, Santana."

"Shows how much you know, Yentl." Santana snapped, continuing past them and nearly running over Rachel's foot with the wheel. "We do this once a month, every month. They know we be coming."

"All the waiters did look a little on edge today." Kurt murmured.

Santana smiled triumphantly, setting the wheelbarrow down and helping Brittany out, "They better be. I feed on the fear in their eyes. It makes the experience twice as much fun."

"What are you guys doing here?" Brittany asked curiously, her head cocked to the side.

"Rachel just treated us to dinner. That's it." Mercedes replied, nudging Rachel in the ribs when she opened her mouth to speak up.

Santana's eyes narrowed, "What is Berry your pimp now? What aren't you telling us?"

"Quinn and Sam are inside." Kurt answered tiredly, "And Rachel dragged us here to spy on them."

Santana folded her arms across her chest, her brow furrowed, "I didn't think you were serious about that, Berry."

"Yeah, well I just want to make sure Quinn and Sam don't become an item. We all know she belongs with Jacob." Rachel looked to Mercedes and Kurt, "We should really get going. The last thing we need is them finding us all out here."

"I guess we'll see you two at school." Kurt said to Santana and Brittany, who were lifting up the wheelbarrow over the two steps in front of the entrance.

"Yeah, yeah." Santana waved them off, already halfway through the restaurant's threshold, "See ya, losers."

* * *

Once they were both inside, Santana and Brittany walked up to the hostess' podium. And as soon as the hostess looked up, noticing the two of them standing there, her face paled a little. "Oh…it's you two."

Brittany smiled brightly, nodding her head, "Yep. It's that time of the month again."

Santana smirked up at the woman, "Miss us?"

The hostess swallowed hard and faked a smile before grabbing two menus and leading them through the aisle and to their favorite table. The woman placed the menus on the table and all but scurried away from them as soon as they were seated. "You think they would be used to it be now." Brittany commented as the woman took off.

"Yeah, you'd think." Santana glanced over Brittany's shoulder and spotted two familiar blondes finishing up their meal across the way. She immediately slid out of her seat, "I'll be right back, Britt."

She straightened out her skirt and then walked over to Quinn and Sam's table. "Hey, Q. Bieber."

The two blondes looked up and raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Santana."

Santana turned to Quinn, "Did you know that Berry, Teen gay, and Latoya were just in here spying on you two?"

Sam looked between the two girls, confused, "What?"

"Yeah, I knew." Quinn answered her with a long sigh. "They were kinda obvious."

Sam still looked bewildered, "They were?" He had no idea they were being spied on. Like at all.

"Well, just wanted to make sure you knew. See ya." Santana uncrossed her arms before turning on her heel and headed back to her own table.

* * *

When Quinn came home, she was surprised to see that Rachel's car wasn't in the driveway. As she fished through her purse for her keys, she figured Rachel was just still with Kurt and Mercedes. Presumably trying to decode everything that she'd seen at Breadstix and coming up with some outrageous theories on how Sam and Quinn were secretly dating or something. Quinn shook her head and turned the key in the lock, then pushing the door open. Rachel was truly the most ridiculous person she'd ever met.

Once she was inside, she closed the door behind her and walked into the living room where she heard the television on. She found Jacob lying across the couch watching his favorite channel ESPN. "Hey, you." she greeted.

Jacob looked away from the screen and smiled, "Hey, lamb. How'd it go?"

"Really good." she replied, setting her purse down on the chair opposite him, "Although Rachel was spying on us for a majority of the time."

His head perked up, "You know about that?"

She sat down and nodded, "Yeah. And let me just say that she is the worst spy on the planet." She looked back at him, "How was Jamie?"

"Good. He just fell asleep." he pushed himself upright, "Now I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with her little scheme-"

She chuckled, "It's okay, I know. That craziness had Rachel written all over it."

He nodded his head in agreement, relaxing a little, "Yeah."

"Jacob?"

He looked back at her, "Yeah?"

"Do uh…I mean would you mind going hunting with me?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Right now?"

She nodded rather embarrassedly, "Yeah. I probably should've gone before I hung out with Sam-"

"Wait, you didn't hurt him, did you?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh no. Nothing bad happened." she said, shaking her head, "I just realized something was off when I found that the waitress smelt more appetizing that the actual food."

He pushed himself off the couch, laughing, "Okay. I'll just go ask Rachel's dad to keep an eye on Jamie while we're out. Meet me out back?"

She nodded, standing up as well, "Yeah, okay."

While she headed toward the backyard, Jacob jogged toward the basement where Rachel's dad was doing some paperwork.

* * *

Jacob waited patiently on a fallen log for Quinn to finish draining her latest prey. His kept his back to her knowing how she didn't like it when he watched her feed. She hated the process enough as it was and definitely didn't want an audience for it. "You done yet terrorizing those bunnies yet?" He turned back around just as Quinn was making her way back over to him.

"Yes, I'm done." she wiped the corner of her mouth before looking back at him expectantly, "My teeth aren't all red, are they?" She flashed him her pearly white teeth, which were free of any blood.

He shook her head, "Nope. You're all good. No one will ever suspect you've just chowed down on poor defenseless furry critters."

She scoffed, giving him a playful shove, "Do you have to tease me about every time you take me hunting? I don't like it anymore than you do, you know."

"I know that, lamb." he lightly nudged her to the side, "I'm just messing with you."

She looked up at him, her eyebrow arched, "Is that…no. That can't be. Do I detect a _smile _on your face?"

He snorted, looking at her oddly, "What are you babbling about, lamb?"

She raised her shoulders as they started walking back toward the house. "It's just lately you've been…awfully quiet, not your usual self. Are you okay?"

He nodded, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, "I'm fine."

"Okay, that wasn't the answer I was hoping for. It's obvious that you are _not_ fine, Jacob." She moved in front of him, blocking his path. "Now this is about Sam, isn't it?"

He sighed heavily, his gaze falling to his shoes as he nodded, "Yeah, maybe…a little."

Her expression softened, "I told you we're just friends." _Rachel's probably been putting ideas into his head, she then thought to herself. _

"I know that, but…" he lifted his head to meet her gaze, "Does he like you? I mean, like wanna date you like you?"

She pursed her lips together before nodding her head, "Yeah, he does."

_I knew it! He thought to himself. Stupid blonde haired, big mouthed punk! Rip his throat out when I see him again!_

"I asked him about it when we went to dinner." she continued, pulling him out of his thoughts, "He told me that he liked me, in more than a friend way."

He swallowed hard, his heartbeat quickening, "And what did you say?"

"I told him that I was flattered but that I didn't reciprocate his feelings. I told him I only saw him as a friend." She turned and started walking again. He followed her, a heavy weight suddenly lifted from his shoulders. He felt as though he could do a back flip. _Thank God, she doesn't like Sam! _

"And then he asked me if I had feelings for you."

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her anxiously, "What did you say?"

She looked back at him, also stopping, "I said yes."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah, of course I have feelings for you, Jacob. I mean, out of all the people in my life, I enjoy spending time with you most of all. Well, aside from Jamie."

"Right." His smile faded a little. _They were just platonic feelings, idiot_!

"Anyways, Sam understood that I just wanted to be friends and he's okay with it. Now do you want to race back to the house?" she suggested, a competitive edge to her voice, "I bet you I'll beat you there."

He rubbed the back of his neck unsurely, "Actually, can I show you something before we head back?"

She stopped and nodded, "Yeah, of course." She frowned a little when he started heading west but followed him nevertheless.

"Where are we going exactly?" she wondered after about walking for five human minutes.

"Just a place I think you might like." he replied, smiling knowingly.

She pouted, "Can't you just tell me where?"

"Nope. Now c'mon," he took his hand in hers, leading the way, "It's not that far."

* * *

"So…uh…does this place look familiar to you?"

Quinn nodded, her gaze stuck on the waterfall in front of them, "Yeah, very familiar. It's so beautiful."

Jacob smiled, his hand still holding hers, "Yeah, this is where we had our first date."

She looked around, sighing, "I bet it was amazing. It's too bad I can't remember it."

"We can head back home if you want. I just thought you might want to see this place to you know, jog your memory."

"We don't have to." she said, looking back up at him, "I mean, I like being alone with you." She squeezed his hand firmly and his heart started to race again.

She smiled brightly and reluctantly let go of his hand, before walking over to the water's edge and sitting down. She turned and patted the grass next to her, beckoning for him to join her.

He followed her and plopped down on the grass right next to her. He leaned back, resting his weight on his arms, staring up at the night sky. Neither one of them said anything so the only sounds he could hear were that of the waterfall and the faint chirps of the crickets nearby. After a while, he looked back at Quinn, who seemed deep in thought. Her skin seemed to glow under the moonlight, making it impossible for him to look away. She was absolutely breathtaking.

She must've felt his heavy gaze on her because she glanced back at him, "What?"

She wasn't mad or irritated, just curious as to why he was staring at her.

"Oh, uh, nothing." he replied, caught off guard a little. He immediately stared ahead, intent on putting his focus on something else. Anything else. He didn't want to freak her out.

But even though he'd looked away, he could still feel her gaze on him. _Oh crap. Do I have something on my face?_ He casually swiped at his right cheek, just in case he did. When he still felt her eyes on him, he couldn't help but turn his head to meet her gaze.

The way she was looking at him caught him off guard. He usually could read her face well enough to tell what she was feeling, what she was thinking, but now he was coming up with a big blank. It was almost like she was truly seeing him for the first time. He knew that made no sense but the way her head was cocked to the side a little bit and the way her gaze bore into his, it was the best way he could describe it.

He straightened up a little and said her name.

"Hmm?" her voice sounded a little dazed.

"What are you thinking?"

She opened her mouth to answer him, but seemed to stop herself and ended up pursing her lips together, as if to keep what she was about to say from coming out.

He arched his eyebrow. She never kept secrets from him. She always told him how she was feeling without hesitation. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered, although to him she didn't sound to sure about that.

He watched as she suddenly got up and he quickly followed suit. "Quinn, talk to me. Something's up." She started pacing around and he watched for a few seconds before he reached out and grabbed her hand, "Quinn."

She instantly stopped and looked down at their interlocked hands. Although he didn't want to, he let go of her hand thinking he'd upset her in some way. "Okay, Quinn you're starting to worry me. What's going on?"

Instead of answering him, she walked into him, wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him. He stilled for a second before wrapping his own arms around her, encasing her protectively. That's when he heard it.

"_I love you, Jacob." _

It was slightly muffled since she'd said it while she was pressed up against him, but he heard it clearly. She pulled away from him, enough so that she could look up into his eyes. He stared down at her in disbelief, his brow furrowed, "You love me?"

She smiled sheepishly, nodding her head, "Yeah."

He frowned, "You mean like a friend, right?"

She shook her head, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks, "No, actually. More than a friend."

He blinked a few times, his brain suddenly having blown a fuse, "You mean like, _love me _love me? Like you want to date?"

She chuckled, "More like I want to be with you for the rest of time. But yeah, I want to date you too."

"So you're _in_ love with me?" he clarified, still bewildered.

"Madly." she laughed softly, "I take it you're surprised. Yeah, I wasn't expecting to feel so strongly about you so soon but I do."

"But why?" It was a stupid question, but his brain really had shut down on him. Of all times too.

She raised her shoulders and sighed, "I'm so going to sound like something out of a cheesy romantic movie, but hey, you asked." She looked up straight into his eyes, "Well, I love the way your eyes light up every time you come home from work and see Jamie. You're a spectacular father to him and I'm so blessed to of had him with you."

"You always listen to me when I need you to and always know what to say whenever I'm feeling upset, or hurt, or mad. And even though you're a little temperamental yourself, you're always able to calm me down when Rachel's driving me nuts and just asking for a beating."

"I love how safe I always feel whenever you're around me. Although I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, I love knowing you're always there, standing by my side, being your overprotective self. And I love how you sometimes growl when you catch a guy looking at me, and then you try to play it off as a cough."

She cleared her throat before continuing, "I love how we don't agree on every little thing and how we sometimes get in an argument over the silliest things. I love the way you always eat everything I cook with a smile on your face, even when the meals turn out not so great. And I love your sense of humor. I can always count on you to make me laugh. And throw me in a pond."

"But what I really love is how comfortable we are with each other, even when we weren't technically together. It was never awkward, just natural. Being with you is most natural thing to me. And now I realize so is loving you."

"Jesus, Quinn. You mean all that?" he whispered breathlessly. Just when he though he couldn't love her anymore.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "No, Jacob. I'm lying to you. Of course I mean it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked is all." he placed a hand on her hip and brought her closer to him, "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that, lamb."

He leaned down to her height so that their foreheads were touching, "I love you too, Quinn. So much, that I don't even know how to begin to tell you."

Her hands moved his chest, a smile playing on her lips, "Well, I know how you can start."

He lightly nuzzled his nose against hers, "How?"

"Kiss me, Jacob."

He looked at her in surprise to which she nodded. He smiled widely and slipped his hand behind her neck, tilting it back so that she looked directly into his eyes. He didn't hesitate in closing the distance between them, letting his lips capture hers for the first time in a long time. He lifted her up the second her arms wrapped around him and spun her around, making sure their lips never parted. She tasted just as amazing as he remembered her being. They kissed over and over passionately, their lips caressing together in perfect movements. She gasped in surprise when his tongue slowly parted her lips, making contact with hers, causing a soft moan to come unbidden from inside her throat as their tongues danced with each other.

When their lips finally parted, Quinn staggered backward, her mind suddenly boggled by that mind numbing kiss. "Wow."

Jacob chuckled, his breath a little ragged, "Yeah, wow."

She lifted her head and as she gazed into his eyes, suddenly she heard a million things at once.

_"You are so beautiful, don't ever doubt that."_

_"Look, you've got me in your life whether you like it or not. I am not going anywhere."_

_"Because I'm a werewolf."_

"_You're off the Cheerios. I can't have a pregnant girl on my squad. You're a disgrace."_

_"That doesn't matter how I found out. How the hell could you lie about something like that, Quinn? It's not his baby!"_

"_You can't just come in here after disappearing for two weeks and kiss me!" _

"_Once a wolf sees his imprint, in that instant she becomes the center of his world. Nothing matters more than her."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." _

_"We should go to La Push for winter break."_

_"Are you trying to tell me that you aren't going to have sex with me until after the baby's born?"_

_"Jacob Jr? You're joking, right?"_

_"That thing is Bella's baby and so help me God if you call her baby a thing one more time, I will seriously kick your ass, Jacob Black."_

_"The baby might be thirsty. You know…for blood."_

_"Well…if it's a girl, I was thinking Renesmee."_

_"You smell like wet dog. Like Jacob." _

"_I'm pretty sure Jacob will flip his lid if he finds out I left to go shopping with a vampire."_

_"Kidnap my imprint again and I swear to God I will make you my own personal chew toy."_

"_Your most absolute law is that you can't harm another wolf's imprint, right? Well, I'm here and I'm not moving."_

"_But if you call Renesmee that particular name in front of Bella, don't come crying to me when she lunges for your throat."_

_"I don't want to go back."_

_"You did not just sing Miley Cyrus to my baby."_

_"Everyone knows the best things come in threes…like the powerpuff girls."_

_"I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."_

_"Welcome to the world, James Donovan Black."_

_"You don't ever have to say goodbye to them, Quinn. Just remember that."_

_"I love you, lamb. Never forget that."_

In Quinn's haze, she hadn't realized that Jacob had been calling her name.

"Quinn?" Jacob asked, suddenly worried, "Quinn? What happened? Are you okay? Did I do something?"

She clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide and bewildered, "Oh my god…"

"What?"

She didn't answer him, instead, she jumped on him, sending him backward until he landed on his back with a thud. "I remember! I remember_ everything_!" she cried happily, tears of joy streaming down her face before she leaned over and started to kiss every inch of his face. "I remember you, Jacob, I remember us!"

Jacob pushed himself upright so that she was straddling his lap, "Are you kidding me?"

She shook her head, her vision clouded with tears, "Every kiss, every touch, every hug, every laugh, every moment, every memory! I remember seeing you for the very first time at that party. I remember Jamie and giving birth to him, I remember creating him!" she laughed, "I remember everyone in Glee! Rachel, Santana, Finn, Brittany, Kurt, all of them! I remember Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Leah and Seth…everyone in Forks. I remember Bella throwing you out a window!"

Jacob laughed, deep in his chest, at the memory, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Quinn wrapped her arms around him again, her face buried into his shoulder, sobbing tears of absolute joy. Jacob held onto her just as tightly, burying his own face in the crook of her neck, his warm tears wetting her skin. "God, I missed you so much."

"I've been with you this entire time." he heard her croak. "Only now I can actually remember my past." she straightened up and met his gaze, "I mean, _our_ past."

"This has got to be the best day of my life." he lifted up his hand and gently brushed away her tears, "Well _second _best to the day Jamie was born."

"Definitely." she agreed before pulling him into a frantic kiss, pouring everything she had into it.

They finally pulled away after what seemed like forever, both breathless but still craving each other's touch.

Quinn smiled, leaning forward and kissing his tears away, "I guess this means we should go tell everyone then, huh?"

"Not just yet." he said quietly, taking in her beautiful face, "I just…I need to stay here with you and hold you, and kiss you, and just cherish you."

She smiled brightly, from ear to ear, "Well, remember you have _forever_ to do that now."

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sighed, "How did I manage to get you, an angel, standing by my side for the rest of time?"

"Well you knocked me up." she chuckled, her face leaning into his touch, "That's how."

He pulled her back into his arms and rested his chin against her head, "You think we can handle forever with each other?"

She scoffed, "We can handle _anything_ that comes our way. Besides, what haven't we faced together already?"

He grinned, "That's easy. Marriage."

She arched her eyebrow, "If we get married, Rachel will want to be my maid of honor/ our wedding planner. You seriously want that?" She could just imagine the havoc that girl would cause them.

He shook his head, "No, which is why we elope."

"Fine, but we have to wait until I'm legal."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Fine. I guess if we _have_ to…"

"You just can't wait to make me your wife, can you?" she teased, lightly poking his nose.

"Nope." he kissed her finger, "You know how impatient I am."

"Yeah well, prepared to have your impatience put to the test." she got up off his lap and brushed off her skirt before walking away from him.

He immediately got up too. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

She turned around, smirking, "It means you aren't getting any of this," she gestured down to her body, "until our wedding night."

His face fell, "Please tell me you're joking."

She lifted her shoulders, a coy smile on her face, "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Depends…"

"You're a horrible tease."

She stared at him, her mouth agape, "Okay, now you really aren't getting any!"

He followed her when she turned on her heel, "You're supposed to start saying that _after_ we're married."

She looked back at him and laughed, "You know you love me, Jacob Black."

He nodded his head in agreement, "I'll always love you, lamb. Even when you're driving me crazy, like now."

"Hey, you can't help what you're good at." she smiled, walking back over to him and then wrapping her arms around him, "Me, well I just happen to excel at driving my wolf crazy."

"Yeah, lucky for me." he said sarcastically, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

She rested her chin against his chest as she looked up at him, "Just think, with me by your side, life will never get boring."

He laughed, "You got that right, lamb."

"Of course I'm right." she smirked, "I'm always right."

He snorted, "Do you want me to throw you over that waterfall?"

She glanced behind him at the waterfall before looking back at him, and in that same tone she said, "Do you want to see me naked again?"

He opened his mouth to say something back, but instead shook his head, "Touché, lamb."

She smiled knowingly and sighed, "I love you so much, Jacob."

He leaned down and kissed her lips, "I love you too, Quinn. For the rest of time."

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


	29. Epilogue

**AN: So much for this thing being short. Seriously this is my longest chapter, like ever. Excluding the AN's. Definitely didn't plan for it to be so long, but then again I never do. My fingers just don't know when to stop typing. So just wanted to say thanks now, to all of you who read this thing, reviewed it, favorited it, alerted it, whatever ya did, thanks. It means alot knowing people like what I write. **

**As for this week's Glee- Loved Brittany, she was awesome as always. I liked the songs, although when Marley and Jake sang together on the bleachers I was just like God damnit, why couldn't they ever do something like that for Quinn and Puck?! For three years I totally hoped for something along the lines of that! If you haven't guessed by my penname, you've got a Quick shipper here and still ticks me off they never got to sing together. Maybe I'll just write something on my own. That's what FF is for after all, especially in the Glee community for when the actual show drives you a little crazy when something you want to happen doesn't. Needless to say**** my withdrawls from not having all my favorites on are getting worse. It was cool seeing a little bit of Puck and snippet of Santana but seriously need everyone back asap. **

**Ok. I'm done ranting. You all want to read. So go ahead, read. enjoy. review!**

**P.S. Almost forgot this, there's some M rated material in here, but I'll put up markers for those who don't want to read. **

* * *

_ Epilogue_

_Sixteen years later..._

* * *

She shifted her body, softly sighing when she felt herself waking up. She pressed her cheek deeper against her pillow, the warmth encompassing her almost enough to lull her back to sleep.

Almost. Her vision was hazy for a few seconds as her eyes fluttered open, but soon everything came into focus. She turned her head and smiled, seeing that her pillow wasn't a pillow at all, but her husband's chest. _Husband. _Now there was a word Quinn would never get tired of saying, or hearing, or even thinking.

She looked up at Jacob's face, her chin resting against his chest. He was deep in sleep, his breathing even, his body relaxed. She stared at him for a few minutes before gently taking the arm that had been tightly wound around her and moving it aside. She knew he'd wake up if she stared at him for too long and at this hour she knew he wouldn't appreciate being woken. Well, that is, if it didn't involve some activity of the sexual nature.

She shook her head of the sudden enticing thought that popped into her head and quietly slid out of their massive bed. She stretched out her body as she stood up, then got dressed at vampire speed. It took her less than two seconds and once she was satisfied with how she looked, she tiptoed out of her and Jacob's room, closing the door behind her as softly as a vampire possibly could.

Everyone was else was still asleep, she knew this because no one besides her ever got up at this hour. She used to hate getting up early when she had to for school, making it funny that now, when she was no longer in school, she practically woke up just before sunrise every day. Everyone's steady heartbeat's filled her ears, making her linger for a moment in the hallway, just taking in the beautiful sounds of her family.

As she walked down the hallway, headed downstairs, the many photographs that hung on the walls caught her eye. She stopped again, smiling at the various pictures of her friends smiling back at her. The first one was of her, with Santana and Brittany. They were in the choir room, all three of them in their Cheerio's uniforms, beaming at the camera. The picture had been taken by Mercedes, she remembered, during her junior year of high school. She had rejoined the Cheerios shortly after she'd gotten her memory back. She laughed softly, remembering how much Brittany and Santana had badgered her to rejoin when she told them about it.

With a little underhanded blackmail and a guilt trip or two, Sue offered her back her old position as Head Cheerio. But knowing how much Santana coveted the position, it was agreed that they would serve as co-captains. And they did for the next two years, earning the Cheerios another two national titles. But even though she'd rejoined the Cheerios, she made sure not to make the same mistakes twice. She didn't want to be the nasty person she once was in that red and white uniform, and she wasn't. She had left the role of HBIC to Santana, who gladly wore that title with pride.

But the real, true reason she rejoined the Cheerios was mainly due to the fact that she knew if she wanted to get into a really good college she was going to have get back on the squad. Being on a nationally ranked cheerleading squad definitely put her over the top on her college applications.

Her gaze raked over the many Glee club photos she had around that picture. So many memories in such a short amount of time. High school was so long ago and yet it felt like just yesterday Glee was winning Nationals (which they did their senior year) or they were in New York.

Everyone looked so young, well they were she reminded herself, even in their red graduation caps and gowns. Graduation had been full of surprises. The Cullen's had traveled to Lima to see her graduate, with Leah and Seth tagging along. Thankfully the ceremony had been inside otherwise the Cullen's would've stuck out like sore, sparkling, thumbs. The next picture was of herself in her cap and gown, a look of utter shock on her face, taken seconds after the Cullen's had shown her their gift to her. Which had been a Ferrari. Yeah, a _Ferrari. _

The next frame of pictures were all from her and Jacob's wedding day. They'd gotten married the weekend after she came back from Nationals. Technically, they had two weddings. They'd eloped the first time, having married on her eighteenth birthday. (At sunset, _very_ romantic. Jacob nearly phased out of sheer happiness) But they just had to have another one because if they didn't Alice would've never spoken to them again, Rachel either.

Quinn had been pretty sure the wedding was going to be a disaster from the get-go after realizing that some of the members from her two families, her Glee one and her Cullen one, didn't exactly get along. Alice and Rachel for example. Both had their hearts set on being the wedding planner and to make a long story very short, she never thought she'd see the day when Alice Cullen would almost come to blows with a human. Now that she thought about it, it seemed very funny, but at the time, was very horrifying.

Same went for Rosalie and Santana, who were like two rams butting heads throughout the whole wedding process. Santana threatened to go all Lima heights on Rosalie practically every time Quinn turned her back and Rosalie, well she definitely threatened to do some not nice things to Santana in retaliation. Quinn used to think that there was no one Rosalie could hate more than a werewolf, but then she did the very stupid thing of introducing her to Santana. But deep down she had a feeling the two respected each other. (Although she knew neither one would ever admit it). All in all, their wedding definitely hadn't been boring. And it was all thanks to a glee club, a coven of vampires, thrown in with some werewolves.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make herself some tea as she did every morning. Rachel had been the one to get her started on the regime some years back. As she glanced at the time on the stove, she noted that Rachel was probably just getting up to start her morning routine. It amazed Quinn that after all these years, the girl still got up at the same time, doing the same thing she did when she was sixteen. But now that she thought about it, Rachel was probably dragging herself out of bed these days, since she'd just joined the world of motherhood.

While Quinn waited for the water to warm, she walked down into the living room and picked up her cell phone that was on the table next to the couch. She turned on the device as she walked back into the kitchen, partially expecting a few missed calls from Rachel already, since she'd made a habit of calling Quinn for every question she had about her little bundle of joy. Although it was nice knowing that Rachel Berry, the new Queen of Broadway, still had the sense to take care of her own child and not give her baby off to a nanny like most celebs did.

Even after all these years, Rachel was a constant presence in her life. They spoke to each other regularly on the phone since Rachel was living her life in New York. Quinn made sure not to lose touch with her high school friends. She knew that one day she would have to permanently say goodbye to them and didn't want to waste any time with them, while she had it. She skyped with Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana and Rachel as much as they could since everyone's schedules were crazy.

Even though she never told them her secret, or Jacob's secret, she had a feeling Rachel spilled the beans to everyone (probably after the wedding now that she thought about it). Why else would they never comment on how she still looked like her sixteen year-old self, instead of her real age of thirty-two whenever they got together?

Either way she was glad they never said anything about it because technically they weren't supposed to know, and if word got out that humans knew about the whole vampire thing, she'd be liable for putting them in danger since the Volturi didn't take that stuff lightly.

As for the others, Santana, after graduating from the University of Louisville, headed over to New York to make it big time. Which she did and released a hit record. Although recently she decided to settle down with Brittany and the two of them returned to Lima where Santana took over the Cheerios and Brittany taught kindergarten at the local elementary school. Both of them were currently going through the adoption process to start their family.

Finn also returned to Lima after his time in the army and took over Burt's auto shop, where he then settled down and started his own family. Mike went to school in Chicago and after touring with one of the top dance companies in the States for a few years, he decided to open up his own studio. Tina and Artie both taught kids at a music school in Dayton. After living in LA for a few years, (and becoming a hit recording artist) Mercedes moved to New York to start a fashion line with Kurt. He'd tried the Broadway scene for a while before deciding that his real passion was fashion. His husband, Blaine, was an actor on the Broadway stage just like Rachel, and the two even performed together a few times. Puck still lived in Los Angeles, working for the LAPD. Puck, still being Puck, seemed to have a different girlfriend every time Quinn had the chance to speak to him.

As for herself, after she graduated from high school, she and Jacob (and of course Jamie) left Lima for New Haven, Connecticut where she could attend Yale University, where she majored in Theatre and minored in Dance. Had it not been for her mother, she probably wouldn't have been able to go since the tuition was through the roof.

It definitely hadn't been easy on them or on their relationship, juggling school, work, and taking care of Jamie. Edward and Bella had enrolled in Dartmouth since that had been their original plan for after high school, and of course the rest of the Cullen family followed. Since the two schools weren't that far apart (Well at least for vampires), the two families saw a lot of each other. And thankfully for them, the Cullen's even babysat Jamie when Quinn and Jacob desperately needed someone to.

She poured herself a cup of hot water and dropped a tea bag in her favorite homemade mug that Jamie had made her for Mother's day when he was six. She walked back into the living room, picking up her worn copy of _Anna Karenina _off her favorite reading chair and tucking it under her arm. As she made her way toward the back of the house, she passed the grand piano that Edward had gotten her as her Yale graduation present. She first learned to play when she was a kid, but didn't really continue with it (except for the occasion glee performance and that time she and Rachel co-wrote some songs for regionals). Now she could. And thanks to Edward, she was very well versed in classical music.

She gently opened the sliding door that led to the back porch and stepped forward, closing the door behind her. She stared out in front of her and smiled. _Perfect timing. _It was nearly sunrise. She sat down on one of the chairs and took a sip of her tea, watching as the sun started to peak out over the Pacific Ocean. It was an impeccable view and she loved that every time she stepped out here she was met with the sight of the ocean. There were times when she was a kid that she thought she would never get to see the ocean up close, having gotten the idea from her parents that she would live in Lima the rest of her life. She would have to thank Esme, yet again, for finding them the most perfect house on the planet, (and of course furnishing it as well). The house was surrounded by open wilderness and out of the way, the ideal home for her family.

They'd been living in Oregon for a little over a year now. After she finished college, she and Jacob moved to upstate New York for a little while and then after that, they joined the Cullen's in London when Alice decided she wanted to attend school at Oxford. A few years later they returned to the States and Quinn decided they should try Virginia. Both she and Jacob loved living in new places, and getting to explore the country together was so much fun.

Even though she wanted to live in La Push, she and Jacob knew that her presence would mean that the younger generations of Quileute's would start phasing now that the Cullen's left and she didn't want to be the cause of that.

The Cullen's were the first ones to settle in Oregon, their house only a few human minutes away from Quinn's and Jacob's. If she listened close enough, she would be able to hear them in their house. Originally they hadn't planned on moving to Oregon, instead pushing around the idea of northern California, but something happened when they'd come to visit the Cullen's for the holidays.

Jamie had just started phasing when they came to visit the Cullen's and of course, as fate would have it, the second Jamie laid eyes on Renesmee…. BAM! He imprinted on her. Neither set of parents minded it though and of course, Jacob and Quinn knew they'd have to move to Oregon so that it would be easier for Jamie and Renesmee to be together.

At first, Quinn thought it would be hard for the two teens to accept the imprint, especially for Renesmee who had practically watched Jamie grow up. (She'd stopped aging nearly ten years ago). But it wasn't. They were fine with it. No weirdness whatsoever. Renesmee even confided to her that she had a feeling it was going to happen since the two had always been close.

But before that ever happened, Quinn and Jacob were hit with another unexpected surprise. About five years ago, for their wedding anniversary, Carlisle let Quinn and Jacob use one of his islands (this particular one being off the coast of Greece) and when they came back a week later, Quinn, as well as the rest of the family, got the shock of her life. For the longest time they didn't think she could reproduce like normal vampires, only to find out that she could. Lily Sarah Black was born nine months later, healthy and beautiful. Quinn was just glad that Lily aged like a human and not like Renesmee did. She wanted her to enjoy being a child for as long as she could.

Lily didn't need to hunt as much as Quinn did and definitely not as much as any of the Cullen's. Another thing that surprised Quinn was the fact that her daughter was the spitting image of herself when she was a kid. Lily was practically her mini-me. They had the same long golden hair, brilliant green eyes, pink lips, and fair skin.

On the other hand, Jamie was looking more like his father with every passing day. Although he too had his mother's eyes and his hair wasn't jet black, but instead a dark brown. His skin was much tanner than it had been when he was a baby so he resembled his father much more. Jamie was only about an inch or two shorter than Jacob now, (which was still really tall) and had a very muscular physique even though he was only sixteen. It was safe to say that it was a little weird having a son who looked more like he could be an older brother than your child.

And it got even weirder when they'd go grocery shopping together and Jamie would sometimes call her 'Mom' out loud. Boy the looks they got…

* * *

Quinn put down her cup of tea and opened up her book, relaxing in her seat. She was so glad it was Saturday. It was one of the two days a week where she didn't have to think about work. Not that she didn't love her job, because she did. Since they arrived in Oregon, she'd been teaching dance classes at the local community center.

In order to get the job she had to lie about her age, of course, and said she was twenty-one on her résumé. She didn't like lying but she had to. She couldn't tell them she was really thirty-two, (who'd believe her?) and she couldn't say that she was sixteen because they most definitely wouldn't hire her. She'd put down that she'd graduated from Yale on her résumé, in hopes it would get her that extra edge, but she had to change the years, and then had to make something up about being a super smart brain child just so it would make sense that she was able to graduate at twenty-one.

Although she loved teaching dance, especially to little kids, she was starting to think that maybe sometime in the future, when the kids were grown, that she would apply to Julliard. Study to become a real dancer. Maybe one day she could be apart of a dance company. That had always been her dream. And since she was going to live forever, why not at least try?

Jacob was currently working as a mechanic in town. He'd taken some college courses back in Lima but then put school on hold when she started Yale so he could focus on work and Jamie. But in Virginia he finished his schooling to get some kind of mechanical degree. His new goal was to own his own garage. He was still technically held the title of Alpha of the pack back in La Push but now most of its members had stopping phasing so that they could begin their wolf-free lives with their imprints.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she looked back down at the open book in her lap, intending on getting some actual reading down while she still could. She had only read about half a page when she heard the back door slide open, startling her. Funny how she seemed to be the only vampire that still got startled. (Edward always teased her about it). But then again it only really happened when she was busy reading or lost in her own thoughts. She glanced over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows at the sight of Lily in the doorway. "Did I bother you, mama?" she asked her timidly.

Quinn shook her head, shutting her book and straightening up, "Of course not baby, what are you doing up this early?"

Lily gave a small shrug, walking with impressive grace for a five year-old over to her mother. She was already out of her pajamas and had dressed herself in her favorite polka-doted sundress. "I'm not tired anymore."

Her gaze drifted toward the ocean, her green eyes lighting up and Quinn immediately knew what her daughter had in mind. Lily looked back at her, her excitement spreading across her face, "Mama can we go play in the water?"

Quinn hesitated, shaking her head when Lily looked up at her through her eyelashes while biting her lip in that adorable way that turned Jacob to mush every time.

"How about we get some breakfast first?" she suggested, pushing herself out of her chair and smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

Lily nodded compliantly, "Okay. But can we watch _Sleeping Beauty _together while I eat?"

Quinn chuckled softly and sighed, "I guess we can do that."

Lily beamed and headed back inside, Quinn following her shortly. Lately Lily was in the habit of watching the same three movies over and over again: _Sleeping Beauty_, _Mary Poppins_, and _Singing In The Rain_.

Jamie was sick and tired of it, groaning every time he heard Gene Kelly's voice or whenever he heard Julie Andrews singing _A Spoonful of Sugar_. She knew Jacob was tired of the movies as well, but he never said no to Lily when she asked him to watch them with her. She herself didn't mind it since she loved the joy they gave Lily.

While Lily put the dvd into the dvd player, Quinn walked into the kitchen and got out the ingredients for oatmeal, Lily's favorite. She quickly prepared everything at vampire speed and walked back into the living room just as she heard the beginning music of the movie start to play. She handed Lily her oatmeal, then setting her drink on the coffee table in front of them. Quinn wasn't hungry just yet so she figured she'd just eat with her boys later.

About twenty minutes into the movie, just as Briar Rose was shown for the first time as her sixteen year-old self, Lily looked away from the screen and up at her mother. Quinn, noticing her daughter's gaze, looked at her curiously.

"Mama, you know why I love this movie so much?"

Quinn immediately raked her brain for every reason she knew of why Lily loved the movie but instead of answering her with them, she merely said, "Why?"

"Because Briar Rose looks exactly like you." Lily said matter-of-factly. "And the both of you have amazing singing voices and are great dancers."

"Well you forget that you look exactly like me, silly." Quinn laughed, lightly tapping her daughter's nose, "And you sing just as well as I do and you dance ten times better than me."

Lily scrunched up her nose, disagreeing with her mother's words, "No way, mama. You're the best singer and dancer on this planet. No one compares to you."

"Well thank you, baby." she smiled, leaning down and kissing Lily's head, "But you're gonna be a million times more talented than I am. Just you wait and see."

Lily just shook her head and put down her empty bowl on the table before curling up against her mother. "You know something else?"

Quinn shook her head, "What?"

Lily kept her gaze on the screen as she said, "I would've loved this movie a lot more if Prince Phillip turned out to be a wolf, like daddy."

Quinn nodded, "It definitely would've made for a more interesting story."

"Daddy likes red, just like Prince Phillip," she continued, "although he can't sing and he isn't a very good dancer like Phillip is."

"That doesn't make him any less of a prince." Quinn replied, softly chuckling.

* * *

"Can we go to the beach _now_, mama?" Lily kicked her legs out back and forth in front of her, sitting on the edge of her seat, watching as Quinn put the _Sleeping Beauty _dvd back on the shelf where all their other videos were.

"Yes, baby, we can go to the beach now." Just as Quinn turned around, Lily bolted out of her seat, grinning happily as she ran through the house toward the back porch at vampire speed. Shaking her head at her daughter's enthusiasm, Quinn quickly followed her, appearing at the water's edge with Lily in less than a second.

She watched as Lily started to frolic in the water, kicking up water as she walked. "Don't you want to put on your bathing suit, Lily? So you don't ruin your dress?"

Lily just shook her head, already having too much fun jumping over the small waves that came at her to bother changing.

Quinn stepped forward so that the water was up to her ankles and started to walk around, but made sure to keep an eye on her daughter. It was still relatively early, she noticed, looking up at the sun's position in the sky. It would still be quite a while until Jamie or Jacob woke up.

She closed her eyes for a second, breathing in the salty air and enjoying the cool ocean breeze against her skin. When her eyes opened, she felt something tickle her leg, causing her to jump backward. She scowled when she realized that it was just a piece of seaweed. She kicked the slimy plant out of the water and looked back at Lily.

She was still having her fun with the waves, until one slightly larger one came toward her, making her shriek. She quickly spun around and ran back to her mother for protection, hugging her legs tightly.

"It's okay, Lily." Quinn reassured her, running a hand over her golden hair, "The wave isn't going to hurt you."

Lily clung to her for a few seconds more before relaxing her shoulders, then loosening her grip a little, but now had the hem of Quinn's dress in her fist.

"I take it you're done playing in the water?"

Lily looked up at her mother and nodded her head, "Can we look for seashells now?"

Quinn smiled, "Of course we can."

The two of them walked out of the water and strolled along the wet sand, leaving their footprints behind them. They moved along the beach silently, Lily stopping every so often to pick up a shell she spotted for closer investigation. Most of the time they ended up being not as pretty as she thought or broken off so she just tossed them back in the water. She finally found a seashell worth taking, one with a light purplish tint, and held it out to Quinn, "Here, mama. For you."

Quinn graciously took it, beaming, "Thank you, baby."

Lily smiled proudly before her gaze drifted behind her mother and her eyes then widened. "Daddy!"

Quinn spun around, her face lighting up just like her daughter's had as Jacob made his way over to them. Lily instantly let go of her mother's dress and ran up to her father before launching herself into his arms. "Hey, Lily pad."

"Daddy, what are you doing up so early?" Lily inquired as Jacob walked over to Quinn.

"I wanted to see what my girls were up to." he answered, setting Lily down before properly greeting Quinn with a kiss. "Missed you when I woke up, lamb."

"You shouldn't have woken up so soon then." she teased, smiling when he leaned down for another kiss.

Lily looked up at her parents and shook her head, burying her face in her hands. She made a disgruntled noise causing Quinn and Jacob to pull apart.

"So is Jamie up too?" Quinn wondered, chuckling when Jacob started tickling Lily.

He shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

She smiled when Lily took her hand and then took Jacob's hand in her other. "Well, let's head back inside. I bet you want your breakfast."

Jacob grinned, "You know me so well, lamb."

* * *

"So what did you girls do today?" Jacob inquired as he followed Quinn into the kitchen. Lily had gone upstairs to change.

"Well I made Lily her breakfast, we watched _Sleeping Beauty_, then we headed out to the beach. Lily played in the water for a while before she decided to search for seashells." Quinn set the seashell Lily gave down above the sink before washing her hands.

"I'm so glad I don't have to work today." he sighed, moving behind her and kissing the side of her neck.

"Be good, Jacob." she warned, feeling his hands move to her hips and his lips start to kiss up and down the side of her neck, even venturing as low as her collarbone. She shivered and quickly stepped out of his grasp knowing that one thing could quickly lead to another if they weren't careful.

"So how does pancakes sound?" she asked, opening up the pantry and inspecting its contents before setting her sights on the pancake mix.

"Sounds amazing," he answered, taking a seat on the other side of the kitchen counter, "But I can think of something that sounds even better."

Quinn turned around, her eyebrow arched and then shook her head when she noticed the look in Jacob's eyes. "If you can't be good, Jacob, you're not getting any breakfast."

Just then Lily walked back into the kitchen, having heard that last part of their conversation. "Why is Daddy not getting any breakfast, mama?" She pushed herself up onto the stool next to Jacob and laid out her Disney princess coloring book in front of her and opened up her box of crayons.

"Because Daddy wasn't behaving." Quinn answered, pulling out a mixing bowl from the cupboard and then fetching a few items from the refrigerator. She left behind the eggs, knowing that neither Jamie or Lily liked them and if she so much as cooked them for Jacob and herself, she'd just get complaints about the smell. Jacob smirked when he saw the jumbo pack of bacon tucked underneath her arm.

Lily looked back at her father, shaking her head, "You shouldn't misbehave, Daddy."

"I know, I'm sorry." he apologized before looking over at her coloring book, "What are you coloring?"

"Briar Rose." she replied, pointing to the picture of the princess with her finger. She looked up at her mother, "Mama, I'm gonna need a new coloring book soon."

Jacob frowned, "But we just got you that one, Lily." He remembered getting it for her no less than a week ago.

"But I already colored all the _Sleeping Beauty _pages!" she exclaimed, flipping back a couple pages to show him.

"But you haven't touched any of the other pages." he pointed out, seeing the other princess pages completely uncolored.

"That's because I don't like those princesses as much." she replied, flipping back to her original page.

Jacob's mouth started to water when he saw Quinn putting some cooked bacon onto a plate. He instantly reached for one but Quinn smacked his hand away.

"But you like Ariel and Belle too." Quinn said, pouring some more pancake batter into the pan, " Why don't you color all their pages first and then we'll talk about getting you another one, okay?"

Lily sighed heavily, her elbow propped up on the counter as she rested her hand against her cheek, "Okay, I guess so."

"Uh-oh, the boy's up." Jacob announced after hearing the sudden footsteps upstairs.

"He's just in time." Quinn said, scooping up another finished pancake with a spatula and setting it onto a clean plate.

Jamie walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, already dressed for the day. He greeted them all with "Morning" before walking behind his mother and opening up the cupboard. Quinn turned around, shaking her head in disbelief when he snatched two packages of Pop-Tarts out of the box in the cupboard. "Jamie, I'm making breakfast. Put those down."

"Don't got time for that ma," he replied, stuffing one of the packages in his pocket before tearing into the other one. "I'm on my way to see Ness."

Quinn frowned, snatching the pastries out of his hand before he had a chance to take a bite out of one, "She's not going anywhere, Jamie. I think you can afford a few minutes for an proper breakfast."

She didn't mind that Jamie spent most of his time with Renesmee (after all she understood the whole imprinting thing better than anyone) but he always acted as if a bomb would go off if he didn't leave the house in less than 60 seconds.

Jamie immediately looked to his father for help, "Dad…"

"A few minutes to eat won't kill you." Jacob answered, his mouth partially filled with bacon.

Jamie arched his eyebrow, "And if it does?"

"We'll bury you in the backyard." he retorted before pointing to the open seat next to Lily, "Now sit."

Jamie sighed, reluctantly walking around the counter and sitting down next to his baby sister. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text message underneath the table.

"James, that better not be a phone I see at the table." Quinn said sternly as she handed Jacob a plate full of food. "You know I don't like phones out during meals."

"Sorry, mom." he quickly apologized, stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

"Lily you want some pancakes too sweetie?" Quinn asked, handing over a full plate of food to Jamie.

The little girl shook her head, her head downcast as she focused on her coloring book, "I just want bacon please, mama."

"Why is bacon so damn good?" Jamie wondered aloud, examining his own strip of bacon, before shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

Quinn took another couple of strips off the frying pan and set them on a small plate for Lily, "Jamie don't swear."

He scoffed, cutting into his pancakes with his fork, "Damn isn't a swear word. Besides, you say damn all the time. So does Dad."

Quinn gave Lily her plate of bacon, arching her eyebrow at her son, "One, don't scoff at your mother and two, just because we swear doesn't give you the right to swear and especially in front of your little sister."

Lily finally set down her crayons and picked up a slice of bacon from her plate and took a bite. "Mmm…damn that's good bacon, mama."

Jacob choked on his orange juice, and Jamie chuckled, smiling slyly as he pushed his food around his plate.

Quinn stared at her daughter disapprovingly, "Lily, young ladies don't swear."

Lily looked up at her mother curiously, "So does that mean you're not a young lady, mama?"

Jamie threw his head back, howling with laughter, while Jacob's face was contorted into a suppressed smile, and held his fist over his mouth, pretending to cough because he knew laughing would just get him in trouble.

Quinn glared at her son, "Jamie, do you ever want to see the outside of this house again?"

All traces of humor quickly left his face since he knew his mother was dead serious when she gave him _that_ particular look. Her old HBIC stare as Aunt Santana called it.

"Lamb, these pancakes are amazing." Jacob spoke up, directing Quinn's attention back onto him.

She grinned proudly, leaning forward and swiping one of his last bacon strips off his plate, "Thanks, babe."

Jacob just shook his head, smiling as his wife took a bite of _his_ bacon, "What is it with you and stealing my bacon?"

She gave an innocent shrug, "You know you like it when I eat your bacon, babe."

Jamie grimaced, dropping his fork against his plate, "Gross, Mom. Just gross."

Quinn rolled her eyes, realizing what he meant, "What is it with you teenagers? Everything you hear is automatically warped into something dirty."

Lily frowned, not understanding what was dirty, "I don't get it."

"There's nothing to get, honey." Jacob assured her as he got out of his seat to clean his plate.

Jamie quickly got up as well after scarfing down the last of his food in a few bites. He walked to the sink and handed his plate to his father who was in the midst of cleaning his own. Jacob turned his head, first glancing at the plate and then at his son giving him a look that basically said, _Like I'm cleaning your plate for you. _

When he set his dish on the drying rack, he walked over to Quinn, who was in the process of making her own food. "Here, lamb, let me." He took the spatula from behind her and kissed her temple. "Sit with Lily."

"Thank you, Jacob." she said appreciatively, walking around the counter and taking up the seat he was just in.

"Okay, I'm out of here." Jamie announced, wiping his hands off on his cargo shorts, "See you all later."

"Wait, big brother!" Lily exclaimed, stopping Jamie in his tracks. She held up two coloring pages to him, "I colored one for you and one for Nessie."

Jamie walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, "Thanks tiger lily. I'll hang mine up in my room with the others."

"Don't ruin the one for Nessie." She pouted when he folded up the papers into fourths and put them in his back pocket.

"Don't worry I won't. I'll keep 'em safe." he promised. He turned around and kissed his mom on the cheek, "Bye, ma."

She smiled, patting his shoulder, "Have fun with Renesmee."

"But not _too_ much fun." Jacob warned, pointing the spatula at him.

Both Jamie and Quinn rolled their eyes. She shook her head, "Oh Jacob, really…"

"I'm just saying, I don't want to be a grandpa anytime soon. So keep it in your pants, boy."

"I can't believe you married him, Mom." Jamie murmured to her, shaking his head before heading toward the door.

"Don't get her pregnant!" Jacob called out after him.

Quinn looked to him in disbelief, "Do you have to say that to him _every time _he leaves the house?"

Jacob nodded, pushing a plate of food her way, "Yes."

Lily looked up at him, her head cocked to the side, "Daddy, what's pregnant?"

"Something you will never be." he replied, to which Quinn snorted.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Huh?"

* * *

"We should go to the park." Lily suggested, as her parents talked about what they should do for the day.

Quinn nodded, "We can do that. Also I think we need to stop by the store again to stock up again." She'd _just_ gone to the supermarket but with the way Jacob and Jamie ate, it was a wonder that she didn't have to go every other day.

"Yeah, we're out of bacon." Jacob chuckled, lifting up the empty packaging, "Can't have that unless we want riots to take place." Although Jacob loved his bacon, it was Quinn and Jamie, as well as Lily who were the true bacon-addicts. If they didn't get have bacon in the house, things sometimes got ugly. (Especially when Quinn was pregnant with Lily and Jacob had forgotten to buy bacon one time. Now that was a scary day).

"Can we get some rocky road ice cream?" Lily inquired.

Jacob and Quinn shared a knowing look before shrugging. "Maybe…if you're good."

Lily gasped, nodding her head affirmatively, "I'll be good! I'll be good!"

Just then Quinn's phone started to vibrate on the counter. She put her fork down and picked it up, glancing at the screen before putting it up to her ear, "Hey, Alice, what's up?"

She held up her phone to her ear with her right hand and she continued to eat with her left as Alice rattled on. Quinn sighed heavily, finally getting a chance to speak. "Alice she has enough clothes as it is. She doesn't-No. Well, yes. No, that doesn't mean you can, Alice really. Fine, I'll ask her." She put the phone against her shoulder and looked over at Lily, "Lily, honey, Aunt Alice wants to know if you'd like to go shopping with her and Aunt Rose."

Lily's eyes brightened as she nodded her head excitedly, "Yeah, mama!"

Quinn put the phone back to her ear and nodded, "She says yes. Okay, see you in a bit."

She ended the call and glanced at Lily, "Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose are on their way. So go put your coloring book away and then brush your teeth please."

Lily nodded compliantly, gathering up her things before taking off at vampire speed.

"She has to be the only person on the planet who really enjoys shopping with Alice and can keep up with her." Jacob commented, looking back and shaking his head.

"So with Lily going with Rosalie and Alice and Jamie with Nessie, what do _you _want to do today?" Quinn wondered as she picked up her empty plate and walked over to the sink. It wasn't that often that they got the house to themselves, but when they did, they definitely didn't like to waste their precious moments alone.

Jacob came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his nose nuzzling the side of her neck, "As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

"God could you be anymore sappier?"

Both Jacob and Quinn spun around, surprised to see Alice and Rosalie sitting at the counter, the pixie looking smug while Rosalie had her nose wrinkled up in distaste.

"Don't you two know how to knock?" Jacob asked, partially annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

Rosalie knocked on the counter with her knuckles, smirking, "There. Happy?"

"Don't you two start." Quinn warned, stepping out of Jacob's arms. She turned her head and called out, "Lily! Rose and Alice are here!"

Within the blink of a human eye, Lily was back in the kitchen all ready to go. She skipped over to her two aunts, first jumping up into Rosalie's awaiting arms. "Hi, Aunt Rose." she greeted happily, giving her aunt a big hug. "Is Uncle Emmett coming with us today?"

"No, sweetie. He's staying home with Uncle Jasper." Rosalie replied, setting Lily down after returning her hug.

"You couldn't pry them away from that Xbox if you tried." Alice sighed, shaking her head. She knelt down in front of Lily, smiling when she wrapped her arms around her neck. "Hi, honey. You ready to do some shopping?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically, "Uh-huh. You always make shopping fun, auntie."

"Try not to go overboard, Alice." Quinn pleaded as the three girls headed for the front door. "She's got enough clothes as it is."

"Yeah, at this rate I'll have to build her a second closet." Jacob added, leaning against the doorway.

Alice opened the front door, where Rosalie stepped outside, "You say that as if there's something wrong with having two closets."

Quinn knelt down and beckoned Lily over to her, "Now you're going to behave for Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice, right?"

Lily smiled, nodding, "Yes, mama."

"Good. Now have fun, baby." She kissed both of Lily's cheeks, making her giggle.

"And please don't give her any sugar." Jacob said, looking at Alice and Rosalie, "The last time you did, she came back and literally started bouncing off the walls."

"Hey, that was Emmett's fault, not ours. And this one," Alice pointed to Rosalie, "Is married to him. So put the blame on her if you want!"

"Gee, Alice, thanks. Thanks a lot." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Can please get going? The dog's stench is giving me a headache."

Lily pouted, looking up at her aunt disapprovingly, "Aunt Rose, it's not nice to call Daddy a dog."

Rosalie's expression softened at the little girl's face, "You're right. I'm sorry, honey."

Jacob arched his eyebrow, "Uh, shouldn't you be apologizing to _me_? You did call me a dog."

Rosalie threw him a dirty look, one that Lily didn't catch.

"Okay, let's head out." Alice said brightly, taking Lily's hand in hers and leading her outside.

"Be sure to call if you need anything." Quinn said, following them out the door. She looked around and frowned, "No car?"

"Back at the house." Alice explained to her, heading toward the woods, "Now you two crazy kids have fun."

Quinn and Jacob nodded, glancing at each other and smiling knowingly. "Oh, we will."

* * *

Quinn giggled as Jacob carried her back into the house, roughly slamming the front door behind him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Jacob brought her lips to his. She wrapped her arm around his neck, her other hand threading into his short black hair. She shivered as he deepened the kiss, a low growl escaping his lips and a moan escaping hers. When he finally set her down, she expected to feel the comfort of their mattress beneath her, but instead felt the cold tile of the kitchen counter against her back. She knew she really should be stopping this, or at least taking it outside, but she'd gotten distracted by the sight of her husband peeling off his shirt and flinging it carelessly behind him. The desire was burning in his eyes like wildfire.

She quickly sat up, her legs dangling over the edge of the counter, and grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans, pulling him toward her so that their lips met in an all consuming kiss. He pushed her back down, so that she was laying flat on her back and hovered over her, his mouth continuing its assault down the side of her neck, nipping and sucking as he went. Her breath caught in her throat as his hands pushed her dress up to her waist, his hot hands teasing the insides of her thighs. "I will never get tired of this." she heard him murmur against her skin, his hands leaving her thighs, much to her dismay, and instead snaking around to her back and toying with the zipper.

"God Jacob." she breathed, her nails digging into his shoulders as he pulled her dress's zipper down painfully slow just to tease her. She sighed when the zipper was all the way down and just as she was about to get up to remove it completely, she heard the loudest tear. Her eyes widened and quickly looked down, realizing he'd just torn her dress off her body. "Jacob!"

She looked back up at him, growling at the smirk on his face. He knew she hated it when he did that! Especially to her dresses! She huffed in frustration, then quickly put her foot to his abdomen before pushing him back into the wall behind him, the plaster cracking from the force of it.

Jacob arched his eyebrow in surprise. She propped herself up onto her elbows, glaring at him, "How many times have I told you? Don't. Tear. Off. My. Clothes."

He stepped forward, but not before brushing the plaster dust that had gotten on him, "So that's how you wanna play, lamb?"

"No." she said seriously, sliding off the kitchen counter in just her bra and underwear, "You know what happens when we have sex in the house, Jacob."

"Yeah, you end up screaming my name." he smirked, pressing her back to the counter, his hands grasping the tile on either side of her.

"I'm serious Jacob." she said firmly, pushing at his chest, "Every time we do it in the house, we break the furniture."

"So? That's never stopped us before." he breathed in a deep, raspy voice.

"That was before Lily started asking why we have a lifetime supply of headboards stashed in the garage and why we keep on having to get new furniture every so often. You know I hate lying to her."

"So you want to tell her the truth?" he chuckled.

She smacked his arm, pushing him back so that she could move around him, "Not funny, Jacob."

She left the kitchen and reappeared in less than a second, wearing a completely different dress.

"Now what'd you go do that for?" he frowned, already having the mind to just rip it off her like he'd done the other one.

"Because if we're going to be doing anything, we're going to be doing it outside." she replied, dragging her finger across his bare chest as she walked past him.

Jacob followed her outside and instantly moved to strip himself of his remaining clothes. Quinn saw this and chuckled, "Could you at least wait until we get into the woods?"

"I'm gonna phase, lamb." he explained, pushing his shorts down before tying them to his leg, "Can't be doing anything around here with the Cullen's nearby, right? Last thing I want is them to stumble across us while they're hunting or something. Just follow me…if you can keep up that is."

She scoffed, "Of course I can."

He just stepped back and laughed before phasing into his wolf self. He instantly took off at light speed and Quinn didn't hesitate in running after him.

* * *

Quinn sighed in relief when Jacob _finally_ stopped running and skidded to a halt. "Jeez, Jacob, were you planning on taking us to Canada?" She looked around, the territory unfamiliar to her. "Where are we anyways?"

"Washington, I think." he answered her, causing her to turn around at the sound of his voice.

Her cheeks reddened a little when she noticed that he'd failed to put his pants back on. Not that she minded. At all. Funny how after all these years, she still blushed whenever she saw him naked. She quickly averted her gaze, knowing he'd tease her about it if he noticed.

"Why'd you take us all the way out here?"

He shrugged, kicking aside the pants that he'd just untied from his leg, "Figured the forest could use some thinning out." he looked down at her and smirked, "I don't think anyone would notice if a few dozen trees suddenly got destroyed."

"A few dozen, huh?" she arched her eyebrow, a playful smile on her lips, "How long do you expect to be out here, exactly, Mr. Black?"

"_All_ day, Mrs. Black." he replied, backing her up until her back collided with a tree. "_All_ day."

**-M Rated-**

"You sure you're up for it?" she whispered, her hands snaking around his neck as she pressed her body completely against his.

"You tell me, lamb." he smirked, pushing his body further into hers so that she felt exactly what she was doing to him. He lowered his face to hers before she could respond, meeting her mouth in another passionate kiss. He slipped his hands from their place on her hips around to her back before sliding upward, finding the zipper of her dress instantly. She smiled against his lips, one of her own hands dropping from his neck and moving behind her back, then pushing his fingers away. She didn't trust him not to keep her dress in one piece and she definitely had no intention on running back home through the forest, _naked_.

She unzipped her dress herself and then pushed Jacob back a step, giving her some space so that she could rid herself of the garment. He pushed the straps of her dress with his fingers, a low rumble resonating in his chest as the dress dropped to the floor so that it pooled around her ankles. "Nice underwear, lamb." he murmured, taking in Quinn's lace red lingerie, something he'd never seen on her before.

"Thought you might like it." she chuckled, her voice raspy as she stepped out of her dress and pushed it aside.

"To say I like it is an understatement." he grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him. He dipped his head down and nipped at her jaw line before trailing his lips down her neck, "But unfortunately it has to go."

She sighed, her fingers tracing invisible patterns up and down his muscular back as his hot lips teased her warm skin, "Fine by me."

There was a faint rip, shortly followed by another one and when Quinn looked down to see her brand new lingerie in tatters at her feet. He knelt down in front of her and effortlessly scooped her up in his arms before setting her down on the grass. He settled down over her, careful not to put any weight on her body. Her hands immediately moved to his shoulders and tried to push him now, her nails leaving marks in his skin, but he wasn't having it. He moved down her body and lifted up her leg. He kissed the inside of her ankle and very slowly started to kiss his way up her body.

She bit down on her lip so hard she was sure she was drawing blood, "God, Jacob, would you stop with the teasing and get on with it?" He'd just passed over the place where she needed his touch most and continued kissing his way up her stomach.

"Nah, I'm fine with how things are now." he said, looking up at her with a cheeky grin before darting his tongue out to lick her nipple. He took the sensitive nub in his mouth and sucked on it gently. Her body arched into his mouth, a soft moan escaping her lips. When he finished his assault on her breasts, he moved up her body, settling himself in between her already parted legs. "I love seeing you when you're like this, lamb." he whispered, propping himself up onto his arms so he could get a better look at her.

She chuckled, lightly drawing circles on his bare chest, "Of course you do. I'm completely naked beneath you, just waiting for my big bad wolf to take me. What's not to love?"

He shook his head, "You're not completely naked, little red."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, until he took her left hand and pointed to her wedding ring which sparkled in the sunlight. The only thing she was left wearing. She shook her head at it, still unable to believe that they've been married for fourteen years already. "Where does the time go?" she murmured to herself, smiling when Jacob kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Here's to fourteen more amazing years." he breathed, before leaning down and capturing her lips again.

"More like fourteen million more." she giggled, lifting up her hand and caressing the side of his jaw, "We've got forever, remember?"

"Forever." he repeated, smiling lovingly at her, "I really do love that word."

"And I love you." she kissed his lips softly, wrapping her legs around the back of his thighs, reminding him of what they'd originally came here to do.

"I love you too, Quinn." he said, kissing her deeply before pushing into her.

Her head rolled back as her lips parted in a soft moan. He began moving his hips into hers, thrusting into her accepting body at a constant pace. She lifted her hips to meet his, the two of them quickly finding their rhythm. With increased urgency he drove himself into her as his lips attacked her neck once again. She writhed beneath him, almost as if she were trying to escape him, as if the sensations were too much, but her face showed complete bliss. Her toes curled under her, her every muscle tensing up as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She cried out loud when she finally got her release, swearing under her breath. A shudder ripped through his spine, his body driving into hers at a more rapid pace, his body desperately seeking his own release.

Her nails dug into his back when she felt another orgasm building up inside her. She gasped as he bit down on her shoulder, not expecting that and inadvertently triggering her climax. And with one final, powerful thrust, he released into her, moaning her name into the nape of her neck. He kissed her face everywhere that his lips could reach as their bodies both quaked from their simultaneous orgasms. He unlatched her legs from his body and groaned as he pulled out of her, an action they found always hard to do.

**-M over-**

"That was amazing." Quinn whispered breathlessly.

Jacob nodded his head in agreement, chuckling at the satisfied expression on her face. "Tired?"

She shook her head, flipping them over in an instant, pining him down to the ground and surprising him, "Hardly. You said _all_ day. I expect _all_ _day_."

Jacob's eyes glistened with lust and a low growl escaped him before he lifted her off him and pushed her into a nearby tree, causing it to give way instantly upon impact. The two of them fell over and stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

"Well I don't know about you, but I sure worked up an appetite." Jacob glanced back at Quinn, whose chin was resting on his shoulder as he carried her piggy-back style back to their house.

She turned her head and smirked, hearing the rumble of his empty stomach, "I thought I satisfied your hunger, Mr. Black."

"Oh you did, believe me." he looked up at the now night sky, the copious amount of stars visible above their heads. "Unfortunately I can't survive on sex alone. I wish I could though."

"Me too. That would be awesome." she giggled, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

He finally set her down when they reached the house and were both surprised to see that none of the lights were on. "You think Alice and Rosalie are still out shopping with Lily?" she asked, walking up the front door and opening it.

"They're probably back at their house." he replied, following her inside, "Should we head over there?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, just give me a second to change."

He frowned, "What for?"

"I don't have any underwear on thanks to you! And I'm not gonna go visit them without a bra!" she quickly headed upstairs while Jacob lingered in the doorway. No less than two seconds later did she reappear. "Okay, here." she tossed him a clean shirt of his, "Let's go."

He reluctantly slipped the cotton over his head before following her out the door again.

It took them about ten minutes to reach the Cullen house since they'd both walked at a human pace. "Let's make this quick." Jacob stated as they walked up to the front door, "I'm so hungry I could eat an elephant."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement, raising her hand to ring the doorbell. But before she even pressed the small button, the door flew open, revealing Alice. "Hello guys!" she chirped brightly, "You know you don't have to ring the doorbell. Just come on in!" She stepped aside, beckoning them forward.

"How was shopping?" Quinn inquired as she stepped inside.

"Amazing. As always." Alice beamed, closing the door behind him.

Quinn looked to Alice, "Where's Lily?"

"Upstairs, sleeping." she replied. "You guys really came at the perfect time."

"What do you mean?" Jacob wondered, walking along side the short vampire through the house toward the living room.

"Oh you'll see in a sec." she replied with a knowing smirk, then spinning around and skipping into the living room.

Quinn and Jacob exchanged confused, and slightly worried glances before following her.

They entered the living room after Alice, surprised to see the Cullen clan standing around, sans Carlisle and Esme, the air in the room slightly tense. "Hey, guys." Quinn greeted, but her brow furrowed as she noticed Jamie and Renesmee sitting on the couch, looking as though they'd just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, "What's going on?"

Edward looked to Bella, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, next to Renesmee, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Jacob stepped forward, suddenly very concerned, "Tell us what?"

"You guys are completely overreacting." Renesmee spoke up, looking between her parents, but especially at Edward. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Okay, someone please explain what's going on." Quinn demanded.

"_Your _son was completely taking advantage of _my_ daughter in the woods, that's what's going on!" Edward exclaimed, his eyes ablaze with fury.

Quinn and Jacob's eyes widened, their heads snapping toward Jamie. "WHAT?"

"I was not!" Jamie exclaimed, bolting upward.

Renesmee nodded her head in agreement, standing as well, "Dad's completely overreacting. We were kissing! Just kissing! He and Mom decided to go hunting and they stumbled upon us _kissing_. That's it."

"There's kissing and then there's what you two were doing, which looked like you were trying to suck each other's face off! Not to mention the disturbing thoughts coming from both of them!"

Renesmee groaned, "I don't see what the big deal is! You all kiss each other all the time!" she exclaimed, pointing to her coupled family members. "And sometimes it's pretty raunchy!"

"This isn't the same Renesmee." Edward said firmly, "They're married and they're adults."

"I'm an adult too!"

"You're sixteen years old! That does not mean you're an adult! You're just a child!"

Renesmee turned to her mother, pleadingly, "Mom, please talk some sense into your husband."

Bella sighed, looking to Edward, "They were just kissing, Edward. They're teenagers. It's what they do. There's no reason to get upset."

Edward shook his head in disbelief before turning to Quinn and Jacob, "How are you two so calm about this?"

Jacob scoffed, looking at him with that _Are you serious? _look, "Uh, because they were just kissing?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I know you're old fashioned Edward, but come on, kissing isn't taboo. Lighten up."

"Lighten up?" Edward repeated incredulously, "Do you know what happens when they start kissing? They'll want to start touching and then they'll want to start touching without clothes-"

"DAD!" Renesmee cried out, completely mortified.

"Really, Edward. None of us want those images in our heads." Alice agreed.

"Well at least you didn't have to hear their thoughts." he growled, glaring at Jamie in particular.

"You what I think we should do?" Bella looked to Quinn and then to Edward and Jacob, "I think it's time we gave them _the talk_."

Edward and Jacob both groaned while the others tried to contain their laughter.

"I think that's a great idea, Bella." Quinn replied, nodding her approval.

"Whoa, TIME OUT!" Renesmee started shaking her head, "No one is having any such talk with me! Gross!"

"Yeah, besides, Dad already gave me _the talk_." Jamie stated.

"Giving you condoms and telling you not to knock Renesmee up is not giving you _the talk_." Quinn said to him before throwing a disapproving look Jacob's way.

"Well, you two can talk to them all you want. I'll be upstairs." Edward said to Bella and Quinn before he tried to walk away. Unfortunately Bella was too quick and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. "Edward…if I have to suffer, _you_ have to suffer."

Edward gritted his teeth together before reluctantly walking with Bella so that they stood in front of Jamie and Renesmee, along side Jacob and Quinn.

"Please kill me." Jamie pleaded, looking up at the ceiling.

"We don't want to do this anymore than you want to, trust me." Jacob muttered.

Renesmee frowned, "Then why do it? It's not like Jamie and I are doing anything _like that_."

Quinn sighed, "You still need to be informed…for when you do start…becoming intimate..."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. "Please don't say intimate, Quinn."

She arched her eyebrow, "Would you rather I say making love or having sex, or fuck-"

"Christ, Quinn! Not in front of the kids!" Edward hissed.

"We're not kids anymore!" Jamie and Renesmee both yelled.

"And here I was thinking that tonight was going to be another boring night." Emmett grinned, plopping down on the opposing couch and resting his hands behind his head.

Bella stared at him, as well as the others who'd taken up the other couch for the ringside seats to the main event, "Could you give us some privacy? Please?"

"Why? We're just gonna be listening in anyways from upstairs." Alice replied, settling down next to Jasper, resting her head on his shoulder.

"But could you move aside?" Emmett asked, beckoning the four parents to move, "You're blocking our view. We wanna see every horrified and embarrassed expression these two kids make."

"You guys are taking way too much pleasure out of this." Jamie muttered, shaking his head.

Bella turned around and sat down on the edge of coffee table, as did Quinn, "Okay, look-"

"Mom, we don't want to hear it!" Renesmee pleaded, her hands flying over her ears.

"But honey, you need to hear it." Bella reasoned.

"Listen to your mother." Edward added, pacing around the room, while Jacob leaned against the fireplace, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You see, sex is…" Bella drifted off, looking to Quinn.

"A sacred act of love." Quinn continued for her, ignoring the other's snickering. "That should-"

Jamie ran a hand through his hair, fighting the urge to just rip it out from the roots, "Mom, please, I beg you! Please stop! Nessie and I weren't about to have sex today and we aren't planning on having sex. We were just making out."

"Okay, I'm with Jamie on this one." Jacob said, pushing himself off the fireplace, "I can just wrap this up in one quick sentence." he cleared his throat and looked at Renesmee, "You have sex, you will get pregnant, and then you will die."

Renesmee rolled her eyes, "Uncle Jacob, please…"

"Hey, it did happen to your mom." he smirked, dodging the pale fist that suddenly came his way.

Bella shook her head and looked back at their children, "Look, even if you two aren't planning on having sex, it's good to be informed so that when you two do decide to take that next step, you'll be prepared."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, my parents were as conservative as they came. They didn't believe in talking about these kinds of things. All they told me was that I was to wait until I was married. That's it. Everything else I learned from school and friends."

Edward nodded, "And look where that got her." Quinn glared at him.

He help up his hands defensively, "Just trying to help make a point."

Just then the front door opened and a second later, Carlisle and Esme walked into the room.

"Thank God!" Renesmee jumped out of her seat and ran over to her grandparents, "Grandma, Grandpa, please help us!"

Esme looked over her granddaughter's shoulder, her eyes filled with concern, "Is everything alright? What's going on?"

"Just giving the kiddies _the talk_." Emmett answered, his voice sounding as though he was fighting immense laughter.

Esme blinked, "Oh…how nice."

"Nice isn't how I'd describe it, grandma." Renesmee murmured, resting her head against Esme's shoulder, "Please tell them to leave me and Jamie alone. We didn't do anything wrong."

"What happened while we were gone?" Carlisle wondered, looking around at his children.

Bella sighed, "Edward found Jamie and Renesmee kissing in the woods and found that their thoughts were a little…"

"Disturbing." Edward finished for her.

"More like heated." Bella continued, "And we got to talking and we figured we'd talk to them about sex."

Esme nodded, looking down at Renesmee, "Well that seems reasonable, honey."

Renesmee shook her head, "No. It's embarrassing!"

"Well if you have such a problem with it, sweetheart, then why don't your grandfather and I talk to you two?" Esme suggested.

Jacob and Edward both snorted. "Like they'll go for that."

"I'd rather talk to them than you guys." Renesmee retorted, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment as she looked back at her parents.

"Yeah, it definitely wouldn't be as awkward." Jamie agreed, getting up and walking around the couch.

"Fine." Bella looked to Esme and Carlisle, "Would you two mind talking to them a little?"

"Not at all." Carlisle replied. He put his hands on both Jamie and Renesmee's shoulders, "Come, we can go talk upstairs."

* * *

Jacob sighed in relief when the four of them left upstairs. "Thank God for Carlisle and Esme."

"I think we should be the ones talking to Jamie and Nessie about this." Quinn stated, pacing around the room, her gaze up on the ceiling.

"You heard Renesmee and Jamie, Quinn. They're not comfortable with it." Alice piped up.

"This is the last time I let Renesmee leave the house with that mongrel." Edward muttered, shaking his head.

"Watch who you're calling mongrel, leech." Jacob growled, stepping toward Edward.

"Hey, hey, none of that." Quinn said, quickly moving in between the two of them. "No fighting."

"None of this would've ever happened if you'd just learn to control that son of yours." Edward continued through gritted teeth, still exchanging heated glares with Jacob.

"We control our son just fine." Jacob spat, pushing at Edward's chest with such force, it sent him into the opposing wall.

Edward snarled and immediately lunged for the werewolf. Quinn quickly threw Edward to the side before he had the chance to touch Jacob. But then, out of the blue, Bella came into the picture and 'accidentally' sent Quinn through the wall. The animal instincts pretty much kicked in and really, that's when everything turned to chaos. With one thing leading to another and before they knew it, a full scale fight had broken out among the family. The entire living room was getting destroyed, things breaking and shattering left and right, (and at one point Alice got thrown out the window, which really ticked her off).

After a few minutes, the living room was hanging by a thread. The couches were split, the pillows shredded, the windows shattered, parts of the ceiling falling down, vases smashed, and walls demolished. It looked as though a tornado had came through, followed by a hurricane and an earthquake. But no one really noticed it, as they were too busy beating the crap out of one another. In true sibling fashion. After all, destroying furniture was the family's forte.

Then, suddenly Esme's voice carried down from upstairs, "What's going on down there?"

Everyone froze in their place before calling back with, "Nothing!"

They all looked at each other and within a second, they burst into laughter.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Jacob chuckled as he, Quinn, Jamie, and Lily walked up to their front door.

"I don't think I've ever seen Aunt Esme so mad." Jamie laughed as his father stepped inside, the rest of the family following suit. "I still can't believe you guys actually got in a fight."

"I wish I could've seen it." Lily pouted, sighing heavily.

Jamie nodded his head in agreement, before looking back at his parents, "And you say me and Nessie are childish." he scoffed, "By the way, ma, you got some plaster still in your hair."

Quinn set Lily's shopping bags down and moved her hands to her hair, swiping them over her head, pushing the pieces of plaster out of her locks and onto the floor. She'd clean it up later.

Jamie quickly headed upstairs, his gaze on the phone in his hands as his thumbs moved over the screen at an inhuman pace. He was texting Nessie no doubt, even though he'd _just_ seen her.

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Jacob asked, leading Quinn into the kitchen, Lily following behind her.

"Bacon!" Lily exclaimed, climbing up onto one of the seats at the counter while her parents rummaged through the pantry and refrigerator for ideas.

"How about burgers?" Quinn suggested, noticing the ground beef in the refrigerator.

"Isn't it a little late to be barbequing?" Jacob asked, closing the pantry door and glancing at her.

"I don't think so." she replied, already gathering up the ingredients for burgers before closing the refrigerator door.

"I'll go start up the grill, then." he stated before heading out of the room.

"Have Jamie help you!" she called after him, "Get him off that phone of his."

Jacob chuckled, "Got it."

Quinn turned on the sink and quickly washed her hands, "So Lily, how was shopping?"

"Amazing." Lily beamed, "I really like LA, mama. We should go there more often."

Quinn spun around, her eyes wide, "What?"

"Me and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose ran all the way to LA!" Lily exclaimed, "It was so much fun!"

Quinn mentally swore, but thankful that she had thrown Alice out of a window earlier. "Uh, honey, could you go take your bags upstairs and put your new clothes away, please?"

Lily nodded, picking up the record setting twenty-seven shopping bags and sliding them through her arms before disappearing upstairs. Quinn could only imagine the things Alice had bought for her.

Without a second thought, Quinn picked up her phone, which she'd left on the kitchen counter, and dialed Alice's number. Within the first ring, Alice answered. _"Hello, Quinn."_

"Were you ever going to tell me that you took my baby girl out of the state to go shopping?"

"_It's not that big of a deal, Quinn. LA has the best places to shop. Besides, I take Lily shopping all the time."_

"Not out of state!" she exclaimed.

"_That's what you think." _she heard Alice cough.

Quinn scoffed. "Well in that case, you're not allowed to take Lily shopping. Ever. Again."

Alice gasped on the other line. Quinn could just see the horror in her eyes. _"You can't do that!"_

"I'm her mother of course I can!" she retorted. "You should've asked us for permission before taking Lily all the way to LA. I mean, how could you guys even walk around there? It's always sunny down there, isn't it? Wouldn't you and Rosalie be exposed?"

"_It was overcast today, Quinn. We were fine. Now back to this whole 'no taking Lily shopping ever again' thing."_

"I'm serious, Alice." she said firmly.

"_Need I remind you that you just threw me out of a window a few hours ago?"_

"So?"

"_So? Haven't I suffered enough?"_

She thought about it for a second before shaking her head, "No, not really."

"_You're mean!"_

Quinn scoffed, "You're short!"

"_Barbie doll!"_

"At least I'm tall enough to ride any roller coaster I want!"

Alice scowled, _"You just had to throw that in my face, didn't you?"_

Quinn smiled cheekily, "Of course I did."

"_Whatever, I'll see you later sis. Love ya." _

She nodded, still chuckling, "Bye, Alice. Love you too."

As soon as she heard Alice hang up, she set her phone back down and focused on slicing up the tomato she'd had in her hands during their conversation.

* * *

After they finished dinner and the dishes were all done, Quinn and Jacob curled up on the couch, watching one of their favorite shows that had been recorded on their DVR. Lily was sprawled out on the floor in front of them, playing with her toys. Jamie had disappeared to his room as soon as he'd finished his dinner. Quinn could clearly hear him talking to Nessie upstairs. Not wanting to eavesdrop, or hear anything she really didn't want to, she focused her attention back on the television in front of her.

A few minutes later, though, her phone started to vibrate on the arm of the couch. She reluctantly moved out of Jacob's arms and picked up the electronic device. She glanced at the screen and a large smile spread out across her face. She instantly pressed the green button and held the phone up to her ear. _"Hey, bitch."_

Quinn smiled, "Hey, Satan."

Santana snorted. _"Good one. Anyways get on your computer and hit up Skype. We're all on."_

Before Quinn could even respond, Santana ended the call.

She set her phone down and looked back at Jacob, "You mind if I go on Skype for a little while?"

He shook his head, "Go ahead. Tell them I said hi."

"Will do." she leaned forward and pecked his lips before hopping off the couch and heading upstairs.

She walked into her study and closed the door behind her, striding over to her desk before sitting and turning on the computer in front of her. Once the machine was on, she signed into Skype and accepted the requests her friends had sent to her. With a few clicks, her screen was divided into four smaller ones and she was greeted with the faces of Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, hot mama!"

"Hello, Quinn!"

"Hey, slut."

"Hi, Quinn!"

"So how have you all been? It's been forever since all us have been able to talk like this."

"It's been too long." Mercedes agreed. "And I've been good, I just started working on another record, which should be out by the end of the year."

"And our new fashion line is getting ready to launch very soon." Kurt added.

"How's Ethan?" Quinn asked him, resting her arms on the desk, "And Blaine of course."

"They're both wonderful. Although Ethan has been known to drive me insane on occasion."

"Two year-olds will do that to you." she laughed. "By the way your skin looks amazing!"

It really did, Rachel's as well. Those extensive moisturizing and facial regiments they did for all those years really paid off.

"But nowhere as good as yours." Rachel spoke up, a little hit of jealously evident in her voice.

Quinn just shrugged, "You all look fantastic."

"Especially Mercedes." Kurt smirked, "Check out that new hot body of hers."

"I owe it all to Weight Watchers." Mercedes replied, standing up and showing off her more svelte, yet still curvy figure. Quinn had seen her commercial a dozen times, since Mercedes was the newest spokesperson for company.

"Whatever, you'll still be fat Effie to me." Santana remarked.

"Nice to know you _still_ haven't changed, Santana." Mercedes said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Rachel sighed, "Santana, you're a grown woman. Haven't you left the childish name calling behind yet?"

She scoffed, "Hell no, hobbit. And I don't ever intend to."

"So how're the kiddies, hot mama?" Mercedes asked, looking at Quinn.

"They're great." she replied, "Although today was definitely a little awkward. We tried to give Jamie _the talk_."

Kurt grimaced, "I am so dreading the day when Blaine and I have to talk to Ethan about _that_."

Mercedes and Rachel both nodded in agreement, since they both had kids.

"So did Jamie knock someone up or something?" Santana guessed, "You know, like father, like son?"

Quinn glared at her for that remark. "No. He did not. We just figured we'd try and talk to him since he is sixteen and he has a girlfriend, who he loves very much…"

"Mama." She turned her head, seeing Lily in the doorway. "Hey, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lily replied, "Just wondering what you're doing."

"Who're you talking to? Oh is that Lily?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah." she beckoned Lily forward, "Come over and say hi to your aunts and uncle."

"Okay." she climbed onto her mother's lap and smiled, waving to them all. "Hi Aunt Mercedes, Hi Uncle Kurt, Hi Aunt Santana, Hi Aunt Rachel."

They all greeted her back, marveling at how beautiful she was.

Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Wow, Quinn, she looks _exactly_ like you. Even more so than before."

Kurt nodded, "Like scary alike."

"Just when I thought she couldn't look anymore like you." Mercedes said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Santana looked at her skeptically, "You sure you didn't just clone yourself?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No, of course not."

"Mama, can I go back and play?" Lily asked politely, looking back at her.

"Yeah, go ahead, sweetie." Quinn replied, lifting Lily off her lap. Lily said bye to them all before skipping out of the room.

"She's adorable." Kurt sighed. "When Ethan gets a little older, Blaine and I plan on adopting a baby girl."

"That's amazing!"

"Congrats!"

"That's wonderful!"

"Speaking of kids, Berry, how's your rugrat doing?" Santana wondered, "Still not getting any sleep?"

"I'm getting some." Rachel admitted, "But not nearly as much as I'd like. But it's worth it. _She's_ worth it. She's the most beautiful little girl on the planet."

"Bet you're grateful you didn't procreate with Frankenteen." Santana chuckled, "You'd be stuck with sasquatch babies with horrible noses."

"Don't listen to her, Rach. She's just jealous that you don't have crow's feet like she does." Quinn smirked at Santana's expression.

Santana scowled. "Don't make hunt you down and kick your ass Lima Heights style, Fabray." she threatened, "Cause you know I will."

"Bring it on, Lopez." Quinn replied, her eyes narrowing.

"Hey, hey you two play nice." Rachel chastised, frowning.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." They both answered at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

Just then a small cry could be heard and Quinn realized it was coming from Rachel's background. "Sounds like your little ewok's up." Santana commented.

"Well I better go and see what she wants. It's super late anyways." she replied, glancing at the clock on her screen.

Mercedes nodded her head in agreement, then looking to Kurt's screen, "Yeah, we better go too. We've got an early morning meeting tomorrow."

They all said their goodbyes, leaving just Quinn and Santana online.

Quinn sighed, "What about you Santana, do you have to go too?"

She shrugged, "I probably should. I mean tomorrow's Sunday and I've got early morning practice set up for the Cheerios."

"And here I was thinking you wouldn't be like Sue."

"Yeah, well, the only reason the old geezer let me take over the Cheerios in the first place is because she knew I'd continue her reign of terror. She even made me swear to it, signing a contact in blood. I can't wait til the bat croaks."

Quinn nodded, "So how's the whole adoption process going for you and Britt? Good?"

Santana immediately stiffened, "It's…alright. I guess."

Quinn automatically knew she wasn't being completely honest but she knew better than to question her further about it.

"So I'll talk to you later, Q." Santana spoke up, ending the awkward silence they'd fallen into.

She nodded understandingly, "Okay, have fun tormenting those Cheerios."

Santana smirked, "I always do. Night, whore."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Night, slut."

"Stretch marks."

"Sandbags."

"Juno."

"Goodnight, Santana." she hesitated for a moment before adding, "You know I'll always be here for you, right?"

She nodded, "I know. Even when I'm old and grey and you're still looking like you do now, we'll be exchanging insults and bickering like we always do."

Quinn laughed, "Love you, San."

"Love you, Q. You're my best friend."

"Best friends forever." she corrected.

Santana smiled, but then rolled her eyes a short second later, "Okay, enough of this sappy crap. I'm losing my street cred by the second. Adios, cabrona."

Quinn shook her head, "I know what that means, Santana."

"I know that. I'm the one who taught it to you. Now I really gotta go. Later Fabray."

"Bye." Quinn moved the mouse and clicked out of the program before shutting off her computer.

* * *

She rubbed her eyes tiredly before standing up and leaving the room. She walked down the hallway, and ran into Jacob on her way downstairs, where he was on his way up, a sleeping Lily nestled in his arms. "Hey, you." he said softly, careful not to rouse Lily, "Have a good talk?"

Quinn nodded, moving to his side and walking along side him toward Lily's room. "How long has she been out?"

"Just for a few minutes." he replied, walking through the doorway and flicked the light switch on with his elbow. Quinn walked in front of him and pulled back the sheets of her bed before he gently set his little girl on her bed. After they tucked her in and each gave her a kiss, they quietly left the room, closing the door behind them. As they headed back to their own room, they passed Jamie's and by his snoring, they deduced that he was also asleep.

"It's a good thing Nessie sleeps otherwise that boy would be up all night talking to her." Jacob commented, scooping up Quinn bridal style just as she reached their door.

"Even though they're both asleep, I don't plan on doing anything with you, babe." she warned as he carried her into their room, Jacob shutting the door behind them with his foot.

He chuckled, nodding his head, "I know, lamb." He set her down and within the blink of an eye, she was out of her dress and into her satin nightgown.

"It feels so much later than it actually is." she said through a yawn, after glancing at their bedside clock. She climbed onto their bed and rested her head against the pillows, softly sighing.

"Mmm-hmm. It's been a long, eventful day." He stripped off his shirt and pushed down his pants, leaving himself naked. Quinn admired the view as he walked around the bed, toward the dresser where he pulled out some boxers. She pouted when he pulled the boxers on, which he noticed and chuckled. He shut off the lights with his finger before walking over to his side of the bed and slipping in between the cool sheets.

Quinn instantly moved closer to him, until they were a few inches apart before rolling onto her side, mirroring him. They look at each other for a moment, silent, but content. She lifted her hand and threaded her fingers through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. His eyes shut as she started to hum, the combination of the two slowly lulling him, and his wolf, to sleep.

"I love you Jacob." she whispered softly, not knowing if he was still awake enough to hear her. But she wanted to say it anyway.

"Love you too, lamb." came his whispered reply, his eyes fluttering open before he moved her onto her back. He looked down at her lovingly before kissing her deeply. "Always."

* * *

**AN: The end. Hope it didn't suck. I'm not really good with endings. **

**But again, thank you all so much for your support of this story! Had a lot of fun writing it. And for those who love this pairing, don't worry, this isn't the last time I'll be writing them. I definitely plan on writing more stuff, but shorter stuff since I've just started school again and I know I'll be too busy to commit to another full length story. (But who knows I could be eating my own words. It tends to happy alot when I get inspired. lol)**

**I might even write oneshots of what I didn't write in this story you know, cause I left some gaps, a few months with Quinn's pregnancy and then between the last chapter and the epilogue. So who knows, I might do oneshots of some the missing moments. **

**Or I just might write oneshots that don't have anything with this particular story but are JQ. Hopefully once Quinn gets back on the show, my muse will give me something to work with. Or I'll just rewatch old episodes, they always inspire me. **

**But if anyone has suggestions, or maybe something they'd like to see, feel free to message me! I'm always open to ideas.**

**Oh, and for those of you still waiting on an update for _Only Hope_, I'm sorry for the wait! I'm really hoping the new season of VD will give me some inspiration.**

**Again, thanks so much! **

**-**** Quicklove202**


End file.
